Doppelleben
by WASABAH
Summary: Lars sehnlichster Wunsch ist es, in der Welt von Ranma zu leben...
1. Traum oder Wirklichkeit?

„Doppelleben" - eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction  
  
von WASABAH!!!  
  
  
  
Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:  
  
Ranma ½ und alle damit verbundenen Charaktere und Geschehnisse sind  
  
Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi, Shogagukan, Viz und Ehapa. Ich habe keinerlei  
  
Rechte daran und werde diese Fanfiction nicht aus finanziellem Zweck schreiben.  
  
„Gesagtes"  
  
*Gedanken*  
  
[Panda-Schilder]  
  
(Aktionen)  
  
-Geräusche-  
  
‚Betonte Worte'  
  
Kapitel 1 – Traum oder Wirklichkeit?:  
  
Lars saß vor seinem Computer. Eigentlich saß er immer vor seinem Computer, wenn er nicht gerade Schule hatte. Denn sein Computer war außer seiner Familie so ziemlich sein einziger Freund.  
  
Denn von einem sechszehnjährigen, unauffälligen und nicht unbedingt intelligenten Jungen wollte eigentlich kaum jemand etwas wissen, vielleicht auch nur, weil er gerade so unscheinbar war.  
  
Er hatte dunkelbraunes, fast schwarzes und strubbeliges Haar, blaugraue Augen und war nicht sehr kräftig gebaut, vielmehr war er, um es im Volksmund zu sagen, ein „Spargeltarzan".  
  
Das einzige, was er wirklich konnte, war mit dem Computer umgehen und laufen.  
  
Denn er betrieb viel Leichtathletik und war daher guter Langstreckenläufer.  
  
Er hatte kaum einen richtigen Freund, nur einige, mit denen er ein wenig besser klar kam als mit anderen, von den meisten wurde er nur gepiesackt. Eine Freundin hatte er ebenfalls nicht.  
  
Was vielleicht noch erwähnenswert ist, ist, dass Lars ein großer Ranma ½ Fan war, er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als selber in der Welt von Ranma zu leben.  
  
Dafür würde er selbst auf seinen Computer und seine Familie verzichten.  
  
Denn dort, war er sich sicher, würde man ihn respektieren, am liebsten würde er natürlich noch bei den Tendos wohnen.  
  
Aber das war natürlich unmöglich, wie sollte das auch gehen?  
  
Lars saß also vor seinem Computer, die elektronische Uhr auf seinem Schreibtisch zeigte 7:20 Uhr. Er checkte noch kurz seine E-Mails und fuhr dann den Computer herunter, schnappte sich seinen Eastpak mit den Schulsachen und rannte die Treppe hinunter.  
  
Während er sich die Schuhe anzog, rief er noch „Tschüß" zu seiner Mutter und war dann auch schon aus der Tür.  
  
Er ging langsam zur Bushaltestelle, um wie jeden Morgen mit dem Bus in die Schule zu fahren.  
  
Hoffentlich sind Felix und Pascal heute nicht wieder da.  
  
Doch kaum bog er um die Ecke, sah er sie schon. Er wollte schnell wieder umdrehen, doch die beiden hatten ihn schon erblickt.  
  
Felix: „Harhar, guck mal, wer da ist!"  
  
Pascal: „Ah, der kleine Idiot ist wieder da!"  
  
Unaufhaltsam kamen sie auf ihn zu.  
  
Lars: „Haut bloß ab!"  
  
Felix: „Hast du heute nicht mal Lust, zu Fuß zur Schule zu gehen?"  
  
Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, schleppten sie ihn in eine Telefonzelle und stellten sich vor die Tür. Lars war eingesperrt.  
  
Da kam auch schon der Bus. Als er hielt, rannten Felix und Pascal los und stiegen ein.  
  
Lars wollte folgen, stolperte aber und verlor so kostbare Zeit..  
  
Hämisch grinsten Felix und Pascal ihn aus dem davonfahrenden Bus an.  
  
Lars: „Scheisse, jetzt muss ich den ganzen Weg zu Fuß gehen, das schaffe ich niemals! Diese verdammten Idioten!"  
  
Es sei denn...  
  
Einen Augenblick zögerte er noch, die Abkürzung durch den Wald zu nehmen, denn es wurden viele Gerüchte von wegen Geistern erzählt.  
  
Das ist ja doch nur Unsinn  
  
Also marschierte er los.  
  
Plötzlich hatte er das komische Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Langsam wurde ihm unheimlich, er fing an zu rennen, um so schneller den Wald hinter sich zu haben.  
  
Das Gefühl, etwas Unheimliches sei in der Nähe, wurde immer stärker in ihm. Langsam bildete er sich sogar ein, verfolgt zu werden. Er lief noch schneller, rannte schon.  
  
Plötzlich stolperte er über einen Ast und krachte mit dem Kopf gegen einen Baum, bewusstlos sackte er nieder.  
  
Lange Zeit später wachte er wieder auf. Er lag noch immer vor dem Baum, außer einem schmerzenden Kopf schien er in Ordnung zu sein. Sein Blick glitt zufällig auf die Uhr, es war mittlerweile schon zwölf Uhr.  
  
Lars: *Die Schule kann ich wohl vergessen, das bringt jetzt eh nichts mehr. War ich wirklich so lange bewusstlos?*  
  
Das einzige woran er sich erinnern konnte, war die Dunkelheit, als er bewusstlos wurde, und ein gelbes, grelles Licht.  
  
Ein Licht? Das muss ich wohl geträumt haben.  
  
Er stand langsam auf und klopfte sich nachdenklich den Schmutz von der Hose.  
  
Dann schlug er den Weg Richtung Heimat ein, das Gefühl der Angst war völlig verflogen.  
  
Als er das Haus betrat, merkte er erleichtert, dass seine Mutter nicht da war, wahrscheinlich kaufte sie ein.  
  
Er holte sich ein Kühlpaket aus dem Tiefkühlschrank und ging langsam nach oben, wo er sich gleich wieder vor den Computer setzte.  
  
Seiner Mutter erzählte er von der ganzen Sache nichts, er behauptete, er wäre gegen den Türrahmen gelaufen.  
  
Am späten Nachmittag erinnerte ihr nur noch eine große Beule an den Vorfall vom Vormittag.  
  
Der Vorfall mit dem gelben Licht ließ ihn noch ein wenig grübeln, doch bald schob er es auf einen Traum.  
  
Als er abends im Bett lag, ließ er sich das Ganze noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen.  
  
Plötzlich fiel ihm noch etwas ein. Das grelle Licht war von einer Hand gekommen.  
  
Etwas muss passiert sein, da muss jemand gewesen sein, daher hatte ich auch das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Aber wer?  
  
Doch so sehr er auch nachdachte, mehr fiel ihm nicht ein.  
  
Erst spät schlummerte er schließlich ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er. Wieso hat denn mein Wecker nicht geklingelt? Bin ich heute so früh wach? Ach, wie fröhlich die Vögel zwitschern...  
  
‚Vögel?' Die hörte er sonst morgens nie.  
  
Er riss die Augen auf und saß sofort kerzengerade im Bett. Was heißt Bett? Er lag anscheinend mitten in einem Wald auf ein paar Blättern.  
  
Ängstlich und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen betrachtete er die Umgebung, während er langsam aufstand.  
  
Lars: *Wo verflucht bin ich hier?*  
  
Da fiel ihm ein großer Wanderrucksack neben ihm auf. „Ist das meiner? So einen hatte ich noch nie.", murmelte er.  
  
Zögerlich öffnete er den Rucksack und spähte hinein. Das sah ganz nach einer Überlebensausrüstung aus, komplett mit Zelt und erste Hilfe-Set.  
  
Wo war er bloß? Und was ihn noch viel mehr interessierte: Wie war er hierher gekommen?  
  
Langsam setzte er sich den Rucksack auf und ging in eine beliebige Richtung los. Der Wald schien einfach kein Ende nehmen zu wollen.  
  
Doch nach einigen Stunden lichtete sich der Wald allmählich. Als er den Wald schließlich verließ, fand er sich auf einem Felsvorsprung wieder. Langsam näherte er sich dem Abgrund.  
  
Unter seinen Füßen befand sich ein Tal mit unzähligen kleinen Quellen. Es war eine atemberaubende Aussicht. Er setzte sich an den Rand des Felsens und wühlte in seinem Rucksack herum, auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem. Und tatsächlich, er fand Dosenmahlzeiten und einen Campingkocher, doch als er eine Brotstulle in Butterpapier eingewickelt fand, entschied er sich dafür, das war nicht so kompliziert.  
  
Er stellte sich genau an das Ende des Felsvorsprungs und genoss die Aussicht sowie sein Butterbrot.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er Schritte hinter sich.  
  
Lars: „Was zum...?" Entgeistert starrte er die Person, die neben ihn trat, an.  
  
?: „Hallo, ich bin Ryoga Hibiki. Wer bist du?"  
  
Mit weit aufgerissen Augen und offenem Mund starrte er die Person an.  
  
Ryoga: „Mach den Mund zu, das Brot fällt gleich raus. Hast du noch nie einen wahren Kämpfer gesehen?"  
  
Ryoga. Ryoga Hibiki. Die Person sah wirklich aus wie Ryoga Hibiki, so wie ein Mensch einer gezeichneten Figur halt ähnlich sehen konnte. Das schwarz- gelbe Stirnband, die Kleidung und die spitzen Eckzähne. Alles passte, sogar der Regenschirm war da!  
  
Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Das ganze war ein neuer Ranma ½ Film! Aber wieso hatte er davon im Internet nichts gelesen? Mit den Augen suchte er die Umgebung nach Kameras ab.  
  
Lars: „Wo ist denn der Regisseur? Und die Kameraleute?"  
  
Ryoga: „Hm, was?" Erstaunt starrte er den Fremden an.  
  
Ryoga: „Du hast dich immer noch nicht vorgestellt."  
  
Lars: „Ähm ja, ich bin Lars. Einfach Lars. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ein neuer Ranma ½ Film gedreht wird."  
  
Verständnislos starrte ihn Ryoga an.  
  
Ryoga: „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst, aber du scheinst Ranma zu kennen. Ich suche ihn gerade, diesen Halunken!"  
  
Lars: „Ähm, du meinst, das hier ist kein Film?"  
  
Ryoga: „Ein Film? Nein, wie kommst du denn auf so was verrücktes?"  
  
Konnte es möglich sein? War er wirklich in der Welt von Ranma? Dann waren das da unten die...  
  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn hinter ihm ertönte eine Mädchenstimme.  
  
?: „Verflucht, bleib stehen, du Idiot!"  
  
Ein Panda, dicht gefolgt von einem rothaarigen Mädchen rannten genau auf sie zu.  
  
Lars Augen schienen ihm fast aus dem Kopf zu quellen.  
  
Lars: „Das...Das ist nicht möglich!"  
  
Im selben Augenblick erfasste der Panda ihn und Ryoga, verzweifelt versuchten sie das Gleichgewicht zu halten, doch es gelang ihnen nicht.  
  
Noch im Flug hoffte Lars inständig darauf, nicht in der gleichen Quelle wie Ryoga zu landen.  
  
Denn ein Schwein wollte er sicher nicht werden!  
  
Dann folgte der Aufprall aufs Wasser. Unter Wasser fühlte er auf einmal ein Ziehen, schnell tauchte er wieder auf.  
  
?: „Ah sehr schlecht wenn fallen in Wasser! Dies sein Quelle von ertrunkene junge Mädchen, tragische Legende, sehr tragisch! Jetzt wer immer fällt in Wasser nimmt Gestalt an von diese Mädchen!"  
  
Entgeistert starrte Lars den Jusenkyo-Touristenführer an. Dann sah er an sich herunter. Er war wirklich ein Mädchen! Völlig entsetzt befühlte er seine neu entstandenen Brüste.  
  
Lars: „Das hier...Das ist doch...unmöglich! Das ‚kann' nur ein Traum sein!"  
  
Lars riss dem Touristenführer eine Teekanne aus der Hand und goss sich das heiße Wasser über den Kopf. Denn länger wollte er kein Mädchen bleiben, er fühlte sich überaus unwohl. Augenblicklich merkte er wieder ein Ziehen, er spürte, wie sich seine Formen veränderten, er war wieder ein Junge.  
  
Hinter sich hörte er ein verzweifeltes Quieken.  
  
Touristenführer: „Ah, dies sein Quelle von ertrunkene Schwein, ..."  
  
Lars: „Jaja, wir kennen die Geschichte!"  
  
Sprachs und übergoss Ryoga ebenfalls mit dem heißen Wasser, der, als er bemerkte, dass er völlig nackt da stand, schnell wieder in seine Sachen schlüpfte.  
  
Da fiel Lars ein, dass sein Rucksack noch oben auf dem Felsen lag.  
  
Lars: „Ryoga, du wartest hier auf mich, bitte bleib, wo du bist!"  
  
Ryoga nickte nur völlig geistesabwesend.  
  
Schnell rannte Lars los und kehrte kurze Zeit später mit seinem Rucksack zurück.  
  
Gerade als er wieder zurück war, rannten Genma-Panda und Ranma-chan auf sie zu.  
  
Als Genma-Panda an Lars vorbeilief, stellte der ihm unauffällig ein Bein und übergoss ihn dann mit dem heißen Wasser.  
  
Dann warf er die Kanne Ranma-chan zu, der sich ebenfalls mit dem Wasser übergoss.  
  
Ranma: „Danke! Ich bin Ranma Saotome. Bist du auch in eine Quelle gefallen? Und wer bist du überhaupt?"  
  
Lars: „Ich bin in die gleiche Quelle wie du gefallen! Dank dem da! (deutet auf Genma) Ich bin Lars, mehr kann ich dir im Moment selber leider nicht sagen..."  
  
Ryoga: „Ah, Ranma! Endlich habe ich dich gefunden! Lass es uns ein für alle Male hinter uns bringen!"  
  
Ranma seufzte auf: „Ryoga, lass es uns doch einfach vergessen! Ich gebe dir als Entschädigung meinetwegen auch Vorräte von mir ab!"  
  
Ryoga rief wütend: „Darum geht es mir mittlerweile gar nicht mehr! Du hast mich in diese verfluchte Quelle geschubst!"  
  
Ranma: „Erstens war das nicht ich sondern dieser Trottel da (deutet auf Genma) und zweitens hat er Lars auch hineingeschubst, der will mich dafür aber auch nicht umbringen! Oder?"  
  
Lars: „Nein. Allerdings seid ihr mir was schuldig. Ich würde gerne mit euch mitgehen."  
  
Genma schaltete sich das erste Mal ein: „Auf keinen Fall!"  
  
Ranma: „Halt die Klappe! Natürlich kann er mit uns kommen. Außerdem hast du dann noch jemanden, den du trainieren kannst! Dann wird es noch leichter für dich, die beiden Kampfschulen für Schlägereien aller Art zusammenzubringen."  
  
Genma: „Den trainieren? Guck ihn dir doch an! Ein Schwächling ist das! Und wieso sollte ich ihn gleich als meinen Sohn anerkennen?"  
  
Ranma: „Überleg doch mal, wenn er ein Schwächling ist, kannst du ihn noch mehr traktieren! Und wie gesagt, wenn du ihn als deinen Sohn anerkennst, hast du noch jemanden zum Verheiraten mehr!"  
  
Genma: „Da ist allerdings was dran...Ich werde es mir überlegen!"  
  
Dankbar schaute Lars Ranma an, der ihn sogar gleich als Bruder haben wollte, Ranma kannte ihn doch kaum! Aber das war noch besser, als Lars erhofft hatte!  
  
Zusammen mit einer Figur, der er schon immer mal begegnen wollte, und dann auch noch gleich Martial Arts trainieren! Das wurde ja immer besser.  
  
Ryoga: „Ranma, du hast Recht. Lass uns wieder Freunde werden!"  
  
Ranma: „Schön, das du so einsichtig bist!"  
  
Ryoga und Ranma umarmten sich.  
  
Genma schien zu einer Entscheidung gekommen zu sein.  
  
Genma: „Gut, du darfst mit uns mitkommen. Außerdem erkenne ich dich hiermit als meinen zweiten Sohn an!"  
  
Lars (verbeugt sich): „Vielen Dank, Herr Saotome!"  
  
Ryoga: „Ich werde auch noch ein Stück mit euch mitkommen, jetzt, wo ich Ranma nicht mehr zu bekämpfen brauche, habe ich ja kein bestimmtes Ziel."  
  
Zu viert zogen sie also los, dem Führer hatten sie bezahlt, den brauchten sie nun nicht mehr.  
  
Soweit Lars sich erinnern konnte, müssten sie bald das Dorf der Amazonen erreichen, wo sie auf Shampoo und Mousse treffen würden.  
  
Als sie eine Rast einlegten, sprach Ranma Lars an.  
  
Ranma: „So wie es aussieht, hast du ja überhaupt keine Kraft! Das müssen wir ändern, ein richtiger Martial Artist ist stark!  
  
Fangen wir doch gleich mal hier an. Mach doch mal so viele Liegestützen, wie du schaffst."  
  
Als er schon nach zwanzig Liegestützen aufhörte, runzelte Ranma besorgt die Stirn.  
  
Er ging zu seinem Rucksack und wühlte darin herum, bis er das gefunden zu haben schien, was er suchte.  
  
Ranma: „Ah, ich wusste doch, dass die hier irgendwo sind!"  
  
Er legte dem völlig verblüfften Lars Manschetten an Arme und Beine an.  
  
Lars: „Oh Mann, wie viel Kilo wiegen die denn bitte?"  
  
Ranma: „Eine fünfzig Kilo, nach einer Woche werde ich dir hundert Kilo anlegen!"  
  
Lars: „E-Eine Woche lang soll ich die tragen? Und dann hundert Kilo? Und so was schleppst du mit dir rum?"  
  
Ranma: „Jap! Und jetzt lass uns einen kleinen Waldlauf unternehmen! Vater, wir sind in einer Stunde wieder zurück!"  
  
Lars: „Waldlauf? Bist du verrückt? Mit ‚den' Dingern?"  
  
Ranma: „Ja, los! Das wird dir gut tun!"  
  
Ranma lief los. Lars folgte, aber wesentlich langsamer.  
  
Schon bald stellte sich heraus, dass dies kein reiner Waldlauf war.  
  
Bei jedem Ast, der waagerecht und lang und dick genug war, musste Lars zehn Klimmzüge machen. Zu Lars Leidwesen gab es in dem Wald viele von solchen Ästen.  
  
Keuchend erzählte er Ranma von dem Dorf der Amazonen, welches sie bald erreichen müssten und ihren Gesetzen.  
  
Ranma: „Das beste wäre also, entweder das Dorf überhaupt nicht zu betreten, oder das Dorf zu betreten, aber nicht den Hauptpreis aufzuessen?"  
  
Lars: „Ja! Ich würde den Kampf wirklich gerne sehen, meinst du, du könntest Genma davon abhalten, das Essen anzurühren?"  
  
Ranma grinste fies: „Oh ja, das kann ich! Aber woher weißt du das eigentlich?"  
  
Lars: „Och, öhm, das habe ich in einem Fremdenführer gelesen!"  
  
Eine Stunde später schlich Lars nur noch dahin, Arme und Beine schwer wie blei.  
  
Als sie den Zeltplatz erreichten, war er heilfroh und wollte die Manschetten entfernen.  
  
Ranma: „Oh nein! Die behältst du an! Jedenfalls solange du nicht schläfst!"  
  
Schließlich setzten sie ihren Weg fort. Nach einigen weiteren Stunden schlugen sie ihr Nachtlager auf.  
  
Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, schaffte Lars es noch nicht einmal mehr, sein Zelt aufzubauen, das war zuviel zu solch einer späten Stunde.  
  
Hundemüde und total erschöpft legte er sich also einfach in die Zeltplane hinein und viel sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
  
Ranma: „Er ist wirklich noch nicht sehr stark, ich habe heute schon mit seinem Training begonnen, ich denke, schon bald wird er wesentlich stärker sein. Dann kannst du auch mit den verschiedenen Attacken anfangen."  
  
Genma: „Oh ja, darauf freue ich mich schon!"  
  
Lars wachte durch einen Schwall eiskalten Wassers auf.  
  
Lars-chan: „Waaaaah ist das kalt!"  
  
Genma: „Los aufstehen! Das morgendliche Training beginnt!"  
  
Lars-chan wühlte sich gähnend aus der Zeltplane und schnappte sich einen Eimer mit heißem Wasser, der über dem Feuer hing, um schnell wieder aus diesem ungewohnten Körper zu entkommen.  
  
Über den höllischen Muskelkater, den er hatte, nahm Genma keine Rücksicht. Während er mit Ranma kämpfte, hatte er Lars Sit-ups, Liegestütze und einige andere Kraftübungen aufgebrummt, alle immer noch mit den Manschetten.  
  
Genma: „Du machst die Übungen solange immer wieder durch, bis wir hier fertig sind!"  
  
Gut eine Stunden später bequemten sich Genma und Ranma endlich, ihren Kampf zu beenden.  
  
Heilfroh brach Lars zusammen, unfähig sich auch nur zu rühren. Er wusste jetzt schon, dass er den nächsten Tag einen noch größeren Muskelkater haben würde.  
  
Genma: „In einer halbe Stunde gehen wir weiter!"  
  
Der Rest des Tages verlief ähnlich dem gestrigen, bis sie irgendwann bei einer Rast bemerkten, das Ryoga nicht mehr da war.  
  
Genma: „Bei der letzten Rast war er noch da! Er hat sich ja noch nicht einmal verabschiedet!"  
  
Ranma: „Ach, der hat sich wohl wieder mal verlaufen, früher oder später, also eher später, werden wir ihn bestimmt wieder sehen!"  
  
Dieses Mal zeigte Ranma ihm, wie er sein Zelt aufzubauen hatte. Als es stand, wollte sich Lars gerade hineinbegeben, wieder total erschöpft als Ranma doch tatsächlich anfing, das Zelt wieder abzubauen.  
  
Müde fragte Lars: „Was wird denn das jetzt?"  
  
Ranma: „Du wirst jetzt lernen, dein Zelt selber aufzubauen, egal wie erschöpft du bist, denn bei eisiger Kälte ist es besser, in einem Zelt zu schlafen als in der freien Natur!"  
  
Völlig übermüdet gelang er Lars beim dritten Versuch, das Zelt zusammenzubauen.  
  
Lars fiel fast aus allen Wolken, als Ranma das Zelt wieder abbaute und er es noch einmal aufbauen sollte, um es „ein für alle Male zu lernen".  
  
Als er endlich schlafen durfte, fiel er sofort in einen festen, tiefen Schlaf.  
  
Die nächsten beiden Tagen verliefen ereignislos, doch jedes Mal schien der Muskelkater von Lars noch mehr zu werden.  
  
Ranmas Tortur mit dem Zelt zeigte aber seine ersten Resultate, Lars schaffte es nun, das Zelt gleich beim ersten Mal richtig aufzubauen.  
  
Dann, am fünften Tag von Lars Anwesenheit, erblickten sie das Dorf der Amazonen.  
  
Als sie sich näherten, sahen sie den Wettkampf der Amazonen, genau wie Lars es gesagt hatte.  
  
Ranma wendete sich an Genma: „Heute haben die Amazonen einen Wettkampf, der erste Preis ist ein Festessen. Wage es nicht, dieses Essen anzurühren, ansonsten werden sie und den Kuss des Todes geben und uns bis ans Ende der Welt folgen, um uns zu töten! Verstanden?"  
  
Genma nickte.  
  
Sie gesellten sich unauffällig zu den Amazonen und beobachteten das Schauspiel gespannt.  
  
Schließlich stand der Endkampf an.  
  
Als Ranma merkte, dass Genma sich unauffällig dem Festmahl näherte, gab er ihm einen ordentlichen Tritt. Völlig verblüfft starrte Lars Genma hinterher, wie er in unglaubliche Höhen flog.  
  
Lars: *In dieser Welt scheint es wirklich einige Unterschiede zu geben. Ist die Schwerkraft hier niedriger oder sind die Menschen hier stärker? Ich tippe mal auf ersteres.*  
  
Eine Amazone mit langem blauem Haar schien gerade das Turnier gewonnen zu haben.  
  
Lars: *Das muss Shampoo sein! Wow, jetzt verstehe ich Mousse, die sieht wirklich wunderschön aus!*  
  
Erst jetzt wurden die Fremdlinge von den Amazonen bemerkt. Alle starrten sie nicht gerade freundlich an, da Männer bei den Amazonen als äußerst niedrig eingestuft wurden.  
  
Cologne, die Urgroßmutter von Shampoo und aufgrund ihres Alters eine der angesehensten des Dorfes, beobachtete Lars.  
  
Ihnen wurde unwohl, also zogen sie sich lieber zurück und begaben sich zu ihren Zelten.  
  
Cologne hüpfte zu Shampoo und Cream, den beiden besten Kriegerinnen des Dorfes.  
  
Cologne: „Shampoo, Cream. Dieser Junge, der so schwach aussieht und diese komische Kleidung trägt, den möchte ich mir genauer ansehen. Er scheint nicht von hier zu sein. Bringt ihn mir her, aber ohne, dass die anderen etwas davon merken!"  
  
Mitten in der Nacht erwachte Lars dadurch, dass ihm irgendetwas auf den Mund gepresst wurde. Dann fühlte er sich hochgehoben. Krampfhaft versuchte er zu schreien, doch nichts drang durch den Knebel hindurch. Auch wehren konnte er sich nicht, dazu war er viel zu ausgelaugt nach all dem Training. Schließlich wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.  
  
Als Genma am nächsten Morgen Ranma wie üblich mit einem Schwall kalten Wassers geweckt hatte, wollte er das selbe mit Lars tun, doch erstaunt merkte er, dass der nicht da war.  
  
Als sein Vater so nachdenklich dastand, nutzte Ranma die Situation eiskalt aus und übte Rache für die ungewollte Dusche.  
  
Während er seinem Vater die Faust ins Gesicht rammte, fiel ihm auf, dass Lars nicht da war.  
  
Ranma: *Ist er etwas schon aufgestanden? Das sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich.*  
  
Ranma: „Wo ist Lars?"  
  
Genma: „Das weiß ich auch nicht, was meinst du, warum ich eben so nachgedacht habe? Hättest du jetzt endlich die Güte, deinen Fuß aus meinem Gesicht zu nehmen?"  
  
Derweil erwachte Lars, erst völlig ahnungslos, wo er sich befand.  
  
Ryoga: „Ah, endlich bist du wach!"  
  
Lars: „Ryoga! Was machst du denn hier?"  
  
Ryoga: „Och, öhm...Ich habe mich verlaufen und bin hier im Amazonendorf gelandet, ich weiß nicht, was ich denen getan habe, aber die haben mich hier eingesperrt. Gestern Nacht haben sie dann noch dich hierher gebracht."  
  
Anscheinend befanden sie sich in einer Hütte im Amazonendorf.  
  
Lars: „Amazonendorf? Eingesperrt? Dann wurde ich von den Amazonen entführt! Aber wieso? Was wollen die denn von mir?"  
  
Ryoga: „Ich weiß es nicht, genauso wenig, wie ich weiß, was die verdammt noch mal von mir wollen!"  
  
?: „Ah, ihr kennt euch also!"  
  
Lars und Ryoga fuhren herum.  
  
Eine uralte kleine Frau, die sich auf einem Stock fortzubewegen schien, stand im Eingang der Hütte.  
  
Cologne: „Ich bin Cologne, die Anführerin der Amazonen."  
  
Lars: „Wieso werden wir hier festgehalten?"  
  
Cologne: „Dieser Idiot da, weil er es doch tatsächlich gewagt hat, den Bereich des Dorfes, der nur für Frauen zugänglich ist, zu betreten. ‚Du' wiederum bist hier, weil du mir komisch erscheinst. Wieso zum Beispiel bist du, eindeutig ein Schwächling, mit solch starken Leuten unterwegs? Und was trägst du für komische Kleidung? Du scheinst nicht von hier zu sein!  
  
Ihr werdet zeitweise bei uns bleiben, bis ihr eure Strafe abgearbeitet habt und ich mehr über dich weiß.  
  
Ihr werdet wie alle Männer im Dorf behandelt werden, ich schicke gleich zwei Kriegerinnen, die euch zu den anderen bringen werden."  
  
Damit drehte sie sich um und hüpfte aus der Hütte.  
  
Ryoga: „Oh Mann, jetzt sitzen wir aber ganz schön in der Patsche!"  
  
Lars seufzte: „So könnte man es nennen. Sag mal, kannst du mir nicht ein wenig das Kämpfen beibringen? Ich bin darin gänzlich unerfahren, aber irgendwie muss ich mich ja verteidigen können."  
  
Ryoga war erfreut: „Gerne! So können wir uns gut die Zeit vertreiben."  
  
Dann zeigte er Lars die Grundstellungen und ließ sie ihn dann selber ausprobieren, wobei er seine Haltung korrigierte.  
  
Doch dann betraten Shampoo und eine weitere Amazone die Hütte.  
  
Lars: „Shampoo!"  
  
Shampoo sah ihn erst erstaunt, dann wütend an.  
  
Lars: *Verflucht, ich habe vergessen, dass man sie nicht so ohne weiteres anreden darf!*  
  
Shampoo: „Woher du kennen meinen Namen? Ihr jetzt mitkommen!"  
  
Shampoo nahm Lars, die andere Amazone Ryoga am Arm und führte sie hinaus.  
  
Sie wurden raus auf ein großes Feld gebracht, auf dem viele Männer arbeiteten, nur Männer wie ihnen auffiel. Shampoo führte sie zu einem hochgewachsenen Mann. Erst dann erkannte Lars, dass es Mousse war.  
  
Shampoo: „Mousse, hier sein zwei weitere Arbeiter!"  
  
Mousse: „Oh meine Shampoo! Willst du mit mir ausgehen?"  
  
Ryoga: „Ähm...Ich bin nicht Shampoo! Wenn das diese Blauhaarige ist, die ist schon wieder weg."  
  
Mousse: „Oh...Kommt mit!"  
  
Er drückte Lars eine kleine Schaufel, Ryoga einen kleinen Sack in die Hand.  
  
Mousse: „Wird sind gerade bei der Saat. Einer macht ein kleines Loch in die Erde, so."  
  
Mousse schaufelte ein kleines Loch.  
  
Mousse: „Der andere nimmt zwei Samen und legt sie hinein, dann wird das Loch wieder zugeschaufelt. Das war es auch schon! Ihr wechselt euch natürlich in regelmäßigen Abständen ab."  
  
Damit ging er und fing wieder an zu schaufeln.  
  
Ryoga: „Na dann wollen wir mal!"  
  
Seufzend machten sie sich an die Arbeit.  
  
Sie hätten nicht gedacht, das solch eine Arbeit so anstrengend sein konnte, schon bald tat ihnen der Rücken vom ewigen Bücken weh.  
  
Daher waren sie sehr erfreut über die Mittagspause, die sie allerdings auf dem Feld verbrachten. Von einem alten Mann, der wohl zu alt zum Arbeiten war und daher das Essen ausgab, holten sie sich eine ziemlich eklig aussehende Suppe, die aber überraschend gut schmeckte.  
  
Nach nur einer halben Stunde Pause mussten sie schon wieder weiterarbeiten.  
  
Ryoga: „Ha, diese Frauen! Alles Sklaventreiber! Ich weiß schon, warum ich mich auf die nicht einlasse!"  
  
Innerlich musste Lars schmunzeln, als er daran dachte, wie Ryoga später hinter Akane her sein würde.  
  
Am späten Abend wurden sie schließlich von ihrer Arbeit erlöst. Mit schmerzenden Gliedern legten sie sich, in der Hütte angekommen, erst einmal nieder und unterhielten sich.  
  
Ranma und Genma hatten mittlerweile beschlossen, zum Dorf der Amazonen zurückzukehren, vielleicht war Lars umgekehrt, weil er etwas vergessen hatte.  
  
Da Genma ihr restliches Wasser leider über Ranma verschüttet hatte, musste der nun als Mädchen zurück ins Dorf, worüber er alles andere als erfreut war.  
  
Im Amazonendorf angekommen, wurden sie gleich wieder mit misstrauischen Blicken begutachtet.  
  
Als sie nach Lars fragten, wiesen die Amazonen auf eine große Hütte in der Mitte des Dorfes, dort schien die Anführerin zu wohnen.  
  
Sie gingen auf die Hütte zu. Doch plötzlich schienen sie eine unsichtbare Linie überschritten zu haben, denn alle sich in der Nähe befindlichen Amazonen stürmten auf Genma zu, packten ihn und zerrten ihn zu einer kleinen Hütte, vor der zwei weitere Amazonenkriegerinnen Wache hielten.  
  
Lars seufzte gerade an Ryoga gewandt: „Ach, wenn doch Ranma hier wäre, oder wenigstens Genma."  
  
Ryoga: „Wie sollen die denn bitte hierher kommen?"  
  
Just in diesem Augenblick flog Genma durch die Tür herein und landete unsanft.  
  
Entgeistert starrten die beiden ihn an.  
  
Ryoga/Lars: „Wie kommst du denn hierher?"  
  
Genma: „Das ist alles nur deine Schuld! Wieso haust du auch mitten in der Nacht einfach ab, ohne uns was davon zu sagen?"  
  
Lars: „Ich bin nicht abgehauen, ich wurde entführt!"  
  
Genma fragte entgeistert: „Entführt? Wieso entführen die Amazonen einen Schwächling wie dich?"  
  
Lars grummelte: „Danke für das Kompliment! Wieso haben sie dich denn gefangen genommen?"  
  
Genma: „Keine Ahnung, als ich eine bestimmte Linie überschritten habe, haben sie mich plötzlich hierher gebracht!"  
  
Ryoga: „Dann ist dir wohl das Gleiche passiert wie mir, du hast den Bereich des Dorfes, zu dem nur Frauen Zutritt haben, betreten."  
  
Genma: „Verflucht! Aber zum Glück ist Ranma noch hier, er ist noch frei, weil er als Mädchen hierher gekommen ist."  
  
Ranma-chan sah ihrem Vater entgeistert nach. Sie tippte einer Amazone neben ihr auf die Schulter.  
  
Ranma-chan: „Wieso nehmt ihr ihn gefangen?"  
  
Amazone: „Weißt du das denn nicht? Er hat den Bereich des Dorfes betreten, zu dem Männer keinen Zutritt haben!"  
  
Ranma-chan: „Aha, und wie lange wird er jetzt gefangen gehalten?"  
  
Amazone: „Bis er seine Strafe abgearbeitet hat, also ungefähr zwei Wochen."  
  
Ranma-chan: *Zwei Wochen! Verflucht!*  
  
Ranma-chan: „Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, wie er schon eher wieder freikommen kann?"  
  
Amazone: „Ja, indem seine Arbeit von einem anderen übernommen wird."  
  
Ranma-chan: „Gut, vielen Dank! Sag, hast du zufällig einen Jungen gesehen? Ungefähr so groß, dunkles Haar und eher schwach?"  
  
Amazone: „Ja, er ist auch einer der Gefangenen."  
  
Ranma-chan: *Was? Verdammt! Was soll ich jetzt machen?*  
  
Ranma-chan: „Darf ich die Gefangenen besuchen?"  
  
Amazone: „Ja, jeder hat das Recht, die Gefangenen als persönliche Arbeiter einzusetzen oder sie zu ihrem Mann zu machen!"  
  
Ranma-chan: „Äh, ja, vielen Dank!"  
  
Ranma-chan lief auf die Hütte zu.  
  
Ryoga: „Wo Ranma grad wohl steckt?"  
  
Genau in diesem Augenblick kam Ranma-chan in die Hütte gelaufen.  
  
Lars: „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht..."  
  
Ranma-chan: „Ryoga! Was machst du denn hier?"  
  
Ryoga: „Mir ist das Gleiche wie deinem Vater passiert."  
  
Ranma-chan: „Ihr müsste eine Strafe von zwei Wochen hier abarbeiten. Was sie aber mit dir vorhaben, weiß ich nicht, Lars. Ihr kommt nur früher raus, wenn jemand eure Wochen auch noch mit abarbeitet!"  
  
Da kam Lars ein Gedanke.  
  
Lars: „Mh, wie wäre es, wenn Ryoga und ich uns die zwei Wochen von deinem Vater teilen, also jeder eine Woche mehr abarbeitet?"  
  
Ryoga: „Das kommt gar nicht in die Tüte! Wieso sollte ich mich für diesen Idioten abschuften?"  
  
Ranma-chan: „Ich habe ohnehin eine bessere Idee. Gibt's hier irgendwo Wasser?"  
  
Ryoga holte eine Flasche mit Wasser hervor.  
  
Ranma-chan öffnete die Flasche und schüttete das Wasser über Lars, der sich in Lars-chan verwandelte.  
  
Lars-chan: „Brrrrrr, was zum...?"  
  
Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen, was Ranma wollte.  
  
Ranma-chan: „So, wir beiden kommen hier ohne Probleme raus. Aber was ist mit Ryoga und Genma?"  
  
Lars: „Ich glaube, die einzige Möglichkeit ist, dass wir beide versuchen, von den Amazonen aufgenommen zu werden, dann können wir Ryoga und Genma helfen, ihre Zeit besser zu überstehen. Ohne die zwei Wochen Zwangsarbeit geht es wohl leider nicht!"  
  
Ranma-chan: „Verflucht, du hast Recht! Wir gehen dann mal, viel Glück euch beiden!"  
  
Ryoga/Genma: „Euch auch!"  
  
Ranma-chan und Lars-chan machten sich schnurstracks auf den Weg. Sie betraten die große Hütte. Cologne drehte sich erstaunt um.  
  
Cologne: „Hallo! Wer seid ihr?"  
  
Ranma-chan: „Hallo, wir sind, ähm...Ranko und...ähm...Lasso!"  
  
Entgeistert starrte Lasso sie an.  
  
Cologne: „Mh, ungewöhnliche Namen! Woher kommt ihr und was wollt ihr hier?"  
  
Ranko: „Wir kommen nirgendwo her, wir ziehen durchs Land. Wir würden gerne in den Stamm der Amazonen aufgenommen werden!"  
  
Cologne: „Mhh...es ist möglich, dass ihr unserem Stamm für kurze Zeit beitretet, allerdings werdet ihr als die untersten Amazonen angesehen. Damit seid ihr zwar höher gestuft als die Männer, ihr müsste aber jeder anderen Amazone hier aufs Wort gehorchen! Wollt ihr das wirklich?"  
  
Ranko/Lasso: „Ja!"  
  
Cologne: *Diese Lasso erinnert mich an irgendwen...*  
  
Cologne: „Nun denn, es ist schon spät, daher lasst uns die Willkommenszeremonie schnell hinter uns bringen!"  
  
Sie trat vor die beiden und legte jedem eine Hand auf den Kopf.  
  
Cologne: „Diese beiden Mädchen treten hiermit dem Stamm der Amazonen bei, jedoch nur für kurze Zeit! Sie erklären sich damit einverstanden, allen anderen Amazonen unterstellt zu sein!  
  
Das war es auch schon, ihr bekommt jetzt noch die entsprechende Kleidung."  
  
Cologne hüpfte auf ihrem Stock durch die Hütte, bis sie die passende Kleidung gefunden hatte.  
  
Lasso gab sie eine weite blaue Hose und ein weißes, enges Oberteil.  
  
Ranko bekam hingegen eine rosa Hose sowie ein rosa Oberteil.  
  
Ranko: „Achja, ist es möglich, dass wir in unserem eigenen Zelt wohnen, etwas außerhalb vom Dorf?"  
  
Cologne: „Natürlich! Aber nun geht, es ist schon spät!"  
  
Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zelt musste Lasso andauernd über die Farbe der Kleidung von Ranko lachen.  
  
Lasso: „Haha, darin will ich dich mal sehen!"  
  
Ranko grummelte: „Hrmpf, gleich werde ich mich erstmal wieder in einen Jungen verwandeln, ich hasse es, als Mädchen herumzulaufen!  
  
Dabei fällt mir ein...Wir haben gar kein Wasser! Verdammter Mist!"  
  
Lasso: „Ach, hier wird schon irgendwo eine Quelle zu finden sein."  
  
Und tatsächlich, in der Nähe ihres Lagers fanden sie wirklich eine kleine Quelle.  
  
Erleichtert seufzend verwandelten sie sich wieder in Jungen zurück.  
  
Lars: „Dieser Fluch mag ja einige Vorteile haben, aber ich will ihn sobald es geht wieder loswerden! Das ist ja entsetzlich!"  
  
Ranma: „Mir geht's genauso!"  
  
Lars: „Achja, wie kommst du eigentlich auf so einen bescheuerten Namen wie Lasso?"  
  
Ranma meinte verlegen: „Mir ist nichts besseres eingefallen, tut mir leid."  
  
Dann legten sie sich schlafen.  
  
Ausnahmsweise wurden Ranma und Lars einmal nicht von ihrem nervigen Vater geweckt sondern erwachten durch Mutter Natur.  
  
Genma und Ryoga waren schon längst auf dem Feld und arbeiteten, während Ranma und Lars gähnend aufwachten.  
  
Dann verwandelten sie sich mit Hilfe des Wassers in Ranko und Lasso.  
  
Während Lasso noch ganz zufrieden mit ihrer neuen Kleidung war, war Ranko alles andere als vergnügt über die Farbe ihrer Montur.  
  
Als sie ins Amazonendorf kamen, herrschte dort ein großer Aufruhr.  
  
Lasso hielt eine vorbeilaufende Amazone an und erkundigte sich, was los sei.  
  
Amazone: „Einer der Gefangenen ist über Nacht ausgebrochen!", rief sie und lief weiter.  
  
Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengrube schauten sich die beiden an.  
  
Ranko: „Was machen wir jetzt? Wie wäre es mit ein bisschen Training? In Sachen Kampftechniken?"  
  
Lasso: „Gerne!"  
  
Sie begaben sich auf einen freien Platz am Rande des Dorfes.  
  
Ranko ließ sich von Lasso die Grundstellungen zeigen, die sie von Ryoga gelernt hatte.  
  
Nachdem Ranko sie ein bisschen korrigiert hatte, schien sie zufrieden zu sein.  
  
Ranko: „So, und jetzt einige ganz einfache Attacken. Erst einmal einen ganz normalen Faustschlag."  
  
Anhand eines Strohsackes an einem Holzstab als Opfer zeigte Ranko Lasso den Schlag.  
  
Lasso probierte es ebenfalls.  
  
Ranko: „Das wichtige dabei ist, dass der Arm voll durchgestreckt wird, um die ganze Kraft in den Schlag zu legen. Die Zielgenauigkeit darf unter der Kraft aber nicht leiden! So, und jetzt das Ganze schneller!"  
  
Ranko schlug abwechselnd mit dem linken und dem rechten Arm auf den Strohsack ein.  
  
Ranko: „So, und jetzt du, du hörst erst auf, wenn ich es dir erlaube!"  
  
Lasso fing genau wie Ranko eben an, den armen Strohsack zu malträtieren.  
  
Ranko: „Dieses Tempo behältst du jetzt bei!"  
  
Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit wurde Lasso langsamer, das war einfach zu anstrengend.  
  
Ranko ließ sie noch kurze Zeit weiter schlagen, bis sie Lasso das Zeichen zum Aufhören gab.  
  
Ranko: „Ich sehe, du bist in den Armen schon erschöpft. Kommen wir jetzt zu den Beinen, hier ein ganz normaler Fußkick."  
  
Ranko verpasste dem Strohsack aus der Grundstellung heraus einen Kick.  
  
Ranko: „Das wichtige hierbei ist wie vorher die volle Durchstreckung des Beines, der Winkel zu dem Standbein muss ein rechter Winkel sein!"  
  
Lasso probierte es, verlor aber dabei fast das Gleichgewicht.  
  
Ranko: „Das Standbein darf nicht eingeknickt sein, das kommt erst später. Am Anfang ist es leichter, auch das Standbein durchgestreckt zu lassen."  
  
Schließlich gelang Lasso auch der Kick, nachdem Ranko noch ein wenig ihre Haltung korrigiert hatte.  
  
Auch diesen Kick musste sie beidseitig trainieren.  
  
So verbrachten sie den gesamten Vormittag mit trainieren, mittlerweile hatte Ranko schon die meisten Grundattacken gelernt.  
  
Schließlich begaben sie sich wieder zu ihren Zelten.  
  
Ranko: „Du lernst wirklich außergewöhnlich schnell, wenn du so weitermachst, solltest du schon bald wesentlich besser sein."  
  
Lasso war sehr erfreut, das zu hören.  
  
Nachdem sie sich ein wenig Essen aus Dosen auf dem Campingkocher zu Gemüte geführt hatten, erwärmten sie noch Wasser und verwandelten sich zurück.  
  
Lars: „Jedes Mal bin ich aufs neue froh, wieder ein Junge zu sein!"  
  
Den gesamten Nachmittag verbrachten sie wieder mit trainieren.  
  
Sie merkten nicht, dass sie aus der Ferne beobachtet wurden. Ihr Beobachter hatte allerdings nicht mitbekommen, wie sie sich verwandelt hatten.  
  
Es war Shampoo.  
  
Shampoo: *Mh, irgendwie ich mag ausgebrochenen Gefangenen, obwohl kaum kenne ich ihn und er sein Schwächling! Das mir nicht sein passiert mit Mann bis jetzt!  
  
Ich muss Urgroßmutter sagen, dass ich ihn gefunden!  
  
Aber wer sein anderer Junge?*  
  
Sie drehte sich um und lief ins Dorf zurück.  
  
Als Cologne von der Neuigkeit erfuhr, befahl sie, dass die beiden weiter ungesehen beobachtet werden sollten. Keiner jedoch sollte den Jungen wieder gefangen nehmen, worüber Shampoo sehr erstaunt war.  
  
Cologne: „Irgendetwas stimmt mit dem Jungen nicht! Er flieht aus dem Dorf, schlägt sein Lager aber genau neben unserem Dorf auf! Das würde kein normaler Mensch tun!  
  
Wenn jemand etwas besondere über die beiden bemerkt, soll es mir sofort mitgeteilt werden!"  
  
Shampoo: „Ja, Urgroßmutter!"  
  
Shampoo lief hinaus, um die Befehle weiterzugeben.  
  
Abends lag Lars noch lange wach, viele Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf.  
  
Lars: *Wie bin ich bloß hierher gekommen? Und woher kam eigentlich der Rucksack, der alles Lebensnotwendige enthielt? Ob ich meine Familie je wieder sehe?*  
  
Dies waren nur einige der vielen Gedanken, Fragen über Fragen, auf die er keine Antworten wusste. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass seine Eltern sich bestimmt schon Sorgen machen würden, wo er denn steckte.  
  
Schließlich schlief auch er spät in der Nacht ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte er auf, ließ die Augen aber geschlossen, um die Ruhe zu genießen.  
  
Lars: *Das tut gut, kein Genma der einen weckt!*  
  
In diesem Augenblick piepte sein Wecker.  
  
Kerzengerade saß er in seinem Bett. Seinem ‚Bett'?  
  
Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Er lag, beziehungsweise saß nun in seinem Bett in seinem Zimmer. Entgeistert ließ er seinen Blick über seinen Computer und die anderen Gegenstände streifen.  
  
Lars: *War das ganze etwas nur ein Traum? Aber ein so langer Traum? Und so realistisch? Datum. Das Datum! Der wievielte ist heute?*  
  
Sein Blick wanderte auf den digitalen Wecker, der immer noch piepte und auch eine Datumsanzeige besaß.  
  
Er seufzte traurig. Das ganze war also nur ein Traum gewesen! Denn gestern war der Tag, an dem er nicht in der Schule war.  
  
Doch dann bemerkte er etwas, was ihn wirklich schockte.  
  
Als er an sich heruntersah, trug er die Sachen, die Cologne ihm gegeben hatte.  
  
###############################################################  
  
Dies war das erste Kapitel. Leider gibt es einige ungewollte Parallelen zu „Der Einsteiger" von Mark Soul. Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte hatte ich allerdings schon, bevor ich die Geschichte von ihm überhaupt gelesen hatte.  
  
Ich hoffe auf faire Kritik!  
  
############################################################### 


	2. Das Amazonendorf

Kapitel 2 – Das Amazonendorf:  
  
Wie versteinert saß er völlig verwirrt auf seinem Bett. Wie war das nur möglich?  
  
Er hatte innerhalb von wenigen Stunden eine ganze Woche in einer anderen Welt verbracht.  
  
Jetzt war er sich ganz sicher, dass er nicht geträumt hatte, das Ganze war viel zu real gewesen,  
  
die Kleidung war außerdem der Beweis dafür, dass er wirklich woanders gewesen war.  
  
Aber wie war er dort hingekommen?  
  
Er hatte immer noch unzählige Fragen, auf die er wohl nie eine Antwort bekommen würde.  
  
Da fiel ihm etwas ein. Er sprang aus dem Bett und rannte ins Badezimmer.  
  
Schnell zog er sich aus und stieg in die Dusche.  
  
Zitternd hielt er den Duschkopf über seinen Körper. Er zögerte noch kurz, dann drehte er das kalte Wasser auf.  
  
Dann sprang er aus der Dusche und starrte sich an.  
  
Was hieß hier sich? Er starrte jemand Fremden an. ‚Eine' Fremde. Der Fluch. Sogar hier, in einer anderen Welt, wirkte er noch.  
  
Er starrte immer noch völlig entgeistert auf seinen weiblichen Körper. In der anderen Welt, er hatte sich entschlossen, sie Ranmas Welt zu nennen, hatte er keinen Spiegel zur Verfügung gehabt. Jetzt konnte er zum ersten Mal seine weibliche Figur betrachten.  
  
Und er musste zugeben, er war wirklich hübsch. Die Haarfarbe war gleich geblieben, jedoch waren die Haare in seiner weiblichen Form wesentlich länger.  
  
Auch die Augenfarbe war gleich geblieben. Die Gesichtszüge hatten sich zwar geändert und waren weiblicher, wenn man aber genau hinsah, konnte man Ähnlichkeiten zu seinem männlichen Gesicht erkennen.  
  
Dann fiel sein Blick auf Regionen weiter unten, er war wirklich gut bestückt. Noch tiefer traute er sich nicht zu blicken, er war schon erregt genug.  
  
Für eine Frau hatte er wirklich einen perfekten und schönen Körper, jedoch wollte er schnell wieder er selber werden.  
  
Er sprang unter die Dusche und ließ das warme Wasser über sich rieseln. Augenblicklich merkte er das mittlerweile zur Normalität gewordene Ziehen in seinem Körper, dann war er wieder er selbst.  
  
Langsam zog er sich wieder an und ging die Treppe hinunter in die Küche, wo seine Mutter herumwirtschaftete. Er entschied, nicht in die Schule zu gehen, er musste das Ganze erst verarbeiten.  
  
Lars: „Mama, ich gehe heute nicht in die Schule, mir ist irgendwie nicht gut."  
  
Mutter: „Ist gut, ich werde dir eine Entschuldigung schreiben. Oh, woher hast du denn die Sachen?"  
  
Lars: *Verdammt, ich habe vergessen, mir was anderes anzuziehen.*  
  
Lars: „Die habe ich mir gestern Nachmittag gekauft."  
  
Mutter: „Ich habe gar nicht mitbekommen, dass du weg warst! Aber jetzt geh schnell hoch ins Bett, wenn es dir nicht gut geht!"  
  
Lars lief schnell wieder nach oben. Er setzte sich auf den Rand seines Bettes.  
  
Er hatte den Fluch also auch in der normalen Welt, loswerden konnte er ihn aber nur in Ranmas Welt, und wie sollte er da hinkommen?  
  
Da fiel ihm das Training ein. Er sah eine schwere Kiste mit Computersachen an. Früher hatte er immer große Probleme gehabt, die anzuheben. Ob das jetzt wohl anders war?  
  
Er hob die Kiste hoch, und wirklich, es fiel ihm wesentlich leichter, die Kiste zu heben.  
  
Das Training hatte also wirklich etwas gebracht. Bis zum Mittag trainierte er noch für sich selber mit allen möglichen Kraftübungen, am Nachmittag entspannte er sich dann am Computer.  
  
Abends legte er sich früh ins Bett, doch schlafen konnte er nicht, erstens hatte er immer noch ein wenig Muskelkater, obwohl der in den letzten Tagen in Ranmas Welt weniger geworden war und zweitens machte er sich immer noch viel zu viele Gedanken.  
  
Doch spät in der Nacht fiel er dann schließlich in einen sanften Schlaf.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte er erst spät auf. Er setzte sich auf und rieb sich die verschlafenen Augen. Doch als er sah, wo er sich befand, legte er sich gleich wieder hin und starrte die Decke seines Zeltes an.  
  
Lars: *Was passiert hier bloß? Jetzt bin ich wieder in Ranmas Welt!*  
  
Er kletterte aus seinem Zelt und traf davor Ranma an, der gerade aß. Lars setzte sich zu ihm und schnappte sich schnell auch etwas, bevor Ranma alles aufgegessen hatte.  
  
Lars: „Ranma, ich muss dir etwas erzählen, es geht darum, woher ich komme. Aber sag mir erst eins: Wie lange war ich weg?"  
  
Ranma fragte erstaunt: „Was, du warst in der Nacht noch weg? Das habe ich ja gar nicht bemerkt!"  
  
Lars war nun ebenfalls erstaunt: „Was? Du meinst, ich war gar nicht weg?"  
  
Ranma: „Nein, sonst hätte ich das gemerkt!"  
  
Ranmas Augen weiteten sich immer mehr, als er Lars Geschichte hörte. Als Lars schließlich verstummte, meinte Ranma: „Und du sagst, in deiner Welt hast du auch den Fluch? Dieser Wechsel zwischen den Welten muss irgendwie mit dem Schlaf zusammenhängen! Lass mich mal überlegen. Ich stelle einfach mal eine These auf:  
  
Wenn du bei dir in deiner Welt einschläfst, wachst du hier wieder auf und verbringst sieben Tage, also eine Woche hier. Wenn du in der siebten Nacht einschläfst, erwachst du am nächsten Tag wieder in deiner Welt, dort verbringst du einen Tag und erwachst dann wieder hier und bleibst für weitere sieben Tage hier. Und wenn du hier bist, vergeht in deiner Welt nur das Ende der Nacht, bis du wieder da bist, anders herum genauso.  
  
Das wiederum würde heißen, dass hier die Tage entweder schneller vorbeigehen, was ich aber nicht glaube, hier sind es ja auch vierundzwanzig Stunden, oder es findet irgendwie eine Zeitverschiebung statt.  
  
Erstaunlich, trotzdem kann ich es nicht wirklich glauben!"  
  
Lars: „Ich weiß, es klingt unglaublich und verrückt, aber in sieben Tagen werde ich dir etwas aus meiner Welt mitbringen, das scheint zu gehen, denn ich hatte auch Colognes Kleidung an, als ich in unserer Welt aufgewacht bin!  
  
Und ich habe dir noch etwas verschwiegen. Ich kenne diese Welt, nicht alles, aber ziemlich viel, zum Beispiel kenne ich dich, Ryoga, Genma und noch einige mehr!"  
  
Ranma: „Was? Woher das denn?"  
  
Lars erzählte ihm von den Mangaheften, die es in seiner Welt gab.  
  
Lars: „Ich kenne also deine ungefähre Zukunft und was dir noch passieren wird, das sollte dir von Vorteil sein, so kannst du dir eine Menge Ärger sparen, glaub mir!"  
  
Ranma: „Das...Das klingt wirklich ein bisschen sehr krass! Aber woher kennt jemand in deiner Welt meine Geschichte? Diese Person kann nicht hier gewesen sein, denn wenn es stimmt, was du erzählt hast, beginnen diese Mangahefte ja erst bei den Quellen, oder?"  
  
Lars: „Ja, es sei denn, ich reise in die Vergangenheit in dieser Welt. Oh Mann ist das kompliziert! Jetzt wäre ein bisschen Training nicht schlecht, das lenkt mich wenigstens etwas ab."  
  
Also fingen sie an zu trainieren.  
  
Ranma schaute Lars zu, als dieser verschieden Attacken nacheinander vollführte.  
  
Ranma: *Er ist lernt wirklich schnell, seine Haltung bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten ist schon fast perfekt!*  
  
Auch dieses Mal merkten sie nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurden, dieses Mal waren es aber mehr als nur eine Amazone.  
  
Ranma: „Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Trainingskampf?"  
  
Lars: „Ich habe zwar sowieso keine Chance gegen dich, aber Lust habe ich trotzdem!"  
  
Sie stellten sich gegenüber auf, beide gingen in Kampfstellung.  
  
Ranma: „Greif mich an!"  
  
Lars sprang auf ihn los und versuchte, ihm einen Kick zu verpassen. Doch Ranma duckte sich und fegte Lars mit einem Tritt gegen sein Standbein von den Beinen.  
  
Lars rappelte sich auf und versuchte es wieder, dieses Mal mit den Fäusten. Doch Ranma konnte jeden Schlag mit Leichtigkeit abwehren. Er war einfach zu schnell.  
  
Ranma gab Lars noch Tipps über die speziellen Attacken, damit seine Deckung nicht total frei war.  
  
Ranma: „Deine Kraft ist schon viel mehr geworden, daran müssen wir aber noch weiter arbeiten, außerdem musst du schneller werden!  
  
Jetzt machen wir aber erst einmal eine Übung für dein Gleichgewicht, manchmal schwankst du noch zu sehr!"  
  
Er lief zu seinem Zelt, kramte einen Topf hervor und füllte ihn mit Wasser. Dann stellte er ihn sich auf den Kopf und balancierte ihn ohne Probleme zu Lars.  
  
Ranma: „So, und jetzt du! Streng dich an, andernfalls wirst du wieder ein Mädchen!"  
  
Vorsichtig stellte Lars sich den Topf auf den Kopf. Starr blieb er stehen, damit der Topf nicht herunterfiel.  
  
Ranma: „Jetzt komm auf mich zu!"  
  
Lars machte einen Schritt nach vorne, doch schon rutschte der Topf und überschüttete Lars mit Wasser.  
  
Ranma kugelte sich vor Lachen über Lassos Gesicht.  
  
Lasso: „Können wir das nicht ohne Wasser üben?"  
  
Ranma grinste: „Na gut, meinetwegen. Aber ein bisschen Spaß musste ja sein."  
  
Während Ranma ein neues Feuer für das Mittagessen entfachte, übte Lars die ganze Zeit an seinem Gleichgewicht.  
  
Frustriert gab er nach einer Weile auf. Es wollte einfach nicht klappen!  
  
Als sich Lars beim Essen darüber beschwerte, gab Ranma zu, dass er es früher auch nicht beim ersten Mal geschafft hatte.  
  
Ranma: „Du darfst einfach nicht an den Topf denken. Bewege dich so, als hättest du gar nichts auf deinem Kopf."  
  
Lars probierte es gleich wieder, doch er konnte den Topf einfach nicht vergessen, es klappte nicht.  
  
Shampoo wunderte sich, was die beiden Jungen da mit dem Topf bloß veranstalteten, sie konnte keinen Sinn darin entdecken.  
  
Als Lars der Topf wieder einmal herunterfiel, meinte Ranma:  
  
„Das reicht jetzt erstmal. Jetzt machen wir noch ein wenig Krafttraining. Danach gehen wir ins Amazonendorf, wir müssen uns dort mal wieder blicken lassen."  
  
Jetzt musste Lars Liegestütze machen, allerdings mit nur einem Arm, der andere wurde hinterm Rücken verschränkt.  
  
Schon nach wenigen Liegestützen brach er zusammen. Also wechselte er den Arm, womit er aber auch nicht viel mehr schaffte.  
  
Ranma: „Mach einfach immer so weiter, wenn du auf der einen Seite nicht mehr kannst, nimmst du die andere. Diese Übung trainiert die Armkraft ungemein! Sag mal, wo sind eigentlich die Manschetten geblieben?"  
  
Lars keuchte: „Die müssten noch irgendwo im Zelt liegen, nach der Entführung habe ich völlig vergessen, sie wieder anzulegen."  
  
Ranma: „Achso. Mach jetzt weiter mit den Liegestützen, ich sag dir Bescheid, wenn es genug ist."  
  
Ranma fing an, selber ein wenig zu trainieren.  
  
Shampoo beobachtete die beiden immer noch, sie schienen zu trainieren.  
  
Nach einer Stunde hielt Ranma es für genug. Erleichtert blieb Lars liegen und drehte sich auf den Rücken.  
  
Ranma: „Ah, du liegst schon richtig, jetzt fang an mit Sit-ups, und zwar wieder, bis ich dir sage, dass es reicht!"  
  
Stöhnend fing Lars mit den Sit-ups an.  
  
Nach einer weiteren halbe Stunde rief Ranma Lars zu sich.  
  
Ranma: „Komm, jetzt gehen wir in das Amazonendorf! Allerdings sollten wir uns nicht hier in aller Öffentlichkeit verwandeln, ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl, dass wir beobachtet werden.  
  
Lass uns in mein Zelt gehen."  
  
Also gingen sie mit einem Topf kaltem Wasser in Ranmas Zelt und tauchten ihre Köpfe hinein. Dann zogen sie sich im Zelt noch ihre Amazonenkleidung an.  
  
So verließen sie das Zelt. Doch Ranko hatte noch eine Überraschung für Lasso parat.  
  
Sie warf ihr die Manschetten zu.  
  
Ranko: „Hier, das sind wie versprochen die Manschetten mit einem Gewicht von einhundert Kilo."  
  
Stöhnend streifte Lasso sich die Manschetten um.  
  
Shampoo war völlig überrascht, als sie bemerkte, wie zwei Mädchen aus dem einen Zelt kamen. Also waren sie zu viert!  
  
Und nun schienen die Mädchen auch noch zum Amazonendorf zu gehen.  
  
Dann bemerkte sie, dass dies die neuen Amazonen waren, die nur für kurze Zeit in den Stamm mit aufgenommen worden waren.  
  
Schnell huschte sie davon, um ihre Urgroßmutter davon zu unterrichten.  
  
Cologne: „Ranko und Lasso sind also zusammen mit einem weiteren Jungen und unserem alten Bekannten unterwegs. Das wird ja immer interessanter!"  
  
Auf dem Weg ins Dorf meinte Ranko zu Lasso:  
  
„Schau, du hast es geschafft! Dein Gleichgewicht ist fast perfekt!"  
  
Lasso: „Was? Wie kommst du denn darauf?"  
  
Ranko: „Naja, du hast den Topf immer noch auf deinem Kopf! Das scheinst du wohl vergessen zu haben!"  
  
Erstaunt fühlte Lasso nach dem Topf.  
  
Lasso: „Ich habe es wirklich geschafft! Das hätte ich nicht gedacht!"  
  
Ranko: *Ich auch nicht. Sogar ich habe länger gebraucht als er bei dieser Übung.*  
  
Ranko: „Jetzt müsstest du ihn auch so leicht balancieren können, obwohl du weißt, dass er da ist, denn jetzt hält dein Körper sein Gleichgewicht völlig alleine."  
  
Lasso ging einige Schritte und hüpfte sogar einmal, der Topf blieb wo er war.  
  
Lasso: „Du hast Recht! Ich werde ich aber hier liegenlassen, das sieht doch ein bisschen blöd aus, wenn ich damit ins Dorf komme."  
  
Mit diesen Worten legte sie den Topf an den Wegrand.  
  
Im Dorf angekommen, gingen sie direkt aufs Feld. Ryoga und Genma schufteten immer noch, anscheinend wurde das Feld jetzt umgegraben, um die Samen besser zu verteilen.  
  
Ranko und Lasso schauten den Arbeitern eine Weile zu, dann fiel Lasso etwas ein.  
  
Lasso: „Wir könnten doch die Amazonen fragen, ob sie mich ein wenig trainieren, die haben doch noch einige andere Techniken, oder?"  
  
Ranko: „Ja, du hast Recht, fragen kostet ja nichts."  
  
Also machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Cologne.  
  
Cologne schien sie schon erwartet zu haben, als sie die Hütte betraten.  
  
Cologne: „Hallo ihr beiden Hübschen. Was führt euch zu mir?"  
  
Lasso: „Wir wollten fragen, ob mich eine Amazone trainieren könnte. Ich bin nämlich noch nicht sehr erfahren im Kampf. Und da wir nun ja gewissermaßen Amazonen sind..."  
  
Cologne: „Das wäre wohl möglich, allerdings können wir euch nicht die geheimen Attacken der Amazonen lehren, nur die, die allgemein bekannt sind!"  
  
Lasso: „Das würde mir schon reichen, es wäre mir eine Ehre!"  
  
Cologne: „Und was ist mit dir? Ranko war doch der Name oder?"  
  
Ranko: „Ja. Ich möchte beim Training nur zuschauen, danke."  
  
Cologne: „Gut, haltet euch einfach im Dorf auf, ich werde schon jemanden finden, der dich ein wenig trainiert. Ich habe da auch schon jemanden im Kopf..."  
  
Lasso: „Vielen Dank noch einmal für ihre Hilfe."  
  
Während sich Ranko und Lasso verbeugten, erwiderte Cologne:  
  
„Keine Ursache, ihr seid ja schließlich Amazonen, und Amazonen gelten als gute Kämpfer. Also streng dich an!"  
  
Lasso: „Das werde ich!"  
  
Damit gingen sie aus der Hütte.  
  
Ranko: „Das wird ein gutes Training für dich werden. Du lernst dadurch neue Kampftechniken und wirst auch besser, die Amazonen sind bekannt für ihre Stärke."  
  
Cologne rief unterdessen Shampoo zu sich.  
  
Cologne: „Shampoo, du wirst dieses Mädchen Lasso trainieren. Sie ist noch ziemlich unerfahren im Kämpfen, also gib dir Mühe. Außerdem kannst du so vielleicht noch einiges über ihre beiden Freunde in Erfahrung bringen!"  
  
Shampoo: „Shampoo keine Lust trainieren Mädchen!"  
  
Cologne: „Shampoo, du wirst sie trainieren! Das ist ein Befehl! Außerdem bist du die beste Kriegerin unseres Dorfes!"  
  
Geschmeichelt meinte Shampoo: „Gut, Urgroßmutter, ich werden Mädchen trainieren!"  
  
Damit verließ sie die Hütte und machte sich auf die Suche nach den Beiden.  
  
Ranko und Lasso hatten es sich unterdessen an einem Baum gemütlich gemacht.  
  
Als sie merkten, dass Shampoo direkt auf sie zu steuerte, fragte Ranko besorgt:  
  
„Was will die denn jetzt von uns?"  
  
Lasso: „Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht..."  
  
Sie brach den Satz ab, da Shampoo nun bei ihnen war.  
  
Shampoo: „Shampoo sollen dich trainieren! Komm mit!"  
  
Erstaunt sahen sich Ranko und Lasso an und liefen hinter Shampoo her.  
  
Sie betraten eine Hütte, die als Dojo zu dienen schien.  
  
Shampoo: „Du mir zeigen, was du schon können!"  
  
Während Lasso Shampoo zeigte, welche Techniken sie beherrschte, setzte sich Ranko und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, um zuzuschauen.  
  
Nachdem Shampoo dies gesehen hatte, meinte sie:  
  
„Du sollten kämpfen mit Waffe! Ich dir geben eine und dir zeigen, wie damit umgehen!"  
  
Als Shampoo jedoch mit zwei Bonbouris erschien, wehrte Lasso ab.  
  
Lasso: „Kann ich nicht eine andere Waffe nehmen?"  
  
Shampoo schien enttäuscht zu sein: „Natürlich! Was du wollen?"  
  
Lasso: „Öhm...was gibt es denn so alles?"  
  
Shampoo: „Du kommen mit."  
  
Damit drehte sie sich um und ging in einen Nachbarraum.  
  
Ranko folgte ihnen neugierig.  
  
Der Nachbarraum schien als Waffenkammer zu dienen, an den Wänden und an Regalen hingen Waffen aller Art.  
  
Lasso ging an riesigen Äxten, Schwertern, Hämmern und Bögen vorbei.  
  
Es schien hier wirklich jede Waffe zu geben, vom kleinen Dolch bis hin zur meterlangen Hellebarde.  
  
Lasso: „Könntest du mir eine gute kleine Waffe empfehlen? Ich will nicht immer so viel mit mir herumschleppen!"  
  
Shampoo: „Mhhh, ich gucken."  
  
Während Shampoo die Reihen abging, kam Ranko mit einer kleinen Kugel an.  
  
Ranko: „Ist das klein genug?"  
  
Shampoo rief: „Vorsichtig sein!"  
  
Entgeistert starrte Ranko auf die Kugel, aus der sich plötzlich Stäbe ausfalteten. Blitzschnell bildeten diese Stäbe eine Art Ei um Ranko herum. Immer mehr Stäbe kamen aus der Kugel, die sich nun über Rankos Kopf, also auf der Spitze des Eis befand, so dass Ranko schließlich nicht mehr zu sehen war.  
  
Man hörte Rankos entgeisterte Stimme nur gedämpft.  
  
Ranko: „Was zur Hölle ist das? Lasst mich hier raus!"  
  
Shampoo drückte oben auf die kleine Kugel. Sofort klappten die Stäbe wieder ein und verschwanden in der Kugel.  
  
Shampoo platzierte die Kugel vorsichtig wieder im Regal.  
  
Shampoo: „Du müssen sein vorsichtig hier drin, sehr gefährlich!"  
  
Ranko, noch etwas bleich, machte sich schon daran, die nächsten Waffen zu erkunden.  
  
Nun war auch Lassos Interesse geweckt. Langsam und mit großen Augen ging sie die Reihen ab.  
  
Plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf einige Scheiben, die man anscheinend in einem Gürtel verstauen konnte.  
  
Lasso: „Shampoo, was sind das hier für Dinger?"  
  
Lasso fasste sie lieber nicht an sondern wartete, bis Shampoo bei ihr war, zum Glück, wie sich zeigte.  
  
Shampoo: „Das sein sehr gefährliche Waffe! Sein klein und handlich, aber sehr gefährlich. Pass auf!"  
  
Shampoo nahm eine Scheibe in die Hand und balancierte sie horizontal auf ihren senkrecht in die Luft gestreckten Zeigefinger. Sie ruckte mit dem Zeigefinger einmal kurz hoch, so dass die Scheibe hochflog und wieder auf dem Zeigefinger landete. In dem Augenblick, in dem die Scheibe den Zeigefinger wieder berührte, fuhren sich drei Klingen um die Scheibe herum aus.  
  
Erschrocken durch das scharfe Geräusch und das blitzschnelle Ausfahren der Klingen sprang Lasso zurück.  
  
Shampoo nahm eine weitere Scheibe. Wieder vollführte sie den Aktivierungsmechanismus mit dem Zeigefinger. Dieses Mal schossen jedoch Seile mit kleinen Gewichten an den Enden heraus.  
  
Lasso war zwar fasziniert von der Waffe, allerdings war ihr das doch zu gefährlich.  
  
Lasso: „Das ist wirklich eine tolle Waffe, aber ich will mich ja nicht selber umbringen."  
  
Mit einem Achselzucken legte Shampoo auch die Scheiben wieder an ihre Position zurück.  
  
Ranko hielt ein langes, schmales Schwert hoch und blickte sie fragend an.  
  
Lasso schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Lasso: „Zu groß."  
  
Shampoo: „Ah, Shampoo haben gefunden gute Waffe für Lasso!"  
  
Sie kam mit zwei Kugeln zu ihr.  
  
Shampoo: „Dies sein viele Waffen auf einmal! Sehr gefährlich, aber nicht schwer einzusetzen. Schau her!"  
  
Sie nahm eine der Kugeln und übte anscheinend einen Druck auf sie aus.  
  
Plötzlich fuhr sich eine Klinge aus ihr heraus.  
  
Shampoo: „Schwert!"  
  
Nach einem weiteren Druck verschwand sie wieder, Shampoo drehte die Kugel in ihrer Hand und drückte wieder.  
  
Dieses mal fuhren sich auf zwei gegenüberliegenden Seiten zwei gebogene Klingen aus.  
  
Shampoo: „Bumerang! Kann man auch gut als Abwehr benutzen."  
  
Die Klingen verschwanden wieder.  
  
Dann erschien ein Griff, als Shampoo diesen statt der Kugel anfasste, kamen Stacheln aus der Kugel.  
  
Shampoo: „Morgenstern!"  
  
Die Stacheln verschwanden wieder, als Shampoo wieder die Kugel anfasste, auch der Griff.  
  
Nach einem weiteren Drehen der Kugel erschien ein Netz, erschwert mit Gewichten, groß genug, einen Menschen festzuhalten.  
  
Shampoo: „Fangnetz! Und weil zwei Kugeln, man können haben zwei Waffen auf einmal!"  
  
Lasso: „Das ist gut! Die nehme ich!"  
  
Sie begaben sich wieder in den Trainingsraum.  
  
Shampoo: „Guck, hier auf Kugel sind kleine Erhebungen, damit man auch ohne gucken weiß, welche Waffe man haben!"  
  
Tatsächlich befanden sich auf der Kugel kleine Höcker, genau wie bei der Blindenschrift, mehrere nebeneinander.  
  
Shampoo: „Wenn eine Erhebung, Schwert, zwei Bumerang, drei Morgenstern und vier Erhebungen Fangnetz. Du musst Kugel drehen in Hand, bis du fühlen die Erhebungen an den drei mittleren Fingern, Zeige-, Mittel- und Ringfinger, dann drücken."  
  
Shampoo gab Lasso die beiden Kugeln in die Hand.  
  
Sie waren doch ein wenig schwerer als sie gedacht hatte, aber trotzdem noch leicht im Gegensatz zu anderen Waffen.  
  
Shampoo: „Jetzt fahren aus Fangnetz ohne gucken bei linke Kugel und Bumerang bei rechte Kugel!"  
  
Konzentriert fühlte sie nach den Erhebungen, erst bei der linken, dann bei der rechten Hand.  
  
Dann drückte sie auf die Kugeln.  
  
Fangnetz und Bumerang fuhren sich aus.  
  
Shampoo: „Für erstes Mal nicht schlecht. Aber du müssen lernen, Erhebungen fühlen nicht nacheinander sondern gleichzeitig bei beiden Händen! Und natürlich du müssen schneller werden!  
  
Jetzt machen erst mit einer Kugel, ich sagen, du möglichst schnell fahren aus. Wenn du Erhebungen an den drei mittleren Fingern fühlst, Waffen fahren normalerweise so aus, dass sie dich nicht treffen."  
  
Shampoo: „Schwert!"  
  
Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis das Schwert erschien.  
  
Shampoo: „Morgenstern!"  
  
Der Griff fuhr sich aus, Lasso warf die Kugel ein wenig hoch, um den Griff anzufassen, die Stacheln fuhren sich aus.  
  
So machten sie eine Weile weiter, mit der Zeit ging das Ausfahren immer schneller vonstatten.  
  
Als Shampoo zufrieden war, machten sie das Ganze noch einmal mit der anderen Hand.  
  
Lasso: „Achja, wie heißen diese Kugeln eigentlich?"  
  
Shampoo: „Kugeln erfunden von alten Ninja, deshalb heißen Ninjaboule."  
  
Ranko war ebenso fasziniert von den Ninjaboules wie Lasso.  
  
Shampoo: „So, für heute das sein genug. Komm morgen früh wieder, wir dann machen weiter!"  
  
Lasso: „Vielen Dank, dass du mich trainierst! Kann ich die Ninjaboules behalten?"  
  
Shampoo: „Ja, hier sein Gürtel für Ninjaboules, betrachte es als Geschenk der Amazonen."  
  
Shampoo reichte ihr einen Gürtel, an dem links und rechts zwei Schlaufen baumelten.  
  
Lasso legte sich den Gürtel um und hing die Kugeln links und rechts von sich in die Schlaufen.  
  
Ähnlich wie bei einem Pistolenhalfter konnte man so blitzschnell die Kugeln ziehen.  
  
Mittlerweile war es draußen dunkel geworden. Lasso und Ranko schauten noch kurz bei Ryoga und Genma vorbei, doch die beiden waren anscheinend völlig erschöpft und schliefen schon.  
  
Also gingen sie wieder zu ihrem Lager. Unterwegs sammelte Lasso den Topf ein und balancierte ihn gedankenverloren auf dem Kopf.  
  
Lasso: „So, jetzt will ich mich aber schnell wieder zurückverwandeln, ich war jetzt lange genug ein Mädchen!"  
  
Sie erhitzten schnell ein wenig Wasser über dem Feuer und verwandelten sich im Zelt zurück.  
  
Dann setzten sie sich ans Feuer und machten sich etwas zu Essen warm.  
  
Während das Essen vor sich hin kochte, unterhielten sie sich über den heutigen Tag.  
  
Ranma: „Diese Ninjas müssen wirklich intelligente Leute gewesen sein. Diese Ninjaboules sind einfach genial!"  
  
Lars: „Ja, wie jemand darauf wohl gekommen ist? Das ist genau die Art Waffe, die ich gesucht habe, klein und handlich, aber trotzdem gefährlich."  
  
Noch eine Weile lang unterhielten sie sich beim Essen über die Ninjaboules.  
  
Als Lars sich schließlich hinlegen wollte, meinte Ranma:  
  
„Willst du die Manschetten gar nicht abnehmen?"  
  
Lars: „Ich habe die ganze Zeit gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich sie getragen habe! Und das bei einhundert Kilo!"  
  
Ranma: „Ich weiß, ich habe dich beobachtet. Nur noch ein, zwei Tage, dann brauchst du sie nicht mehr. Du bist jetzt stark genug, wenn du weitertrainierst.  
  
Das ist wirklich gut. Siehst du, mein Training hat etwas gebracht!"  
  
Ranma war zufrieden, dass Lars solche Fortschritte machen würde, hätte er nicht gedacht.  
  
Ranma: „Zieh mal dein Oberteil aus."  
  
Verwirrt tat Lars, wie ihm geheißen.  
  
Ranma betrachtete seine Arme.  
  
Ranma: „Guck mal, mittlerweile bist du wirklich kein Schwächling mehr, du hast schon ordentlich Muskeln! An den Bauchmuskeln müssen wir noch ein wenig arbeiten."  
  
Lars betrachtete seinen Körper, er war wirklich schon ziemlich muskulös.  
  
Lars: „Aber wie kann das sein? In so kurzer Zeit bilden sich normalerweise keine so starken Muskeln!"  
  
Ranma: „Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht hängt das irgendwie mit den beiden Welten zusammen. Erstaunlich ist es auf jeden Fall, das erspart dir eine Menge Arbeit!"  
  
Schließlich legten sie sich schlafen.  
  
Lars musste, bevor er einschlief noch lange an Shampoo denken.  
  
Lars: *Sie ist wirklich nett und so süß... Ich glaube ich mag sie wirklich...*  
  
Er freute sich schon auf den nächsten Tag.  
  
Dann schlief er ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen waren sie beide früh aufgewacht und machten sich auf den Weg ins Dorf.  
  
Lasso übte im Gehen das möglichst schnelle Ziehen der Ninjaboules.  
  
Als sie das Amazonendorf erreichten, konnte sie es schon mit einer beachtlichen Geschwindigkeit.  
  
Shampoo wartete bereits in der Dojohütte auf sie-  
  
Shampoo: „Jetzt musst du lernen das schnelle Ziehen von Ninjaboules. Zeig mal, wie schnell du kannst!"  
  
Shampoo war erstaunt, wie schnell Lasso es schon konnte.  
  
Shampoo: „Das schon sehr gut, das wir brauchen hier nicht mehr üben, einfach jeden Tag auf Weg hierher du Ziehen immer und immer wieder, dann du wirst noch schneller.  
  
Jetzt wir machen andere Übung. Ich dich bewerfen mit Bällen, sie dürfen nicht berühren dich."  
  
Shampoo fing mit einem Ball an. Zuerst klappte es nicht, Lasso verhedderte sich in der Hektik in den Schlaufen. Doch schon bald hatte sie den Dreh heraus.  
  
Shampoo: „Jetzt ich werde Ball werfen und ich dir sagen, mit welcher Waffe du Ball treffen!"  
  
Das wollte zuerst überhaupt nicht klappen, doch nach einer Weile gelang es ihr immer öfter.  
  
Nachdem sie dies einige Zeit lang trainiert hatten, kam die nächste Übung dran.  
  
Shampoo: „Du müssen lernen, mit beiden Ninjaboules gleichzeitig umzugehen. Ich rufen zwei Waffen, du fahren aus, klar?"  
  
Lasso nickte.  
  
Shampoo: „Fangnetz! Schwert!"  
  
Lasso zog die Ninjaboules, nach etwas zwanzig Sekunden war beides ausgefahren.  
  
Dies machten sie weiter, schnell waren es nur noch zehn Sekunden.  
  
Shampoo: „Das sein immer noch zu lange! Weiter!"  
  
Nach weiteren zwei Stunden war Lasso bei fünf Sekunden angelangt.  
  
Shampoo: „Das schon wirklich sein sehr gut für Anfänger mit Ninjaboules wie dich. Die Meister der Ninjaboules brauchen gerade mal eine Sekunde bis Ninjaboules beide in Hände und ausgefahren!  
  
Wir machen jetzt Mittagspause, kommt nach dem Essen wieder hierher!"  
  
Sie gingen zu ihrem Lager zurück. Auf dem Weg übte Lasso immer noch das Ziehen und Ausfahren.  
  
Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, begaben sie sich wieder zurück ins Dorf in die Dojohütte.  
  
Sie übten noch eine Zeit lang das Ziehen und Ausfahren, jetzt lag Lassos Rekord bei vier Sekunden.  
  
Shampoo: „So, jetzt du haben gelernt Umgang mit Ninjaboules. Jetzt kommen Techniken wie man kämpfen damit!  
  
Zuerst Abwehr. Es geben viele Varianten von Abwehr und Angriff, weil man ja acht Waffen zum kombinieren hat!"  
  
Eine Abwehrmöglichkeit bestand darin, die beiden Schwerter zu kreuzen. Das schwere daran war, dass die Kreuzung der Schwerter genau dort sein musste, wo der Angriff stattfand, in diesem Fall ein Ball, den Shampoo warf.  
  
Zuerst fiel dies natürlich schwer, doch nach einer Weile hatte Lasso den Bogen raus, so dass Shampoo zur nächsten Technik übergehen konnte, die noch weitaus schwerer war.  
  
Die Abwehr mit beiden Bumerangen. Diese Abwehr war gegen viele kleine Angreifer.  
  
Man musste die Bumerange so herumwirbeln, dass die beiden Klingen sich dort befanden, wo ein Angriff stattfindet, also sehr schnell.  
  
Shampoo griff in einen Topf und warf vier kleine Kugeln auf einmal, also für jede Klinge eine.  
  
Doch Lasso wollte es einfach nicht gelingen, denn die Klingen waren nur doppelt so breit wie die Kugeln.  
  
Lasso: „Das kann doch gar nicht gehen! Wie soll man das denn schaffen?"  
  
Shampoo: „Ich werden dir zeigen."  
  
Sie nahm Lasso die Ninjaboules ab.  
  
Shampoo: „Nimm eine ganze handvoll Kugeln und wirf sie nach mir!"  
  
Lasso griff in den Topf und warf sie in Shampoos Richtung.  
  
Shampoo wirbelte so schnell mit den Bumerangen durch die Luft, hin und her, dass es nur als eine verwischte Bewegung zu erkennen war.  
  
Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden hatte sie alle Kugeln abgewehrt.  
  
Mit aufgerissenen Mündern starrten Ranko und Lasso sie an.  
  
Shampoo: „Sehen? Ganz leicht!"  
  
Immer noch völlig baff nahm Lasso die Ninjaboules wieder in die Hand.  
  
Shampoo: „Wir machen erstmal andere Übung. Ich dich bewerfen wieder, diesmal du schlagen kaputt mit egal welcher Waffe möglichst schnell und weit entfernt vom Körper, du dürfen nicht nass werden!"  
  
Lasso: „Nass?"  
  
Doch Shampoo warf schon den ersten Ball. Doch das war kein gewöhnlicher Ball, es war eine Wasserbombe!  
  
Blitzschnell zerschlug Lasso die Wasserbombe weit vor sich mit dem Schwert.  
  
Doch sofort folgten die nächsten, diesmal waren es gleich fünf auf einmal.  
  
Schnell warf sie ihr Fangnetz weit aus und warf die Wasserbomben so zu Boden, wo sie zerplatzten. Da folgten schon wieder die nächsten, jedoch waren es einfach zu viele.  
  
Die ersten konnte Lasso noch abwehren, dann klatschten ihr die Wasserbomben mitten ins Gesicht. Schlimmer hätte es nicht kommen können: Die Wasserbomben waren mit heißem Wasser gefüllt, warum auch immer.  
  
Das Wasser rann Lars das Gesicht herunter.  
  
Shampoo starrte Lars an, Lars starrte Shampoo an und Ranko starrte Shampoo und Lars an.  
  
Es herrschte Totenstille. Langsam wischte sich Lars die Fetzen der Wasserbomben aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Shampoo stotterte entgeistert: „Du...du kein Mädchen?"  
  
Lars schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
  
Shampoo hatte schon die ganze Zeit das Gefühl gehabt, dass ihr Lasso irgendwoher bekannt vorkam. Aber das es dieser Junge war, hätte sie im Traum nicht gedacht.  
  
Ihr fiel auf, dass er kräftiger geworden war, als das letzte Mal, wo sie ihn gesehen hatte.  
  
Shampoo: „Wie du dich verwandelt in Jungen?"  
  
Lars: „Ich bin eigentlich ein Junge. Wenn ich allerdings mit kaltem Wasser in Berührung komme, verwandele ich mich in ein Mädchen, mit heißem Wasser werde ich wieder zu einem Jungen. Das liegt daran, dass ich in Jusenkyo in eine verfluchte Quelle gefallen bin.  
  
Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so hinters Licht geführt habe.  
  
Aber wieso zum Teufel war heißes Wasser in den Wasserbomben?"  
  
Shampoo: „Das sein Zufall, ich gerade hatte nur heißes Wasser da. Ranko sein auch gefallen in Quelle?"  
  
Ranko nickte. Shampoo bewarf ihn ebenfalls mit einer Wasserbombe, Ranma stand vor ihr.  
  
Shampoo: „Ihr beide sein in Bereich von Frauen, ihr wissen? Das sein verboten!"  
  
Beide nickten stumm.  
  
Shampoo: „Ich werden euch helfen, denn ich noch nie so guten Schüler gehabt. Außerdem ich dich mögen."  
  
Das meinte sie zu Lars, der sichtlich errötete.  
  
Shampoo wusste selber nicht, warum sie das sagte und warum sie ihnen überhaupt helfen wollte.  
  
Shampoo: „Ihr bleiben hier, ich euch holen kaltes Wasser!"  
  
Shampoo rannte davon.  
  
Ranma: „Schöne Bescherung. Ich dachte schon, jetzt ist es aus! Da haben wir aber noch mal Glück gehabt, was?"  
  
Lars starrte nur wie hypnotisiert geradeaus.  
  
Ranma: „Öhm...Lars?"  
  
Ranma wedelte mit der Hand vor Lars Gesicht herum.  
  
Lars: „Sie...Sie hat gesagt, sie mag mich. Ob sie das wirklich meint?"  
  
Ranma tanzte im Kreis herum und sang: „Lars ist verliebt, Lars ist verliebt!"  
  
Sofort erwachte Lars aus seiner Trance und fuhr herum.  
  
Lars: „Bin ich nicht!"  
  
Ranma: „Achja, und wieso reagierst du dann so gereizt? Du kannst es nicht vor mir verbergen!"  
  
Ranma grinste Lars an.  
  
Lars: „Ja stimmt, ich mag sie schon ein bisschen."  
  
Ranma: „Nur ein bisschen? Das sah eben aber ganz anders aus, mein Lieber!"  
  
Doch dann verstummte er, denn Shampoo betrat die Dojohütte mit zwei Eimern kaltem Wasser. Sie überschüttete die beiden mit Wasser, die sich wieder in Mädchen verwandelten.  
  
Shampoo: „Es stimmt also wirklich! Jetzt ihr gehen zurück zu eurem Lager. Hier ist trainieren zu gefährlich, ich werde vorbeikommen bei euch, um dich zu trainieren, Lars, ähhh...Lasso."  
  
Lasso: „Vielen Dank noch einmal für alles!"  
  
Schnell machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Lager.  
  
Abends saßen sie wieder eine Weile zusammen am Feuer.  
  
Lars: „Das war Tag drei, noch vier Tage, dann bin ich wieder zuhause."  
  
Ranma: „Hör lieber auf, die Tage zu zählen, damit machst du dich nur verrückt. Du hast Heimweh, oder?"  
  
Lars: „Nur nach meinen Eltern, sonst ist da ja eh keiner, den ich kenne, geschweige denn, der mich mag. Hast du eigentlich kein Heimweh?"  
  
Ranma: „Oh, doch. Vor allen Dingen möchte ich meine Mutter wieder sehen, du glaubst nicht, wie ich sie vermisse... Du magst Shampoo wirklich, oder?"  
  
Lars errötete: „Ja, sie ist so...süß und niedlich."  
  
Ranma nickte: „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Bis jetzt habe ich allerdings noch keine gefunden, die ich wirklich mochte. Sag..."  
  
Ranma brach ab. Lars musste lächeln.  
  
Lars: „Du meinst, ob du noch eine treffen wirst? Oh ja, das wirst du, und zwar bald!"  
  
Ranma zögerte: „Und...wie heißt sie?"  
  
Lars: „Akane. Akane Tendo. Wenn du sie das erste Mal siehst, beziehungsweise ‚erlebst' wirst du es mir nicht glauben!"  
  
Ranma: „Akane. Das ist ein schöner Name. Werden wir am Anfang gut miteinander auskommen?"  
  
Lars: „Wenn ich ehrlich bin: Nein. Jedenfalls, wenn ich nicht eingreife. Ich werde dir mehr erzählen, wenn es soweit ist. Und das wird nicht mehr solange dauern, glaub mir."  
  
Ranma nickte nachdenklich.  
  
Ranma: „Wenn ich dich nicht hätte. Ich bin müde, lass uns schlafen gehen!"  
  
Lars: „Gute Idee, gute Nacht!"  
  
Ranma: „Gute Nacht!"  
  
Beide lagen noch lange wach, denn ihnen ging viel durch den Kopf, doch bei beiden handelte es sich um eins: Um die Frauen.  
  
Lars: *Ob sie das ernst meinte, dass sie mich mag? Das wäre so schön...*  
  
Ranma: *Akane ist ein schöner Name. Wie sie wohl so ist? Und wie sie aussieht? Ich würde am liebsten jetzt schon dort sein!*  
  
Doch irgendwann waren sie beide eingeschlafen.  
  
Weil beide erst sehr spät eingeschlafen waren, schliefen sie noch, als Shampoo am Morgen bei ihnen ankam.  
  
Verwundert sah sie sich um, dann öffnete sie eins der Zelt und lugte vorsichtig herein.  
  
Sie hatte das Zelt von Lars erwischt, der mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief.  
  
Shampoo: *Was für ein friedlicher Anblick. Er wirkt so allein, so verletzlich...*  
  
Sie ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, ihn zu küssen.  
  
Doch stattdessen beugte sie sich über sein Gesicht und fuhr ihm sanft mit der Hand über die Wange.  
  
Langsam schlug Lars die Augen auf. Das erste, was er sah, waren Shampoos Augen.  
  
Verwundert und müde schaute er sie an. Erst dann bemerkte er ihre Hand auf seiner Wange und überhaupt die Situation.  
  
Röte schoss beiden ins Gesicht, Shampoo wurde erst jetzt bewusst, was sie getan hatte.  
  
Schnell zog sie ihre Hand zurück.  
  
Verlegen sagte sie: „Nihao! Ich...Ich dich wecken wegen Training."  
  
Lars antwortete ebenso verlegen: „Hallo...Normalerweise schlafe ich auch nicht so lange, aber gestern bin ich erst spät eingeschlafen."  
  
Lars richtete sich auf und zog sich schnell an, während Shampoo das Zelt verließ. Noch immer schlug sein Herz hart und schnell.  
  
Es war ein wunderschöner Tag, die Sonne schien, der Himmel war klar.  
  
Lars schaute in Ranmas Zelt hinein und weckte ihn vorsichtig.  
  
Dann ging er zu Shampoo.  
  
Beide trauten sich nicht, sich gegenseitig in die Augen zu schauen.  
  
Shampoo: „Sh-Shampoo dich jetzt weiter trainieren. Heute werde ich dir zuerst zeigen einige Attacken, dann wir üben weiter Bumerangabwehr.  
  
Jetzt du lernen leichte Attacke, ich werfen Ball und du ihn zerschlagen mit Morgenstern.  
  
Diesmal sein kein Wasser in Ball.", lächelte sie Lars an.  
  
Lars lächelte sie ebenfalls an, sie schauten sich beide tief in die Augen.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit trat Ranma zwischen sie.  
  
Grinsend sagte er: „Ähm...Wolltet ihr nicht anfangen?"  
  
Shampoo und Lars zuckten zusammen und erröteten beide sofort wieder.  
  
Shampoo: „Ja...Ja! Hier erster Ball!"  
  
Lars zerschlug den Ball mit Leichtigkeit mit dem Morgenstern.  
  
Nach fünfmaligem Wiederholen war dieser leichte Angriff eingeprägt. Nun zeigte Shampoo ihm wieder eine äußerst schwere Attacke.  
  
Sie ging ungefähr fünfzig Meter weit vom Lager weg und legte dort auf einen Baumstumpf einen Ball.  
  
Sie kam zurück, nahm eine Ninjaboule in die Hand und zeigte Lars, wie er sie halten musste.  
  
Dann zeigte sie ihm langsam, wie man ihn warf und erklärte er, wie er zu zielen hatte und wie er auf den Wind eingehen musste.  
  
Dann warf sie den Bumerang. Blitzschnell fegte er über die Wiese hinweg, zerfetzte den Ball und flog in einem Bogen genau zurück zu Shampoo, die ihn auffing.  
  
Verletzungsgefahr bestand auch hier keine, denn auf dem Rückflug hatte sich der Bumerang automatisch wieder eingefahren, man musste also nur noch die Ninjaboule fangen.  
  
Lars: „Wow!", entfuhr es ihm.  
  
Shampoo lächelte ihn an. Ranma legte hinten einen neuen Ball anstelle des Alten, Shampoo hatte ihm diese Aufgabe zugeteilt.  
  
Shampoo: „Jetzt du!"  
  
Lars fuhr den Bumerang aus und hielt ihn genau, wie Shampoo es gesagt hatte. Ein paar Mal übte er den Abwurf langsam. Dann warf er den Bumerang. Genau wie bei Shampoo zischte er über die Wiese und traf auch den Ball, flog einen Bogen. Doch dann sackte er ab und fiel ins Gras.  
  
Lars lief zu der Ninjaboule hin und ging wieder zu Shampoo.  
  
Shampoo: „Das war sehr gut, jetzt machen du noch einmal, aber mit ein wenig mehr Kraft, dann müsstest du haben!"  
  
Lars ließ sich wieder Zeit zum zielen und warf den Bumerang, diesmal klappte es perfekt, er brauchte nur die Hand ausstrecken, um die Ninjaboule zu fangen.  
  
Shampoo: „Sehen? Sehr gut! Jetzt wir machen mit zwei Bälle und einen Bumerang."  
  
Shampoo lief zu Ranma und platzierte zehn Meter neben dem einen Ball einen zweiten.  
  
Dann lief sie zurück und nahm die Ninjaboule in die Hand.  
  
Shampoo: „Jetzt passen auf genau!"  
  
Konzentriert beobachtete Lars jede von Shampoos Bewegungen.  
  
Sie warf den Bumerang, dieses Mal aber weiter nach rechts, dadurch flog der Bumerang eine weitere Kurve und zerfetzte erst den einen Ball und danach den anderen, die Ninjaboule flog perfekt wieder in ihre Hand zurück.  
  
Nun war Lars wieder an der Reihe. Er warf, die Kurve stimmte zwar, allerdings hatte er sich ein wenig verschätzt, nur der erste Ball ging kaputt, trotzdem konnte er die Ninjaboule wieder fangen.  
  
Doch beim zweiten Mal klappte es.  
  
Shampoo winkte Ranma, dass er wieder kommen konnte.  
  
Sie drehte sich wieder zu Lars.  
  
Shampoo: „Du sein wirklich ein toller Schüler. Ich nie hatte Schüler der so schnell hat gelernt!"  
  
Lars lächelte verlegen: „Danke."  
  
Dann übten sie zwei weitere Stunden das abwehren mit den Bumerangen von den kleinen Kugeln, doch es wollte einfach nicht gelingen.  
  
Lars wollte aufgeben, doch Shampoo bestand darauf, dass er weiter machte.  
  
Shampoo: „Konzentriere dich auf kleine Kugeln, nicht auf Bumerang! Die Bewegungen kommen dann alleine!"  
  
Doch wieder klappte es nicht.  
  
Doch dann, beim nächsten Mal, schaffte er es fast, sechs von zehn Kugeln hatte er abgewehrt.  
  
Shampoo war erfreut: „Sehen? Noch ein wenig Übung, und du können!"  
  
Und tatsächlich, nach einer Stunde hartem Training war er so schnell, dass er es ohne Probleme schaffte.  
  
Shampoo: „Jetzt du sein so schnell, du können legendäre Technik von Amaguriken! Du wirklich sehr gut!  
  
Bald wir können Trainingskampf machen, aber für heute reichen! Außerdem Shampoo wieder müssen ins Dorf!"  
  
Lars: „Vielen Dank für dein Training, kommst du morgen wieder vorbei?"  
  
Shampoo: „Ja, um selbe Zeit! Ich hoffen, du dann schon wach!"  
  
Shampoo lachte ihn fröhlich an.  
  
Lars grinste verlegen zurück.  
  
Shampoo: „Shampoo jetzt gehen, bis morgen!"  
  
Lars: „Ja, bis morgen!"  
  
Shampoo winkte und lief dann davon.  
  
Lars sah ihr noch lange nach.  
  
Ranma hatte mittlerweile schon Mittagessen vorbereitete, denn es war schon Nachmittag.  
  
Hungrig machten sie sich über das Essen her.  
  
Ranma: „Das ist wirklich eine tolle Waffe! Du kannst ja auch schon ziemlich gut damit umgehen!"  
  
Lars: „Ja, dank Shampoo! Sie ist eine gute Lehrerin."  
  
Ranma: „Achja, wenn es nicht zu privat ist, was meinte sie damit, dass du dann hoffentlich schon wach bist?"  
  
Lars grinste verlegen: „Naja, als sie kam, habe ich noch geschlafen und sie ist ins Zelt gekommen und hat mich geweckt."  
  
Ranma: „Und wie hat sie dich geweckt? Ich meine, sonst wäre das ja nichts schlimmes."  
  
Lars erwiderte verträumt: „Schlimm war es sowieso nicht, sie hat mich...gestreichelt. Ja, so könnte man es nennen, gestreichelt..."  
  
Ranma erwiderte trocken: „Oh Mann, dich scheint es ja schwer erwischt zu haben!"  
  
Lars antwortete nicht und starrte weiter verträumt in die Gegend.  
  
Ranma: „Was wollen wir jetzt machen? Wie wäre es mit ein wenig Training?"  
  
Lars: „Meinetwegen, das vorhin war ja nicht sonderlich anstrengend."  
  
Ranma: „Gut, dann fangen wir gleich an. Mach erstmal hundert Sit-ups zum aufwärmen."  
  
Stöhnend machte Lars sich an die Arbeit.  
  
Als er fertig war, kam Ranma mit etwas ganz Neuem.  
  
Ranma: „Jetzt machen wir einen Langlauf, dazu darfst du die Manschette abmachen."  
  
Als Lars die Manschetten entfernt hatte, liefen sie los.  
  
Lars: „Ohne die Manschetten fühle ich mich fast wie schwerelos!"  
  
Obwohl Lars ein guter Langläufer war konnte er nach einer Stunde nicht mehr das Tempo von Ranma beibehalten, der bis jetzt kaum schwitzte.  
  
Plötzlich blieb Ranma stehen.  
  
Ranma: „Wir sind da, hier wollte ich hin."  
  
Sie befanden sich an einem großen See, aus dem viele Steine flach aus dem Wasser ragten.  
  
Ranma: „Folge mir!"  
  
Ranma rannte los und sprang locker von einem Stein zum anderen.  
  
Die Steine waren meistens sechs bis acht Meter voneinander entfernt, normalerweise war es also so gut wie unmöglich, in einem Rutsch darüber hinwegzukommen, trotzdem rannte Lars hinter Ranma her.  
  
Er sprang mit aller Kraft ab – und sprang zu ‚weit'!  
  
Prustend kam sie wieder an die Wasseroberfläche und zog sich auf den nächsten Stein, wo Lasso sich erst einmal ausruhte.  
  
Ranma kam zurückgesprungen.  
  
Ranma: „Schaffst du noch nicht mal solch eine Entfernung?"  
  
Geistesabwesend starrte Lasso ihn an.  
  
Lasso: „Ich...Ich bin...zu weit gesprungen! Wie...kann das bloß sein? In meiner normalen Welt würde man solch eine Entfernung niemals schaffen! Zu weit..."  
  
Ranma: „Tja, hier scheint ja wohl einiges anders zu sein als bei dir, aber dass du zu weit springst ist wieder ein gutes Zeichen von vielen. Los, weiter!"  
  
Und weiter sprangen sie von Stein zu Stein. Irgendwann hatten sie genug. Lars musste weitere zweihundert Sit-ups machen, dann liefen sie in hohem Tempo zurück.  
  
Völlig verschwitzt kamen sie an.  
  
Lasso: „Was würde ich jetzt für eine Dusche tun!"  
  
Ranma lächelte geheimnisvoll.  
  
Ranma: „Komm mit, ich habe da was, was ich dir zeigen will!"  
  
Und Ranma lief wieder los. Erwartungsvoll folgte Lars ihm.  
  
Schon nach kurzer Zeit schienen sie da zu sein.  
  
Als sie um einen Felsen bogen, ergoss sich vor ihnen ein kleiner Wasserfall.  
  
Es sah wundervoll aus, wie sich die Sonne in dem Wasser reflektierte.  
  
Ranma: „Und das beste: Es ist heißes Wasser!"  
  
Schon war er aus seinen Sachen geschlüpft und sprang hinein.  
  
Aufseufzend ließ er sich treiben.  
  
Ranma: „Los, komm rein!"  
  
Das ließ sich Lasso nicht zweimal sagen, schon war auch sie im Wasser und tauchte als er wieder auf.  
  
Lange Zeit tummelten sie sich in dem wohlig heißen Wasser.  
  
Es war wie ein Sauna und Whirlpoolbesuch in einem.  
  
Als sie sich wieder anzogen, waren sie beide immer noch völlig hin und weg von diesem schönen Stückchen Erde.  
  
Spontan entschlossen sie, jeden Tag als Abschluss des Tages hierher zu kommen.  
  
Völlig entspannt legten sie sich, nachdem sie noch ein wenig gegessen hatten, sehr früh ins Bett.  
  
Schon bald schlummerten sie selig.  
  
Daher wachten sie auch sehr früh am nächsten Tag auf.  
  
Gähnend streckte sich Lars und verließ sein Zelt. Die Sonne schien schon wieder, es würde wohl wieder ein herrlicher Tag werden.  
  
Laut sagte er: „Und Tag fünf ist angebrochen!"  
  
Ranma: „Nun zähl nicht andauernd die Tage, das macht einen ja verrückt!"  
  
Lars: „Ah, du bist auch schon wach! Mensch, dieser Wasserfall gestern hat gut getan!"  
  
Ranma warf Lars etwas Brot hin, der es erstaunt betrachtete.  
  
Lars: „Was soll ich denn damit?"  
  
Ranma: „Essen! Was denn sonst? Wir haben kaum noch Vorräte!"  
  
Lars: „Wir könnten Shampoo fragen, ob sie uns etwas zu Essen besorgen kann, dass würde sie bestimmt gerne tun!"  
  
Ranma grinste: „Damit du einen Grund hast, sie zu sehen? Nein, war ein Scherz. Das ist aber eine gute Idee."  
  
Lars wandelte ein bekanntes Sprichwort ein wenig um.  
  
Lars: „Wenn man vom Engel spricht..."  
  
Shampoo, die gerade auf sie zukam, sah in diesem Augenblick wirklich aus wie ein Engel.  
  
Die Sonnenstrahlen spielten in ihren Haaren und umstreichelten ihr Antlitz.  
  
Sogar Ranma war angetan von diesem Anblick.  
  
Shampoo erblickte sie und rief: „Nihaoooo!"  
  
Sie winkten zurück und riefen wie aus einem Mund: „Guten Morgen!"  
  
Mittlerweile war Shampoo bei ihnen angekommen.  
  
Lars: „Shampoo, es ist mir ein bisschen peinlich, dich schon am frühen Morgen so zu bedrängen. Wir haben kaum noch etwas zu essen, könntest du uns vielleicht morgen etwas mitbringen?"  
  
Shampoo: „Das machen nichts. Shampoo hat Idee! Ihr kommen mit mir heute Mittag und Shampoo kochen für euch, ja? Und dann ihr können gleich mitnehmen einige Vorräte!"  
  
Ranma: „Das ist wirklich nett von dir!"  
  
Lars: „Ja, das stimmt. Da fällt mir was anderes ein...Shampoo, dein Deutsch ist nicht gerade das beste, soll ich es dir besser beibringen?"  
  
Ranma starrte ihn verständnislos an und zog ihn beiseite.  
  
Ranma: „Deutsch? Wir sprechen hier kein Deutsch, wir sprechen Japanisch!"  
  
Lars: „Jap-Japanisch? ‚Ich' auch?"  
  
Ranma: „Ja, ‚du' auch!"  
  
Lars: „Aber...woher kann ich das denn? In meiner normalen Welt kann ich das nicht, da wohne ich ja auch in Deutschland!"  
  
Ranma: „Weiß ich auch nicht, das ist jetzt aber erstmal egal."  
  
Lars wandte sich wieder an Shampoo: „Ich meine natürlich dein Japanisch. Das soll keine Beleidigung sein."  
  
Shampoo schien nicht beleidigt, im Gegenteil, sie war erfreut.  
  
Shampoo: „Ja, Lars Shampoo Japanisch beibringen! Shampoo schon mal vorbereiten Mittagessen!"  
  
Damit lief sie den Weg, den sie gerade erst gekommen war, wieder zurück.  
  
Verdutzt schauten die Beiden ihr nach.  
  
Lars: „Soviel zu meinen Ninjaboule Training. Und wenn wir heute Mittag zu ihr wollen, müssen wir uns schon wieder in Mädchen verwandeln!"  
  
Seufzend nickte Ranma.  
  
Ranma: „Jetzt wird es wieder mal Zeit für ein richtiges Martial Arts Kampftraining! Los, komm mit!"  
  
Während Lars also endlich mal wieder kämpfen ohne Waffen trainierte, bereitete Shampoo die Mahlzeit vor, es sollte etwas ganz besonderes werden.  
  
Während sie gerade einen Salat zubereitete, betrat ihr Urgroßmutter die Hütte.  
  
Cologne: „Shampoo, ich muss mit dir reden! Wir haben diese Leute schon längst als unbedenklich eingestuft und die Beobachtung abgebrochen, sie sind frei!  
  
Wo gehst du also jeden Tag hin?"  
  
Leise antwortete Shampoo: „Ich...Ich trainieren Lars. Er schon sehr gut sein, ich noch nie gehabt so guten Schüler!"  
  
Cologne: „Lars? Wer ist das? Und wieso trainierst du jemanden ohne mein Wissen?"  
  
Shampoo schaute betreten drein.  
  
Shampoo: „Ich ihn nicht trainieren ohne dein Wissen, du mir gesagt ich sollen ihn trainieren!"  
  
Cologne: „Ich habe dir befohlen, Lasso zu trainieren, niemand anderen!"  
  
Shampoo: „Lasso sein Lars. Und Ranko sein anderer Junge. Sie beide gefallen in Quelle mit Fluch, jetzt immer bei Berührung mit Wasser sie verwandeln sich in Mädchen!"  
  
Cologne: „Jusenkyo...Also gibt es die Flüche wirklich, ich habe davon gehört...  
  
Aber wieso trainierst du ihn weiter? Und das, obwohl er ein Junge ist?"  
  
Shampoo: „Erstens weil du gesagt haben, zweitens, weil er wirklich gut sein!"  
  
Cologne: „Das war für dich bisher noch nie ein Grund, jemanden zu trainieren. Erst recht keinen Mann! Da ist noch was anderes, oder?"  
  
Shampoo druckste herum.  
  
Shampoo: „Naja, Shampoo ihn mag ein bisschen."  
  
Cologne: „Ha, wusste ich es doch! Nur die Liebe ist zu solchen Taten fähig! Shampoo, du bist verliebt!  
  
Halte sofort um seine Hand an, damit er dir nicht unter der Nase weggeschnappt wird!"  
  
Shampoo: „Nein! Shampoo ihn nur heiraten, wenn er will!"  
  
Cologne: „Dich scheint es wirklich schwer erwischt zu haben! Wofür machst du den Salat?"  
  
Shampoo: „Lars und Ranma kommen hierher, ich ihnen machen Essen, weil sie nicht mehr viel haben! Und Lars will Shampoo beibringen besser reden!"  
  
Cologne: „Das war schon lange fällig, dein Japanisch ist wirklich miserabel. Na, dann wünsche ich dir viel Erfolg, ich will dich nicht länger stören."  
  
Cologne hüpfte lächelnd auf ihrem Stock aus der Hütte.  
  
Als Lars und Ranma fertig mit trainieren waren, genossen sie wieder ein Bad in der heißen Quelle.  
  
Wieder im Lager angekommen, mussten sie sich wohl oder übel in Mädchen verwandeln.  
  
Dann gingen sie ins Dorf der Amazonen.  
  
Cologne erwartete sie am Eingang des Dorfes. In jeder Hand hielt sie eine Kanne mit heißem Wasser. Sie überschüttete die beiden damit, die sich augenblicklich in Jungs verwandelten.  
  
Bestürzt starrten die beiden Cologne an.  
  
Cologne: „Keine Angst, ich weiß wer ihr seid. Ihr habt hiermit die Sondergenehmigung, euch in jedem Bereich des Dorfes aufzuhalten, ohne dafür belangt zu werden!"  
  
Damit hüpfte sie davon.  
  
Ranma: „Das scheint Shampoos Werk zu sein! Es ist eine Ehre, als Mann den Bereich der Frauen betreten zu dürfen! Und endlich müssen wir uns nicht mehr andauernd hin und her verwandeln."  
  
Eine vorbeilaufende Amazone zeigte ihnen, welches Shampoos Hütte war, dann betraten sie diese.  
  
Shampoo war gerade fertig geworden, der Tisch war bereits gedeckt.  
  
Shampoo: „Nihao! Ihr euch schon mal setzen, Shampoo holen Essen."  
  
Während Lars und Ranma an dem kleinen Tisch Platz nahmen, erschien Shampoo mit so vielen verschiedenen Töpfen, dass sie mit erstaunten Blicken am Tisch empfangen wurde.  
  
Sie verteilte die Töpfe und öffnete jeden einmal kurz, zeigte den beiden den Inhalt und erklärte, um was es sich handelte.  
  
Das meiste waren verschiedene Nudelsorten, es gab sogar gefärbte Nudeln. Eine Schüssel mit einem toll zubereiteten Salat und noch einiges mehr präsentierte sich vor ihnen auf dem Tisch.  
  
Sie fingen an zu essen, Lars und Ranma wollten unbedingt jede Nudelsorte probieren, gegenseitig rieten sie, wonach die nächste wohl schmecken würde.  
  
Ihre Mahlzeit zog sich im Endeffekt auf ganze drei Stunden hin, da die beiden Jungs das Essen zu schade zum wegwerfen fanden.  
  
Während sie aßen, erklärte Lars Shampoo die Grundregeln der Grammatik und verbesserte ihre Aussprache.  
  
Shampoo lauschte aufmerksam und prägte sich die Regeln ein.  
  
Schließlich war alles bis auf die letzte Schüssel aufgegessen.  
  
Mehr als gesättigt lobten Lars und Ranma Shampoos Kochkünste, so gut hatten sie lange nicht mehr gegessen.  
  
Shampoo war völlig aus dem Häuschen, dass ihr Essen ihnen so gut schmeckte.  
  
Lars blieb noch bei Shampoo, um ihr Japanisch besser beizubringen.  
  
Ranma begab sich aufs Feld, wo Ryoga und Genma immer noch schufteten.  
  
Sie schienen am Ende ihrer Kräfte zu sein, die Geschwindigkeit ihrer Bewegungen erinnerte an Zeitlupe.  
  
Ranma lief zu Cologne, die sich wie immer in ihrer Hütte befand.  
  
Ranma: „Könntest du Ryoga und Genma nicht freilassen? Sie sind am Ende ihrer Kräfte!"  
  
Cologne: „Nein! Sie werden ihre Strafe abarbeiten! Bald sind die zwei Wochen ja eh um. Lars müsste ich eigentlich auch wieder einsperren, aber da Shampoo anscheinend viel für ihn übrig hat...  
  
Da fällt mir ein: Was hält Lars denn von Shampoo? Mag er sie?"  
  
Ranma musste unwillkürlich grinsen.  
  
Ranma: „Und wie er sie mag. Er gibt es zwar nicht zu, aber ich glaube, er ist Hals über Kopf in sie verliebt."  
  
Cologne: „Sehr gut, dann wird er mein zukünftiger Schwiegersohn sein!"  
  
Derweil übten Lars und Shampoo immer noch, sie saßen auf einer Wiese hinter Shampoos Hütte.  
  
Shampoo: „Ich sein Shampoo!"  
  
Lars: „Nein, wieder falsch. Konjugiere das Verb sein noch einmal, dann hast du die richtige Form!"  
  
Shampoo fing an zu konjugieren.  
  
Shampoo: „Ich bin Shampoo!"  
  
Lars: „Sehr gut, richtig!"  
  
Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie nah sie aneinander saßen und vor allen Dingen, dass sie allein waren.  
  
Unwillkürlich errötete er.  
  
Shampoo blickte ihm fragend in die Augen.  
  
Shampoo: „Was du hast?"  
  
Lars: „Ach nichts. Lass uns weitermachen."  
  
Während Lars ihr eine weitere Regel erklärte, beobachtete Shampoo ihn verstohlen.  
  
Shampoo: *Wieso wurde er rot? Weil wir sein allein?*  
  
In Gedanken verbesserte sich Shampoo.  
  
Shampoo: *Weil wir alleine sind?*  
  
Lars: „..., darauf musste du besonders achten. Hast du das verstanden?"  
  
Er schaute Shampoo an. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie ihn anscheinend die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte.  
  
Sie sahen sich in die Augen, beide erröteten und musste dann verlegen lächeln.  
  
Shampoo rückte an Lars heran. Dann schmiegte sie sich an ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, verträumt schaute sie in die Ferne.  
  
Shampoo: „Jetzt werde ich aufpassen, so ich kann viel besser lernen!"  
  
Shampoo: *Das ist schön, so nahe bei ihm zu sein...*  
  
Lars: *Mag sie mich? Wieso sollte sie sonst so nahe an mich heranrücken? Aber es ist schön, sie so nahe zu wissen...*  
  
Lars war mittlerweile knallrot geworden, sein Herz klopfte so laut, dass er meinte, Shampoo müsste es hören.  
  
Stotternd fing er an, ihr eine weitere Regel zu erklären.  
  
Ranma schaute sich verwundert in Shampoos Hütte um, die leer zu sein schien.  
  
Ranma: *Wo sind sie denn bloß hingegangen?*  
  
Da hörte er Stimmen, die durch eine Hintertür kamen.  
  
Er trat hinaus, doch als er Shampoo und Lars eng aneinandergeschmiegt dasitzen sah, besaß er komischerweise genug Taktgefühl, leise und unbemerkt wie er gekommen war, wieder zu verschwinden.  
  
Während Shampoo ein weiteres Verb konjugierte, fiel Lars Blick auf den Sonnenuntergang.  
  
Als Shampoo fertig war, flüsterte er: „Das ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?"  
  
Shampoo hauchte: „Jaaaa..."  
  
Noch lange betrachteten die beiden den rötlichen Himmel.  
  
Doch schließlich mussten sie sich wieder trennen, Lars musste los.  
  
Als Lars schließlich auch beim Lager ankam, redeten Lars und Ranma nicht mehr viel, beide waren viel zu müde. Schon kurze Zeit später waren beide in einen tiefen Schlaf versunken.  
  
Am nächsten Tag wachten sie fast gleichzeitig auf.  
  
Sie gähnten und streckten sich erst einmal ausgiebig.  
  
Ranma: „Kommt Shampoo heute wieder zum trainieren?"  
  
Lars: „Ja, sie wollte wieder gegen Mittag vorbeikommen, heute will sie den Trainingskampf mit mir machen."  
  
Ranma: „Im Bett oder wo? Waaaah! Das war doch nur ein Scherz!"  
  
Ranma lief lachend davon, verfolgt von Lars, der eine Bratpfanne schwang.  
  
Wieder im Lager, meinte Ranma:  
  
„Nimm es mir nicht übel, so bin ich halt."  
  
Lars: „Ich weiß...Ich musste nur noch mal meine Armkraft stärken."  
  
Ranma: „Apropos stärken! Lass uns doch auch mal einen kleinen Trainingskampf machen!"  
  
Lars: „Aber immer doch!"  
  
Sie begaben sich auf die Wiese und gingen in Kampfstellung.  
  
Ranma gab Lars mit der Hand einen Wink, anzugreifen.  
  
Dieser stürmte auf ihn zu und verpasste ihm eine schnelle Kombination von vielen Kicks und Schlägen, Ranma hatte allerdings keine Probleme, diese zu blocken. Ranma hatte halt wesentlich mehr Erfahrung in solchen Dingen.  
  
Trotzdem staunte er.  
  
Ranma: „Nicht von schlechten Eltern der Angriff! War das schon alles?"  
  
Bewusst reizte er Lars.  
  
Lars: „Das war erst der Anfang!"  
  
Ranma beschränkte sich nur auf die Abwehr, erst wollte er sehen, was Lars schon drauf hatte.  
  
Immer schneller folgten die Angriffe von Lars, Ranma hatte keine Mühe, sie abermals zu blocken.  
  
Doch plötzlich riss ihn ein flacher Kick von den Beinen, der so schnell gekommen war, dass er nicht mehr reagieren konnte.  
  
Ranma rappelte sich auf.  
  
Ranma: „Hey, das war wirklich schon sehr gut. Jetzt greife ich dich mal an!"  
  
Zuerst griff Ranma nur langsam an, dies war kein Problem für Lars.  
  
Doch er steigerte das Tempo, irgendwann war es einfach zu schnell, Lars ging zu Boden.  
  
So machten sie noch eine Weile weiter, bis sie beide keine Lust mehr hatten.  
  
Ranma: „Für die kurze Zeit, die du erst hier bist, bist du schon sehr gut, im Gegensatz zu mir bist du allerdings noch gar nichts. Aber ich habe ja schließlich auch zehn Jahre trainiert.  
  
Aber keine Sorge, ich werde dich in Topform bringen."  
  
Gegen Mittag kam Shampoo an, als erstes drückte sie Lars zwei Ninjaboules in die Hand.  
  
Shampoo: „Dies sind Trainingsninjaboules. Die Stahlklingen wurden ersetzt durch welche aus Holz! Lass uns gleich mit dem Kampf anfangen, ich will sehen, wie gut du sein...bist."  
  
Lars: „Dein Sprachtraining macht auf jeden Fall große Schritte!"  
  
Erfreut lächelte Shampoo, dann begaben sie sich auf die Wiese.  
  
Shampoo zog ihre Bonbouris, Lars seine Ninjaboules. Sie gingen in Kampfstellung.  
  
Ranma gab das Zeichen zum Beginn des Kampfes.  
  
Es entwickelte sich ein rasantes hin und her, Lars wollte unbedingt zeigen, wie gut er war.  
  
Knallend schlug die Holzklinge mit einer riesigen Wucht auf die Bonbouris, Shampoo wehrte ihn aber mühelos ab. Knallend und klirrend wirbelten die Waffen durch die Luft.  
  
Urplötzlich warf Lars das Fangnetz aus, welchem Shampoo in letzter Sekunde mit einer Rückwärtsrolle ausweichen konnte. Sofort setzte Lars mit einem Sprung nach, wieder prallten Bonbouris auf Ninjaboules.  
  
Mit einigen Flickflacks rückwärts brachte sich Lars in Position, um seinen Bumerang zu werfen, doch Shampoo wehrte ihn ab. Der Bumerang fiel zu Boden.  
  
Mit nur noch einer Ninjaboule hatte Lars kaum noch Chancen, er musste an die andere herankommen.  
  
Schwer atmend überdachte er kurz die Situation, dann stürmten er wieder auf Shampoo los.  
  
Doch anstatt sie anzugreifen, machte er einen Salto mit Drehung über sie, geduckt landete er hinter ihr. Sofort ließ er das Fangnetz hervor schießen. Durch Shampoos Beine hindurch fing es die vor Shampoo liegende Ninjaboule ein und zischte zurück.  
  
Wieder hatte Lars beide Ninjaboules in der Hand.  
  
Während Lars Shampoo angrinste, blickte die ihn erstaunt an.  
  
Shampoo: „Das war ziemlich gut! Aber jetzt pass auf!"  
  
Sie stürmte auf ihn los und ließ einen Hagel von Bonbouri-Schlägen auf Lars niederprasseln, die der nur mühsam abwehren konnte. Schließlich erwischte ihn immer mehr Schläge, doch es tat kaum weh. Er bemerkte, dass Shampoo Hartgummi Bonbouris benutzte, andernfalls hätte er jetzt wohl einen gebrochenen Arm.  
  
Wieder standen sie sich gegenüber. Da hatte Lars eine Idee.  
  
Blitzschnell warf er den einen Bumerang, sofort danach den zweiten.  
  
Der erste schlug Shampoo den einen schützenden Bonbouri aus der Hand, der zweite traf sie genau an der Brust und ließ sie hintenüber fallen.  
  
Erschrocken über das, was er getan hatte, lief Lars zu ihr. Besorgt hockte er sich neben sie.  
  
Lars: „Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Shampoo: „Ja, doch. Das war ein sehr guter Angriff!"  
  
Sie rappelte sich auf.  
  
Shampoo: „Und weiter geht's!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten stürmte sie auf Lars zu, immer schneller wirbelten ihr Bonbouris durch die Luft, Lars hatte immer mehr Mühe, sie abzuwehren. Immer öfter traf sie ihn, sie war eben eine starke, schnelle und erfahrene Kämpferin.  
  
Shampoo: „Das reicht für heute! Du sein...bist schon gut!"  
  
Shampoo verließ sie wieder, sie musste noch einige Sachen im Amazonendorf erledigen.  
  
Lars und Ranma trainierten noch eine Weile, dann vergnügten sie sich wieder an ihrem Lieblingsbadeplatz.  
  
Der Tag neigte sich seinem Ende entgegen. Frühzeitig ging Lars schlafen, das Kämpfen hatte ihn geschafft.  
  
Ranma saß noch lange am Lagerfeuer und starrte in die Sterne hinauf...  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Lars unsanft geweckt.  
  
Irgendetwas quiekte und kreischte und sprang ihm immer wieder ins Gesicht.  
  
Erschrocken sprang Lars auf, dann seufzte er erleichtert, es war Ryoga. Vielmehr P-Chan.  
  
Lars: „Was hast du denn, Ryoga? Was ist los?"  
  
Da lugte Shampoo in das Zelt herein. Sofort versteckte sich P-Chan hinter Lars.  
  
Shampoo: „Süßes Ferkelchen, wo bist du? Nihaoooo!"  
  
Sie hatte Lars entdeckt.  
  
Lars: „Was möchtest du denn mit dem Ferkel? Wieso hat es solche Angst?"  
  
Shampoo: „Ich möchte einen schönen Schweinebraten machen!"  
  
Lars: „Ähm, Shampoo, da möchte ich dir erst was zeigen."  
  
Er schnappte sich P-Chan und verließ das Zelt. Er holte einen Wassereimer und goss das kalte Wasser über P-Chan. Das Schweinchen wuchs – und Ryoga stand da, völlig nackt, wie er entsetzt bemerkte, schnell sprang er in das Zelt und kletterte in Lars Schlafsack.  
  
Shampoo: „Oh, noch einer, der in die Quellen gefallen ist!"  
  
Ryoga rief aus dem Zelt: „Ja, leider. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie erniedrigend das ist, ein ‚Schwein' zu sein!  
  
Ähm...Lars, hast du was zum Anziehen für mich?"  
  
Lars: „Ja, da drin liegen noch irgendwo die Sachen, die ich von Cologne bekommen habe."  
  
Da fiel ihm auf, dass er nur in Boxershorts bekleidet dastand, auch Shampoo wurde darauf aufmerksam, es schien ihr aber nicht gerade zu missfallen.  
  
Die Röte schoss ihm in den Kopf, schnell lief er ins Zelt und schlüpfte schnell in seine Sachen. Verlegen kam er wieder auf den Lagerplatz.  
  
Lars: „Was ist nun mit Ryoga? So heißt er. Ist er immer noch euer Gefangener?"  
  
Shampoo: „Eigentlich schon, aber wenn er zu dir gehört, dann haben ich ihn nicht gesehen!"  
  
Süß lächelte sie Lars an. Der grinste dankbar zurück.  
  
Völlig verschlafen torkelte Ranma aus seinem Zelt. Mit kleinen Augen blickte er von einem zum anderen.  
  
Ranma gähnte kräftig und meinte dann: „Müsst ihr denn schon so früh am morgen turteln? Das kann man ja wohl mal auf ein bisschen später verlegen!"  
  
Damit drehte er sich um, streckte sich noch einmal und verschwand wieder in seinem Zelt.  
  
Lars und Shampoo liefen knallrot an und starrten zu Boden.  
  
Ryoga beendete die peinlich Stille, indem er aus dem Zelt kam und missmutig seine neue Kleidung betrachtete.  
  
Er grummelte: „Pah, das drückt hier und außerdem ist das sowieso viel zu eng, man kann sich ja gar nicht bewegen..."  
  
Lars: „Wieso bist du überhaupt ein Schwein? Da wo du dich verwandelt hast, müssten deine Sachen ja auch noch sein."  
  
Ryoga: „Genma dieser Idiot hat mich mit Wasser beschüttet, um mir eine Erfrischung zu verschaffen! Hrmpf, so ein Trottel!"  
  
Shampoo: „Genma sein...ist Ranmas Vater, nicht wahr?"  
  
Ryoga und Lars nickten.  
  
Shampoo: „Morgen ist sein letzter Tag, er darf dann gehen."  
  
Ranma kam angezogen aus seinem Zelt.  
  
Ranma: „Dann können wir endlich weiter! Wird ja langsam auch mal Zeit."  
  
Bestürzt starrte Lars Shampoo an. Die schien den gleichen Gedanken gehabt zu haben wie er, denn sie sah ihn ebenfalls traurig an.  
  
Da fasste Lars einen Entschluss.  
  
Lars: *Ich werde ihr noch heute sagen, dass ich sie liebe! Das wäre ja wohl gelacht, wenn ich das nicht hinbekomme! Außerdem mag sie mich auch, glaube ich...*  
  
Shampoo: „Lars, komm mit mir! Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen!"  
  
Damit nahm sie ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her.  
  
Ryoga und Ranma blieben alleine bei den Zelten zurück.  
  
Shampoo und Lars liefen etwa schon eine halbe Stunde durch den Wald, als der Weg immer weiter anstieg.  
  
Urplötzlich war der Wald zu ende. Mittlerweile waren sie anscheinend hoch oben auf einem Felsen. Sie traten an den Rand und sahen in die Tiefe hinab.  
  
Shampoo: „Hier hat man den schönsten Ausblick über die Landschaft, ist es nicht toll?"  
  
Fasziniert ließ Lars seine Augen schweifen, aus dieser Perspektive war die Landschaft wunderschön anzusehen.  
  
Lars: „Ja, es ist einfach...wunderschön. Genau wie du."  
  
Das letzte war ihm einfach so herausgerutscht, Röte stieg in sein Gesicht.  
  
Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, langsam drehte er sich zu Shampoo.  
  
Sie sahen sich an, auch sie war mittlerweile rot.  
  
Shampoo: „Find-Findest...meinst du das...wirklich?"  
  
Lars nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
  
Lars: „Ja. Shampoo..."  
  
Shampoo: „Bitte sag es nicht...Lars, ich liebe dich!"  
  
Eine unendliche Erleichterung durchfloss jede Faser von Lars Körper. Langsam und vorsichtig hob er seine Hand und fuhr damit über Shampoos Wange.  
  
Lars: „Ich..."  
  
Seine Stimme versagte ihm beinahe.  
  
Lars: „Ich liebe dich auch...Du bist so...wunderschön...so süß...stark, aber doch...wirkst du so zerbrechlich..."  
  
Sie umarmten sich und krallten sich aneinander fest, als hätten sie Angst, den anderen zu verlieren. Lange standen sie so dort oben auf dem Felsen.  
  
Als sie ihre Umarmung langsam lösten und sich tief in die Augen sahen, liefen Lars Tränen die Wange hinunter.  
  
Shampoo fragte vorsichtig: „Was hast du denn?"  
  
Lars: „Ich...bin nur so glücklich, verstehst du?"  
  
Verständnisvoll nickte sie, dann fielen sie sich wieder in die Arme. Dann, nach einer Ewigkeit sahen sie sich wieder an.  
  
Langsam berührten sich ihre Lippen zu einem fragenden, tastenden und vorsichtigen Kuss.  
  
Er schien ihre Erwartungen zu erfüllen, denn sofort küssten sie sich wieder, aber viel länger, inniger und zärtlicher.  
  
Lars: „Shampoo...Ich muss mit Ranma und den anderen mit, wir gehen nach Nerima."  
  
Shampoo nickte.  
  
Shampoo: „Kann ich mitkommen?"  
  
Lars: „Ich hätte eine noch viel bessere Idee, ich weiß aber nicht, ob sie dir gefällt. Wieso ziehst du mit deiner Urgroßmutter nicht einfach nach Nerima? Dort werden wir lange, lange bleiben. Ihr könntet dort zum Beispiel ein Nudelrestaurant eröffnen!"  
  
Shampoo: „Das sein...ist wirklich eine gute Idee. Nudelrestaurant..."  
  
Sie genossen noch eine Weile die Aussicht, dann liefen sie Hand in Hand zurück. Shampoo wollte gleich Cologne von Lars Vorschlag erzählen. Lars lief weiter zu ihren Zelten.  
  
Ryoga und Ranma kämpften gegeneinander, Lars setzte sich, aß etwas und schaute ihnen gedankenverloren zu.  
  
Während Ranma einen Schlag von Ryoga abwehrte, rief er:  
  
„Du guckst so komisch, könnte es sein, dass da zwischen euch was gelaufen ist?"  
  
Grinsend verpasste er Ryoga einen Tritt.  
  
Lars meinte verlegen: „Ja, wir sind jetzt zusammen."  
  
Ryoga rief: „Na, das ist doch toll! Was sagt man denn da jetzt? Herzlichen Glückwunsch?"  
  
Ranma: „Keine Ahnung."  
  
Lars: „Schon gut, ich weiß was ihr meint."  
  
Er rappelte sich auf und absolvierte noch eine kleine Krafttrainingseinheit.  
  
Abends erzählte Lars ihnen davon, das Shampoo vielleicht mitkommen würde, er aber eher damit rechnete, dass sie nach Nerima zog.  
  
Ranma: „Nach Nerima wollen wir also? Pop dieser Idiot wollte mir nicht sagen, wohin es geht."  
  
Ryoga: „Ich denke, ich werde mit euch kommen, ich weiß sowieso nicht, wo ich hin sollte."  
  
Es fing an zu dämmern, die Sonne verschwand hinter den Baumkronen.  
  
Sie unterhielten sich noch über dies und jenes, als sie keinen Gesprächsstoff mehr fanden, begaben sie sich in ihre Zelte, Ryoga schlief bei Ranma im großen Zelt.  
  
Kurz bevor er einschlief, fiel Lars ein, dass dies der siebte Tag in Ranmas Welt war... 


	3. Nerima

Kapitel 3 - Nerima:  
  
Lars erwachte. Ranmas Theorie schien zu stimmen, denn er lag in seinem Bett. Lars schien zu einem Frühaufsteher geworden sein, der Wecker hatte noch nicht geklingelt.  
  
Tief kuschelte er sich wieder in sein Kissen und döste noch eine Weile vor sich hin.  
  
Als der Wecker klingelte, sprang er auf und ging ins Bad.  
  
Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, in die Schule zu gehen. Wie jeden Morgen wusch er sich zuerst das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser, um wach zu werden.  
  
Leider hatte er den Fluch vergessen, ein Mädchen starrte ihn aus dem Spiegel an.  
  
Lasso: „Verflucht!"  
  
Schnell zog sie sich aus und duschte sich warm ab.  
  
Er hatte schon wichtige Zeit verloren. Er machte einen Schritt aus der Dusche, trat natürlich genau auf die Seife, glitschte aus und knallte gegen die Wand.  
  
Benommen zog er sich hoch, als er merkte, woran, war es schon zu spät. Eiskaltes Wasser rieselte über ihn. Vor Schreck ließ sie den Regler für das Wasser los und rutschte schon wieder weg.  
  
Fluchend richtete sie sich auf und schob den Regler Richtung warmes Wasser.  
  
Schnell trocknete er sich ab und lief in sein Zimmer. Er schlüpfte in seine Sachen, schnappte sich seinen Eastpak und lief hinunter. Wie jeden Morgen hatte seine Mutter ihm bereits Frühstück gemacht.  
  
Schnell verschlang er sein Frühstück.  
  
Seine Mutter beobachtete ihn.  
  
Mutter: *Er ist ja um einiges kräftiger geworden! Wie kommt das denn so plötzlich? Er hat ja schon richtige Muskeln! Und wieso hat er diese komischen Sachen an?*  
  
Lars hatte in der Eile die Sachen, die er sonst in Ranmas Welt trug, angezogen. Es waren alte Sachen von Ranma, eine blaue, weite Hose und ein rotes Oberteil ohne Ärmel. Doch er merkte es nicht.  
  
Als er schon fast aus der Tür war, rief ihm seine Mutter noch zu:  
  
„Nimm dir einen Regenschirm mit, es schüttet draußen fürchterlich!"  
  
Doch es war bereits zu spät. Lasso nahm ihren Eastpak ab und schleuderte ihn fluchend auf den Boden. Auf der Stelle drehte sie sich um und rannte blitzschnell an ihrer verdutzten Mutter vorbei, wieder oben im Badezimmer kurz warmes Wasser, wieder nach unten, Regenschirm nehmen, aufklappen und durch die Tür.  
  
Doch die Reihenfolge stimmte nicht ganz, mit einem aufgeklappten Regenschirm hinter sich ist es nicht unbedingt leicht, durch eine Tür zu gehen.  
  
Die folgende Szene war für Lars alles andere als lustig. Der Regenschirm blockierte, mit den Füßen fand er keinen Halt, es war zu nass, erst hielt er sich verzweifelt am Schirm fest, was sein Verhängnis werden sollte. Denn dadurch flog er erst noch höher, dann, viel zu spät, ließ er los. Er segelte durch die Luft und knallte genau in eine Pfütze.  
  
Das ganze Spiel noch einmal, warmes Wasser, durch die Tür, erst dann den Regenschirm aufspannen, schnell noch Eastpak mitnehmen und los.  
  
Der Bus wollte gerade abfahren, doch der Busfahrer wartete noch, bis Lars in den Bus eingestiegen war.  
  
Völlig erschöpft und ärgerlich über soviel Unglück auf einmal setzte Lars sich, ohne zu merken, neben wen.  
  
Felix: „Na du Schisser? Wo warst du denn gestern? Hattest wohl Angst vor uns was?"  
  
Pascal lachte gehässig.  
  
Lars verdrehte die Augen, nicht auch noch ‚die'!  
  
Lars: „Lasst mich bloß in Ruhe, wenn hier jemand ein Schisser ist, dann seid ihr das! Zu zweit auf einen, ganz schön feige. Und wieso sollte ich Angst vor solchen Schlappis wie euch haben?"  
  
Erstaunt starrten sie ihn an, so hatten sie ihn noch nie erlebt.  
  
Felix: „Ha, sobald wir in der Schule sind, zeigen wir es dir!"  
  
Lars: „Das werden wir ja sehen!"  
  
Lars: *Mein größtes Problem wird der Regen werden!*  
  
Als der Bus hielt, stand Lars auf und spannte den Regenschirm auf. Er lief schnell über den Schulhof in das Gebäude hinein.  
  
Er sah an sich hinunter. Geschafft, er war immer noch ein Junge.  
  
Hinter ihm kamen Felix und Pascal in die Schule.  
  
Felix: „Guck dir den Schisser an, der rennt schon wieder weg!"  
  
Das war zuviel für Lars, er hatte heute morgen genug Ärger gehabt.  
  
Er drehte sich auf der Stelle um und verpasste Felix einen Tritt vor den Brustkorb, der überrascht nach hinten überfiel.  
  
Lars wendete sich an Pascal: „Noch Fragen?"  
  
Der starrte ihn an und stotterte dann wirres Zeug.  
  
Lars drehte sich um und ging in seine Klasse. Er erntete einige verwunderte Blicke, erst konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, wieso.  
  
Bis ihm irgendwann im Unterricht auffiel, dass er Ranmas alte Sachen anhatte.  
  
Lars: *Kein Wunder, die an mir ungewohnte Kleidung und dann auch noch Muskeln von einem Tag auf den Anderen.*  
  
Er merkte, dass ihn plötzlich alle anstarrten, auch der Lehrer. Anscheinend war er dran.  
  
Lars: „Entschuldigen sie, könnten sie die Frage bitte noch einmal wiederholen?"  
  
Lehrer: „Wir haben Geschichte, nicht Traumstunde, ist das klar?"  
  
Er wendete sich an einen anderen Schüler.  
  
Mit ihrem Geschichtslehrer war nicht zu spaßen. Er seufzte innerlich.  
  
Wenn der Tag schon so anfing, wie sollte er dann erst enden?  
  
Der restliche Schultag verlief jedoch erstaunlich ruhig, er erntete nur immer noch ab und zu einige erstaunte Blicke.  
  
Nach der Schule war sein größter Feind wieder der Regen, der nicht aufhören wollte. Dieses Mal kam er trocken zum Bus.  
  
Als er aus dem Bus ausstieg, war er erleichtert, der Tag wäre geschafft.  
  
Vor der Haustür fiel ihm ein, dass seine Mutter zu dieser Zeit immer einkaufen war. Er griff in die Hosentasche, doch dann erstarrte er.  
  
Die Haustürschlüssel waren in seiner Hose, und die lag oben in seinem Zimmer.  
  
Lars: „Verdammte scheisse! Oh Mann, womit habe ich das nur verdient?"  
  
Da entdeckte er, dass sein Fenster weit offen stand. Das Problem war, dass sein Zimmer im ersten Stock über der Haustür lag. Die Haustür war mit einem kleinen Vorsprung überdacht.  
  
Er schaffte es tatsächlich, auf dieses Vordach zu gelangen, von da war es eine Leichtigkeit in sein Zimmer. Völlig erschöpft warf er sich auf sein Bett.  
  
Shampoo fehlte ihm schon jetzt. Er setzte sich auf den Rand seinen Bettes und schaltete den Computer ein.  
  
Er surfte eine Weile ihm Internet, doch das wurde ihm zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben langweilig. Er fuhr den Computer wieder herunter. Also schaltete er den Fernseher ein, doch er bekam überhaupt nicht mit, was gezeigt wurde.  
  
Der Tag schien nicht enden zu wollen, sehnsüchtig erwartete Lars die Nacht.  
  
Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es ihm, gab es Abendbrot. Sein Vater war wieder da, er war ein viel beschäftigter Kaufmann und reiste viel.  
  
Auch ihm viel sofort auf, dass Lars kräftiger geworden war.  
  
Nachdem Lars alle Fragen seines Vaters beantwortet hatte, verdrückte er sich nach oben.  
  
Sofort legte er sich ins Bett. Doch natürlich konnte Lars nicht einschlafen, er erwartete den Schlaf zu sehr. Er drehte sich von Seite zu Seite.  
  
Ihm fiel ein, dass er ausprobieren wollte, etwas mit in Ranmas Welt zu nehmen. Er sprang auf, schaltete das Licht an und schaute sich in seinem Zimmer um.  
  
Ihm fiel nichts ein, was er unbedingt brauchte, bis sein Blick auf einen Kompass fiel.  
  
Unwillkürlich dachte er an Ryoga und musste grinsen. Der konnte den bestimmt gut gebrauchen.  
  
Er nahm den Kompass in die Hand und legte sich wieder ins Bett.  
  
Lars wachte durch laute Stimmen auf. Er setzte sich in seinem Zelt auf und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen.  
  
Er war wieder in Ranmas Welt! Und der Kompass war auch da, er lag neben ihm.  
  
Schnell zog Lars sich an, um den Stimmen auf den Grund zu gehen.  
  
Als er auf den Zeltplatz trat, erblickte er Genma.  
  
Ranma und Genma schienen sich darüber zu streiten, ob sie schon heute oder erst am nächsten Tag weiterreisen sollten.  
  
Lars: „Guten Morgen allerseits! Hallo Genma, bald geht es also weiter?"  
  
Genma drehte sich überrascht um.  
  
Genma: „Hallo. Ja, und zwar heute! Ob du hier eine Freundin hast oder nicht, das ist mir völlig egal!"  
  
Das war wieder mal typisch Genma. Ranma hatte anscheinend nur wegen ihm und Shampoo darum gebeten, einen Tag länger hier zu bleiben.  
  
Lars: „Ich schlage einen Kompromiss vor! Wie wäre es, wenn wir heute Nachmittag losgehen? Dann kann ich mich noch von Shampoo verabschieden und wir ziehen schon heute weiter!"  
  
Genma überlegte, aber nur kurz.  
  
Genma: „Na gut, wenn es denn sein muss. Packt aber schon einmal eure Sachen zusammen!"  
  
Damit fing er an, Gegenstände zusammenzusuchen und in seinen Rucksack zu verfrachten.  
  
Lars tat es ihm gleich, in Rekordzeit waren seine Sachen gepackt und sein Zelt abgebaut.  
  
Dann rannte er los in Richtung Amazonendorf. Dort angekommen steuerte er sofort Shampoos Hütte an. Als er sie betrat, schien Shampoo gerade zu putzen.  
  
Als sie Lars erblickte, ließ sie alles stehen und liegen und warf sich in seine Arme, als wäre er von einer langen Reise heimgekehrt.  
  
Nach einem langen Kuss meinte Lars:  
  
„Shampoo, ich bin hier, um mich zu verabschieden. Aber nur vorläufig, hoffe ich. Hast du dich schon mit Cologne über meinen Vorschlag unterhalten?"  
  
Shampoo: „Ja, sie ist hellauf begeistert von der Idee, du musst wissen, sie macht die besten Nudeln überhaupt! Wir werden so schnell wie möglich nachkommen, ein geeignetes Haus haben wir schon gefunden, hier muss aber noch einiges geregelt werden, ich denke, in zwei Wochen sind wir spätestens da."  
  
Lars: „Das ist ja toll! Allerdings werde ich dich in der Zwischenzeit vermissen..."  
  
Shampoo: „Ich dich auch, und wie! Lass uns die kurze Zeit bis zu deiner Abreise nutzen!"  
  
Lars war natürlich einverstanden. So verbrachten sie den Vormittag mit schmusen und unterhalten.  
  
Doch schließlich mussten sie sich widerwillig voneinander trennen.  
  
Schon als Lars bei den anderen ankam, die ihn bereits erwarteten, vermisste er seine Shampoo. Er schnallte sich seinen Rucksack auf den Rücken, dann ging es los.  
  
Genma: „Morgen Abend müssten wir eigentlich da ein, wenn wir uns ranhalten! Also los!"  
  
Während sie durch einen Wald wanderten, gab Lars Ryoga den Kompass und erklärte ihm, wie der zusammen mit einer Karte funktionierte. Lars bezweifelte zwar, dass das etwas bringen würde, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Spät abends schlugen sie ihr Lager auf, aßen kurz etwas und legten sich dann erschöpft schlafen.  
  
Früh im Morgengrauen weckte Genma sie. Murrend und gähnend erhoben sie sich langsam und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. Schon waren sie wieder unterwegs.  
  
Gegen Mittag erreichten sie Tokio.  
  
Genma: „Wir sind früher da, als ich erwartet habe. Ich denke, in spätestens drei Stunden sind wir da. Ich habe den Tendos gestern übrigens eine Postkarte geschickt, sie sind über unsere Ankunft informiert."  
  
Ranma: „Die Tendos? Wer ist das?"  
  
Genma: „Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren. Los, weiter!"  
  
Lars und Ranma ließen sich ein wenig zurückfallen. Als Ranma erfuhr, dass sein Vater ihn verlobt hatte, nur um zwei Kampfschulen zusammenzuschließen, stürmte er los. Doch Lars, der damit gerechnet hatte, hing sich an seinen Arm. Er musste alle Kraft aufbieten, um Ranma festzuhalten.  
  
Lars: „Ranma, lass gut sein! Mit ein paar Tipps von mir kannst du daraus etwas Gutes machen!"  
  
Ranma hörte urplötzlich auf, Lars nach vorne zu ziehen, so dass dieser weiter mit aller Kraft Ranma nach hinten zog, beide fielen um.  
  
Während sie sich lachend wieder aufrappelten, drehte sich Genma zu ihnen um.  
  
Genma: „Jetzt trödelt nicht so dahinten!"  
  
Lars: „Soun und Genma werden sich nicht davon abbringen lassen, dass du eine von den Töchtern heiratest. Aber du könntest es hinauszögern, setze doch zum Beispiel von dir aus eine Frist, nach der du eine von den drei Töchtern der Tendos heiraten wirst. Während der Frist lernst du sie halt besser kennen und entscheidest dich für eine."  
  
Ranma: „Keine schlechte Idee. Aber wenn es stimmt, was du sagst, wird es wohl nur eine sein: Akane."  
  
Lars: „Wir werden sehen."  
  
Ranma: „Ja."  
  
Damit schritt er fest entschlossen schneller drein. Erstaunt zog auch Lars ein wenig an, um mit ihm Schritt zu halten.  
  
Lars unterrichtete Ranma noch kurz davon, jetzt bloß keinen Streit mit Genma anzufangen, damit er nicht gleich wieder negativ auffiel, wenn er in seiner Fluchform bei den Tendos aufkreuzte.  
  
Genma hatte auf eine emotionale Explosion seines Sohnes befürchtet, als er diesem von seiner Verlobung erzählte, doch zu seiner großen Erstaunung ging Ranma ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken weiter und nickte nur.  
  
Dann waren sie da. Sie standen vor dem Haus der Tendos.  
  
Bei den Tendos herrschte schon große Aufregung aufgrund der Verlobung. Die drei Töchter Akane, Nabiki und Kasumi hingen alle ihren Gedanken nach, wie er wohl aussehen würde und vor allen Dingen, dass sie selber natürlich nicht in Frage kamen.  
  
Da klingelte es. Noch bevor Kasumi überhaupt etwas sagen konnte, war Soun Tendo schon an ihr vorbeigezischt und riss die Tür auf.  
  
Genma: „Soun? Bist du es?"  
  
Soun: „Genma! Du bist es!"  
  
Weinend fielen sich die beiden in die Arme. Nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, musterte Soun Genmas Begleiter.  
  
Soun: „Auf der Postkarte war nur die Rede von einem Sohn, wer sind denn die beiden anderen?"  
  
Genma: „Der eine ist ein Freund von Ranma, er heißt Ryoga Hibiki. Der andere heißt Lars, allerdings habe ich ihn erst vor kurzem zu meinem zweiten Sohn anerkannt. Also Lars Saotome."  
  
Dann fasste er Ranma bei der Schulter.  
  
Genma: „Und das hier ist er, Ranma."  
  
Soun brach wieder in Tränen aus.  
  
Soun: „Endlich werden unsere beiden Schulen vereint!"  
  
Damit umarmte er Ranma, dem das gar nicht zu behagen schien.  
  
Soun: „Aber jetzt kommt doch herein! Ich werde dir gleich meine drei Töchter vorstellen."  
  
Nabiki und Kasumi hatten Akane gerade offenbart, dass sie wohl diejenige werden würde, mit der dieser Ranma verlobt werden würde. Dies gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht.  
  
Dennoch war sie gespannt, als Soun hereinkam, gefolgt von einem weiteren Mann und drei Jungs.  
  
Soun stellte sie einander vor.  
  
Ranma zuckte zusammen, als Soun Akanes Namen nannte. Akane merkte es und wunderte sich im Stillen.  
  
Sie musste zugeben, dass er wirklich nicht schlecht aussah. Ja, er sah sogar ziemlich gut aus.  
  
Trotzdem war er bestimmt wie alle Jungs ein kompletter Vollidiot. Außerdem wollte sie nicht einfach so verlobt werden, sie wollte es sich selbst aussuchen, ‚wen' sie heiratete.  
  
Auch Ranma war irgendwo tief in seinem Herzen entzückt von Akane.  
  
Soun: „Nun Ranma, du hast die Qual der Wahl. Wähle jetzt deine Verlobte."  
  
Alles starrte Ranma an. Der wappnete sich für seinen großen Auftritt.  
  
Ranma: „Also, ich weiß nicht, wie es ihren drei Töchtern geht, aber ich denke mal, die haben nicht gerade Lust, einfach so verlobt zu werden. Mir persönlich geht es so, denn ich möchte ‚selber' entscheiden können, mit wem ich mich später verlobe."  
  
Akane betrachtete Ranma nun aus einem ganz anderen Blickwinkel, er sprach ihr aus der Seele.  
  
Ranma: „Da es aber eine unmögliche Aufgabe ist, euch beide davon abzubringen, eure Schulen zu vereinen, schlage ich eine Frist vor.  
  
Während dieser Frist versuche ich, ihre Töchter näher kennen zu lernen. Nach Ablauf der Frist werde ich mich dann für eine entscheiden. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass das auf Zustimmung fällt. Oder?"  
  
Die drei Töchter nickten.  
  
Soun war sichtlich enttäuscht.  
  
Genma: „Ranma! Was fällt dir ein? Du wirst ‚jetzt' mit einer von ihnen verlobt!"  
  
Mit einem Tritt beförderte Ranma Genma in den Gartenteich.  
  
Als plötzlich ein Panda aus ihrem Gartenteich stieg, waren die Tendos sehr überrascht.  
  
Akane: „Wie kommt der denn hierher?"  
  
Nabiki: „Und wo ist Ranmas Vater hin?"  
  
Lars erbat sich von Kasumi ein wenig heißes Wasser und schüttete es über Genma-Panda.  
  
Mit noch größeren Augen starrten ihn alle an. Nachdem sie die Geschichte mit dem Fluch erfahren hatten, waren die meisten bestürzt. Doch als sie erfuhren, dass auch die drei Jungs alle von dem Fluch befallen waren, war die Bestürzung noch viel größer.  
  
Soun: „Das ist wirklich tragisch! Aber um auf die Verlobung zurückzukommen, an was für eine Frist hattest du gedacht?"  
  
Ranma: „Sagen wir, so ein Jahr?"  
  
Schließlich waren damit alle einverstanden.  
  
Akane: *Er scheint wirklich anders als die anderen Jungs zu sein. Bis jetzt ist er in keinerlei Weise pervers aufgefallen. Außerdem hätte jeder andere Junge sich sofort mit einer von uns verloben wollen und hätte keine Frist vorgeschlagen.*  
  
Kasumi: „Und wo werdet ihr wohnen?"  
  
Genma: „Das ist das Problem, wir wissen es nicht."  
  
Kasumi: „Ihr könntet natürlich bei uns wohnen, allerdings haben wir nicht genug Geld für so viele Gäste."  
  
Lars: „In spätestens zwei Wochen ziehen Bekannte von mir hierher, bei denen kann ich bestimmt wohnen."  
  
Lars: *Hoffentlich.*  
  
Ryoga: „Und ich werde sowieso bald weiterziehen."  
  
Kasumi: „Dann würde das gehen, dass ihr hier wohnt."  
  
Genma: „Das ist wirklich nett, vielen Dank."  
  
Kasumi zeigte den vieren das Gästezimmer. Nachdem sie ihre Sachen ausgepackt hatten, baten Ryoga, Ranma und Lars bei Soun um die Erlaubnis, das Dojo nutzen zu dürfen, die sie auch erhielten.  
  
Als sie das Dojo betraten, trainierte Akane gerade. Verdutzt starrte sie die drei Jungs an.  
  
Akane: „Was wollt ihr denn hier?"  
  
Ranma: „Trainieren."  
  
Akane: „Trainieren? Dies ist ein Familiendojo!"  
  
Ryoga: „Wir haben die Erlaubnis von deinem Vater."  
  
Akane schien darüber nicht gerade glücklich zu sein.  
  
Akane: „Na dann tut euch keinen Zwang an."  
  
Sie war gespannt, wie gut die drei waren.  
  
Ranma: „Hey, Ryoga! Wie wäre es mal wieder mit einem kleinen Kampf? Wir haben schon lange nicht mehr miteinander gekämpft, ich will wissen, ob du immer noch so schlecht wie damals bist!"  
  
Ryoga: „Schlecht? Wer ist hier schlecht? Lass uns kämpfen!"  
  
Sie stellten sich gegenüber auf. Lars gab das Zeichen des Kampfbeginns, dann setzte er sich an die Wand. Akane setzte sich neben ihn, sie wollte ebenfalls zuschauen.  
  
Und als sie sah, wie die beiden kämpften, fielen ihr fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Die Bewegungen waren so schnell, dass das Ganze verschwommen wirkte.  
  
Akane: *Wow, damit sind die besser als jeder andere hier in Nerima!"  
  
Akane wandte sich an Lars.  
  
Akane: „Woher können die so gut kämpfen?"  
  
Lars: „Genma hat Ranma angefangen zu trainieren, als der noch ein kleines Kind war, er hat zehn Jahre hartes Training hinter sich. Woher Ryoga so gut ist, weiß ich nicht."  
  
Akane: „Schon als kleines Kind? Der Arme! Bist du auch so gut?"  
  
Lars lachte: „Nein, bei weitem nicht. Ranma hat erst vor kurzer Zeit angefangen, mich zu trainieren, davor habe ich noch nie Kampfsport betrieben!"  
  
Dann wandten sie sich wieder dem Kampf zu. Schließlich gewann Ranma, keuchend setzten sich Ryoga und Ranma neben die anderen.  
  
Akane: „Lars, wollen wir nicht auch einen Trainingskampf machen? Es interessiert mich, wie gut du schon bist."  
  
Zuerst zögerte Lars, doch dann willigte er ein.  
  
Beide griffen zuerst nur vorsichtig an, um herauszufinden, wie gut der Gegner war.  
  
Doch schon bald ging es härter zu. Lars fiel auf, dass er Akane überlegen war. Nach einiger Zeit hatte er sie besiegt.  
  
Als sie fertig waren, meinte Akane:  
  
„Wieso hast du mich angelogen?"  
  
Lars war völlig verdattert: „Was? Angelogen?"  
  
Akane: „Warum bist du sonst so gut? So gut ist man nicht, wenn man nur kurze Zeit trainiert wurde!"  
  
Lars: „Ich schon. Das liegt allerdings an einer anderen Geschichte, früher oder später wirst du es erfahren."  
  
Verwirrt schaute Akane ihn an.  
  
Ranma: „Akane, du bist schon recht gut. Wenn du willst, trainiere ich dich auch."  
  
Akane: *Ich soll mich von einem Jungen trainieren lassen? Niemals! Allerdings ist er wirklich gut und er sieht auch nicht schlecht aus...*  
  
Akane: „Na gut, das wäre nett."  
  
Als sie abends im Bett lagen, fragte Ranma Lars leise:  
  
„Wieso meintest du, dass ich dir erst nicht glauben werde, dass ich mich in sie verliebe? Sie ist doch wirklich süß und nett ist sie auch."  
  
Lars: „Nun ja, das mag daran liegen, dass du sie im Manga unter anderen schlechteren Bedingungen kennen gelernt hast. Und hier scheint sie weniger aggressiv zu sein als im Manga. Aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden..."  
  
Ranma: „Aggressiv? Wieso aggressiv?"  
  
Lars: „Das wirst du noch früh genug merken. Gute Nacht."  
  
Ranma: „Gute Nacht."  
  
Doch lange konnte Ranma nicht schlafen, Lars letzte Worte wollten ihm nicht aus dem Kopf gehen.  
  
Da Genma der Meinung gewesen war, dass sie alle zur Schule gehen sollten, hatte Kasumi die drei Jungs angemeldet. Ranma war mit Akane zusammen in eine Klasse eingeteilt worden, Ryoga und Lars waren zusammen in einer anderen.  
  
Auf dem Schulweg sprang Ranma genau wie in den Mangas immer auf den Zaun und ging dort weiter.  
  
Akane sah ihn erstaunt an.  
  
Akane: „Wieso machst du das?"  
  
Ranma: „Das trainiert das Gleichgewicht. Lars, komm auch rauf!"  
  
Lars sprang den Zaun hinauf, mit Leichtigkeit, wie er feststellte. Doch das Gehen auf dem Zaun war alles andere als leicht.  
  
Schwankend taumelte er den anderen hinterher. Erst jetzt registrierte er, dass sich auf der anderen Seite des Zaunes ein Fluss befand. Bevor er hineinfallen konnte, sprang er lieber schnell wieder vom Zaun herunter.  
  
Ranma: „Irgendwann lernst du das auch noch. Aber jetzt ist wohl nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt dafür."  
  
Auf dem Schulhof begann Akanes Morgenritual, welches Lars natürlich kannte, für Ryoga und Ranma jedoch neu war.  
  
Ranma war erstaunt, wie viele mit Akane ausgehen wollten.  
  
Ranma: *Allerdings ist sie ja wirklich ganz hübsch...*  
  
Nachdem alle Schüler auf dem Boden lagen, erschien Tatewaki Kuno.  
  
Er ratterte seinen Spruch von wegen blauer Donner herunter, dann bemerkte er Ranma, Ryoga und Lars.  
  
Tatewaki: „Holde Akane, wer sind diese Schwachköpfe in deiner Begleitung?"  
  
Akane: „Das sind ‚keine' Schwachköpfe! Sie wohnen alle drei bei uns."  
  
Tatewaki: „'Was'? Sie wohnen mit der schönen Akane unter ‚einem' Dach? Wie könnt ihr es wagen?"  
  
Akane: „Sie ‚wohnen' nur bei uns, nichts anderes! Also das hier ist Lars Saotome."  
  
Lars: „Und ich habe bereits eine Freundin!", fügte er schnell hinzu.  
  
Akane: „Das hier ist Ryoga Hibiki."  
  
Ryoga: „Und ich ziehe in ein paar Tagen wieder aus dem Haus der Tendos aus."  
  
Akane: „Und das hier ist Ranma Saotome."  
  
Ranma: „Und ich soll mit einer der Tendo-Töchter verheiratet werden."  
  
Lars schlug sich stöhnend mit der flachen Hand gegen den Kopf.  
  
Tatewaki: „'Was'? Du bist mit meiner Akane verlobt? Dafür wirst du sterben!"  
  
Ranma rief verblüfft: „Ich bin doch noch gar nicht verlobt!"  
  
Doch Tatewaki stürmte mit gezogenem Schwert auf ihn zu. Ranma wich dem Schlag im letzten Augenblick aus. Während Tatewaki wie ein Irrer auf Ranma einschlug, versuchte dieser ihm zu erklären, dass es nicht unbedingt Akane war, mit der er sich verloben würde sondern nur eine der Tendo-Töchter.  
  
Ranma: „Ich –wusch- bin –wusch- nicht –wusch- mit –wusch- Akane –wusch- verlobt!"  
  
Jetzt hatte Akane genug.  
  
Akane: „Ranma, wegen dir kommen wir noch zu spät zum Unterricht!"  
  
Mit einem einzigen Kinnhaken beförderte sie Tatewaki aus ihrem Weg.  
  
Ranma: „Wieso wegen ‚mir'? Das war doch dieser Idiot Kuno!"  
  
Akane: „Weshalb musstest du ihm denn unbedingt auf die Nase binden, dass du eine von uns heiraten wirst?"  
  
Ranma: „Woher sollte ich denn bitte wissen, dass er so überreagiert?"  
  
Akane: „Trotzdem musst du es nicht jedem auf die Nase binden, klar?"  
  
Ranma: „Ach, und wieso nicht?"  
  
Akane: „Weil das vielleicht noch ein Jahr hin ist und keinen interessiert?"  
  
Ranma: „Oh, ich glaube dafür würden sich viele interessieren!"  
  
Lars: „Ähm..."  
  
Akane/Ranma: „Halt du dich da raus!"  
  
Akane: „Na, ich werde dich auf jeden Fall nicht heiraten! Pah!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Akane um und ging in Richtung Schule. Hinter sich ließ sie einen verdatterten und bestürzten Ranma zurück.  
  
Ranma: *Das...das wollte ich doch gar nicht... Ich verdammter Idiot! Warum kann ich nicht einfach mal meine Klappe halten?*  
  
Er drehte sich um und rannte davon. Akane, die das bemerkt hatte, wunderte sich insgeheim.  
  
Akane: *Wieso...Wieso rennt er weg? Hat ihn das enttäuscht?*  
  
Lars/Ryoga: „Ranma!"  
  
Doch Ranma hörte nicht auf sie. Also gingen sie in die Schule. In ihrer neuen Klasse stellten sie sich kurz vor, wie immer bei solch einer Situation herrschte reges Gekicher.  
  
Den ganzen Vormittag musste Lars an Ranma denken.  
  
Lars: *Was hat er bloß? Anscheinend hat er gemerkt, wie idiotisch er sich verhalten hat...*  
  
Akane ging es genau wie Lars, Schuldgefühle kamen auf, obwohl sie wusste, dass es nicht alleine ihre Schuld war. Trotzdem machte sie sich dafür verantwortlich.  
  
Nach der Schule gingen sie alle zusammen ohne ein Wort zu sagen nach hause.  
  
Dort angekommen, mussten sie feststellen, dass Ranma immer noch nicht da war.  
  
Lars: „Verdammt, was macht der Idiot denn bloß?"  
  
Akanes Schuldgefühle wurden immer größer.  
  
Am Essenstisch fragte Genma, ob Ranma denn gar nicht mit ihnen gekommen war.  
  
Lars: „Ähm, er war nicht in der Schule. Er...hatte eine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit Tatewaki Kuno, der hat etwas zu ihm gesagt, da ist Ranma davongelaufen."  
  
Akane: *Wieso nimmt er mich in Schutz?*  
  
Akane: „Nein, das ist nicht wahr. Es ist alles meine Schuld. Wir haben uns idiotischerweise darüber gestritten, an wem es nun lag, dass wir zu spät zum Unterricht kamen und darum, dass er Kuno erzählt hat, dass er eine von uns heiraten wird.  
  
Dann habe ich gesagt, dass...ich ihn auf keinen Fall heiraten werde. Da ist er weggelaufen."  
  
Nabiki: „Das ist also die berühmte Liebe auf den ersten Blick."  
  
Soun brach in Tränen aus.  
  
Soun: „Er hat sich schon entschieden, er wird also Akane heiraten! Wie wundervoll, schon in wenigen Tagen sind unsere Schulen vereint!"  
  
Akane: „Er hat sich überhaupt nicht entschieden! In wenigen Tagen? Aber nicht mit mir!"  
  
Lars: *Wieso ist Ranma auf einmal so sensibel? Entweder ist er hier anders als in den Mangas oder es ist einfach, weil er weiß, dass er Akane lieben wird oder es vielleicht schon tut und er es sich nicht mit ihr vermiesen will...*  
  
Kasumi: „Nun ja, auf jeden Fall sollte ihn jemand suchen gehen, meint ihr nicht?"  
  
Lars: „Und wer könnte das nicht besser als Akane?"  
  
Akane: „Was? Jetzt soll ‚ich' diesen Idioten auch noch zurückholen?"  
  
Nabiki: „Es ist ja in gewissem Sinne deine Schuld, dass er überhaupt weggelaufen ist."  
  
Akane: „'Meine' Schuld? Das war..."  
  
Soun: „Keine Widerrede, Akane! Du gehst jetzt und wirst deinen Verlo...Ranma jetzt suchen!"  
  
Akane: *So ein Idiot! Woher soll ich denn wissen, wo der hingelaufen ist? So ein Trampel!*  
  
Ohne sich zu verabschieden stapfte sie wütend aus dem Haus. Auf der Straße sah sie nach links und rechts.  
  
Akane: *Wo würde ich hingehen, wenn ich alleine sein wollte? In den Wald? Nein, zu weit weg...Ich weiß! In den Stadtpark!*  
  
Und so bog sie nach links ab und machte sich auf den Weg in den Stadtpark. Lange suchte sie Ranma, ehe sie ihn auf einer Parkbank am Fluss sah. Leise näherte sie sich ihm von hinten.  
  
Genauso leise sprach sie ihn an.  
  
Akane: „Ranma...?"  
  
Ranma: „..."  
  
Akane: „Ranma, komm doch wieder mit nach hause, da können wir alles in Ruhe bereden!"  
  
Ranma: „Bei ‚euch' im Haus etwas in Ruhe bereden? Da hängen doch sofort mindestens drei Leute und ein Tonbandgerät oder eine Kamera an der Tür! Außerdem will ich mit niemandem etwas bereden, erst Recht nicht mit ‚dir'!"  
  
Akane: „Kann ich mich neben dich setzen?"  
  
Erstaunt zuckte Ranma mit den Schultern. Akane fasste dies als ein Ja auf und setzte sich neben ihn.  
  
Akane: „Ranma...Das was ich gesagt habe..."  
  
Ranma: „Vergiss es, Akane!"  
  
Akane: „Nein! Wieso bist du aufgrund solch einer Lappalie davongelaufen?"  
  
Ranma: „Das verstehst du nicht...Du ‚kannst' es nicht verstehen!"  
  
Akane: „Ist es...Ist es, weil du mich...magst?"  
  
Ranma: „..."  
  
Akane: „Also liegt es daran?"  
  
Ranma: „'Nein'!...doch...aber...du kannst es einfach nicht verstehen, es hängt mit Lars zusammen."  
  
Akane war völlig verwirrt.  
  
Akane: „Mit Lars? Bist du schwul oder was?"  
  
Ranma: „'Nein'! Er...weiß...Dinge, die...in der Zukunft, in ‚meiner' Zukunft passieren werden...Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es dir erzählen kann..."  
  
Akane verstand immer weniger.  
  
Akane: „Deine Zukunft? Woher?"  
  
Ranma: „Ich kann es dir nicht erzählen...Auf jeden Fall hat mich deine Bemerkung ziemlich geschockt, wenn ich an die Zukunft denke, von der Lars mir erzählt hat..."  
  
Akane: „Das war doch nicht ernst gemeint! Ich habe nur irgendetwas gesucht, um dich fertig zu machen, dich zu beleidigen!"  
  
Ranma: „Ich weiß...Trotzdem...irgendwie..."  
  
Akane: „W...Werden wir in der Zukunft etwa ‚heiraten'?"  
  
Ranma: „..."  
  
Akane bemerkte trocken:  
  
„Das fasse ich dann mal als ein Ja auf. Aber wir beide und heiraten? Ich weiß ja nicht...Du bist auf jeden Fall anders als die ‚normalen' Jungs, nicht so pervers wie sie...Und schlecht aussehen tust du ja auch nicht gerade..."  
  
Ranma: „Es ‚reicht'! Wir sollten die Dinge laufen lassen, wie sie kommen und nicht einfach so, weil es angeblich in unserer Zukunft passiert, klar? Nicht weil ich dich nicht mag oder so..."  
  
Langsam wurde beiden das Gespräch peinlich.  
  
Akane: „Also Schwamm drüber? Komm doch bitte einfach wieder mit nach hause, dann sind alle zufrieden!"  
  
Ranma: „Gut, du hast Recht. Ich Idiot habe wieder mal für unnötige Unruhe gesorgt."  
  
Akane: „Du bist kein Idiot..."  
  
Schnell stand Akane auf und ging vor, da sie rot anlief. Ranma sah ihr erstaunt nach, dann holte er sie ein. Schweigend gingen sie nach hause.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Lars im Flug auf. Bevor er nur realisieren konnte, wo er sich überhaupt befand, lag er schon im Gartenteich. Nur Sekunden später folgte Ranma.  
  
Prustend kamen Ranko und Lasso wieder an die Oberfläche.  
  
Ranko: „Verflucht, wieso kommst du eigentlich schon morgens mit deinem Training an? Können wir nicht mal ausschlafen?"  
  
Genma: „Man muss den Tag in seiner vollen Länge ausnutzen!"  
  
Lasso meinte gelangweilt zu Ranko: „Überlass das mir!"  
  
Ranko: „Nur zu gerne."  
  
Lasso ging auf Genma zu.  
  
Lasso: „Weißt du was?"  
  
Genma: „Nein, was denn?"  
  
Lasso: „Du kannst mich mal mit deinem morgendlichen Training!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten beförderte sie ihn einige Gärten weiter.  
  
Ranko: „Mh, nicht schlecht. Lass und schnell duschen, ich ‚hasse' es ein Mädchen zu sein!"  
  
Während sie duschten, überlegte Lars, ob er Ranma von Kodachi erzählen sollte. Sie würde laut seinen Berechnungen in den nächsten Tagen auftauchen. Doch sie sollte kein Problem darstellen, denn Ranma würde P- Chan nicht jagen, so würde Ranma sie auch nicht auffangen und Kodachi ihn nicht paralysieren.  
  
Er war gespannt, wie die Dinge sich entwickeln würden, ob Akane wieder über einen Ball stolpern würde und wer sie trainieren würde.  
  
So nahmen die Dinge ihren Lauf, das Gymnastikteam wurde von Kodachi kampfunfähig gemacht und hatte Akane nun gebeten, für sie in den Kampf zu ziehen.  
  
Noch am selben Tag fing Akane an zu trainieren, Ryoga hatte sich bereit erklärt, ihr Rhythmische Kampfgymnastik beizubringen. Lars und Ranma sahen zu und trainierten selber ein bisschen.  
  
Als Lars sah, dass Akane wieder auf den Ball treten würde, hechtete er mit den Beinen zuerst nach vorne und schoss den Ball weg. Akane fiel über sein ausgestrecktes Bein, doch mit dem linken Arm fing Lars sie auf und half ihr, sich wieder aufzurichten.  
  
Akane: „Wieso stellst du mir ein Bein, du Trampel?"  
  
Lars: „Ich habe dir kein Bein gestellt! Ich habe dich vor einer Verletzung gerettet, wenn du nämlich auf den Ball getreten wärst, hättest du jetzt ein Problem! Außerdem habe ich dich ja aufgefangen."  
  
Doch wie immer hörte Akane überhaupt nicht zu.  
  
Akane: „Du verdammter Idiot!"  
  
Mit einem gewaltigen Schlag beförderte sie Lars durch die Decke des Dojos in den Gartenteich. Fluchend kam Lasso zum Vorschein, während Ranma sich vor Lachen bog.  
  
Lasso: „Das ist ja verdammt lustig!"  
  
Mit einem schnellen Griff warf sie den verdutzten Ranma ebenfalls in den Gartenteich.  
  
Nun war Lasso an der Reihe, über Rankos verdutztes Gesicht zu lachen.  
  
Ranma: „Mit Akane ist ja wirklich nicht gut Kirschen essen! Ist die immer so aggressiv? Wieso verdammt fuchtelst du so in der Luft herum?"  
  
Akane: „Mit ‚wem' ist hier nicht gut Kirschen essen? Aggressiv? Und ‚wie'!"  
  
Lasso hatte Ranko mit dem Gefuchtel warnen wollen, doch zu spät.  
  
Rankos flog in hohem Bogen wieder in den Gartenteich, Akane stampfte wütend wieder in das Dojo.  
  
Seufzend begaben sich die beiden wieder einmal unter die Dusche, um ihre gewöhnliche Form anzunehmen. Danach entbrannte beim Abendbrot der alltägliche Kampf ums Essen.  
  
Lars Portion schrumpfte heute schnell, da er in Gedanken bei Shampoo war, die er so sehr vermisste, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie Ranma und Genma sich immer mehr von seinem Teller klaubten.  
  
Zwei Tage verstrichen, ohne das etwas besonderes passierte. Vormittags waren sie in der Schule, nachmittags trainierten sie.  
  
Abends am dritten Tag passierte dann wieder etwas. Anscheinend war der Tag gekommen, an dem Kodachi Akane ausschalten wollte. Da Ranma und P-Chan sich nicht stritten, wurde Kodachi auch nicht hinter der Tür zerquetscht. Als Lars, Ranma und Ryoga jedoch alle nur in Boxershorts bekleidet in Akanes Zimmer stürmten, weil sie Kampfgeschrei gehört hatten, flog Kodachi gerade aus dem Fenster.  
  
Akane: „Ha, so was von unfair! Schon vor dem eigentlichen Kampf versucht sie, mich unschädlich zu machen!"  
  
Dann erspähte sie die drei Jungs.  
  
Akane: „Was macht ‚ihr' denn hier? Ist hier eine Pyjamaparty oder was?"  
  
Alle drei fingen gleichzeitig an, sich zu verteidigen, es war aber eher ein stottern.  
  
Akane: „Redet nicht alle auf einmal! Was ist los?"  
  
Ranma: „Wir haben Kampfgeräusche gehört, wir wollten dir zu Hilfe kommen!"  
  
Akane: „Ich brauche keine Hilfe, ihr Trampel!"  
  
Damit stürmte sie auf die drei los. Ryoga flog durch einen Schlag ins Gesicht aus der Tür, direkt auf ihm landete Ranma, der mit einem Kick erwischt wurde.  
  
Lars sprang blitzschnell zur Seite aufs Bett und von dort direkt aus dem Fenster.  
  
Im Flug zeigte er Akane eine Nase.  
  
Lars: „Haha, ich bin dir entkommen!"  
  
Doch dann erspähte er den Gartenteich, der sich verflucht schnell näherte. Resigniert seufzte er, als er ins Wasser fiel. Klitschnass betrat Ranko wieder das Haus.  
  
Nachdem er gebadet hatte, sprachen die drei Jungs noch kurz über den Zwischenfall.  
  
Ryoga: „Da will man ihr mal zur Hilfe kommen und dann so was!"  
  
Ranma: „Tja, so sind Frauen eben...leider!"  
  
Lars: „Und ich wäre ihr fast entkommen! Wieso ist der verflixte Gartenteich auch gerade ‚dort' angelegt worden?"  
  
Akane lag auch noch eine Weile in ihrem Bett und dachte darüber nach.  
  
Akane: *Ob sie wirklich gekommen sind, um mir zu helfen? Wie ich diese Perversen kenne, wollten die mich nur begaffen! Da haben sie sich aber getäuscht, denen habe ich es gezeigt! Aber schlecht sahen sie nicht aus, so nur in Boxershorts...*  
  
Leise kicherte sie in ihr Kopfkissen hinein.  
  
Ranma und Lars wachten wieder einmal im Flug auf, einige Sekunden später lag Genma im Gartenteich, erledigt von einem Doppelkick der beiden.  
  
Genma-Panda trieb auf der Wasseroberfläche und hielt ein Schild hoch.  
  
[Zwei auf einen ist unfair!]  
  
Ranko und Lasso gingen sauer wie jeden morgen ins Haus, um den Warmwasserverbrauch der Tendos wieder einmal in die Höhe zu treiben.  
  
Beim Frühstück kam das Gespräch auf den Gymnastikwettkampf zu sprechen.  
  
Ranma: „Macht Akane Fortschritte?"  
  
Ryoga: „Ja, sie ist erstaunlich gut geworden in dieser kurzen Zeit."  
  
Akane schwoll deutlich an vor Stolz.  
  
Lars: „Was meinst du, hat sie eine Chance gegen Kodachi Kuno?"  
  
Ryoga: „Wenn wir die letzten Tage auch noch zum intensiven Training nutzen, dann auf jeden Fall!"  
  
Dann liefen sie in die Schule. Die Horden, die Akane sonst angegriffen hatten, erschienen mittlerweile nicht mehr, gegen Ranma hatten sie keine Chance, daher ließen sie es bleiben.  
  
Nur Tatewaki Kuno gab nicht auf. Doch da er aus einem einzigen Gips bestand, war er schnell erledigt. Doch leider hatte Lars es aufgrund von Ranma Hitzköpfigkeit nicht verhindern können, dass Tatewaki Ranko zu Gesicht bekam, daher war er in das Mädchen mit dem Zopf verliebt. Doch dieses Problem wollten Lars und Ranma noch in naher Zukunft erledigen, doch im Augenblick war der Gymnastikwettkampf wichtiger.  
  
Nach der Schule machten sich alle wieder an ihr Training. Ryoga erklärte Akane einige neue Tricks in der Kampfgymnastik, Ranma verfeinerte seine Technik und Lars absolvierte ein anstrengendes Krafttraining, dass er sich selber auferlegt hatte.  
  
Der nächste Tag verlief ähnlich, mit dem Unterschied, dass Lars einigermaßen aufgeregt war, da es der siebte Tag war und er also wieder einen Tag in seiner eigentlichen Welt verbringen würde.  
  
Lars wachte durch das eindringliche Piepen seines Weckers auf. Er sprang auf und kickte den Wecker cool durchs Fenster. Leider hatte er die Tatsache vergessen, das sein Fenster ‚zu' war. Scherben flogen durch die Luft. Lars seufzte.  
  
Lars: „Kann ein Tag schlimmer beginnen?"  
  
Er lief ins Bad und duschte sich. Lars schlüpfte in seine Sachen, die er nun immer trug, egal in welcher Welt, er hatte sich zu sehr an sie gewöhnt.  
  
Unten angekommen schwang er sich auf seinen Stuhl und bestrich sich eine Brotscheibe.  
  
Lars: „Guten Morgen, Mum. Öhm...Mein Fenster ist kaputtgegangen, ich habe mich ein bisschen ungeschickt angestellt, tut mir leid!"  
  
Mutter: „Ach ‚das' war das Geräusch! So ein Fenster ist ganz schön teuer! Pass nächstes Mal besser auf! Ich werde gleich mal den Glaser anrufen."  
  
Lars seufzte erleichtert auf, dass er so glimpflich davonkommen würde, hatte er dann doch nicht gedacht. Schnell schlang er noch einige Scheiben Brot hinunter. Dann sprintete er hoch ins Badezimmer und putzte sich die Zähne. Er krallte er sich seinen Eastpak, lief wieder hinunter, zog seine Schuhe an und rief im hinauslaufen noch:  
  
„Ciao, Mum, bis nachher!"  
  
Er hatte sich vorgenommen, ab jetzt immer zur Schule zu laufen, dass würde ihn in Form halten. Er lief mitten auf der Straße, was sich schon einen Häuserblock weiter als Fehler herausstellte. Er war so in Gedanken, dass er das Auto erst im letzten Augenblick sah.  
  
Reflexartig sprang er hoch und landete auf der Motorhaube. Sofort sprang er wieder ab und schlug einen Salto, während das Auto unter ihm vorbeiraste und quietschend bremste. Sicher landete er so auf der Straße.  
  
Er hörte eine Autotür klappen, jemand lief auf ihn zu. Er stand einfach nur zitternd da.  
  
Autofahrer: „Junge, ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Langsam drehte sich Lars um und starrte den Fahrer an.  
  
Lars: „Ja, ich glaube schon...Ja!"  
  
Damit drehte er sich um und fiel in einen langsamen Trab. Der Fahrer starrte ihm völlig entgeistert nach.  
  
Lars: *Wenn Ranma mich nicht trainiert hätte, wäre ich jetzt verflucht noch mal tot!*  
  
Tränen liefen aus seinen Augen.  
  
Er blieb stehen, schloss die Augen und brüllte. Er brüllte all seine Wut, seine Verzweiflung, seine Schmerzen, aber auch sein Glück, seine Dankbarkeit hinaus. Er brüllte und brüllte.  
  
Dann hörte er auf, er fühlte sich seltsam befreit. Er atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Dann öffnete er die Augen – und erstarrte.  
  
Er hatte mitten auf dem Schulhof gestanden, als er gebrüllt hatte. Und mittlerweile war wohl auch die gesamte Schule zusammengelaufen und starrte ihn an.  
  
Die Schüler raunten.  
  
Schüler1: „Da! Er hat aufgehört!"  
  
Schüler2: „Ich habe noch nie jemanden so laut brüllen gehört!"  
  
Schüler3: „Fast wie ein Tier, richtig unheimlich..."  
  
Lars: „Ähm...Das ist nur eine Methode, Aggressionen abzubauen!", log er verlegen.  
  
Schnell lief er in die Schule. Er setzte sich im Klassenraum auf seinen Platz und wartete.  
  
Langsam strömten seine Klassenkameraden in den Raum. Alle warfen ihm komische Blicke zu. Doch Lars störte sich nicht daran. Sollten sie doch über ihn denken, was sie wollten.  
  
Als Lars sah, wer die Klasse betrat, stöhnte er innerlich. Es war Frau Stapel, ihre Deutschlehrerin. Der Unterricht bei ihr war einfach zum einschlafen. Doch das sollte man besser nicht tun, Frau Stapel war eine sehr strenge Lehrerin. Außerdem hegte sie eine Abneigung gegen Lars, sie traktierte ihn, wann sie nur konnte.  
  
Frau Stapel: „Guten Morgen!"  
  
Klasse im Chor: „Guten Morgen, Frau Stapel!"  
  
Lars grüßte sie absichtlich nicht, was Frau Stapel natürlich prompt bemerkte.  
  
Frau Stapel: „Nur weil du heute deine geniale Aggressionsabbaumethode gekreischt hast, heißt dass noch lange nicht, dass du mich nicht grüßen müsst!"  
  
Ein Kichern ging durch die Klasse.  
  
Lars: „Und wieso sollte ich sie grüßen?"  
  
Sofort herrschte Totenstille.  
  
Frau Stapel: „Weil es sich so gehört! Wenn du mich nicht sofort grüßt, bekommst du eine Zusatzaufgabe!"  
  
Lars: „Ich grüße niemanden, den ich nicht kenne und der eine Abneigung gegen mich hat."  
  
Frau Stapel: „Wenn du nicht aufpasst, kommt gleich noch Nachsitzen dazu!"  
  
Lars: „Auf das Nachsitzen pfeife ich!"  
  
Mittlerweile war Frau Stapel rot vor Zorn geworden. Sie schrie beinahe, so etwas hatte sie in ihrer Laufbahn noch nie erlebt.  
  
Frau Stapel: „Noch ein Wort und sie kommen mit mir zum Direktor!"  
  
Lars: „Mit ‚ihnen' zum Direktor? Da gehe ich doch lieber alleine!"  
  
Fast alle unterdrückten ein Kichern, Lars hatte den Spieß umgedreht.  
  
Frau Stapel schnappte hörbar nach Luft.  
  
Frau Stapel: „Das ist ja wohl die Höhe! Kommen sie sofort mit!"  
  
Lars sprach völlig ruhig.  
  
Lars: „Ich werde gleich mit ihnen zum Direktor gehen, aber erst, nachdem ich hier etwas klar gestellt habe! All die Jahre...All die Jahre haben sie mich behandelt, als wäre ich ein Tier oder noch etwas Schlimmeres! Sie haben mich traktiert, wo sie nur konnten, mich unterdrückt, mich fertig gemacht!  
  
Wissen sie, wie mich das langsam ankotzt? Ich lasse mir das nicht mehr gefallen! Noch ‚ein' einziges Wort, noch ‚eine' einzige Aktion gegen mich, und ich mache sie so fertig, dass sie die Schule verlassen müssen und nie wieder eine Stelle bekommen, kapiert? Ich lasse so etwas ‚nicht' mit mir machen!"  
  
Er war immer lauter geworden, hatte ebenfalls fast geschrieen, jetzt keuchte Lars vor Anstrengung.  
  
Die Schüler sahen ihn anerkennend an. Frau Stapel starrte ihn ungläubig an und stürmte dann aus der Tür. Lars setzte sich wieder.  
  
Schüler1: „Wow, der hast du es aber gegeben!"  
  
Schüler2: „Ja, das war einfach genial!"  
  
Lars lächelte matt, richtig freuen konnte er sich über diesen Sieg nicht. Denn das würde Konsequenzen haben, das war klar. Vielleicht würde er sogar von der Schule verwiesen werden...  
  
Sie warteten noch den Rest der Stunde ab, doch Frau Stapel kehrte nicht zurück. Lars schaute auf den Stundenplan, sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer: Sport. Dort konnte er sich abreagieren und den Vorfall für einige Zeit vergessen. Lars war schon immer nicht gut im Sport gewesen, außer im Langlauf natürlich. Doch mittlerweile war er ja wirklich gut darin, nur die anderen Schüler wussten das noch nicht.  
  
In der Sporthalle sprach er seinen Sportlehrer an.  
  
Lars: „Darf ich heute ein wenig für mich selber trainieren?"  
  
Lehrer: „Wenn du kein Fußball mitspielen möchtest, bitte! Das ist zwar etwas ungewöhnlich, aber ich habe nichts dagegen. Nimm dir, was du brauchst."  
  
Lars: „Vielen Dank!"  
  
Zuerst lief er sich warm. Dann machte er unter den staunenden Blicken seiner Klassenkameraden einarmige Liegestützen, fünfzig pro Seite. Danach kamen hundert Sit-ups an die Reihe. Nach weiteren diversen Kraftübungen schob er eine Weichbodenmatte durch die Halle und lehnte sie an die Wand.  
  
Er stellte sich vor der Matte in Kampfstellung auf und griff dann die Matte an.  
  
Immer und immer wieder traktierte er die Matte mit verschiedenen Techniken. Mittlerweile sah ihm fast die ganze Klasse zu, kaum jemand spielte noch Fußball. Nur Peter, der Schlechteste im Fußball aus der Klasse, schnappte sich den Ball und schoss ein Tor. Jubelnd hüpfte er alleine auf dem Feld hin und her.  
  
Bewundernd schauten ihm die anderen Schüler zu, die Mädchen tuschelten kichernd miteinander, er schien ihre Herzen im Sturm erobert zu haben.  
  
Doch Lars konzentrierte sich nur auf seine Bewegungen, die Umwelt kapselte er von sich ab. Bis ihn das Klingeln unterbrach.  
  
Im Umkleideraum wurde er umringt von den anderen Jungs. Alle bestürmten ihn mit Fragen, er wimmelte sie ab, soweit er konnte.  
  
Nach einigen weiteren langweiligen Stunden ging er schließlich, gefolgt von unzähligen bewundernden Blicken, nach hause.  
  
Da Lars den seltenen Drang verspürte, etwas mit seinen Eltern zu unternehmen, spielten sie den ganzen Nachmittag Gesellschaftsspiele, was der ganzen Familie Spaß bereitete und allen gut tat.  
  
Solch einen schönen Tag hatte Lars schon lange nicht mehr mit seinen Eltern verbracht. Daher schlief er schnell und zufrieden ein.  
  
Lars wachte auf, weil er auf einmal keine Luft bekam. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sprang Lasso aus dem Gartenteich. Ranko hatte Genma gerade erledigt.  
  
Ranko: „Warum kann man hier denn nie ausschlafen? Dieser verdammte Idiot!"  
  
Lasso: „Mensch habe ich einen Schreck gekriegt als ich plötzlich keine Luft mehr bekommen habe!"  
  
Da hörten sie Geräusche aus dem Dojo. Neugierig gingen sie hinein. Ryoga und Akane schienen immer noch zu trainieren.  
  
Ranko: „Habt ihr die ganze Nacht durchtrainiert? Heute ist doch schon der Wettkampf!"  
  
Akane: „Nein, wir sind nur früh aufgestanden, Ryoga zeigt mir gerade noch eine wichtige Technik!"  
  
Ryoga drehte sich zu den beiden um und erstarrte. Ranko und Lasso hatten vergessen, dass sie als Jungen nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet waren, das hieß, dass sie mit freiem Oberkörper vor Ryoga standen. Schnell verdeckten sie ihre Brüste mit den Armen.  
  
Ryoga fiel mit einem komischen Laut um.  
  
Akane: „Na das habt ihr ja wieder toll hinbekommen! Habt ihr gar kein Schamgefühl?"  
  
Lasso: „Schon vergessen? Wir sind Jungs, da macht es normalerweise nichts, wenn man so herumläuft!"  
  
Akane lief hinaus. Verwundert schauten die beiden ihr nach. Plötzlich hörten sie sie hinter sich durch die zweite Tür wieder hereinkommen.  
  
Akane: „Dann lauft auch als Jungs herum!"  
  
Heißes Wasser ergoss sich über die beiden. Lars und Ranma fuhren herum. Da fiel ihnen auf, dass sie auch als Jungen nur mit Boxershorts nicht gerade anständig bekleidet waren.  
  
Das dachte Akane wohl auch.  
  
Akane: „Was fällt euch ein, hier nur in Boxershorts herumzulaufen? Habt ihr kein Schamgefühl?"  
  
Entgeistert starrten Lars und Ranma sie an.  
  
Ranma: „Aber ‚du' hast uns doch gerade wieder in Jungs verwandelt!"  
  
Doch wie immer hörte Akane nicht zu, mit einem Faustschlag und einem Kick beförderte sie die Jungs gegen die Wand.  
  
Lars stöhnte: „Frauen!"  
  
Akane: „'Was' hast du gesagt?"  
  
Lars: „Öhhhh, nichts!"  
  
Ryoga kam wieder zu sich. Er rappelte sich auf. Dann fingen er und Akane wieder an zu trainieren. Ranma und Lars begaben sich ins Haus, Kasumi rief zum Frühstück.  
  
Genma-Panda und Soun saßen schon und hielten ihre Hände in Essensstellung um so viel wie möglich in sich aufnehmen zu können, sobald Kasumi auftischte.  
  
Ryoga und Akane kamen vom Dojo herüber und setzten sich an den Tisch.  
  
Genma-Panda hielt eins seiner Schilder hoch.  
  
[Wollt ihr euch nicht erst anziehen?]  
  
Lars und Ranma hatten aufgrund des Vorfalls mit Akane völlig vergessen sich anzuziehen und saßen immer noch in Boxershorts da. Ranmas Faust bohrte sich in Genma-Pandas Gesicht.  
  
Ranma: „Damit wir nichts zu essen abbekommen? Da hast du dich aber getäuscht!"  
  
Akane hatte insgeheim nichts dagegen, sie mochte die durchtrainierten Körper der beiden, besonders Ranmas. Doch das ließ sie sich natürlich nicht anmerken. Sie tat so, als wenn sie es anstößig fand, wenn die beiden so am Tisch saßen.  
  
In Gedanken versunken fing Lars Genma-Pandas Klaue ab, die blitzschnell etwas von seinem Essen stibitzen wollte. Erstaunt sah Akane Lars an, sie selber hatte Genma-Pandas Klaue nicht einmal gesehen.  
  
Soun: „Guck mal da hinter dir Genma!"  
  
Genma-Panda drehte sich um, blitzschnell stopfte Soun soviel von Genmas Schüssel in sich hinein, wie in solch kurzer Zeit zu schaffen war. Als Genma-Panda sich wieder zurückdrehte, saß Soun wieder ganz normal da.  
  
Lars: *Wieso fallen die bloß immer wieder auf den selben Trick herein?*  
  
Ranma schien das Gleiche gedacht zu haben.  
  
Ranma: „Guck mal da!"  
  
Als Genma-Panda sich wieder umdrehte, bediente sich Ranma ebenfalls an Genmas Essen.  
  
Lars: *Wie kann man nur so dumm sein?*  
  
Lars hatte seine Schüssel bereits geleert. Als er sah, dass Ryoga noch etwas in seiner Schüssel hatte, beschloss er, sich das erste Mal aktiv am morgendlichen Kampf ums Essen zu beteiligen.  
  
Als Ryoga gerade wegschaute, der rechts von ihm saß, klemmte Lars Ryogas Schüssel blitzschnell zwischen seinen Füßen ein und rollte sich dann nach hinten. Er zog die Beine an, der Inhalt der Schüssel entleerte sich in seinen Mund. Blitzschnell rollte er sich zurück.  
  
Als Ryoga weiter essen wollte, war er erstaunt.  
  
Ryoga: „Nanu? Ich habe ja schon aufgegessen!"  
  
Lars bog sich vor Lachen. Die anderen fielen ein, nur Ryoga wusste nicht, warum auf einmal lachten.  
  
Ranma: „Wirklich nicht schlecht! Wie bist du auf die Idee gekommen?"  
  
Lars: „Keine Ahnung, ich dachte nur, ich müsste mich mal am Kampf ums Essen beteiligen."  
  
Ryoga: „Wann müssen wir eigentlich bei der St. Hebereke Mädchenschule sein?"  
  
Akane: „Heute Nachmittag um vier Uhr."  
  
Ranma: „Na Akane, bist du schon aufgeregt?"  
  
Akane: „Ich und aufgeregt? Natürlich nicht!"  
  
Ranma: „Komisch, ich bin vor Kämpfen immer aufgeregt!"  
  
Erstaunt sah sie Ranma an. Natürlich war sie aufgeregt, das wollte sie nur nicht zugeben. Sie wunderte sich, warum Ranma das einfach so zugab, das war doch sonst nicht seine Art.  
  
Nach dem Essen zogen Ranma und Lars sich erst einmal an, während Ryoga und Akane schon wieder trainierten. Da ihnen nichts anderes einfiel, begaben sie sich auch in das Dojo.  
  
Ranma brachte Lars eine komplizierte Kick-Combo bei.  
  
Beim Mittagessen beteiligte Lars sich wieder aktiv beim Kampf ums Essen. So kam er zu mehr Essen und gleichzeitig trainierte er damit seine Schnelligkeit. Er hatte sich schon nach seinem Erfolg am Vormittag vorgenommen, Ranma wenigstens etwas Nahrung zu klauen.  
  
Er hatte auch schon eine brillante Idee, wie er zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen konnte.  
  
Lars: „Ranma! Da kommt deine Mutter!"  
  
Genma packte Ranma und war mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Alle starrten ihnen verwundert nach. Blitzschnell schüttete Lars sich erst den Inhalt von Ranmas, dann den von Genmas Schüssel in den Rachen.  
  
Genma lugte vorsichtig herein. Als er sah, dass Lars triumphierend kaute, stürmte er wütend auf Lars los.  
  
Genma: „Wie kannst du es wagen, darüber Witze zu machen?"  
  
Doch Lars wandte eine ähnliche Technik an wie mit Ryogas Schüssel am Morgen, nur dass er sie an Genma anstatt an einer Schüssel anwandte. Genma flog in hohem Bogen in den Gartenteich, denn Lars saß mit dem Rücken zur offenen Tür.  
  
Ranma kam wieder ins Zimmer. Als er sah, dass seine Schüssel leer war, sah er Lars wütend an. Doch der lachte nur.  
  
Ranma: „Wieso hat Pop solche Angst vor meiner Mutter?"  
  
Lars: „Ach, das erzähle ich dir später. Das hat wieder mal sehr gut geschmeckt, Kasumi!"  
  
Ranma: „Und ich habe nichts abbekommen! Dafür gibt es morgen eine besonders harte Trainingseinheit!"  
  
Lars lachte nur.  
  
Lars: „Das ist mir nur Recht, ich will ja schließlich besser werden!"  
  
Grummelnd setzte sich Ranma.  
  
Lars: „Aber ich will ja kein Unmensch sein. Hier, nimm meine Schüssel!"  
  
Dankend nahm Ranma die Schüssel entgegen und leerte sie.  
  
Genma-Panda kam angelaufen.  
  
[Und was ist mit mir?]  
  
Lars: „Leider nichts mehr da!"  
  
Schließlich wollten sie aufbrechen. Alle versammelten sich im Flur.  
  
Kasumi: „Wo ist den Ryoga?"  
  
Akane: „Der wollte nur noch mal kurz auf Toilette!"  
  
Lars: „Ich hole ihn!"  
  
Als er nach oben lief, sah er Ryoga gerade die Tür zu Akanes Zimmer öffnen.  
  
Lars: „Ryoga! Was machst du denn da? Kommst du, wir wollen los?"  
  
Ryoga: „Ich muss nur noch schnell auf Toilette, aber ich kann sie einfach nicht finden!"  
  
Seufzend öffnete Lars eine Tür hinter Ryoga.  
  
Lars: „Ich warte hier solange, damit du dich gleich nicht wieder verläufst."  
  
Er wartete eine Weile. Dann klopfte er an und rief nach Ryoga. Niemand antwortet, ihm schwante etwas.  
  
Er rannte ins Gästezimmer und schwang sich durch das Fenster auf das Dach. Und wirklich, Ryoga stand auf dem Dach und wunderte sich, was aus dem Flur der Tendos geworden war.  
  
Lars fasste seinen Arm.  
  
Lars: „Komm mit! Ich halte dich lieber fest, wer weiß, wo du sonst noch landest!"  
  
Ryoga folgte Lars beleidigt. Sie sprangen vor der Haustür vom Dach und klingelten.  
  
Alle starrten sie erstaunt an.  
  
Ranma: „Öhh...Ich dachte Ryoga wollte auf ‚Toilette'?"  
  
Lars: „War er auch, er hat aber das Fenster mit der Tür verwechselt!"  
  
So zogen sie los. Eine äußerst seltsame Gruppe. Ein älterer Mann mit schwarzen Haaren schien sich mit einem Panda zu unterhalten. Zwei Jungen gingen nebeneinander und unterhielten sich ebenfalls, der eine von ihnen zog einen weiteren Jungen hinter sich her.  
  
Ein Mädchen ging neben den Jungs, sie schien sehr nervös zu sein.  
  
Hinterdrein gingen zwei junge Frauen, die noch am normalsten wirkten.  
  
Bei der Schule angekommen, begleiteten Ryoga, Ranma und Lars Akane zu der Umkleidekabine.  
  
Ranma: „Akane, nimm keine Blumensträuße entgegen, Kodachi verschickt gerne welche mit Paralyse-Pulver darin. Viel Glück!"  
  
Auch die anderen wünschten Akane viel Glück. Da fiel Lars etwas ein. Er rannte los, in die Halle hinein. Er kletterte unter den Kampfring, wo viele Mädchen saßen und sich unterhielten.  
  
Als sie ihn erblickten, verstummten sie.  
  
Lars: „Habt ihr schon gesehen? Brad Pitt gibt vor der Halle Autogramme!"  
  
Mädchen1: „Brad Pitt? Von ‚dem' will doch keiner ein Autogramm!"  
  
Damit hatte Lars nicht gerechnet.  
  
Lars: „Harrison Ford auch!"  
  
Mädchen2: „Der ist doch viel zu alt!"  
  
Lars: *Das ist meine letzte Chance, bitte hilf mir Leo!*  
  
Lars: „Aber habt ihr denn schon mitbekommen, dass Leonardo di Caprio auch dort ist?"  
  
Kreischend rannten die Mädchen davon.  
  
Mädchen3: „Lasst mich durch! Ich will zuerst ein Autogramm!"  
  
Lars grinste. Wie dumm Mädchen doch manchmal waren!  
  
Lars: *Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich mich freue, dass es Leonardo di Caprio gibt!*  
  
Dann begab er sich auf seinen Platz. Als Ranma ihn fragend anschaute, meinte Lars nur:  
  
„Ich habe soeben ein bewegendes Problem aus dem Weg geschafft!"  
  
Ranma sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Er wollte gerade fragen, als der Stadionsprecher seine Aufmerksamkeit anzog.  
  
Stadionsprecher: „Ladies and Gentlemen! Der Tag ist gekommen, der Tag, an dem zwei Mädchen, eins von der St. Hebereke Mädchenschule und eins von der Furinkan-Oberschule, gegeneinander antreten."  
  
Der Stadionsprecher begann mit vielen Umschweifen über Kodachi zu erzählen und über sie zu schwärmen, bis er aus dem Publikum eine Flasche an den Kopf bekam.  
  
Zuschauer: „Komm endlich zur Sache!"  
  
Der Sprecher räusperte sich.  
  
Stadionsprecher: „Hier kommt sie, der aufgehende Stern in der rhythmischen Gymnastik: Kodachi Kuno, genannt die schwarze Rose!"  
  
Kodachi schwebte auf einem Trapez dem Boden entgegen, begleitet von einem Feuerwerk.  
  
Wie durch Zufall drehte eine Rakete in Akanes Richtung ab und verfehlte sie nur knapp.  
  
Stadionsprecher: „Und hier ist auch schon ihr Gegner von der Furinkan- Oberschule: Akane Tendo! Fangen wir ohne Umschweife an.  
  
Möge der Kampf beginnen!"  
  
Die Erklärung der Regeln ging in einem riesigen Begeisterungssturm des Publikums unter.  
  
Kodachi schwang ihr Band in Akanes Richtung, doch die wich aus und erwischte Kodachi voll mit ihrem Band.  
  
Doch Kodachi fing sich sofort wieder und sprang hoch auf Akane zu.  
  
Stadionsprecher: „Kodachi setzt ihre berüchtigte Attacke ein: die tausend Keulen!"  
  
Ryoga warf Akane zwei Keulen zu, mit denen sie Kodachis Attacke abwehrte. Doch da Ryoga sah, dass Akane den blitzschnellen Keulen von Kodachi nicht mehr lange standhalten konnte, warf er einen Ball über sie in die Luft.  
  
Akane sprang ab und schlug den Ball genau in die Keulen von Kodachi hinein, mehr als zwanzig Keulen fielen polternd zu Boden. Akane zog Kodachi noch im Flug mit einer Keule eins über den Schädel.  
  
Kodachi strauchelte kurz und sprang dann zurück. Sie bekam einen rasiermesserscharfen Reifen zugeworfen und warf ihn auf Akane. Doch die fing ihn mit ihrem Band ab und schleuderte ihn zurück, aber Kodachi wich dem Reifen aus. Er säbelte Genma-Panda seine Haare vom Kopf ab, der dies aber gar nicht bemerkte und weiter aß.  
  
Ranma fieberte bei dem Kampf mit, als würde er selber im Ring stehen. Immer wieder feuerte er Akane lautstark an, während Lars sich die Ohren zuhielt.  
  
Ranma: „Los, Akane! Zeig es ihr! Mach sie fertig!"  
  
Kodachi schnappte sich mit ihrem Band die Glocke, mit der der Kampf eröffnet wurde und schleuderte sie in Richtung Akane. Diese wehrte die Glocke aber mit einer Keule ab.  
  
Dann holte sie ihrerseits den Tisch des Stadionsprechers mit einem Band in den Ring und warf ihn in Kodachis Richtung. Aber Kodachi schnappte sich mit ihrem Band Tatewaki, der hier war, um Akane zuzusehen und wehrte mit ihm den Tisch ab.  
  
Stadionsprecher: „Es ist unglaublich! Kodachi wehrt den Tisch mit ihrem eigenen Bruder ab!"  
  
Da hörte Akane einmal kurz Ranmas Stimme an ihr Ohr dringen.  
  
Ranma: „Los, Akane, du schaffst es, das weiß ich! Mach sie feeeeerttiiiiiiiiig!"  
  
Akane mobilisierte alle Kräfte. Dann lief sie auf Kodachi zu und drängte sie an den Ringrand, indem sie sie mit einer Keule attackierte. Kodachi konnte ihre Schläge ohne große Probleme parieren. Doch urplötzlich ließ Akane das Band von unten gegen Kodachis Kinn knallen.  
  
In hohem Bogen flog sie aus dem Ring. Grinsend pfiff sie, doch der Ring bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle. Ihr Gesicht war ein Gemisch aus Grauen und Erstaunen, als sie in die Zuschauerränge einbrach.  
  
Stadionsprecher: „Und der Sieger steht fest! Es ist Akane Tendo! Sie hat die bisher ungeschlagene Kodachi Kuno besiegt!"  
  
Die Halle verwandelte sich in eine Hölle. Alle waren aufgestanden und klatschten, schrieen und pfiffen. Lars sah Ranma hinterher, wie er die Treppe hinunterstürmte und in den Ring stieg.  
  
Ranma: „Akane, du hast gewonnen! Ich wusste doch, dass du es packst!"  
  
Er umarmte Akane stürmisch, die überhaupt nicht wusste, wie ihr geschah. Auf jeden Fall freute sie sich, dass Ranma so auf ihrer Seite war. Doch da merkte Ranma, was er gerade tat und sprang schnell einen Schritt zurück.  
  
Ranma: „Verstehe das jetzt nicht falsch! Ich bin nur froh, dass du gewonnen hast!"  
  
Traurig sah Akane ihn an. Ranma war sich nicht sicher, aber hatte Akane eben eine traurige Regung gezeigt?  
  
Akane: „Ich weiß, das ist mir auch recht so!"  
  
Damit drehte sie sich um und ging aus dem Ring. Traurig sah Ranma ihr nach. Dann fasste er sich wieder und ging zu den anderen. Lars zog ihn beiseite.  
  
Lars: „Was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder zu ihr gesagt? Kannst du nicht einfach mal deinen Mund halten?"  
  
Doch Ranma sagte nichts, entzog sich seinem Griff und ging davon. Die Familie wartete bereits vor ihrer Umkleide, als Akane umgezogen wieder herauskam. Sofort fielen ihr alle um den Hals und gratulierten ihr.  
  
Akane: „Vielen Dank, Ryoga! Ohne dich hätte ich das nie geschafft!"  
  
Ryoga wurde ein wenig verlegen.  
  
Ryoga: „Keine Ursache, habe ich doch gerne gemacht!"  
  
Da fiel Akane auf, dass Ranma gar nicht da war, was sie insgeheim enttäuschte.  
  
Akane: „Wo ist denn Ranma?"  
  
Lars seufzte und sah sie traurig an.  
  
Lars: „Er ist schon vorgegangen."  
  
Akane: „Wieso das denn?"  
  
Lars: „Weil er manchmal ein ganz schön großer Idiot ist."  
  
Damit drehte sich Lars um und ging nach draußen. Akane sah ihm erstaunt nach.  
  
Soun: „Lasst uns nach hause gehen und deinen Sieg feiern, Akane!"  
  
Akane nickte, obwohl ihr gar nicht nach feiern zumute war.  
  
Kasumi packte Ryoga am Arm.  
  
Kasumi: „Ryoga, in die andere Richtung geht es nach hause!"  
  
Lars rannte, bis er Ranma schließlich einholte.  
  
Lars: „Ranma, du bist wirklich manchmal ein Idiot! Jedenfalls, wenn es um Frauen geht!"  
  
Ranma: „Ich habe schließlich auch keine Erfahrung in solchen Sachen!"  
  
Lars: „Ich hatte auch keine, und trotzdem bin ich ziemlich schnell mit Shampoo zusammen gekommen. Außerdem sagt einem doch der gesunde Menschenverstand schon, dass das idiotisch war, was immer du auch zu ihr gesagt hast!"  
  
Ranma: „Ich meinte nur, dass ich sie umarmt habe, weil ich froh bin, dass sie gewonnen hat, dass es nicht mehr ist."  
  
Lars schlug sich mit der Hand gegen den Kopf.  
  
Lars: „Trottel! Du hättest mal ihr trauriges Gesicht sehen sollen, als sie erfahren hat, dass du schon alleine vorgegangen bist!"  
  
Ranma: „Sie war traurig?"  
  
Lars: „Natürlich! Was denkst du denn? Auf jeden Fall musst du die Sache so schnell wie möglich wieder einrenken. Heute Abend ist der ideale Zeitpunkt dafür, die Tendos wollen Akanes Sieg ein wenig feiern."  
  
Ranma sagte nichts mehr. Schweigend gingen sie bis zum Haus der Tendos. Lars unterbrach die Stille.  
  
Lars: „Kämpfen?"  
  
Ranma nickte nur. Sie begaben sich ins Dojo und kämpften hitzig gegeneinander, um sich abzureagieren. Die Tendos hörten sie schon von weitem. Akane ging bewusst nicht ins Dojo.  
  
Da fiel ihr auf, dass Ryoga gar nicht mehr da war.  
  
Akane: „Oh nein! Wir haben vergessen, Ryoga bei der Hand zu nehmen, der ist bestimmt schon wieder über alle Berge weil er sich verlaufen hat!"  
  
Soun: „Der wird schon früher oder später wieder auftauchen! Nun lass uns feiern! Hol doch bitte Ranma und Lars hierher."  
  
Akane ging widerstrebend zum Dojo. Leise öffnete sie die Tür. Ranma hatte sein Hemd ausgezogen, er kämpfte mit nacktem Oberkörper. Akane bewunderte den glänzenden Körper im Stillen. Sie beobachtete, wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten, wenn er angriff.  
  
Sie gab sich einen Ruck und ging hinein. Als Ranma Akane erblickte, vergaß er seine Verteidigung und bekam als Folge Lars Fuß ins Gesicht.  
  
Ranma stöhnte.  
  
Ranma: „Das kannst du doch nicht machen, wenn Akane reinkommt! Das zählt nicht!"  
  
Akane: „Wieso? Was ist denn, wenn ‚ich' reinkomme?"  
  
Ranma wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als er Lars Blick auffing. Auch Akane entging der Blick nicht.  
  
Ranma: „Ähm, nichts...Du hast mich halt nur abgelenkt..."  
  
Akane: „Naja, ihr sollt auf jeden Fall reinkommen, wir wollen noch ein wenig feiern. Aber vielleicht solltet ihr erst duschen." Dies meinte sie mit einem Blick auf Ranmas glänzenden Oberkörper.  
  
Die beiden liefen schnell ins Haus und duschten kurz. Nur kurze Zeit später erschienen die beiden unten. Kaum angekommen, bekamen sie schon ein Glas Sekt in die Hand gedrückt.  
  
Lars: *So was gibt es auch in Japan?*  
  
Soun: „Ich finde, Ranma sollte den Toast aussprechen!"  
  
Genma: „Ja, das ist eine gute Idee."  
  
Lars bedachte Ranma noch einmal mit einem scharfen Blick.  
  
Ranma: „Ähm, ja, also...Akane, du hast wirklich toll gekämpft. Durch dein hartes Training mit Ryoga – Wo ist der eigentlich? – und deinen eisernen Willen hast du deinen Gegner das fürchten gelernt! Auf deine Zukunft, Akane!"  
  
Bei den letzten Worten sah Ranma ihr direkt in die Augen, so dass Akane ganz komisch wurde. Zuerst stießen Ranma und Akane, dann die anderen miteinander an.  
  
Soun weinte wieder einmal Sturzbäche.  
  
Soun: „Wie schön du das gesagt hast, Ranma!"  
  
Kasumi hatte auf die Schnelle einige Snacks zubereitet, an denen sich alle labten.  
  
Lars: „Kasumi, die sind wirklich köstlich!"  
  
Kasumi: „Vielen Dank!"  
  
Der Abend verlief äußerst friedlich. Sie spielten einige Spiele, bei denen alle, sogar Lars, der die Regeln erst nicht verstand, großen Spaß hatten.  
  
Doch als Lars Ranma und Akane sah, wie sie nebeneinander saßen, musste er an Shampoo denken. Die nächste Runde spielte er nicht mit. Er stellte sich an die offene Tür und schaute in den Himmel hinauf.  
  
Lars: *Ach, wenn doch Shampoo schon hier wäre...*  
  
In dem Augenblick ertönte ein lang gezogenes Nihao und einen Augenblick später wurde Lars zu Boden geworfen. Shampoo lag auf ihm. Sie lächelte ihn an und umarmte ihn dann fest.  
  
Lars: „Shampoo!"  
  
Alle sahen die beiden erstaunt an, nur Ranma, der ja wusste, wer Shampoo war, sah mit wenig Interesse zu. Lars und Shampoo standen auf, dann stellte Lars Shampoo den anderen kurz vor.  
  
Lars: „Das hier ist Shampoo, meine Freundin. Ich muss kurz noch was mit ihr bereden!"  
  
Damit verschwanden die beiden nach draußen.  
  
Draußen küssten sie sich erst einmal lange und innig, als wäre Shampoo einige Jahre lang weg gewesen.  
  
Lars: „Ich habe dich so vermisst...Oh, Shampoo!"  
  
Shampoo: „Ich habe dich auch ganz doll vermisst! Endlich bin ich wieder bei dir!"  
  
Sie umarmten sich fest. Dann sprach Lars das Thema an.  
  
Lars: „Shampoo, es ist mir ein bisschen peinlich, ich will nicht aufdringlich erscheinen...Aber kann ich vielleicht bei euch wohnen? Die Tendos haben nicht genug Geld, mich auch noch zu verpflegen!"  
  
Shampoo war total aus dem Häuschen.  
  
Shampoo: „Natürlich! Natürlich kannst du bei uns wohnen, wenn du willst schon morgen!"  
  
Erleichtert schloss Lars sie wieder in die Arme.  
  
Lars: „Oh, Shampoo, ich liebe dich so! Ich will nie wieder so lange von dir getrennt sein."  
  
Noch eine Weile blieben sie so draußen, bis sie Arm in Arm wieder hineingingen.  
  
Lars: „Ich werde morgen ausziehen, ich kann bei Shampoo wohnen! Dann hättet ihr ein Problem weniger!", lachte er.  
  
Akane: „Das ist aber schade! Aber es muss natürlich sein!"  
  
Lars: „Ja, das muss es! Aber keine Angst, ich werde oft genug bei euch auf der Matte stehen, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt!"  
  
Lars bedachte Ranma mit einem Seitenblick, der alles sagte.  
  
Kasumi: „Natürlich haben wir nichts dagegen! Aber wollt ihr beiden nicht mitspielen?"  
  
Shampoo: „Ja, ich liebe dieses Spiel!"  
  
Shampoo erklärte Lars die Regeln, bis er sie endlich verstand. Sie spielten noch lange in die Nacht hinein.  
  
Schließlich mussten Lars und Shampoo sich schon wieder trennen.  
  
Lars: „Bis morgen!"  
  
Shampoo: „Ja, bis morgen!"  
  
Sie gaben sich noch einen langen Kuss, dann verschwand Shampoo in der Dunkelheit.  
  
Glücklich ging Lars schlafen.  
  
Alle waren mittlerweile im Bett, nur Ranma und Akane waren noch wach und unterhielten sich. So gut hatten sie sich bis jetzt noch nie verstanden. Doch als Akane mehrfach gähnte, meinte Ranma:  
  
„Ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen!"  
  
Akane: „Ja, ich bin schon todmüde!"  
  
Ranma: „Du hättest mir sagen sollen, dass du müde bist!"  
  
Akane: „Nein, ich wollte diesen Augenblick genießen..."  
  
Als Akane merkte, dass sie rot wurde, lief sie schnell hoch in ihr Zimmer. Ranma starrte ihr noch eine Weile nach, dann begab er sich auch in sein Bett. Er lag noch eine Zeit lang wach, doch schließlich übermannte auch ihn der Schlaf... 


	4. Beziehungen und andere Verwicklungen

Kapitel 4 – Beziehungen und andere Verwicklungen:  
  
Lars erwachte im Gartenteich. Für das letzte Mal – hoffte er. Prustend kam Lasso an die Wasseroberfläche. Über ihm flog Ranma vorbei, im selben Augenblick kam Genma aus dem Fenster gesprungen. Lasso sprang hoch und erwischte Genma mit einem Kick genau in den Magen. Ächzend knallte er auf den Boden.  
  
Lasso ging ins Badezimmer. Ranko folgte ihm und warf Genma im Vorbeigehen noch in den Gartenteich. Als Lasso und Ranko die Badezimmertür öffneten und Akane nackt erblickten, war ihr Schicksal besiegelt.  
  
Lasso/Ranko: „Oh verflucht!"  
  
Akane: „Ihr Perversen! Ihr Spanner! Was fällt euch ein!"  
  
Lasso: „Das war doch keine Absicht, bitte, es war doch keine Absicht! Waaaaaaaaaah!"  
  
Mit zwei gewaltigen Tritten ins Gesicht flogen sie rückwärts wieder aus der Badezimmertür.  
  
Stöhnend richteten sie sich wieder auf.  
  
Als Akane angezogen wieder aus dem Bad kam, sprangen Lasso und Ranko in einer verzweifelten Rettungsaktion mit einem Hechtsprung die Treppe hinunter. Polternd rollten sie die restlichen Stufen hinab.  
  
Steif aufgrund der Schmerzen schlichen sie ins Bad und verwandelten sich wieder in ihre wahre Gestalt.  
  
Ranma: „Wieso müssen wir auch immer so ein verdammtes Pech haben?"  
  
Lars: „Keine Ahnung, was haben wir bloß getan um so bestraft zu werden?"  
  
Ranma: „Bestraft, ihren Körper zu sehen?"  
  
Die Jungs kringelten sich vor Lachen und ertranken fast, bis Ranma wieder ernst wurde.  
  
Ranma: „Wir haben ja zum Glück nicht den ‚ganzen' Körper gesehen...Aber sie ist wirklich wunderschön..."  
  
Lars: „..."  
  
Beim Frühstück beteiligte Lars sich noch einmal richtig aktiv beim Kampf ums Essen.  
  
Lars: „Das ist vorerst das letzte Mal, dass ich bei euch esse..."  
  
Akane: „Das ist auch gut so, du Spanner!"  
  
Lars: „Akane! Das war bestimmt keine Absicht, ich habe schon eine Freundin! Das war einfach ein schlimmer Zufall!"  
  
Akane schnaubte nur. Da tauchte Ryoga auf.  
  
Alle: „Ryoga! Da bist du ja!"  
  
Lars, Ranma, Genma-Panda und Soun nutzten diesen Augenblick aus, um sich schnell vom Nachbarn etwas Nahrung zu klauen.  
  
Ryoga: „Ich...Ich habe mich wieder mal verlaufen! Könnte ich vielleicht etwas zu essen bekommen? Ich habe vielleicht einen Kohldampf!"  
  
Kasumi: „Natürlich! Setz dich doch."  
  
Ryoga setzte sich und schaufelte das Essen blitzschnell in sich hinein.  
  
Lars: „Hey Genma-Panda! Wo ist denn dein Schild hin?"  
  
Genma-Panda sah sich verzweifelt nach seinem Schild um und merkte gar nicht, dass er es noch in der Klaue hielt.  
  
Lars schnappte sich seine Schüssel. Genma-Panda merkte das ausnahmsweise schnell und sprang auf. Lars sprang ebenfalls auf, stellte sich auf sein eines Bein und drückte Genma-Panda den Fuß vom anderen Bein ins Gesicht, damit der nicht näher kam.  
  
Schnell schaufelte Lars den Inhalt der Schüssel in sich hinein, während Ranma sich auf dem Boden kugelte vor Lachen.  
  
Als er die Schüssel geleert hatte, warf Lars sie Genma-Panda zu. Der fing sie beleidigt grunzend auf und setzte sich wieder.  
  
Shampoo: „Nihao!"  
  
Lars drehte sich erfreut um, genau im richtigen Augenblick, denn Shampoo warf sich ihm in die Arme. Sie begrüßten sich erst einmal mit einem zärtlichen Kuss.  
  
Akane hatte ein Gefühl, welches Neid ziemlich ähnelte. Allerdings nicht auf Lars bezogen sondern auf beide als glückliches Paar.  
  
Shampoo: „Kommst du jetzt? Ich will dir das Haus zeigen!"  
  
Lars: „Ja, warte kurz, ich hole meine Sachen, dann verabschiede ich mich noch!"  
  
Er rannte nach oben, nahm seinen Wanderrucksack, der schon gepackt war und lief wieder hinunter.  
  
Lars: „Ich möchte mich noch einmal für ihre großzügige Gastfreundschaft bedanken! Es hat mir hier wirklich gefallen, doch ich will ihnen nicht weiter zur Last fallen! Kasumi, sie sind wirklich eine ausgezeichnete Köchin!"  
  
Kasumi errötete: „Vielen Dank, Lars-kun. Ich denke, wir werden dich hier sowieso jeden Tag sehen."  
  
Alle verabschiedeten sich von Lars, dann ging das Pärchen los. Wie sich herausstellte, war das Haus von Shampoo und Cologne nur einige Straßen weiter.  
  
Im vorderen Bereich befand sich das Nudelrestaurant, im hinteren Bereich die Küche und im ersten Stock war der Wohnbereich.  
  
Cologne: „Ah, zukünftiger Schwiegersohn! Schön das du da bist! Ich mache dir gleich einen Vorschlag, den du gar nicht abschlagen kannst, so gut ist der:  
  
Du arbeitest mit Shampoo zusammen als mein Kellner und erhältst Kost und Logis umsonst.  
  
Natürlich bekommst du auch den Kellnerlohn, den Shampoo auch bekommt. Na, ist das was?"  
  
Lars: „Das ist wirklich toll! Ich nehme natürlich an! Vielen Dank für dieses großzügige Angebot."  
  
Cologne: „Das ist doch selbstverständlich, mein zukünftiger Schwiegersohn bekommt nur das beste."  
  
Shampoo zog Lars am Arm hinter sich her in das obere Stockwerk. Cologne hüpfte hinter ihnen her. Der obere Bereich bestand aus einem kleinen Flur und vier Zimmern. Das eine war das Badezimmer, zwei Zimmer gehörten jeweils Shampoo und Cologne, wobei das größere das von Shampoo war. Das dritte Zimmer war eine Art Wohnzimmer, allerdings viel kleiner.  
  
Cologne: „Wir haben leider nicht so viel Platz hier. Du kannst entweder im Wohnzimmer schlafen, was mir persönlich aber nicht behagt, denn das sollte eigentlich auch das Wohnzimmer bleiben. Die andere Möglichkeit ist, dass du in Shampoos Zimmer schläfst, allerdings haben wir dort auch nur ein Bett. Mir wäre es lieb, wenn du dort schläfst."  
  
Lars: „Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, schlafe ich natürlich gerne bei dir im Zimmer."  
  
Shampoo war überglücklich, sie hatte befürchtet, dass Lars nicht mit ihr in einem Zimmer schlafen wollte.  
  
Shampoo: „Ich habe überhaupt nichts dagegen! Komm mit!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten zog sie Lars hinter sich her, während Cologne ihnen lächelnd nachschaute.  
  
Im Zimmer legte Lars erst einmal seinen Rucksack ab, dann sah er sich in dem Raum um. Das Bett stand, wenn man durch die Tür kam, direkt vor einem, allerdings so, dass man auf die schmale Seite schaute. Die Kopfseite war genau gegenüber an der Wand, rechts vom Bett war ein Fenster. Noch ein wenig weiter rechts stand ein Schreibtisch. An der Wand rechts von der Tür stand ein großes Regal, rechts direkt neben der Tür ein Schrank.  
  
Das Zimmer wirkte insgesamt ziemlich aufgeräumt.  
  
Lars: „Du scheinst ja Ordnung zu halten, da muss ich leider passen. Ich bin alles andere als ordentlich."  
  
Shampoo lachte auf.  
  
Shampoo: „Ich habe nur aufgeräumt, weil du gekommen bist, eigentlich bin ich auch nicht gerade die ordentlichste."  
  
Lars fiel in ihr lachen ein.  
  
Shampoo öffnete den Schrank. Sie zeigte einige freie Kleiderbügel und ein paar leere Fächer.  
  
Shampoo: „Hier kannst du deine Kleidung unterbringen! Gib mal gleich deine Sachen her, dann kann ich sie einordnen."  
  
Lars: „Wie die Hausfrau befiehlt!"  
  
Lachend nahm ihm Shampoo seine Wäsche ab und sortierte sie in den Schrank ein. Dann ging sie zum Regal und zeigte Lars einige weitere freie Fächer.  
  
Shampoo: „Und hier kannst du deine anderen Sachen verstauen."  
  
Lars packte seine Sachen aus und legte sie ins Regal, den Rucksack stellte er in eine Ecke.  
  
Shampoo schien wegen irgendetwas mit sich zu ringen, Lars merkte es sofort. Er nahm sie in die Arme und fragte sanft:  
  
„Was ist? Willst du noch was los werden?"  
  
Shampoo: „Ich...Also...Da ist noch das Problem mit dem Schlafen...Ich meine...das ist ja ganz schön hart auf dem Boden...das ist ja ziemlich unbequem..."  
  
Lars lächelte.  
  
Lars: „Willst du mich vielleicht fragen, ob ich mit dir im Bett schlafen will?"  
  
Shampoo lächelte nervös.  
  
Shampoo: „Ja...willst du?"  
  
Lars: „Dumme Frage! Natürlich..."  
  
Shampoo lächelte glücklich und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. So standen sie eine Weile da und regten sich nicht.  
  
Gleichzeitig trainierte Ranma Akane. Er ließ sie einen Sack bekämpfen und korrigierte ihre Haltung.  
  
Ranma: „Die Hüfte nicht so schwingen, halte sie ruhig. Ja, so ist es gut. Das Bein muss ganz durchgestreckt sein! Den Fuß ein bisschen mehr anziehen...Perfekt!  
  
Das reicht jetzt erstmal. Du hast eigentlich genug Kraft, aber ein bisschen Krafttraining kann nie schaden!  
  
Du machst jetzt erstmal hundert Liegestütze und genauso viele Sit-ups."  
  
Akane: „Du Sklaventreiber!"  
  
Ranma grinste.  
  
Während Akane ihre Liegestützen machte, rang Ranma sich schließlich dazu durch, sie darauf anzusprechen.  
  
Ranma: „Akane, wegen vorhin...im Bad...es war wirklich keine Absicht! Wir wollten nur kurz heiß duschen, weil Pop uns wieder mal in den Gartenteich geworfen hat! Wir wollten nur unsere normale Gestalt annehmen."  
  
Akane schnaufte: „Schon gut, ich habe es verstanden! Ich vergebe euch!"  
  
Ranma: „Da bin ich aber froh! Allerdings..."  
  
Akane: „Was ist denn noch?"  
  
Ranma machte sich bereit, loszurennen.  
  
Ranma: „Es war schön, was ich gesehen habe..."  
  
Er wollte schon losrennen, als er bemerkte, dass Akane ihm gar nichts tun wollte.  
  
Akane: „'Was' war schön? Ein ‚Mädchen' nackt zu sehen oder ‚mich' so zu sehen?"  
  
Ranma: „Was wohl? ‚Dich' natürlich!"  
  
Blitzschnell peste Ranma davon. Doch auch dieses Mal folgte Akane ihm nicht. Hätte er die andere Antwort gegeben, wäre sie ihm bestimmt gefolgt, doch Ranma hatte die Tiefgründigkeit in Akanes Frage nicht bemerkt.  
  
Akane machte tief in Gedanken die Sit-ups, träumerisch starrte sie in die Luft...  
  
Nach dem Mittagessen trug Kasumi Akane auf, Doktor Tofu selbst gemachten Pudding zu bringen. Akane fragte Ranma, ob er mitkommen wollte, Ranma willigte ein.  
  
Auf dem Weg dorthin unterhielten sie sich.  
  
Ranma: „Und du bist mir gar nicht sauer wegen vorhin?"  
  
Akane: „Wieso sollte ich dir sauer sein?"  
  
Ranma: „Weil...ähm...ich weiß es nicht."  
  
Akane: „Na siehst du."  
  
Schweigend gingen sie weiter, bis sie vor Doktor Tofus Praxis standen. Sie setzten sich ins Wartezimmer. Kurze Zeit später kam Doktor Tofu aus seinem Behandlungszimmer. Er begleitete eine alte Frau zur Tür und verabschiedete sich von ihr.  
  
Tofu: „Ah, hallo Akane. Du musst Ranma sein, nicht wahr?"  
  
Ranma: „Ja, das bin ich!"  
  
Akane drehte ein Schild an der Tür zur Praxis um, auf dem nun stand: Geschlossen.  
  
Ranma wunderte sich erst wieso, doch kurze Zeit später verstand er es.  
  
Als Akane nämlich verkündete, dass Kasumi Doktor Tofu Pudding gemacht hatte, vernebelten sich seine Brillengläser.  
  
Er nahm von der Puddingschüssel das Tuch ab und wickelte es sich um den Kopf.  
  
Tofu: „Ein Kopftuch, wie schön!"  
  
Akane: „Doktor Tofu! Das war nur eine Bedeckung, Kasumi hat ‚Pudding' für sie gemacht!"  
  
Tofu: „Pudding, wie nett von ihr, wo ich Pudding doch so gerne mag!"  
  
Er nahm die Schüssel und rannte gegen die Wand. Der Pudding klatschte in sein Gesicht.  
  
Tofu: „Mh, lecker! Bestell Kasumi bitte schöne Grüße und dass der Pudding wirklich vorzüglich schmeckt!"  
  
Er tunkte seinen Finger in den Pudding, der die Wand hinunterlief und fing an zu essen.  
  
Ranma und Akane setzten sich kopfschüttelnd auf ein Sofa und sahen ihm zu.  
  
Akane machte es nichts aus, das Doktor Tofu nicht in sie verliebt war, sie hatte mittlerweile jemand anderen gefunden...  
  
Akane: „Doktor Tofu, darf ich sie mal etwas fragen?"  
  
Tofu: „Aber natürlich! Was denn?"  
  
Akane: „Lieben sie Kasumi?"  
  
Tofu: „K-K-K-asumi! Ja, sie ist so schön!"  
  
Akane: „Warum gehen sie dann nicht einfach mal zu ihr und gehen mit ihr essen oder irgend etwas in der Art?"  
  
Tofu: „Ihr seht doch, wie ich immer durchdrehe!"  
  
Ranma: „Dagegen muss man doch etwas tun können? Ich drehe...ähhhhhh...Lars dreht ja auch nicht jedes Mal durch, wenn Shampoo in seiner Nähe ist."  
  
Ranma wurde aufgrund seines Versprechers knallrot. Akane tat, als hätte sie nicht bemerkt. Doch ihr Herz klopfte zum Zerspringen schnell.  
  
Tofu: „Wenn ich ihr meine Liebe erst gestanden habe, ist das Problem erledigt glaube ich. Das Durchdrehen ist nur eine riesige Angst davor, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen, denn ich weiß nicht, ob sie mich liebt!"  
  
Akane: „Das werden wir für sie herausfinden!"  
  
Tofu: „Das würdet ihr tun? Das wäre wirklich sehr nett!"  
  
Ranma: „Wir machen uns gleich auf den Weg! Bis bald!"  
  
Und schon befanden sie sich wieder auf dem Rückweg.  
  
Akane: „Lass uns gleich Kasumi fragen!"  
  
Ranma: „Gute Idee!"  
  
Sie gingen noch schneller.  
  
Unterdessen brachten Shampoo und Cologne Lars das Tragen von vielen Tellern auf einmal bei. Da er dank Ranma genug Kraft und Balance besaß, war dies kein großes Problem für ihn. Cologne erklärte ihm noch einmal seine Aufgaben als Kellner, Lars prägte sie sich gut ein.  
  
Lars: „Das wird mein erstes Geld werden, welches ich mir durch Arbeiten verdiene."  
  
Shampoo: „Meins auch!"  
  
Shampoo wollte Lars noch ein wenig mit den Ninjaboules trainieren. Lars hatte sie schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr benutzt. Doch er kam noch genauso gut damit klar.  
  
Sie trainierten den ganzen Nachmittag hart, Lars beherrschte das Ziehen mittlerweile in fast zwei Sekunden.  
  
Völlig erschöpft und verschwitzt gingen sie schließlich nach drinnen.  
  
Nachdem sie nacheinander gebadet hatten, rief Cologne sie zum Abendessen.  
  
Schnell liefen sie nach unten, es duftete bereits nach Nudeln.  
  
Cologne: „An die Nudeln wirst du dich gewöhnen müssen, allerdings kenne ich einhundertdreiundvierzig Rezepte für verschiedene Nudelarten."  
  
Lars: „Das stört mich nicht, solange ich mit Shampoo zusammen sein kann esse ich alles."  
  
Zärtlich sahen sie sich an.  
  
Cologne füllte den beiden ihre Teller voll, die Nudeln schmeckten fantastisch. Lars aß soviel, bis er das Gefühl hatte, gleich zu platzen.  
  
Lars: „Die Nudeln schmecken ja wirklich toll! Einfach fantastisch!"  
  
Cologne: „Vielen Dank. Ich hoffe, damit machen wir einen ordentlichen Umsatz."  
  
Lars: „Bei diesen Nudeln auf jeden Fall! Das Restaurant muss nur erst bekannt werden, dann dürften alle Probleme geregelt sein."  
  
Ranma und Akane hatten den ganzen Nachmittag versucht, aus Kasumi eine Antwort zu bekommen. Doch immer, wenn sie sie fragen wollten, kam irgend etwas dazwischen.  
  
Also gingen sie nach dem Abendessen zu Kasumi in die Küche.  
  
Akane: „Kasumi? Wir haben mal eine Frage..."  
  
Kasumi wusch gerade das Geschirr ab.  
  
Kasumi: „Ja, was gibt es denn?"  
  
Ranma: „Also...ähm...was hältst du eigentlich von Doktor Tofu?"  
  
Kasumi: „Ein liebenswürdiger Mensch!"  
  
Akane: „Und?"  
  
Kasumi: „Was und?"  
  
Ranma: „Magst du ihn?"  
  
Kasumi: „Ja, natürlich. Wollt ihr vielleicht wissen, ob ich in ihn verliebt bin? Dann fragt das doch gleich!"  
  
Akane: „Äh...ja. Das wollten wir eigentlich wissen."  
  
Kasumi: „Ja, ich liebe ihn. Aber er ist immer so...komisch, wenn ich in seiner Nähe bin! Woran das wohl liegt? Und ich weiß auch nicht, ob er mich überhaupt liebt!"  
  
Akane sah Ranma fragend an. Der nickte ihr ermutigend zu.  
  
Akane: „Kasumi...er liebt dich! Daher ist er immer so komisch, sobald er nur deinen Namen hört. Er hat fürchterliche Angst, dass du ihn vielleicht nicht liebst. Daher dreht er immer komplett durch, wenn du da bist. Also muss er dir entweder seine Liebe gestehen, aber dazu wird es wohl nie kommen, weil er halt immer durchdreht. Also musst du mal Initiative ergreifen!"  
  
Ranma grinste: „Besser hätte ich es nicht sagen können."  
  
Akane: „Überlege es dir mal. Lade ihn doch einfach mal zum Essen ein oder so."  
  
Kasumi: „Ich danke euch!"  
  
Akane/Ranma: „Keine Ursache."  
  
Kasumi nahm sich vor, den Doktor in den nächsten Tagen einzuladen.  
  
Akane und Ranma saßen am Gartenteich.  
  
Ranma: „Bei denen ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie zusammenfinden."  
  
Akane seufzte: „Ja, da hast du wohl recht."  
  
Ranma: „Wieso seufzt du dann so traurig?"  
  
Akane: „Ach...nur so."  
  
Ranma: „Niemand seufzt einfach so! Das hat immer einen Grund."  
  
Akane: „Und was ist, wenn ich dir den Grund nicht nennen möchte?"  
  
Akane: *Oder nicht nennen ‚kann'?*  
  
Ranma: „Dann wird dieser Seufzer wohl ewig ungeklärt für mich bleiben!"  
  
Akane: „Hoffentlich nicht ewig..."  
  
Ranma sah sie erstaunt an. Dann schwante ihm etwas. Doch Akane stand auf und ging ins Dojo. Ranma blieb sitzen und starrte vor sich hin. Akanes Schreie drangen teilweise bis zu ihm durch.  
  
Dann stand er auf und ging schlafen.  
  
Auch Lars und Shampoo waren ziemlich geschafft. Sie begaben sich in ihr Zimmer. Sie unterhielten sich noch kurz, dann zogen sie sich aus und legten sich ins Bett.  
  
Lars legte seinen Arm um Shampoo, sie schmiegte sich eng an ihn.  
  
In dieser Haltung schliefen sie schließlich ein.  
  
Akane trainierte noch eine Weile. Sie ließ ihre ganze Wut an einem Holzpfahl aus. Sie war sauer, weil sie sich Ranma gegenüber aus ihrer Sicht so idiotisch benommen hatte. Wie immer suchte sie ihre Flucht im Kampfsport.  
  
Durchgeschwitzt hatte sie schließlich genug. Sie begab sich ins Haus und badete. Als sie allerdings fast in der Badewanne einschlief, ging auch sie ins Bett.  
  
Der Tag begann wie jeden Morgen bei den Tendos. Genma war als erster wach und warf Ranma aus dem Fenster. Der alltägliche, äußerst kurze Kampf wickelte sich ab. Akane wurde durch den Lärm von Genma und Ranma wach und hatte sofort eine böse Laune auf die beiden.  
  
Wütend wie jeden Morgen stampfte Ranko ins Haus und ging erst einmal duschen. Es waren noch zwei Stunden Zeit, bis die Schule begann, also genug Zeit.  
  
Bei Lars, Shampoo und Cologne sah es da wesentlich friedlicher aus. Shampoo erwachte in Lars Armen. Vorsichtig, um Lars nicht zu wecken, sah sie auf die Uhr, sie mussten erst in zwei Stunden in der Schule sein.  
  
Sie kuschelte sich wieder dicht an Lars, wo sie sich geborgen fühlte und döste noch eine Weile vor sich hin. Als Lars aufwachte, war das erste, was er sah, Shampoo. Sie hatte seine Bewegung bemerkt und drehte sich zu ihm hin. Noch etwas verschlafen lächelten sie sich an und begrüßten den Tag mit einem Kuss.  
  
Dann stiegen sie aus dem Bett und rekelten sich erst einmal ausgiebig. Danach zogen sie sich an und begaben sich nach unten, um ihr Frühstück einzunehmen.  
  
Mittlerweile saßen bei den Tendos alle am Tisch und warteten darauf, dass Kasumi auftischte. Doch als sie fünf Minuten später immer noch nicht auftauchte, stand Akane auf.  
  
Akane: „Ich werde mal schauen, was Kasumi da noch so lange macht!"  
  
Als sie die Küche betrat, war sie um so erstaunter, als sie bemerkte, dass sie leer war.  
  
Verwundert ging sie zurück.  
  
Akane: „Kasumi ist nicht in der Küche."  
  
Ranma: „Wie, sie ist nicht in der Küche?"  
  
Soun fing an, Sturzbäche zu weinen.  
  
Soun: „Kasumi! Kasumi ist fort gegangen!"  
  
Nabiki klopfte ihm tröstend auf die Schulter.  
  
Nabiki: „Aber Vater! Wahrscheinlich hat sie nur verschlafen!"  
  
Akane: „Ich werde sie wecken."  
  
Akane ging nach oben und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür zu Kasumis Zimmer. Sie war überrascht, als sie Kasumi nicht im Bett sondern vor dem Spiegel fand.  
  
Sie hielt sich ein Kleid vor den Körper und murmelte vor sich hin.  
  
Kasumi: „Oder soll ich doch das Blaue nehmen? Allerdings ist das in rosa auch sehr niedlich..."  
  
Akane: „'Kasumi'?"  
  
Kasumi: „Guten Morgen, Akane! Du bist also auch schon so früh wach?"  
  
Akane: „Früh wach? Es sind schon alle wach und warten auf das Frühstück! Was machst du denn hier?"  
  
Kasumi: „Was? Du meine Güte! Dann probiere ich ja schon mehr als drei Stunden meine Kleider an!"  
  
Entsetzt warf sie das Kleid weg und lief an Akane vorbei nach unten.  
  
Alle sahen Kasumi überrascht an, als sie durch das Esszimmer in die Küche rannte.  
  
Akane kam langsam die Treppe hinunter.  
  
Nabiki: „Akane, was hat Kasumi?"  
  
Akane schmunzelte: „Ich glaube, sie ist verliebt!"  
  
Sofort fing Soun wieder an zu heulen.  
  
Soun: „Kasumi heiratet! Wie schön!"  
  
Nabiki verdrehte die Augen.  
  
Nabiki: „Vater! Wenn Kasumi verliebt ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass sie heiratet!"  
  
In dem Augenblick kam Kasumi wieder hereingestürzt. In Rekordzeit hatte sie ein leckeres Frühstück gezaubert, auf welches sich sofort alle stürzten.  
  
Danach mussten sie auch schon los in die Schule.  
  
Shampoo und Lars hatten ausgiebig mit Cologne gefrühstückt. Nach ein wenig Körperpflege mussten auch sie los. Als sie vor das Haus traten, sahen sie die Tendos schon auf sich zu kommen. Zusammen gingen sie weiter.  
  
Nabiki wollte Shampoo Fotos von Lars verkaufen, wann immer sie die auch geschossen hatte. Doch Shampoo lehnte ab, schließlich konnte sie selber welche von Lars machen, wenn sie wollte. Lars, Ranma und Akane gingen nebeneinander.  
  
Lars: „Wo ist denn Ryoga schon wieder?"  
  
Ranma: „Der rennt bestimmt gerade durch irgendeine Wüste."  
  
Akane: „Ranma, sei nicht immer so fies zu Ryoga!"  
  
Ranma: „Er ist mein Freund! Außerdem ist es doch wahr, sein Orientierungssinn ist gleich Null."  
  
Akane: „Gerade ‚wenn' er dein Freund ist, solltest du so etwas nicht über ihn sagen!"  
  
Bevor es in einen Streit ausarten konnte, unterbrach Lars sie.  
  
Lars: „Und, liegt irgendwas Neues an?"  
  
Akane: „Ja, Kasumi will Doktor Tofu heute zum Essen einladen!"  
  
Lars: „Ach du meine Güte! Wie soll das denn gehen? Doktor Tofu setzt sich dann im Lokal bestimmt zu einer Zimmerpflanze oder so was!"  
  
Akane sah ihn überrascht an.  
  
Akane: „Woher kennst du denn Doktor Tofu?"  
  
Lars: „Ach, ähm, ich war einmal bei ihm, als ich mich verletzt hatte!"  
  
Akane: „Ach so...Doktor Tofu meinte zu uns, dass er normal sein würde, wenn er Kasumi seine Liebe nur gestanden hätte. Aber das wird er wohl nie schaffen, also muss Kasumi den ersten Schritt machen!"  
  
Schweigend gingen sie weiter. Nabiki sprach Akane an.  
  
Nabiki: „Akane, ich habe hier einige wunderschöne Fotos von Ranma! Zum Spottpreis von nur 2000 Yen pro Stück!"  
  
Akane: „Ich will keine Fotos von Ranma!"  
  
Ranma: „Woher hast du die Fotos?"  
  
Ranma entriss sie ihr und starrte sie an. Ranma mit nacktem Oberkörper beim Training, Ranma nur in Boxershorts...  
  
Wütend zerriss er die Bilder.  
  
Nabiki: „Hey! Ich verlange Schadensersatz! Wie gehabt, zweitausend Yen pro Stück!"  
  
Ranma: „Wie kannst du es wagen, ‚solche' Bilder von mir zu verkaufen?"  
  
Nabiki: „Solche Bilder von dir sind der Renner, die gehen weg wie warme Semmeln! Also höre ich bestimmt nicht auf, sie zu verkaufen! Her mit dem Geld!"  
  
Sie streckte die Hand aus. Grummelnd zog Ranma sein Portemonnaie und drückte ihr die Scheine in die Hand.  
  
Nabiki: „Wo wir schon mal dabei sind...Möchtest du vielleicht ein Foto von Akane kaufen?"  
  
Sie fächerte die Bilder aus wie Spielkarten und hielt sie Ranma unter die Nase. Doch bevor Ranma auch nur einen Blick darauf werfen konnte, hatte Akane sie Nabiki schon aus der Hand gerissen.  
  
Akane: „Nabiki! Sogar von deiner eigenen Schwester verkaufst du Bilder!"  
  
Nabiki bemerkte trocken: „Ja, du hast recht, der Umsatz von ihnen ist nicht groß, dank dem hier."  
  
Sie zeigte auf Ranma.  
  
Ranma: „Was habe ich denn schon wieder damit zu tun?"  
  
Nabiki: „Na, wegen dir traut sich keiner, Bilder von Akane zu kaufen! Du könntest jeden einzelnen aus der Schule besiegen! Und da jeder weiß, dass Akane dir am Herzen liegt..."  
  
Ranma errötete und starrte Nabiki wütend an, während Akane Ranma verwundert ansah.  
  
Ranma: „Sie liegt mir ‚nicht' am Herzen!"  
  
Da bekam er einen Ellenbogencheck von Lars ab.  
  
Ranma: „Ähm, also, ich meine, öhm, also..."  
  
Akane: „Schon klar du Trampel!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten zog sie Ranma eins mit ihrer Schultasche über und ging beleidigt voraus.  
  
Shampoo hatte der Unterhaltung interessiert gelauscht. Jetzt hakte sie sich bei Lars ein und schaute Ranma an.  
  
Shampoo: „Du liebst also Akane?"  
  
Ranma: „Nein, tue ich ‚nicht'!"  
  
Lars: „Natürlich liebt er sie! Das ist ja wohl offensichtlich!"  
  
Ranma: „..."  
  
Shampoo: „Sei doch einfach mal nett zu ihr und streite es nicht immer ab, dass du sie magst!"  
  
Ranma: „..."  
  
Lars: „Das ist sein Problem! Er kann es einfach nicht zugeben, dass er ein ‚Mädchen' mag!"  
  
Ranma: „..."  
  
Nabiki: „Lars, willst du vielleicht...?"  
  
Lars: „Nein, ich will ‚keine' Bilder von Shampoo kaufen!"  
  
Nabiki: „Reagiere doch nicht gleich so gereizt, war ja nur eine Frage...Ah, wir sind da!"  
  
Sie bogen auf den Schulhof ein. Shampoo war in eine weitere Parallelklasse eingeteilt worden, so musste Lars sich wieder eine Weile von ihr trennen.  
  
Der Unterricht lief schleichend voran. Den meisten Stoff hatte Lars in seiner richtigen Welt schon längst gehabt, daher langweilte er sich ziemlich. Ab und zu meldete er sich, dann träumte er weiter vor sich hin.  
  
Shampoo hatte da weitaus größere Schwierigkeiten. Sie hatte alles, was sie wissen musste, bei den Amazonen gelernt, aber nicht mehr. Sie wusste so gut wie nichts, was im Unterricht behandelt wurde und passte daher konzentriert auf.  
  
Ranma schlief beim Unterricht wie immer fast ein und meldete sich kein einziges Mal.  
  
Akane hingegen nahm ausnahmsweise aktiv an den Stunden teil, wie um Ranma zu trotzen.  
  
Schließlich erlöste die Schulglocke sie von der letzten Stunde. Sofort stürmten sie auf den Schulhof und gingen zusammen wieder nach hause.  
  
Auf Shampoo und Lars wartete schon ein leckeres Mahl, welches Cologne zubereitet hatte.  
  
Allerdings mussten sie die Mahlzeit hinunterschlingen, denn das Restaurant machte in einer halben Stunde wieder auf.  
  
Schnell liefen sie nach oben, warfen ihre Schultaschen in die Ecke und zogen sich ihre Arbeitskleidung an. Dann stürmten sie wieder nach unten zu Cologne, die gerade das Schild mit der Aufschrift „Geöffnet" an die Tür hing.  
  
Cologne hatte am vorigen Tag eine große Werbeaktion gestartet und für dieses neue Nudelrestaurant überall in Nerima Plakate aufgehängt.  
  
Viele waren dadurch anscheinend neugierig geworden, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit trafen die ersten Gäste ein. Cologne begab sich in die Küche, während Lars und Shampoo die Leute freundlich begrüßten und ihnen einen Tisch zuwiesen.  
  
Lars nahm die Bestellung auf und brachte sie Cologne, die in Rekordzeit ihre leckeren Gerichte fabrizierte. Dann kam der heiklere Teil, das Essen musste an den Tisch gebracht werden. Lars stapelte die Teller sorgfältig auf seinen Armen und balancierte sie zu den Gästen. Nachdem er die Teller abgestellt hatte, war er erleichtert.  
  
Lars: *Das war leichter, als ich gedacht habe.*  
  
Trotzdem waren er und Shampoo am Abend völlig erschöpft, den ganzen Nachmittag und auch abends noch waren immer wieder neue Gäste in ihr Restaurant gekommen.  
  
Cologne rieb sich erfreut die Hände.  
  
Cologne: „Das war wirklich ein sehr erfolgreicher Tag! Ihr habt eure Arbeit gut gemeistert!"  
  
Müde wünschten die beiden ihr eine gute Nacht und trotteten nach oben.  
  
Während sie sich die Zähne putzten, unterhielten sie sich über den Tag.  
  
Lars: „Dass das doch so anstrengend ist hätte ich nicht gedacht!"  
  
Shampoo: „Ja, mir geht es genauso! Mensch bin ich geschafft!"  
  
Lars: „Aber ich denke mal, daran gewöhnt man sich mit der Zeit."  
  
Shampoo: „Außerdem werden wir dafür ja auch bezahlt, und wer hat gesagt, das Geld verdienen leicht ist?"  
  
Sie zogen sich aus und legten sich ins Bett, wo sie sofort selig einschlummerten.  
  
Ranma hatte Akane den Nachmittag über trainiert, sie hatten darüber völlig vergessen, Doktor Tofu davon zu unterrichten, dass Kasumi seine Liebe erwiderte. Völlig verschwitzt gingen sie ins Haus. Während Akane badete, nutzte Ranma seine Chance.  
  
Schnell schlich er in Nabikis Zimmer.  
  
Ranma: „Nabiki?"  
  
Nabiki: „Was gibt es denn?"  
  
Ranma: „Also, wegen den Bildern von Akane..."  
  
Nabiki: „Ah, willst du doch eins kaufen?"  
  
Aus dem nichts zauberte sie die Bilder hervor und hielt sie Ranma unter die Nase.  
  
Nabiki: „Wie gehabt zum Preis von 3000 Yen pro Stück! Wie viele willst du denn?"  
  
Ranma: „Was? Heute Morgen waren es aber noch 2000 Yen pro Stück!"  
  
Nabiki: „Tja, die Zeiten ändern sich. Aber weil du es bist nur 2500 pro Bild! Welche willst du?"  
  
Ranma: „Ich möchte nur eins, und zeig mir bloß keine Nacktbilder, sonst bin ich tot, wenn Akane das erfährt."  
  
Nabiki sortierte kurz mehr als die Hälfte der Bilder aus. Dann gab sie Ranma die anderen.  
  
Ranma besah sich die Fotos. Er entschied sich schnell für ein süßes Bild von Akane, auf dem nur ihr Gesicht zu sehen war, sie lächelte.  
  
Ranma: „Das hier möchte ich haben!"  
  
Nabiki war sichtlich enttäuscht.  
  
Nabiki: „Was, nur eins? Na egal. Das macht dann 2500 Yen. Magst du Akane etwa?"  
  
Ranma: „Nein! Aber man muss ja wohl wenigsten ein Foto von seiner Verlo...äh, nein, also öh...!"  
  
Knallrot brabbelte Ranma nur noch vor sich hin. Nabiki grinste ihn an.  
  
Nabiki: „So weit denkst du also schon? Deine Verlobte? Interessant! Was Akane wohl sagen wird, wenn ich es ihr erzähle?"  
  
Ranma: „Das kannst du nicht tun!"  
  
Nabiki: „Und ob ich das kann! Allerdings vergesse ich das ganz schnell, wenn du mir eine kleine Spende von, sagen wir, 10.000 Yen überreichst!"  
  
Ranma: „Wie kann man nur so hinter Geld her sein? Hier hast du das Geld, das war aber das letzte Mal, bei solch einem Wucher!"  
  
Ranma drückte ihr wütend das Geld in die Hand, bedankte sich und steckte das Foto ein. Dann schlich er schnell wieder aus Nabikis Zimmer. Gerade rechtzeitig, wie sich herausstellte, denn Akane verließ gerade das Bad.  
  
Dann ging er selber ins Bad. Als er wieder herauskam, gab es auch schon Essen.  
  
Akane: „Kasumi, ich dachte du wolltest heute mit Doktor Tofu Essen gehen?"  
  
Kasumi: „Er hatte heute keine Zeit, aber wir haben uns morgen Abend verabredet. Wir wollten in das neue Nudelrestaurant."  
  
Akane: „Das ist ja schön. Das ist doch das von Shampoo und ihrer Urgroßmutter, oder?"  
  
Ranma: „Ja, ist es! Kasumi, du musst uns dann erzählen, wie es dort so ist!"  
  
Nach dem Essen trainierte Ranma noch ein wenig im Dojo, doch er war ziemlich müde und ging daher schlafen.  
  
Nach der Schule ging am nächsten Tag wieder jeder seiner Wege. Lars und Shampoo trainierten hinter dem Haus im Garten, Cologne brauchte sie als Kellner erst am Abend. Das Restaurant würde erst dann öffnen.  
  
Als Shampoo und Lars sich gerade mitten in einem Trainingskampf befanden, kam plötzlich eine vermummte Gestalt über den Zaun gehüpft.  
  
Lars Befürchtung wurde wahr, als die Gestalt ihre Kapuze vom Kopf streifte. Es war Mousse.  
  
Stürmisch umarmte er Lars.  
  
Mousse: „Shampoo! Wie lange habe ich dich gesucht!" Erstaunt über die ungewöhnlichen Proportionen seiner Geliebten trat Mousse einen Schritt zurück und kramte seine Brille hervor.  
  
Mousse: „Oh, du bist ja gar nicht Shampoo!"  
  
Shampoo: „Nein, ich bin hier!"  
  
Mousse drehte sich um und rannte auf Shampoo zu, die ihn jedoch mit einem Kick wieder zurückbeförderte.  
  
Shampoo: „Mousse, kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?"  
  
Mousse hörte gar nicht auf sie sondern starrte Lars an.  
  
Mousse: „Wer ist das?"  
  
Shampoo: „Das ist Lars Saotome. Er ist mein Freund."  
  
Mousse: „Elendiger! Wie kannst du es wagen, dich an ‚meine' Shampoo heranzumachen?"  
  
Shampoo warf genervt ein: „Ich bin nicht ‚deine' Shampoo!"  
  
Mousse überhörte sie wie immer.  
  
Mousse: „Ich fordere dich heraus! In genau einer Woche hier."  
  
Lars: „Ich nehme nur unter einer Bedingung an."  
  
Mousse: „Und die wäre?"  
  
Lars: „Wir kämpfen um Shampoo. Der Verlierer lässt für immer von Shampoo ab! Du weißt ja, dass wenn man eine Bedingung eines Kampfes nicht befolgt, für immer seine Ehre verliert!"  
  
Mousse: „Ich werde dich besiegen, also verabschiede dich schon mal von Shampoo!"  
  
Damit warf er sich seine Kapuze wieder über und sprang davon.  
  
Shampoo: „Wieso hast du mich als Preis genommen?"  
  
Lars: „Nur so sind wir ihn für immer los, sonst wird er nie von dir ablassen!"  
  
Shampoo: „Du hast recht...Aber was ist, wenn er gewinnt?"  
  
Lars lächelte und drückte sie an sich.  
  
Lars: „Das wird er nicht. Denn mit deinem Training werde ich ihn besiegen!"  
  
Shampoo lächelte ihn ebenfalls an.  
  
Shampoo: „Dann lass uns keine Zeit verlieren!"  
  
Sie gaben sich einen kurzen Kuss und gingen dann wieder in Kampfstellung.  
  
Ranma und Akane nutzten den Nachmittag ebenfalls zum Training. Ranma hatte Akane die Aufgabe gegeben, ihn anzugreifen. Akane tat ihr Bestes und nutzte alle ihre Reserven, doch es gelang ihr einfach nicht, Ranma zu treffen. Er war zu schnell.  
  
Akane blieb schließlich völlig erschöpft stehen.  
  
Akane: „Ich kann dich einfach nicht treffen! Du bist viel zu schnell!"  
  
Ranma: „Da hilft nur eins: Du musst die Technik des Amaguriken lernen!"  
  
Ranma hatte die Technik auf ihrem Trip nach Tokio von Lars gelernt. Er überlegte, womit er sie Akane beibringen könnte. Da hatte er eine Idee.  
  
Ranma: „Warte kurz hier."  
  
Damit lief er aus dem Dojo. Akane wurde bereits ungeduldig, als er mit einem Waschzuber voll Wasser wiederkam. Als Akane genauer hinsah, entdeckte sie Fische darin herumschwimmen.  
  
Ranma: „Wenn du es schaffst, die Fische herauszuholen, ohne dir die Hände nass zu machen, beherrscht du die Technik des Amaguriken. Die Fische sind übrigens nicht echt. Ich mache es dir einmal vor."  
  
Ranma hockte sich vor den Zuber und konzentrierte sich kurz, die Hände über dem Waschzuber erhoben. Dann schnellten seine Hände in das Wasser und bewegten sich so schnell, dass kaum zu erkennen war, was er dort tat. Neben dem Waschzuber stapelten sich die Fische immer höher übereinander, bis keiner mehr im Wasser schwamm. Ranma hielt Akane seine Hände hin.  
  
Ranma: „Siehst du, trocken!"  
  
Akane ergriff seine Hände. Erstaunt befühlte sie die Hände, sie waren wirklich trocken. Fünf Minuten später räusperte sich Ranma, der inzwischen rot angelaufen war.  
  
Akane schrak hoch und stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass Ranmas Hände immer noch von den ihren gehalten wurden. Schnell ließ sie sie fallen und lief ebenfalls rot an.  
  
Um davon abzulenken, meinte sie:  
  
„Kann ich es auch mal versuchen?"  
  
Ranma: „Du sollst es sogar! Wofür habe ich sonst dieses schwere Ding hierher geschleppt?"  
  
Akane hockte sich vor den Zuber. Blitzschnell griff auch sie ins Wasser, der Stapel an Fischen wurde immer größer. Als aber auch der letzte das Wasser verlassen hatte, tropfte es nur so von ihren Händen.  
  
Ranma: „Das war schon schnell, aber nicht schnell genug. Du musst es einfach immer wieder probieren, irgendwann klappt es. Wenn man es einmal geschafft hat, schafft man es immer."  
  
Während Akane weiter fischte, begab sich Ranma ins Haus und badete eine Weile. Er freute sich schon auf nachher. Akane und er wollten Kasumi und Doktor Tofu heimlich folgen, um herauszufinden, ob es zwischen den beiden funkte.  
  
Doch er freute sich mehr darauf, allein mit Akane zu sein. Vielleicht würden sie sich ja sogar zusammen auf engem Raum verstecken müssen...  
  
Ranma schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Ranma: *Was denke ich hier bloß? Akane ist eine Kratzbürste!*  
  
So war Ranma nun einmal, er konnte sich seine Liebe zu ihr einfach nicht eingestehen. Er sprang aus der Badewanne, trocknete sich ab und zog sich schnell frische Sachen an. Dann lief er wieder zu Akane ins Dojo. Von der Tür aus beobachtete er sie, sie wusste nicht, dass er dort stand. Krampfhaft versuchte Akane immer wieder, sich die Hände nicht nass zu machen, doch sie schaffte es nicht. Das war verständlich, diese Technik war äußerst schwer zu erlernen.  
  
Leise trat Ranma hinter sie. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und beruhigte sie.  
  
Ranma: „Keine Sorge, du wirst es schon bald können! Diese Technik ist sehr schwer zu erlernen. Für heute reicht es erstmal. Außerdem wollen Tofu und Kasumi bald los!"  
  
Akane stand seufzend auf. Sie bedachte Ranma mit einem kurzen Blick, der ihm warm werden ließ.  
  
Ranma: *Diese wunderschönen Augen...*  
  
Dann drehte sich Akane um und ging Richtung Haus davon. Ranma sah ihr gedankenverloren nach.  
  
Ranma saß im Wohnzimmer und sah Genma und Soun beim Spielen ihres Lieblingsbrettspieles Shogi zu. Als Akane die Treppe herunterkam, nutzte Soun dies sofort aus.  
  
Soun: „Sieh nur, Genma! Da ist Akane!"  
  
Als Genma sich umdrehte, vertauschte Soun blitzschnell einige Spielsteine. Schon sah es für ihn auf dem Spielfeld wesentlich besser aus.  
  
Als Ranma Akane sah, fielen ihm fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Akane hatte sich ein Kleid angezogen, mit dem sie einfach zauberhaft aussah.  
  
Ranma sprang auf und zog sie schnell am Arm nach draußen.  
  
Ranma: „Was soll das? Wieso hast du ‚das' zu unserer Aktion angezogen?"  
  
Akane: „Weil ich eine bessere Idee für unsere Aktion habe! Gefällt es dir nicht?"  
  
Ranma: „Doch! Doch, natürlich! Es ist...wunderschön."  
  
Ranma wurde rot. Um schnell das Thema zu wechseln, fragte er hastig:  
  
„Was hast du denn geplant?"  
  
Akane lächelte ihn an.  
  
Akane: „Wir zwei werden einfach auch in das Nudelrestaurant gehen!"  
  
Ranma starrte sie entgeistert an. Wo war bloß die brutale Akane hin?  
  
Ranma: „Wir? Zusammen? Alleine? Ich meine, äh, also, öhm..."  
  
Akane sah ihm enttäuscht in die Augen und drehte sich dann weg.  
  
Akane: „Du willst also nicht..."  
  
Ranma: „Nein! Quatsch! Doch, natürlich will ich! Aber..."  
  
Fieberhaft dachte er nach. Dann fiel es ihm ein.  
  
Ranma: „Aber so kann ich doch nicht gehen! Guck dir doch meine Sachen an, die sind total schmutzig!"  
  
Akane: „Dann ziehe dir schnell andere an, ich glaube, Doktor Tofu kommt gleich."  
  
Ranma war schon halb wieder im Haus, als ihm noch etwas einfiel. Er drehte sich wieder zu Akane um.  
  
Ranma: „Sag...Wer bezahlt das denn?"  
  
Akane: „Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, das ist alles geklärt."  
  
Stirnrunzelnd sah Ranma sie an, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und rannte in sein Zimmer. Er riss den Kleiderschrank auf und starrte hinein. Fieberhaft wühlte er darin herum.  
  
Ranma: *Was soll ich bloß anziehen? Das? Nein, zu schäbig...*  
  
Plötzlich entdeckte er einen schwarzen Anzug. Den hatte er bisher nur einmal zu einer Feier angehabt, so was zog er normalerweise nicht an. Doch jetzt befand er sich in einer Ausnahmesituation.  
  
Entschlossen riss er den Anzug und ein weißes Hemd aus dem Schrank. Er riss sich seine Kleidung vom Leib und schlüpfte in das Hemd und den Anzug. Während er den Anzug zuknöpfte, sah er sich im Spiegel an.  
  
Ranma: *Schon viel besser. Der steht mir ja sogar!*  
  
Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben achtete Ranma auf sein Äußeres. Er glättete noch schnell seine Haare mit der Hand und sprang schon im nächsten Moment die Treppe hinunter.  
  
Als Akane ihn sah, glaubte auch sie ihren Augen nicht trauen zu können. So hatte sie Ranma noch nie gesehen, und wie stattlich er darin aussah!  
  
Ranma: „Und? Was sagst du nun?"  
  
Akane: „Er...er steht dir...gut."  
  
So zurechtgemacht waren die beiden bereit, jeden Augenblick loszuziehen. Doch erst mussten sie noch auf Doktor Tofu warten. Im selben Moment ertönte die Klingel.  
  
Vorsichtig lugten Ranma und Akane um die Ecke, als Kasumi die Tür öffnete. Auch sie hatte sich ein hübsches Kleid angezogen. Doktor Tofus Stimmer ertönte.  
  
Tofu: „K-K-K-Kasumi! Darf ich dir diesen Blumenstrauß überreichen?"  
  
Er ging geradewegs an Kasumi vorbei und rannte gegen die Wand. Ranma schlug sich leise stöhnend die Hand vor den Kopf.  
  
Kasumi: „Aber Doktor Tofu, ich bin doch hier!"  
  
Tofu: „Natürlich Kasumi!"  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick versuchte er, den Blumenstrauß an einen Spiegel zu überreichen. Kasumi drehte Doktor Tofu sanft zu sich herum und nahm ihm den Strauß ab.  
  
Kasumi: „Vielen Dank! Er ist wunderschön!"  
  
Sie hakte sich fest bei Doktor Tofu ein und bugsierte ihn zur Tür hinaus.  
  
Akane: „Kasumi wird das schon hinbekommen!"  
  
Ranma: „Ja, du hast Recht. Wollen wir nicht auch los?"  
  
Akane: „Ja, lass uns gehen."  
  
Sie hielt Ranma ihren Arm hin, der sich überrascht bei ihr einhakte. Mit starkem Herzklopfen zogen sie so in Richtung Nudelrestaurant los.  
  
Lars und Shampoo waren auf Hochtrab. Das Restaurant war überfüllt und zu allem Überfluss waren noch zwei abgeschirmte Tische bestellt worden. Dies war über einen mysteriösen Brief geschehen. Mit großen Holzstellwänden hatten sie zwei Tische in einer Ecke vor den Blicken der anderen Gäste versteckt.  
  
Während Shampoo gerade einen Tisch bediente, lehnte sich Lars gegen die Theke zur Küche, um ein wenig zu verschnaufen. Doch da öffnete sich schon wieder die Eingangstür.  
  
Schnell ging er den Gästen entgegen. Erstaunt sah er Kasumi und Doktor Tofu an.  
  
Lars: „Willkommen in unserem Nudelrestaurant! Hallo Kasumi und Doktor Tofu!"  
  
Kasumi: „Hallo Lars! Ist der Tisch fertig, wie ich ihn geordert hatte?"  
  
Lars: „Also du warst das! Folgt mir doch bitte."  
  
Kasumi zog Doktor Tofu mit sich, der in die andere Richtung gehen wollte.  
  
Als Lars die beiden hinter die Stellwände führte, war Kasumi zufrieden. Lars und Shampoo hatten die Holzstellwände noch ein wenig verziert, damit das Ganze nicht zu trostlos wirkte.  
  
Nachdem Lars ihnen die Speisekarten gebracht und ihre Getränkebestellungen entgegengenommen hatte, fing er Shampoo vor der Theke ab.  
  
Lars: „Shampoo, Kasumi und Doktor Tofu waren es, die einen abgeschirmten Raum bestellt haben. Versuche, sie so wenig wie möglich zu stören."  
  
Er blinzelte sie an. Shampoo lächelte. Dann gab sie ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss und hetzte weiter. Und wieder öffnete sich die Tür. Lars ging den neuen Gästen entgegen.  
  
Lars: „Willkommen in unserem Nudelrestau..."  
  
Er starrte Ranma und Akane erstaunt an. So hatte er die beiden noch nie gesehen.  
  
Ranma: „Hallo Lars! Was guckst du denn so?"  
  
Lars: „Ach, nichts..."  
  
Akane: „Hat es geklappt mit dem Tisch?"  
  
Akane sah in viel sagend an.  
  
Lars: „Ja, natürlich. Kommt doch bitte mit."  
  
Lars führte die beiden zu dem Tisch hinter der anderen Stellwand. Als Lars verschwunden war, um die Speisekarten zu holen, sah sich Ranma erstaunt um.  
  
Ranma: „Was soll das? So können wir Kasumi und Doktor Tofu doch nicht beobachten!"  
  
Akane: „Ich denke, wir brauchen sie gar nicht beobachten, das wird schon klappen!"  
  
Ranma: „Aber...was machen wir dann hier?"  
  
Akane: „Ein außergewöhnliches Abendbrot genießen und uns vielleicht sogar amüsieren?"  
  
Ranma starrte sie an und setzte sich dann langsam.  
  
Ranma: *Hatte sie das von Anfang an nur geplant, um mit mir hier zu essen? Mag sie mich denn so? Das wäre zu schön, um wahr zu sein.*  
  
Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf, um die Gedanken zu vertreiben. Doch sie wollten einfach nicht verschwinden, sein Herz klopfte zum Zerbersten schnell.  
  
Akane: „Was hast du?"  
  
Bevor Ranma antworten konnte kam Lars herein und gab ihnen jeweils eine Speisekarte. Dann nahm er ihre Getränkebestellungen auf.  
  
Akane entschied sich für einen Rotwein.  
  
Ranma: „Ähm, ich habe von alkoholischen Getränken nicht wirklich viel Ahnung...Lars, was schlägst du mir denn vor?"  
  
Lars: „Ich kann dir den Wein, den Akane genommen hat, nur empfehlen! Eine ausgezeichnete Wahl!"  
  
Akane lächelte geschmeichelt.  
  
Ranma: „Gut, Akane scheint ja ein Händchen dafür zu haben. Für mich dann bitte auch diesen Rotwein."  
  
Lars ging und begab sich hinter die Theke. Dort hielt er Shampoo an.  
  
Lars: „Ach, Shampoo...Den zweiten abgeschirmten Raum haben, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, Ranma und Akane bestellt!"  
  
Shampoo sah ihn erstaunt an. Dann fing sie an zu kichern.  
  
Shampoo: „Das wird ein spannender Abend. Vielleicht schaffen wir es ja, gleich zwei Pärchen zusammenzubringen!"  
  
Lars lächelte sie an. Sie war so niedlich!  
  
Lars: „Du denkst auch nur ans Verkuppeln!"  
  
Shampoo grinste ihn an, dann beugten sie sich über die Theke und gaben sich einen langen Kuss.  
  
Gast: „Wo bleibt denn mein Essen?"  
  
Der Gast grinste die beiden an. Verlegen machten die beiden sich wieder an ihre Arbeit.  
  
Schließlich ging Lars wieder zu Ranma und Akane. Er stellte ihnen die Gläser hin und füllte ihnen von dem Wein ein. In das Glas von Ranma hatte Shampoo Instant Nannichuan gemischt, falls Ranma eine unliebsame Dusche zu Ranko verwandeln sollte. Denn schließlich wäre es nicht gerade ideal, wenn plötzlich ein Mädchen einem Mädchen die Liebe gesteht.  
  
Lars: „Habt ihr euch schon für ein Gericht entschieden?"  
  
Akane: „Ja, wir haben uns entschlossen, den Nudelauflauf für zwei Personen zu nehmen."  
  
Lars: „Gut. Das wird ein bisschen dauern, aber wir beeilen uns natürlich."  
  
Damit ging er aus dem Raum.  
  
Kasumi und Doktor Tofu hatten ihre Gerichte mittlerweile schon vor sich stehen. Shampoo hatte sie solange bedient. Für Kasumi war der Abend bis hierher erfolgreich verlaufen, sie war zusammen mit Doktor Tofu auf einem romantischen Dinner. Sie hoffte, dass das reichen würde, dass er ihr ihre Liebe gestand. Leider war er wie immer in ihrer Nähe völlig aus dem Häuschen.  
  
Kasumi probierte ihr Nudelomelett.  
  
Kasumi: „Dieses Nudelomelett ist wirklich köstlich, nicht wahr?"  
  
Kasumi hatte für Doktor Tofu kurzerhand das Gleiche bestellt.  
  
Tofu: „Ja, K-K-Kasumi, es schmeckt wirklich vorzüglich!"  
  
Kasumi: „Aber Doktor Tofu, das ist doch ihre Serviette!"  
  
Tofu: „Oh ja, natürlich! Wie dumm von mir!"  
  
Er nahm seine Gabel und spießte eine Knospe von einer kleinen Blume, die in der Mitte des Tisches stand, auf.  
  
Kasumi: „Doktor Tofu! Das Nudelomelett steht genau vor ihnen!"  
  
Diesmal erwischte er wirklich das Nudelomelett.  
  
Tofu: „Mhhhh, das ist wirklich gut!"  
  
Kasumi: „Doktor Tofu, wieso sind sie eigentlich immer so nervös, wenn ich in ihre Nähe komme?"  
  
Tofu: „Weil, äh, also, weil, ich, öhm, sie mag, Kasumi..."  
  
Kasumi: „Ich mag sie auch sehr gerne, Doktor Tofu."  
  
Tofu: „Wirklich? Das ist ja...fantastisch! Kasumi, ich muss dir etwas sagen..."  
  
Unwillkürlich hatte er angefangen, Kasumi zu duzen. Doktor Tofu stand auf.  
  
Tofu: „Kasumi..."  
  
Er ging um den Tisch herum und hockte sich vor eine Pflanze.  
  
Kasumi: „Aber Doktor Tofu! Ich bin doch hier!"  
  
Tofu: „Oh, natürlich!"  
  
Er hockte sich neben Kasumi auf den Boden.  
  
Tofu: „Kasumi...Ich...liebe dich!"  
  
Kasumi: „Oh Doktor Tofu! Ich liebe dich auch!"  
  
Plötzlich verschwand der Nebel von Doktor Tofus Brillengläsern. Jetzt, wo er keine Angst mehr haben brauchte, dass Kasumi ihn vielleicht nicht liebte, benahm er sich wieder normal. Er beugte sich zu Kasumi hoch und küsste sie. Eine Welle des Glückes überfiel Kasumi.  
  
Endlich waren sie vereint!  
  
Schließlich setzte sich Doktor Tofu wieder, trotzdem tauschten sie über den Tisch hinweg immer wieder Küsse aus. Das Dinner wurde äußerst romantisch. Endlich konnten sie sich ungezwungen unterhalten und Doktor Tofu benahm sich völlig normal.  
  
Shampoo wollte gerne Akane und Ranma bedienen, also übernahm Lars Doktor Tofu und Kasumi. Doch da die im Moment versorgt waren, kümmerte er sich um die anderen Gäste.  
  
Shampoo trug eine große Schüssel mit dem Nudelauflauf zu Ranma und Akane und platzierte sie in der Mitte des Tisches.  
  
Dann verschwand sie schnell wieder. Ranma spielte ausnahmsweise mal den Gentleman und füllte Akane auf. Verträumt sah sie ihm zu. Dann, als er auch sich aufgetan hatte, probierten sie gleichzeitig.  
  
Ranma: „Mensch, das schmeckt wirklich toll! Im Gegensatz zu dem, was du sonst immer kochst..."  
  
Akane war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Sie konnte es nicht verhindern, Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Ranma bemerkte sofort seinen schlimmen Fehler.  
  
Ranma: *Wieso kann ich nicht ‚einmal' meine Klappe halten? Ich Idiot!*  
  
Ranma: „Aber ich bin sicher, schon bald wirst du noch viel besseres zustande bringen als das hier!"  
  
Akane blickte ihn an. Ranma hielt es fast nicht aus, sie so traurig zu sehen. Am liebsten würde er sie in die Arme nehmen. Er fragte sich, was ihn eigentlich davon abhielt.  
  
Akane: „Meinst du?"  
  
Ranma: „Natürlich! Du brauchst nur halt noch ein wenig üben, Kochen ist alles andere als leicht!"  
  
Akane lächelte ihn als, eine Träne rollte über ihre Wange. Ranma beugte sich über den Tisch und tupfte sie mit einer Serviette ab.  
  
Ranma: „Ich kann es nicht ertragen, dich traurig zu sehen."  
  
Ranma hielt fassungslos inne. Hatte ‚er' das gerade gesagt? Akane schien genau so zu denken, sie starrte ihn an. Aber etwas in ihren Augen sagte ihm, dass sie über seinen Kommentar erfreut war.  
  
Verwirrt setzte er sich wieder und probierte etwas von dem Wein. Er hatte noch nie Wein getrunken, im ersten Augenblick mochte er ihn überhaupt nicht. Doch schon nach dem zweiten Schluck lernte er den Wein schätzen.  
  
Da fiel ihm auf, dass Akane ihn immer noch ansah. Er hielt in der Bewegung inne und erwiderte ihren Blick. Ranma hatte das Gefühl, wenn er noch länger in ihre Augen sah, würde er explodieren. Sie war so wunderschön! Wie gerne würde er sie in seinen Armen halten.  
  
Schnell wandte er seinen Blick ab. Er ertrug es einfach nicht, dass er sie in ihrer Schönheit vielleicht nie in den Armen halten konnte, weil sie ihn nicht liebte!  
  
Ranma: *Jetzt weiß ich, was mein Vater immer mit den ‚Waffen der Frauen' meint!*  
  
Akane sah ihn bestürzt an.  
  
Ranma: *Oh Mann ist so was kompliziert! Egal was man macht, die Geliebte ist sofort traurig, besorgt oder bestürzt! Äh...Geliebte? Was denke ich hier eigentlich für einen Schwachsinn?*  
  
Akane: „Was ist? Wieso drehst du dich weg?"  
  
Ranma presste die Zähne krampfhaft zusammen.  
  
Ranma: *Sag es nicht, sag es nicht, sag es ‚nicht'!*  
  
Doch sein Mundwerk gehorchte ihm nicht.  
  
Ranma: „Ich ertrage es nicht, dich vielleicht nie in den Armen halten zu können, in all deiner Schönheit!"  
  
Er hatte es gesagt. Es war heraus. Das war schon fast eine indirekte Liebeserklärung. Ranma glaubte einfach nicht, dass er das gesagt hatte.  
  
Ranma wurde knallrot.  
  
Ranma: „Ich...ich...gehe...kurz...ich bin gleich wieder da..."  
  
Mit diesen Worten sprang er auf und lief davon.  
  
Akane rief ihm nach, doch er war schon weg.  
  
Sie konnte es nicht glauben, er hatte ihr gerade eine indirekte Liebeserklärung gemacht! Ihr wurde warm ums Herz.  
  
Akane: *Also liebt er mich! Ich muss es ihm sagen!*  
  
Ein Glücksgefühl durchströmte ihren Körper. Sie brach vor Freude in Tränen aus.  
  
Ranma ging derweil unruhig auf der Herrentoilette auf und ab.  
  
Ranma: *Ich habe es gesagt! Ich habe es ihr wirklich gesagt! Aber...was ist, wenn sie mich doch nicht liebt? Dann habe ich mich so blamiert, dass ich mich nie wieder bei den Tendos blicken lassen kann!*  
  
Ranma bereitete sich darauf vor, Akane unter die Augen zu treten und ihre Antwort zu erwarten. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann verließ er die Toilette. Langsam durchquerte er das Restaurant. Als er um die Ecke kam, sah er, wie Akane weinte.  
  
Ranma fühlte sich, als würde er in einen tiefen Abgrund fallen, Verzweiflung umhüllte ihn.  
  
Ranma: *Nein...nein...das darf nicht sein...nein...sie liebt mich nicht...*  
  
Ranma brüllte, so dass ihn alle im Restaurant anstarrten.  
  
Ranma: „Neeeeeiiiiiinnnnnnn!"  
  
Akane bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt. Sie wusste sofort, dass es Ranma war, der dort so gebrüllt hatte. Akane sprang auf und umquerte die Holzstellwand. Sie sah gerade noch, wie Ranma durch die Eingangstür davonrannte.  
  
Schnell folgte sie ihm, draußen auf der Straße rief sie ihm hinterher.  
  
Doch Ranma rannte einfach geradeaus weiter, Tränen rannen aus seinen Augen. So verzweifelt war er noch nie gewesen. Sollte sie ihn doch rufen! Sie wollte ihn ja doch nur trösten, doch das konnte sie sich sparen, dass würde ihm nie über seine Liebe hinweghelfen. Ja, seine ‚Liebe'! Jetzt gestand er es sich ein, er liebte sie! Und wie er das tat!  
  
Akane rannte hinter Ranma her. Warum nur rannte er davon? Plötzlich wurde sie von einem Regentropfen getroffen. Bis sie irgendwann merkte, dass es gar nicht regnete.  
  
Akane: *Ranma...Ranma...weint? Was hat er denn bloß?*  
  
Ranma rannte und rannte. Er hatte ein ganz bestimmtes Ziel vor Augen: Die Steilklippen am Meer und damit gleichzeitig das Ende des Lebens.  
  
Als Akane merkte, wohin Ranma lief, weiteten sich ihre Augen. Entsetzen erfasste sie.  
  
Akane: *Er...Er will sich doch nicht etwa umbringen? Aber wieso sollte er das tun?*  
  
Auch ihr liefen nun Tränen die Wangen hinunter.  
  
Schließlich blieb Ranma auf einem Felsen hoch über dem Meer stehen. Er stand einfach nur da und starrte auf das Meer hinaus, der Wind zerzauste ihm die Haare. Es fing an zu regnen, es war schon fast ein Sturm.  
  
Akane kämpfte gegen den Wind an, um zu Ranma zu kommen. Da erblickte sie seine Umrisse. Akane rief so laut sie konnte nach ihm. Ranma drehte sich überrascht um. Wieso war Akane ihm gefolgt?  
  
Ranma brüllte: „Was willst du hier?"  
  
Akane: „Ich bin dir nur gefolgt, was willst ‚du' denn hier?"  
  
Ranma rief zurück: „Was wohl? Mein Leben hat ohne dich keinen Sinn mehr!"  
  
Tränen vermischten sich mit dem Regen. Entsetzt starrte Akane ihn an.  
  
Akane: „Nein! Ranma, tu das nicht!"  
  
Ranma erwiderte traurig: „Was habe ich denn für eine Alternative? Ein Leben ohne dich! Das halte ich nicht aus!"  
  
Er drehte sich wieder um und starrte den Abgrund hinab, wo die Wellen gegen die Felsen brandeten.  
  
Akane: „Wieso verdammt noch mal ein Leben ohne mich? Wer hat denn gesagt, dass ich nicht mit dir zusammen leben will?"  
  
Ranma: „Wieso sonst hast du wohl geweint? Mir kannst du nichts vormachen!"  
  
Akane: „Ich mache dir nichts vor! Da habe ich vor Freude geweint, du kleiner Trottel!"  
  
Ranma starrte eisern aufs Meer.  
  
Ranma: „Du willst ja bloß nicht an meinem Tod Schuld sein, daher sagst du, du willst mit mir zusammenleben!"  
  
Akane kam vorsichtig näher.  
  
Akane: „Du Vollidiot! Verstehst du es nicht? Wie blind bist du eigentlich? Ranma!"  
  
Dann fing sie an zu brüllen.  
  
Akane: „Ich liebe dich!"  
  
Schluchzend sackte sie zusammen. Ranma drehte sich zu ihr um.  
  
Ranma: „Ist das dein Ernst?"  
  
Akane: „Was denn sonst, du Dummerchen?"  
  
Ranma stürmte zu ihr, hockte sich neben sie und umarmte sie fest. Er umklammerte sie regelrecht, Tränen tropften auf den Boden.  
  
So blieben sie eine Weile. Der Wind zerzauste ihre Haare, Regen prasselte auf sie nieder.  
  
Dann richteten sie sich auf. Sie sahen sich tief und lange in die Augen. Das sie mittlerweile vollkommen durchnässt waren, merkten sie überhaupt nicht.  
  
Langsam näherten sich ihre Lippen einander. Es fehlten nur noch wenige Millimeter.  
  
Plötzlich brach der Felsen unter Akane mit einem lauten Getöse weg. Blitzschnell reagierte Ranma und hielt sie im letzten Moment am Arm fest. Er ging in die Knie, um besseren Halt zu haben.  
  
Akane baumelte nur durch Ranma gehalten über dem Abgrund. Angsterfüllt starrte sie Ranma an, der nun ihre einzige Hoffnung war. Akane wurde durch den starken Wind gefährlich hin und her geschaukelt.  
  
Langsam zerrte Ranma Akane wieder auf festen Boden hinauf. Das letzte, was Akane sah, bevor sie in Ohnmacht fiel, war Ranmas sorgenvoller Blick.  
  
Ranma nahm Akane in die Arme und rannte los. Er versuchte, sie ein wenig vor dem Regen zu schützen, was allerdings kaum etwas brachte. Sein einziger Gedanke war, Akane so schnell wie möglich wieder zu den Tendos zu bringen.  
  
Dort angekommen wurde er sofort von allen umringt, nur Kasumi war immer noch nicht da. Soun, Genma und Nabiki kümmerten sich um Akane. Ranma hatte sich zurückgezogen und stand mitten im schlimmsten Unwetter unbeweglich auf dem Hausdach und starrte in die Ferne. Ein Gewitter zog auf, überall donnerte und blitzte es.  
  
Dann geschah das Unglaubliche: Ein Blitz schlug genau in Ranma ein. Für wenige Sekunden war er umhüllt von zuckenden Blitzen. Genauso plötzlich, wie sie gekommen waren, verschwanden sie auch wieder.  
  
Ranma fiel einfach leblos zur Seite und rollte das Dach hinunter. Schlamm spritzte auf, als er auf den Boden aufschlug.  
  
Kurze Zeit später entdeckte ihn Genma, besorgt brachte er ihn ins Haus. Sie wandelten das Gästezimmer in ein Krankenzimmer um. Ranma lag neben Akane in einem Bett.  
  
Am nächsten Tag wachten sie beide gleichzeitig auf. Sie waren alleine im Zimmer.  
  
Akane sah Ranma verschlafen an. Dann fiel ihr ein, was gestern passiert war.  
  
Akane: „Ranma, was machst du denn hier? Und wieso bin ich hier? Was ist gestern noch passiert?"  
  
Ranma: „Ich...ich weiß nur, dass ich von einem Blitz getroffen worden bin...Wieso du hier bist, weiß ich nicht...Was gestern noch passiert ist? Was war denn gestern? Ich weiß nur noch, dass wir Kasumi und Doktor Tofu gefolgt sind, um sie zu beobachten!"  
  
Akane starrte ihn verblüfft an.  
  
Akane: *War...war das alles etwa nur ein Traum?*  
  
Akane: „Ranma, magst du mich?"  
  
Akane: *Bitte, er darf es nicht vergessen haben!*  
  
Ranma starrte sie erstaunt ob dieser unerwarteten Frage an.  
  
Ranma: „Nun ja, manchmal bist du ein ganz schönes Machoweib und kochen kannst du sowieso nicht...aber sonst bist du ganz nett, ja."  
  
Akane brach in Tränen aus. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein! Dann hatten sie sich endlich ihre Liebe gestanden und dann war es entweder nur ein Traum von ihr oder Ranma hatte es vergessen!  
  
Ranma sah sie bestürzt an. Was hatte er denn jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht?  
  
Akane: *Und was...wenn er es durch diesen Blitz, von dem er getroffen wurde, vergessen hat? Ich könnte ihm einfach meine Liebe gestehen und dann hoffen, dass er mir gesteht, dass er mich auch liebt. Aber was, wenn das nur ein Traum war?*  
  
Sie stand auf und ging ans Fenster. Dann schaute sie in den Himmel hinauf und dachte:  
  
*Lieber Gott, wieso tust du mir so was an?*  
  
Plötzlich hallte eine weibliche, sanfte Stimme in ihr wieder:  
  
- Ich bin zwar nicht Gott, aber ich bin dafür zuständig. Es war kein Traum...  
  
Der Blitz kam von mir...Es ist einfach noch zu früh mit euch beiden. Du wirst das kaum verstehen, aber Ranma würde es verstehen, wenn er sich daran erinnern würde. Der Einzige, der es im Moment verstehen kann, ist Lars...  
  
Das wird dir jetzt komisch vorkommen, aber Lars...kommt nicht von hier.  
  
Ich habe ihn aus einer anderen Welt hierher geschickt.  
  
Frage ihn, er wird dir mehr erzählen und dich auch aufklären können...Es tut mir leid für dich, aber du weißt schon, Anweisung von ganz oben... -  
  
Die Stimme wurde immer leiser, bis sie schließlich ganz verschwunden war.  
  
Völlig benebelt starrte Akane einfach geradeaus.  
  
Lars. Sie musste zu ihm. Schnell. Am besten sofort. Sie rannte aus ihrem Zimmer. Das sie nur im Schlafanzug rannte und vom Regen völlig durchnässt wurde, merkte sie nicht.  
  
Ranma sah ihr verwundert nach.  
  
Als sie in das Restaurant stürmte, sah Cologne sie erstaunt an.  
  
Cologne: „Kind, was ist denn mit dir passiert? Und wieso bist du nicht in der Schule?"  
  
Die Schule hatte Akane völlig vergessen.  
  
Akane: „Ich...ich muss zu Lars. So schnell wie möglich! Es ist verdammt wichtig!"  
  
Cologne: „Beruhige dich, mein Kind. Nimm erstmal das hier, damit du dich nicht erkältest."  
  
Cologne wickelte Akane in eine Decke ein und drückte sie auf einen Stuhl. Dann stellte sie ihr eine Suppe vor die Nase.  
  
Cologne: „Trink das hier. Sie wird deine Energien auffrischen. Shampoo und Lars müssten schon bald aus der Schule kommen, solange wartest du am besten noch.  
  
Nun trink die Suppe. Und danach erzählst du mir, was überhaupt los ist!"  
  
Nachdem Cologne alles erfahren hatte, dachte sie angestrengt nach.  
  
Cologne: „Aus einer anderen Welt also? Interessant..."  
  
Shampoo und Lars scherzten und lachten auf ihrem Heimweg miteinander. Als sie jedoch ihr Haus betraten und Akane erblickten, verschwand ihr lächeln.  
  
Akane: „Lars!"  
  
Lars: „Was ist denn hier los?"  
  
Shampoo: „Was ist passiert, Akane? Bist du verletzt?"  
  
Akane: „Nein, nein. Lars, ich muss unbedingt mit dir sprechen!"  
  
Akane wandte sich an Cologne.  
  
Akane: „Kann Shampoo es auch hören?"  
  
Cologne meinte: „Ja, sie sollte alles über ihren Freund wissen."  
  
Lars starrte von einem zum anderen, während Shampoo ihn anstarrte.  
  
Nachdem Akane von ihrem Erlebnis erzählt hatte, blickten alle gespannt Lars an.  
  
Lars: „Ja, ich bin aus einer anderen Welt. Bitte, erschreckt nicht! Ich bin kein Außerirdischer oder so was, sondern ein ganz normaler Mensch!"  
  
Dann erzählte er von seiner Welt und wie er die Welten wechselte.  
  
Cologne: „Und du hast keine Ahnung, wie das passiert ist?"  
  
Lars: „Nein, aber ich vermute, dass dort irgendwas in dem Wald war. Und Shampoo, du musst mir vertrauen! Ich werde dich immer lieben, ich würde es nie zulassen, dass dir etwas geschieht!"  
  
Shampoo drückte sich an ihn.  
  
Shampoo: „Ich werde dir immer vertrauen!"  
  
Erleichtert umarmten sie sich. Doch als Akane sich räusperte, drehte sich Lars zu ihr.  
  
Lars: „Diese Stimme hat also gesagt, sie hat mich hierher geschickt? Ich kann dir sagen, was sie mit zu früh meinte.  
  
Und zwar...diese Welt...gibt es in unserer Welt auch."  
  
Alle starrten ihn erstaunt an.  
  
Lars: „Allerdings in einer anderen Form. In meiner Welt gibt es die Geschichte von Ranma, Akane, euch allen in einem Manga, einem japanischen Comicheft.  
  
Ich weiß, dass klingt völlig unglaublich, aber es ist so!"  
  
Akane: „Aber...wieso ist es für Ranma und mich zu früh?"  
  
Lars: „Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung...Vielleicht aufgrund dieses Mangas, denn dort gibt es 38 Bände, und küssen tut ihr euch aus Liebe kein einziges Mal. Obwohl es klar ist, dass ihr euch liebt. Am Ende heiratet ihr fast, aber aus bestimmten Gründen wird die Heirat unterbrochen.  
  
Vielleicht soll hier alles ähnlich wie im Manga passieren."  
  
Alle starrten Akane an, aus deren Mund plötzlich eine völlig fremde, aber unglaublich sanfte Stimme erklang.  
  
- Was nicht heißen soll, dass es so lange dauert wie im Manga, bis du und Ranma euch endlich die Liebe erklären.  
  
Nur einige Monate noch, dann ist es soweit...Aber ich werde dein Gedächtnis ebenfalls bis dahin löschen... –  
  
Lars: „Wer bist du?"  
  
Doch Akane zuckte einmal, dann fragte sie:  
  
„Was ist hier los?"  
  
Lars: „Akane? Weißt du noch, was an den Klippen passiert ist?"  
  
Akane: „Klippen? Was ist denn passiert?"  
  
Shampoo: „Ach nichts...Komm, ich bring dich nach hause."  
  
Als die beiden aus dem Haus waren, grübelte Lars noch lange nach.  
  
Lars: „Aber wieso ist es noch zu früh?"  
  
Cologne: „Das ist alles ziemlich mysteriös, ich weiß es nicht!"  
  
Lars: „Warte, ich habe eine Theorie, dass muss ich überprüfen, wenn ich wieder bei mir in der Welt bin...Auch wenn es sich jetzt krank anhört...  
  
Also, vielleicht ist es ja so: Was hier passiert, wirkt sich auf das Manga Ranma ½ in meiner richtigen Welt aus. Also alles was hier passiert, ist dann auch so in den Mangas zu betrachten. Die Mangas werden aufgrund uns sozusagen neu geschrieben. Das heißt, dass ich auch in ihnen drin wäre...Das muss ich auf jeden Fall überprüfen..."  
  
Cologne: „Verrückt das Ganze...Sag, wenn du das Manga kennst, musst du doch eigentlich die Zukunft von uns kennen, oder?"  
  
Lars: „Teilweise ja. Allerdings gibt es Lücken in den Mangas und einiges wurde durch mich schon völlig abgeändert..."  
  
Cologne: „Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn Shampoo das nicht erfährt. Es würde sie noch mehr verwirren."  
  
Lars: „Ja, auch ich bin schon verwirrt genug. Ich wünschte, dass alles wäre nie passiert. Aber andererseits hätte ich dann Shampoo nie kennen gelernt."  
  
Cologne: „Du magst sie wirklich sehr, nicht wahr?"  
  
Lars: „Oh ja! Ich liebe sie, wie ich noch nie einen Menschen vorher geliebt habe! Ich wusste noch nicht mal, dass es möglich ist, jemanden so sehr zu mögen!"  
  
Cologne: „Shampoo geht es genauso, dass kannst du mir glauben!"  
  
Lars: „Das tut gut zu hören, auch wenn ich es schon weiß..."  
  
Das Leben bei den Tendos war wieder normal. Jedenfalls so normal, wie es vor dem Abend im Restaurant war.  
  
Bis auf das Kasumi und Doktor Tofu endlich zusammen glücklich waren. Alle waren erfreut über diese Nachricht, Soun war natürlich gleich wieder in Tränen ausgebrochen.  
  
Als Kasumi den anderen eröffnete, dass sie vielleicht bald zu Doktor Tofu ziehen würde, waren alle jedoch ziemlich traurig. Und Soun brach schon wieder in Tränen aus.  
  
Soun: „Endlich, meine älteste Tochter ist erwachsen geworden!"  
  
Akane: „Aber wer kocht denn dann für uns und erledigt die Hausarbeit?"  
  
Nabiki: „Da müssen dann wohl alle mit anpacken!"  
  
Das behagt Ranma überhaupt nicht.  
  
Ranma: „Kann Doktor Tofu nicht hierher ziehen?"  
  
Kasumi: „Hier ist doch sowieso schon zu wenig Platz, wir bräuchten ja einen Bereich für uns."  
  
Ranma: „Man könnte das Haus vergrößern...Allerdings würde das natürlich eine Menge kosten!"  
  
Kasumi: „Aber auch nicht viel mehr als wenn Tofu und ich eine neue Wohnung kaufen, seine ist viel zu klein geworden. Und der Weg von hier zu seiner Praxis ist sogar noch kürzer als der Jetzige.  
  
Ehrlich gesagt gefällt mir die Idee sogar ganz gut...Was hältst du davon, Vater?"  
  
Soun: „Es wäre natürlich toll, wenn du weiterhin für uns kochen könntest und überhaupt in unserer Nähe bist!"  
  
Der Gedanke reifte immer mehr zu einem handfesten Plan. Jetzt musste man nur noch abwarten, was Doktor Tofu dazu sagte. Doch in dieser Hinsicht war Kasumi zuversichtlich.  
  
Die nächsten beiden Tage verstrichen, der Plan reifte immer weiter. Doktor Tofu war begeistert von der Idee, denn er mochte die Tendos.  
  
Jetzt ging es darum, inwiefern das Haus ausgebaut werden sollte. Jeder beschäftigte sich damit, Skizzen und Pläne der Erweiterung des Hauses anzufertigen.  
  
Am zweiten Tag legten sie sich gegenseitig ihre Pläne vor. Der von Genma- Panda wurde sofort abgelehnt, darauf war nur ein schief gekritzeltes Haus von außen zu sehen. Auch der Plan von Soun war alles andere als gelungen. Wenn sie nach dem Plan bauen würden, würde das Haus bald aussehen wie ein Schrottplatz.  
  
Akane hatte sich einige Gedanken gemacht, diese aber nicht notiert. Nabiki hatte schlicht und einfach keine Lust dazu gehabt, irgend jemand würde das ihrer Meinung nach schon erledigen.  
  
Alle waren überrascht, als Ranma einen gut durchdachten Grundriss des neuen Hauses vorlegte. Nachdem Ranma die einzelnen Räume erklärt hatte, waren alle zufrieden. Jeder würde sein eigenes Zimmer haben, Kasumi und Doktor Tofu einen kleinen abgetrennten Bereich nur für sich.  
  
Akane war erstaunt, wie begabt Ranma anscheinend in solchen Sachen war und wie sorgfältig er alles geplant hatte. Er hatte sogar einige Alternativen parat, falls jemand nicht einverstanden war.  
  
Akane: „Da sind ja noch zwei Zimmer, wofür sind die denn?"  
  
Ranma wurde rot.  
  
Ranma: „Ich...ähm...habe ein bisschen in die Zukunft geplant, vielleicht für Kinder oder für...ihr wisst schon..."  
  
Kasumi: „Nein, wofür denn?"  
  
Ranma: „Nun, also, ich muss ja, eine...von euch heiraten..."  
  
Kasumi: „Wobei ich ja nicht mehr in Frage komme."  
  
Es herrschte Stille. Schließlich unterbrach Tofu das Schweigen.  
  
Tofu: „Ich glaube, mit deinem Vorschlag sind alle einverstanden. Noch einmal überarbeitet, dann ist der Plan perfekt."  
  
Ranma schwoll vor Stolz an. Er hatte sich auch wirklich viel Mühe damit gegeben.  
  
Als Shampoo und Lars einen Tag später im Bett lagen, konnte Lars einfach nicht einschlafen. Zu viele Fragen quälten ihn.  
  
Er lag auf dem Rücken, die Arme unter dem Kopf verschränkt und starrte an die Decke. Als Lars dachte, Shampoo schliefe schon längst, kuschelte sie sich an ihn.  
  
Shampoo: „Du machst dir Sorgen, nicht wahr?"  
  
Lars: „Ja...Es ist so nervtötend, in eine andere Welt geschickt zu werden, aber nicht zu wissen, wieso. Fragen über Fragen kommen in mir auf, und auf keine weiß ich eine Antwort!"  
  
Shampoo: „Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie dir zumute ist...Sag, möchtest du denn für immer in deine Welt zurück?"  
  
Lars sah sie an.  
  
Lars: „Natürlich nicht! Ohne dich kann ich nicht leben, Shampoo! Ich vermisse dich ja schon, wenn du nur einige Stunden weg bist!"  
  
Beruhigt lächelte Shampoo, ihre Sorgen waren unberechtigt. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich.  
  
Lars: „Ich wünsche mir vielmehr fast, immer in dieser Welt zu bleiben. Denn in meiner Welt habe ich so gut wie keine Freunde...Aber meine Eltern so alleine zu lassen..."  
  
Schließlich schliefen sie Arm in Arm ein, beide mit einem glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck. 


	5. Kampf der Liebe

Kapitel 5 - Kampf der Liebe:  
Lars wachte auf. Er war noch zu müde, um die Augen zu öffnen. Er spürte Shampoo in seinen Armen. Nach einiger Zeit regte sie sich. Als er plötzlich einen unterdrückten Schrei von ihr hörte und sie sich an ihn drängte, riss Lars die Augen auf.  
Und verstand Shampoos Angst. Sie waren in der wirklichen Welt. Er hatte Shampoo, dadurch, dass er sie festgehalten hatte, mit in seine Welt befördert.  
Shampoo: „Wo...Wo sind wir hier?"  
Lars: „Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Das hier ist mein Zimmer. Wir sind in meiner Welt. Weil ich dich festgehalten habe, habe ich dich mit hierher gebracht, das tut mir leid!"  
Shampoo beruhigte sich langsam.  
Shampoo: „Na ja, so schlimm ist es ja nicht, dann lerne ich mal kennen, wie du in deiner richtigen Welt lebst."  
Lars: „Nicht gerade rosig, das kannst du mir glauben!"  
Shampoo: „Was soll ich denn jetzt anziehen? Ich kann ja wohl kaum in Nachtwäsche herumlaufen!"  
Lars: „Mist, meine Sachen sind auch noch in Ranmas Welt. Ich habe ja für mich was hier, aber für eine Frau? Ich frage meine Mutter mal."  
Er schwang sich aus dem Bett und zog sich an.  
Shampoo: „Aber bitte lasse mich nicht all zu lange allein! So ganz geheuer ist mir das hier dann doch nicht!"  
Lars: „Keine Angst, ich bin gleich wieder da! Wenn du willst, kannst du duschen. Das Badezimmer ist hier vorne gleich um die Ecke. Handtücher liegen im Schrank."  
Als Lars die Küche betrat, wünschte ihm seine Mutter einen guten Morgen.  
Mutter: „Wieso bist du denn überhaupt schon wach? Sonst stehst du Samstags doch nie so früh auf!"  
Lars: *Ach, es ist Wochenende...dann mache ich das anders...*  
Mutter: „Bevor du gleich wieder abhaust, gestern Abend hat eine Lehrerin aus deiner Schule angerufen!"  
Lars: *Verflucht!*  
Lars: „Ähm...und was wollte sie?"  
Mutter: „Sie war ziemlich aufgeregt und hat sich über dich beschwert. Du sollst sie aufs heftigste beleidigt haben...und das vor der ganzen Klasse! Ist das wahr?"  
Lars: „Nun ja, also...ja. Es tut mir leid."  
Mutter: „Wenn so was noch einmal vorkommt, dann wird sich hier aber etwas gewaltig verändern! Dann kannst du deine gewalttätigen Computerspiele vergessen! Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?"  
Lars: „Ja, Mama. Ach übrigens, nicht das du dich erschreckst: Meine Freundin ist oben, sie ist kein Einbrecher also rufe bitte nicht gleich die Polizei! Als der Marder auf dem Dachboden war, war es schon peinlich genug, als die Polizei hier aufgetaucht ist!"  
Lars grinste, seine Mutter verdrehte verlegen die Augen.  
Mutter: „Nun zieh dir schon was an und stelle mir deine Freundin vor!"  
Als Lars sich wieder auf den Weg nach oben machte, sah seine Mutter ihm mit gemischten Gefühlen nach.  
Mutter: *Endlich wird mein Sohn erwachsen! Aber wodurch kommt diese plötzliche Veränderung? Erst wird er immer kräftiger und plötzlich hat er auch noch eine Freundin! Und alles, ohne das wir etwas gemerkt haben! Und sein Selbstbewusstsein scheint auch ins unendliche gewachsen sein, früher hat er sich nie getraut, im Unterricht etwas zu sagen und jetzt beschimpft er die Lehrerin...*  
Shampoo war gerade fertig mit duschen, als Lars in sein Zimmer kam.  
Lars: „Heute ist gar keine Schule, es ist Wochenende. Ich habe eine Idee. Du ziehst jetzt einfach meine Sachen an und dann gehen wir einkaufen. Das macht dir doch bestimmt Spaß, oder? Das machen doch alle Frauen gerne. Erst recht, wenn es um Kleidung geht. Aber vorher werden wir natürlich noch in Ruhe frühstücken."  
Shampoo: „Ehrlich gesagt war ich noch nie so richtig einkaufen..."  
Lars warf ihr einige seiner Sachen zu.  
Lars: „Um so besser, dann wirst du es gleich kennen lernen. Zieh das an."  
Shampoo zog eine alte Jeans und einen Pullover an, die einigermaßen passten.  
Nachdem sie in der Küche gefrühstückt hatten und Shampoo und Lars Mutter sich kennen gelernt hatten, gingen sie los.  
Lars Mutter war erfreut, dass Lars eine so nette und schöne Freundin hatte.  
  
Während sie durch die Straßen gingen, sah Shampoo sich um.  
Shampoo: „Hier ist ja kaum ein Unterschied zu merken. Nur das alles auf Deutsch dasteht. Aber komischerweise kann ich das lesen! Welche Sprache sprechen wir eigentlich gerade?"  
Lars: „Deutsch! Du kannst es wirklich! Das scheint durch das Wechseln der Welten zu kommen."  
In der Fußgängerzone angekommen, gingen sie gleich in das erste Frauenmodegeschäft.   
Eine Verkäuferin beriet die beiden. Schon kurze Zeit später sah Shampoo wesentlich besser aus als in den plumpen Klamotten von Lars. Shampoo betrachtete ihre neue Kleidung.  
Shampoo: „Etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig...Aber irgendwie bequem!"  
Lars: „Außerdem kommst du darin wesentlich besser zur Geltung als in einem Pullover. Obwohl ich dich in einem Pulli natürlich genauso gern habe!"  
Sie lächelten sich an und tauschten einen langen Kuss aus. Dann bummelten sie weiter. Mit der Zeit schien sich Shampoo immer mehr für den Einkaufsbummel zu begeistern, was Lars amüsiert beobachtete.  
Doch irgendwann verging Lars die Lust am Einkaufen. Als Shampoo ihn zum nächsten Geschäft zerrte, lehnte Lars ab und wartete draußen auf sie. Da er ja nicht wusste, wie lange es dauern würde, setzte er sich auf eine Bank ein wenig abseits und betrachtete das Treiben in der Fußgängerzone. Nach langer Zeit wurde er langsam nervös. Er stand auf und ging in den Laden hinein. Er suchte alle Gänge ab, doch Shampoo konnte er nirgendwo entdecken.  
Jetzt machte er sich wirklich Sorgen um Shampoo. Wo war sie bloß hin?  
Schnell lief er zu der einzigen Kasse in dem Geschäft.  
Lars: „Entschuldigen sie? Hat hier vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ein Mädchen mit langen bläulichen Haaren etwas gekauft?"  
Kassiererin: „Ja, das ist aber schon eine Weile her..."  
Bevor die Kassiererin noch mehr sagen konnte, war Lars schon mit einem gemurmelten Dank aus der Tür geflitzt. Hektisch sah er sich nach links und rechts in der Fußgängerzone um. Er hatte wohl nicht gemerkt, wie Shampoo aus dem Geschäft gekommen war. Und da die Bank, auf der er gesessen hatte, etwas abseits stand, hatte Shampoo ihn auch nicht gesehen.  
Shampoo war sicherlich in die Richtung zurückgegangen aus der sie gekommen waren. Lars lief in eine kleine Seitengasse und fand schließlich, was er suchte. Schnell kletterte er die Feuerleiter auf die dreistöckigen Flachdachhäuser hinauf. Von hier oben würde er Shampoo in der Menge viel leichter entdecken können. Also lief er los und sprang ab und zu von einem Dach zum anderen, da die Häuser des Öfteren von kleinen Seitengassen getrennt waren.  
  
Shampoo ging immer ängstlicher durch die Menschenmengen. Wieso war Lars plötzlich nicht mehr da gewesen? Sie hatte sich doch nicht lange in dem Geschäft aufgehalten.  
Plötzlich fiel Shampoo auf, dass sie den Rückweg nicht mehr kannte. In Gedanken und Sorgen versunken ging sie in eine kleine Seitengasse, vielleicht ging es dort weiter. Doch es war eine Sackgasse. Seufzend drehte sich Shampoo wieder um. Und blieb erschrocken stehen.  
Vor ihr standen drei dunkle Gestalten. Bedrohlich kamen sie einige Schritte auf Shampoo zu.  
Mann1: „Na Süße, willst du nicht ein wenig spielen?"  
Shampoo: „Mein Geld bekommt ihr nicht!"  
Mann2: „Wir wollen nicht dein Geld, wir wollen ‚dich'!"  
Höhnisch lachend rückten die Männer noch näher zu Shampoo. Plötzlich blitzten Messer in ihren Händen auf.  
Mann3: „Ein Mucks, und du bist tot! Klar?"  
  
Gerade, als Lars wieder über eine Seitengasse sprang, hörte er Shampoos Stimme. Schnell bremste er ab und schaute in die Seitenstraße hinunter. Als er die Situation überblickt hatte, schwang er sich kurz entschlossen hinunter.  
Krachend landete er in geduckter Stellung zwischen Shampoo und den Männern. Ein normaler Mensch hätte diesen Sprung vom dritten Stock schwer überlebt, mindestens die Beine wären gebrochen. Doch da solche Sprünge in Ranmas Welt an der Tagesordnung waren, hatte Lars sich daran gewöhnt.  
Die Männer zuckten erschrocken zurück.   
Lars: „Was fällt euch eigentlich ein, irgendwelche Mädchen zu belästigen? Schämt ihr euch nicht?"  
Die Gestalten fingen schallend an zu lachen.  
Mann2: „Was willst du kleines Früchtchen denn hier? Geh nach hause zu deiner Mami!"  
Lars: „Wenn ihr auch nur einen Schritt näher kommt, verspreche ich euch, dass ihr mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden liegen werdet!"  
Die Männer lachten noch mehr. Demonstrativ setzte der vorderste von ihnen seinen Fuß langsam vor. Doch kaum hatte er das getan, zog Lars ihm die Beine mit einer Drehung weg. Noch in der selben Drehung stand Lars aus der geduckten Stellung auf und wuchtete seine Faust in das Gesicht des nächsten Mannes, der einige Meter zurückflog. Der letzte bekam Lars Fuß im Magen zu spüren, er flog ebenfalls zurück und knallte gegen die Wand.  
Der erste von ihnen rappelte sich hinter Lars auf, doch kaum stand er, da traf ihn ein Rückwärtstritt in die Magengegend, keuchend sackte er zusammen. Einer von den Straßenräubern rannte schnell davon, die anderen beiden lagen reglos am Boden. Lars drehte sich zu Shampoo um.  
Lars: „Alles in Ordnung?"  
Shampoo: „Ja. Aber die hätte ich auch alleine geschafft."  
Lars: „Ich weiß. Aber ich war zufällig gerade in der Gegend und ich wollte dich vor eventuellen Verletzungen schützen."  
Nach einem langen Kuss sah Lars sich in der Seitengasse um.  
Lars: „Lass uns nach hause gehen."  
Shampoo nickte. Gemächlich gingen sie Richtung Lars Haus. Gegen Mittag waren sie wieder zuhause. Shampoo hatte ihre Angst mittlerweile völlig überwunden.   
Nachdem sie zu Mittag gegessen hatten, spielten sie den Nachmittag über mit Lars Eltern einige Spiele. Lars Eltern fanden Shampoo sichtlich sympathisch, Shampoo ging es genauso mit ihnen.  
Am späten Nachmittag fiel Lars etwas ein. Er lief in sein Zimmer und zog die Ranma ½ Mangabände aus dem Regal. Zitternd schlug er den ersten Band auf.  
Er blätterte schnell von einer Seite zur nächsten. Lars Theorie stimmte. Die Geschichte begann bei ihm zuhause! Er musste über seine Zeichnung grinsen.   
Schnell nahm er die nächsten Bände zur Hand. Die komplette Geschichte war dort aufgezeichnet, bis zu dem Punkt, an dem sie sich jetzt befanden. Die Seiten danach waren einfach nur weiß. Doch das würde sich wohl bald ändern.  
Den Abend verbrachten Lars und Shampoo mit unterhalten und kuscheln. Schließlich legten sie sich schlafen. Lars legte seine Arme um Shampoo, damit sie auch auf jeden Fall wieder mit in Ranmas Welt kommen würde.  
  
Als Lars am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, stellte er beruhigt fest, dass Shampoo auch mitgekommen war. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass auch hier Wochenende war. Leise stieg er aus dem Bett, um sie nicht zu wecken und ging ins Bad.  
Als Lars wieder zurückkam, lag Shampoo auf dem Rücken, Sonnenlicht fiel durch das Fenster genau auf ihr Gesicht. Sie sah wunderschön und vor allen Dingen niedlich aus, wie Lars fand.  
Er beugte sich über sie und streichelte ihr sanft über die Wange.  
Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf. Sie lächelten sich an und küssten sich innig.  
Lars: „Ach, Shampoo...Es ist so schön, mit dir zusammen zu sein!"  
Shampoo flüsterte: „Mir geht es genauso!"  
Doch da gab Lars sich einen Ruck.  
Lars: „Aber jetzt hopp! Aufstehen, ich muss für morgen trainieren, da ist doch der Kampf gegen Mousse!"  
Als Shampoo sich widerwillig auf dem Bett rekelte, kitzelte Lars sie. Lachend gab Shampoo schließlich auf. Lars hob sie aus dem Bett und setzte sie erst im Bad wieder ab.  
Lars: „Und lass dir ja nicht so viel Zeit!"   
Lars drohte ihr grinsend mit dem Finger. Lachend ging er zurück in ihr Zimmer und zog sich an. Kurze Zeit später kam Shampoo herein und zog sich ebenfalls an.  
Cologne hatte das Frühstück wie immer schon zubereitet. Daher standen sie nur kurze Zeit später wieder im Garten und fochten ihren ersten Trainingskampf des Tages aus, dem noch viele folgen sollten.  
  
Ranma wachte im Gartenteich auf. Resignierend seufzte Ranko und warf Genma im Vorbeigehen in den Teich. Nachdem Ranma wieder er selbst war, begab er sich zum Essen nach unten.  
Das Thema des Tischgespräches war natürlich die geplante Hauserweiterung. Die Pläne waren soweit fertig, schon bald sollten die Arbeiten anfangen. Soun hatten sich schon eine geeignete Baufirma ausgesucht, die einen guten Ruf hatte und nicht allzu teuer war.  
Nach dem Frühstück sah Ranma Akane dabei zu, wie sie versuchte, den Amaguriken zu erlernen. Gedankenverloren starrte er sie an. Akane bemerkte das irgendwann.  
Akane: „Was glotzt du denn so?"  
Ranma: „Mhh? Was? Ich...gar nichts...ich hab nur nachgedacht."  
Akane: „Ach ja? Und worüber?"  
Ranma: „Jedenfalls nicht über dich!"  
Da fiel Ranma Lars mahnender Blick ein.  
Ranma: „Oder vielleicht doch?"  
Ranma grinste sie an, Akane schnaubte nur und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Fische. Doch sie war mit den Gedanken nicht bei den Fischen sondern bei Ranma.  
Akane: *Ob er mich mag?*  
Die Fische häuften sich neben dem Waschzuber.   
Ranma: „Hey, Akane! Du hast es ja geschafft! Du beherrscht den Amaguriken!"  
Akane schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch und starrte auf ihre trockenen Hände.   
Akane: „Ich...ich habe es wirklich geschafft! Lass uns kämpfen!"  
Sie gingen in Kampfstellung. Dann griff Akane an. Akane traf Ranma jetzt zwar öfters, jedoch besaß Ranma jahrelange Kampferfahrung, daher war es für ihn kein großes Problem, den meisten Schlägen trotzdem auszuweichen.  
Als Akane nach einer Stunde schwer atmend da stand, um neue Kraft zu sammeln, kam Ranma auf sie zu.  
Ranma: „Das reicht für heute. Durch den Amaguriken hast du einen weiten Schritt nach vorne gemacht, du bist schon ziemlich gut!"  
Erfreut über das Lob von Ranma, von dem selten jemand und erst recht nicht sie etwas abbekam, lächelte Akane ihn an.   
Akane: „Danke, dass du mich trainierst, Ranma. Ohne dich wäre ich nie so gut geworden."  
Verlegen grinsend kratzte Ranma sich am Kopf.  
Ranma: „Das mache ich doch gerne. Vorher warst du aber auch schon nicht schlecht!"  
Akane: „Danke. Wollen wir nicht mal bei Lars und Shampoo vorbeischauen?"  
Ranma runzelte die Stirn. Wieso kam sie gerade jetzt auf Lars und Shampoo zu sprechen?  
Ranma: „Meinetwegen. Aber erst, nachdem wir gebadet haben! Ladys first, also beeil dich!"  
  
Als Akane und Ranma das Nudelrestaurant betraten, schickte sie Cologne nach hinten in den Garten. Schon von drinnen hörten sie das Klirren von Waffen und Kampfgeschrei.  
Akane war erstaunt, wie gut Lars schon war. Genauso schnell wie Shampoo wirbelte er mit seinen Ninjaboules durch die Luft und wehrte ihre Bonbouris mit Leichtigkeit ab.  
Shampoo und Lars waren sich ebenbürtig geworden, Shampoos einziger Vorteil war ihre längere Kampferfahrung. Als sie gerade eine Atempause machten, sah Lars Ranma und Akane.  
Lars: „Hallo! Was macht ihr denn hier?"  
Akane: „Wir wollten nur mal schauen, was ihr so treibt!"  
Ranma: „Mein Training hat sich also ausbezahlt gemacht! Du bist wirklich schon sehr gut."  
Shampoo: „Wobei ‚mein' Training natürlich auch seinen Teil dazu beigetragen hat."  
Ranma grinste.  
Ranma: „Da hast du wohl recht. Aber wieso trainiert ihr so fleißig?"  
Lars: „Ich habe morgen einen Kampf gegen Mousse."  
Akane: „Mousse? Wer ist denn das?"  
Shampoo: „Ein Mann aus meinem Amazonendorf, schon in Kinderjahren hat er mich verehrt. Jetzt ist er hinter Lars her, weil wir zusammen sind. Er versteht einfach nicht, dass ich nichts mit ihm zu tun haben will."  
Lars: „Und da der Preis Shampoo ist, muss ich natürlich in bester Form sein!"  
Ranma: „Was? Shampoo ist der Preis?"  
Lars: „Ja. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, ihn loszuwerden."  
Akane: „Können wir zuschauen?"  
Lars: „Natürlich, wenn ihr wollt."  
Ranma: „Wir werden da sein! Dann noch viel Spaß beim Trainieren."  
Shampoo: „Danke. Ich glaube, den werden sie haben."  
Sie lächelte Lars an, der zurückgrinste.  
  
Auf ihrem Heimweg ging Ranma wie immer auf einem Zaun, Akane neben ihm auf dem Weg.  
Akane: „Ob Lars es gegen Mousse schafft?"  
Ranma: „Ich weiß es nicht, Amazonen sind im Allgemeinen gute Kämpfer. Aber Lars ist auch ziemlich gut geworden. Ich glaube, er kann es schaffen."  
Akane: „Hoffen wir das Beste für ihn. Und für Shampoo."  
Der Rest des Tages verlief ereignislos.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Lars schon sehr früh auf. Er war aufgrund des Kampfes ziemlich aufgeregt. Shampoo wachte durch seine nervösen Bewegungen auf. Verschlafen lächelte sie ihn an.  
Shampoo: „Aufgeregt, was? Ging mir vor meinem ersten Kampf auch nicht anders."  
Lars versuchte zu lächeln, doch er war zu nervös dazu.  
Lars: „Ja und wie. Was, wenn ich verliere?"  
Shampoo: „Du wirst nicht verlieren."  
Lars: „Aber es könnte ja sein, wenn ich nicht aufpasse, dass er mich doch besiegt."  
Shampoo lächelte und rollte sich über Lars.  
Shampoo: „Du wirst nicht verlieren, das weiß ich. Mach dich nicht verrückt."  
Dann beugte sie sich über ihn, sie verloren sich in einem langen Kuss. Shampoos Ablenkungsmanöver wirkte, schon hatte Lars den Kampf fast vergessen.  
Doch als Cologne sie zum Frühstück rief und sie sich anzogen, rutschte Lars sein Herz in die Hose. Er machte sich völlig verrückt, dass er ja vielleicht verlieren könnte. Beim Essen blickte er abwesend in die Gegend.  
Schließlich war es so weit. Ranma und Akane waren auch gerade angekommen und machten es sich an der Hauswand gemütlich, während Shampoo Lars noch einmal einredete, worauf er bei Mousse achten musste.  
Shampoo: „...Mousse kann Waffen blitzschnell erscheinen lassen, also musst du ständig auf der Hut sein. Klar?"  
Lars nickte. Da kam Mousse über den Zaun gesprungen.  
Mousse: „Ich bin gekommen, dich zu vernichten und Shampoo für immer für mich zu gewinnen!"  
Lars Stimme zitterte und überschlug sich fast.  
Lars: „Ha, das werden wir ja sehen!"  
Lars rutschte in Kampfstellung. Er konzentrierte sich komplett auf den Gegner. Das Einzige, was er hörte war sein eigener Atem und sein Herzklopfen.  
Kurze Zeit standen sie sich einfach in Kampfstellung gegenüber, keiner wollte den ersten Schritt machen. Schließlich bewegte sich Mousse langsam einige Schritte zur Seite. Lars folgte ihm ständig und hochkonzentriert mit den Augen.  
Mittlerweile war er kein bisschen mehr aufgeregt, der Kampf war das Einzige, was ihn im Moment interessierte. Er musste gewinnen!  
Dann begann der Kampf. Lars täuschte einen Angriff vor, Mousse sprang zur Seite. Blitzschnell setzte Lars nach und sprang vor, um einen Kick an den Mann zu bringen. Doch aus dem Nichts erschienen zwei Säbel, die Mousse vor sich kreuzte. So ging der Kick von Lars nur gegen die Säbel. Mousse wollte sofort nachstoßen, doch blitzschnell brachte sich Lars mit einigen Flickflacks Richtung rückwärts aus der Gefahrenzone.  
Nur Sekunden später hatte er seine Ninjaboules in den Händen.  
Mousse: „Ah, du willst den Kampf mit Waffen! Kannst du haben!"  
Er hielt zwei Schwerter in den Händen und stürmte auf Lars zu. Lars fuhr seine zwei Klingen aus und blitzschnell griffen sie abwechselnd an und parierten. Zu schnell für die Augen schwirrten die Schwerter durch die Luft und blitzten ab und zu in der Sonne auf.  
Völlig unerwartet trat Lars Mousse die Beine weg. Als er jedoch nachsetzen wollte und auf Mousse zusprang, leitete der Lars einfach weiter durch die Luft. Mit einem Salto und einer Drehung rollte sich dieser ab und hatte nun zwei Morgensterne in der Hand.  
Lars stürmte auf Mousse zu und wieder begann ein langes und blitzschnelles Gefecht. Dieses Mal konnte Mousse einen Kick an Lars anbringen. Lars flog rückwärts durch die Luft und rollte sich ab. Doch da flogen schon viele kleine Messer auf ihn zu.  
Sekunden später hielt er zwei Bumerange in der Hand und wirbelte sie herum, die Messer fielen nutzlos zu Boden. Der Kampf wurde immer schneller. Staub wirbelte auf, immer wieder andere Waffen schnellten durch die Luft.  
Lars wollte den Kampf so schnell wie möglich beenden, er konnte nicht ewig durchhalten. Als er einen gewissen Abstand zu Mousse hatte, fing er an, sich um die eigene Achse zu drehen, immer schneller und schneller. Urplötzlich zischte aus dieser Drehbewegung ein Bumerang und erwischte Mousse am Kopf. Während er noch taumelte, senkte sich ein Fangnetz über ihn und zog ihn zu Boden.  
Während Lars gerade die eine Ninjaboule auffing, konnte Mousse sich durch einige weiter Klingen aus seinem Ärmel wieder befreien. Die zweite Ninjaboule holte sich Lars mit dem Fangnetz zurück, ähnlich wie damals mit Shampoo.  
Und wieder standen sich die beiden gegenüber. Lars stürmte erneut auf Mousse zu. Doch völlig unerwartet sprang er kurz vor Mousse ab. Als er schon fast über Mousse hinweg geflogen war, klammerte er dessen Kopf zwischen seinen Füßen ein. Lars landete auf den Händen und schleuderte Mousse im Handstand allein durch seine Füße über ihn hinweg durch die Luft. Sand spritzte auf, als Mousse auf die Erde knallte und noch ein Stück rutschte.  
Mousse fing sich sofort wieder und sprang hoch. Doch mitten in der Luft erwischte ihn ein Bumerang genau im Gesicht. Der Bumerang flog zurück zu Lars. Mousse landete mit den Händen zuerst und wollte sich mit einem Flickflack in Sicherheit bringen.  
Aber genau in dem Moment, in dem er sich im Handstand befand, knallte der zweite Bumerang gegen seinen Kopf. Er fiel schwer auf die Erde. Lars war fair und wartete, bis Mousse wieder aufgestanden und in Kampfposition war.  
Mittlerweile war Mousse schon sichtlich angeschlagen. Aber jetzt fuhr er aus seinen Ärmeln auf jeder Seite drei Klingen aus und stürmte auf Lars zu. Blitzschnell und halb verdeckt durch seine Ärmel wirbelte er seine Waffen durch die Luft.  
Lars konnte nur mühsam parieren und wurde immer weiter nach hinten an die Hauswand gedrängt. Er wich einem Kick von Mousse aus, der den Putz von der Wand bröckeln ließ.  
Doch Lars nutzte seine Drehbewegung aus und versetzte Mousse einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht.   
Erneut standen sie sich in Kampfstellung gegenüber. Lars wollte dieses Duell endlich beenden. Er fuhr seine zwei Schwerter aus und fing an, sie immer schneller durch die Luft zu wirbeln. Irgendwann konnte man überhaupt keine Schwerter mehr sehen, nur eine einzige verwischte Bewegung.  
Mousse verwirrte das, er wunderte sich, warum Lars nicht angriff. Also stürmte er auf Lars zu und schwang sein Schwert mit einem geraden Hieb von oben genau auf Lars Schädel. Doch bevor das Schwert sein Ziel erreichen konnte, flog es schon aus der Hand seines Besitzers.  
Sekunden später drängte Lars Mousse zurück, immer noch wirbelte er blitzschnell mit den Schwertern durch die Luft.  
Mousse Gewand bekam mehr und mehr Schlitze. Er versuchte verzweifelt, die Schwerter von Lars mit seinen eigenen abzuwehren, doch Lars Bewegung war einfach viel zu schnell. So plötzlich, dass Mousse überhaupt nicht reagieren konnte, hörte das Wirbeln auf. Im selben Moment sprang Lars mit dem Fuß zuerst nach vorne und fällte Mousse mit einem Kick ins Gesicht um. Wieder wollte er Mousse Kopf noch während der fiel zwischen seinen Füßen einklemmen, doch Mousse fasste sich schnell und beförderte Lars mit einem Tritt weiter.   
Beide rollten sich ab und standen sich schon wieder gegenüber.  
Lars rannte auf Mousse zu. Im Laufen schleuderte er Mousse seine beiden Bumerange entgegen. Den ersten konnte Mousse abwehren, der zweite kam aber zu schnell danach. Mousse Kopf flog nach vorne, der Bumerang hatte sich seinen Magen als Ziel ausgesucht. Während er nach hinten flog kam Lars angesprungen und beförderte seinen Kopf ebenfalls mit einem Tritt ins Gesicht nach hinten.  
Mousse knallte auf den Boden und rollte sich halb ab. Lars landete und sprang sofort wieder hoch und nach vorne. In dem Augenblick, in dem Mousse halb wieder stand, war Lars schon wieder da. Während er durch die Luft flog bearbeitete er Mousse mit seinen Fäusten. Er setzte den Amaguriken ein, immer schneller schlugen seine Fäuste auf Mousse ein, ein Kick ließ Mousse sich nach hinten überschlagen.  
Mühsam rappelte sich Mousse wieder auf. Plötzlich schwirrten wieder unzählige Messer auf Lars zu, er wollte sie mit seinen Bumerangen abwehren. Doch die eine Ninjaboule klemmte, sofort bohrten sich gleich mehrere Messer in Lars Brust und seinen rechten Arm.  
Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht stolperte er nach hinten und zog langsam ein Messer nach dem anderen aus seinem Körper. Aber Mousse nutzte seine unterlegene Position eiskalt aus. Er sprang auf Lars zu und versetzte ihm Kicks und Schläge, immer schneller.  
Irgendwann kippte Lars einfach um und blieb regungslos liegen. Mousse dachte schon, er hätte gewonnen, doch langsam und am Ende seiner Kräfte richtete Lars sich auf.  
Lässig vollführte Mousse eine perfekte Drehung mit einem abschließenden Kick. Lars flog hintenüber und blieb bewusstlos liegen.  
Mousse: „Ich habe gewonnen!"  
Entsetzt starrten Ranma, Akane und Shampoo auf Lars. Schluchzend lief Shampoo zu Lars und weckte ihn mit einigen sanften Schlägen auf die Wange.  
Shampoo sah, wie Lars litt. Tränen traten in seine Augen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ging er ins Haus. Shampoo rannte ihm nach. Lars ging zielstrebig in Shampoos Zimmer und fing an, seine Sachen in seinen Rucksack zu stopfen.  
Shampoo: „Lars...was machst du denn da?"  
Lars Körper bebte. Leise und zitternd erfüllte seine Stimme den Raum.  
Lars: „Ich selber habe die Bedingung für diesen Kampf gesetzt, also werde ich sie auch einhalten!"  
Shampoo: „Was? Aber du musst doch nicht..."  
Lars: „Doch! Ich muss. So befiehlt es mir meine Ehre. Shampoo!"  
Er drehte sich um, Tränen strömten über seine Wangen. Entschlossen sah er sie an.  
Lars: „Ich liebe dich! Und ich werde dich niemals aufgeben, das weißt du!"  
Er presste seine Lippen auf die ihren. Schon nach kurzer Zeit riss Lars sich los, schnappte sich seinen Rucksack und ging wortlos aus der Tür. Shampoo folgte ihm.  
Lars ging entschlossenen Schrittes auf Mousse zu. Akane, Ranma und Shampoo sahen ihm traurig zu.  
Lars: „Ich werde die Bedingung befolgen. Du bist der Sieger!"  
Dann drehte er sich zu den anderen um.  
Lars: „Ich werde wiederkommen. Darauf könnt ihr euch verlassen. Ich ‚verspreche' es euch."  
Damit sprang er über den Gartenzaun und rannte davon.  
Weinend rannte Shampoo ins Haus. Ranma und Akane wollten Shampoo lieber alleine lassen und gingen nach hause. Sie waren voller Mitleid mit Lars und Shampoo, sie wussten, wie gerne die beiden sich mochten.  
Shampoo warf sich Cologne in die Arme und weinte sich bei ihr aus.  
Cologne: „Lars hat gut gekämpft und ich bin sicher, dass er wiederkommt. Er wird sein Wort halten und Mousse erneut herausfordern und dich zurückgewinnen."  
Mousse stand derweil höhnisch lachend im Garten. Schon am nächsten Morgen würde er seiner Shampoo die Aufwartung machen.  
  
Während das neue Haus der Tendos immer mehr Gestalt annahm, verbrachten Akane und Ranma die meiste Zeit zuhause und schauten den Arbeitern zu.  
Shampoo verbrachte ebenfalls die meiste Zeit, nur zur Schule verließ sie es. Cologne machte sich große Sorgen um Shampoo. Wenn Lars nicht bald wiederkommen würde, wäre Shampoo bald nur noch ein menschliches Wrack. Sie war erstaunt, wie sehr Shampoo Lars brauchte. Anders herum war es sicher genauso. Teilweise saß Shampoo stundenlang einfach nur da und starrte auf irgendeinen Fleck an der Wand. Ihre einzige Ablenkung war Mousse, der täglich vorbeikam, um mit ihr auszugehen. An ihm reagierte sie ihre Trauer ab.  
Auch für Lars waren die nächsten Monate die Hölle. Er vermisste Shampoo genauso wie sie ihn. Er versteckte sich hinter seinem Training.   
Er hatte sein Zelt in einem Wald aufgeschlagen. Wenn die Sonne aufging, stand er auf und begann den Tag mit einem Waldlauf in einem mörderischen Tempo. Danach frühstückte er kurz etwas und absolvierte dann fünf Stunden lang Krafttraining. Er aß etwas zu Mittag, den Nachmittag und den Abend verbrachte er mit dem trainieren der verschiedenen Kampftechniken. Selbst in seiner Welt schwänzte er die Schule und trainierte den kompletten Tag durch.  
Er würde Mousse herausfordern, wenn er soweit war. Was er wollte, war nicht unbedingt Mousse besiegen, sondern Shampoo wiedergewinnen. Und dafür musste er gegen Mousse kämpfen.  
  
Zwei Wochen später, als er sich gerade auf seinem morgendlichen Waldlauf befand, blieb er stehen, etwas kam ihm ungewöhnlich vor. Er sah sich aufmerksam um. Als er allerdings nichts entdecken konnte, zuckte er mit den Schultern und lief wieder los.  
Doch nur einige Schritte weiter trat er auf ein Netz, was unter Laub auf dem Boden versteckt war. Sofort schnellte das Netz hoch. Sekunden später baumelte Lars in dem Netz an einem Baum.  
Fluchend versuchte Lars, sich zu befreien. Da kam plötzlich ein alter Mann heran geflogen. Er bewegte sich ähnlich wie Tarzan mit Lianen fort, nur das es statt Lianen Seile waren, die aus seinen Handgelenken schossen.  
Doch als der alte Mann näher kam, sah Lars, dass die Seile nicht aus seinen Handgelenken kamen. Der Mann hatte schwarze Handschuhe ohne Finger, ähnlich wie Fahrradhandschuhe, an. Aus ihnen kamen die Seile.  
Lars zog seine Ninjaboules und hatte das Netz schnell durchtrennt. Er landete sicher auf seinen Füßen und wirbelte die Klingen selbstsicher durch die Luft. Der alte Mann schwang sich auf den Boden und stand Lars gegenüber.  
Mann: „Ah, du kämpfst mit den Waffen der Ninja! Bist du denn ein Ninja? Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen."  
Lars: „Nein, ich bin kein Ninja. Diese Waffen habe ich von einer Amazone."  
Mann: „Jaja, die Amazonen haben einige unserer Geheimnisse herausbekommen..."  
Lars: „'Sie' sind ein Ninja?"  
Mann: „Natürlich, was denkst du denn, mein Junge."  
Lars: „Sind sie nicht ein bisschen zu alt dafür?"  
Ein Seil schoss aus seinem Handschuh und umwickelten Lars, so dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Aus dem anderen Handschuh flog ein Seil und wickelte sich um einen Ast hoch über ihnen. Schon schwang sich der Ninja an dem Seil auf Lars zu und fällte ihn mit einem Kick mitten ins Gesicht. Während der Ninja sich lässig umdrehte und die Seile wieder in den Handschuhen verschwanden, meinte er:  
„Wer ist hier zu alt?"  
Lars: „Schon gut, das meinte ich ja gar nicht so. Was können sie denn mit ihren Handschuhen noch alles?"  
Mann: „Vieles. Das kommt immer auf den Träger der Nikaidos an. Ich kann zum Beispiel ziemlich viel damit anfangen, da ich ein Ninjameister bin."  
Lars: „Diese...Ninjaidos...kann man die irgendwo kaufen?"  
Der alte Mann lachte.  
Mann: „Kaufen? Die werden nur von uns Ninjas hergestellt und wir werden uns schwer hüten, die jedermann zum Verkauf anzubieten!"  
Lars: „Gibt es sonst keine Möglichkeit, an die heranzukommen?"  
Mann: „Nun ja...Ich habe zufälligerweise noch ein Paar dabei, das habe ich über. Allerdings bekommt es nur jemand, der den Ninjas würdig ist.  
Ich will sehen, wie gut du bist. Du scheinst dich ja auf jeden Fall mit den Ninjaboules auszukennen. Komm mit!"  
Der alte Mann drehte sich um und ging in eine bestimmte Richtung davon. Lars folgte ihm schnell.  
Lars: „Wie heißt ihr eigentlich?"  
Mann: „Ich bin Sikaido Herono, einer der zwanzig Ninjameister."  
Lars: „Aha. Ich bin Lars Saotome."  
  
Akane und Ranma befanden sich auf dem Heimweg von der Schule. Ranma ging wie immer oben auf einem Zaun neben Akane her, die ganz normal den Gehweg nutzte.  
Ranma: „Wenn die Arbeiter fertig sind, kommt noch eine Menge auf uns zu. Tapezieren und so was."  
Akane: „Ja, ich weiß. Aber das sollte kein Problem werden, wenn alle mit anpacken. Aber vielleicht sollten wir unsere Väter davon fernhalten..."  
Ranma: „Keine schlechte Idee! Ich muss noch kurz was erledigen, wir sehen uns zuhause!"  
Damit sprang Ranma vom Zaun und lief davon. Er bemerkte nicht, dass er ein Foto verloren hatte. Akane aber sehr wohl. Neugierig, wovon Ranma wohl ein Foto in der Tasche hatte, beugte sie sich nieder. Kurz zögerte sie noch, dies war schließlich privat. Doch dann drehte sie das Foto um. Und starrte in ihr eigenes, lächelndes Gesicht.  
Unbeweglich starrte sie auf das Foto. Ihr Herz pochte schneller, ihr schossen alle Möglichkeiten, warum Ranma ein Foto von ihr in der Tasche hatte, durch den Kopf.  
Akane: *Hat er das Foto etwa in der Tasche...weil er mich...mag?*  
Ihr ohnehin schon strapaziertes Herz klopfte noch schneller. Aber dann kamen ihr die Zweifel.  
Akane: *Was...wenn er es einfach nur so in der Tasche hatte?*  
Doch alle anderen Gründe leuchteten nicht gerade ein.   
Akane: *Es kann nur sein, weil er mich mag. Sonst würde er ja wohl kaum ein Foto von mir in der Tasche haben. Es sei denn, durch einen dummen Zufall. Aber das kann man hoffentlich ausschließen.  
Was denke ich denn da? Er ist doch sowieso wie alle anderen Jungs! Allerdings sind wir in letzter Zeit ziemlich gut miteinander klargekommen...*  
Sie steckte das Foto ein und beschloss, ihn schon bald darauf anzusprechen.  
  
Derweil kämpfte Lars gegen Sikaido. Lars hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen den Ninjameister. Trotzdem zeigte sich Sikaido durch Lars Fähigkeiten mit den Ninjaboules beeindruckt.  
Als Lars keuchend am Boden lag, ging er zu einer kleinen Hütte am Rande der Lichtung, auf der sie gekämpft hatten.  
Sikaido: „Du bist es würdig, die Ninjaidos zu tragen. Außerdem haben wir kaum fähige Ninjaschüler. Komm herein, ich werde dir den Umgang mit ihnen lehren!"  
Erfreut sprang Lars auf und lief hinter ihm her in die Hütte. Der Ninjameister schien in ärmlichen Verhältnissen zu leben, trotzdem erschien das Innere der Hütte einladend. Diese Hütte bestand aus nur einem Raum, in dem sich Bett und Küche befanden. Jedenfalls gab es einen Lehmaufbau, der einem Backofen und einem Herd ähnelte. Darüber befand sich außerdem eine Abzugshaube aus Holz. Alles in dem Raum war entweder aus Holz oder aus Lehm hergestellt.  
An einem kleinen Tisch standen zwei wacklige Hocker. Sie setzten sich darauf. Der Ninjameister wühlte in seinem Rucksack und zog schließlich zwei Ninjaidos hervor. Er legte sie auf den Tisch.  
Sikaido: „Bevor du sie nimmst, musst du schwören, sie nur für Ehrenhaftes zu verwenden. Durch jegliche böse Handlung mit ihnen machst du dich der Ninjas unwürdig."  
Lars: „Ich schwöre, dass ich diese Ninjaidos nur für ehrenhafte Taten benutzen werde."  
Sikaido: „Sehr gut. Und jetzt zieh sie schon an!"  
Lars schlüpfte in die Handschuhe. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass die Handschuhe über und unter dem Handgelenk mit irgendeinem harten Material verstärkt waren. Dort schienen die Waffen herauszukommen.  
Sikaido: „Du musst sehr vorsichtig sein. Die Ninjaidos reagieren auf deine Bewegungen mit der Hand. Allerdings nur, wenn du an sie denkst. Du musst also den Gedanken an sie mit der entsprechenden Handbewegung kombinieren."  
Lars: „Und wie geht das jetzt?"  
Fragend zog er die Schultern hoch. Plötzlich zischten jeweils vier Klingen aus den Handrücken der beiden Ninjaidos. Erschrocken sprang Lars auf und machte einen Schritt zurück, während er die Hände vor sich hielt. Schon verschwanden die Klingen so schnell, wie sie erschienen waren.  
Lars: „Gott, hab ich mich erschrocken!"  
Sikaido: „Du musst die verschiedenen Kombinationen gut kennen. Als Anfänger passiert es oft, dass sich ungewollt eine Waffe ausfährt. Nach etwas Übung passiert das aber so gut wie gar nicht mehr. Nun komm mit."  
Sie begaben sich wieder auf die Lichtung. Schlurfend stellte Sikaido drei leere Konservendosen auf einen Baumstumpf. Dann entfernten sie sich gut fünfzig Meter von dem Baumstumpf.  
Sikaido: „So. Die Übung ist einfach zu verstehen, aber nicht gerade einfach auszuführen. Du sollst eine Dose mit dem Seil fangen und zu dir zurückholen.  
Dazu musst du an die Ninjaidos denken und deine Hand mit der Handfläche zuoberst, als mit den Fingernägeln nach unten halten. Dann ziehst du die Hand zu dir heran und lässt sie dann schnell schräg nach vorne unten schnappen. Das Zielen natürlich nicht vergessen."  
Er machte die Bewegung vor. Vorsichtig machte Lars die Bewegung nach. Sofort kam ein Seil hervor geschossen. Doch schon nach einigen Metern fuhr es sich wieder ein.  
Sikaido: „Das Seil fliegt nach vorne, solange du die Hand schräg nach vorne unten hältst, wenn du sie wieder gerade hältst, kommt das Seil wieder zurück. Und jetzt versuche, eine Dose zu erwischen!"  
Lars zielte auf die Dosen. Das Seil flog durch die Luft und wickelte sich um die rechte Dose. Schon befand sie sich auf dem Rückflug, Lars fing sie locker auf.  
Sikaido: „Sehr gut, wirklich sehr gut."  
Das Lars auf die Dose ganz links gezielt hatte, erwähnte er lieber nicht. Nach einigen Fehlversuchen schaffte er es schließlich, auch die zweite Dose zu sich zu holen. Langsam hatte er schon einige Übung, es kam nur auf das richtige Zielen an.  
Daher schaffte er die letzte Dose schon beim dritten Mal.  
Sikaido: „So, nun kommen wir zur Fortbewegung."  
Sie begaben sich tiefer in den Wald. Sikaido machte es Lars vor.  
Sikaido: „Du musst mit dem Seil einfach auf einen Ast zielen. Das Seil wickelt sich dann um den Ast. Der erste Anlauf ist etwas schwierig, da man das Seil aus dem Sprung abschießen muss, damit es nicht zu lang ist und man über den Boden schleift. Du musst dich mit den Ninjaidos abwechseln, erst das eine Seil, dann das andere."  
Der Ninjameister sprang hoch. Das Seil von seinem rechten Ninjaido wickelte sich um einen Ast, schon schwang er. Am höchsten Punkt schoss er aus dem linken Ninjaido ein Seil um den nächsten Ast während er das andere Seil gleichzeitig zurückschnellen ließ. So schwang er immer schneller von Baum zu Baum, bis er schließlich wieder zu Lars zurückkam.   
Jetzt war Lars an der Reihe. Zuerst bekam er es überhaupt nicht hin, entweder er verfehlte einen Ast oder schoss das Seil zu spät ab. Als er es nach vielen Versuchen endlich einmal schaffte, vergaß er, das erste Seil wieder einzuholen und hing an zwei Seilen in der Luft, seinen Schwung hatte er natürlich verloren.  
Sikaido: „Ich gehe mal das Mittagessen zubereiten. Du übst solange weiter."  
Nach unzähligen Versuchen schaffte es Lars, sich vier Bäume weiterzuhangeln. Beim vierten Baum erwischte er aber einen Ast in einer ungünstigen Position und knallte gegen den Baum. Ächzend fiel er zu Boden.  
Lars: *Verdammt! Das ist schwerer, als ich dachte.*  
Da kam Sikaido wieder.  
Sikaido: „Das Essen ist fertig! Mach erstmal eine Pause."  
Als er Lars Gesicht sah, fügte er hinzu:  
„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es leicht wird!"  
Damit drehte er sich um und ging zurück zur Hütte. Lars folgte ihm. Misstrauisch beäugte Lars einen nicht gerade appetitlich aussehenden Brei in seiner Holzschüssel.  
Der Ninjameister schaufelte diesen Brei schon in sich hinein, es schien ihm sogar zu schmecken. Vorsichtig probierte Lars ein bisschen mit einem Holzlöffel.  
Überrascht zog er die Augenbrauen hoch.   
Lars: „Das schmeckt ja köstlich!"  
Sikaido: „Und enthält alle Nährstoffe, die man dringend braucht. Das ist ein altes Ninjarezept. Ich kann es dir geben, wenn du willst. Besonders im Wald hat man die Zutaten zusammen."  
Lars ließ sich das Rezept auf einem Pergament aufschreiben und steckte es ein.  
Nach dem Essen zeigte ihm der Ninjameister die anderen Waffen der Ninjaidos. Die Klingen kannte Lars ja mittlerweile schon. Sie waren im Gegensatz zu einem Schwert ein Riesenvorteil, da sie einem nicht aus der Hand fallen konnten und jeder Handbewegung folgten. Der Ninjameister zeigte Lars, wie er schlagen musste, um größtmöglichen Schaden damit zu erzielen.  
Sikaido: „Leider ist das hier ein älteres Modell der Ninjaidos, sie haben nur zwei Waffen. Aber es ist die perfekte Ergänzung zu deinen Ninjaboules."  
Lars stimmte nickend zu.  
Sikaido: „Nun ja. Ich habe noch eine lange Reise vor mir, eine Konferenz der Ninjameister steht an. Den Rest musst du dir selber beibringen, das ist aber nicht mehr so schwer.  
Du warst mir ein guter Schüler. Schade, dass wir uns nur so kurz sehen konnten. Komme mich doch irgendwann mal wieder besuchen!"  
Lars: „Aber gerne doch!"  
Sikaido: „Nun denn, auf Wiedersehen mein Schüler."  
Lars: „Auf Wiedersehen und nicht Lebewohl, Meister."  
Damit trennten sie sich. Die nächsten Tage übte Lars statt den Kampftechniken mit den Seilen. Nach einer Woche intensivem Training damit beherrschte er die Seile perfekt.  
Mit dieser Fortbewegungsmethode kam er wesentlich schneller voran. Außerdem hatte er einen Riesenspaß dabei.  
  
Ein Monat war vergangen, seitdem Lars abgereist war. Cologne machte sich große Sorgen um Shampoo. In letzter Zeit war sie immer deprimierter geworden, jetzt hatte sie zu allem Überfluss auch noch eine Grippe bekommen und lag im Bett. Es ging ihr immer schlechter.  
Bei den Tendos ging es derweil ans Arbeiten. Der Umbau war fertig, nun musste tapeziert werden und die Zimmer eingerichtet werden.  
Nachdem Genma-Panda eine Tapete statt auf die Wand auf sich geklebt hatte und Soun die Tapeten alle nass geheult hatte, weil er so glücklich war, dass Akane und Ranma sich ausnahmsweise mal nicht stritten, hatten sie die beiden kurzerhand ins Wohnzimmer verfrachtet, wo sie Shogi spielten.  
Kasumi und Nabiki waren gerade unterwegs zu einem großen Möbelhaus, um die Einrichtung der neuen Zimmer zu kaufen. Also waren zur Zeit Ranma und Akane die einzigen, die tapezierten.   
Ranma: „Immer müssen wir arbeiten, während unsere Väter gemütlich spielen."  
Akane: „Das ist aber auch ganz gut so. Nicht das wir arbeiten müssen, sondern dass sie spielen. Danach würden die Tapeten überall im Zimmer kleben, nur nicht an der Wand."  
Lachend klebte Ranma vorsichtig eine Tapetenstreifen fest.  
Ranma: „Stimmt auch wieder. Aber ob das so eine gute Idee war, Nabiki mit zum Möbelkaufen zu schicken? Wie ich die kenne, kommt die hier mit Mahagoniholztischen oder so was wieder."  
Akane: „Wenn es um die Familie geht, achtet Nabiki auf das Geld. Jedenfalls fast immer."  
Da fiel Akane ein, dass sie endlich mal alleine waren. Sonst war immer irgendjemand in der Nähe. Also sprach sie ihn auf ihr Foto an.  
Akane: „Ach, Ranma...Gehört das dir? Das habe ich auf der Straße gefunden."  
Sie hielt Ranma das Foto vor das Gesicht. Ranma errötete schlagartig.  
Ranma: „Wie...was...öhm, nein. Nie gesehen!"  
Akane: „Ich habe aber zufällig gesehen, wie es dir aus der Tasche gefallen ist!"  
Ranma: „Ähm...das war bestimmt jemand anders, den du mit mir verwechselt hast!"  
Akane: „Ranma. Das war niemand anders, das warst du! Wir haben uns davor ja schließlich noch unterhalten!"  
Zögern nahm Ranma das Foto an sich und ließ es in seine Tasche verschwinden.  
Ranma: „Ja, gut. Du hast gewonnen! Das ist meins, ich habe es schon vermisst."  
Verlegen sah Akane ihn an, sie errötete leicht.  
Akane: „Und...wenn man fragen darf...wieso hast du ein Foto von mir in der Tasche?"  
Ranma kratzte sich nervös lachend am Kopf.  
Ranma: „Ähhhmmm...ja....also...kannst du dir das nicht denken?"  
Akane: „Ich kann mir vieles denken. Also würde ich es lieber von dir erfahren, damit ich nichts falsches denke!"  
Ihr Herz schlug immer schneller. Sehnsüchtig wartete sie auf seine Antwort.  
Ranma: „Na ja...weil..."  
Ranma schluckte und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Er war mittlerweile puterrot im Gesicht. So aufgeregt wie jetzt war er in seinem Leben noch nie gewesen.  
Ranma: „Weil...ich...ich....dich...dich mag!"  
Jetzt war es heraus. Entsetzt registrierte Ranma, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Ohne Akanes Antwort abzuwarten rannte er aus dem Haus. Akane sah ihm erstaunt nach. Ihr war warm ums Herz. Er mochte sie also! Akane lief Ranma hinterher. Doch draußen angekommen, konnte sie ihn nirgendwo entdecken. Sie rief ihn noch ein paar Mal, dann ging sie enttäuscht wieder in das Zimmer zurück und arbeitete weiter.   
Akane: *Irgendwann muss er ja zurückkommen!*  
  
Ranma sprang wie so oft von Dach zu Dach. Er hatte Angst. Fürchterliche Angst davor, dass Akane seine Gefühle vielleicht nicht erwiderte. Außerdem schämte er sich jetzt, dass er so feige davongerannt war. Ein Mann musste der Gefahr ins Auge sehen und nicht feige wegrennen. Aber früher oder später musste er ja wieder zu den Tendos zurückkehren.   
Ranma: *Ach, verdammt! Jetzt muss Akane ja ganz alleine arbeiten, dass kann ich ihr auch nicht zumuten!*  
Schnell drehte er um und sprang über die vielen Dächer zurück. Mit klopfendem Herzen betrat er das Zimmer wieder. Akane drehte sich um und sah ihn an, Ranma wich ihrem Blick aber aus.  
Akane: „Wieso bist du wiedergekommen? Und wieso bist du überhaupt weggelaufen?"  
Ranma: „Wiedergekommen bin ich, weil es nicht gerade nett ist, dich hier alleine arbeiten zu lassen. Und weggelaufen, weil..."  
Ranma schluckte schwer. Akane sah ihn erstaunt und ein wenig entsetzt an.  
Akane: „Ranma...du...'weinst'?"  
Und tatsächlich: Tränen kullerten über seine Wangen.  
Akane: „Aber...'wieso'?"  
Ranma: „Weil ich...Angst habe. Fürchterliche Angst!"  
Akane: „Ranma Saotome fürchtet sich. Das ist ja mal was ganz Neues! Aber wovor hast du denn Angst?"  
Langsam ging sie auf Ranma zu. Ranma errötete. Entschlossen wischte er sich die Tränen mit seinem Ärmel ab.  
Ranma: „Ich habe Angst...vor...deinen Gefühlen!"  
Verblüfft sah Akane ihn an. Vor ihren Gefühlen? Das verstand sie nun überhaupt nicht!  
Akane: „Vor...meinen Gefühlen? Wie...das denn?"  
Ranma: „Na ja...ich kenne deine Gefühle zu mir nicht. Mal bist du nett zu mir, aber viel öfter liegen wir uns wegen jeder Kleinigkeit in den Haaren! Ich habe Angst, dass du...keine Gefühle für mich zeigst oder hast, dass du...nichts für...mich...empfindest..."  
Akane wurde es warm ums Herz, welches in einem atemberaubenden Tempo vor sich hin schlug.   
Akane: „Ranma...ich..."  
Da ging die Tür auf und Kasumi und Nabiki kamen herein. Ranma und Akane ließen seufzend die Schultern sinken. Warum kam bloß immer im falschen Augenblick jemand herein?  
Kasumi: „Hallo, da sind wir wieder. Der Möbelwagen kommt morgen um zehn Uhr."  
Nabiki: „Bis dahin müssen wir alles tapeziert haben!"  
Damit griff sie sich den Tapetenkleister und fing an zu arbeiten. Langsam machten sich auch Akane und Ranma wieder an die Arbeit.  
Ranma: *Mist! Ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob sie mich liebt oder nicht! Wie bringen die Tendos es bloß fertig, immer genau zur falschen Zeit hereinzuplatzen?*  
Nabiki riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Nabiki: „Sag mal, Ranma! Was machst du denn da?"  
Erstaunt sah Ranma hoch. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass er gerade eine Tapete über eine andere rübergeklebt hatte.   
Ranma: „Ach, verflucht! Ich kann das jetzt nicht!"  
Er warf den Kleisterpinsel in den Topf. Mit einem aufgebendem Blick ging Ranma ins Badezimmer, um sich den Kleister vom Körper und der Kleidung zu waschen.  
  
Ranko lag in der Badewanne, die Augen geschlossen. Sie dachte an Akane. Ob sie sie wirklich liebte?  
Plötzlich klatschte es neben ihr im kalten Wasser auf und schon hing etwas an ihren Brüsten und begrapschte sie. Sie fuhr hoch, Wasser spritzte.  
Ranko: „Was zum..."  
An ihren Brüsten hing ein kleiner Mann, er sah ziemlich alt aus. Als er Rankos Blick bemerkte, fing er mit einer krächzenden Stimme an zu sprechen.  
Happosai: „Lass dich durch mich nicht stören. Ich bin übrigens Happosai, der ultimative Meister der Anything Goes School Of Martial Arts. Und wer bist du?"  
Sprachlos starrte Ranko Happosai an.  
Ranko: „So ein...Perversling wie ‚du' Meister der Anything Goes School Of Martial Arts?"  
Happosai nickte stolz.  
Happosai: „Aber wieso Perversling?"  
Ranko deutete auf Happosais Hände, die immer noch auf ihre Brüste patschten.  
Ranko: „Deshalb!"  
Und schon flog Happosai mit einer Beule mehr am Kopf durch das Fenster hinaus.  
Ranko: *Was für ein komischer Kauz! Mal gucken, was Soun und Genma dazu sagen!*  
Schnell ließ sie warmes Wasser in die Wanne ein, um sich zurückzuverwandeln. Ranma zog sich an und lief zu Soun und Genma ins Wohnzimmer.  
Genma nutzte Ranmas Eintreten wie immer aus.   
Genma: „Sieh nur! Ranma ist da!"  
Nachdem Soun sich wieder dem Spielfeld zudrehte, wunderte er sich, warum er plötzlich am verlieren war.  
Ranma: „Sagt mal...von wem habt ihr eigentlich eure Kampftechnik gelernt?"  
Genma und Soun sahen sich an.  
Genma: „Wir waren beide Schüler eines gewissen Happosai. Er war wirklich ein guter Lehrmeister."  
Soun: „Allerdings hatte er eine ‚kleine' Schwäche für Frauen. Daher haben wir ihn in einer Höhle eingeschlossen und diese versiegelt. Den sehen wir nie wieder, was Saotome?"  
Soun und Genma lachten. Ranma sah sie seufzend an.  
Ranma: „Ach ja? Und wieso hing dann eben so ein kleiner alter Mann bei mir in der Badewanne? Der Happosai hieß?"  
Schlagartig verstummten Genma und Soun und starrten Ranma an.  
Genma: „Ranma! Darüber macht man keine Witze!"  
Ranma: „Das war kein Witz! So ein alter Perversling!"  
Soun: „Dann ist er es wirklich!"  
Ranma: „Könnt ihr nicht einmal eine Aufgabe wirklich vollständig und gut durchführen?"  
Während Ranma genervt das Zimmer verließ, starrten sich Genma und Soun entsetzt an.  
  
Als Lars sich eines Morgens an einem Fluss waschen wollte, fiel ihm auf, dass seine Muskeln wesentlich ausgeprägt waren. Seine Kraftübungen fielen ihm jeden Morgen leichter, das Training hatte wohl also wirklich etwas gebracht.   
Auch mit den Ninjaidos hatte Lars große Fortschritte gemacht, er beherrschte sie jetzt so gut wie perfekt. Er war gut geworden, das wusste er. Allerdings wusste er nicht, wie gut er war. Und das konnte er nur durch eine Möglichkeit herausfinden: Er musste gegen Ranma oder Ryoga kämpfen. Hier mitten in der Wildnis fand sich ja keiner, Sikaido Herono wäre der einzige gewesen, doch der war ja auf einer Konferenz der Ninjameister.  
Also packte Lars seine Sachen und machte sich auf den Weg nach Tokio. Da er nicht erkannt werden wollte, hatte Lars sich in einen Umhang gehüllt.  
Als die vermummte Gestalt Nerima betrat, erntete sie viele neugierige und verstohlene Blicke. Lars hatte Glück, den Geräuschen nach zu schließen befand Ranma sich gerade im Dojo. Als Lars jedoch hineinhuschte, stellte er fest, dass auch Akane dort war.  
Die beiden sahen ihn erstaunt und misstrauisch an. Doch als Lars den Umhang zu Boden gleiten ließ, atmeten sie erleichtert aus. Erfreut liefen sie auf ihn zu.  
Ranma: „Endlich sehen wir uns mal wieder! Was hast du denn so lange getrieben?"  
Lars: „Was wohl? Trainiert! Und ich bin gekommen, um einen Trainingskampf mit dir auszufechten, ich muss wissen, ob ich gut genug bin, um Mousse zu besiegen."  
Ranma: „Aber gerne!"  
Lars warf seinen Rucksack in die Ecke, dann gingen sie beide in Kampfstellung. Akane gab das Zeichen zum Beginn des Kampfes. Unverzüglich griff Lars Ranma an. Unglaublich schnell ließ er Faustschläge und Tritte auf Ranma niederprasseln. Doch der wehrte sie ohne große Mühe ab. Ranma ging zum Gegenangriff über, doch auch Lars konnte jeden Angriff leicht abwehren. Der Kampf schwankte lange hin und her. Doch nach einer Weile war zu sehen, dass Ranma die Oberhand behielt. Er hatte einfach viel mehr Erfahrung als Lars.  
Akane: *Lars ist in diesem einen Monat wirklich sehr gut geworden. Er muss wirklich hart trainiert haben!*  
Lars: „Ich gebe auf. Und, wie war ich?"  
Ranma: „Gut, wirklich gut. Wenn du deine Waffen genauso gut beherrscht, sollte es kein Problem für dich sein, Mousse zu besiegen. Du hast wirklich hart trainiert, was?"  
Lars nickte.  
Lars: „Es war die Hölle, das kannst du mir glauben. So habe ich meinen Körper noch nie geschunden."  
Ranma: „Aber es hat auf jeden Fall viel gebracht."  
Lars: „Wo kann ich Mousse finden? Ich will ihn zu einer Revanche herausfordern."  
Akane: „Er taucht täglich bei Shampoo auf, wenn du Glück hast, erwischt du ihn. Gib uns bescheid, wann der Kampf stattfindet, ja? Ich möchte wirklich gerne zusehen!"  
Lars: „Ja, klar, mach ich. Wir sehen uns!"  
Er wickelte sich wieder in den Umhang und schnallte sich seinen Rucksack um. Und schon war er verschwunden. Ranma und Akane sahen ihm nach.  
Ranma: „Seine Handschuhe sind keine gewöhnlichen. Sie sind am Handgelenk mit einem harten Material, wahrscheinlich Holz, verstärkt. Ich wette, da sind Waffen drin."  
Akane: „Woher weißt du das denn?"  
Ranma zog sein Hemd aus und deutete auf seine Brust. Aus einer kleinen Wunde tropfte ein wenig Blut.  
Akane: „Ranma! Du blutest ja! Komm mit!"  
Schon hatte sie Ranma am Arm gepackt und zerrte ihn hinter sich her.  
Ranma: „Was habe ich denn jetzt schon wieder gemacht?"   
Akane drückte Ranma im Haus auf den Boden und verschwand. Ranma sah ihr verwirrt nach. Dann kam Akane mit einem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten wieder herein. Sie säuberte die Wunde und verband sie, wobei Ranma ihr erstaunt zusah. Wieso war sie plötzlich so nett?  
Als Akane damit fertig war, starrte sie in Gedanken in die Gegend. Sie hatte ihre Hand immer noch auf Ranmas nackter Brust liegen, was ihm sogar ein wenig gefiel. Er merkte, dass sie zitterte. Ranma fasste vorsichtig ihre Hand an. Ihr Puls war unheimlich schnell.  
Ranma: „Akane? Warum bist du so aufgeregt?"  
Ranmas Stimme riss Akane aus ihrer Trance. Als sie bemerkte, dass ihre Hand auf seiner nackten Brust und seine Hand auf ihrer Hand lag, errötete sie schlagartig. Sie schämte sich zu sehr, also gab es keinen anderen Ausweg: die direkte Offensive.  
Akane: „Du verdammter Perversling!"  
Völlig erstaunt über diesen plötzlichen Wutausbruch starrte Ranma sie nur an, Sekunden später flog er durch die Luft und landete wieder einmal im Gartenteich. Ranko ließ sich noch eine Weile auf dem Wasser treiben.  
Ranko: *Wie soll ich bloß je aus den Frauen schlau werden?*  
Lars hatte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag Glück. Er traf Mousse direkt vor Shampoos Haus an.  
Lars: „Hey, Mousse! Ich fordere dich hiermit zu einer Revanche auf! Mit der gleichen Bedingung, es geht wieder um Shampoo! In zwei Wochen zu dieser Zeit in ihrem Garten."  
Mousse: „Wieso denn erst in zwei Wochen? Wieso nicht jetzt? Allerdings macht das ja sowieso keinen Unterschied, ich werde dich zermalmen!"  
Lars: „Meinetwegen auch heute! Sagen wir um zwei Uhr in Shampoos Garten, einverstanden?"  
Mousse: „Einverstanden! Mach schon mal dein Testament!"  
Höhnisch lachend drehte er sich um und sprang davon, während Lars ihm gelangweilt zusah. Dann drehte er sich um und klingelte bei Shampoo. Cologne öffnete die Tür.  
Cologne: „Ich wusste, du würdest wiederkommen, zukünftiger Schwiegersohn. Hast du Mousse schon herausgefordert?"  
Lars: „Ja, heute um zwei Uhr findet der Kampf statt. Ich habe als Ort des Kampfes euren Garten angegeben, ist das in Ordnung?"  
Cologne: „Natürlich! Ich hoffe, du hast ordentlich trainiert, um diesen Maulwurf zu besiegen?"  
Lars: „Darauf kannst du dich verlassen!"  
Cologne: „Sehr gut. Willst du nicht noch einmal bei Shampoo vorbeisehen? Seit du fort bist, geht es ihr immer schlechter, sie redet mit niemandem und isst nichts mehr. Sie liegt einfach nur in ihrem Bett."  
Lars: „Das würde ich nur zu gerne, aber dann würde ich meine Ehre verlieren. Aber richte ihr bitte liebe Grüße von mir aus, ja?"  
Cologne: „Ihr Männer immer mit eurer Ehre...Natürlich richte ich ihr deine Grüße aus, du bist ja schließlich mein zukünftiger Schwiegersohn."  
Lars: „Ach ja, und bitte benachrichtige Ranma und Akane, wann der Kampf stattfindet, sie wollten gerne zusehen."  
Cologne: „Mach ich."  
Lars: „Vielen Dank noch einmal für alles. Wir sehen uns heute um zwei!"  
Damit drehte er sich um. Er blieb noch einmal stehen und sah zu Shampoos Zimmerfenster hinauf. Dort oben lag Shampoo, nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt. Wie gerne würde er bei ihr vorbeischauen! Aber er musste sich wohl oder übel noch einige Stunden gedulden.  
  
Ranma, Akane, Cologne und Shampoo hatten es sich im Garten gemütlich gemacht. Als Shampoo von Cologne erfahren hatte, dass Lars wieder zurückgekehrt war, hatte sie ihre alte Fröhlichkeit wieder gefunden.   
Sogar Mousse war schon da, ungeduldig ging er unablässig auf und ab. Schließlich erschien auch Lars. Mit einem Satz hatte er den Gartenzaun überwunden und ging langsam auf Mousse zu. Als Shampoo ihn erblickte, wollte sie sofort zu ihm stürmen, doch Cologne hielt sie zurück.  
Cologne: „Nicht, Kind. Wenn du jetzt zu ihm gehst, verliert er seine Ehre. Denk an die Bedingung. Und Ehre bedeutet den Männern sehr viel!"  
Traurig setzte sich Shampoo wieder hin. Lars sah zu ihr, doch er zwang sich, Mousse anzuschauen.  
Mousse: „Na, Lars Saotome? Bereit zu verlieren?"  
Lars: „Ich werde nicht verlieren! Für Shampoo kämpfe ich bis zum Tod! Der Tag meiner Rache ist gekommen."  
Grimmig starrten sie einander an.  
Cologne: „Macht euch bereit!"  
Lars ließ die Klingen an seinen Ninjaidos herausschießen. Dann zog er seine Ninjaboules und fuhr auch dort die Klingen aus. Dann ließ er die vielen Klingen lässig durch die Luft wirbeln. Doch Mousse ließ sich dadurch nicht beeindrucken, aus dem Nichts erschienen aus seinen Ärmeln ebenfalls zwei scharfe Schwerter.  
Cologne gab das Zeichen zum Beginn des Kampfes. Sofort stürmten die beiden Kontrahenten aufeinander zu und prallten hart aufeinander. Die vielen Klingen der beiden zischten so schnell durch die Luft, dass Akane ihnen kaum folgen konnte.  
Akane: *Was für eine Geschwindigkeit!*  
Klirrend knallten die Schwerter aufeinander und blitzten in der Sonne. Für eine Weile wurde keiner getroffen, bis Lars Mousse Abwehr durchdringen konnte und ihm einen Schlitz in den Arm verpassen konnte. Mit einer Rückwärtsrolle brachte Mousse sich aus der Gefahrenzone.  
Schwer atmend standen die beiden sich wieder gegenüber. Urplötzlich zischten unzählige kleine Messer auf Lars zu, doch er wirbelte seine beiden Bumerange so schnell durch die Luft, dass alle zu Boden fielen.  
Plötzlich stürmte Lars auf Mousse zu. Lars sprang ab und warf sein Fangnetz über Mousse, der verzweifelt versuchte, sich daraus zu befreien. Lars Fuß traf Mousse mit solch einer Wucht ins Gesicht, dass der einige Meter weit zurückgeschleudert wurde. Stöhnend rappelte sich Mousse auf und warf das Netz beiseite. Wütend starrte er Lars an. Doch bevor er einen Angriff starrten konnte, flog aus Lars rechtem Handschuh ein Seil und wickelte sich um Mousse Hals.  
Lars: „Komm zu Papa!"  
Er riss seine rechte Hand mit einem Ruck nach hinten. Während Mousse auf ihn zugesegelt kam, machte Lars einen Handstand. Als Mousse sich direkt vor ihm befand, schleuderte Lars seine Füße nach vorne, direkt in Mousse Gesicht. Wieder flog Mousse durch die Luft, hart knallte er auf den Boden. Lars sah Mousse gelangweilt zu, wie der sich langsam und stöhnend wieder aufrichtete.  
Lars: „Mousse, ich hatte dich eigentlich viel besser in Erinnerung...Na ja, auf jeden Fall langweilt mich dieser Kampf. Lass ihn uns beenden!"  
Lars stürmte auf den ohnehin schon schwankenden Mousse zu. Im Lauf ließ er aus seinen Ninjaidos Seile heraus schießen, die Mousse so umwickelten, dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Lars sprang ab. Es war ein furchterregender Anblick Mit gesenktem Kopf, ausgebreiteten Armen, aus deren Ende die Seile kamen, und angewinkelten Beinen flog er auf Mousse zu. Mit einem wütenden Kampfschrei bohrten sich Lars Füße in Mousse Gesicht. Während Mousse durch die Luft geschleudert wurde, fuhr Lars seine Waffen und Seile ein und drehte sich um. Hinter ihm krachte Mousse gegen die Hauswand und rutschte langsam daran herunter.  
Cologne: „Gewinner ist Lars Saotome! Mousse ist nicht mehr in der Lage, weiter zu kämpfen!"  
Lars stand einfach nur da. Langsam drehte er den Kopf und starrte Mousse an, der im Staub lag. Daher sah er Shampoo auch nicht kommen, die sich ihm in die Arme warf. Durch den unerwarteten Schwung fielen sie beide um. Shampoo lag auf Lars.   
Lars: „Shampoo..."  
Bevor er mehr sagen konnte, presste Shampoo ihre Lippen auf die von Lars. Während einem langen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss umarmten sie einander so fest, dass sie kaum Luft bekamen.  
Tränen der Freude liefen über Lars Wangen und tropften in das Gras.   
Lars: „Shampoo...Ich liebe dich so...Ich will nie wieder so lange von dir getrennt sein. Es war die Hölle ohne dich! Shampoo...ohne dich kann ich nicht leben!"  
Nach einem weiteren lang gezogenen Kuss sahen sie sich zärtlich an. Langsam fuhr Lars mit der Hand durch Shampoos langes Haar.  
Shampoo: „Mir ging es genauso. Ich liebe dich so sehr, wie ich es nicht für möglich gehalten haben. Ich brauche dich!"  
Cologne, Ranma und Akane beobachteten die beiden.   
Cologne: „Hach ist das schön...endlich sind die beiden wieder vereint."  
Ranma: „Ja...es ist schön..."  
Akane sah Ranma erstaunt von der Seite an. Seit wann hatte der denn ein Gefühl für Romantik?  
Akane: „Lars ist aber auch wirklich gut geworden. Er hat Mousse ja fast ohne Probleme besiegt!"  
Cologne: „Als mein zukünftiger Schwiegersohn hat er das auch zu sein!"  
Mit großen Augen sahen Ranma und Akane Shampoos Urgroßmutter erstaunt an.  
Ranma: „Sie heiraten? Davon wussten wir ja noch gar nichts!"  
Cologne: „Es steht auch noch nicht fest, aber es ist doch wohl offensichtlich, dass die beiden eines schönen Tages heiraten werden, oder?"  
Ranma und Akane sahen zu Lars und Shampoo hinüber, die lachend im Gras herumrollten. Dann gingen sie langsam auf sie zu. Als Lars und Shampoo das sahen, sprangen sie auf.  
Ranma: „Ein toller Kampf! Dein Training hat sich gelohnt."  
Lars: „Danke."  
Shampoo: „Wollt ihr nicht mit reinkommen? Ihr habt doch bestimmt Hunger!"  
Cologne: „Natürlich bleiben die beiden! Ich werde schon mal reingehen und die Nudeln zubereiten."  
Damit verschwand sie hüpfend im Haus.  
Lars: „Endlich mal wieder ordentliche Kost. Mitten im Wald und ohne Kochkenntnisse kann man sich nicht gerade sehr appetitlich ernähren..."  
Urplötzlich fing es an zu regnen. Mit finsteren Mienen standen Lasso und Ranko unbeweglich da.  
Lasso: „Ich. Hasse. Diesen. Fluch."  
Ranko: „Grmpf"  
Akane und Shampoo zogen die beiden Mädchen lachend in das Haus.   
Shampoo: „Lars, du weißt ja, wo das Badezimmer ist!"  
Immer noch grummelnd begaben sich Lasso und Ranko ins Badezimmer. Wohlig aufseufzend ließen sie sich in das heiße Wasser gleiten.  
Lars: „Ah, das tut gut! Was meinst du, wie lange ich nicht mehr ordentlich baden konnte!"  
Ranma lachte.  
Lars: „Und, gibt es irgendwelche Neuigkeiten? Hat sich schon irgendwas mit Akane ergeben?"  
Ranma seufzte.  
Ranma: „Tja, Akane...Ich werde aus ihr einfach nicht schlau! Mal ist sie nett, mal ist sie gemein zu mir. Und wenn ich dann mal einen Annäherungsversuch mache, werde ich gleich als Perversling abgestempelt."  
Lars: „Tja, die Frauen sind schon so ein Mysterium..."  
Ranma: „Was meinst du denn...mag sie mich?"  
Lars schmunzelte.  
Lars: „Ja, da bin ich mir sicher. Vielleicht ist sie nur noch nicht so weit, sich das einzugestehen."  
Ranma: „Ja, vielleicht..."  
Lars klopfte Ranma auf die Schulter.  
Lars: „Kopf hoch! Du packst das schon, Kumpel! Und jetzt lass uns runtergehen, da wartet ein leckeres Mahl auf uns!"  
Sie schwangen sich aus der Badewanne und trockneten sich ab. Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatten, meinte Ranma:  
„Und zwei wunderschöne Mädchen! Lass uns gehen!"  
Ranma hatte sich vorgenommen, heute Abend nett zu Akane zu sein. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann gingen sie die Treppe hinunter. 


	6. Romeo und Julia

Kapitel 6 – Romeo und Julia:  
  
Als Lars und Ranma das Esszimmer betraten, fingen ihre beiden Herzen schneller an zu schlagen. In dem Raum war es ziemlich dunkel, doch Cologne hatte zwei Kerzen auf dem Tisch angezündet. In dem flackernden Kerzenlicht sahen Akane und Shampoo einfach entzückend aus.  
  
Lars setzte sich neben Shampoo, gegenüber von ihnen nahm Ranma gerade neben Akane Platz. Cologne füllte roten Wein in die Gläser, dann setzte sie sich an das Kopfende des Tisches. Sie nahm ihr Glas in die Hand und hob es hoch.  
  
Cologne: „Auf Lars und seinen großartigen Sieg. Und auf Lars und Shampoo und natürlich auch auf euch, Ranma und Akane!"  
  
Ranma und Akane erröteten und hoben ihre Gläser. Als sie angestoßen hatten und Ranma an dem Wein nippte, kam ihm der Geschmack irgendwoher bekannt vor, obwohl er seiner Ansicht nach noch nie Wein getrunken hatte. Doch er dachte nicht länger darüber nach, woher er diesen Geschmack kannte, da Shampoo anfing, ihnen köstlich duftende Nudeln aufzufüllen.  
  
Der Abend wurde für alle Beteiligten ein voller Erfolg. Cologne gab Geschichten aus ihrer Vergangenheit zum Besten, über die sich alle köstlich amüsierten. Überhaupt gab es keinen Zeitpunkt, an dem ihnen langweilig war, irgendein Gesprächsthema fand sich immer.  
  
Doch irgendwann spät am Abend beendeten sie die Mahlzeit. Während Cologne das Geschirr in die Küche brachte, verabschiedeten sich Ranma und Akane und bedankten sich noch einmal für das Essen.  
  
Lars und Shampoo begaben sich Arm in Arm nach oben, zogen sich aus und legten sich satt, zufrieden und müde ins Bett. Eine Weile tauschten sie noch Küsse aus, aber schließlich übermannte sie der Schlaf, während sie sich immer noch fest umklammert hielten.  
  
Ranma und Akane gingen derweil nach hause.  
  
Akane: „So einen schönen Abend hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr."  
  
Ranma: „Und die Nudeln waren auch toll! Wobei ich nichts gegen Kasumis Essen gesagt haben möchte!"  
  
Akane: „Ja, das stimmt, das Essen war auch gut. Aber überhaupt, der ganze Abend…so gut habe ich mich schon lange nicht mehr unterhalten und dabei auch noch amüsiert. Und du warst ja ausnahmsweise auch mal richtig nett."  
  
Ranma errötete leicht.  
  
Ranma: „Aber nur, weil du mich ausnahmsweise mal nicht geschlagen hast oder nicht auf mich wütend warst."  
  
Akane: „Du bist es doch, der sich immer an andere Frauen ranmacht und mich beleidigt!"  
  
Ranma unterbrach Akane schnell.  
  
Ranma: „Bitte, Akane! Ich möchte jetzt keinen Streit anfangen. Bitte, nur dieses eine Mal, ja?"  
  
Akane sah ihn erstaunt an. Dann nickte sie. Für Akane völlig unerwartet streckte Ranma plötzlich seine Hand aus. Noch mehr erstaunt ergriff Akane sie zögernd, laut pochte ihr Herz.  
  
Akane: „Ranma…du zitterst ja! Und du bist ganz heiß! Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Ranma: *Sie versteht es einfach nicht! Oder will sie mich vielleicht provozieren, ihr den wahren Grund zu sagen?*  
  
Ranma blieb stehen. Fragend sah Akane ihn an. Ranma errötete noch mehr, sein Herz schlug immer schneller. Sie standen unter einer Laterne, selbst im Laternenlicht löste ihr Anblick ein angenehmes Kribbeln in Ranmas Bauch aus. Ranma nahm auch Akanes andere Hand in die seine. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, wobei Akanes Knie ganz weich wurden. Sie schmolz unter seinem Blick regelrecht dahin.  
  
Ranma merkte, dass nun auch Akanes Hände zitterten und warm waren.  
  
Ranma: „Akane…Vom ersten Augenblick an…ich…also…ich wollte dir sagen, dass…"  
  
Weiter konnte Ranma nicht stottern, denn in diesem Augenblick schrie Akane schrill auf und zuckte zurück. Zuerst dachte Ranma, er hätte etwas falsches gesagt, doch dann entdeckte er Happosai, der hinter Akane stand und immer wieder hochsprang und ihr auf das Hinterteil schlug. Ranma schnappte ihn sich.  
  
Ranma: „Was willst du denn hier?"  
  
Happosai: „Nun ja, ich kam zufällig vorbei, und als ich dieses entzückende Mädchen sah, konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen!"  
  
Ranma: „Du verdammter Perverser! Warum musst du gerade ‚jetzt' auftauchen?"  
  
Ranma beförderte Happosai mit einem Tritt weit durch die Luft. Er drehte sich zu der noch etwas verstört dreinblickenden Akane.  
  
Akane: „W-wer war das denn?"  
  
Ranma: „Ein ziemlich perverser alter Mann, der der Meister von deinem und meinem Vater war. Aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle."  
  
Ranma nahm Akanes Hände wieder in seine und schaute sie an.  
  
Ranma: „Akane, was ich sagen wollte…"  
  
Doch auch dieses Mal kam Ranma nicht weiter.  
  
Akane: „Ryoga! Was machst du denn hier?"  
  
Sie bückte sich zu P-Chan und nahm in auf den Arm. Ranma ließ aufgebend seinen Kopf auf die Brust sinken. Es war hoffnungslos. Würde er Akane seine Liebe jemals ungestört gestehen können?  
  
Akane fragte Ranma glücklicherweise nicht mehr, was er ihr sagen wollte, denn in Ryogas Gegenwart würde Ranma ihr seine Liebe nie gestehen können. Ranma hoffte, dass sie es absichtlich vermied, weil sie wusste, was Ranma ihr sagen wollte.  
  
Schließlich gingen sie mit P-Chan Richtung Heimat.  
  
Akane: *Wieso mussten denn gerade zu diesem Zeitpunkt Happosai und dann Ryoga auftauchen? Ich bin mir sicher, Ranma wollte mir seine Liebe gestehen…Sein Blick war so voll Zärtlichkeit…*  
  
Sie tastete eine Weile, dann umschlossen sich ihre Hände sanft. Hand in Hand kamen sie so bei dem Haus der Tendos an. Kasumi kam ihnen erleichtert entgegen.  
  
Kasumi: „Gute Güte! Hättet ihr nicht vorher bescheid sagen können, dass ihr so lange wegbleibt?"  
  
Akane und Ranma sahen schuldbewusst zu Boden.  
  
Akane: „Tut uns Leid, Kasumi."  
  
Kasumi: „Na, es ist ja nichts passiert. Oh, Ryoga ist ja wieder da!"  
  
Sie nahm P-Chan Akane ab und ging mit ihm in Richtung Badezimmer davon. Akane und Ranma wünschten sich schließlich eine gute Nacht und gingen schlafen, beide mit den Gedanken bei dem anderen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen warteten alle im Klassenzimmer darauf, dass die Lehrerin hereinkam und den Unterricht begann. Mit einigen Minuten Verspätung stürmte sie in den Raum.  
  
Lehrerin: „Hallo! Ich habe eben noch einige letzte Informationen zum Theater-Wettbewerb der Schulen erhalten, entschuldigt bitte meine Verspätung. Das Stück, welches gespielt wird, ist jetzt auch bekannt, es ist Romeo und Julia!  
  
Da Akane sich ja schon letztes Mal für den Wettbewerb gemeldet hat, haben wir ihr die Rolle der Julia zugewiesen. Ich denke, für die anderen Rollen werden wir schnell unsere Besetzung finden, aber wir brauchen natürlich auch noch einen Romeo!  
  
Ranma, ich hatte da an dich gedacht, da du ja sowieso Akanes Verlobte bist! Nun, was ist?"  
  
Ranma zuckte aus seinem Halbschlaf hoch und sagte ohne nachzudenken:  
  
„Nein, vielen Dank!"  
  
Dann erst wurde ihm bewusst, was er gesagt hatte, Akane sah ihn schon enttäuscht an, fieberhaft ratterte es in Ranmas Gehirn.  
  
Ranma: *Romeo und Julia? Die küssen sich doch auch, oder? Das wäre die ideale Gelegenheit…Aber, ich kann doch nicht….Doch, ich kann! Aber will ich das denn auch? Natürlich will ich! Aber ich…Verdammt, ich muss meine Angst überwinden!*  
  
Derweil sprang Kuno auf. Er sah seine Chance, Akane zu küssen.  
  
Kuno: „Werte Frau Lehrerin, ich erkläre mich gerne bereit, Romeo zu spielen!"  
  
Doch das ging eindeutig zu weit. Auch Ranma sprang nun auf und rief dazwischen.  
  
Ranma: „Nein, Frau Lehrerin, ich spiele doch den Romeo!"  
  
Strahlend lächelte Akane ihn von der Seite an. Doch die Lehrerin sah von einem zum anderen.  
  
Lehrerin: „Nun…Ich denke, Kuno ist auch gut geeignet für diese Rolle. Allerdings ist Ranma Akanes Verlobte. Ich habe eine Idee: bis nächsten Freitag lernt ihr beide eine Szene aus dem Stück auswendig und spielt sie vor der Klasse vor. Derjenige, der besser schauspielert, darf Romeo spielen!"  
  
Ranma: "Aber..."  
  
Lehrerin: "Kein aber! Du bist selbst Schuld, wieso hast du auch erst abgelehnt?"  
  
Ranma setzte sich wütend wieder hin.  
  
Ranma: *Verdammt! Kuno ist bestimmt ein besserer Schauspieler, der redet ja immer so gestelzt. Und ich habe so gut wie keine Ahnung vom Theater! Na, das kann ja heiter werden! Aber ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass Tatewaki Akane küsst!"  
  
Ranma saß im Dojo der Tendos und las in dem Buch, was seine Lehrerin ihm gegeben hatte. Er versuchte krampfhaft, sich die Worte einzuprägen, doch im Auswendiglernen war er noch nie gut gewesen. Entsprechend klang es dann auch, als er Akane seinen Text vorstotterte.  
  
Akane: „Ranma, das Wichtigste ist, dass du deinen Text auswendig kannst! Am leichtesten geht es, wenn du einige Zeilen auswendig lernst und immer einige Zeilen mehr dazu nimmst, dann kann man irgendwann den ganzen Text!"  
  
Stöhnend machte Ranma sich an die Arbeit und übte den ganzen Nachmittag. Am Abend kam Akane im Dojo vorbei und fragte Ranma, wie weit er war.  
  
Ranma: „Ich bin soeben fertig! Jetzt kann ich diesen ganzen verfluchten Text."  
  
Akane: „Ach ja? Dann lass mal hören!"  
  
Ranma fing an, Satz für Satz herunterzuleiern. Schon nach kurzer Zeit unterbrach Akane ihn.  
  
Akane: „Ranma, ‚so' wird das nie was! Du kannst zwar den Text, du musst ihn aber auch überzeugend rüberbringen. Du musst mehr Emotionen in die Worte legen!"  
  
Ranma: „Pah! Ein wahrer Mann zeigt keine Emotionen!"  
  
Akane verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte.  
  
Akane: „Das musst du aber, sonst kannst du dir die Rolle gleich abschminken! Oder willst du etwa, das Kuno die Rolle bekommt?"  
  
Ranma: „Wieso nicht? Das ist mir doch egal!"  
  
Ächzend rappelte Ranma sich auf und rieb sich die schmerzende Wange.  
  
Akane: „Wenn du die Rolle nicht bekommst, kannst du dich auf was gefasst machen! Ich habe nämlich keine Lust, Tatewaki küssen zu müssen!"  
  
Listig schaute Ranma sie an.  
  
Ranma: „Ah, du hilfst mir also, damit wir uns küssen?"  
  
Akane errötete leicht und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Akane: „Wir uns küssen? Nie im Leben!"  
  
Ranma: „Genau das wollte ich hören, dann brauche ich diesen Schwachsinn jetzt ja nicht mehr zu lernen!"  
  
Ranma drehte sich um, warf das Buch über seine Schulter und wollte aus dem Dojo gehen. Doch Akane hielt ihn am Arm zurück.  
  
Akane: „Ranma! Ich möchte auf keinen Fall diesen Perversen Kuno küssen! Bitte, tu es für mich!"  
  
Flehend sah Akane Ranma an. Seufzend gab Ranma nach und hob das Buch wieder auf. Akane seufzte erleichtert.  
  
Ranma fing wieder an, seinen Text aufzusagen. Diesmal klang es schon um einiges besser.  
  
Akane: „Das ist doch schon gut! Aber du musst noch mehr Gefühl in die Worte legen, als wenn du selber Romeo wärst!"  
  
Grummelnd begann Ranma von vorne, erst gelangweilt, doch er steigerte sich immer mehr hinein. Als er fertig war, atmete er schwer. Akane klatschte erfreut in die Hände.  
  
Akane: „Genau so! Das eben am Ende war perfekt! Jetzt fehlt nur noch die Gestik und die Mimik."  
  
Doch da kam Nabiki herein. Gelassen lehnte sie sich gegen den Türrahmen und sah den beiden eine Weile zu.  
  
Nabiki: „Ich fürchte, ihr beiden müsst eure kleine Theaterstunde unterbrechen, es gibt Essen!"  
  
Damit drehte sie sich um und verschwand wieder. Ranma und Akane folgten ihr.  
  
Nach dem Essen zeigte Akane Ranma, wie er zu welcher Textstelle dreinschauen musste und welche Gesten er passend dazu machen musste. Den ganzen Abend übten sie, langsam bekam Ranma Spaß an der Sache, was auch Akane merkte.  
  
Akane: „Könnte es sein, dass dir das hier sogar ein bisschen Spaß macht?"  
  
Ranma: „Machst du Witze? Wie kann so etwas Kindisches denn bitte Spaß machen?"  
  
Doch Akane schmunzelte in Gedanken, sie wusste genau, dass es ihm gefiel. Aber sie verlor kein Wort mehr darüber sondern verbesserte seine Haltung.  
  
Die nächsten Tage übten sie nach der Schule den gesamten Nachmittag an Ranmas Schauspielkünsten. Schließlich war der Freitag gekommen. Ranma und Akane gingen zusammen zur Schule.  
  
Ranma, der wie immer auf einem hohen Zaun dahinmarschierte, wirkte sichtlich nervös. Immer wieder murmelte er seinen Text vor sich hin.  
  
Akane: „Na, nervös?"  
  
Ranma: „Wieso sollte ich nervös sein? Ist doch nur vor der Klasse…"  
  
In dem Augenblick stolperte Ranma und fiel vom Zaun, Akane konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen und setzte ihn ab.  
  
Akane: „Da hat man ja wieder gesehen, dass du überhaupt nicht nervös bist."  
  
Ranma antwortete nicht sondern ging einfach weiter. In der Klasse angekommen wurde Ranma immer nervöser. Denn sie hatten gleich in der ersten Stunde wieder Deutsch, wo Kuno und Ranma vorspielen sollten. Da kam die Lehrerin herein.  
  
Lehrerin: „Guten Morgen!"  
  
Schüler: „Guten Morgen, Frau Lehrerin!"  
  
Lehrerin: „Lasst uns ohne große Umschweife mit unseren beiden Schauspielern beginnen. Wer möchte denn anfangen?"  
  
Kuno stand auf und meldete sich.  
  
Kuno: „Ich würde gerne anfangen."  
  
Lehrerin: „Gut, Tatewaki. Komm bitte hier nach vorne, dann fängst du einfach an."  
  
Tatewaki Kuno begann. Und er war wirklich gut, wie Ranma mit Schrecken bemerkte. Dasselbe dachte auch Akane, aber sie war überzeugt, dass Ranma es schaffen konnte. Als Tatewaki seinen letzten Satz aufgesagt hatte, klatschten alle Schüler begeistert Beifall.  
  
Während Tatewaki sich wieder auf seinen Platz setzte, wendete die Lehrerin sich an Ranma.  
  
Lehrerin: „So, Ranma! Jetzt bist du an der Reihe!"  
  
Ranma stand mit knallrotem Gesicht auf, er war sichtlich verlegen. Akane drückte ihm unter dem Tisch die Daumen. Ranma hatte sich eine tragische Stelle aus Romeo und Julia ausgesucht. Zuerst begann Ranma stotternd, doch er fing sich schnell und spielte gut. Akane traute ihren Augen kaum, als Ranma kurz vor Ende seiner Szene an einem besonders traurigen Abschnitt in Tränen ausbrach, dass hatten sie vorher nicht geübt. Als Ranma sich verbeugte, klatschten wieder alle Schüler Beifall, jedoch um einiges lauter als bei Kuno.  
  
Ranma setzte sich wieder.  
  
Lehrerin: „Ihr habt beide wirklich toll gespielt, die Entscheidung wird sicher schwer. Also, stimmen wir ab. Wer meint, Tatewaki hätte besser geschauspielert, hebt jetzt bitte den Arm."  
  
Einige Arme hoben sich.  
  
Lehrerin: „Fünf Stimmen für Tatewaki. Wer ist für Ranma?"  
  
Alle anderen Schüler meldeten sich.  
  
Lehrerin: „Ich glaube, das Ergebnis ist mehr als klar: Ranma wird Romeo spielen! In einer Woche wird das Stück schon aufgeführt, also fängst du am besten heute noch an, Romeos Text zu lernen, Ranma."  
  
Erleichtert lehnte Ranma sich zurück. Als er zufällig zur Seite schaute, lächelte Akane ihn an. Ranma wurde warm ums Herz und lächelte zurück.  
  
Nach der Schule gingen Ranma, Akane, Lars und Shampoo gemeinsam nach hause. Als Lars und Shampoo von dem Theaterstück hörten, versprachen sie den beiden, auf jeden Fall zuzuschauen.  
  
Akane: „Ranma hat wirklich toll gespielt."  
  
Ranma: „Ach, so gut war das nun auch wieder nicht!"  
  
Lars: „Wenn Akane sagt, dass du gut geschauspielert hast, dann wird das schon stimmen."  
  
Akane: „Ranma…Ich wollte mich noch einmal bei dir bedanken, weil ich jetzt nicht Tatewaki küssen muss."  
  
Ranma kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.  
  
Ranma: „Das war doch selbstverständlich…"  
  
Akane beugt sich zu dem völlig überraschten Ranma und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann drehte sie sich verlegen um und lief davon. Ranma sah ihr wie hypnotisiert nach. Als Lars ihm lachend auf die Schulter klopfte, wachte Ranma wieder auf.  
  
Ranma: „Sie…sie hat mich…geküsst?"  
  
Shampoo: „Ja, was denn sonst? Romeo und Julia küssen sich ja schließlich auch, da müsst ihr ja noch etwas üben!"  
  
Schelmisch grinste Shampoo ihn an.  
  
Ranma: „A-Aber…ich…"  
  
Lars: „Hast du es immer noch nicht kapiert? Jetzt komm, lass uns nach hause, ich habe Hunger!"  
  
Langsam setzte Ranma sich in Bewegung. Ihm war immer noch heiß aufgrund des Kusses. Jetzt war Ranma sich tief in seinem Innersten sicher: Akane mochte ihn, wenn vielleicht auch nur ein bisschen. Und noch etwas wusste er jetzt sicher: dass er Akane liebte.  
  
Lars und Shampoo verbrachten wieder einmal einen vergnüglichen Nachmittag miteinander. Abends trainierten sie noch eine Weile im Garten. Schließlich waren sie todmüde und völlig verschwitzt. Also gingen sie ins Haus.  
  
In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, packte Lars sein Handtuch aus.  
  
Lars: „Ladys First. Ich dusche dann, wenn du fertig bist."  
  
Shampoo: „Wir haben nur eine Badewanne. Wollen wir nicht zusammen baden? Das spart Wasserkosten, wenn wir das Wasser nicht noch einmal neu einlassen müssen."  
  
Sie lächelte ihn an. Lars Hals wurde ihm trocken.  
  
Lars: „Ähm...ja...gerne."  
  
Shampoo lächelte und zog ihn mit sich ins Badezimmer. Sie entkleideten sich mit dem Rücken zueinander und bedeckten sich nur mit einem Handtuch.  
  
Lars Mund war mittlerweile total ausgetrocknet, während ihm sein Herz in die Hose gerutscht war und dort wie verrückt schlug.  
  
Sie ließen gleichzeitig die Handtücher fallen. Zum ersten Mal sah Lars Shampoo in ihrer ganzen Schönheit.  
  
Lars: „Du bist so wunderschön..."  
  
Er umarmte sie, dann küssten sie sich lange.  
  
Sie ließen sich in die Badewanne gleiten, Arm in Arm genossen sie das Bad. Sie küssten sich innig und umarmten sich immer wieder, sie verstanden sich, ohne etwas zu sagen.  
  
Mehr wollte erstmal keiner von beiden, es war ihnen noch zu früh.  
  
Nachdem sie so fast eine Stunde mit Zärtlichkeiten in der Wanne verbracht hatten, hörten sie Cologne von unten zum Essen rufen.  
  
Also stiegen sie aus der Badewanne, ließen das Wasser ab und zogen sich wieder an. Nach dem Essen begaben sie sich sofort wieder nach oben, zogen sich aus und legten sich völlig erschöpft ins Bett. Eng umschlungen schliefen sie schließlich ein.  
  
Als Lars am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug, seufzte er. Wieder einmal hatte er vergessen, dass es der siebte Tag in Ranmas Welt gewesen war. Neben ihm regte sich etwas. Shampoo hatte er durch seine Vergesslichkeit auch schon wieder mitgebracht.  
  
Sanft küsste er ihr auf die Wange, um sie zu wecken. Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf und lächelte ihn an. Nach einem weiteren Kuss entschuldigte Lars sich bei ihr.  
  
Lars: „Es tut mir leid, ich habe schon wieder völlig vergessen, dass das der siebte Tag in Ranmas Welt war! Jetzt habe ich dich schon wieder mit hierher gebracht. Du lässt mich einfach alles um mich herum vergessen…"  
  
Shampoo lächelte nur und verschloss seine Lippen mit einem Kuss. Viele Küsse später zogen sie sich schließlich an. Shampoos Sachen lagen ja noch vom letzten Einkauf in Lars Zimmer.  
  
Lars: „Welcher Wochentag ist heute überhaupt?"  
  
Er schaute auf seinen Kalender. Mittwoch. Schnell schaute er auf die Uhr. Wenn er sich beeilte, würde er es noch in die Schule schaffen.  
  
Lars: „Hör zu. Ich muss in die Schule, ich habe in letzter Zeit oft genug geschwänzt. Du kannst dich hier im Haus frei bewegen, meine Eltern kennen dich ja mittlerweile. Meinetwegen kannst du auch gerne wieder einkaufen gehen, wenn du den Weg zurück findest. Hier hast du ein bisschen Geld. Ich bin so gegen halb zwei wieder hier."  
  
Shampoo nickte langsam. Nachdem er sich im Bad erfrischt hatte, schnappte er sich seinen Eastpak und rannte die Treppe hinunter in die Küche, wo er sein Frühstück, welches seine Mutter ihm bereitgestellt hatte, verschlang.  
  
Schon war er aus der Haustür – und kam gleich wieder rein.  
  
Lasso: „Dieser verdammte Regen! Ich habe doch kaum Zeit!"  
  
Ihre Mutter schaute sie erstaunt an.  
  
Mutter: „Entschuldigen sie…aber wer sind sie? Und was machen sie hier?"  
  
Lasso: „Ich…ähm…öh…bin Lars Freundin!"  
  
Mutter: „Was? Fährt Lars etwas zweigleisig?"  
  
Lasso: *Verdammt…*  
  
Lasso: „Nein, natürlich nicht! Ich bin nur eine Freundin, nicht ‚seine' Freundin."  
  
Mutter: „Ach so, ja dann…aber was möchtest du denn hier? Lars ist eben zur Tür hinaus!"  
  
Lasso: „Ich weiß…er wollte noch kurz was holen…so lange warte ich in seinem Zimmer!"  
  
Und schon rannte Lasso die Treppe hinauf. Zum Glück war ihrer Mutter nicht aufgefallen, dass sie die gleichen Sachen wie Lars anhatte. Als Lasso in ihr Zimmer stürmte und seinen Eastpak fallen ließ, sah Shampoo sie erstaunt an. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, war Lasso schon wieder im Badezimmer verschwunden.  
  
Als Lars in einer Regenjacke wieder in sein Zimmer kam und Anstalten machte, aus dem Fenster zu klettern, hielt Shampoo ihn fest.  
  
Shampoo: „Lars…was machst du denn?"  
  
Lars: „Keine Zeit für Erklärungen! Erzähle ich dir nachher!"  
  
Und schon schwang er sich aus dem Fenster und ließ sich auf das Vordach über der Haustür fallen. Dann sprang er hinunter und schloss die Haustür auf. Als seine Mutter ihn erblickte, machte sie ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass eine seiner Freundinnen in seinem Zimmer auf ihn wartete.  
  
Lars: „Ich weiß!"  
  
Und schon rannte er wieder die Treppe hoch. Seine Mutter sah ihm erstaunt nach.  
  
Mutter: *Woher weiß er das denn?*  
  
Lars rannte ins Badezimmer und kam Sekunden später als Lasso wieder heraus. Dann rannte sie nach unten zur Haustür. Im Laufen verabschiedete sie sich noch von ihrer Mutter.  
  
Lasso: „Tschüß!"  
  
Bevor ihre Mutter auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, war Lasso wieder draußen. Sie schwang sich das Vordach hinauf und kletterte wieder in ihr Zimmer. Shampoo schaute sie mittlerweile dermaßen verwirrt an, dass Lasso kurz stoppte und sie beruhigte.  
  
Lasso: „Es ist alles in Ordnung! Ich musste mich nur aus einer dummen Situation hinausbringen!"  
  
Dann stürmte sie weiter ins Badezimmer. Dort lag wieder mal die Seife mitten im Weg. In hohem Bogen flog Lasso durchs Badezimmer, knallte gegen die Wand und fiel in die Badewanne, die aber nicht gefüllt war. Fluchend rappelte Lasso sich wieder hoch, hechtete zum Waschbecken und tauchte ihr Gesicht in warmes Wasser aus dem Wasserhahn.  
  
Lars rannte kurz in sein Zimmer und krallte sich seinen Eastpak, dann stürmte er nach unten an seiner Mutter vorbei, verabschiedete sich zum zweiten Mal bei ihr und rannte los.  
  
Während er in seiner Regenjacke durch die Straßen stürmte, musste er unwillkürlich über die soeben erlebte Situation lachen.  
  
Lars: *Wenigstens habe ich die Situation gut retten können und meine Mutter denkt, Lasso sei nur eine Freundin oder Bekannte von mir!*  
  
Auf dem Schulhof angekommen riss Lars sich kurz vor der Tür die Kapuze vom Kopf und merkte nicht, dass er schon wieder zu einer sie wurde. Lasso rannte durch die Gänge und stürmte in ihren Klassenraum. Der Lehrer war schon da und starrte sie mit der Klasse zusammen verwundert an.  
  
Schüler: „Wer ist denn das?"  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Lasso mit Schrecken, dass sie weiblich war. Sie nuschelte etwas von wegen sie hätte die falsche Klasse erwischt und befand sich dann schon wieder fluchend auf dem Weg zu den Toiletten. Als Lars aus der Jungentoilette herauskam, hielt ihn jemand am Arm fest.  
  
Es war Frau Heinrich.  
  
Frau Heinrich: „So ist das also! Triffst dich heimlich mit Mädchen auf der Jungentoilette! Jetzt hast du aber wirklich ein Problem mein Lieber!"  
  
Lars: „Nein! Aber ich…"  
  
Frau Heinrich: „Aber was?"  
  
Lars: *Verflucht, ich kann ihr unmöglich die Wahrheit erzählen!*  
  
Frau Heinrich: „Ich gehe jetzt dort hinein und hole dieses Mädchen, du bleibst solange hier! Wenn du nicht mehr da bist, wenn ich wiederkomme, hast du ein noch viel größeres Problem."  
  
Lars nickte und lehnte sich stöhnend an die Wand. Wie konnte man nur so viel Pech an einem Tag haben?  
  
Nach einer Weile kam Frau Heinrich wütend aus der Jungentoilette.  
  
Frau Heinrich: „Ha! Dieses feige Gör muss durch das kleine Fenster entwischt sein! Du kommst jetzt mit zum Direktor!"  
  
Seufzend trottete Lars hinter Frau Heinrich her, die zielstrebig und entschlossen durch die Schule schritt. Vor der Tür des Direktors blieb sie stehen und klopfte an. Als ein „Herein!" ertönte, öffnete sie die Tür und schob Lars hinein.  
  
Direktor: „Ja, was gibt es, Frau Heinrich?"  
  
Frau Heinrich: „Dieser Junge war zusammen mit einem Mädchen auf der Jungentoilette! Als ich dann nachschaute, war das Mädchen nicht mehr da, es muss durch das Toilettenfenster geflüchtet sein!"  
  
Direktor: „Und wieso kommen sie dann mit diesem Jungen hierher?"  
  
Frau Heinrich: „Ich…ich verstehe nicht ganz?"  
  
Direktor: „Nun, überlegen sie doch mal. Der Junge hat nichts Unrechtes getan. Er war auf der Jungentoilette, er ist ja schließlich ein Junge. Wäre er auf die Mädchentoilette gegangen, sähe das schon ganz anders aus.  
  
Wenn man es genau bedenkt ist das Mädchen diejenige, die sich zu verantworten hat. Denn sie ist auf die Jungentoilette gegangen. Das Einzige, wofür man den Jungen hier bestrafen könnte, ist, dass er sich mit einem Mädchen in einer Schuleinrichtung getroffen hat. Aber das ist doch normal in dem Alter, das wissen wir doch beide, oder?"  
  
Frau Heinrich war sichtlich verwirrt.  
  
Frau Heinrich: „Ja…ähm…natürlich…Vielen Dank dann noch einmal…"  
  
Sie drehte sich um und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Direktor: „Noch was, Frau Heinrich! Meines Wissens nach ist das Fenster der Toilette so klein, dass dort niemals jemand hindurchpassen würde…Wie also soll das Mädchen dadurch aus der Toilette entkommen sein?"  
  
Frau Heinrich stockte kurz, dann drehte sie sich um und ging noch verwirrter davon.  
  
Lars: „Vielen Dank!"  
  
Direktor: „Ach, keine Ursache! Sie ist manchmal ein wenig zu streng. Trotzdem möchte ich das nicht noch einmal erleben, verstanden?"  
  
Lars: „Ja, Herr Direktor! Auf Wiedersehen!"  
  
Direktor: „Auf Wiedersehen. Jetzt aber schnell in den Unterricht mit dir!"  
  
Lars schloss vorsichtig die Tür und lief dann zu seiner Klasse. Schließlich hatte er Glück im Pech gehabt. Und Frau Heinrich wurde auch noch eins ausgewischt.  
  
Lars klopfte an die Tür seiner Klasse und trat dann ein.  
  
Lars: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät komme. Ich hatte noch ein Gespräch mit dem Direktor!"  
  
Lehrer: „In Ordnung, setz dich schnell hin."  
  
Lars huschte zu seinem Platz und ließ sich erschöpft auf seinen Stuhl sinken. Was für ein Start in den Tag! Doch die restlichen Schulstunden verliefen für Lars außergewöhnlich ruhig.  
  
Als Lars nach Schulende auf den Hof trat, zog er die Kapuze unwillkürlich fester. Es regnete immer noch in Strömen. Er ging über den Hof. Gerade als er an der Straße ankam, fuhr der Bus vorbei. Natürlich fuhr der Bus genau durch eine Pfütze und hinterließ eine ihm Flüche nachwerfende Lasso.  
  
Daher kam eine äußerst gereizte Lasso nach hause. Sie wurde noch wütender, als sie wieder in ihr Zimmer klettern musste, da ihre Mutter sie sonst sehen würde. Als Lars jedoch aus dem Badezimmer kam und Shampoo sich in seine Arme warf, verflog seine Wut sofort.  
  
Dann warf Lars sich auf sein Bett.  
  
Shampoo: „Na, hattest du einen anstrengenden Tag?"  
  
Lars: „Kann man so sagen…"  
  
Dann fing er an, Shampoo die Einzelheiten zu erzählen. Shampoo konnte gar nicht aufhören zu lachen. Als Lars fertig war und etwas bedröppelt dreinschaute, weil Shampoo über ihn lachte, tröstete die ihn mit einem langen Kuss.  
  
Der Rest des Tages verlief friedlich. Lars und Shampoo unterhielten sich eine Weile mit Lars Eltern. Dann gingen sie nach oben und legten sich wieder ins Bett, wo sie einige Stunden bis zum Abendessen mit Schmusen verbrachten. Schon bald nach dem Essen gingen sie ins Bett, beide waren mittlerweile ziemlich müde. Kurz bevor Lars einschlief, überprüfte er noch, ob er Shampoo auch umarmte, damit sie auch mit in Ranmas Welt kam.  
  
Ranma und Akane blieb noch eine Woche, ihre Rollen perfekt zu können. Da sie die Hauptpersonen in dem Stück waren und miteinander am meisten Text sprechen mussten, fiel es ihnen um einiges leichter, ihre Rollen zu lernen. Denn sie sahen sich ja den ganzen Tag und hatten so genug Zeit.  
  
Nach zwei Tagen waren sie bis zu der ersten Kussszene gelangt. Ranma sagte seinen Text zu ende, dann sah er Akane verlegen an.  
  
Ranma: „So…jetzt müssten wir uns eigentlich küssen…Meinst du, wir sollte das schon vorher üben?"  
  
Akane: „Nein, lieber nicht. Es soll ein einmaliges und außergewöhnliches Erlebnis werden."  
  
Akane errötete leicht und schaute verlegen zu Boden.  
  
Ranma: „Genau so habe ich es mir auch gedacht! Also lass uns weiter machen."  
  
Und sie übten weiter. Sie waren fast den ganzen Tag, außer in der Schulzeit natürlich, damit beschäftigt, für das Theaterstück zu üben.  
  
Als Soun sie bei einer Liebesszene erwischte, brach er in Tränen aus und lief davon, überall zu verkünden, dass Ranma und Akane heiraten würden, da er nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass die beiden für ein Theaterstück übten. Akane und Ranma hatte dies überhaupt nicht mitbekommen.  
  
Umso überraschter waren sie, als sie am nächsten Tag in der Schule von jedem angesprochen wurden, ob das denn der Wahrheit entspräche.  
  
Ranma stand in einer Pause abseits von den anderen und sah in die Ferne. Als ihn jemand von hinten ansprach, fuhr Ranma genervt herum.  
  
Ranma: „Verflucht, nein! Akane und ich sind ‚nicht' zusam…Ach, Akane, du bist es!"  
  
Akane sagte nichts, sie sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an. Ranma konnte sich ihrem Blick nicht entziehen. Ihre Augen waren voller Traurigkeit, doch es lag noch etwas anderes darin, etwas, was Ranma nicht genau bestimmen konnte. Er ahnte nicht, dass es Sehnsucht war, sich verzehrende Sehnsucht.  
  
Ranma drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und starrte zu Boden.  
  
Ranma: „Bitte, Akane! Schau mich nicht so an…"  
  
Akane flüsterte: „Wieso nicht?"  
  
Ranma: „A-Akane…ich halte es einfach nicht aus, dich so traurig zu sehen!"  
  
Akane: „Dann tu etwas dagegen…"  
  
Immer noch flüsterte sie leise, so dass Ranma die Worte kaum verstand. Unwillkürlich flüsterte Ranma ebenfalls.  
  
Ranma: „Aber…aber was denn?"  
  
Akane seufzte leise.  
  
Akane: „Du verstehst es einfach nicht…Willst du es nicht verstehen oder kannst du es nicht verstehen?"  
  
Noch trauriger als zuvor sah sie Ranma an.  
  
Ranma: „Ich…"  
  
Doch Akane drehte sich um und ging langsam davon. Ranma rief ihr hinterher, doch Akane reagierte nicht. Ranma lief ihr hinterher und drehte sie am Arm zu sich um.  
  
Ranma: „Akane! Ich…"  
  
Dann drehte er seinen Kopf zu Seite. Seine Stimme war ein Hauchen, kaum zu hören, und zitterte wie Espenlaub.  
  
Ranma: „Nein…ich kann es nicht…"  
  
Akane: „Oh Ranma…"  
  
Sie strich ihm kurz mit der Hand über die Wange, dann drehte sie sich um und ging in die Schule. Ranma stand einfach nur da und starrte in die Ferne.  
  
Irgendwo hinter ihm pries Nabiki lautstark die Karten für das Theaterstück an. Sie machte Riesengeschäfte. Jeder wollte das Stück sehen, alle waren auf den Kuss von Ranma und Akane gespannt. Nabiki hatte in weiser Voraussicht gleich alle restlichen Karten gekauft und verkaufte sie jetzt zu Wucherpreisen weiter.  
  
Eine einzelne und verlassene Träne rann unendlich langsam über Ranmas Wange, während er der Wolken verhangenen Sonne entgegenstarrte. Schließlich riss Ranma seine Hand hoch und wischte die Träne mit einem Ruck ab. Dann drehte er sich um und ging ebenfalls in die Schule.  
  
Doch schon nach der Schule übten Ranma und Akane weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen.  
  
Schließlich war der Abend gekommen. Ranma und Akane machten sich alleine auf den Weg zur Schule, alle anderen würden erst später nachkommen. Beide hatten jetzt schon höllisches Lampenfieber.  
  
Als sie durch den Hintereingang der Aula hereinkamen, stürmte ihre Lehrerin sofort auf sie zu und drängte sie in eine Ecke, wo die beiden unversehens für die erste Szene hergerichtet wurden. Ranmas Herz klopfte so laut und schnell, dass er Angst hatte, es würde jeden Augenblick zerspringen. Auch in seinem Bauch rumorte es wie verrückt. So aufgeregt war er noch nie gewesen, diesmal war er es aus verschiedenen Gründen.  
  
Ihre Lehrerin schien mindestens so aufgeregt wie er, denn sie hetzte von einem zum anderen, als hätte das Theaterstück schon begonnen und sie zu spät dran wären.  
  
Lehrerin: „Wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde! Bis dahin muss alles fertig sein!"  
  
Damit rannte sie davon, um zu schauen, ob das Bühnenbild auch richtig stand. Ranma stand ziemlich allein gelassen inmitten der hektischen Aktivitäten. Überall um ihn herum waren weitere Schüler mit den verschiedensten Arbeiten beschäftigt. Hier und dort wurden einigen noch ihre Kostüme verpasst, andere liefen nervös hin und her und sagten immer wieder ihren Text auf, sei er noch so kurz.  
  
Direkt vor ihm rannte jemand mit einer künstlichen Palme vorbei, schon kurze Zeit kam er von der Bühne zurück, immer noch mit der Palme in der Hand, gefolgt von aufgeregten Rufen der Lehrerin.  
  
Lehrerin: „Eine Palme? Wir brauchen einen Baum, keine Palme! Romeo und Julia wohnen doch nicht auf Hawaii!"  
  
Nur Ranma stand ohne die geringste Bewegung da. Er registrierte das hektische Treiben um ihn herum überhaupt nicht, sondern starrte einfach in die Luft.  
  
Bis Akane ihn sanft antickte. Ranma drehte sich zu ihr um und wäre fast in Ohnmacht gefallen. Akane hatte ein wunderschönes weißes Kleid an. Ranma bekam weiche Knie, ein Schauer überströmte ihn. Akane sah ihn besorgt an und betastete das Kleid.  
  
Akane: „Stimmt etwas nicht mit dem Kleid?"  
  
Ranma: „Doch! Doch…es ist…nur so…ungewohnt…dich ‚so' zu sehen…"  
  
Akane: „Gefällt es dir nicht? Wir haben noch andere Kleider da."  
  
Ranma: „Doch! Es passt dir…toll…"  
  
Akane lächelte ihn an.  
  
Akane: „Du siehst aber auch ziemlich schick aus."  
  
Ranma musste grinsen. Ihn überkam wieder eine gewisse Übelkeit, ihm wurden die Umstände, in denen sie sich befanden, wieder bewusst.  
  
Lars und Shampoo hatten sich für den Abend ebenfalls schick gemacht, wie alle anderen Schüler und Eltern auch. Riesige Massen strömten in die Aula. Irgendwie fanden viel mehr Leute Platz, als gewöhnlich in solch eine Aula passten. Es war rappelvoll.  
  
Lars und Shampoo hatten durch Nabiki ziemlich gute Plätze bekommen, die sie allerdings auch noch einiges gekostet hatten. Sie hatten freie und gerade Sicht auf die Bühne.  
  
Schließlich wurden die Lichter langsam gedämpft. Das Raunen der Leute senkte sich immer mehr und verstummte dann ganz. Ein einzelner Lichtkegel entstand auf der Mitte der Bühne, durch den Vorhang trat die Lehrerin heraus.  
  
Lehrerin: „Guten Abend, meine Damen und Herren, meine Schüler und Schülerinnen. Heute werden sie das Stück Romeo und Julia sehen, welches ihnen sicher allen bekannt ist. Ich hoffe, sie haben viel Spaß dabei. Ohne lange Umschweife fangen wir jetzt an. Ich wünsche ihnen einen schönen und unterhaltsamen Abend!"  
  
Beifall begleitete die Lehrerin mit hinaus hinter die Bühne. Als die Lehrerin Ranma auf seine Position schob, wollte dieser am liebsten im Boden versinken. Sein Lampenfieber nahm gigantische Dimensionen an. Als der Vorhang sich langsam vor ihm öffnete, wäre er fast davongelaufen. Doch im letzten Augenblick riss er sich zusammen.  
  
Dann begann das Theaterstück. Bei seinen ersten Sätzen stockte Ranma noch einige Male, doch schnell hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, das Publikum ignorierte er einfach. So nahm die Geschichte ihren Lauf.  
  
Schließlich kam der Höhepunkt, Ranmas und Akanes erste Kussszene immer näher. Ranma wurde wieder nervöser, als es soweit war, wäre er zum zweiten Mal am liebsten davongelaufen.  
  
Ranma und Akane standen sich einander gegenüber und sahen sich fest in die Augen. Ihren Text sprachen sie völlig unbewusst, aber trotzdem mit so viel Gefühl, wie überhaupt möglich war.  
  
Dann war es soweit. Nach Ranmas letztem Wort herrschte Totenstille im Saal, es schien, als hätte jeder den Atem angehalten. Ranma war mittlerweile ziemlich heiß, sein Herz klopfte stärker als je zuvor. Akane ging es genauso. Langsam beugten sie sich zueinander. Akane schloss ihre Augen. Alle starrten wie gebannt auf die beiden.  
  
Ranma zögerte kurz, dann beugte er sich zu Akane und küsste sie, erst nur kurz. Dann noch einmal, aber viel länger und leidenschaftlicher. Leise ertönte eine langsame Melodie aus dem Orchester. Alle waren gerührt von dem Anblick, hier und da flossen sogar Tränen.  
  
Ranma fühlte sich, als würde er sein Körper gleich vor Gefühlen explodieren. Er kam sich vor, als würde er mit Akane alleine durch einen Sternenhimmel schweben. Das Küssen so toll war, hätte er sich nie zu Träumen erwagt.  
  
Akane gab sich dem Kuss einfach nur hin. Auch sie schwebte im siebten Himmel, ein wohliger Schauer überlief sie, in ihrem Bauch kribbelte es so sehr, dass es kaum zum Aushalten war.  
  
Als sie sich schließlich langsam voneinander lösten und ihre Augen öffneten, lächelten sie sich selig an. Dann fing Akane leise an, ihren Text weiter zu sprechen. Doch dann hatte sie sich wieder in der Gewalt und steigerte ihre Lautstärke.  
  
Das Theaterstück nahm seinen weiteren Lauf, Ranma brachte es wieder fertig, Tränen fließen zu lassen. Als das Stück schließlich zu ende war, herrschte wieder Totenstille im Saal. Jeder weinte vor Rührung. Selbst Lars liefen die Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Er drehte sich zu Shampoo.  
  
Lars: „Toll…einfach toll…das liegt wohl an den wirklichen Gefühlen der beiden."  
  
Dann fing er als erster an zu klatschen, alle anderen schreckten aus ihren Gedanken und fielen ein. Tosender Beifall ließ die Aula der Schule erzittern. Alle standen auf und gaben den Schauspielern, die jetzt wieder auf die Bühne kamen und sich verbeugten, Standing Ovation.  
  
Ranmas Hochgefühl wurde durch das tosende Klatschen, die Rufe, Pfiffe und die triumphale Orchestermusik noch mehr verstärkt. Er schwebte im siebten Himmel. So toll hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Akane schien es genauso zu gehen, denn sie hielt seine Hand fest umschlossen, während sie sich immer und immer wieder verbeugten.  
  
Schließlich strömten die Massen den Ausgängen entgegen, überall liefen angeregte Gespräche über das eben gesehene. Shampoo und Lars drängten sich Hand in Hand zusammen mit den Tendos durch die Menschenmenge und gingen direkt hinter die Bühne.  
  
Ranma und Akane standen rot und schwer atmend inmitten der anderen Schauspieler, alle unterhielten sich angeregt über das Theaterstück. Soun drängte sich durch die Massen und umarmte Akane so fest, dass sie kaum Luft bekam. Er heulte wieder einmal Sturzbäche.  
  
Soun: „Oh, Akane! Du warst so toll!"  
  
Schließlich gelang es Akane, sich von Soun zu befreien.  
  
Nabiki: „Hey, das hätte ich dir ja gar nicht zugetraut, kleine Schwester."  
  
Akane stand verlegen inmitten der Leute, die sie mit Komplimenten überschütteten. Ranma erging es genauso. Lars klopfte Ranma auf die Schulter.  
  
Lars: „Wow, das hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut, sogar ich war zu Tränen gerührt."  
  
Shampoo: „Ich finde, das ist doch ein Grund zum Feiern, oder?"  
  
Kasumi: „Du meine Güte. Das ist eine gute Idee! Aber ich habe doch gar nichts zu Essen vorbereitet!"  
  
Soun: „Das macht doch nichts! Gehen wir doch ins Nudelrestaurant von Shampoo und Lars!"  
  
Also machten sie sich auf den Weg. Genma zog Ranma zur Seite.  
  
Genma: „Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich Junge! Bald bist du ein richtiger Mann!"  
  
Ranma ging wieder zu den anderen und unterbrach so den schwachsinnigen Redestrom seines Vaters, der gleich gefolgt wäre.  
  
Akane: „Das war doch wirklich schön, oder Ranma?"  
  
Ranma: „Wenn du den Kuss meinst…ich konnte ja schließlich nicht zulassen, dass Tatewaki dich küsst, also war es sozusagen eine Pflicht für mich."  
  
Gleichzeitig prallten zwei Fäuste in Ranmas Gesicht. Lars und Akane sahen wütend zu, wie Ranma umfiel. Ranma ächzte zu ihnen hinauf:  
  
„Reagiert doch nicht gleich so über! Das war doch bloß ein Scherz!"  
  
Lars: „Ach ja? Dann beweise es uns, indem du Akane vor unser aller Augen noch einmal küsst!"  
  
Ranma rappelte sich verlegen auf und starrte Akane an.  
  
Ranma: „Ich…ähm…also…ähh…"  
  
Akane: „Dann habe ich mich doch in dir getäuscht…und ich dachte schon…"  
  
Doch das war zuviel für Ranma. Er presste seine Lippen auf die von Akane. Aus dem erst groben Kuss wurde schnell wieder ein äußerst leidenschaftlicher. Dabei umarmten sie sich fest.  
  
Nach langer Zeit lösten sie sich keuchend wieder voneinander.  
  
Ranma: „Akane…ich…"  
  
Da versagte Ranma die Stimme. Akane half ihm aus der Patsche.  
  
Akane: „Ranma…ich liebe dich! In meinem ganzen Leben habe ich noch nie so für jemanden empfunden…"  
  
Ranma: „Akane…ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen! Schon als ich dich das erste Mal sah…"  
  
Und wieder verloren sie sich in einen langen Kuss während Soun und Genma sich weinend in den Armen lagen.  
  
Soun: „Saotome! Endlich! Unsere Kampfschulen werden vereint!"  
  
Die anderen sahen dem glücklich zusammengefunden Paar einfach nur lächelnd zu. Schließlich gingen sie weiter. Akane und Ranma Arm in Arm, Akane hatte ihren Kopf auf Ranmas Schulter gelegt. Immer wieder tauschten sie Küsse aus.  
  
Ranma fühlte sich so glücklich wie noch nie. Diesen Abend würde er nie vergessen. Endlich hatten sie sich ihre Liebe gestanden! Bei jeder Berührung von Akane wurde ihm wieder neu warm ums Herz.  
  
Akane drückte sich eng an Ranma, bei ihm fühlte sie sich sicher und geborgen. Auch sie schwebte auf Wolke Sieben. Und auch ihr würde dieser Tag ewig in Erinnerung bleiben.  
  
Shampoo und Lars gingen eng umschlungen hinter ihnen. Angesichts des frisch zusammengefundenen Paars erinnerten sie sich wieder an ihr eigenes Zusammenkommen und tauschten nicht weniger Zärtlichkeiten als Ranma und Akane aus.  
  
Ryoga hatte die Geschehnisse traurig beobachtet. Er hatte von Anfang an ein Auge auf Akane geworfen.  
  
Ryoga: *Ach, Akane…Jetzt wirst du mir wohl für immer verwehrt bleiben! Aber vielleicht finde ich ja eines Tages jemanden, der genauso toll ist wie du!*  
  
Da erinnerte ihn ein lautes Knurren seines Magens an seinen fürchterlichen Hunger. Und da er ja eigentlich mehr oder weniger sowieso bei den Tendos wohnte, lief er ihnen schnell hinterher.  
  
Ryoga: „Hallo!"  
  
Erstaunt drehten sich alle zu ihm um.  
  
Kasumi: „Du liebe Güte! Ryoga! Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit?"  
  
Ryoga: „Ach, ich…ähm…habe einen kleinen Abstecher nach Frankreich gemacht…"  
  
Genma: „Frankreich? Das ist aber ziemlich weit weg…"  
  
Nabiki: „Ist doch nun auch egal, wohin er sich diesmal wieder verlaufen hat! Ich bekomme langsam mächtig Hunger! Lasst uns gehen! Und nimm jemand diesen Volltrottel bei der Hand, sonst geht er uns gleich wieder verloren…"  
  
Ryoga wollte protestieren, doch Nabiki winkte ab und ging los. Alle folgten ihr, also setzte sich Ryoga auch in Bewegung.  
  
Als sie im Nudelrestaurant ankamen, schob Cologne schnell einige Tische zusammen. Dann verteilte sie die Speisekarten. Als Shampoo ihr helfen wollte, drückte Cologne sie wieder auf ihren Platz.  
  
Cologne: „Was soll Lars denn ohne dich machen?"  
  
Widerwillig, da sie ihre Urgroßmutter nicht alles alleine machen lassen wollte, setzte sich Shampoo schließlich hin. Doch als Lars sie umarmte und ihr einen Kuss gab, verschwand ihr Widerwillen von alleine.  
  
Auch Kasumi und Doktor Tofu saßen Hand in Hand am Tisch und sahen sich zärtlich an. Nachdem sie bestellt hatten und das Essen da war, stand Soun auf und sprach einen Toast auf die drei Pärchen.  
  
Soun: „Auf das sie sich ewig lieben!"  
  
Sogar Ryoga hob sein Glas. Ranma drehte sich zu Akane und lächelte sie an.  
  
Ranma: „Das werde ich sowieso."  
  
Eine kleine einsame Träne rollte seine Wange hinunter.  
  
Akane: „Was hast du denn? Wieso weinst du?"  
  
Ranma: „Ich bin nur so überglücklich…so glücklich war ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht."  
  
Akane lächelte ihn an und sah Ranma mit solch einem Blick an, dass Ranma die Knie weich wurden. Wieder versanken die beiden in einem zärtlichen Kuss, während die anderen klatschend applaudierten.  
  
Mit Ausnahme von Ryoga hatten alle viel Spaß am dem Abend. Er war immer noch nicht darüber hinweg, dass Akane Ranma liebte. In Gedanken versunken saß er traurig da, keiner beachtete ihn.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen sollte schon die nächste Katastrophe über das Haus der Tendos kommen. Fröhlich aßen alle ihr Frühstück. Genma hörte ausnahmsweise früher als die anderen mit dem Essen auf, um noch einige Besorgungen für Kasumi zu erledigen.  
  
Doch als er eine Stunde später immer noch nicht da war, fing Soun an, sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Weinend rannte er kreuz und quer durchs Haus. Bis Ranma aus ihm herausbekommen hatte, was überhaupt los war, verging noch eine weitere halbe Stunde.  
  
Er zog mit Akane los, um Genma zu suchen. Doch sie mussten nicht weit gehen, denn gerade als sie die Haustür öffneten, flog Genma an ihnen vorbei und knallte krachend gegen die Wand.  
  
Er fiel zu Boden und blieb reglos liegen. Völlig perplex starrten Ranma und Akane ein Mädchen mit dunklen langen Haaren an, das eine Art riesigen Spachtel in der Hand hielt. Damit hatte sie Genma wohl dorthin befördert, wo er jetzt lag.  
  
Ranma: „W-Wer bist du? Und wieso hast du meinen Vater verprügelt?"  
  
Ukyo: „Ich bin Ukyo Kuonji. Und ‚den' da habe ich verprügelt, weil er mir vor langer Zeit meinen Okonomiyaki-Karren geklaut hat!"  
  
Plötzlich zuckte Ukyo zusammen.  
  
Ukyo: „'Was' hast du eben gesagt? Das ist dein Vater? Das heißt, du bist…Ranma!"  
  
Akane: „Woher weißt du das denn?"  
  
Ranma: „Woher kennst du meinen Namen?"  
  
Ukyo: „Erinnerst du dich denn nicht mehr?"  
  
Ranma: „Erinnern? Woran?"  
  
Ukyo: „Du hast es also wirklich vergessen…dann werde ich dich wieder daran erinnern!"  
  
Und schon hatte sie Ranma eins mit ihrem Riesenspachtel übergezogen. Ächzend sank dieser zu Boden.  
  
Akane: „Hey! Was fällt dir ein?"  
  
Ranma rappelte sich auf und sprang zu seinem Vater. Wie wild schüttelte er Genma, bis dieser langsam seine Augen öffnete und stöhnte.  
  
Ranma: „Was hat das hier schon wieder zu bedeuten? Was hast du jetzt wieder gemacht?"  
  
Genma: „Nun ja…sie ist…deine Verlobte!"  
  
Es herrschte Totenstille. Alle starrten Genma an.  
  
Genma: „Damals, als wir noch in China waren, hast du ihrem Vater einen Okonomiyaki gestohlen. Ihr Vater ist nämlich ein Okonomiyaki-Bäcker. Da ich natürlich kein Geld hatte, den Okonomiyaki zu bezahlen, musste ich uns irgendwie aus der Schlinge ziehen. Also habe ich ihrem Vater versprochen, dass du später Ukyo heiraten und in der Bäckerei helfen wirst."  
  
Ukyo: „Und jetzt bin ich hier! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, einfach so abzuhauen? Ohne mich mitzunehmen?"  
  
Und wieder fiel Ukyo über Ranma her. Als sie fertig war, rappelte sich Ranma stöhnend wieder auf. Plötzlich umarmte Ukyo Ranma.  
  
Ukyo: „So, nachdem diese Dinge geklärt wären, können wir jetzt ja heiraten!"  
  
Entgeistert starrten Ranma und Akane sie an. Ranma drückte Ukyo von sich weg.  
  
Ranma: „Das wird wohl nichts. Ich bin nämlich schon verlobt."  
  
Diesmal war es an Ukyo, entgeistert zu starren.  
  
Ukyo: „Aber…das kannst du mir nicht antun! Früher sind wir doch so…vertraut miteinander umgegangen!"  
  
Akane: „Vertraut?"  
  
Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, tief in ihr keimte ein schrecklicher Verdacht.  
  
Ranma: „Akane, es ist nicht so, wie es scheint!"  
  
Ukyo: „'Was'? Du willst doch nicht etwa behaupten, dass du ‚das' vergessen hast?"  
  
Ranma sah Akane immer verzweifelter an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wovon Ukyo da redete. Mit Entsetzen sah er, wie Akane in Tränen ausbrach. Akane gab Ranma eine schallende Ohrfeige, dann drehte sie sich um und rannte davon.  
  
Ranma: „Akane!"  
  
Er wollte ihr hinterher rennen, aber Ukyo fiel ihm schluchzend in die Arme und hinderte ihn so daran.  
  
Ukyo: „Ranma, das kannst du mir nicht antun!"  
  
Ranma: „Verflucht, was soll denn damals bitte gewesen sein? Wir haben miteinander gespielt! Na und? Ich liebe dich ‚nicht'! Klar?"  
  
Ukyo löste sich von ihm und starrte ihn entsetzt an. Plötzlich fing sie an zu kichern.  
  
Ukyo: „Das eben war wohl deine Verlobte, was? Dann können wir jetzt ja heiraten, so wie die geheult hat!"  
  
Das war zuviel für Ranma. Ein gewaltiger Knall hallte durch das Haus. Mit entsetzen starrte Ranma auf seine eigene Hand. Er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben ein Mädchen geschlagen, das gehörte sich einfach nicht. Doch soeben hatte er das Tabu gebrochen.  
  
Ukyo sah Ranma völlig entgeistert an. Dann brach sie in Tränen aus und rannte ebenfalls davon. Ranma wollte ihr nachlaufen, doch dann fiel ihm Akane wieder ein.  
  
Ryoga irrte wieder einmal durch die Stadt, auf der Suche nach dem Haus der Tendos. Als er gedankenverloren um eine Ecke bog, lief er genau in ein Mädchen hinein, dass ihm schluchzend entgegen gerannt kam. Beide stürzten hart zu Boden.  
  
Ryoga sprang auf und half dem Mädchen ebenfalls hoch. Mitleidig sah Ryoga das Mädchen an.  
  
Ryoga: „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
  
Das Mädchen nickte nur heftig und wollte weiterlaufen, aber Ryoga hielt es am Arm fest. Dann drückte er dem Mädchen ein Taschentuch in die Hand. Verwundert sah es ihn an und vergaß völlig, weiterzuweinen.  
  
Ryoga: „Ähm…habe ich was falsch gemacht? Ich wollte doch nur behilflich sein!"  
  
Mädchen: „Nein…aber…bei uns in China sind die meisten nicht so freundlich. Nur einer war es…"  
  
Damit brach sie wieder in Tränen aus. Ratlos und verlegen schaute Ryoga sie an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie man mit solch einer Situation umging.  
  
Ryoga: „Öhm…willst du mir vielleicht erzählen, was passiert ist? Vielleicht geht es dir dann ja besser!"  
  
Das Mädchen nickte leicht. Also führte Ryoga es in den Park, wo sie sich auf einer Bank niederließen. Je mehr ihm das Mädchen erzählte, desto mehr hatte er das Gefühl, dass es sich nur um einen Jungen handeln konnte.  
  
Ryoga: „Sag…heißt der Junge zufällig Ranma?"  
  
Ukyo sah ihn erstaunt an.  
  
Ukyo: „Ja! Kennst du ihn?"  
  
Ryoga: „Und ob ich ihn kenne! Er ist mein Freund…mehr oder weniger. Aber dieses Mal ist er wohl ein wenig zu weit gegangen! So was von unverfroren!"  
  
Plötzlich warf sich Ukyo schluchzend an seine Brust.  
  
Ukyo: „Du bist so nett zu mir!"  
  
Verlegen grinsend und knallrot kratzte Ryoga sich am Kopf. Wieder hatte er nicht die leiseste Idee, wie er reagieren sollte. Noch nie war ihm ein weibliches Geschöpf so nah gewesen, wie ihm gerade bewusst wurde.  
  
Und wie immer in solch einer Situation reagierte Ryoga völlig über. Die wildesten Gedanken schwirrten ihm durch den Kopf, irre lachend sah er in die Ferne. Als er allerdings bemerkte, dass Ukyo ihn verwirrt ansah, riss er sich schnell wieder zusammen.  
  
Ryoga: „Wegen Ranma…ich glaube, den kannst du vergessen. Du hättest mal sehen sollen, wie sehr er und Akane, das ist seine Verlobte, sich geküsst haben…"  
  
Ukyo: „Aber diese Akane hat ihm doch eine Ohrfeige gegeben und ist dann weggerannt…"  
  
Weiter kam Ukyo nicht, denn Ryoga sprang auf und lief so schnell er konnte davon. Völlig verwirrt sah Ukyo ihm nach.  
  
Ukyo: *Irgendwie ist er ja ganz süß…aber andererseits ist er auch äußerst komisch…*  
  
Noch verwirrter war Ukyo, als Ryoga plötzlich keine fünf Minuten später völlig außer Atem wieder bei der Parkbank ankam, jedoch aus der anderen Richtung, in die er vorher gelaufen war. Schnaufend ließ Ryoga sich auf die Parkbank fallen.  
  
Ukyo: „Ähm…was ist denn los?"  
  
Ryoga: „Ach…nichts….wie heißt du eigentlich?"  
  
Geschickt lenkte er das Thema von Akane weg.  
  
Ukyo: „Ich bin Ukyo Kuonji. Ich komme aus China, mein Vater ist Okonomiyaki- Bäcker, und ich werde eines Tages in seine Fußstapfen treten. Und du?"  
  
Ryoga: „Ich heiße Ryoga Hibiki."  
  
Ukyo: „Sag mal, Ryoga, wieso bist du denn eben im Kreis gerannt?"  
  
Ryoga kratzte sich wieder einmal verlegen am Kopf.  
  
Ryoga: „Nun ja…du musst wissen, ich habe so gut wie keinen Orientierungssinn. Das liegt irgendwie in der Familie!"  
  
Ukyo: „Ach so! Und wo wolltest du hin?"  
  
Ryoga: „Dir kann ich es ja sagen…ich liebe Akane…und ich dachte, vielleicht habe ich ja noch eine Chance, wenn sie Ranma geschlagen hat. Aber mir ist gerade klar geworden, dass ich nie eine Chance bei ihr haben werde. Den einzigen, den sie liebt, ist Ranma."  
  
Ukyo: „Bei mir ist es fast genauso mit Ranma! Da haben wir ja was gemeinsam!"  
  
Ryoga fiel in ihr Lachen ein.  
  
Ryoga: „Sag mal…was machst du denn jetzt? Hast du irgendwelche Pläne?"  
  
Ukyo: „Ja. Ich glaube, ich werde ein Okonomiyaki-Restaurant hier in Nerima eröffnen."  
  
Ryoga: „Wirklich? Das ist ja toll!"  
  
Ukyo: „Und du? Was willst du machen?"  
  
Ryoga: „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin mein ganzes Leben durch die ganze Welt gelaufen, ohne ein wirkliches Ziel vor Augen zu haben."  
  
Ukyo: „Mh…ich könnte vielleicht noch einen Küchengehilfen oder einen Kellner gebrauchen…hättest du Interesse?"  
  
Ryoga: „Interesse schon, aber ich finde ja noch nicht mal von der Küche zu einem Tisch!"  
  
Ukyo: „So schlimm wird es schon nicht sein! Aber ich muss erst einmal ein passendes Haus finden und Geld von meinem Vater erbeten."  
  
Desto mehr Ukyo Ryoga erklärte, wie sie sich das Restaurant vorstellte, desto mehr begeisterte sich Ryoga für die Idee. Doch dann kam ihn ein schrecklicher Gedanke.  
  
Ryoga: „Ähm, Ukyo? Deine Okonomiyakis…schmecken die denn auch? Also, kannst du die gut machen?"  
  
Ukyo lachte: „Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen! Ich bin so ziemlich die beste Okonomiyaki-Bäckerin aus ganz China! Du kannst dich gerne davon überzeugen!"  
  
Ryoga: „Nein, wenn du es sagst, glaube ich es dir."  
  
Ranma hatte keine Ahnung, wohin Akane gelaufen war. Aber irgendein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er sie am Meer finden würde. Und tatsächlich, auf der höchsten aller Klippen saß sie und starrte auf die tosenden Wellen hinaus. Keuchend sank Ranma auf die Knie. Als er wieder bei Atem war, stand er auf und näherte sich Akane langsam. Er konnte nur ihren Rücken sehen. Aber auch ohne ihr Gesicht zu sehen wusste er, wie sie sich fühlen musste.  
  
Sanft und vorsichtig sprach Ranma sie an.  
  
Ranma: „Akane?"  
  
Mit tränenerstickter Stimme antwortete sie ihm, leise.  
  
Akane: „Verschwinde…"  
  
Ranma: „Akane, lass es mich doch erklären!"  
  
Akane: „Ich habe gesagt, du sollst verschwinden! Hau ab!"  
  
Ranma: „Verdammt Akane! Hör dir doch erst einmal an, was ich zu sagen habe!"  
  
Akane sprang auf und fuhr herum. Sie funkelte ihn wütend an, ihr Gesicht war tränenüberströmt.  
  
Akane: „Dir zuhören? Ich werde dir nie wieder zuhören! ‚Nie wieder!'"  
  
Akane wusste, wie sehr in diese Worte verletzt haben mussten, aber das war ihr egal. Am liebsten würde sie einfach zu ihm hingehen, ihn umarmen und küssen. Aber ihr Stolz ließ es nicht zu. Denn er liebte eine andere. Doch das redete sie sich nur ein, sie wusste eigentlich, dass er nur sie liebte.  
  
Ranma ging einen Schritt auf Akane zu. Akane fauchte ihn an:  
  
„Bleib wo du bist! Oder ich springe!"  
  
Ranmas Augen weiteten sich. Sie wollte doch nicht etwa Selbstmord begehen?  
  
Ranma: „Akane! Bist du des Wahnsinns?"  
  
Akane: „Oh nein! Wer hier des Wahnsinns ist, das bist du! Ich wusste es doch, alle Jungen sind gleich. Du bist nicht anders als die anderen, oh nein! Du bist genau so ein Perverser wie es alle Jungs sind!"  
  
Ranma: „Akane, das ist nicht wahr! Und das weißt du auch!"  
  
Kurz funkelte in Akanes Augen etwas anderes auf. Aber nur so kurz, dass Ranma es nicht richtig deuten konnte. War es Mitleid? Verständnis?  
  
Ranma: „Akane! Ich liebe Ukyo nicht! Mir ist erst eben klar geworden, woher ich sie überhaupt kenne! Ich habe früher oft mit ihr gespielt, aber nur, weil sie sich als Junge ausgegeben hat! Für mich war sie immer nur Ucchan, ein guter Freund. Ich wusste bis heute überhaupt nicht, dass sie ein Mädchen ist!"  
  
Akane sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Sie waren anders als vorher, nicht mehr voller Wut sondern voll Zweifel und Liebe. Akane wusste nicht, ob sie ihm so leicht glauben konnte. Konnte sie ihm vertrauen? Er sagte die Wahrheit, dass fühlte sie. Akane kannte Ranma gut genug.  
  
Ranma starrte Akane verzweifelt an. Würde sie ihm glauben, ihm vertrauen? Wenn nicht, würden sich für ihn die tiefsten Abgründe der Hölle öffnen, das wusste er. Er konnte einfach nicht ohne Akane leben!  
  
Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick machte sich eine unendliche Erleichterung in seinem Körper breit. Denn Akanes Augen sagten für ihn mehr als tausend Worte. Sie waren voller Liebe und Vertrauen. Bei diesem Blick wurden Ranma wieder einmal die Knie weich.  
  
Akane: „Oh Ranma!"  
  
Sie lief auf Ranma zu, der breitete überglücklich die Arme aus, um sie zu empfangen. Doch bevor das geschehen konnte, wurde Akane plötzlich von links und rechts ergriffen und emporgehoben. Entgeistert starrte Ranma die zwei Männer an, die Akane anscheinend entführten. Sie hatten große weiße Flügel auf den Rücken. Sie trugen nur einen Lendenschurz aus weißen Federn, um die Schultern hatten sie Köcher, aus denen weiße Federn von vielen Pfeilen herauslugten. Ihre Mienen waren wie versteinert, Ranma beachteten sie keines Blickes. Akane strampelte wie wild um sich, doch auch das machte ihnen nichts aus.  
  
Die beiden Männer hielten Akane jeder auf einer Seite am Arm fest, sie sah genau in die andere Richtung in die sie flogen. Verzweifelt streckte Akane ihre Hand zu Ranma aus.  
  
Akane: „Ranma! Hilfe!"  
  
Doch Ranma war machtlos. Akane war schon zu weit weg, außerdem würde er die Klippen hinunterstürzen, wenn er nur einen Schritt weitergehen würde. Akane sah verzweifelt mit an, wie Ranma immer kleiner wurde, schließlich war er nur noch als ein kleiner Punkt auf den riesigen Klippen zu erkennen.  
  
Wütend wandte sie ihren Kopf, um ihren Entführern die Meinung zu sagen.  
  
Akane: „Was wollt ihr von mir?"  
  
Die Männer taten, als hätte sie nichts gehört. Unbeirrt flogen sie weiter.  
  
Akane: „Wo bringt ihr mich hin?"  
  
Doch wieder bekam sie keine Antwort. Nach vielen weiteren Kommunikationsversuchen gab Akane es schließlich auf. Resigniert und traurig ließ sie den Kopf hängen.  
  
Ranma ließ sich am Rand der Klippen langsam auf die Knie sinken, dann kippte er vorne über und stützte sich mit den Armen ab. Verzweifelt starrte er in die Tiefen, wo die Wellen tosend gegen die Felsen schlugen. So machtlos hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt. Er musste Akane retten! Bloß wie? Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie hingebracht wurde, und fliegen konnte er auch nicht.  
  
Ihm kamen die Tränen.  
  
Er machte sich wirklich große Sorgen um Akane. Er hatte Angst, dass ihr etwas geschehen könnte. Er wollte sie doch einfach nur wieder in seinen Armen halten!  
  
Schließlich rannte er völlig verzweifelt zurück nach Nerima. Da fiel ihm etwas ein.  
  
Ranma: *Lars kann mir bestimmt helfen! Er kennt ja meine Zukunft, also wird er auch wissen, wie ich Akane retten kann!*  
  
Also stürmte er keuchend und völlig verschwitzt in das Nudelrestaurant. Cologne sah ihn erstaunt an.  
  
Cologne: „Was ist denn passiert?"  
  
Ranma: „Keine Zeit! Wo ist Lars?"  
  
Cologne: „Draußen im Garten!"  
  
Schnell lief Ranma durch die Hintertür nach draußen, wo Lars und Shampoo gerade gegeneinander kämpften. Erstaunt hielten sie inne, als sie Ranma erblickten.  
  
Ranma: „Lars! Ich muss mit dir reden! Alleine!"  
  
Verwundert kam Lars zu ihm, dann gingen sie um das Haus herum und setzten sich auf den Rasen. Ranma ratterte herunter, was geschehen war. Lars ärgerte sich über sich selbst.  
  
Lars: „Verdammt! Ich habe völlig vergessen, dich auf Ukyo vorzubereiten!"  
  
Ranma: „Wie kann ich Akane retten? Das war doch bestimmt auch in den Mangas oder?"  
  
Lars: „Nein, war es nicht! Das verstehe ich nicht…komisch."  
  
Verzweifelt sah Ranma ihn an.  
  
Ranma: „Was soll ich jetzt bloß machen? Ich weiß nicht wo sie ist und fliegen kann ich schon gar nicht!"  
  
Bevor Lars antworten konnte, hörten sie Schreie aus dem Hintergarten. Entsetzt sprangen sie auf.  
  
Lars: „Das ist Shampoo!"  
  
Sie stürmten zurück in den Garten, wo sich für Ranma ein altbekanntes Bild bot. Shampoo war schon zu weit in der Luft, als das man ihr hätte helfen können. Verzweifelt schlug sie um sich, während zwei Männer mit Flügeln sie immer weiter emporhoben.  
  
Verzweifelt rief Shampoo nach Lars, doch der war genauso machtlos, wie Ranma es gewesen war. Schockiert sah er Shampoo nach, bis sie nur noch als ein Fleck am Horizont zu sehen war.  
  
Lars: „Was passiert hier? Was wollen die mit ihr? Sie werden ihr doch wohl nichts antun?"  
  
Zur selben Zeit trafen Ukyo und Ryoga sich wieder einmal im Park. Ukyo hatte endlich ein passendes Haus für ihr Restaurant gefunden und das Geld von ihrem Vater würde auch bald eintreffen.  
  
Schließlich verabschiedeten sie sich und gingen in verschiedene Richtungen davon. Doch kaum hatte Ryoga Ukyo den Rücken zugekehrt, schrie letztere verzweifelt um Hilfe. Ryoga fuhr herum und musste entsetzt mit ansehen, wie Ukyo von zwei fliegenden Männern entführt wurde. Sie schrie verzweifelt um Hilfe. Aber Ryoga war machtlos, was sollte er auch tun?  
  
Erst langsam, dann immer schneller setzte er sich in Bewegung. Er musste ihr helfen!  
  
Plötzlich erspähte Ranma in der Luft wieder drei Gestalten. Er packte Lars beim Arm und zeigte auf die fliegenden Gestalten.  
  
Ranma: „Da! Sie haben schon wieder jemanden entführt!"  
  
Lars: „Es scheint wieder ein Mädchen zu sein!"  
  
Ranma: „Das…das ist ja…Ukyo!"  
  
Sie rannten auf die Straße, außer ihnen schien niemand die mit den riesigen Flügeln flatternden Gestalten bemerkt zu haben. Bis Ryoga vor ihnen um die Ecke gestürmt kam. Er war kurz davor, einfach an ihnen vorbei zu rennen, doch Lars hielt ihn im letzten Augenblick am Arm fest.  
  
Ryoga erzählte ihnen so schnell er konnte, was geschehen war. Lars nickte.  
  
Lars: „Wir haben Ukyo gesehen, wie sie entführt wurde. Aber das ist nicht alles. Akane und Shampoo wurden auch von solchen fliegenden Männern entführt!"  
  
Ryoga: „Was? Verdammt, wir müssen ihnen helfen!"  
  
Ranma: „Ach wirklich? Und wie du kleiner Schlaukopf?"  
  
Lars: „Ranma, jetzt ist keine Zeit für Scherze! Am besten fragen wir Cologne, vielleicht weiß sie etwas über diese komischen Leute!"  
  
Und schon stürmten sie zurück in das Nudelrestaurant. Alle drei redeten gleichzeitig auf Cologne ein, die sie schließlich mit einer Handbewegung zum Verstummen brachte.  
  
Cologne: „Was habe ich dort gehört? Entführt? Wer?"  
  
Wieder fingen alle drei gleichzeitig an, von den Entführungen zu berichten.  
  
Cologne: „Ruhe! Immer nur einer zur Zeit! Lars, was ist passiert?"  
  
Lars berichtete so kurz wie möglich, was sich ereignet hatte.  
  
Cologne: „Männer mit weißen Flügeln sagst du? Und nur mit einem Federlendenschurz bekleidet?"  
  
Cologne runzelte die Stirn.  
  
Ranma: „Weißt du etwas über sie?"  
  
Cologne: „Wenn es die sind, die ich glaube, dann weiß ich einiges über sie. Es ist eine uralte Rasse, die von den Menschen abstammt. Die Legende besagt, dass sie von einem Kind abstammen, dass in der Wildnis aufgewachsen ist, ohne Eltern. Eines Tages wurde dieses Kind von einem Eber verfolgt. Nach einem langen Lauf durch den Wald erreichte dieses Kind schließlich die Klippen, wo es vom Eber in die Enge getrieben wurde.  
  
Es gab keinen Ausweg. Doch die Legende besagt weiter, dass in diesem Augenblick Gott seine schützende Hand über das Kind gehalten hat. Dem Kind wuchsen Flügel, so konnte es sich retten.  
  
Daher verehrt diese Rasse Gott, sie werden auch die Engel auf Erden genannt. Um so nah an Gott wie möglich zu sein haben sie eine große Wolkenstadt errichtet. Niemand hat diese Stadt bisher zu sehen bekommen, die Kikono, wie sie sich selber nennen, würden bis jetzt auch nur so selten gesehen, dass sie wirklich als Legende abgetan wurden."  
  
Ranma: „Oh! Und wie sollen wir jetzt Akane, Shampoo und Ukyo helfen? Und was wollen sie überhaupt mit ihnen?"  
  
Cologne: „Es kann nur einen Grund für diese Entführungen geben:  
  
Der König der Kikono ist verstorben, daher wird sein Sohn nun König. Aber laut den alten Bräuchen der Kikono muss der Prinz verheiratet sein, um König werden zu können. Es ist der Brauch, dass seine Frau eine normale Frau wird.  
  
Dieses Ereignis findet nur einmal in fünfhundert Jahren statt, denn so alt werden die Kikono mindestens."  
  
Ryoga: „Was? Das heißt…"  
  
Cologne: „…dass Akane, Shampoo und Ukyo Anwärterinnen auf die Braut vom Prinzen sind. Ob sie wollen oder nicht. Ich weiß nicht, nach welchen Kriterien die Frauen ausgewählt werden, aber keiner weiß genaueres über dieses Ritual."  
  
Ranma/Lars/Ryoga: „Aber was sollen wir denn jetzt machen?"  
  
Cologne: „Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit…" 


	7. Kikono

Kapitel 7 – Kikono:  
  
Erwartungsvoll und gespannt starrten die drei Jungen Cologne an. Diese genoss die Situation sichtlich und wartete noch ein wenig, um die Spannung zu steigern.  
  
Cologne: „Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit…"  
  
Langsam genervt beugten sich Ranma, Lars und Ryoga vor und starrten sie weiter an.  
  
Cologne: „…Fliegen!"  
  
Die drei Jungen fielen gleichzeitig rückwärts um. Ächzend lagen sie auf dem Boden.  
  
Schließlich rappelten sie sich wieder auf.  
  
Lars: „Hast du vielleicht Nerven! Uns so auf die Folter zu spannen und dann auch noch eine Tatsache zu nennen, die wir sowieso schon wissen!"  
  
Ryoga: „Kannst du uns dann vielleicht sagen, ‚wie' wir bitte fliegen sollen?"  
  
Der Sarkasmus in Ryogas Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Doch Cologne schmunzelte ihn nur an.  
  
Cologne: „Oh ja, das kann ich!"  
  
Schlagartig verstummten die drei und starrten sie wieder an.  
  
Ranma: „Wehe, das ist wieder nur ein Scherz!"  
  
Cologne: „Wie gesagt gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit, nämlich fliegen. Aber es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, ‚wie' ihr fliegt!  
  
Entweder ihr macht von euren Flüchen Gebrauch und lasst euch ebenfalls entführen, wobei die Gefahr natürlich groß ist, dass ihr gar nicht entführt werdet. Oder ihr nehmt euch einfach den Heißluftballon vom Dachboden und macht euch damit auf die Suche nach der Wolkenstadt."  
  
Die drei Jungen sahen sich an und wurden sich ohne Worte sofort einig:  
  
Ranma/Ryoga/Lars: „Wir nehmen den Heißluftballon!"  
  
Eine Stunde später hatten sie den Korb und den zusammengefalteten Ballon vom Dachboden in den Garten gehievt. Lars schaute zu der strahlenden Sonne empor und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
  
Während Ranma und Ryoga den Heißluftballon durch die Flamme mit warmer Luft füllten, suchte Lars in seinem Zimmer noch einige Sachen zusammen und stopfte sie in einen Rucksack. Zu guter letzt streifte er sich seine Ninjaidos über die Hände.  
  
Wieder unten angekommen war der Ballon schon zur Hälfte gefüllt. Cologne wirtschaftete in der Küche und machte ihnen Lunchpakete. Da sie natürlich nicht abreisen konnten, ohne den Tendos bescheid zu sagen, was mit ihrer Tochter geschehen war, und Ryoga seinen Rucksack noch dort hatte, begaben sich die drei zum Haus der Tendos.  
  
Als er von der Tragödie erfuhr, brach Soun in Tränen aus. Genma packte seinen Sohn an der Schulter und sah ihn eindringlich an.  
  
Genma: „Ranma. Du musst Akane retten! Das ist deine Pflicht als ihr Verlobter! Außerdem…"  
  
Nachdem Genma ihn nach fünf Minuten immer noch zuredete, warum er Akane retten musste, hatte Ranma genug. Mit einem Faustschlag ins Gesicht brachte er seinen Vater zum Schweigen.  
  
Ranma: „Verdammt, Pop! Wir haben uns doch schon vorbereitet!"  
  
Da fiel Soun Ranma in die Arme. Tränenbäche flossen ihm aus den Augen.  
  
Soun: „Akane! Meine kleine Akane! Du musst sie retten! Ich weiß, dass du es schaffen kannst!"  
  
Genervt schob Ranma Akanes Vater von sich weg. Kasumi bot sich noch an, ihnen Lunchpakete zu machen, aber die drei Jungen lehnten höflich ab, da Cologne ja schon dabei war, welche zuzubereiten.  
  
Nachdem der Heißluftballon gefüllt war und sie alle nötigen Sachen in ihren Rucksäcken verstaut hatten, klettern alle drei in den Korb unter dem Ballon. Cologne wünschte ihnen noch viel Erfolg, dann vergrößerte Ranma die Flamme auf die höchste Stufe.  
  
Langsam hob der Ballon mit seinen Insassen ab. Immer höher und höher schwebten sie über Nerima. Nachdem sie eine Weile die fantastische Aussicht genossen hatten, fiel Ryoga etwas ein.  
  
Ryoga: „In welche Richtung sind die Kikono geflogen? Dorthin, oder?"  
  
Er deutete mit einem Finger Richtung Meer. Ranma und Lars nickten.  
  
Ryoga: „Na dann, volle Kraft voraus!"  
  
Ranma: „Öhm…wo ist denn hier das Lenkrad?"  
  
Lars schlug ihm gegen den Hinterkopf und lachte.  
  
Lars: „Bei einem Heißluftballon gibt es kein Steuer, er fliegt dahin, wohin der Wind ihn trägt."  
  
Schlagartig hörte er auf zu lachen. Entsetzt starrten sich die drei an. Gleichzeitig fuhren sie herum, befeuchteten einen Finger und streckten den Arm aus, um die Windrichtung zu prüfen. Wieder gleichzeitig drehten sie sich seufzend wieder um.  
  
Lars: „Puh, der Wind bläst genau in die richtige Richtung!"  
  
Ranma: „Ja, aber das kann sich ja noch ändern!"  
  
Ryoga: „Wir müssen halt auf unser Glück vertrauen…"  
  
Wieder genossen sie eine Zeit lang die wunderbare Aussicht auf das Land und später auch immer mehr auf das Meer. Lars und Ryoga wurde es schließlich langweilig. Sie setzten sich und unterhielten sich eine Weile, bis Ranma sie unterbrach.  
  
Ranma: „Seht! Jetzt fliegen wir auf das offene Meer hinaus!"  
  
Ryoga und Lars standen auf und schauten in die Tiefe. Vor ihnen lag das weite Meer, hinter ihnen das Land. Träumerisch starrten sie eine Weile auf das offene Meer hinaus. Da machte sich Lars Magen mit einem lauten Knurren bemerkbar.  
  
Lars: „Mensch habe ich einen Kohldampf! Lasst uns etwas essen."  
  
Die anderen beiden merkten, dass sie mindestens genauso viel Hunger wie Lars hatten. Also fielen sie über die ersten Lunchpakete von Cologne her und stopften sich mit Nudeln voll.  
  
Nach vielen Stunden Ballonflug war ihnen die Lust am Fliegen vergangen. Ryoga war sogar ein wenig grün im Gesicht.  
  
Ryoga: „Ich will endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spüren!"  
  
Lars: „Ja, mir geht es genauso!"  
  
Er ließ seinen Blick erst übers Wasser, dann über den blauen Himmel, der mit einigen Wolken verdeckt war, gleiten. Da erspähte er einige Punkte am Horizont. Ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen, stieß er Ranma neben sich an.  
  
Lars: „Schau mal da! Das sind doch Kikono, oder?"  
  
Ranma: „Ja…und sie kommen auf uns zu!"  
  
Ryoga: „Alles bloß das nicht! Mir ist schon schlecht genug!"  
  
Er machte seiner Übelkeit Ausdruck, indem er sich aus dem Korb beugte und sich kräftig übergab.  
  
Die Kikono kamen schnell näher. Eine Viertelstunde später flatterten sie nur wenige hundert Meter vom Ballon entfernt. Sie zogen ihre Bögen und machten Zeichen, dass sie umdrehen sollten. Lars und Ranma sahen sich an, während Ryoga immer noch über der Kante des Korbes hing.  
  
Lars: „Ich glaube, die wollen, dass wir umkehren. Ansonsten wollen sie uns wohl vom Himmel holen!"  
  
Aber Ranma winkte den Kikono und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Lars um und grinste ihn an.  
  
Ranma: „Das machen die sowieso nicht! Die können uns ja nicht einfach so abschießen!"  
  
Zehn Sekunden später befanden sie sich bereits im freien Fall. Klatschend fielen sie ins Wasser. Lasso, Ranko und P-Chan tauchten prustend auf. Schnell funktionierten sie den Korb zum Schiff um, er schien wasserdicht zu sein. Lasso warf den quietschenden P-Chan schnell hinein, bevor er unterging. Danach kletterte sie mit Ranko hinterher.  
  
Lasso: „Sie können!"  
  
Ranko gab als Antwort nur ein grunzendes Geräusch von sich.  
  
Zu ihrem Glück hatte der Wind gedreht und trieb sie nun zurück Richtung Festland. Leider hatten sie alles dabei, nur kein heißes Wasser. Daher mussten sie in ihren Fluchformen bleiben. Als Ranko und Lasso ihre Oberteile auszogen und über die Kante des Korbes hingen, fiel P-Chan aufgrund der weiblichen Körperteile glatt in Ohnmacht.  
  
Zwei Tage später saßen sie immer noch müde und gelangweilt im Korb. Plötzlich durchfuhr diesen einen Ruck. Sofort sprangen Ranma und Lars auf und fielen sich lachend in die Arme, während P-Chan am Korbboden quiekend im Kreis rannte. Er konnte es zwar nicht sehen, der Freude von Ranma und Lars zu schließen waren sie aber wohl am Festland angekommen.  
  
Doch nachdem sich die erste Freude gelegt hatte und sie sahen, wo sie an die Küste getrieben worden waren, setzte sofort das nächste Murren ein.  
  
Ranko: „Von hier ist das noch mindestens ein Tagesmarsch zurück nach Nerima! Verflucht, wir haben viel zu viel Zeit verloren!"  
  
Daher schulterten sie ihre Rucksäcke und zogen sofort los.  
  
Akane schlug langsam die Augen auf und erblickte eine weiße Decke über sich. Langsam richtete sie sich auf und sah sich um.  
  
Akane: *Wo bin ich bloß?*  
  
Dann fiel ihr wieder ein, was geschehen war. Die Männer mit den Flügeln hatten sie stundenlang fort getragen, bis sie schließlich eingeschlafen war. Und nun war sie hier. Aber wo war hier?  
  
Ein komisches melodisches Säuseln erfüllte den Raum, der komplett weiß gestrichen und ziemlich klein war. Es gab keinerlei Mobiliar in diesem Raum. Sie betrachtete den Boden genauer, er war eigenartig weich aber zugleich unglaublich fest.  
  
Dann stellte sie fest, dass die Wände aus dem gleichen Material bestanden. Sie suchte vergeblich nach einem Ausgang, es gab keinen. Wie war sie dann bloß hier hereingekommen?  
  
Das Säuseln hielt immer noch an, es war nicht unangenehm, im Gegenteil, es wirkte äußerst beruhigend.  
  
Akane: *Kein Wunder, dass ich so gut geschlafen habe!*  
  
Doch dann bekam sie es mit der Angst zu tun. Sie war völlig abgeschottet, es war einfach unmöglich, hier herein oder heraus zu kommen. Sie brach verzweifelt in Tränen aus und drückte sich in eine Ecke. Doch dann fiel ihr Ranma ein.  
  
Akane: *Er ist bestimmt schon auf dem Weg hierher, um mich zu retten!*  
  
Da hörte sie etwas, was sich nach Hilferufen anhörte. Horchend stand Akane auf und legte das Ohr an die Wand. Die Rufe schienen aus einem Nebenraum zu kommen.  
  
Akane: „Hallo? Ist da jemand?"  
  
Die Rufe verstummten. Dann setzten sie wieder ein. Akane durchlief ein ängstlicher Schauer. Denn die Stimme rief nach ‚ihr'.  
  
Akane: „Wer bist du?"  
  
Sie musste gut hinhören, damit sie verstand, was die andere Person sagte. „Ich bin es, Shampoo!"  
  
Akane: „Was? Haben sie dich etwa auch entführt?"  
  
Shampoo: „Ja! Und Ukyo ist auch hier, einen Raum rechts von mir! Wieso hast du so lange nichts gesagt?"  
  
Akane errötete leicht.  
  
Akane: „Ich habe geschlafen!"  
  
Sie mussten wirklich laut rufen und sehr genau hinhören, um sich zu verständigen. Wie sich nach einem längeren Gespräch herausstellte, hatten Shampoo und Ukyo keine Ahnung, was sie hier sollten und befanden sich ebenfalls in einem rundherum abgeschlossenen Raum.  
  
Plötzlich ertönte ein pfeifendes Geräusch, ähnlich dem Säuseln, nur lauter. Erschrocken drehte Akane sich um. Die Wand verformte sich und gab eine Öffnung frei, durch die ein Mann mit Flügeln kam. Wortlos legte er einen Haufen Kleidung auf den Boden und wandte sich dann wieder um.  
  
Akane sprach ihn an und lief ihm hinterher, doch der Mann antwortete nicht. Mit einem Pfeifen verschloss sich die Öffnung wieder. Dann musterte Akane die Kleidung näher.  
  
Akane: *Was soll ich denn damit?*  
  
Da fiel ihr auf, dass sie vollkommen nackt war.  
  
Akane: *Solche…solche…Perverslinge! Was fällt denen ein?*  
  
Die Kleidung stellte sich als weiße Unterwäsche und hübsches weißes Kleid heraus. Schnell schlüpfte Akane hinein.  
  
Akane: *Lieber ‚das' als gar nichts!*  
  
Dann lief sie wieder zu der Seitenwand. Nach kurzem Gespräch stellte sich heraus, dass auch Shampoo und Ukyo nackt gewesen waren und ebenfalls ein weißes Kleid erhalten hatten.  
  
Shampoo: „Was haben die bloß mit uns vor?"  
  
Völlig erschöpft erreichten Ranko, Lasso und P-Chan schließlich wieder ihren Startpunkt, das Nudelrestaurant. Cologne sah sie bestürzt an, als sie das Haus durch die Tür betraten.  
  
Cologne: „Was ist denn passiert?"  
  
Lasso: „Diese verdammten Kikono haben uns vom Himmel geholt!"  
  
Ranko: „Wo gibt es hier heißes Wasser?"  
  
Cologne: „Im Badezimmer. Lars, führ sie hin!"  
  
Wieder in ihrem gewohnten Körper setzten sie sich schließlich mit Cologne zusammen an einen Tisch.  
  
Ranma: „Dann müssen wir wohl doch die heiratswilligen Frauen spielen!"  
  
Cologne: „Das wird jetzt kaum noch möglich sein."  
  
Ranma/Ryoga/Lars: „'Was'?"  
  
Cologne: „Ich sagte, das wird wohl kaum noch möglich sein. Denn die Kikono suchen nur zwei Tage lang nach Bräuten, so ist es der Brauch. Aber mittlerweile sind schon drei Tage seit den Entführungen vergangen. Und wer sagt, dass das der erste Tag ihrer Suche war?"  
  
Niedergeschlagen stützte Ranma den Kopf auf die Hände.  
  
Ranma: „Aber was sollen wir denn jetzt machen? Vielleicht wurden sie ja schon längst verheiratet!"  
  
Ryoga: „Wenn dann wurde nur eine verheiratet. Was machen sie denn überhaupt mit den anderen?"  
  
Cologne: „Das ist das große Mysterium. Bis jetzt ist noch keine von den Kikono wiedergekehrt."  
  
Bestürzt sahen sich die Jungen an. Cologne stand auf.  
  
Lars: „Was machst du?"  
  
Cologne: „Ich gehe zu einem alten Bekannten, vielleicht kommt ihr doch noch in die Wolkenstadt!"  
  
Damit hüpfte sie auf ihrem Stock durch die Tür hinaus. Hoffnungsvoll sahen die drei ihr nach. Ranma seufzte laut.  
  
Ranma: „Wieso musste das denn gerade jetzt passieren, wo Akane und ich endlich zusammengefunden haben?"  
  
Diese Worte versetzten Ryoga einen kleinen Stich im Herzen.  
  
Ryoga: „Tja, Gottes Wille ist unergründlich…"  
  
Lars: „Ryoga, ‚du' glaubst an Gott?"  
  
Verlegen sah Ryoga ihn an.  
  
Ryoga: „Was heißt glauben? Das ist doch nur so ein Sprichwort. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt noch nie über Gott nachgedacht…"  
  
Als Cologne wiederkam, sprangen die Jungen auf.  
  
Ranma: „Wer ist denn dein Bekannter?"  
  
Cologne: „Ein Antiquitätenhändler."  
  
Während Cologne sich an den Tisch setzte, folgten die drei ihr mit verwunderten Blicken. Als sie ein großes Ei mit einem runden Zeichen in einem Nest auf den Tisch legte, sprang Lars auf. Er beachtete nicht einmal seinen Stuhl, der krachend umkippte.  
  
Cologne sah ihn einfach nur an.  
  
Cologne: „Du kennst also das Ei des legendären Phönix?"  
  
Lars: „Ja! Aber was willst du denn damit?"  
  
Cologne: „Es ausbrüten."  
  
Lars: „Was? Aber…das kannst du doch nicht tun! Das kommt einer Katastrophe gleich!"  
  
Cologne: „Nicht, wenn man entsprechende Mittel einsetzt!"  
  
Ranma und Ryoga starrten die beiden und das Ei abwechselnd verwirrt an.  
  
Ranma: „Ähm, worum geht es hier eigentlich?"  
  
Lars: „Aus diesem Ei schlüpft der legendäre Phönix. Das erste Lebewesen, was der Phönix erblickt, erklärt er für einen Tag als seinen Feind."  
  
Cologne: „Sobald er am nächsten Morgen wieder aufwacht, ist er wieder hinter dem Lebewesen hinterher, welches er als erstes zu Augen bekommt. Ihr müsst wissen, dass der Phönix unglaublich groß wird und daher eine große Bedrohung ist. In der Regel dauert es einhundert Jahre, bis der Phönix sein Nest verlässt. Mit den entsprechenden Mitteln kann man diese Zeit aber ziemlich verkürzen.  
  
Man brütet den Phönix aus, indem man ihn auf seinen Kopf setzt. Das Nest lässt sich nicht vom Kopf lösen, bis der Phönix ausgewachsen ist und das Nest verlässt."  
  
Entsetzt schrieen die drei Jungen auf, als Cologne sich das Nest einfach auf den Kopf setzte.  
  
Lars: „Nein! Was hast du…"  
  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn der Raum erstrahlte in einem gleißenden Licht, dass von dem Ei ausging. Man hörte das Ei knacken, kurze Zeit später wurde die Eischale gesprengt und ein kleiner, rundlicher, gelber Vogel erblickte das Licht der Welt.  
  
Bevor er jemanden ansehen konnte, hielt Cologne ihm blitzschnell einen Spiegel vor den Kopf. Lars atmete erleichtert auf. Darauf wäre er nie gekommen! So würde der Phönix für einen Tag erst einmal niemanden angreifen, außer sich selbst natürlich.  
  
Doch der Phönix schien nicht zu begreifen, dass er selbst dort zu sehen war. Er suchte anscheinend einen zweiten Phönix, den er nun zu seinem Feind erklärt hatte. Da aber kein Phönix mehr zu erspähen war, nachdem Cologne den Spiegel weggesteckt hatte, blieb der kleine Phönix einfach ruhig in seinem Nest sitzen.  
  
Cologne: „Der Phönix kann ein ideales Transportmittel sein. Man muss nur wissen, wie man ihn dazu bringt, ihn dorthin zu lenken, wo man hin möchte. Das kann man ziemlich leicht nach einem uralten Prinzip erreichen.  
  
Aber zuerst muss ich ihm noch einige meiner Spezialpillen verabreichen, durch die er schon morgen früh ausgewachsen sein wird!"  
  
Cologne zog aus einer ihrer Taschen einen kleinen Beutel hervor und schüttete deren Inhalt auf den Tisch. Kleine runde Pillen rollten über den Tisch.  
  
Cologne: „Jeder Phönix hat Hunger, sobald er das Licht der Welt erblickt. Das Problem ist nur, ihm klar zu machen, dass das hier etwas zu essen ist und gut schmeckt! Wir können die Pillen ohne Probleme essen, aber…"  
  
Ranma: „Nichts leichter als das!"  
  
Er schnappte sich eine Pille und warf sie sich in den Mund. Er fing an zu kauen, doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden hörte er damit auf. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er in die Runde. Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen hinunter. Er spuckte die Pille aus und fing dann wahnsinnig laut an zu brüllen.  
  
Entgeistert starrten Lars und Ryoga ihn an, Cologne lachte nur.  
  
Cologne: „Warum lässt du mich auch nie zu Ende reden?"  
  
Ranma rannte wie ein Irrer in die Küche und ließ sich literweise Wasser aus dem Wasserhahn in den Mund laufen. Während Lars und Ryoga die Küche anstarrten, aus der Schreie, Flüche und das Rauschen von Wasser ertönten, wandte sich Cologne an sie.  
  
Cologne: „Diese Pillen sind so scharf, dass es nicht zu ertragen ist. Erst nach frühestens zwei Stunden schwächt das Brennen ab."  
  
Ryoga: „Aber wie sollen wir dem Phönix dann klarmachen, dass sie gut schmecken?"  
  
Ranma rannte schreiend an ihnen vorbei aus dem Haus.  
  
Cologne: „Das ist das große Problem. Dem Phönix macht die Schärfe nichts aus, es schmeckt ihm sogar. Aber es gibt keine Möglichkeit, die Schärfe der Pillen abzuschwächen. Man kann nur versuchen, es auszuhalten und Gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen."  
  
Lars nahm entschlossen eine Pille in die Hand.  
  
Lars: „Das wird ja wohl zu schaffen sein!"  
  
Er setzte sich gegenüber von Cologne und dem Phönix hin und schob sich die Pille demonstrativ in den Mund.  
  
Lars: „Mhhhh schmeckt das gut! Das ist aber wirklich deli…"  
  
Er wurde knallrot im Gesicht, Tränen rannen ihm die Wangen hinunter. Dann kippte er mitsamt dem Stuhl rückwärts um.  
  
Ryoga sah Lars entsetzt dabei zu, wie der mit hochrotem Kopf auf und nieder sprang, im Kreis rannte und auf die Wände einschlug. Schließlich verschwand er in der Küche, wo wieder das Rauschen von Wasser und allerlei andere nichts Gutes verheißende Geräusche ertönten.  
  
Ryoga schluckte schwer.  
  
Cologne: „Jetzt liegt alles an dir. Du musst es nur kurze Zeit aushalten, du musst einfach die Ganze Zeit beteuern, wie gut es dir schmeckt. Dann stehst du einfach auf und sagst, dass du satt bist."  
  
Zitternd nahm Ryoga eine Pille in die Hand. Schwer atmend näherte er seine Hand dem Mund.  
  
Ryoga: *Wenn selbst Ranma so ausgeflippt ist, wie scharf müssen die Dinger dann sein?*  
  
Er wischte den Gedanken beiseite und versuchte zu lächeln, was ihm aber nicht wirklich gelang. Eher sah es aus wie eine Grimasse.  
  
Ryoga: „Die sehen aber lecker aus!"  
  
Er steckte sich die Pille in den Mund und fing an zu kauen. Sofort schossen ihm Tränen in die Augen, sein Kopf färbte sich knallrot. Er krallte sich mit seinen Händen am Tisch fest und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Krampfhaft würgte er einige Komplimente über den Geschmack der Pillen hervor.  
  
Ryoga: „D-Die…sch-sch-sch-schme-schmecken…g-gut! Wirk-Wirklich g-g-gu-gut!"  
  
Ryoga wollte eigentlich langsam aufstehen, aber die Schärfe der Pillen war einfach zu stark. Mit einem Ruck stand er kerzengerade. Hinter ihm fiel polternd der Stuhl zu Boden, er bemerkte es gar nicht.  
  
Ryoga: „Ich…Ich…b-b-bi-bin s-s-satt!"  
  
Er ging langsam davon, wurde immer schneller und stürmte schließlich in die Küche, wo Lars sich mittlerweile so über die Theke gelegt hatte, dass sein Kopf in der Spüle lag und das Wasser aus dem Wasserhahn ihm direkt in den Rachen lief.  
  
Ryoga fing an zu brüllen und schlug auf die Schränke ein, um sich von dem scharfen Geschmack in seinem Mund durch den Schmerz in den Händen abzulenken. Sein einziger Gedanke war:  
  
*'Wasser'! Ich brauche ‚Wasser'!*  
  
Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Er rannte zur Spüle und bog den Wasserhahn hoch, so dass der Wasserstrahl jetzt ihm anstatt Lars direkt in den Mund schoss. Lars schoss gurgelnd mit dem Kopf hoch und knallte mit voller Wucht gegen den nun waagerechten Wasserhahn.  
  
Augenblicklich fiel er in Ohnmacht.  
  
Cologne nahm derweil ungeachtet der Geräusche aus der Küche eine der Pillen in die Hand und hielt sie dem Phönix über sich vor den Schnabel. In diesem Augenblick kam Ranma schreiend wieder herein gerannt und stürmte wieder in die Küche.  
  
Erleichtert seufzte Cologne auf, als der Phönix ihr die Pille aus der Hand pickte.  
  
Cologne: *Das wäre geschafft! Ryoga hat seine Sache wirklich gut gemacht. Der Rest ist ein Kinderspiel!*  
  
Zwei Stunden später lagen drei völlig erschöpfte Jungen mehr als dass sie saßen auf dem Sofa gegenüber von Cologne. Nachdem Cologne sie gefragt hatte, ob sie alle Sachen für die Reise gepackt hätten, nickten sie matt.  
  
Cologne: „Dann legt euch am besten schlafen, ihr müsst euch erst einmal ordentlich erholen. Den Rest erledige ich für euch!"  
  
Ächzend standen die drei auf und schlurften die Treppe hinauf. Als die drei sich in Shampoos Zimmer kraftlos zu Boden sinken ließen, fuhr Lars sich noch einmal kurz über seine schmerzende Beule auf der Stirn. Er dachte noch kurz an Shampoo, doch dann war er schon eingeschlafen.  
  
Akane wachte durch das pfeifende Geräusch auf. Irgendwann war sie wieder eingeschlafen, auf diesem stabilen aber dennoch so weichen Boden.  
  
Ein Kikono stand in der Öffnung und machte ihr ein Zeichen, mit ihm zu kommen. Zögernd rappelte Akane sich auf, dann trat sie durch die Öffnung hinaus. In demselben Augenblick traten rechts von ihr Shampoo und Ukyo aus ihren Räumen heraus, auch sie begleitet von einem Kikono.  
  
Als Akane die beiden sah, wollte sie zu ihnen laufen, doch der Kikono hielt sie zurück. Schweigend griffen die Kikono die Mädchen am Arm und setzten sich in Bewegung. Auf einem langen Fußmarsch erblickten sie viel von der Wolkenstadt, ohne zu wissen, wo sie sich befanden. Überall wimmelte es von Kikono. Auch vielen Frauen begegneten sie. Alle waren sie wunderschön und trugen nur einen weißen Lendenschurz aus Federn. Ihre Brüste waren ebenfalls durch einen Federschmuck verdeckt.  
  
Die Wolkenstadt war gewaltig. Wirklich alles war aus dem weißen Material wie die Räume der drei Mädchen erbaut. In die Decke waren oft regenbogenfarbige Fenster eingebettet, wodurch alles in einem bunten Licht erstrahlte.  
  
Schließlich gelangten sie an eine große Wand, vor der zwei Kikono wache hielten. Mit einem komischen Singsang verständigten sich die Kikono kurz. Dann bildete sich in der Wand eine große Öffnung in der Form eines Tores.  
  
Die Kikono führten sie hinein. Die Mädchen blieben erstaunt stehen ob der Schönheit, die sich ihnen bot. Sie befanden sich in einem riesigen runden Saal. Über ihren Köpfen befanden sich große farbige Fenster und tauchten so das Treiben im Saal in ein wunderschönes Licht.  
  
Langsam schweiften die Blicke der drei Mädchen über den Saal hinweg. Sie befanden sich auf einem Podest gesäumt von einem Geländer, links und rechts von ihnen führten gebogene Treppen hinab in das bunte Treiben.  
  
In dem Saal befanden sich ausschließlich normale Frauen, die von Kikonofrauen zu Recht gemacht wurden. Die Kikono, die die Mädchen hierher gebracht hatten, verschwanden wieder durch die Öffnung, ohne dass die drei Mädchen es merkten. Diese fühlten sich plötzlich am Arm gegriffen. Im nächsten Augenblick waren sie schon auf dem Weg in das bunte Treiben, gezogen von drei Kikonofrauen.  
  
An einem runden Whirlpool zogen die drei Kikonofrauen den Mädchen ohne jegliche Scham die einfachen weißen Kleider aus. Zuerst wehrten sich Shampoo, Akane und Ukyo, doch schließlich gaben sie nach. Die Kikonofrauen drückten sie in den Whirlpool. Dann verschwanden sie.  
  
Verwundert saßen die drei Mädchen in dem Pool. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Doch dann gaben sie sich dem blubbernden Wasser hin. Nach viel zu kurzer Zeit wie ihnen schien, kamen die Kikonofrauen zurück.  
  
Sie reichten ihnen Handtücher. Nachdem sie sich abgetrocknet hatten, erhielten sie neue Unterwäsche aus Federn, die Dessous ziemlich ähnelten. Argwöhnisch betrachtete Akane sich in einem großen Spiegel. Sie hatte noch nie Dessous getragen, aber sie fand, dass es ihr stand.  
  
Shampoo und Ukyo schien es nicht anders zu ergehen.  
  
Doch schon wurden sie nur in Unterwäsche bekleidet weiter durch den Saal gezogen. Doch keinen schien das zu stören, denn dafür war der Saal anscheinend da.  
  
Die drei Kikonofrauen überließen Shampoo, Akane und Ukyo drei anderen Kikonofrauen, die anscheinend für Kleider zuständig waren. Akane wurde so oft etwas Neues angezogen, dass ihr ganz schwindelig wurde. Fast alle Kleider waren aus Federn hergestellt oder damit geschmückt.  
  
Irgendwann nickte die Kikonofrau, die Akane in die verschiedenen Kleider gezwängt hatte, zufrieden. Sie schob Akane vor einen Spiegel, in dem sie sich kaum wieder erkannte.  
  
Sie hatte ein weißes Federkleid an, dass einem Hochzeitskleid ähnlich eine lange Schleppe hatte, der Bauch war allerdings unbedeckt. Die Schultern und Arme waren ebenfalls frei.  
  
Akane drehte und wendete sich und lachte ihr Spiegelbild erfreut an, während ihr die Kikonofrau lächelnd dabei zusah.  
  
Dann sah sich Akane nach Shampoo und Ukyo um. Die beiden waren wohl auch gerade fertig geworden. Shampoo war ziemlich unbekleidet. Sie trug einen Federlendenschurz, ihre Brüste waren durch ein erstaunlich symmetrisches Gewirr von Federn bedeckt. Allerdings war ihr Körper komplett mit einem hauchdünnen Schleier bedeckt.  
  
Auch Ukyo erkannte Akane kaum wieder. Um ihre Beine rankten sich dünne Fäden, an denen Federn hingen. Diese Fäden waren in einem komplizierten Muster um die Beine gewickelt.  
  
Ukyo trug einen Lendenschurz aus weißen Federn mit einem Hauch von rosa.  
  
Ihr Oberteil bestand ebenfalls aus Fäden mit rosa angehauchten Federn. Es waren unzählig viele, verwoben in einem weiteren komplizierten Muster.  
  
Akane: „Ihr seht…einfach toll aus!"  
  
Shampoo: „Danke. Du bist aber auch äußerst betörend!"  
  
Shampoo grinste an, Akane lächelte zurück. Doch schon fühlten sie sich wieder gepackt, und weiter ging es. Nach kurzer Zeit waren sie anscheinend an ihrem Ziel, denn sie wurden in drei Friseurstühle gedrückt.  
  
Nach ungefähr einer Stunde bekam Akane einen Spiegel vor das Gesicht gehalten. Ihre Frisur war die Gleiche, allerdings hatte die Kikonofrau an einigen Stellen kleine weiche Federn in ihr Haar eingewoben. Außerdem glänzte und schimmerte ihr Haar wunderschön.  
  
Nach einer ausgiebigen Betrachtung ihrer Haare wandte sie sich zu Shampoo und Ukyo um. Letztere hatte die Haare nun hochgesteckt, ebenfalls wieder einmal mit Federn geschmückt. Shampoos Frisur war ebenfalls so wie vorher, nur schienen auch ihre Haare in neuem Glanz, versehen mit einigen Federn.  
  
Zur selben Zeit weckte Cologne Lars, Ranma und Ryoga. Müde blickten sie Cologne an, die schon am frühen Morgen frisch wie eh und je wirkte.  
  
Cologne: „Los, aufstehen! Schon bald geht eure Reise los!"  
  
Diese Worte ließen die drei Jungen sofort hellwach werden. Eilig sprangen sie auf und zogen sich an. Sie stürmten nach unten, wo Cologne bereits Frühstück zubereitet hatte. Erst jetzt fiel ihnen auf, dass der Phönix nicht mehr auf Colognes Kopf war.  
  
Ranma: „Wo ist denn der Phönix hin?"  
  
Cologne: „Der ist draußen im Garten. Esst schnell zu Ende, ihr müsst so bald wie möglich los!"  
  
Schnell schaufelten die drei das Frühstück in sich hinein. Dann holten sie sich noch schnell ihre Rucksäcke und Lars streifte sich wieder einmal die Ninjaidos über die Hände.  
  
Dann gingen sie zusammen mit Cologne in den Garten. Der Phönix war mindestens so groß wie das Haus geworden. Erstaunt sahen die drei Jungen an ihm hinauf.  
  
Cologne: „Los, rauf mit euch!"  
  
Sie fingen an, die Seite des Phönix zu erklimmen, wobei sie sich an den gelben Federn festkrallten. Cologne folgte ihnen.  
  
Cologne: „Als er heute morgen aufgewacht ist, hat er als erstes sich selber im Spiegel erblickt. Sobald er also sich selber oder ein Abbild von sich selber sieht, jagt er ihm sofort nach.  
  
Ich habe gestern noch ein Foto von ihm gemacht und in Posterformat entwickeln lassen. Hier ist es, befestigt an einem sehr langen Stock.  
  
Damit könnt ihr den Phönix ganz einfach in die Richtung bewegen, in die ihr wollt. Ihr müsst das Poster nur entsprechend vor seinem Kopf halten. Viel Glück!"  
  
Damit sprang sie vom Phönix hinunter, während Ranma, Ryoga und Lars ihr verblüfft nachsahen.  
  
Ryoga: „Das ich darauf nicht gekommen bin!"  
  
Lars: „Jetzt kein langes Gerede, lasst uns endlich los fliegen!"  
  
Ranma schnappte sich den Stock und hielt ihn vor die Augen des Phönix, der sofort wild an zu flattern fing und sich in die Luft erhob. Die drei Jungen legten sich hin und hielten sich am Gefieder von dem riesigen Vogel fest. Dann drehte Ranma den Stock nach rechts, so dass der Phönix auf das Meer zusteuerte.  
  
Akane, Ukyo und Shampoo wurden an das andere Ende des Saales geführt. Eine weitere Öffnung erschien, dann wurden sie in einen kleineren, aber nicht minder schönen Saal geführt.  
  
Viele andere Frauen, die anscheinend auch hierher gebracht wurden, standen in dem Raum und unterhielten sich. Ein Mädchen vor ihnen drehte sich zu ihnen um.  
  
Mädchen: „Hallo! Wisst ihr, warum wir hier sind?"  
  
Shampoo: „Nein, keine Ahnung! Was soll das Ganze hier überhaupt?"  
  
Mädchen: „Das weiß anscheinend keine hier. Alle wurden entführt und ohne Erklärung hierher gebracht!"  
  
Da ertönte von irgendwoher ein Gong. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes betrat ein Kikono durch eine Öffnung den Raum. Er trat neben die Öffnung, verbeugte sich tief und zeigte mit seinen Armen auf die Öffnung.  
  
Kikono: „Der ehrenwerte Prinz der Kikono, Kukiko der Erste!"  
  
Ein junger Kikono mit prachtvollen Federgewändern umhüllt betrat den Raum. Er ging mit neutraler Miene auf die vielen Frauen zu, die unwillkürlich zurückwichen.  
  
Kukiko: „Das sind alle hundert?"  
  
Ein weiterer Kikono trat hervor und verbeugte sich tief.  
  
„Ja, Prinz Kukiko!"  
  
Kukiko: „Sehr gut, sehr gut. Eine ausgezeichnete Wahl, wie mir scheint."  
  
Ukyo: „Ihr sprecht unsere Sprache?"  
  
Erstaunt drehte sich der Prinz zu Ukyo um, der dieser Ausruf aus Versehen entfahren war. Langsam schritt Kukiko auf sie zu, dann fasste er sie beim Kinn und lächelte sie an.  
  
Kukiko: „Natürlich, meine Süße! Wir haben noch eine weitere Sprache, die ist aber nur da, damit nicht verstanden wird, was wir sagen."  
  
Dann wandte er sich wieder ab und schritt zurück in die Mitte des Raumes. Er rieb sich die Hände und ließ seinen Blick über die Frauen schweifen.  
  
Kukiko: „Ich darf euch jetzt bitten, euch in eine lange Reihe aufzustellen!"  
  
Verwundert taten die Frauen, wie ihnen geheißen. Dann ging Prinz Kukiko an den Anfang der Reihe und fing an, sie entlangzugehen, wobei er immer wieder auf eine zeigte.  
  
Kukiko: „Die hier. Die auch…"  
  
Er wirkte dabei ziemlich gelangweilt. Shampoo, Akane und Ukyo gehörten alle drei zu den Ausgewählten. Als Kukiko die Reihen abgegangen war, stellte er sich wieder in die Mitte des Raumes.  
  
Kukiko: „Das müssten fünfundzwanzig gewesen sein, wie es der Sitte entspricht. Richtig?"  
  
Der Kikono, der für die ausgezeichnete Wahl der Frauen gelobt worden war, trat wieder vor.  
  
Kikono: „Ja, Prinz Kukiko!"  
  
Kukiko: „Gut. Zur Belohnung darfst du dir zuerst eine aussuchen."  
  
Damit drehte sich der Prinz um und verließ den Raum wieder. Der Kikono, der den Prinz angekündigt hatte, stellte sich vor die Frauen.  
  
Kikono: „Ich bin Kimoka. Darf ich die von dem Prinzen ausgewählten Damen bitten, mit mir zu kommen?"  
  
Mit einer einladenden Geste deutete er auf eine Öffnung an der Seite des Raumes. Als Akane durch die Öffnung ging, hörte sie noch:  
  
„Die hier möchte ich."  
  
Anscheinend hatte sich der Kikono zur Belohnung schon eine Frau ausgesucht, was auch immer das heißen sollte. Die fünfundzwanzig Mädchen standen jetzt in einem kleineren Raum. Kimoka stellte sich wieder vor sie.  
  
Kimoka: „Ihr fragt euch sicher, warum ihr hier seid. Nun, diese Frage ist schnell beantwortet. Ihr seid alle Anwärterinnen auf die Braut von Prinz Kukiko und seid bis in die engere Auswahl gekommen. Sobald ihr den Prinzen heiratet, wird er zum König, ihr zur Königin.  
  
Also strengt euch an, die weitere Auslese wird ziemlich schwer. Nur zur Erinnerung: Ihr seid jetzt Rivalinnen!"  
  
Ranma, Ryoga und Lars flogen immer noch auf dem Phönix durch die Lüfte. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, wie sie die Wolkenstadt finden sollten und ob sie überhaupt mit bloßem Auge zu erkennen war.  
  
Lars: „Lasst uns doch mal etwas höher fliegen, das ist ja schließlich eine Wolkenstadt."  
  
Also ließ Ranma den Phönix noch höher steigen. Nach einer Weile hatten sie die Höhe der Wolken erreicht.  
  
Der Wind fegte ihnen um die Ohren, das Atmen fiel immer schwerer. Immer wieder durchflogen sie Wolken. Gerade als sie wieder tiefer fliegen wollten, da sie kaum noch Luft bekamen, tauchte vor ihnen eine riesige Wolke auf. Bevor sie reagieren konnten, flogen sie schon mitten hinein.  
  
Und was ihre Augen dort erblickten, ließ ihnen eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen. Denn sie hatten die Wolkenstadt gefunden. Dies war keine richtige Wolke, es war nur eine Außenhülle, die die Wolkenstadt vor fremden Blicken schützen sollte.  
  
Ranma ließ den Phönix in der Wolke über der Stadt kreisen. Sie war gigantisch, überall ragten Türme und hohe Aufbauten auf. Aber die ganze Stadt war aus einem weißen Stoff erbaut, der stark an Wolken erinnerte und trotzdem fest schien.  
  
Ryoga, der plötzlich keine Atemprobleme mehr verspürte, ließ seinen Blick über die vielen Gebäude schweifen. Niemand war zu sehen, denn es schien draußen auch gar keine Wege zu geben, alles war durch Tunnel miteinander verbunden.  
  
Ryoga: „Wo landen wir denn am Besten?"  
  
Ranma: „Landen? Ich glaube kaum, dass der Phönix das mitmacht. Früher oder später würde er verschwinden."  
  
Lars: „Dann müssen wir wohl abspringen! Aber wo?"  
  
Ryoga: „Die ganze Stadt ist ein riesiger abgeschlossener Komplex. Irgendwo muss es doch einen Eingang geben!"  
  
Ranma: „Willst du einfach anklopfen und reinmarschieren oder was?"  
  
Lars: „Da sind doch überall Fenster in den Dächern. Da können wir doch einsteigen, mit der Gefahr, dass sie uns dadurch bemerken."  
  
Ryoga: „Das müssen wir halt riskieren."  
  
Also ließ Ranma den Phönix so flach wie möglich über das Flachdach eines der Gebäude fliegen. Im richtigen Augenblick ließen sie sich von dem Rücken des Phönix rutschen und landeten auf dem Dach, das sie eigenartigerweise weich auffing.  
  
Auf dem Dach waren in regelmäßigen Abständen bunte viereckige Fenster in zwei Reihen eingelassen. Ranma kniete sich vor einem nieder und versuchte krampfhaft zu erkennen, was sich in dem Gebäude befand. Aufgrund der farbigen Tönung war das aber alles andere als leicht.  
  
Ranma: „Da drinnen ist niemand…nur irgendetwas Rundes."  
  
Ryoga: „Na dann los!"  
  
Er trat mit dem Fuß nach der Scheibe, die klirrend brach. Scherben rieselten zu Boden.  
  
Lars: „Unauffälliger geht es wohl nicht…"  
  
Sie sprangen durch das Fenster hinab in den Raum. In langen Reihen standen weiße mannshohe Eier.  
  
Ranma: „Was zum Teufel ist das?"  
  
Lars: „Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich hier raus…das sind Kokons!"  
  
Derweil zogen sich Akane, Ukyo und Shampoo wieder um. Alle Mädchen hatten einheitliche Kampfanzüge, bestehend aus einem roten, weiten Federoberteil und einer ebenso weiten weißen Federhose, bekommen.  
  
Ukyo: „Ich komme mir vor wie ein Huhn!"  
  
Akane gelang es, ein kleines Lächeln zustande zu bringen. Ihr war ganz und gar nicht nach Scherzen zumute. Sie hatte überhaupt keine Lust, diesen arroganten Prinzen zu heiraten. Sie war schließlich schon mit Ranma verlobt, nach dem sie sich sehnte. Shampoo ging es genauso.  
  
Akane: „Ich bin sicher, Ranma und Lars holen uns hier raus!"  
  
Shampoo: „Das hoffe ich auch!"  
  
Ukyo: „Ach, und wie sollen die das bitte machen? Die können ja schließlich nicht fliegen!"  
  
Betroffen sahen sich Akane und Shampoo an. Da kam Kimoka wieder herein. Er blickte in die Runde und klatschte in die Hände.  
  
Kimoka: „Wie ich sehe, habt ihr euch alle umgezogen. Die Stunde der Entscheidung rückt immer näher, alle Bewohner der Wolkenstadt sind schon versammelt im Saal der Hölle! Also lasst uns den Spaß beginnen!"  
  
Er brach in wildes Gelächter aus, dass sich immer mehr ins dämonische wandelte. Genau dasselbe ging mit seinem Körper vor sich. Seine weißen Flügel färbten sich dunkelrot, Schuppen bildeten sich anstatt der Federn, die zu Boden fielen. Am gesamten Körper bildeten sich dunkelrote Schuppen, seine Hände wurden zu Krallen.  
  
Aber das schlimmste war sein Gesicht. Aus dem freundlichen Lächeln wurde eine höhnisch grinsende Grimasse, grüne Augen mit schwarzen Pupillen leuchteten den Mädchen entgegen.  
  
Als er seinen Mund aufriss, um wieder höhnisch zu lachen, waren kurz schleimige, lange und schmutzige Reißzähne zu sehen.  
  
Kimoka ließ eine Peitsche über ihren Köpfen knallen. Verängstigt drängten sich die Mädchen aneinander und starrten das Monster entsetzt und angewidert an.  
  
Kimoka: „Raus mit euch! Jetzt geht es doch erst richtig los!"  
  
Wieder lachte er grölend und ließ seine Peitsche ein weiteres Mal knallen. Kreischend liefen die Mädchen an ihm vorbei. Immer noch wie irre lachend und mit der Peitsche knallend trieb Kimoka sie durch einen langen Gang, der schließlich in einen kleinen Raum mündete. Von irgendwoher erklangen Geräusche, die Akane einen Schauer über den Rücken jagten. Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass Ranma hier wäre.  
  
Kimoka näherte sich langsam der Wand gegenüber des Ganges. Dämonisch kichernd blieb er schließlich in einer Ecke stehen.  
  
Kimoka: „Euer großer Auftritt ist gekommen! Ich freue mich schon zu sehen, wie ihr euer Leben aushaucht!"  
  
Schallend lachte er wieder. Dann drehte er sich zu der Ecke hin und berührte eine bestimmte Stelle.  
  
Keuchend standen die drei Jungen vor der Öffnung, die in den Raum mit den Kokons führte. Die meisten dieser Türen öffneten sich selbstständig, sobald man in ihre Nähe kam.  
  
Ryoga: „Kokons? Bist du ganz sicher?"  
  
Lars: „Hast du nicht die Fäden gesehen, aus denen die bestanden?"  
  
Ranma: „Das ist doch jetzt egal! Wir sollten uns lieber auf die Suche nach den Mädchen machen!"  
  
Vorsichtig schlichen sie durch die Gänge. Irgendwann blieb Ranma, der vorweg ging, stehen.  
  
Ryoga flüsterte: „Was ist?"  
  
Ranma: „Ich weiß nicht…Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht! Die ganze Stadt ist wie ausgestorben! Wo sind denn die ganzen Kikono?"  
  
Lars: „Das will ich lieber gar nicht erst herausfinden! Lasst uns weitergehen!"  
  
Doch schon nach einigen Metern blieb Ranma wieder stehen. Genervt verdrehte Ryoga die Augen.  
  
Ryoga: „Was ist denn jet…"  
  
Doch Ranma schnitt ihm mit einer schnellen Handbewegung das Wort ab.  
  
Ranma: „Ruhe! Hört ihr das nicht?"  
  
Ryoga und Lars horchten nervös. Erst hörten sie überhaupt nichts, doch dann vernahmen sie es auch: Eine Art Rauschen.  
  
Lars: „Was zum Teufel ist das denn schon wieder?"  
  
Ranma zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
Ranma: „Ich habe keine Ahnung! Es ist noch zu weit weg. Lasst uns der Sache auf den Grund gehen, vielleicht finden wir dort auch Akane und die anderen beiden!"  
  
Lars und Ryoga zuckten die Schultern und folgten Ranma. Sie wussten, dass es nichts bringen würde, ihn zu etwas anderem zu überreden.  
  
Irgendwann kamen sie an das Ende eines weiteren langen Ganges. Von der anderen Seite kam eindeutig das Rauschen. Doch nachdem Lars etwas länger hingehört hatte, fiel ihm auf, dass das gar kein Rauschen war. Es war Gebrüll, Gekreische und Gejohle.  
  
Langsam öffnete sich die Wand vor den Mädchen. Ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm scholl ihnen entgegen. Doch bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnten, wurden sie schon hinausgedrängt. Was Akane dort erblickte, ließ ihr einen weiteren eiskalten Schauer den Rücken hinunterjagen. Stolpernd drehte sie sich um die eigene Achse, um den kompletten Saal zu erfassen.  
  
Sie befanden sich in einer Art riesigem Stadion. Die Zuschauer befanden sich zwanzig Meter über ihnen auf riesigen Tribünen, getrennt von den Mädchen durch ein Gitter. Das grauenerregendste war, dass die Zuschauer alle aussahen wie Kimoko. Dazu kreischten und pfiffen, schrieen und brüllte, johlten und riefen sie und erzeugten so einen ohrenbetäubenden Krach, der durch Trommeln und das Schlagen gegen die Gitter noch lauter wurde.  
  
Ängstlich sah Akane sich dann um, wo sie sich überhaupt befanden. Das Stadion war unglaublich lang, nur schwer konnte Akane die Leute auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite erkennen. Dafür war es in der Breite wesentlich kleiner, allerhöchstens einhundert Meter.  
  
Dann ertönte von irgendwoher eine gewaltige Stimme, die all das Tosen noch übertönte.  
  
„Der große Augenblick ist wieder da, der Tag, den ihr alle sehnsüchtig erwartet habt! Endlich ist es soweit. Der Kampf um den Prinzen beginnt!"  
  
Das Tosen stieg noch mehr an, es war kaum noch zu ertragen.  
  
„Und hier noch einmal die Regeln: Die fünfundzwanzig Favoritinnen müssen versuchen, heil an das andere Ende des Parcours zu gelangen. Wer zuerst die andere Seite erreicht, ist es würdig genug, unseren ehrenwerten Prinzen Kukiko den Ersten zu heiraten und ihn so zum König der Kikono zu machen!  
  
Natürlich ist das alles andere als leicht, dafür haben wir gesorgt! Und natürlich sind alle Mittel erlaubt!"  
  
Während das Tosen sich in einen Orkan verwandelte, starrten sich die fünfundzwanzig Mädchen entsetzt an. Hier ging es anscheinend um Leben und Tod!  
  
Verzweifelt schaute Ukyo sich um. Sie waren eingeschlossen in einem riesigen Käfig. Zwanzig Meter hohe Wände trennten sie von den Zuschauern, die an den Gittern zerrten und ihre Zähne daran wetzten. Das Tor, durch das sie hereingekommen waren, war verschwunden, eine nackte kalte Wand starrte ihr schmutzig entgegen.  
  
Es gab kein Entrinnen.  
  
Ranma, Ryoga und Lars hatten die Ansprache durch die Wand ebenfalls gehört. Ohne weiter nachzudenken stürmten sie durch die Tür, die sich vor ihnen öffnete. Der gewaltige Lärm drang bis in ihr Herz vor.  
  
Sie standen auf einer der seitlichen Tribünen, tief unter ihnen und durch ein Gitter getrennt standen fünfundzwanzig Mädchen. Ryoga zeigte auf sie und rief etwas, was in dem Lärm aber unterging.  
  
Lars Blick folgte seinem Finger. Dann erspähte er Shampoo. Erst jetzt bemerkten sie die Monster, von denen der ohrenbetäubende Lärm herrührte. Doch auch die Monster hatten nur Augen für die Mädchen und johlten wie eine betrunkene Meute. Sie bemerkten die drei Jungen überhaupt nicht.  
  
Verzweifelt überlegte er, wie er Shampoo helfen könnte. Doch in dem Augenblick stoben die Mädchen unten kreischend auseinander. Denn hinter ihnen waren etliche Öffnungen in der Wand erschienen, durch die stierähnliche Monster stürmten.  
  
Shampoo riss Akane mit sich, die nur starr vor Entsetzen dastand. Ukyo rannte neben ihnen her. Ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig, als in Richtung Parcours davonzulaufen.  
  
Vor ihnen tat sich eine große Schräge auf, die sich über die gesamte Breite des Stadions erzog. Diese Schräge verdeckte die Sicht auf die Sachen dahinter und musste anscheinend erklommen werden, was alles andere als leicht war. Während Shampoo, Ukyo und Akane noch darauf zustürmten, erreichten die ersten Mädchen die Schräge schon und stürmten hinauf. Doch schon nach wenigen Metern rutschten sie ab und schlidderten wieder hinunter. Verzweifelt rappelten sie sich auf und versuchten immer wieder, hinaufzukommen.  
  
Bevor Shampoo und Akane sich überhaupt Gedanken machen konnten, wie sie da hinauf kommen sollten, hatte Ukyo schon unzählige kleine Spatel gezückt und warf sie mit gewaltigem Schwung auf die Schräge.  
  
Zischend flogen sie durch die Luft und bohrten sich in die Schräge. In einer geraden Linie steckten die Spatel fest bis hinauf zur Spitze. Ukyo lief vorweg und nutzte die Spatel als Treppe. Schnell folgten Akane und Shampoo ihr.  
  
Auch andere Mädchen erspähten die Nottreppe und stürmten hinauf. Alle kamen so hinauf, nur ein Mädchen wurde im Lauf von einem der brüllenden Stiermonster erwischt. Es segelte durch die Luft, knallte hart auf die Schräge auf und rutschte reglos wieder hinunter.  
  
Unter dem Gejohle der Zuschauer rutschten sie auf der anderen Seite wieder herunter und schlidderten genau auf ein Gewirr von Stacheldraht, Speeren und anderen spitzen Gegenständen zu. Ukyo, Shampoo und Akane klammerten sich aneinander.  
  
Im letzten Augenblick schlug Ukyo einen weiteren Spatel in den schrägen Boden und bremste sie so ab, während zu ihren Seiten übernatürlich hohe Schreie ertönten. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Akane um sich. Shampoo war geistesgegenwärtig genug, ihr die Augen zuzuhalten, sie war so etwas gewöhnt.  
  
Ukyo schaute sich derweil um. Vor ihnen lag ein großes Labyrinth aus gefährlich spitzen Gegenständen. Einige Mädchen waren darin schon unterwegs, andere saßen einfach nur schluchzend da und wieder andere rührten sich gar nicht mehr.  
  
Genau vor ihnen befand sich anscheinend ein Eingang zu dem Labyrinth. Ukyo zog die anderen beiden hinein, sie fingen an zu laufen.  
  
„Und noch sind zwanzig Kandidatinnen über! Die erste Hürde haben sie überwunden, aber die zweite, viel gefährlichere steht ihnen gerade erst bevor!"  
  
Wieder erhob sich das Gegröle der Zuschauer ins Unermessliche. Keuchend rannten die drei Mädchen kreuz und quer durch das Labyrinth, Ukyo vorweg, Akane zwischen ihr und Shampoo. Akane stolperte mehr als das sie rannte, sie nahm ihre Umgebung kaum war. Sie stand immer noch unter Schock.  
  
Plötzlich stolperte Ukyo und schlitzte sich im Fall den Arm an einer herausragenden Speerspitze auf. Akane reagierte überhaupt nicht und fiel über Ukyo. Shampoo zog Akane schnell wieder hoch. Auch Ukyo rappelte sich wieder auf, Blut tropfte aus ihrer Wunde am Arm.  
  
Shampoo: „Alles in Ordnung, Ukyo?"  
  
Ukyo: „Ja, nur eine kleine Schramme. Los, weiter!"  
  
Von irgendwoher hörten sie wieder ein Kreischen, dass plötzlich abbrach. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief über ihre Rücken. Abrupt blieb Ukyo stehen.  
  
Ukyo: „Eine Sackgasse! Zurück, schnell!"  
  
Doch Shampoo machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich zu bewegen. Dann sah Ukyo, wieso:  
  
Ein Monster, das aussah wie ein kleiner Hund ohne Fell aber dafür mit Schuppen und riesigen Fangzähnen knurrte sie mit merkwürdigen Geräuschen an.  
  
Shampoo schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Sie hatte nur eine Chance: ihre Bonbouri. Sie musste sie so schnell ziehen, dass das Monster nicht mehr reagieren konnte.  
  
Sie schluckte einmal schwer, dann riss sie ihre Bonbouri heraus und ließ sie mit aller Kraft direkt auf den Schädel des Monsters niedersausen. Mit einem quäkenden Geräusch sackte es zu Boden.  
  
Lars, Ranma und Ryoga waren auf der Tribüne mitgelaufen und starrten fiebernd vor Spannung auf das Geschehen hinunter. Schließlich hielt Lars es nicht mehr aus. Er ließ zwei Seile aus seinen Ninjaidos schnellen, die sich um das Gitter vorne an der Tribüne wickelten. Dann zog er die Seile ein, aber so, dass sie weiter um das Gitter gewickelt waren. Wie ein Blitz sauste er über die Köpfe der ekelerregenden Kreaturen und hing schon im nächsten Augenblick am Gitter. Sofort fing er an, daran hinaufzuklettern, denn oben befand sich kein Gitter.  
  
Ranma und Ryoga stürmten mitten durch die Menge und stießen hier und da einen Zuschauer zur Seite, um voranzukommen.  
  
Ranma: „Lars, warte auf uns!"  
  
Doch der hörte sie nicht. Mittlerweile war er oben am Gitter angekommen. Schnell schwang er sich hinüber. Über die Schulter starrte er nach unten. Er wickelte Seile aus seinen Ninjaidos um das Gitter. Er hängte sein ganzes Gewicht an die Seile und drückte sich mit den Beinen vom Gitter ab, während er gleichzeitig die Seile ein Stück länger werden ließ. So seilte er sich so schnell es ging ab.  
  
Währenddessen hatten Ranma und Ryoga das Gitter erreicht. Ranma sprang hoch und kletterte so schnell er konnte. Ryoga folgte ihm, wurde aber am Fuß festgehalten. Doch mit einem kräftigen Tritt hatte er sich schnell befreit.  
  
„Anscheinend haben wir einige ungebetene Gäste! Dieses Mal scheint die Brautwahl etwas ganz besonderes zu werden!"  
  
Ein höhnisches Lachen dröhnte durch den Saal. Auf der Seite der Halle, an dem der Parcours endete, befand sich die Tribüne für den König und sein Gefolge. Auf dem Thron am obersten Ende der Tribüne saß der Prinz, kaum wieder zu erkennen mit den vielen Schuppen und betrachtete die Ereignisse stirnrunzelnd. Doch vorerst entschied er sich, nicht in das Geschehen einzugreifen.  
  
Während Akane, Shampoo und Ukyo immer noch durch das Labyrinth irrten, rutschten Ranma und Ryoga an den Seilen von Lars hinunter, der unten schon ungeduldig wartete. Als sie unten angekommen waren, sah Ranma sich um, während Lars seine Seile einholte.  
  
Jetzt befanden sie sich ebenfalls mitten in dem Labyrinth. Es war schwer, durch das Gewirr von Drähten und Speeren hindurch zu sehen, aber schließlich entdeckte Ranma die drei Mädchen, die sie suchten.  
  
Ranma: „Da hinten sind sie!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten lief er los. Doch nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihnen schien, hatten sie die Mädchen immer noch nicht erreicht, die sich natürlich auch noch fortbewegten. Schließlich blieb Ryoga keuchend stehen.  
  
Ryoga: „So wird das nie was! Können wir uns nicht an einem deiner Seile über dem Labyrinth schwingen und bei ihnen abspringen?"  
  
Ranma: „Willst du dich umbringen oder was? Das hier sind doch schon fast Tunnel, es gibt nur wenige Stellen, die nach oben hin frei sind."  
  
Also liefen sie weiter. Irgendwann sah Ranma, wie Shampoo, Akane mit sich schleifend, und Ukyo eine weitere Schräge am Ende des Labyrinths hinaufkletterten.  
  
Ranma: „Sie sind aus dem Labyrinth heraus! Wir müssen uns beeilen!"  
  
In dem Augenblick rannte Ryoga an ihm vorbei. Im Laufen rief er noch:  
  
„Oh mein Gott, rennt! ‚Rennt'!"  
  
Lars und Ranma fuhren herum. Mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit stürmten fünf oder sechs kleine vierbeinige Monster mit glühenden Augen auf sie zu. Sofort drehten sie sich wieder um und rannten Ryoga hinterher.  
  
Sie stürmten durch Gänge, größtenteils mussten sie gebückt laufen. Sie rissen sich die Kleidung und manchmal auch die Haut auf, ohne es zu merken. Die merkwürdigen Geräusche der Monster kamen immer näher. Schließlich hatten Ranma und Lars Ryoga eingeholt, der keuchend immer noch so schnell lief, wie er nur konnte.  
  
Plötzlich spürte Ryoga, der nun hinten lief, einen gewaltigen Schmerz im Rücken. Eines der Monster hatte sich in seinem Rücken auf Schulterhöhe festgebissen. Schreiend fiel Ryoga zu Boden.  
  
Als Lars den Schrei hörte, blieb er abrupt stehen und rannte zurück. Gerade wollten sich auch die anderen Monster auf Ryoga stürzen, als Lars den ersten mit seinen Ninjaboules niedersäbelte. Die kleinen Monster erkannten die neue Gefahr und ließen von Ryoga ab. Nach einigen weiteren blitzschnellen Schlägen war nur noch eines über, dass schließlich kreischend die Flucht ergriff.  
  
Lars zog Ryoga hoch und stützte ihn, Blut sickerte durch sein zerrissenes Hemd.  
  
Lars: „Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Ryoga nickte. Also ließ Lars ihn wieder los, schnell rannten sie weiter. Nur einige Gänge weiter kamen sie aus dem Labyrinth heraus, Ranma war nirgends zu sehen. Schnell erklommen sie die Schräge.  
  
Lars: „Ranma muss schon weitergelaufen sein!"  
  
Oben angekommen blieben sie erstaunt stehen. Vor ihnen befand sich ein riesiges Becken mit Wasser, welches anscheinend ziemlich heiß war, denn überall stiegen Dampfwolken auf. Hier und dort ragten wieder Speere und Draht aus dem Wasser hervor, welches an einigen Stellen schon rot gefärbt war.  
  
Da erblickten sie Ranma, der keuchend und klitschnass auf einer kleinen Insel in der Mitte des Wassers stand.  
  
Lars warf einen Blick an die Decke hoch über ihnen. Schließlich hatte er gefunden, was er suchte. Seile flogen weit durch die Luft und wickelten sich um einen Balken an der Decke.  
  
Lars: „Halt dich an mir fest!"  
  
Ryoga krallte sich an Lars fest. Dieser sprang ab und schon sausten sie genau auf Ranma zu, der sie auch bemerkt hatte. Ranma sprang genau im richtigen Augenblick hoch und hielt sich an Lars und Ryoga fest.  
  
Am anderen Ende des Sees fuhr Lars die Seile ein, mit etwas zu viel Schwung landeten sie hart auf dem Boden.  
  
„Die ungebetenen Gäste sind noch gut im Rennen. Von unseren anfangs fünfundzwanzig Favoritinnen sind jetzt noch ganze vierzehn unterwegs!"  
  
Immer noch außer Atem rappelten sie sich wieder auf. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine weite Fläche, über die stierartige Monster mit furchterregenden Geräuschen preschten. Weit vorne erspähten sie Shampoo, Akane und Ukyo, die einem besonders hartnäckigen Exemplar immer und immer wieder auswichen.  
  
Ranma, Ryoga und Lars stürmten los. Hier und dort lagen einige leblose Körper. Doch um die scherten sie sich nicht im Geringsten, die Monster hielten sie viel zu sehr in Atem. Mit einem Hechtsprung brachten sich Ryoga und Lars in Sicherheit. Ranma bemerkte die Gefahr zu spät, er sprang einfach senkrecht in die Luft. Im der nächsten Sekunde saß er mitten auf dem Monster, was diesem überhaupt nicht gefiel. Krampfhaft klammerte sich Ranma an dessen Hörnern fest, während das Monster aufbockend hin und her sprang.  
  
„Dieses Mal ist es wirklich besonders! Wir haben sogar einen Rodeoreiter mit von der Partie!"  
  
Ein höhnisches Lachen durchlief das Stadion, während Ranma Schweißperlen auf der Stirn standen. Es gelang ihm, eine Hand von dem Horn zu lösen, ohne hinunterzustürzen. Lars warf ihm eine seiner Ninjaboules als Morgenstern zu. Ranma fing sie und ließ sie mit aller Kraft auf den Schädel des Monsters sausen.  
  
Zuerst schien es ihm überhaupt nichts auszumachen, doch einige Schritte weiter strauchelte das Monster plötzlich und kippte einfach um. Mit einem weiteren Sprung hatte Ranma wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen.  
  
Lars und Ryoga waren mittlerweile schon fast bei Akane, Shampoo und Ukyo angelangt. Ranma sah sie und rannte ihnen hinterher. Aber auch der Prinz Kukiko sah es mit seinen leuchtenden Augen. Er winkte einen seiner Männer zu sich heran.  
  
Kukiko: „Postiere sofort Bogenschützen so, dass der gesamte Parcours abgedeckt ist. Sobald sie eines der Mädchen berühren, töte sie!"  
  
Während Ranma auf die drei Mädchen zu rannte, erspähte er durch Zufall einen Bogenschützen mitten unter den Zuschauern auf der Tribüne. Er schien durch das Gitter auf Akane, Shampoo oder Ukyo zu zielen. Entsetzt steigerte er sein Tempo. Die nächsten Sekunden spielten sich für ihn in Zeitlupe ab, während er sprintend sein letztes gab.  
  
Er sah wie Lars Shampoo umarmte und im selben Augenblick der Schütze die Sehne des Bogens losließ. Er sah, wie der Pfeil flog, und er sah, dass er Akane treffen würde.  
  
Mit seiner letzten Kraft schrie er ihren Namen und sprang ab. Mit einem unglaublich langen Sprung hechtete er vor Akane, die ihn mit riesigen Augen anstarrte.  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick durchfuhr ein stechender Schmerz seinen Körper. Er knallte zu Boden, jetzt spielte sich für ihn wieder alles in normaler Geschwindigkeit ab. Akane schien endlich aus ihrem Schock gerissen geworden zu sein.  
  
Sie sank neben Ranma auf die Knie, sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Tränen liefen Akane die Wangen hinunter, sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Verzweifelt streichelte sie Ranma sanft die Wange und flüsterte:  
  
„Warum nur? Warum hast du das gemacht? Oh Ranma!"  
  
Durch einen Tränenschleier hindurch sah sie zu, wie Ryoga den Pfeil mit einem Ruck aus Ranmas Rücken zog. Dann riss Ryoga ein Teil seines Hemdes ab und drückte es auf die Wunde.  
  
Auch die anderen hockten nun um Ranma herum. Doch durch einen Pfeil, der sich zischend neben ihnen in den Sandboden grub, wurden sie wieder daran erinnert, wo sie sich überhaupt befanden.  
  
Lars: „Wir müssen hier verdammt noch mal weg!"  
  
Schnell schulterte Ryoga Ranma, der daraufhin ein Stöhnen von sich gab. Hektisch fingen die sechs an, zu laufen. Aber wohin?  
  
Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, alles hing jetzt von Lars Ninjaidos ab. Er rannte vorweg zu einer der seitlichen Wände. Davor blieb er kurz stehen, zielte und feuerte seine Seile ab, die sich an der Spitze des Gitters fest darum schlangen.  
  
Lars: „Schnell! Haltet euch alle an mir oder einem der Seile fest!"  
  
Sofort taten alle, wie ihnen geheißen. Lars schickte noch kurz ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass die Seile ihr Gewicht tragen würden und fuhr sie dann ein. Blitzschnell schossen sie senkrecht in die Höhe. Oben angekommen schwangen sie sich kurz über das Gitter, dann verlängerte Lars die Seile wieder und sie schossen auf der anderen Seite des Gitters wieder hinab.  
  
Hart kamen sie auf und drängten dabei einige der Zuschauer zur Seite. Doch die wollten ihre Opfer anscheinend nicht so leicht entkommen lassen, denn sie bildeten eine geschlossene Front und drängten die sechs Jungen und Mädchen mit bedrohlichen Mienen enger zusammen.  
  
Aber sie hatten nicht mit der Stärke der sechs gerechnet. Tretend, schlagend und waffenschwingend bahnten diese sich nämlich einen Weg durch die Menge.  
  
Am oberen Ende der Tribüne angelangt stürmten sie an der bedrohlichen Meute vorbei auf die Tür zu, durch die sie hereingekommen waren. Eine einzelne verzweifelte Wache stellte sich ihnen mit einem Säbel in den Weg, wurde aber einfach überrannt.  
  
Als sie durch die Tür stürmten, wurden sie mittlerweile von einer riesigen Horde von Monsterkikono verfolgt. Sie irrten durch die gesamte Wolkenstadt, die Kikono immer hinter ihnen her, denn die Jungen konnten sich nicht an den Weg erinnern.  
  
Doch irgendwann fanden sie durch Zufall den Raum mit den Kokons und dem zerstörten Dachfenster. Mit Entsetzen stellen sie fest, dass die Kokons nicht mehr da waren, nur noch rundliche Sockel, auf denen sie gestanden hatten. Der Raum war dennoch leer.  
  
Während Lars Seile durch das Fenster hinausschoss, ließ Ryoga Ranma keuchend zu Boden rutschen. Völlig erschöpft setzte er sich auf einen der Sockel. Plötzlich ertönte ein sirrendes Geräusch und unter den ungläubigen Blicken der anderen wurde Ryoga von unzählig vielen Fäden verpuppt.  
  
Das Ganze ging so schnell vor sich, dass von Ryoga Sekunden später nur noch der Kokon zu sehen war. Entsetzt starrten alle das überdimensionale Ei an.  
  
Lars: „Verdammt! Wir müssen hier doch weg!"  
  
Doch aus irgendeinem Grund öffnete sich die Tür nicht und kein Kikono kam herein.  
  
Während alle noch verzweifelt um eine Möglichkeit rangen, wie sie dort herauskommen sollten mit einem so großen Kokon, ertönte von dem schon ein scharrendes Geräusch.  
  
Ukyo: „Da! Er bewegt sich!"  
  
Sie rannte zu dem Kokon. An einer Stelle schlug Ryoga anscheinend von innen dagegen. Schließlich schaffte er es, die Hülle zu durchbrechen. Einige Minuten später stieg er durch ein Loch oben aus dem Kokon heraus.  
  
Ryoga war mehr als verwundert, als ihn alle anstarrten.  
  
Ryoga: „Öhm…ist was?"  
  
Ranma, der immer noch mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht am Boden saß, hob zitternd seinen Finger.  
  
Ranma: „Du…du…hast…Flügel!"  
  
Ryoga starrte die anderen an. Wollten sie ihn für dumm verkaufen? Doch da merkte er plötzlich Muskeln am Rücken, die er bis jetzt noch nie bemerkt hatte. Probeweise spannte er sie an.  
  
Da bemerkte er mit Erstaunen, dass er kurz vom Boden abgehoben hatte. Er starrte völlig verblüfft über seine Schulter. Und tatsächlich: er hatte genau solche Flügel wie die Kikono!  
  
Ranma robbte zur Verblüffung der anderen ebenfalls auf einen Sockel und ließ sich verpuppen. Da bemerkte Lars, worauf Ranma hinaus wollte. Wie sollten sie sonst jemals von dieser Wolkenstadt herunterkommen?  
  
Schnell sprang auch er unter den verwirrten Blicken der Mädchen auf einen Sockel. Eine Viertelstunde später hatten alle drei Jungen Flügel.  
  
Lars: „Komisch, wieso kommen die Kikono nicht hier herein?"  
  
Ryoga: „Ist doch egal, Hauptsache ist doch, dass wir hier wegkommen!"  
  
Ranma: „Dann lasst uns keine Zeit verlieren und uns davonmachen!"  
  
Shampoo schlang ihre Arme um Lars. Der flatterte wie wild mit seinen Flügeln und krachte mit dem Kopf gegen die Decke.  
  
Lars: „Autsch! Anscheinend muss man gar nicht so schnell flattern…"  
  
Ukyo tat es Shampoo gleich und hing sich an Ryoga, der sofort knallrot wurde. Ranma sah Akane fragend an und breitete die Arme aus. Diese lächelte ihn an und nickte leicht. Ranma ging auf sie zu und hievte sie auf seine Arme, wobei er sein Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzog. Akane wollte sofort aus seinen Armen gleiten, aber Ranma hielt sie krampfhaft fest.  
  
Ranma flüsterte: „Nein…"  
  
Akane sah ihn lächelnd an. Ranma wurde warm ums Herz. Endlich durfte er seine Akane wieder in die Arme schließen. Er war so glücklich wie lange nicht mehr.  
  
Die beiden versanken in einem zärtlichen Kuss.  
  
Bis Ukyo sie unsanft aus ihren Gedanken riss.  
  
Ukyo: „Dafür ist später noch genug Zeit! Jetzt kommt schon!"  
  
Verlegen grinsend probierte Ranma seine neu erworbenen Flügel aus. Es war leichter als erwartet. Engelsgleich schwebte er mit Akane durch das Fenster auf das Dach.  
  
Gerade als sie losfliegen wollten, ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Ihre Köpfe fuhren überrascht herum. Auf der anderen Seite des Daches stand der Prinz Kukiko, jetzt aber wieder in seiner normalen Gestalt.  
  
Kukiko: „Halt! Wie könnt ihr es wagen, mir meine Frauen zu stehlen?"  
  
Ryoga: „Stehlen? Du hast sie doch entführt, wir haben sie uns nur zurückgeholt!"  
  
Ukyo: *'Zurück'geholt?*  
  
Auch Ryoga merkte, was er gerade gesagt hatte und wurde wieder einmal knallrot.  
  
Kukiko: „Das ist mein Recht als Prinz der Kikono! Lasst uns doch um sie kämpfen, Mann gegen Mann!"  
  
Die Jungen und Mädchen sahen sich gegenseitig an. Allen gingen dieselben Gedanken durch den Kopf. Ranma konnte in seinem verletzten Zustand niemals kämpfen, Ryoga hatte auch eine Wunde am Rücken. Also blieb nur Lars über. Der schluckte schwer. Fragend sah er die anderen an, die ihn zustimmend annickten.  
  
Lars: „Ich nehme deine Herausforderung an! Lass es hinter uns bringen, hier und jetzt!"  
  
Kukiko lachte: „Ha! Wie du willst! Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, werden eure Mädchen alle drei mir gehören!"  
  
Shampoo sah Lars an.  
  
Shampoo: „Du kannst es schaffen! Das weiß ich…"  
  
Dann gab sie ihm einen Kuss. Schließlich löste sich Lars von ihr und ging auf Kukiko zu.  
  
Nervös und bis aufs Äußere gespannt sahen sie Lars zu.  
  
War er stark genug, um den Prinzen Kukiko besiegen? 


	8. Hochzeit und Todesfaelle

Kapitel 8 - Hochzeit und Todesfälle: Entschlossen ging Lars auf den Prinzen Kukiko zu. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild. Er wollte Shampoo nicht schon wieder verlieren. Aber nicht nur für sie, sondern auch für seine anderen Freunde kämpfte er. Er musste sein Bestes geben. Kukiko: "Na dann los!" Mit diesen Worten stieg er mit den Flügeln flatternd langsam auf. Einige Meter über dem Boden blieb er stehen und grinste spöttisch auf Lars herunter. Kukiko: "Was ist denn? Hast du etwa Angst vorm Fliegen?" Lars zögerte noch kurz. Im Luftkampf war er schließlich gänzlich unerfahren. Doch dann gab er sich einen Ruck und schwebte langsam auf dieselbe Höhe wie der Prinz. Plötzlich stürzte Kukiko nach vorne und attackierte Lars. Der konnte im letzten Augenblick parieren. Der Kampf hatte begonnen. Unter den Augen von Ranma, Ryoga, Shampoo, Akane, Ukyo und vielen Kikono, die sich eingefunden hatten, ihrem Prinzen zu helfen, falls er in eine Notlage geraten sollte, spielte sich ein rasend schneller Kampf zwischen Kukiko und Lars ab. Sie schienen gleich stark zu sein, nur ab und zu schaffte es einer der beiden nicht, einen Schlag oder Tritt des Gegners abzuwehren. Schließlich trennten sie sich einige Meter voneinander, um zu verschnaufen. Keuchend folgte Lars jeder Bewegung seines Gegners. Kukiko nutzte die Verschnaufpause, um sich in eine Art Dämon zu verwandeln, wie die Mädchen es vorher schon gesehen hatten. Höhnisch grinsend bleckte er seine schleimigen Reißzähne. Lars wich angewidert und eingeschüchtert ein Stück zurück. Doch dann besann er sich und schoss Seile aus seinen Ninjaidos ab, die sich um den Prinzen wickelten. An den Enden der dämonischen Flügel befanden sich allerdings Klauen, mit denen Kukiko die Seile problemlos zerschnitt. Dann attackierte der Prinz Kukiko mit einem Furcht einflößenden Schrei. Blitzschnell schlug er mit seinen langen Klauen auf Lars ein, der immer größere Mühe hatte, die Schläge abzuwehren. Als Dämon war Kukiko wesentlich besser als Lars. Daher war es auch nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Lars seinen ersten gefährlicheren Treffer einstecken musste. Shampoo schrie laut auf, als eine Klaue Lars eine lange Schramme im Gesicht zufügte. Lars bemerkte den Schmerz kaum, so sehr war er auf seinen Gegner fixiert. Er konnte sich nicht erlauben, ihn auch nur eine Sekunde aus dem Blick zu lassen. Trotzdem steckte er kurz darauf einen schweren Treffer ein. Irgendwie gelang es Kukiko, rasend schnell durch Lars Deckung hindurch zu stoßen und ihn schwer an der Brust zu erwischen. Mühelos durchdrang die Klaue Lars Kleidung und fügte ihm eine tiefe Wunde zu. Kukiko schwebte jetzt wieder einige Meter von Lars entfernt und betrachtete ihn. Es herrschte Totenstille, alle beobachteten gebannt Lars und warteten auf seine nächste Bewegung. Als sie erfolgte, schrie Shampoo erneut vor Entsetzen laut auf. Denn Lars würgte und hustete dann. Blut flog durch die Luft und klatschte auf das schneeweiße Dach des Gebäudes. Doch so schnell wollte und konnte Lars nicht aufgeben. Völlig unerwartet verpasste er dem Prinzen einen Kick mitten ins Gesicht. Doch dem schien das nichts auszumachen, er fing sich sofort wieder und konterte mit einem Schlag auf die Brust. Der ohnehin schon starke Schmerz in Lars Brust steigerte sich ins Unerträgliche. Verzweifelt rang er nach Luft, dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.  
  
Lars Augenlider schienen unendlich schwer. Doch schließlich gelang es ihm mühsam, seine Augen offen zu halten. Erst konnte er nur verschwommen sehen, doch nach kurzer Zeit sah er wieder in der alten Schärfe. Er starrte die weiße Decke über ihm an. Lars: *Was ist passiert?* Als es ihm die letzten Ereignisse wieder einfielen, schoss er wie von der Tarantel gestochen hoch. Doch sofort brannte seine Brust vor Schmerz und ihm drehte sich alles. Schnell ließ er sich wieder zurücksacken. Lars: "Habe ich.verloren?" Seine Stimme war nur ein kratziges Flüstern, doch schon das tat höllisch weh. Er wagte einen neuen Versuch und richtete sich langsam auf. Wieder pochte der Schmerz in seiner Brust, aber mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hielt er dem Verlangen stand, sich wieder hinzulegen. Plötzlich durchriss ein schrilles Piepen die Stille. Erschrocken fuhr er herum, was ein wahres Feuerwerk in seiner Brust auslöste. Keuchend hielt er sich die Brust und verlor dadurch seinen Halt. Krachend fiel er aus dem Bett, auf dem er lag. Kurz blieb er liegen, dann setzte er sich stöhnend auf. Das schrille Piepen hielt immer noch an. Und jetzt erst merkte Lars, wo er war. Das Piepen kam von seinem Wecker, er war wieder zuhause! Die siebte Nacht war wohl wieder mal fällig gewesen. Lars: *Dann habe ich wenigstens einen Tag zum Ausruhen.* Erleichtert ließ er sich nach hinten fallen - und krachte mit dem Schädel gegen seinen Nachtschrank. So beförderte er sich selbst erneut für eine Weile in das Reich der Träume. Als er wieder aufwachte, fühlte er sich noch mieser als vorher, zu den Schmerzen in der Brust war nun auch noch ein dröhnender Kopfschmerz hinzugekommen. Lars: "Wenigstens hat der Wecker aufgehört zu piepen. Ich glaube, jetzt könnte ich eine schöne Dusche vertragen." Irgendwie schaffte er es, sich ins Badezimmer zu schleppen und sich seine Klamotten vom Leibe zu reißen. Erstmal bekam er einen riesigen Schrecken, als er sein Spiegelbild betrachtete. Er sah wirklich schlimm aus. Sein Gesicht war ihm fremd, so müde und gequält sah es aus. Große Ringe unter den Augen machten das noch mehr deutlich. Nebenbei fiel ihm auf, dass er in seiner wirklichen Welt keine Flügel hatte. Doch jetzt zog die Wunde auf seiner Brust seine Blicke auf sich. Sie war immer noch offen, Blut war überall. Dadurch konnte man die erschreckende Tiefe der Wunde sehen. Vorsichtig berührte Lars eine Stelle nahe an der Wunde. Ein schmerzender Schauer durchdrang seinen Körper. Keuchend krümmte er sich. Schließlich kletterte er unter die Dusche. Allerdings musste er kalt duschen, denn durch das heiße Wasser brannte der Schmerz in seiner Wunde noch mehr. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis er sich in seine neuen Klamotten gezwängt hatte. Lars trat in den Flur hinaus. Urplötzlich drehte sich wieder alles, ihm wurde erneut schwarz vor Augen. Polternd fiel er zu Boden.  
  
"Wie geht es dir?" Langsam schlug er die Augen auf. Verschwommen nahm er ein Gesicht am Rande seines Blickfeldes wahr. Nachdem er seine Augen auf das Gesicht fixiert hatte, nahm das Bild langsam an Schärfe zu. Verwundert erkannte er seine Mutter. Lars: "Was." Er blickte sich um. Er lag auf einem Bett in einem Raum, der zu einem Krankenhaus gehören zu schien. Seine Hand fuhr tastend zu seiner Brust. Ein großer Verband deckte die Wunde ab. Außerdem schienen sie ihm Medikamente gegeben zu haben, der Schmerz war kaum noch zu spüren. Lars: "Wie spät ist es?" Seine Mutter sah auf die Uhr. Mutter: "Viertel nach sechs. Aber das spielt doch jetzt keine Rolle. Was ist überhaupt passiert?" Lars: "Ich.ähm." Fieberhaft suchte er nach einer Erklärung. Seine Mutter zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Mutter: "Nun?" Lars: "Ich bin gestolpert.über.meinen Fußball und bin dann auf mein Buschmesser gefallen." Mutter: "Ich habe dir doch immer gesagt, dass Messer viel zu gefährlich sind! Wenigstens hättest du es ordentlich verstauen können!" Lars: "Ja, ich weiß.es tut mir wirklich leid!" Mutter: "Na, das will ich aber auch hoffen! Gott sei Dank ist es nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht. Allerdings haben die Ärzte dir strikte Bettruhe verschrieben, ansonsten kann sich dein Zustand rapide verschlechtern."  
  
Lars nickte, musste aber daran denken, dass das gar nicht gut war. Denn in Ranmas Welt würde er als Gefangener wohl kaum Zeit oder überhaupt die Möglichkeit zum Schlafen haben. Mutter: "Ich lasse dich dann jetzt allein, ich muss noch einige Besorgungen erledigen. Am besten schläfst du jetzt, du brauchst viel Schlaf." Seine Mutter gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss und rauschte dann zur Tür hinaus. Lars verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und dachte an seine Freunde. Lars: *Wie es ihnen wohl gerade geht? Hoffentlich tut Kukiko ihnen nichts an! Ach, es ist alles nur meine Schuld!* Mit heftigen Schuldgefühlen fiel er schließlich in einen unruhigen, aber festen Schlaf.  
  
Er wachte durch ein Streicheln an seiner Wange auf. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und erblickte direkt über sich Shampoos Gesicht. Lars: "Shampoo." Erst jetzt bemerkte Shampoo, dass Lars aufgewacht war. Freudig lächelte sie ihn an. Lars lächelte zurück. Doch dann bemerkte er, dass der Boden, auf dem er lag, zwar nicht hart, aber härter war als ein Bett. Er sah sich um. Sie befanden sich in einem weißen Raum, der keinen Ausgang zu haben schien. Lars: "Wo.sind wir hier? Und wo sind die anderen?" Shampoo: "Das ist eine Gefängniszelle. Sie haben uns aufgeteilt, Ukyo und Ryoga und Ranma und Akane sind in den Zellen nebenan." Sofort verfinsterte Lars Miene sich. Leise seufzte er. Shampoo: "Was hast du denn?" Lars: "Es ist alles nur meine Schuld.ich war zu schwach, um euch zu helfen. Die gesamte Verantwortung lag auf mir und ich habe es versaut." Shampoo lächelte und antwortete leise: "Dich trifft überhaupt keine Schuld. Auch für Ranma oder Ryoga wäre es sehr, sehr schwer gewesen, Kukiko zu besiegen. Keiner macht dir Vorwürfe, alle wissen, dass du dein Bestes gegeben hast. Und nur das zählt." Lars musste unwillkürlich sanft lächeln. Lars: "Ach, Shampoo.ich liebe dich!" Kurz war Shampoo verwundert, doch dann beugte sie sich nieder. Und schon versanken die beiden in einem langen, zarten Kuss.  
  
Gleichzeitig versorgte Akane Ranmas Wunde am Rücken eine Zelle weiter, so gut sie konnte. Ranma zuckte immer wieder vor Schmerz zusammen, obwohl Akane schon so vorsichtig wie nur irgend möglich vorging. Akane: "So, fertig!" Ranma drehte sich lächelnd zu Akane um. Ranma: "Wenn ich dich nicht hätte." Akane lächelte zurück und kuschelte sich an Ranma, ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust gebettet. Ranma umarmte sie, drückte sie fest an sich und versenkte seinen Kopf in ihrem weichen, duftenden Haar.  
  
In der Zelle auf der anderen Seite von Shampoo und Lars wurde Ryoga gerade von Ukyo dazu genötigt, sein Hemd auszuziehen. Mittlerweile war er schon knallrot wie eine Tomate. Er konnte sich ja schließlich nicht einfach so vor einem wildfremden Mädchen ausziehen, oder? Ryoga: *Allerdings.so wildfremd ist sie ja gar nicht. Im Gegenteil.* Dann wurde er aus seinen Gedanken aufgeschreckt, denn nun fing Ukyo an, an seinem Hemd herumzuzerren. Ukyo: "Jetzt hab dich doch nicht so! Was ist denn daran so schlimm? Jetzt sei nicht so schüchtern!" Ryoga: "Aber.ich kann mich doch nicht einfach vor dir ausziehen!" Ukyo zwinkerte ihn an, wodurch Ryoga noch röter wurde. Ukyo: "Wieso denn nicht? Außerdem ist das doch nur der Oberkörper, im Schwimmbad sieht man mehr!" Schließlich gab Ryoga nach und streifte sein Hemd ab. Staunend betrachtete Ukyo seinen durchtrainierten Körper. Ryoga: "Ähm.stimmt etwas nicht?" Ukyo lief ebenfalls knallrot an und krabbelte hastig zu Ryogas Rücken. Ukyo betrachtete entsetzt die Bissspuren. Doch dann legte sich ihr Entsetzen wieder, denn die Wunde war nicht tief. Ukyo: "Ich kann leider nichts machen, wir haben hier weder Wasser noch sauberes Verbandsmaterial."  
  
Ryoga: "Und wenn ich ein Stück von meinem Hemd abreiße?" Ukyo: "Das ist nicht sauber genug. Es sei denn." Ukyo schluckte schwer, was Ryoga wieder einmal entging. Ryoga: "Es sei denn 'was'?" Ukyo: "Nun ja.hast du eine Boxershorts an?" Es herrschte Totenstille in dem kleinen Raum. Ryoga starrte sie völlig verblüfft an. Was sollte diese Frage denn jetzt so plötzlich? Langsam errötete er wieder, auch Ukyo hatte jetzt eine gesunde Farbe im Gesicht. Ukyo: "Ähm.na ja, also.Deine Boxershorts ist ja nicht mit Schmutz oder Blut in Berührung gekommen, daher könnte man etwas von der Seite abreißen." Ryoga rang verzweifelt um eine Lösung, was er jetzt tun sollte. Einerseits ging das Verarzten der Wunde natürlich vor, andererseits konnte er doch nicht einfach vor ihren Augen die Hose runterziehen. Schließlich siegte die Vernunft. Ryoga griff an der Seite in seine Hose und versuchte krampfhaft unter dem Blick von Ukyo ein Stück seiner Boxershorts abzureißen. Allerdings war sie stabiler als er dachte, und Ukyos Blick machte ihn völlig nervös. Ryoga: *Verdammt! Es hilft nichts, ich muss wirklich meine Hose runterziehen!* Ryoga: "Ähm, Ukyo? Könntest du dich bitte umdrehen?" Ukyo lief erneut knallrot an und stammelte: "Ja.natürlich!" Doch so viel Ryoga auch riss und zerrte, die Boxershorts wollte sich nicht zerteilen lassen. Schließlich meinte er resignierend: "Das hat keinen Sinn, die ist einfach viel zu stabil!"  
  
Ukyo drehte sich wieder zu dem völlig entsetzten Ryoga um, denn er hatte seine Hose noch gar nicht wieder angezogen und saß nur in Boxershorts da, die auf der einen Seite außerdem noch sehr viel tiefer hing als auf der anderen. Ihre beiden Gesichter glichen in etwa einer Tomate. Ukyo: "Ich.äh." Ryogas Stimme erklang leise und kläglich: "Ich war noch nicht fertig." Doch das hatte Ukyo auch schon lange bemerkt. Schließlich drehte sie sich mit einem Ruck wieder um und wartete, bis Ryoga wieder in seine Hose geschlüpft war. Ryoga: "So, nun da meine Boxershorts ein Fehlschlag war, wie wäre es mit deinem Slip?" Ryoga grinste sie an, konnte innerlich aber selber nicht fassen, was er gerade von sich gegeben hatte. Erst starrte Ukyo ihn nur perplex an, dann fing sie lauthals an zu lachen. Auch Ryoga fiel in ihr Lachen ein. Ukyo: "Allerdings.das ist gar keine so schlechte Idee."  
  
Sofort verstummte Ryoga und starrte sie ebenso perplex wie Ukyo eben ihn an. Ukyo kugelte sich vor Lachen über seinen Gesichtsausdruck. Ukyo: "Keine Angst, das war doch nur ein Scherz!" Wieder lachten sie beide eine Weile zusammen. Doch dann wurde Ukyo wieder ernst. Ukyo: "Aber was nehmen wir dann?" Ryoga: "Keine Ahnung." Schließlich beließen sie es dabei.  
  
Lange Zeit geschah überhaupt nichts. Doch irgendwann erschien eine Öffnung in der Zelle von Ranma und Akane und hereingeschlendert kam niemand anderes als der Prinz Kukiko persönlich. Kukiko: "Es tut mir Leid, euch beiden Turteltäubchen stören zu müssen, aber ich muss mir diese bezaubernde Dame kurz ausleihen." Ranma sprang auf und stellte sich vor Akane. Ranma: "Du Schwein! Wehe, du tust ihr etwas an!" Kukiko: "Keine Angst, ihr wird nichts geschehen." Ranma: "Und das soll ich dir glauben?" Kukiko: "Das musst du wohl oder übel, nicht wahr?" Er schnippte einmal mit den Fingern. Sofort kamen zwei Kikono herein gerannt. Der eine hielt Ranma in Schacht, so dass der andere Akane mit hinausnehmen konnte. Verzweifelt blickte Ranma Akane hinterher. Dann begab er sich zu der Seitenwand des Raumes und rief laut nach Shampoo und Lars. Kurze Zeit später waren auch die anderen vier von Akanes Schicksal informiert. Lange, lange wartete Ranma auf Akane. Er saß angelehnt an die Wand, als schließlich wieder die Öffnung erschien und Akane wieder hereingestolpert kam. Ranma sprang sofort auf und lief zu ihr. Ranma: "Ist alles in Ordnung?" Akane nickte und warf sich in Ranmas Arme. Eine ganze Weile standen sie so, bis Ranma sich schließlich von Akane löste. Ranma: "Hat er dir irgendetwas angetan?" Akane: "Nein. Er hat mich nur unendlich viele Fragen gestellt, teilweise völlig absurde." Erleichtert atmete Ranma auf. Er flüsterte: "Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht." Akane antwortete ebenso leise. Akane: "Ich weiß, ich musste die ganze Zeit daran denken, dass du dir bestimmt völlig ohne Grund Sorgen machst." Ranma: "Ich liebe dich." Akane hauchte zurück: "Ich dich auch." Und auch sie versanken in einem weiteren langen, zärtlichen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
  
Lars schlief, daher bekam er nicht mit, wie Shampoo ebenfalls von dem Prinzen ausgefragt wurde. Während Shampoo aufgrund der Fragen schwitzte, schwitzte Lars aufgrund eines Traumes, den er hatte. Lars stand in einem völlig schwarzen Raum, der kein Ende zu nehmen schien. Lars: "Wo.bin ich hier?" Plötzlich ertönte eine unglaublich sanfte Stimme. Irgendwoher kannte Lars sie, doch er konnte sich nicht erinnern, woher er sie kannte. - Erinnerst du dich noch an den Tag, an dem ich das erste Mal zu dir gesprochen habe? - Wie ein Blitz durchfuhr ihn die Erkenntnis. Genau diese Stimme war damals aus Akanes Mund gekommen und hatte ihre Erinnerung gelöscht. - Ich habe dich in diese Welt geschickt. Damals hatte ich schon so gut wie aufgegeben, bis du mir durch Zufall in dem Wald begegnet bist. Und ich wusste sofort, dass du der Richtige für diese Aufgabe bist. Kaum Freunde, von allen gehänselt, aber im Inneren doch sehr stark. - Lars: "Wieso hast du mich hierher geschickt?" - Aus vielerlei Gründen, unter anderem um ein wenig Ordnung in das Leben der Tendos zu bringen. Der Hauptgrund sind allerdings die Kikono. Die Legende der Kikono weist einige Lücken auf. Das Kind, von dem die Kikono abstammen, wurde gezeugt von einem Engel und einem Abtrünnigen der Hölle. Genau daher verwandeln sich die Kikono, sobald sie Wut, Hass oder andere negative Gefühle empfinden. Ich habe den Auftrag bekommen, einen Menschen aus einer anderen Welt hierher zu bringen, um die Kikono zu vernichten, denn sie stellen eine große Gefahr dar, da sie ja zur Hälfte Höllenwesen sind. - Lars: "Wer bist du überhaupt? Und von wem hast du den Auftrag erhalten?" - Wer ich bin wirst du noch früh genug erfahren. Ich bin ein Engel, das sollte erst einmal reichen. Den Auftrag habe ich von ganz oben erhalten. - Lars: "Und wie soll ich in meinem jetzigen Zustand die Kikono vernichten?"  
  
- Du wirst nur indirekt daran beteiligt sein. In der Wolkenstadt befindet sich irgendwo der Stein der Gegensätze. Wieso er so heißt, werdet ihr auch schnell herausbekommen. Bis jetzt hat noch kein Mensch geschafft, ihn zu erreichen, aber einmal ist ja immer das erste Mal. Schicke Shampoo los, um ihn zu finden. - Lars: "Wie soll Shampoo das denn schaffen, wenn es bis jetzt noch kein Mensch geschafft hat?" - Siehst du, da geht deine Aufgabe schon los. Du musst ihr vertrauen, so wie sie dir vertrauen muss. Euch bleibt allerdings nicht viel Zeit, denn was der Prinz Kukiko plant, wird euch gar nicht gefallen. Deshalb schicke Shampoo sofort los! Und vergiss nicht: Vertrauen ist alles. - Mit einem Ruck wachte Lars auf. Völlig verwirrt lag er da und starrte die weiße Decke über ihm an. Lars: *War das etwa nur ein Traum? Es wirkte so verdammt real.Nein, das war kein Traum!* In diesem Augenblick erschien die Öffnung und Shampoo kam herein. Sofort lief sie zu Lars. Lars: "Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Shampoo: "Ja. Wie geht es dir?" Lars: "Mehr oder weniger gut. Shampoo, höre mir jetzt bitte gut zu, verstanden?" Verwirrt nickte Shampoo. Lars: "Ich hatte einen Traum.nein, keinen Traum.auf jeden Fall gibt es hier in der Wolkenstadt einen Stein der Gegensätze, du musst ihn finden. Damit werden die Kikono vernichtet, glaube ich jedenfalls. Ich weiß, das hört sich jetzt verrückt an und du denkst ich leide unter Fieberwahn oder so etwas. Aber das tue ich nicht. Erinnerst du dich noch, wie jemand Akanes Gedächtnis gelöscht hat? Diese Person ist ein Engel und hat mir den Auftrag gegeben, dich loszuschicken, den Stein der Gegensätze zu suchen. Bitte, du musst mir vertrauen!" Shampoo nickte langsam. Shampoo: "Du weißt doch, ich werde dir immer vertrauen." Lars: "Genau wie ich dir. Ich weiß, dass du es schaffen wirst."  
  
Sie versanken wieder in einem zärtlichen Kuss. Shampoo: "Ich habe schon eine Idee, wie ich hier herauskomme. Vor der Tür steht nur eine Wache." Sie stand auf und lief zu der Wand, an der immer die Öffnung erschien und schlug mit den Fäusten dagegen. Shampoo: "Schnell, mein Freund ist schwer verletzt und liegt im Sterben!"  
  
Dann sprang sie schnell an die Seite und drückte sich gegen die Wand. Als sich die Öffnung auftat, verpasste sie der eintretenden Wache einen Tritt ins Gesicht. Taumelnd stolperte der Kikono rückwärts. Schnell verpasste Shampoo der Wache einen weiteren Tritt. Krachend fiel die Wache um. Shampoo zog den Kikono am Bein in die Zelle, dann drehte sie sich noch kurz zu Lars um und schenkte ihm ein süßes Lächeln. Lars lächelte zurück und hielt ihr den hochgereckten Daumen hoch. Dann drehte sich Shampoo um und lief davon. Genauso lautlos, wie sie erschienen war, verschwand die Öffnung in der Wand auch wieder. Seufzend schloss Lars müde die Augen.  
  
Ukyo saß dem Prinzen Kukiko gegenüber. Sie hatte mittlerweile ihr Zeitgefühl verloren, so lange fragte der Prinz sie schon aus. Und die Befragung schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Kukiko: "Und was würdest du in der folgenden Situation machen: Deine Mutter und dein Kind schweben in Lebensgefahr, du kannst aber nur einen von beiden retten. Wen würdest du retten?" Ukyo: "Wie lange wollen sie mich noch mit ihren schwachsinnigen Fragen quälen? Auf diese Frage werde ich nicht antworten!"  
  
Kukiko: "Aha, nun denn. Ich habe mich entschieden. Ich habe euch alle drei geprüft und habe beschlossen, dich als meine Frau zu nehmen. Schon Morgen werden wir heiraten." Ukyo starrte den Prinzen völlig fassungslos an. Ukyo: "Was? Ich werde sie niemals heiraten! Außerdem habe ich da ja wohl auch noch ein Wort mitzureden, und ich will nicht!" Kukiko: "Tja, Pech gehabt, ich will aber. Außerdem kannst du dich freuen, es ist nämlich eine große Ehre, Königin der Kikono zu werden. Was meinst du, wie viele Frauen liebend gern mit dir tauschen würden. Du solltest dich also schon mal auf deine Rolle als Ehefrau einstellen." Damit stand er auf und ging davon, während die völlig fassungslose Ukyo von zwei Kikono wieder in ihre Zelle geschleppt wurde.  
  
Shampoo hatte ihr Zeitgefühl völlig verloren. Es kam ihr vor, als wäre sie schon Ewigkeiten durch die gesamte Wolkenstadt geirrt, es hätten aber auch nur Minuten sein können. Tatsächlich war sie schon mehrere Stunden erfolglos unterwegs. Schnell drückte sie sich hinter eine Ecke und wartete, bis der Kikono vorbeigegangen war. Lautlos huschte sie weiter. Kurze Zeit später drückte sie sich wieder an die Wand und lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke. In diesem Augenblick drückte sich irgendetwas an ihren Allerwertesten. Shampoo bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt, ihr Herz schlug rasend schnell. Sie konnte gerade noch einen Schrei unterdrücken. Dann pflückte sie das Wesen von ihrem Allerwertesten und betrachtete es näher. Shampoo: "Happosai! Was machst du denn hier?"  
  
Happosai: "Tu mir nichts! Es ist nicht so wie du denkst, da war nur ein Fusel hinten auf deinem Anzug!" Shampoo: "Spar dir deine Ausreden und sag mir, was du hier machst!"  
  
Happosai: "Nun ja.Cologne, deine Urgroßmutter, hat mich hierher geschickt, weil sie meinte, dass ihr vielleicht Hilfe braucht!"  
  
Shampoo: "Das hat sie bestimmt nicht gemacht, denn wie kann uns ein Perverser bitte helfen?" Happosai: "Erstens bin ich kein Perverser und zweitens bin ich euch von der Kampfstärke weit überlegen!" Shampoo: "Na, da bin ich mir auch nicht ganz sicher.Ranma ist verdammt gut!"  
  
Happosai: "Der und stärker als ich? Dieser Schwächling." Shampoo unterbrach ihn genervt. Shampoo: "Ja ja, ist gut, ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für Diskussionen! Sag mal.wie lange bist du denn schon in der Wolkenstadt?" Happosai: "Einige Stunden bestimmt schon!"  
  
Shampoo: "Mh.hast du vielleicht irgendwo etwas gesehen oder gelesen von einem Stein der Gegensätze?" Plötzlich fing Happosai diabolisch an zu kichern. Happosai: "Heute muss mein Glückstag sein." Irritiert starrte Shampoo ihn an. Shampoo: "Wieso? Hast du etwa was gesehen? Raus mit der Sprache!"  
  
Happosai: "Ich sage dir, ob ich etwas gesehen habe, wenn du mir zwei Unterhöschen oder einen BH gibst!" Happosai fing ob seiner eigenen Genialität wieder an zu kichern, während Shampoo die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Shampoo: "Du kleiner Perversling!"  
  
Sie schnappte nach ihm, doch Happosai war viel zu schnell für sie. Happosai: "Gib auf! Anders wirst du nie an die Information herankommen!" Schließlich willigte Shampoo ein. Shampoo: "Wenn es denn sein muss.aber ich kann dir das jetzt nicht geben. Wenn wir wieder zuhause sind, bekommst du, was du verlangst." Happosai schaute sie argwöhnisch an. Happosai: "Schwöre bei Gott, dass du mir zwei Unterhöschen oder einen BH gibst, wenn wir hier raus sind!" Shampoo: "Ich schwöre es bei Gott!"  
  
Zufrieden lächelte Happosai. Happosai: "Ich habe vielleicht etwas gesehen, was dich interessieren könnte. In einer Wand ist ein Spruch eingeritzt, in dem es um irgendeinen Stein geht."  
  
Shampoo: "Wo hast du das gesehen? Kannst du mich da hinbringen?" Happosai: "Für acht Unterhöschen oder fünf BHs mache ich das doch gerne für dich!"  
  
Zornig starrte Shampoo ihn an. Aber so leicht würde sie dieses Mal nicht aufgeben. Shampoo: "Für einen BH!"  
  
Happosai: "Oh nein! Was meinst du, wie anstrengend es ist, sich zu erinnern, wo sich diese Wand befindet und dann kommt ja noch der Lohn für die Führung hinzu! Vier BHs oder sieben Unterhöschen, das ist schon ein Freundschaftspreis!"  
  
Shampoo: "Na gut, weil du es bist, zwei BHs und ein Unterhöschen, wie du es so schön nennst." Happosai war schon sichtlich hin und her gerissen. Auf der einen Seite wollte er natürlich so viel wie möglich herausschlagen, auf der anderen Seite waren zwei BHs und ein Slip und dazu noch von Shampoo natürlich verlockend. Happosai: "Vier BHs und ein Unterhöschen! Das ist mein letztes Angebot!" Shampoo: "Verdammt! Ich habe keine Zeit, mit dir über BHs und Slips zu diskutieren!" Happosai grinste fies. Happosai: "Na dann gib mir halt vier BHs und ich bin zufrieden!"  
  
Shampoo: "Nichts da! Die sind schließlich nicht billig! Und jetzt hier mein letztes Angebot, wenn du das nicht annimmst, suche ich die Wand selber! Zwei BHs und zwei Unterhöschen! Was sagst du nun?"  
  
Happosai musste wohl oder übel zustimmen, denn er wollte nicht leer ausgehen. Und zwei BHs und zwei Unterhöschen von Shampoo waren natürlich nicht zu verachten. Happosai: "Na gut, einverstanden. Dann bekomme ich später zwei BHs und zwei Unterhöschen und dazu noch einmal einen BH oder zwei Unterhöschen!" Shampoo: "Ja, jetzt bringe mich aber zu dieser verdammten Wand!"  
  
Happosai lugte um die Ecke und rannte dann los. Happosai: "Komm schon, ich denke, du hast nicht viel Zeit?"  
  
Ryoga sprang auf, als Ukyo von zwei Wächtern begleitet in die Zelle gestoßen wurde. Ukyo sank auf die Knie und starrte völlig abwesend in die Gegend. Schnell lief Ryoga zu ihr. Ryoga: "Was ist passiert? Hat dieser Schuft dir etwas getan?" Ukyo schüttelte nach einer Ewigkeit langsam den Kopf. Ryoga: "Aber irgendetwas ist doch, das sehe ich dir an! Was hat dieses Schwein gemacht? Er hat dich doch nicht etwa." Ryoga schluckte schwer, daran wollte er gar nicht denken. Aber wieder schüttelte Ukyo nur den Kopf. Doch dann sprach sie mit einer so leisen Stimme, dass Ryoga sich vorbeugen musste, um sie zu verstehen. Ukyo: "Ryoga.Er.ich." Ryoga: "Was? Liebst du ihn etwa?"  
  
Ukyo: "Nein! Aber." Plötzlich fing sie an zu schluchzen und vergrub ihren Kopf auf Ryogas Brust, während sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang. Ryoga lief dunkelrot an und fiel fast in Ohnmacht. Sein Herz klopfte so laut, dass er dachte, Ukyo würde es hören. Ryoga: *Vielleicht sollte ich sie auch halten, das tut meistens gut, wenn man getröstet werden will.* Langsam und zitternd hob er seine Arme und zögerte eine Ewigkeit. Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck und hielt Ukyo in seinen Armen. Die blickte kurz erstaunt auf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und die Röte in Ryogas Gesicht wurde noch dunkler. Denn in ihren Augen konnte er vor allen Dingen Dankbarkeit sehen, aber da war noch mehr, etwas anderes. Aber er konnte es nicht deuten. Nach einer Weile fragte Ryoga flüsternd: "Erzähl mir, was passiert ist. Danach fühlst du dich garantiert besser."  
  
Ukyo antwortete leise flüsternd. Ukyo: "Er.ich soll ihn heiraten." Ryoga fühlte sich direkt ins Herz getroffen. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Ryoga: *Aber warum berührt mich das so sehr? Ich liebe doch Akane! Allerdings ist die ja sowieso mit Ranma zusammen. Und Ukyo ist irgendwie auch verdammt süß.* Ryoga: "A.aber.das kann er doch nicht einfach machen!" Ukyo: "Doch, leider. Was haben wir ihm schon entgegenzusetzen?" Ryoga: "Oh, das ist mehr als du denkst! Ich werde dich vor ihm beschützen, bis zum Tod wenn es sein muss!"  
  
Ukyo horchte überrascht auf. Ryoga wollte sich wirklich für sie einsetzen und in seiner Stimme schwang so viel Überzeugung und Elan mit. Ukyo wurde warm um das Herz. Ukyo: *Ich dachte immer, er liebt Akane.aber vielleicht.*  
  
Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf. Ukyo: "Ach, Ryoga!" Sie rutschte hoch, legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Wange an Wange saßen sie nun da. Aber das war dann doch zu viel auf einmal für Ryoga. Er wurde ohnmächtig und fiel rücklings auf den Boden. Völlig verwundert starrte Ukyo ihn an, dann musste sie unwillkürlich anfangen zu kichern. Ukyo: *Wie süß er doch ist, und so was von schüchtern! Er ist so niedlich!* Sie betrachtete ihn eine Weile, wie er so friedlich dalag. Dann gab sie ihm eine Ohrfeige, was ihr im Herz wehtat. Doch sie zeigte Wirkung, langsam kam Ryoga wieder zu sich. Als er Ukyo sah, schoss die Röte sofort wieder in seinen Kopf, verlegen grinste er Ukyo an. Ryoga: "Tut mir leid, ich bin anscheinend ohnmächtig geworden.das liegt wohl am Klima hier in der Wolkenstadt, dass bin ich nicht gewöhnt." Lächelnd sah Ukyo ihn an. Ukyo: "Macht doch nichts. Ja, du hast Recht, das Klima hier ist anders als bei uns. Besonders in diesem Raum ist es sehr heiß." Ukyo versuchte krampfhaft, nicht laut loszulachen, denn Ryoga saß nun völlig verlegen und roter als die röteste Tomate da und starrte auf den Boden. In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Wand und zwei Kikono kamen herein. Ukyo hatte aufgrund von Ryoga völlig die Umstände, in denen sie sich befanden, vergessen. Nun kam alles wieder hoch. Doch bevor die beiden Wächter Ukyo mitnehmen konnten, sprang Ryoga vor sie. Er rutschte in Kampfposition. Ryoga: "Sie bleibt hier! Ihr bekommt sie nur über meine Leiche!" Ohne zu zögern griffen die beiden Kikonowachen an. Sie waren stärker als Ryoga gedacht hatte. Einen hätte er ohne Probleme besiegen können, aber nicht zwei auf einmal. Er musste immer wieder Tritte und Schläge kassieren, konnte selber aber nur einige wenige gute Treffer erzielen. Es entstand eine kurze Kampfpause, beide Seiten mussten erst einmal tief durchatmen. In diesem Augenblick geschah Ryoga etwas, was er noch nie erlebt hatte. Plötzlich durchlief, von seiner Wunde am Rücken, wo ihn eines der kleinen Monster gebissen hatte, ausgehend, ein eigenartiges Kribbeln seinen ganzen Körper. Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal völlig schlapp, dann fing sich der Raum auch noch an zu drehen. Keuchend sank er in die Knie, dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Das letzte, was er hörte, bevor er in der Finsternis versank, war ein lauter Schrei Ukyos, die nach ihm rief. Da kam der Prinz Kukiko herein. Kukiko: "Was dauert hier denn solange? Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein, sie zu mir zu bringen, oder?"  
  
Die beiden Kikono verbeugten sich vor ihrem Herrn. Kikono: "Es tut uns leid, aber dieser Junge hat sich für sie eingesetzt und gegen uns gekämpft. Gerade eben ist er einfach so in Ohnmacht gefallen." Kukiko trat zu Ryoga und ging neben ihm in die Hocke. Er riss Ryogas Hemd hoch. Was Ukyo dort auf Ryogas Rücken sah, ließ ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Ein giftgrüner Schleier hatte sich über die Wunde gelegt. Lächelnd stand Kukiko auf und ging zu der verängstigten Ukyo, die sich in eine Ecke drückte. Kukiko: "Dein Freund hier wird bald sterben, das Gift wirkt schnell. Zufälligerweise habe ich ein Gegenmittel dafür, aber das bekommst du erst, wenn du mich heiratest. Also noch ein Grund, mich zu heiraten, und das sollte möglichst schnell passieren." Ukyo blickte von Kukiko zu Ryoga und zurück. In ihrem Kopf herrschte das totale Gefühls- und Gedankenchaos. Irgendwo aus diesem Chaos heraus kristallisierte sich der Gedanke: *Es ist für Ryoga!* Schließlich willigte Ukyo ein, obwohl sie überhaupt nicht einwilligen wollte. Aber das schien der einzige Weg, Ryoga zu helfen. Schweigend ging sie, flankiert von zwei Wachen, hinter dem Prinzen Kukiko hinterher.  
  
Shampoo lief, wie es ihr vorkam, schon eine halbe Ewigkeit hinter Happosai her. Langsam beschlich sie der Verdacht, dass er sie betrog. Im Laufen rief sie nach vorne. Shampoo: "Hey, Happosai! Bist du dir auch sicher, dass du den Weg noch weißt?" Happosai: "Natürlich, absolut sicher! Unglücklicherweise ist die Wand aber genau auf der anderen Seite der Wolkenstadt. Aber wir sind ja bald da." Und tatsächlich: eine Viertelstunde später blieb Happosai stehen. Verwundert starrte er eine Wand vor sich an. Happosai: "Das verstehe ich nicht." Shampoo: "Was verstehst du nicht?" Happosai: "Ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass an dieser Wand vorhin ein Spruch stand. Aber jetzt ist keiner mehr da." Shampoo: "Ich wusste es! Die BHs und Unterhöschen kannst du dir abschmieren!" Happosai: "Nein, nein, nein! Der Spruch muss hier irgendwo sein, da bin ich mir sicher!"  
  
Shampoo: "Hier ist aber kein Spruch!" Sie ging einige Schritte näher an die Wand heran. Plötzlich erschien ein kleines Loch in der Wand, das sich nach unten hin zu einem Strich ausweitete, als wenn ein unsichtbarer Finger an der Wand wie im Sand schreiben würde. Und tatsächlich bildeten sich Buchstabe für Buchstabe Wörter. Happosai war das eindeutig zu viel. Happosai: "Wir sehen uns dann!"  
  
Und schon war er verschwunden. Shampoo aber schaute fasziniert auf den Spruch, der von unsichtbarer Hand geschrieben worden war:  
  
Vertraue und liebe, vertraue und hasse, so schaffen es keine Diebe zu betreten die Gasse, an deren Ende wartet der Stein, der bringt das ewige Heil, doch zerstört er auch viel Sein, wenn das Herz nicht rein.  
  
Shampoo las sich den Spruch solange durch, bis sie ihn auswendig konnte. Doch jetzt stand sie ratlos vor der Wand, wo ging es weiter? Shampoo: *Vielleicht muss ich den Spruch laut vorlesen.* Also las sie den Spruch vor. Als sie fertig war, wartete sie gespannt, doch nichts passierte. Schließlich ging sie ganz nah an die Wand heran. Auch hier war nichts Besonderes zu sehen. Bis ihr Blick auf das Wort "Stein" fiel. Der I-Punkt war größer und tiefer hineingedrückt als die anderen. Erst zögerte Shampoo, dann steckte sie vorsichtig ihren Zeigefinger hinein. Mit einem Male fühlte sie sich in das kleine Loch hineingezogen. Es gab ein schlürfendes Geräusch, und bevor Shampoo sich versah ertönte ein lauter Knall und sie stand in einem riesigen runden Saal mit einer gewaltigen Kuppel, an dem unzählige kleine Lichter funkelten. Eine Weile genoss Shampoo die tolle Atmosphäre des Raumes, dann besann sie sich und schaute sich um. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass der gesamte Raum keinen Boden hatte, nur sie stand auf einer kleinen Plattform ganz am Rande des Raumes. Genau in der Mitte des Saales befand sich eine Säule, umgeben von einer weiteren kleinen Plattform auf der Höhe von der, auf der Shampoo stand. Von der Spitze der Säule schien ein strahlendes Licht. Dort musste der Stein der Gegensätze liegen. Shampoo: "Aber wie zur Hölle komme ich da rüber?"  
  
Dann fiel ihr der Spruch wieder ein. Shampoo: "Vertraue und liebe." Unwillkürlich fiel ihr Lars ein. Sie liebte ihn und vertraute ihm. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild. Ganze fünf Minuten rang Shampoo mit sich selber, dann hatte sie sich entschlossen. Shampoo: "Es ist für dich, Lars." Zitternd schloss sie die Augen und dachte fest an Lars. Ihr wurde warm ums Herz, ihr fielen all die schönen Momente ein, die sie mit ihm verbracht hatte. Dann machte sie einen Schritt nach vorne, genau in den gähnenden Abgrund. Doch sie fiel nicht. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen wieder. Sie stand mit einem Bein mitten in der Luft. Doch plötzlich wuchsen unter ihrem Fuß Rosen in einem unglaublichen Tempo heraus und bildeten langsam aber sicher eine Brücke, aber nur bis zur Hälfte des Weges zur Säule. Jetzt verstand Shampoo. Schnell lief sie bis zum Ende der Brücke.  
  
Ukyo betrachtete sich traurig im Spiegel. Dieses Hochzeitskleid stand ihr einfach toll, sie sah wunderschön aus. Das gefiel ihr aber überhaupt nicht, denn sie wollte dem Prinzen nicht gefallen. Da kam der Prinz in einem Anzug aus schwarzen Federn herein, der ihm unglaublich gut stand. Lächelnd ging er auf Ukyo zu. Kukiko: "Du siehst wunderschön aus." Er beugte sich zu ihr, um Ukyo zu küssen. Doch Ukyo holte mit aller Kraft aus und gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Der Prinz zuckte zurück. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verwandelte sich sein Gesicht in sein Dämonengesicht. Doch schon dieser kurze Anblick ließ Ukyo erschauern. Kukiko: "Wenn wir erst einmal verheiratet sind, kommst du nicht so leicht davon!"  
  
Ranma und Akane sprangen auf, als sich die Öffnung in der Wand auftat und zwei Kikono hereinkamen. Verwundert stellten sie fest, dass sie in die Zelle von Lars und Shampoo gebracht wurden. Kikono: "Weckt euren Freund auf und bringt ihn mit heraus! Beeilt euch!" Noch verwunderter stellten Ranma und Akane fest, dass Shampoo nicht da war. Doch sie verloren kein Wort darüber. Sie beugten sich über Lars, dem es gar nicht gut zu gehen schien. Vorsichtig klopfte Akane Lars auf die Wange, bis der langsam seine Augen aufschlug. Lars: "Bin ich tot? Ich sehe ja schon Engel."  
  
Akane: "Nein, ich bin es nur, Akane." Ranma: "Du bist doch ein Engel." Lächelnd gab er der errötenden Akane einen Kuss auf die Wange. Lars: "Was macht.autsch, das tut weh.was macht ihr hier?" Ranma: "Keine Ahnung, wir sollen dich hier raus bringen. Kannst du aufstehen?" Lars: "Das glaube ich kaum, aber ich kann es ja mal versuchen." Mit Hilfe von Ranma und Akane stand Lars schließlich. Doch sofort fing sich alles an zu drehen. Als sie merkten, wie Lars schwankte, stützten sie ihn jeder von einer Seite und führten ihn hinaus. Danach brachten die Wachen sie in die Zelle von Ryoga, der leichenblass und zusammengesunken dasaß. Akane: "Hey, Ryoga! Ist alles in Ordnung?" Ryoga: "Nein.die Wunde am Rücken, wo mich eines dieser kleinen Viecher gebissen hat, tut höllisch weh. Und ich habe andauernd Kreislaufzusammenbrüche." Ranma: "Kannst du aufstehen? Die wollen uns irgendwo hinbringen, wir haben aber keine Ahnung, wohin." Ryoga: "Ist es etwa schon soweit?" Akane: "Wozu soweit?" Ryoga: "Ukyo.sie.heiratet den Prinzen." Völlig perplex starrten Ranma und Akane Ryoga an. Akane: "Sie tut 'was'?" Ryoga: "Sie heiratet ihn, aber nicht aus freien Zügen. Er hat sie ausgesucht und zwingt sie jetzt, sie zu heiraten. Anscheinend findet die Zeremonie gleich statt."  
  
Ranma: "Oh mein Gott!"  
  
Ryoga deutete auf Lars, der mit geschlossenen Augen zwischen Ranma und Akane hing. Ryoga: "Ihm scheint es auch nicht sonderlich gut zu gehen!"  
  
Akane: "Ja, seine Wunde macht ihm auch sehr zu schaffen."  
  
Ranma reichte Ryoga seine Hand und zog ihn hoch. Ranma wollte ihn ebenfalls stützen, doch Ryogas Stolz ließ das nicht zu. Ryoga: "Ich kann auch alleine gehen!"  
  
Taumelnd folgte er den anderen dreien. Mehrere Wachen flankierten die Gruppe und führten sie durch die Wolkenstadt. Nach einer Weile traten sie durch eine große Öffnung und fanden sich in einem gigantischen Saal wieder. Den vieren stockte der Atem. Vor ihnen tat sich eine lange, gerade Gasse auf, die direkt zu einer Art Altar führte. Zigtausende Kikono standen in Reih und Glied in unzähligen Reihen rechts und links von der Gasse und schauten nach vorne, nur die Reihe direkt an der Gasse schaute auf die Gasse. Kikono: "Los, weiter!"  
  
Nach einer Ewigkeit waren sie am Ende der Gasse angekommen. Nur in den vordersten Reihen gab es Sitzplätze, einige in der ersten Reihe schienen für sie reserviert zu sein. Aufseufzend setzten sich die vier hin. Plötzlich ertönte von irgendwoher eine Fanfare. Tausende von Kikono salutierten genau gleichzeitig vor ihrem Prinzen, den Blick unbeirrt nach vorne gerichtet. Ukyo ging, eingehakt mit Kukiko, auf den Altar zu. Vor ihnen flatterten Kikonofrauen und warfen Rosenblüten auf den Weg. Schließlich erreichten sie den Altar. Ryoga erblickte Ukyo und sprang verzweifelt auf. Ryoga: "Ukyo, nein!" Doch genau in diesem Augenblick durchfuhr ihn wieder dieses Kribbeln, ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Polternd fiel er zu Boden. Während Ranma und Akane ihn schnell wieder hochhoben, sah Ukyo Ryoga mit Tränen in den Augen an. Sie redete sich die ganze Zeit ein, dass es für ihn sei. Die Zeremonie schien alles andere als lang. Ein alter Kikono trat vor die beiden und las ihnen ihre Rechte und Pflichte als Paar vor und dass sie König und Königin werden würden. Kikono: "Erhebt jemand Einspruch gegen einer dieser Punkte?"  
  
Es herrschte Totenstille im Saal. Wenn Ryoga nicht ohnmächtig gewesen wäre, hätte er bestimmt etwas gesagt.  
  
Shampoo: "Vertraue und hasse." Wieder schloss sie die Augen. Doch dieses Mal dachte sie nicht an Lars, sondern an den Prinzen Kukiko. Mit all ihrem Hass und ihrer Wut dachte sie an ihn, er hatte sie eingesperrt und er war Schuld an Lars Zustand. Dann machte sie einen Schritt in die Leere hinein - und stand wieder auf dem Nichts. Dieses Mal wuchsen unter ihrem Fuß dornige Ranken hervor und bildeten eine weitere Brücke bis zur Säule. So schnell sie konnte, rannte sie auf die Säule zu. Aus irgendeinem Grund wusste sie, dass jetzt jede Sekunde zählte.  
  
Kikono: "Nun denn. Möchtest du, Kukiko, Prinz der Kikono, Ukyo zu deiner Frau nehmen?" Kukiko: "Ja, ich will." Kikono: "Und du, Ukyo, geborene Kuonji, möchtest du Kukiko zu deinem Mann nehmen?" Wieder herrschte Totenstille. Nach langem zögern antwortete Ukyo schließlich. Ukyo:"Ja, ich will."  
  
Shampoo stand keuchend vor der Säule. Darauf lag ein kleiner tropfenförmiger Stein, der aussah wie ein Diamant. Auf der einen Seite war er allerdings platt. Aus irgendeinem Grund wusste sie genau, was sie zu tun hatte. Vorsichtig nahm sie den Stein und drückte ihn sich mit der platten Seite auf die Stirn. Der Stein der Gegensätze fing an zu leuchten. Shampoo ließ ihre Hand sinken, der Stein klebte von alleine an ihrer Stirn. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich nach oben gezogen, langsam schwebte sie immer höher, bis sie genau über der Säule in der Mitte des Raumes schwebte. Shampoo fühlte sich wie neugeboren. Unglaubliche Energien durchströmten sie. Langsam schloss sie die Augen, ein friedvolles Gefühl durchdrang sie. Shampoo fühlte sich losgelöst von allem. Langsam breitete sie die Arme aus. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie sich ihre Kleidung von ihr löste. Völlig nackt schwebte sie in der Luft und bot, mit dem leuchtenden Stein auf der Stirn einen wunderbaren Anblick. Sie schwebte wie ein Engel in dem Raum.  
  
Kikono: "Die Heirat ist erst dann rechtskräftig, wenn der Bräutigam die Braut küsst. Prinz Kukiko, sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen." Ranma und Akane hielten die Luft an. Lars und Ryoga waren beide wieder wach, voller Entsetzen betrachteten sie das Geschehen. Ukyo schloss langsam ihre Augen, eine Träne fand noch ihren Weg hinaus und lief ihre Wange hinunter. Der Prinz beugte sich langsam zu Ukyo hinunter und kam ihr immer näher.  
  
Shampoo schwebte immer noch leuchtend in der Luft. Sie konzentrierte sich schon seit geraumer Zeit darauf, all ihre Energien zu sammeln. Denn in ihrem Inneren sah sie, wie sich der Prinz Ukyo immer weiter näherte. Sie musste Ukyo helfen. Dann war es soweit. Shampoo bog ihren Rücken durch und ließ ihren Kopf nach hinten fallen. Langsam führte sie ihre ausgestreckten Arme an den Stein auf ihrer Stirn. Mittlerweile leuchtete sie am ganzen Körper. Dann löste sie ihre Hände plötzlich von dem Stein und breitete ihre Arme mit einem Ruck wieder aus. Shampoo fing immer heller und heller an zu leuchten. Irgendwann war das Licht so gleißen, dass Shampoo mit geschlossenen Augenlidern trotzdem weiß sah. Dann senkte Shampoo ihre Arme und legte sie an den Körper an. In diesem Augenblick ging eine gigantische gleißend helle Schockwelle von ihr aus. Diese Schockwelle aus Licht drang ohne Probleme durch die Wände hindurch, ohne sie zu beschädigen.  
  
Ukyo konnte schon seinen Atem fühlen. Gleich war es vorbei, gleich würde sie einem Mann gehören, den sie überhaupt nicht liebte, sondern verachtete und hasste. Doch dann hörte sie ein merkwürdiges Geräusch und schlug die Augen auf. Auch der Prinz schien es gehört zu haben und riss seinen Kopf herum. Dann durchdrang eine gleißende Mauer aus Licht die Wand auf der anderen Seite des Saales. Mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit fegte sie durch die Reihen der Kikono, denen das aber nichts auszumachen schien. Ukyo hörte nur noch, wie Kukiko brüllte: "Neeeiiiiiinnnnnnn!" Dann wurde auch sie von der Welle erfasst. Wider erwarten befand sich keine Kraft hinter der Schockwelle, so dass sie einfach stehen bleiben konnte. Kurz fühlte Ukyo sich durchströmt von Energie und Frieden, dann war es auch schon vorbei. Sie bemerkte noch aus den Augenwinkeln, dass die Schockwelle weiterraste und durch die Wand wieder verschwand. Dann drehte Ukyo sich wieder zu Kukiko hin - und fing vor Entsetzen an zu Schreien. Vor ihren Augen fing der Prinz langsam an wegzubröckeln, als wäre er aus Stein. Sekunden später war nur noch ein kleiner Haufen Staub von ihm über. Die fünf sahen mit Entsetzen und Freude zugleich zu, wie sich die anderen Kikono ihrem Prinzen anschlossen und ebenfalls zerbröckelten und zu Staub zerfielen. Als aber auch Ranma, Lars und Ryoga anfingen zu zerbröckeln, fingen die beiden Mädchen an zu kreischen vor Entsetzen. Doch es waren nur die Flügel, die sich in Staub auflösten. Ryoga tastete nach seinem Rücken. Ryoga: "Meine Wunde.sie ist.weg?" Lars lächelte: "Ja, meine auch. Shampoo hat es geschafft." Ukyo kam zu ihnen gerannt und warf sich Ryoga in die Arme, der wieder knallrot anlief. Ukyo weinte sich an seiner Schulter aus, während Ryoga ihr beruhigende Worte zuflüsterte. Lars: "Apropos Shampoo.wir müssen sie suchen!"  
  
Doch in diesem Augenblick erschien ein gleißendes Licht vor dem Altar und Shampoo schwebte nackt wie Gott sie schuf mit geschlossenen Augen und verzücktem Gesichtsausdruck in der Luft. Dann verschwand das Licht und Shampoo fiel zu Boden. Schnell rannte Lars zu ihr, zog sich sein Hemd aus und bedeckte sie damit. Lars: "Shampoo, du bist völlig nackt!"  
  
Shampoo sah ihn nur lächelnd an und zog Lars zu sich herunter. Nach einem langen Kuss meinte Lars flüsternd: "Ich wusste, dass du es schaffst." Shampoo flüsterte zurück: "Und ich wusste, dass du an mich glaubst." Wieder versanken die beiden in einem zärtlichen Kuss, bis Akane sie hüstelnd unterbrach. Verlegen lösten sich die beiden voneinander. Akane: "Lasst uns hier einen Weg heraus suchen."  
  
Lars: "Ähm.wir brauchen was zum Anziehen für Shampoo.Für oben herum hat sie ja schon was, aber unten?"  
  
Shampoo schlüpfte derweil schnell in Lars Hemd hinein. Ranma: "Nun ja.ich glaube, wir brauchen unsere Sachen alle, oder?" Da fasste Lars einen Entschluss. Schnell ging er hinter den Altar, zog sich seine Hose und seine Boxershorts aus und die Hose wieder an. Dann reichte er Shampoo verlegen die Boxershorts. Lars: "Hier, die kannst du anziehen!" Shampoo schlüpfte hinein und gab Lars dann einen Kuss. Shampoo: "Danke!"  
  
Jetzt erst bemerkte Lars einen kleinen tropfenförmigen Stein genau in der Mitte von Shampoos Stirn. Lars: "Ist das.?" Shampoo: "Oh, er ist noch da? Ich fürchte, dann wird er auch nicht abgehen." Lars: "Das macht nichts, er steht dir ausgezeichnet." Shampoo lächelte und gab Lars dankbar noch einen Kuss. Akane klang mittlerweile ein bisschen genervt. Akane: "Können wir jetzt endlich los?"  
  
Lars: "Ja, natürlich."  
  
Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg. Lange irrten sie durch die Stadt, bis sie schließlich in einem Raum landeten, der mit "Ausgang" beschildert war. In dem Raum gab es allerdings nur ein kleines Podest in der Mitte. Verwirrt blickten sie sich in dem Raum um. Ryoga stieg aus Neugier auf das Podest. Plötzlich wurde der Raum für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gleißend hell erleuchtet. Ukyo schrie kreischend auf, als sie entdeckte, dass Ryoga weg war. Sie sprang ebenfalls auf das Podest. Wieder erhellte ein Blitz den Raum, nun war auch Ukyo verschwunden. Lars: "Cool, das ist ja fast wie ein Beamer bei Star Trek!" Verwundert und verwirrt starrten die anderen ihn an. Lars: "Ach, vergesst es!" Ranma: "Wir müssen ihnen wohl oder übel folgen!" Akane: "Ranma, ich habe Angst."  
  
Ranma nahm sie kurzerhand auf den Arm und lächelte. Ranma: "Brauchst du nicht, ich bin doch bei dir." Wieder erhellte ein Blitz den Raum und die nächsten beiden waren verschwunden. Lars tat es Ranma gleich und nahm Shampoo auf den Arm. Ihm wurde wieder bewusst, wie dünn und wenig Shampoo nur bekleidet war und errötete leicht, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Leicht erregt betrat Lars das Podest. Alles um ihn herum wurde weiß, für einige Sekunden blieb es so. Dann lichtete sich das weiß. Sie standen in irgendeinem Wald. Auch die anderen vier waren dort, sie hatten wohl schon auf Lars und Shampoo gewartet. Lars: "Wo sind wir hier?"  
  
Ranma: "Das haben wir auch noch nicht herausbekommen."  
  
Ryoga: "Ich werde dahinten mal auf einen Baum klettern um mir einen Überblick zu verschaffen." Wie aus einem Munde riefen alle: "Nein, warte!" Doch es war schon zu spät, Ryoga lief schon in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung, in die er gedeutet hatte, davon. Ranma fluchte und lief ihm hinterher. Auch die anderen setzten sich in Bewegung und folgten Ranma. Ranma stolperte über eine Wurzel, so dass Ukyo an ihm vorbeirennen konnte. Akane hielt bei Ranma an. Akane: "Alles in Ordnung?" In diesem Augenblick kam Shampoo angerannt und stolperte über den am Boden liegenden Ranma. Krachend fiel sie zu Boden. Lars kam angerannt und kniete bei Shampoo nieder. Ranma: "Tut mir leid, Shampoo! Ich bin selber über eine Wurzel gefallen."  
  
Shampoo: "Kein Problem. Au, mein Knöchel! Ich glaube, ich habe ihn mir verstaucht." Lars: "Lauft ihr schon mal weiter, wir kommen gleich nach!"  
  
Ranma nickte und sprang auf, dann rannten er und Akane weiter. Lars half Shampoo wieder auf die Beine. Lars: "Öhm.in welche Richtung sind die eigentlich weitergelaufen?" Shampoo: "Gute Frage.ich glaube in die."  
  
Lars: "Bist du sicher? Ich hätte schwören können, dass sie in die Richtung gerannt sind!"  
  
Jetzt waren sie beide unsicher. Schließlich meinte Lars: "Du wirst schon Recht haben, gehen wir in die Richtung."  
  
Also setzten sie sich langsam in Bewegung. Lars stützte die humpelnde Shampoo.  
  
Ranma und Akane hatten derweil Ukyo und Ryoga aus den Augen verloren. Auch sie wussten nicht, in welche Richtung sie weiterlaufen sollten. Ranma: "Lass uns in die Richtung gehen, wie du gesagt hast." Also liefen sie weiter. Ukyo blieb Ryoga dicht auf den Fersen. Sie rief immer wieder nach ihm, bis er endlich stehen blieb. Ukyo lief zu ihm und ließ sich keuchend auf den Boden fallen. Ukyo: "Ryoga du kleiner Trottel." Ukyo hatte dies so liebevoll und süß ausgesprochen, dass Ryoga es nicht als Beleidigung nahm sondern ihm warm ums Herz wurde. Ryoga: "Wieso denn? Ich wollte mir doch nur einen Überblick verschaffen!" Ukyo: "Das ist ja auch vernünftig, aber bei deinem Orientierungssinn."  
  
Ryoga drehte sich beleidigt weg und verschränkte die Arme. Ryoga: "Was ist mit meinem Orientierungssinn, mh?"  
  
Ukyo: "Nun ja, er ist nicht gerade der Beste. Um ehrlich zu sein: er ist miserabel."  
  
Ryoga: "Ach ja? Ich werde dir zeigen, wie gut mein Orientierungssinn ist!"  
  
Ryoga ging los. Ukyo sprang auf und lief ihm hinterher. Ukyo: "Hey, Ryoga! Das war doch nicht böse gemeint! Das ist doch auch nichts Schlimmes!"  
  
Doch Ryoga hörte nicht. Ryoga: "Siehst du den Felsen dahinten? Wetten, dass ich ihn innerhalb von sagen wir fünf Minuten erreiche?" Ukyo: "Na gut.Wenn du verlierst, schuldest du mir einen Kuss."  
  
Ryoga lief knallrot an. Ukyo: "Wieso wirst du denn so rot? Wenn dein Orientierungssinn so gut ist, wirst du doch keine Probleme haben, diese Wette zu gewinnen. Oder?" Ryoga drehte sich um. Ryoga: "Du hast Recht!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten schritt er los. Ukyo kicherte. Ryoga war viel zu schüchtern, er würde sie nie küssen, also musste sie halt ein wenig nachhelfen. Grinsend sah sie zu, wie er von seinem geraden Weg abkam und erst nach rechts weglief und nur eine Minute später wieder in die andere Richtung lief. Ukyo sah auf die Uhr. Ukyo: "Hey, Ryoga! Du hast noch zwei Minuten!"  
  
Ryoga: "Ha, ich bin ja gleich da!"  
  
Eine Minute später irrte er immer noch durch die Gegend. Ukyo: "Ryoga! Noch eine Minute!"  
  
Als Ryoga langsam immer schneller ging und irgendwann anfing zu laufen, kugelte Ukyo sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden. Plötzlich stand Ryoga mit finsterer Miene vor ihr. Ryoga: "Verdammt! Ich war doch gerade so kurz vor dem Felsen, wieso bin ich jetzt plötzlich wieder hier gelandet? Und du machst dich auch noch über mich lustig!"  
  
Ukyo: "Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber das ist so niedlich, wie du völlig hilflos durch die Gegend rennst." Ryoga lief wieder einmal rot an. Ukyo sah auf die Uhr und schwenkte sie vor Ryogas Gesicht hin und her. Ukyo: "Fünf Minuten sind um!" Erst jetzt wurde Ryoga bewusst, was er jetzt tun musste. Mittlerweile war er dunkelrot angelaufen. Ryoga: "Du.muss das jetzt sein? Ich meine.vielleicht finden wir ja einen schöneren Moment.oder wir könnten das heute Abend machen, ich muss mich darauf erstmal mental vorbereiten!"  
  
Unwillkürlich musste Ukyo über Ryoga grinsen. Wie niedlich und schüchtern er doch war!  
  
Ukyo: "Nun ja, ich lasse gerne noch einmal mit mir reden. Ah, ich habe eine Idee! Wenn du mich trägst, musst du mir den Kuss erst heute Abend geben!"  
  
Auch Ryoga musste jetzt grinsen. Ryoga: "Du kleine Erpresserin!" Jetzt wurde Ukyo warm ums Herz. Genauso liebevoll, wie sie ihn Trottel genannt hatte, hatte Ryoga sie Erpresserin genannt. Ryoga: "Wie möchte die Dame denn chauffiert werden? Huckepack oder getragen werden?" Ukyo: "Die Dame entscheidet sich heute für das getragen werden." Beide mussten lachen, dann hob Ryoga sie vorsichtig hoch. Als Ukyo ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang, wurde er wieder knallrot und verlegen. Schnell marschierte er los. Doch Ukyo hatte vergessen, wie schlecht Ryogas Orientierungssinn war.  
  
Mittlerweile war es schon Abend geworden. Ranma und Akane suchten immer noch verzweifelt nach den anderen. Ranma: "Es wird dunkel, wir sollten uns langsam einen Unterschlupf für die Nacht suchen." Akane nickte und ließ ihren Blick schweifen. Dann entdeckte sie in der Ferne eine hohe Felswand. Sie deutete darauf. Akane: "Hey, Ranma! Da gibt es bestimmt Höhlen, lass uns dort suchen!"  
  
Ranma: "Gute Idee!"  
  
Und schon liefen sie darauf zu. Auch Shampoo und Lars waren auf der Suche nach einem Unterschlupf. Irgendwann entdeckte Lars eine Höhle, die in einen Felsen hineinführte. Vorsichtig kletterten sie hinein, Shampoo voran. Nach fünfzig Metern erblickten sie Licht. Sie befanden sich bestimmt dreißig Meter über dem Boden. Vorsichtig lugte Shampoo nach unten, ihre Höhle schien nur eine von vielen in einer großen Felswand zu sein. Dann zog sie ihren Kopf zurück. Hätte Shampoo ein bisschen länger hinuntergeschaut, hätte sie vielleicht noch Ranma und Akane gesehen, die gerade auf die Lichtung vor der Felswand traten. Ranma deutete auf eine Höhle, die sich über einer anderen befand. Ranma: "Lass uns die dort nehmen." Akane: "Warum nicht die darunter?" Ranma: "Unten kommen Tiere viel leichter hinein als oben."  
  
Akane: "Oh, stimmt. Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht."  
  
Sie liefen zu der Felswand und kletterten in die Höhle hinauf. Kurze Zeit später kam ein völlig erschöpfter Ryoga mit Ukyo auf dem Arm bei der Felswand an. Ryoga: "Es wird gerade dunkel, wir sollten uns ein Nachtlager suchen." Ukyo: "Wie wäre es mit der Höhle da vorne?"  
  
Ryoga war erleichtert, nicht mehr lange suchen zu müssen. Wie durch ein Wunder ging er auf direktem Weg auf die Höhle zu. Erschöpft ließ er Ukyo zu Boden gleiten.  
  
Lars lag völlig erschöpft auf dem harten Höhlenboden. Lars: *Das war vielleicht ein anstrengender Tag!* In diesem Augenblick kuschelte Shampoo sich an ihn. Shampoo: "Mir ist so kalt."  
  
Lars wurde heiß und kalt, denn er konnte Shampoos herrliche Rundungen nur zu gut spüren. Liebevoll meinte Lars: "Kein Wunder, bei dem bisschen, was du anhast. Mir ist ehrlich gesagt auch nicht gerade warm, so ganze ohne T-Shirt." Shampoo fuhr nachdenklich mit ihrer Hand über Lars nackte Brust, was bei ihm einen wohligen Schauer auslöste. Dann meinte sie: "Dann wärm mich auf!" Mit diesen Worten drückte sie sich an ihn und schlang ihre Arme um Lars. Der legte seine Arme ebenfalls um sie. Ihre Lippen suchten und fanden sich wie von alleine.  
  
Ranma und Akane schliefen währenddessen schon eng umschlungen nur einige Meter tiefer. Noch ein paar Meter tiefer saßen sich Ukyo und Ryoga verlegen gegenüber. Ukyo: "Nun.ähm.ich glaube.du schuldest mir.noch einen Kuss." Ryoga: "Ja, das stimmt. Ähm.was für einen Kuss eigentlich? Auf die Wange?" Daran hatte Ukyo gar nicht gedacht. Sie wurde knallrot. Ukyo: "Ähm.ich dachte eigentlich an.auf die Lippen." Ryoga stand auf und setzte sich mit knallrotem Kopf neben Ukyo. Ryoga: "Das wäre ja gelacht, wenn ich das nicht schaffe!" Er drehte sich zu Ukyo, starrte sie aber die ganze Zeit nur an. Ryoga: *Sie ist so schön.obwohl ich sie kaum sehen kann, es ist so dunkel hier. Aber.ich kann sie doch nicht einfach so küssen!* Ukyo: "Traust du dich etwa nicht?" Ryoga: "Und ob ich mich traue!" Ukyo: "Und warum küsst du mich dann nicht? Du machst es ja doch nicht!" Ryoga: "Mach ich wohl!" Ukyo: "Na, dann mach es doch!"  
  
Ukyo schloss die Augen. Mehr konnte sie jetzt auch nicht tun, Ryoga musste über seinen Schatten springen und sie küssen. Ryogas Herz klopfte wie wild. Langsam beugte er sich immer näher zu Ukyo hinüber. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten ihre Lippen noch voneinander. Ryoga konnte ihren warmen Atem spüren. Plötzlich überkamen ihn die Emotionen, er konnte einfach nicht weiter. Jetzt wusste er es: Er liebte Ukyo. Plötzlich spürte er Ukyos warmen Atem auf seinen Lippen, denn sie flüsterte: "Was ist?" Nun war es zu viel für Ryoga. Er beugte sich schnell nach vorne und drückte seine Lippen auf die ihrigen. Ukyo fühlte seine warmen, weichen Lippen auf ihren, spürte seinen warmen Atem. Doch nach viel zu kurzer Zeit hörte er wieder auf. Ukyo konnte nicht anders. Sie öffnete die Augen, legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn zu sich heran. Dann küsste sie den zuerst völlig überrumpelten Ryoga richtig. Zuerst war Ryoga völlig überrascht. Als er dann aber plötzlich ihre Zunge an seiner spürte, durchlief ein wunderschönes Schauern und Kribbeln seinen ganzen Körper. Ryoga gab sich genau wie Ukyo dem Kuss hin, der zärtlich und sehr leidenschaftlich war. Schließlich lösten sie sich kurz voneinander, um Luft zu holen. Diesen Zeitpunkt nutzte Ryoga aus. Ryoga: "Ukyo." Weiter kam er nicht, denn seine Stimme versagte ihm. Zu viel wollte er ihr sagen, zu viele Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum. Ukyo: "Ich weiß. Ich liebe dich auch, Ryoga."  
  
Sie hatte ihm den schwierigsten Teil abgenommen, dafür war Ryoga ihr dankbar. Trotzdem wollte er es ihr sagen, und jetzt fiel es ihm viel leichter, da sie es ja schon wusste. Ryoga: "Ich liebe dich, Ukyo. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt." Ukyo drückte sich an ihn und suchte schon wieder seine Lippen, was Ryoga nur mehr als recht war.  
  
Lars träumte wieder. Wieder befand er sich in dem unendlichen schwarzen Raum. Da ertönte auch schon wieder diese sanfte Stimme. - Du und Shampoo, ihr habt den Auftrag wirklich ausgeführt. Dafür bin ich euch mehr als dankbar. - Lars: "Kein Problem, dafür bin ich ja hier oder? Kannst du mir jetzt sagen, warum genau ich hier bin? Und wieso hast du damals das Gedächtnis von Ranma und Akane gelöscht?" - Ich darf dir nicht sagen, warum du hier bist, jedenfalls keine Details. Du kennst ja die Mangas, also weißt du, wie Ranmas Leben normalerweise verlaufen würde. Du bist unter anderem hier, um Ordnung in sein Leben zu bringen. Zum Beispiel hast du ihn vor Shampoo bewahrt. Als Gegenleistung dafür hat er dich trainiert. Dieses Training war notwendig, damit du stark genug bist, die Kikono zu vernichten. Denn das war wie gesagt so ziemlich der Hauptgrund, warum du hier bist. Mehr darf ich dir nicht sagen. Das Gedächtnis von Ranma und Akane habe ich gelöscht, weil sie sich eigentlich erst nach oder während dem Kampf gegen die Kikono ihre Liebe gestehen sollten. Aber die beiden waren einfach zu schnell. Als sie sich die Liebe das zweite Mal gestanden haben, hätte ich eigentlich noch mal ihre Gedächtnisse löschen müssen, aber das hätte nicht viel gebracht. - Lars: "Aber warum sollten sie sich erst während oder nach dem Kampf gegen die Kikono ihre Liebe gestehen sollen?" - Auch das darf ich dir leider nicht sagen. Ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit. Als Dank für deine tatkräftige und erfolgreiche Unterstützung biete ich dir eine Belohnung an. Jetzt bist du ja nur in Ranmas Welt, weil ich dich brauchte. - Lars: "Heißt das etwa, ich muss wieder zurück?" - Lass mich doch bitte erst ausreden. Im Moment lebst du in zwei Welten gleichzeitig. Das kann so aber nicht weitergehen, man kann nur für eine gewisse Zeit in zwei Welten leben. Daher musst du dich für eine Welt entscheiden. - Lars: "Und wo ist da bitte die Belohnung?" - Normalerweise würdest du einfach in deine alte Welt zurückgeschickt. Aber ich gebe dir als Belohnung die Qual der Wahl. Du musst dich nicht sofort entscheiden, du hast noch genau sieben Tage. Wenn du dich für eine Welt entschieden hast, darfst du außerdem noch einmal eine ganze Woche zum Abschied in der Welt verbringen, gegen die du dich entschieden hast. - Lars: "Das wird eine verdammt schwere Entscheidung. Was ich noch wissen wollte: Wieso musstest du die Kikono vernichten?"  
  
- Zum einen weil ich wie gesagt den Befehl von ganz oben hatte und zum anderen, weil ich der Engel bin, der mit einem Abtrünnigen aus der Hölle das Kind der Kikono gezeugt hat. - 


	9. Waechter und Ring

„Doppelleben" - eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction   
  
von WASABAH!!!   
  
  
############################   
Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:   
Ranma ½ und alle damit verbundenen Charaktere und Geschehnisse sind   
Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi, Shogagukan, Viz und Ehapa. Ich habe keinerlei   
Rechte daran und werde diese Fanfiction nicht aus finanziellem Zweck schreiben.   
############################   
Endlich bin ich fertig mit dem 9. Kapitel von Doppelleben!   
Ursprünglich war geplant, die Fanfiction mit diesem Kapitel abzuschließen. Zur Freude  
von vielen ist das aber nicht der Fall. Allerdings werden nach diesem Kapitel alle  
- jedenfalls die, die die Fanfiction gelesen haben und denen sie gefällt - nach einer  
Fortsetzung schreien. Leider wird es aber wieder eine Weile dauern, denn am Dienstag  
sind meine Ferien zu ende und es geht gleich los mit schön vielen Klausuren.  
Aber, das verspreche ich, ihr dürft noch auf einige weitere Kapitel gespannt sein.   
Eines Tages werden sie kommen, ganz gewiß!  
Weiterhin wird dies die letzte Fanfiction von mir im Skriptformat sein. Ich weiß gar nicht,  
wieso ich damit überhaupt angefangen habe, denn meiner Erfahrung nach hindert es einen  
nur daran, dass flüssig auszudrücken, was man sich denkt.  
Also, viel Spaß beim lesen!  
############################   
  
„Gesagtes"   
*Gedanken*   
[Panda-Schilder]   
(Aktionen)   
-Geräusche-   
‚Betonte Worte'   
  
Kapitel 9 - Wächter und Ring:   
Lars ließ die Augen geschlossen, obwohl er schon wach war. Zu viel beschäftigte ihn, seine Gedanken schwirrten zusammenhanglos durcheinander.  
Lars: *Ich war also die ganze Zeit nur ein Werkzeug für diesen Engel. Und der wiederum war wohl nur ein Werkzeug für die von ganz oben. Dieser Engel musste also seine eigenen Nachfahren umbringen lassen - denn er hat das Kind der Kikono ja gezeugt. Vielleicht war das als Strafe gedacht, weil der Engel es gewagt hat, sich mit jemandem aus der Hölle zu paaren oder überhaupt abzugeben? Und warum sollten Ranma und Akane sich ihre Liebe erst später gestehen?*  
Mit einem Ruck öffnete Lars seine Augen und setzte sich auf, wie um all die Fragen einfach zu verwerfen.  
Lars: "Ach egal, wahrscheinlich werde ich darauf sowieso keine Antwort bekommen!"  
Ein verträumter Blick verklärte seine Augen und ein Hauch von Rot legte sich vor Scham auf sein Gesicht, als ihm die gestrige Nacht mit Shampoo wieder einfiel.  
Lars: "Ha! Endlich bin ich ein richtiger Mann!"  
Er sprang auf und fing an, auf dem Bett, auf dem er eben noch gelegen hatte, herumzuhüpfen. Er war außer sich vor Glück, so dass er anfing, "I'm too sexy for my life" zu singen. Als er sich gerade, Michael Jackson nachahmend, mit der Hand an die Weichteile griff und dabei einen Hüftschwung hinlegte, flog die Tür auf.  
Lars: "I'm too sexy..."  
Mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte Lars, sein Gesicht nahm die Farbe von einer überreifen Tomate an. Am liebsten wollte er einfach im Boden versinken. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich in seiner Welt im Krankenhaus befand und vor ihm die Krankenschwester stand.  
Krankenschwester: "Ja, das merke ich!"  
Lars musste einige Mal schwer schlucken, bevor überhaupt ein Ton aus seinem Mund kam.  
Lars: "Ich...äh...also...es war nur so..."  
Krankenschwester: "Willst wohl der neue Michael Jackson werden was? Jetzt aber sofort wieder ab ins Bett! Du tickst wohl nicht ganz richtig!"  
Nur zu schnell wollte Lars der Krankenschwester folge leisten. Unglücklicherweise verhedderte sich sein Fuß dabei im verwühlten Bettlaken. Krachend flog er der Länge nach in einen offenen Kleiderschrank, der neben dem Bett stand. Hinter ihm klappte die Tür ins Schloss. Man hörte noch kurz das Klappern von etlichen Kleiderbügeln, die auf Lars niederprasselten.  
Mit genervt verzogenem Gesicht meinte Lars im Dunkeln:  
"Das kann ja wieder nur mir passieren."  
  
Nur kurze Zeit später stand er wieder vor der Krankenschwester und versuchte ihr verzweifelt zu erklären, dass er nicht mehr verletzt war. Die wollte ihn nämlich permanent nicht gehen lassen.  
Krankenschwester: "Du kannst hier doch nicht rein- und rausspazieren wie es dir gefällt! Du bist verletzt und darfst dich nur so wenig wie möglich und unter Aufsicht vom Krankenhauspersonal bewegen!"  
Lars: "Wie oft soll ich ihnen das denn noch sagen? Ich! Bin! Nicht! Verletzt!"  
Krankenschwester: "Achja, und wieso hast du dann einen Verband um die Brust?"  
Lars: "Gute Frage..."  
Mit einem Ruck riss er sich den Verband ab und brachte damit eine nackte, unverletzte Brust zu Tage.  
Lars: "Wie sie sehen habe ich keine Wunden oder dergleichen. Damit darf ich ja wohl gehen oder?"  
Er ging wortlos triumphierend an der Krankenschwester vorbei, schnappte sich seine Sachen und verließ das Zimmer. Die Krankenschwester stand unbeweglich da und starrte immer noch völlig entgeistert auf die Stelle, an der Lars eben gestanden hatte.  
Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür langsam noch einmal. Völlig verwirrt starrte die Krankenschwester Lars an, der sich schnell seine Schuhe schnappte und wieder Richtung Tür aufmachte.  
Lars: "Ähm...hehehe...die hab ich vergessen."  
Damit verschwand er schnell wieder durch die Tür, bevor die Schwester noch etwas sagen konnte.  
  
Lars ging durch die Straßen seiner Heimatstadt. Alles war ihm so vertraut, links der Bäcker, daneben der Blumenladen, gegenüber der Supermarkt. Trotzdem kam er sich fremd und fehl am Platze vor. So hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt. Seine Gedanken schweiften weiter zu seinen Eltern.  
Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Er hatte sie eigentlich schon getroffen, bevor er überhaupt die Wahl gehabt hatte. Aber wie sollte er es ihnen beibringen? Er wusste es nicht. Auf jeden Fall wollte er in der Woche, die er dann noch in seiner Welt verbringen durfte, so viel Zeit wie möglich mit seinen Eltern verbringen.  
Denn für Lars war ein Leben ohne Shampoo unvorstellbar. Außerdem hatte er in Ranmas Welt all seine Freunde, hier nur seine Eltern.  
Schließlich stand er vor dem Haus, in dem er seit seiner Kindheit gewohnt hatte. Gedankenverloren betrachtete er es. Langsam ging er auf die Haustür zu und drückte dann auf die Klingel. Nach einiger Zeit wurde die Haustür langsam geöffnet. Vor Lars stand sein Vater.  
Lars: "Hallo Papa."  
Vater: "Aber...was...wieso zur Hölle bist du nicht im Krankenhaus?"  
Lars: "Ich bin nicht mehr verletzt, sie haben gesagt, ich darf gehen."  
Vater: "Bist eben ein zäher Bursche, was?"  
Mit diesen Worten umarmte er Lars glücklich und erstickte ihn fast. Lars hasste solche Szenen.   
Vater: "Hey Schatz, guck mal wer hier ist!"  
Damit bugsierte er Lars am Arm ins Haus und in die Küche. Seine Mutter starrte ihn halb entsetzt, halb froh an.  
Mutter: "Ja aber..."  
Vater: "Er ist wieder gesund!"  
Und schon wieder wurde Lars so stark umarmt, dass er kaum noch Luft bekam. Nach für Lars viel zu langer Zeit ließ seine Mutter ihn wieder frei.  
Lars: "Ich gehe dann mal hoch in mein Zimmer!"  
Mutter: "In einer Stunde gibt es Essen!"  
  
Lars hechtete die Treppe hinauf, bevor seine Eltern auf die Idee kamen, ihn irgendetwas zu fragen. In seinem Zimmer angekommen warf er sich auf sein Bett und verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf. Er musste wieder an Shampoo denken. Er vermisste sie mittlerweile schon wieder, obwohl er sie nur wenige Stunden nicht mehr gesehen hatte.  
Er musste die ganze Zeit an Shampoo denken und konnte seine Gedanken einfach nicht in eine andere Richtung lenken. Plötzlich verspürte Lars den starken Willen, Shampoo ein Geschenk zu machen, um ihr eine Freude zu machen. Also sprang er auf, schnappte sich sein Portemonnaie und befand sich schon an der Haustür, als seine Mutter kurz aus der Küche schaute.  
Mutter: "Wo willst du denn hin?"  
Lars: "Ach, ich gehe ein bißchen in die Stadt."  
Mutter: "Gut, aber komm spätestens in einer Stunde zum Essen wieder!"  
Lars: "Ja, ja!"  
Und mit diesen Worten hatte er die Haustür hinter sich zugeschlagen.  
  
Lars wanderte ziellos durch die Fußgängerzonen. Er wusste gar nicht, was er ihr schenken wollte. Irgendwann fiel sein Blick auf einen Antiquitätenladen, der sich, klein und unscheinbar, zwischen zwei größeren Läden befand. Mehr aus Neugierde ging Lars darauf zu und schaute durch ein kleines Schaufenster hinein.   
Es war schwer, irgendetwas zu erkennen, Kunden schienen sich aber keine drinnen aufzuhalten. Kurzentschlossen betrat Lars den Laden, wobei ein kleines Glöckchen irgendwo über ihm ertönte. Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, umgab Lars plötzlich eine seltsame Stille. All die Geräusche von draußen, fahrende Autos, lärmende Menschen, waren mit einem Mal nicht mehr zu hören.  
Langsam und vorsichtig begab sich Lars tiefer in den Laden hinein. Es gab so viele antike Gegenstände, dass Lars gar nicht wusste, wohin er schauen sollte. Nachdem er eine Weile die unzähligen Antiquitäten begutachtete hatte, entdeckte Lars auf einem riesigen, eichernen Sekretär einen kleinen Ring.  
Der Ring fiel ihm nur deshalb auf, weil er in der Mitte einer außergewöhnlichen Halterung befestigt war. Diese Halterung hatte die Größe eines Fußballs. Unzählige kleine Metallstreben und noch kleinerer Zahnräder schienen dem Ganzen ein eigenes Leben einzuhauchen, denn alles befand sich in ständiger Bewegung. Es war unmöglich, so an den Ring zu kommen, ohne dass man sich die Hand einklemmte.  
Fasziniert beugte sich Lars näher an dieses Gebilde. Plötzlich fiel ihm am Sockel der Kugel ein kleiner Knopf auf. Erst zögerte Lars noch, aber die Neugierde siegte. Vorsichtig, um ja nichts kaputt zu machen, drückte er mit der linken Hand auf den Knopf. Zuerst geschah überhaupt nichts. Doch plötzlich veränderte sich etwas in dem Gebilde.   
Es geschah jedoch so schnell, dass man es mit bloßen Augen nicht verfolgen konnte. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatten sich alle Metallstreben am Sockel der Kugel zusammengefunden und gaben den Ring so in ihrer Mitte auf einer Stange mit einem Samtkissen frei.  
Doch plötzlich geriet wieder Bewegung in das Gebilde. Blitzschnell bauten sich die Streben um Lars Hand, die immer noch auf dem Knopf lag, herum und schlossen sie ein. Völlig fasziniert und entgeistert zugleich starrte Lars auf seine Hand, die unter einem Gewirr von Zahnrädern und Metallstreben versteckt lag.  
Erst vorsichtig, dann mit immer größerer Gewalt versuchte Lars seine Hand zu befreien. Vergeblich.   
Lars: *Na super. Früher oder später wird der Besitzer von diesem Laden mich schon befreien.*  
Lars Blick fiel wieder auf den Ring. Vorsichtig nahm er ihn mit der rechten, freien Hand und betrachtete ihn genauer. Er schien aus Silber zu sein. Auf seiner Spitze befanden sich zwei kreisförmig ineinander verschlungene Rosen, deren Blütenköpfe aus einem roten Kristall oder Edelstein bestanden.  
Lars: *Der ist wunderschön. Jetzt habe ich was für Shampoo. Darüber wird sie sich riesig freuen!*  
Plötzlich ertönte hinter Lars eine kratzige und zitternde Stimme.  
"Ah, du interessierst dich also für diesen Ring?"  
Lars drehte sich so weit herum, wie es mit seiner eingeschlossenen Hand möglich war. Doch hinter ihm stand keiner. Völlig verwirrt blickte Lars sich um. Plötzlich bekam er einen Schlag gegen sein Bein.  
"Hier unten du Ignorant!"  
Schnell schaute Lars nach unten. Vor ihm stand ein kleiner, uralter und wütend dreinblickender Mann mit langen weißen Haaren.  
Mann: "Auch wenn du dich nicht für ihn interessieren würdest, müsstest du ihn kaufen."  
Lars: "Was? Ich verstehe nicht ganz...gibt es jetzt neuerdings schon Kaufzwang?"  
Mann: "Nein, aber der Wächter des Ringes wird deine Hand erst wieder freigeben, wenn du den Ring gekauft hast."  
Völlig entgeistert flog Lars Blick vom alten Mann über den Ring zu seiner eingeschlossenen Hand.  
Lars: "Wächter?"  
Mann: "Dieses mechanische Meisterwerk wurde gebaut, um diesen Ring vor Dieben zu schützen."  
Lars: "Naja egal, ich wollte den Ring sowieso kaufen. Wie teuer ist der überhaupt?"  
Mann: "Fünf Euro."  
Innerlich vollführte Lars einen Freudensprung.   
Lars: *Fünf Euro, das ist ja so gut wie geschenkt, und das für so einen wertvollen Ring! Das muss mein Glückstag sein!*  
Lars: "Gut, ich nehme ihn."  
Trocken bemerkte der alte Mann:  
"Was anderes bleibt dir auch gar nicht übrig."  
Umständlich brachte Lars sein Portemonnaie zum Vorschein und nestelte dann eine ganze Weile daran herum, bis er einen Fünf-Euroschein herausgenommen hatte, was mit einer Hand nicht gerade leicht war. In dem Moment, in dem Lars dem alten Mann den Schein in die Hand drückte, machte sich die Kugel mit leisem Geklacker wieder bemerkbar.   
Lars zog schnell seine Hand zurück und rieb sie vorsichtig, wie um zu überprüfen, ob sie unverletzt war.  
Mann: "Der Wächter wartet auf den Ring."  
Lars starrte den Wächter an, der jetzt eine Halbkugel bildete. Vorsichtig legte Lars den Ring auf eine kleine Halterung in der Mitte. Sobald er seine Hand zurückgezogen hatte, setzte sich ein weiterer Mechanismus in Gang, wodurch sich eine faustgroße, geschlossene Kugel bildete, in deren Mitte sich irgendwo der Ring befand.  
Lars: "Ähm...kann ich die Kugel jetzt einfach so mitnehmen?"  
Der alte Mann nickte nur.  
Vorsichtig und ein wenig ehrfürchtig nahm Lars die Kugel in die Hand und stellte fest, dass sie doch einiges wog. Dann ließ er sie in seine Jackentasche gleiten.  
Lars: "Gut. Vielen Dank und auf Wiedersehen!"  
Mann: "Beehren sie uns bald wieder!"  
Der alte Mann sah Lars durch das Schaufenster hindurch mit einem seltsamen und nachdenklichen Blick nach, wie er wegging.   
Mann: "Aber nicht so schnell..."  
  
Als Lars den Laden verließ und wieder auf die Straße trat, fühlte er sich seltsam benebelt. Die lauten Geräusche hüllten ihn ein. Nach einer Weile war er wieder der Alte. Vorsichtig nahm er den Wächter aus der Tasche und besah ihn noch einmal genauer. Die Oberfläche der Kugel war nicht glatt, es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass sie aus vielen Einzelteilen bestand.   
Lars: "Wie bekomme ich den Ring da eigentlich wieder raus?"  
Lars beschloss, noch einmal umzudrehen und den alten Antiquitätenhändler zu fragen. Schließlich wollte er ja nichts kaputt machen. Doch als er wieder bei dem Laden ankam, blieb er plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte fassungslos auf ein Schild, dass am Schaufenster klebte.  
"Zu verkaufen" stand da. Der Laden, in dem eben noch etliche Antiquitäten gestanden hatten, war jetzt völlig leer.  
  
Verwirrt ging Lars wieder nach hause.  
Lars: *Wie kann das angehen? Es ist unmöglich, all die Sachen innerhalb so kurzer Zeit aus dem Haus zu transportieren! Und wieso hat mir der Ladenbesitzer nichts davon gesagt? Er meinte doch noch: Beehren sie uns bald wieder!*  
Schließlich beschloss Lars, diesen ungewöhnlichen Vorfall einfach zu vergessen. Als Lars vor seiner Haustür stand, wollte er gerade wieder klingeln, als ihm einfiel, dass er ja einen Schlüssel hatte. Er hatte die Tür kaum aufgeschlossen, als seine Mutter ihm schon verärgert entgegenrief:  
"Wo hast du denn so lange gesteckt? Das Essen ist schon längst kalt!"  
Lars: "Ja, tut mir leid, ich...hab noch ein bißchen länger gebraucht!"  
Mutter: "Ich wollte eigentlich schon lange meinen Mittagsschlaf gehalten haben, es ist vier Uhr!"  
Lars: "Vier Uhr? So lange war ich weg? Naja, geh du ruhig schlafen, ich mach mir das Essen schon selber warm."  
Nachdem seine Mutter nach oben verschwunden war, begutachtete Lars sein Mittagessen. Auf seinem Platz stand eine Schüssel mit kalter Kartoffelsuppe. Er seufzte laut.  
Lars: "Na, das sieht ja mal richtig lecker aus!"  
Er war zu faul, die Suppe in der Mikrowelle warm zu machen und aß sie kalt. Seine Gedanken schweiften unweigerlich wieder zu dem Ring und seinem Wächter ab. Er schob sich noch schnell einen Löffel Suppe in den Mund, sprang dann auf und holte den Wächter aus seiner Jackentasche. Dann setzte er sich wieder hin und löffelte weiter seine Suppe in sich hinein, während er mit der anderen Hand den Wächter hin und her drehte.  
Irgendwie war ihm die ganze Sache nicht mehr so ganz geheuer. Was konnte dieser Wächter noch? Und wieso war der Ladenbesitzer verschwunden? Etwa, weil er den Ring endlich losgeworden war, und nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte?  
Plötzlich musste Lars grinsen.   
Lars: "Ach, was denke ich hier für einen Schwachsinn? Ich mache mir viel zu viele Gedanken! Hauptsache, Shampoo gefällt der Ring."  
Er steckte den Wächter samt Ring in die Hosentasche, stellte die Schüssel in die Geschirrspülmaschine und begab sich dann ins Wohnzimmer. Dort verbrachte er den Rest des Tages mit fernsehen.  
  
Er legte sich schon früh ins Bett, er freute sich schon wie wahnsinnig darauf, dass er Shampoo am nächsten Morgen wieder sehen durfte. Aber natürlich konnte er nicht einschlafen. Unruhig wälzte er sich hin und her.  
Lars: "Oh, verdammt! Das ist doch wieder typisch! Dann geht man einmal früher ins Bett, weil man ausnahmsweise mal schlafen will und was ist? Man kann nicht einschlafen!"  
So lag er noch einige Stunden da, bis er schließlich in einen tiefen Schlaf versank.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Lars durch den harten Boden, auf dem er lag, auf. Blinzelnd setzte er sich auf. Erst wusste er überhaupt nicht, wo er sich befand, bis die Erinnerung langsam wieder kam.   
Lars: "Shampoo?"  
Erst jetzt sah er sie. Sie saß mit angewinkelten Beinen und um die Knie gelegten Armen an der Öffnung in der Steilwand. Langsam ging Lars zu Shampoo, setzte sich neben sie und legte einen Arm um sie. Sie reagierte nicht.  
Lars: "Shampoo? Alles in Ordnung?"  
Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Lars drückte sie leicht und fragte dann flüsternd:  
"Ist es wegen letzter Nacht?"  
Shampoo nickte leicht.  
Shampoo: "War das richtig? War es nicht vielleicht zu früh?"  
Lars drehte Shampoos Gesicht am Kinn mit sanftem Druck zu sich und lächelte sie zärtlich an.  
Lars: "Was ist schon richtig und was falsch? Es war doch schön oder?"  
Shampoo errötete und nickte wieder leicht.  
Lars: "Keine Angst, Shampoo. Ich liebe dich, ich werde dich nicht im Stich lassen!"  
Shampoo: "Ich liebe dich auch. Ich will mein ganzes Leben mit dir verbringen!"  
Sie näherten sich einander und wollten sich gerade küssen, als ein lautes, herzhaftes Gähnen von unten an ihre Ohren drang.  
Ranma: "Mensch bin ich müde! Wieso mussten wir uns auch gerade eine Höhle aussuchen, über der irgendwo zwei Bären dabei sind, Kinder zu machen?"  
Shampoo und Lars liefen knallrot an und brachen dann in lautes Lachen aus.  
In diesem Augenblick erschien Ryogas Kopf aus einer weiteren Höhle.  
Ryoga: "Schatz, hast du das auch gerade gehört? Vielleicht sind die anderen hier irgendwo in der Nähe!"  
Akane trat neben Ranma, legte einen Arm um ihn und blickte dann nach oben. Akane grinste Ryoga schelmisch an, der sie völlig verdattert anstarrte.  
Akane: "Schatz?"  
Ryoga: "Oh, äh, hallo Akane...und Ranma. Ich...meinte nur...ähm...ich wollte nur einen Witz machen, dass ich hier einen Schatz in der Höhle gefunden habe!"  
Shampoo und Lars beugten sich über den Rand der Höhle.  
Lars: "Heißt dieser Schatz vielleicht Ukyo?"  
Völlig verwirrt drehte Ryoga seinen hochroten Kopf nach oben. Auch Ranma und Akane starrten Lars und Shampoo verblüfft an.  
Ukyo: "Ja, heißt er! Hoffe ich jedenfalls mal."  
Ukyo erschien neben Ryoga und legte ihre Arme um ihn. Dann zog sie ihn zu sich heran und küsste ihn. Alle brachen in Lachen aus.   
  
Einige Zeit später hatten sich alle auf dem Platz vor der Steilwand mit den Höhlen versammelt. Sie besprachen kurz, in welche Richtung sie gehen wollten. Als sie gerade losmarschieren wollten, sah Ranma die anderen an und bemerkte dann nachdenklich:  
"Mh...vielleicht waren das ja gar keine Bären, die mir letzte Nacht den Schlaf geraubt haben..."  
Lars und Shampoo wurden von einer Sekunde auf die nächste knallrot und grinsten ihn blöd an. Sofort mussten alle anderen auch grinsen.  
Ranma: "Na dann wäre das ja geklärt! Aber nächstes Mal ein bißchen leiser bitte!"  
Alle brachen erneut in Gelächter aus.  
Ryoga: "Jetzt aber los!"  
Er fing an, loszumarschieren, aber Ukyo bekam ihn gerade noch am Kragen zu fassen.  
Ukyo: "Darf ich dich an gestern erinnern? Dein Orientierungssinn ist nicht gerade der Beste!"  
Ryoga: "Naja, ich dachte nur, wenn ich jedes Mal, wenn ich mich verlaufe, eine so schöne Strafe aufgebrummt bekomme wie gestern..."  
Ryoga grinste Ukyo an.  
Ukyo: "Die bekommst du auch so..."  
Während die beiden sich noch innig küssten, setzten sich die anderen schon langsam in Bewegung.  
  
Nachdem sie eine ganze Weile durch den Wald marschiert waren, kam Lars auf die Idee, von einem Baum aus nach Nerima Ausschau zu halten. Er streifte sich seine Ninjaidos über und schwang sich kurzerhand den nächsten Baum hinauf. Während ihn die anderen von unten gespannt beobachteten, ließ er seinen Blick schweifen. Schließlich entdeckte er weit enfernt am Horizont eine Stadt.  
Lars deutete auf die Stadt und rief den anderen zu:  
"In die Richtung müssen wir!"  
Er schwang sich mit den Seilen seiner Ninjaidos wieder auf den Boden. Dann marschierten sie weiter.  
Gegend Abend lichtete sich der Wald langsam, bis sie plötzlich auf einem kleinen Hang standen, von dem sie Nerima überblicken konnten. Völlig erschöpft und froh betrachteten sie die hell erleuchtete Stadt, andächtige Stille breitete sich aus.  
Die von Ryoga unterbrochen wurde.   
Ryoga: "Endlich! Wir sind wieder zuhause!"  
Mit diesen Worten stürmte er los. Ukyo lief ihm schreiend hinterher, während die anderen in Gelächter ausbrachen.  
Ukyo: "Ryoga! Warte! Nein, nach rechts, nicht nach links! Nach rechts habe ich gesagt! Ryoga!"  
Langsam folgten Ranma, der Akane trug, da sie zu erschöpft war, um weiter zu gehen, Shampoo und neben ihr Lars. Ryoga, der immer noch vor Freude schreiend mal von links, mal von rechts ihren Weg kreuzte, wurde schließlich von Ukyo eingeholt, da er über eine Wurzel stolperte.   
So gesellten sich auch Ukyo und Ryoga Arm in Arm wieder zu ihren Freunden.  
Ukyo: "Endlich habe ich meinen kleinen Tiger gezähmt."  
Ryoga wurde auf der Stelle rot und lächelte Ukyo an.  
Schließlich erreichten sie eine Straße von Nerima. Ranma ging einige Schritte vor die anderen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken, breitete die Arme aus und rief:  
"Nerima, wir sind wieder da!"  
Kaum hatte er zu Ende gesprochen ertönte ein lautes Platschen. Wenige Augenblicke später kugelten sich alle vor Lachen, während Ranko missmutig den Kopf und die Arme senkte. Sie knurrte:  
"Wieso zur Hölle bewässert Frau Watanabe den Gehweg mitten in der Nacht? Verdammt nochmal, wieso bewässert sie den Gehweg überhaupt?"  
Ein weiteres Platschen ertönte, denn Frau Watanabe bewässerte munter und ungerührt weiter den Gehweg und damit auch Ranko, was zu einem weiteren Lachanfall bei ihren Freunden führte.  
Nach einer ganzen Weile bekamen sich die fünf wieder ein. Akane nahm Ranko grinsend in den Arm.  
Akane: "Mach dir nichts drauß, sie meinte es nicht so."  
Ranko erwiderte nichts sondern machte weiter ein missmutiges Gesicht.  
  
Dann standen sie alle vor dem Haus der Tendos. Ernst meinte Ryoga:  
"Jetzt heißt es Abschied nehmen, hier trennen sich wohl unsere Wege."  
Ranko grinste:  
"Ja, bis morgen du Trottel."  
Dafür fing sie sich von dem ebenfalls grinsenden Ryoga einen freundschaftlichen Faustschlag auf den Oberarm ein.  
Lars: "Au ja, Gruppenkuscheln!"  
Alle starrten ihn komisch an, während Shampoo eine beleidigte und entrüstete Miene aufsetzte. Eine für Lars peinliche Stille setzte ein.  
Lars: "Ähm...eheheee...dann wohl lieber nicht..."  
Sie wünschten sich eine gute Nacht und gingen dann in verschiedene Richtungen auseinander.  
Ranko öffnete das Tor zum Anwesen der Tendos. Erst dann fiel ihr auf, dass Akane sich nicht bewegte. Vorsichtig ging sie zurück, legte ihren Arm um sie und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange, denn in ihren Augen standen Tränen.  
Ranko: "Was hast du denn, mein Engel?"  
Mit großen Augen starrte Akane Ranko an. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie sie so genannt hatte.  
Akane: "Ich...weiß nicht genau...ich glaube, ich bin nur überglücklich, endlich wieder zu hause zu sein."  
Ranko lächelte.   
Ranko: "Ich auch. Aber noch viel glücklicher bin ich darüber, dass du bei mir bist."  
Schließlich gingen sie Arm in Arm zum Haus. Ranko klopfte vorsichtig an. Nach einiger Zeit hörten sie Schritte, die der Tür näher kamen.  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet und ihnen gegenüber stand Kasumi.  
Kasumi: "Gute Güte!"  
Wieder waren Schritte zu hören.  
Soun: "Was ist denn Kasu...!"  
Weiter sprach er nicht, denn er hatte Ranko und Akane entdeckt und brach in Tränen aus, während er beide drückte, so sehr er nur konnte.  
Schließlich ließ er von ihnen ab, zauberte aber von irgendwoher eine Thermoskanne hervor und schüttete das kochend heiße Wasser über Ranko.  
Soun: "Genma! Es sind Ranma und Akane, und sie scheinen sich wieder zu vertragen!"  
Genma kam angelaufen und klopfte Ranma auf die Schulter.  
Genma: "Ranma, ich bin stolz auf dich!"  
Soun: "Jetzt könnt ihr endlich heiraten!"  
Akane drehte sich mit einem Seufzer zu Ranma.  
Akane: "Ich nehme alles zurück, was ich vorhin gesagt habe."  
Ranma musste unwillkürlich grinsen und wandte sich dann in Richtung ihrer Väter.  
Ranma: "Aber bitte nicht jetzt, ja?"  
Soun: "Nein, natürlich nicht, ihr müsst euch ja erst noch umziehen."  
Stöhnend gingen Ranma und Akane an ihm vorbei. Kasumi kam ihnen hinterhergelaufen. Soun rief ihnen noch hinterher:  
"Wollt ihr denn gar nicht erzählen, was passiert ist?"  
Akane und Ranma schüttelten nur müde die Köpfe und meinten:  
"Das ist eine lange Geschichte, die erzählen wir morgen!"  
Kasumi: "Wir haben die beiden leeren Zimmer für euch eingerichtet, während ihr weg wart. All eure Sachen sind schon da."  
Akane: "Oh, vielen Dank!"  
In dem Augenblick kam Nabiki herein.  
Nabiki: "Ah, wie ich sehe, sind die beiden Turteltäubchen wieder da!"  
Ranma und Akane störten sich nicht daran, sondern Ranma legte demonstrativ einen Arm um seine Freundin, woraufhin Nabiki keinerlei Regung zeigte sondern nur eine Augenbraue hochzog.  
  
Langsam öffnete Ranma die Tür zu dem größeren der beiden Zimmer und lugte hinein.  
Ranma: "Wie ich es mir gedacht habe! Unsere Väter!"  
Er zog die Tür ganz auf, um Akane den Blick auf das große Doppelbett, dass an der Wand stand, freizugeben.   
Akane: "Und, was ist daran so schlimm? Wir schlafen ja nur darin, was anderes machen wir doch erstmal nicht...oder was denkst du?"  
Schelmisch lächelnd legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn. Ranmas Knie wurden weich.  
Ranma: "Hehehe...du hast Recht..."  
Akane begab sich auf die linke Seite des Bettes und fing an, sich ihre Socken auszuziehen. Ranma ging langsam auf die andere Seite des Bettes, setzte sich darauf und tat es Akane gleich. Als Akane aber Anstalten machte, sich ihr Oberteil auszuziehen, wurde es Ranma zu viel.  
Mit einem Satz sprang er hinter sie aufs Bett und hielt ihre Arme fest.  
Ranma: "Du kannst dich hier doch nicht einfach ausziehen!"  
Akane musste über Ranmas Naivität lächeln.   
Akane: "Aber ich kann doch nicht mit all meinen Sachen schlafen. Das ist doch viel zu warm. Und warm wird es ja sowieso schon."  
Die letzten Worte ließen Ranma tief erröten. Demonstrativ zog Akane sich ihr Oberteil, dann ihre Hose aus. Ranma lief schnell über das Bett wieder auf seine Seite und starrte permanent die Wand an, während er sich seiner Sachen bis auf die Boxershorts entledigte.  
Ranma erstarrte zu einer Eissäule, als Akane sich plötzlich von hinten gegen ihn drückte und ihn umarmte. Akane flüsterte ihm ins Haar:  
"Warum denn so verkrampft? Ich will doch nur deine Nähe spüren...und einen Kuss von dir, mehr nicht."  
Ranma riss sich zusammen, drehte sich um und fuhr Akane mit der Hand sanft durchs Haar, wobei er sie verliebt anlächelte. Nach einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss packte Ranma Akane an der Hüfte, hob sie mühelos hoch und legte sie vorsichtig auf ihre Seite des Bettes.  
Ranma: "So, jetzt wird aber geschlafen, es ist schon spät!"  
Akane lächelte ihn so süß an, dass Ranma nicht anders konnte, als ihre Bitte zu erfüllen.  
Akane: "Bekomme ich denn keinen Gutenachtkuss?"  
Schließlich kuschelte Akane sich glücklich an Ranma und schloss müde aber zufrieden die Augen, während Ranma sie noch eine Weile verliebt betrachtete, bis auch ihm die Augen zufielen.  
  
Währenddessen waren Lars und Shampoo ebenfalls zuhause angekommen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit öffnete sich die Haustür, nachdem Shampoo geklopft hatte.  
Shampoo fiel ihrer überraschten Urgroßmutter sofort um den Hals, während Lars leise die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.  
Cologne: "Wie seht ihr denn aus? Und was hast du da auf der Stirn, Shampoo?"  
Erst jetzt fiel ihnen auf, dass Shampoo nur mit Boxershorts und Lars Hemd bekleidet war. Shampoo lächelte verlegen.  
Shampoo: "Das ist eine ziemlich lange Geschichte..."  
Cologne: "...die ihr mir am besten morgen erzählt, ihr seht ziemlich erschöpft aus! Aber erst solltet ihr noch etwas essen, das wird euch gewiss gut tun!"  
Nachdem sich die beiden über die Nudeln, die Cologne gekocht hatte, hergemacht hatten, gingen sie müde die Treppe hinauf. Als sie in Shampoos Zimmer standen und Shampoo sich auszog, drehte Lars sich anstandsvoll weg. Doch Shampoo drückte sich nackt gegen seinen Rücken und fragte:  
"Warum guckst du weg? Magst du mich etwa nicht?"  
Lars drehte sich um und lächelte sie an.  
Lars: "Natürlich mag ich dich, dass weißt du doch. Mehr als jeden anderen Menschen auf dieser Welt...und meiner Welt."  
Als Shampoo ihre Arme um ihn schlang und sich an ihn drückte, war seine Kehle plötzlich wie ausgetrocknet. Im nächsten Moment verschlossen Shampoos Lippen schon fordernd seinen Mund.  
  
Ryoga und Ukyo betraten das noch leerstehende Haus, welches Ukyo für ihr Okonomiyaki-Restaurant von dem Geld ihres Vaters gekauft hatte.   
Ukyo: "Ojemine, ich glaube, die Nacht wird ziemlich ungemütlich..."  
Ryoga: "Nicht, wenn du bei mir bist."  
Erfreut über das Kompliment drückte sich Ukyo an ihn.  
Ukyo: "Und zu essen haben wir auch nichts, morgen kommt eine Menge Arbeit auf uns zu!"  
Ryoga: "Ach, das schaffen wir schon!"  
Ukyo: "Natürlich schaffen wir das."  
Nach einem Kuss durchsuchten sie das Haus und fanden in einer Ecke ein altes Sofa, auf dem sie es sich mehr schlecht als recht für die Nacht gemütlich machten. Trotzdem schliefen sie schnell und eng umschlungen ein.  
  
Wieder einmal erschien Lars im Schlaf der Engel.  
- Willst du die sechs Tage, die du noch zum Überdenken deiner Entscheidung hast, noch benutzen oder hast du dich vielleicht schon entschieden? -  
Lars: "Ich habe mich schon entschieden. Ich möchte den Rest meines Lebens in dieser Welt, also in Ranmas Welt, verbringen."  
- Und du bist dir wirklich sicher? -  
Kurz zögerte Lars, dann antwortete er entschieden:  
"Ja."  
- Gut, dann wirst du übermorgen in deiner Heimatwelt aufwachen und hast sieben Tage, um dich von ihr zu verabschieden. Am achten Tag wirst du wieder hier aufwachen. Aber das kennst du ja schon. -  
Lars: "Ja...kann ich Shampoo vielleicht mitnehmen? Ich halte es nicht aus, so lange von ihr getrennt zu sein!"  
- Nun ja...eigentlich nicht, aber ich will mal eine Auge zudrücken. Du hast schließlich Großes vollbracht. -  
Lars: "Vielen Dank!"   
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Lars wieder einmal früh auf. Leise schlich er sich aus dem Zimmer und begab sich ins Erdgeschoss. Völlig verschlafen schlurfte er in die Küche und setzte sich einen Kaffee auf. Wartend klopfte Lars mit den Fingern auf dem Thresen. Plötzlich sah er aus den Augenwinkeln etwas neben der Kaffeemaschine.  
Mehr aus Langeweile denn aus Neugierde drehte er sich um. Völlig verwirrt starrte er den Wächter an, der aussah, als hätte er schon immer neben der Kaffeemaschine gelegen.  
Lars: "Nanu? Wie kommt der denn hierher? Ich muss gestern abend so müde gewesen sein, dass ich ihn hier liegen gelassen habe."  
Er nahm ihn in die Hand, drehte und wendete ihn prüfend und warf ihn dann nachdenklich in die Luft und fing ihn wieder auf.  
Lars: *War ich gestern überhaupt in der Küche? Na egal...*  
  
Wenige Stunden später trafen sich die sechs Freunde bei Ukyo und Ryoga. Während die beiden Möbel einkaufen waren, reinigten Ranma, Lars, Shampoo und Akane das gesamte Haus. Als Ryoga und Ukyo gegen Nachmittag mit einem Möbelwagen wieder zurückkamen, glänzte das Haus vor Sauberkeit.  
Daher konnten sie, nachdem sie die vielen Kartons abgeladen und ins Haus gebracht hatten, gleich anfangen, alles einzurichten. Sehr weit kamen sie allerdings nicht, da es eine ganze Weile dauerte, bis sie ein Möbelstück komplett aufgebaut hatten.  
Der Grill funktionierte aber schon, und als Belohnung für ihre Hilfe machte Ukyo ihnen einen Okonomiyaki nach dem anderen. Völlig begeistert aßen alle so viele, bis sie das Gefühl hatten, gleich zu platzen.  
Ryoga: "Mensch, sowas leckeres habe ich schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gegessen!"  
Shampoo: "Da muss ich dir zustimmen! Dein Restaurant wird bestimmt der Renner schlechthin!"  
Die anderen drei nickten zustimmend, während Ukyo leicht errötete.  
Ranma: "Wenn es morgen wieder welche gibt, helfen wir dir natürlich gerne wieder!"  
Akane sah Ranma leicht böse von der Seite an.  
Akane: "Wir helfen natürlich auch, wenn es keine gibt, nicht wahr, Ranma?"  
Ranma: "Eheheeee...natürlich, auf jeden Fall!"  
  
Lars lag mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen auf Shampoos Bett und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er seinen Eltern beibringen sollte, dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen würden.  
Neben ihm regte sich Shampoo und legte eine Hand auf seine Wange.  
Leise flüsterte sie:  
"Was ist denn, Schatz?"  
Lars: "Ach, ich bin nur am Überlegen, wie ich meinen Eltern verklickern soll, dass sie mich nie wieder sehen werden..."  
Shampoo: "Oh, du hast dich also schon entschieden?"  
Lars: "Ja. Es tut mir leid, ich hab ganz vergessen, dir davon zu erzählen! Und du darfst die sieben Tage mitkommen! Natürlich nur, wenn du nichts dagegen hast."  
Shampoo: "Im Gegenteil, ich bin überglücklich. Du solltest dir nicht so viele Gedanken machen! Das bekommen wir schon irgendwie hin!"  
Lars umarmte Shampoo und drückte sie fest an sich. Sie verstanden sich ohne Worte, Shampoo wusste, dass Lars ihr dankbar war, weil sie ihm stärkend zur Seite stand.  
  
Durch das nervtötende Piepen seines Weckers wachte Lars auf. Verzweifelt versuchte er, ihn zu erreichen, um ihn auszustellen, da Lars aber über Shampoo hinweglangen musste, stellte sich das als nicht ganz leicht heraus. Seine Finger trennten nur noch wenige Millimeter vom Wecker. Langsam, um Shampoo nicht zu wecken, rückte er immer weiter an sie heran. Genau in dem Augenblick, als er auf den Wecker schlagen wollte, um den Alarmton auszuschalten, verlor er das Gleichgewicht und fiel bäuchlings auf die auf dem Rücken liegende Shampoo.  
Langsam schlug Shampoo die Augen auf. Lars grinste sie verlegen an.  
Shampoo murmelte: "Aber Schatz! Doch nicht schon am frühen Morgen!"  
Verzweifelt errötete Lars und versuchte seine mißliche Lage zu erklären.  
Lars: "Eheheee...eigentlich...es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht...ich wollte doch nur...den Wecker..."  
Verblüfft riss Lars die Augen weit auf, da Shampoo seinen Mund mit ihren Lippen verschloss. Schwer atmend lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. Lars zog schelmisch eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte:  
"Wofür war das denn?"  
Shampoo: "Weiß ich nicht...mir war grad danach."  
Shampoo grinste ihn an. Lars beugte sich über sie und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund.  
Lars: "Ich liebe dich."  
Shampoo lächelte ihn glücklich an.  
Shampoo: "Ich liebe dich auch."  
Wieder küssten sie sich zärtlich. Shampoo rollte sich zusammen und drückte sich gegen Lars, den Kopf an seiner Brust. Während Lars Shampoo gedankenverloren durch die Haare streichelte, fragte Shampoo:  
"Wieso hat dein Wecker eigentlich geklingelt?"  
Lars: "Gute Frage...achso, zur Schule!"  
Shampoo: "Willst du denn gar nicht hin?"  
Lars: "Wer geht schon freiwillig zur Schule? Außerdem will ich dich nicht alleine lassen."  
Shampoo: "Ich kann selber auf mich aufpassen."  
Lars: "Das weiß ich, Schatz, das weiß ich. Das wollte ich damit auch nicht sagen. Aber was soll ich noch in der Schule? In einer Woche sieht mich hier sowieso keiner mehr."  
Shampoo: "Und was ist mit deinen Freunden? Willst du dich gar nicht von denen verabschieden?"  
Lars: "Was für Freunde? Die einzigen Freunde die ich habe, leben in einer anderen Welt."  
Eine betretene Stille setzte ein.  
Lars: "Naja, wenn wir schonmal wach sind, können wir auch aufstehen."  
Shampoo: "Lass uns noch ein bißchen kuscheln, bitte, bitte!"  
Shampoo sah Lars so süß bettelnd an, dass ihm warm ums Herz wurde und er einfach nicht nein sagen konnte. Lächelnd verschränkte er seine Arme auf ihrem Bauch und bettete ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust zwischen seinen Armen.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später verließen sie das warme Bett. Shampoo sah sich suchend um, während Lars in seine Hose schlüpfte.  
Shampoo: "Ach Mist, meine Klamotten sind noch in der anderen Welt."  
Lars: "Wir waren doch einkaufen, kannst du dich noch erinnern? Die Klamotten müssen hier irgendwo in einer Plastiktüte rumstehen..."  
Schließlich entdeckte Shampoo die Tüte unter seinem Schreibtisch.   
Lars: "Willst du zuerst duschen?"  
Shampoo nickte und ging Richtung Badezimmer. Im Vorbeigehen gab Lars ihr einen sanften Klaps auf ihr reizendes Hinterteil. Shampoo drehte sich um und sah ihn halb tadeln, halb grinsend an. Lars grinste frech zurück.  
Shampoo: "Wofür war das denn?"  
Lars: "Weiß ich nicht...mir war grad danach."  
Mit diesen Worten zwinkerte er ihr zu und ging an ihr vorbei aus dem Zimmer. Shampoo schaute ihm noch kurz hinterher, schüttelte dann kurz lächelnd den Kopf und begab sich ins Badezimmer.  
Lars stieg derweil die Treppe hinunter und betrat die Küche.   
Lars: "Guten Morgen!"  
Seine Eltern saßen beiden in der Küche und hatten anscheinend schon gefrühstückt.   
Eltern: "Guten Morgen."  
Lars: "Meine Freundin war über Nacht hier. Du kennst sie ja schon, Mama. Und bitte, keine peinlichen Fragen, klar?"  
Während Lars sich einen Kaffee aufsetzte, sahen sich seine Eltern vielsagend an.  
Vater: "Hat sie denn wenigstens ein bißchen Grips oder ist das wieder eins von diesen hirnlosen Models?"  
Mutter: "Ach Schatz, sag nicht immer sowas! Lars hat wirklich eine reizende Freundin, und dumm ist sie ganz bestimmt nicht."  
Lars: "Danke Mama. Ach...seit wann sagt ihr überhaupt nichts dazu, wenn ich nicht in die Schule gehe?"  
Vater: "Ich glaube meinen Sohn hat es wirklich ganz schön erwischt! Es sind doch schon einige Tage lang Ferien!"  
Lars hielt inne und sah ihn blöd an.  
Lars: "Echt? Achso..."  
Mutter: "Aber wo du es grad erwähnst...deine Lehrerin hat wieder angerufen und sich beschwert, dass du einige Male nicht in der Schule warst!"  
Lars: "Öhm...das war nur...ach egal, ihr werdet es früher oder später noch erfahren. Was wollt ihr die nächsten sieben Tage denn so machen?"  
Sein Vater fragte verwirrt:  
"Wieso sieben Tage?"  
Lars: "Egal, was wollt ihr in den nächsten Tagen so machen?"  
Seine Eltern lächelten sich an und seine Mutter legte ihre Hand in die von Lars Vater.  
Mutter: "Wir haben was ganz besonderes vor."  
Vater: "Wir werden uns endlich unseren Traum erfüllen. Wir werden eine zweiwöchige Kreuzfahrt in die Karibik unternehmen!"  
Lars: "Oh, oh, oh, oh! Sagt nicht ihr habt heute...nein, ist heute etwa..."  
Mutter: "Ja, heute ist unser Hochzeitstag!"  
Lars ließ alles stehen und liegen und umarmte beide.  
Lars: "Na dann alles Gute! Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass habe ich total vergessen, ich habe nur in letzter Zeit so viel um die Ohren gehabt..."  
Vater: "Ach, ist doch kein Problem! Ich weiß ja, wie es ist, wenn man verliebt ist."  
Mit diesen Worten zwinkerte er Lars zu.  
Lars: "Mensch, ich freu mich vielleicht für euch! Aber wann wollt ihr denn los?"  
Mutter: "Schon morgen früh!"  
Lars hörte auf, seinen Kaffee umzurühren und starrte aus dem Fenster.  
Mutter: "Du bist dann völlig allein im Haus! Du könntest ja vielleicht deine Freundin fragen, ob sie nicht solange mit dir hierbleiben möchte. Eine Frau im Haushalt zu haben kann nur von Vorteil sein..."  
Lars hörte seine Mutter zwar reden, verstand den Sinn ihrer Worte aber nicht.   
Lars: *Schon morgen? Morgen fahren sie weg? Das heißt...dass ich ihnen heute noch alles erzählen muss..."  
Mutter: "...und lass über Nacht im Erdgeschoss keine Fenster offen! Genug zu Essen steht im Kühlschrank, ich habe dir für morgen eine Tiefkühlpizza gekauft, die musst du einfach in den Backofen tun und fünfzehn Minuten bei zweihundert Grad Umluft backen."  
Mit krächzender Stimme unterbrach Lars den Redeschwall seiner Mutter.  
Lars: "Ihr...fahrt morgen?"  
Verwundert sahen seine Eltern ihn an.  
Mutter: "Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"  
Lars: "Doch, doch...nur...ich muss euch noch etwas Wichtiges, etwas sehr, sehr Wichtiges erzählen!"  
Vater: "Mensch doll! Ist sie schwanger?"  
Völlig entsetzt starrte Lars seinen Vater an.  
Lars: "Quatsch! Es ist...ach, verflucht! Ich geh erstmal duschen, ich glaube Shampoo ist fertig!"  
Mit diesen Worten ließ Lars seinen Kaffee stehen und lief aus der Küche, die Treppe hinauf.  
Vater: "Seit wann macht er sich sein Shampoo denn selber?"  
  
Mit kreidebleichem Gesicht und ohne nachzudenken begab Lars sich schnurstracks ins Badezimmer und fing zitternd an, sich auszuziehen.   
Shampoo: "Was wird das wenn es fertig ist?"  
Lars schrie erschrocken auf und sprang herum. Da er aber gerade auf einem Bein da stand, weil er gerade im Begriff gewesen war, seine Hose auszuziehen, stolperte er prompt und fiel kopfüber mit einem dumpfen Knall in die Badewanne. Shampoo konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken.  
Stöhnend setzte Lars sich auf und rieb sich den Kopf.  
Lars: "Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich hatte nur alles um mich herum vergessen, weil meine..."  
Erst jetzt entdeckte Lars, dass Shampoo sich nur mit einem lose vor sich gehaltenem Handtuch bedeckte. Lars wurde knallrot und stotterte:  
"Ich meine...dass, öh...ähm...also...was ich sagen wollte, ist..."  
Schmunzelnd sah Shampoo ihn an.  
Shampoo: "Was meinst du? Erst denken, dann reden!"  
Lars schluckte kurz schwer und sagte dann gefasst:  
"Meine Eltern haben heute Hochzeitstag!"  
Shampoo: "Das ist ja toll!"  
Lars: "Im Gegenteil. Sie fahren morgen früh auf eine Kreuzfahrt, das heißt, dass ich ihnen heute schon alles erzählen muss."  
Das Lächeln aus Shampoo wich, jedoch nur für wenige Sekunden, dann erschien es um so strahlend wieder. Sie trat an die Badewanne und streichelte Lars über den Kopf.  
Shampoo: "Du schaffst das schon, mein Schatz!"  
Seufzend stand Lars auf und entledigte sich seiner Hose ganz. Dann stieg er über den Rand der Badewanne hinweg.  
Lars: "Ich geh dann mal schnell wieder!"  
Als Lars an ihr vorbeiging, ließ strich sie mit ihrer Hand sanft über seinen Bauch, was bei Lars einen wohligen Schauer auslöste. Schnell schloss er die Tür hinter sich, bevor er auf falsche Gedanken kam. Lars ging in sein Zimmer und warf seine Hose auf das Bett. Durch Zufall fiel sein Blick auf den Schreibtisch.  
Ein unheimliches Gefühl stieg in ihm hoch, denn inmittem dem Chaos auf seinem Schreibtisch lag eine faustgroße, metallene Kugel. Lars nahm den Wächter vorsichtig in die Hand und starrte ihn ein wenig ängstlich an.  
Lars: "Wie kann das sein? Ich hatte ihn gestern abend doch in meinen Rucksack in Shampoos Zimmer getan! Wie zur Hölle kommt der hierher? Die einzige Möglichkeit ist, dass er in der Nacht...aber nein, das kann nicht sein!"  
Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, wie um das Geschehen zu vergessen und steckte ihn dann in die Tasche seiner Jacke, die auf dem Boden herumlag.  
Kurze Zeit später kam Shampoo aus dem Badezimmer und wartete in Lars Raum auf ihn. Nachdem sie beide frisch geduscht und angekleidet waren, begaben sie sich in die Küche.   
Lars: "Papa, das ist Shampoo, meine Freundin. Ihr kennt euch ja schon, Mama."  
Shampoo: "Hallo! Und herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Hochzeitstag!"  
Vater: "Danke schön."  
Mutter: "Oh, vielen Dank."  
Dann begaben sich Lars Eltern ins Wohnzimmer. Während Shampoo einen Toast aß, schlürfte Lars nur seinen Kaffee.  
Shampoo: "Willst du gar nichts essen, Schatz?"  
Lars antwortete mit belegter Stimme: "Ich bekomme jetzt keinen Bissen runter, das kannst du mir glauben."  
Shampoo: "Willst du es ihnen gleich sagen?"  
Lars nickte langsam. Nachdem Shampoo den Toast aufgegessen hatte, folgten die beiden Lars Eltern ins Wohnzimmer.  
Shampoo setzte sich auf einen Sessel, während Lars sich gegenüber seiner Eltern, die auf einem Sofa Platz genommen hatten, aufbaute. Er hatte sichtlich Probleme, einen Anfang zu finden.   
Lars: "Mama, Papa. Ich muss euch etwas sagen. Und etwas erzählen, viel erzählen. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll!"  
Verzweifelt sah er Shampoo an. Die dachte kurz nach und drehte sich dann zu Lars Eltern.  
Shampoo: "Ich komme nicht von dieser Welt."  
Ungläubig starrten Lars Eltern Shampoo an.  
Lars: "Das stimmt. Denkt bitte nicht gleich, dass wir übergeschnappt sind! Ich weiß, es klingt total abwegig und völlig unmöglich, aber das ist es nicht!"  
Seine Mutter sah so aus, als wollte sie etwas sagen, aber Lars ließ es gar nicht erst dazu kommen.  
Lars: "Nein Mutter, bitte nicht jetzt, lasst mich erst alles erklären. Ihr müsst mir glauben, nur dieses eine Mal!"  
Lars starrte seine Eltern so verzweifelt an, dass die sich beunruhigt ansahen.  
Lars: "Mama, erinnerst du dich noch an den Tag, als ich eine Beule am Kopf hatte und meinte, ich wäre gegen den Türrahmen gelaufen?"  
Langsam nickte seine Mutter.  
Lars: "Am nächsten Tag bin ich in einer anderen Welt aufgewacht. In der Welt, in die auch Shampoo eigentlich gehört. Sie und ihre Freunde gibt es in unserer Welt auch. Allerdings nur in Mangas, warte ich hole sie kurz."  
Er rannte nach oben und holte seine Ranma ½ Mangas. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit stand er wieder vor seinen Eltern. Er öffnete den ersten Band und hielt ihn seinen Eltern vor die Nase.  
Lars: "Seht ihr? Alles was seit dem Tag passiert ist, wirkt sich auf den Manga Ranma ½ in unserer Welt aus! Ich weiß es klingt verrückt, ist aber so!"  
Völlig verwirrt starrten Lars Eltern auf die Zeichnung ihres Sohnes. Langsam blätterte Lars Mutter weiter.  
Lars: "Hier, das war der Tag, wo ich das mit dem Türrahmen behauptet habe. In Wirklichkeit bin ich aber im Wald gestolpert und gegen einen Baum gefallen. Und theoretisch..."  
Er wühlte zwischen den Mangas, klappte einen Band nach dem anderen auf und suchte etwas darin, während seine Eltern immer noch völlig perplex auf den Manga in ihrer Hand starrten.  
Lars: "Hier! Seht ihr? Ihr seid auch in dem Manga!"  
Er hielt ihnen einen anderen Manga vor die Nase. Auf der linken Seite war in mehreren Bildern ihr Gespräch, dass sie gerade führten, abgebildet. Die rechte Seite war nur halb bedruckt, die andere Hälfte war noch blankes Papier.  
Vater: "Aber...wie kann das sein?"  
Kaum hatte Lars Vater das gesagt, fing eine unsichtbare Hand an, ihn zu zeichnen. Völlig fasziniert beugten sich alle über den Manga. Zum Schluss bildete sich der Satz "Aber...wie kann das sein?" in einer Sprechblase darüber. Da fiel Lars noch etwas ein. Schnell lief er in die Küche und füllte einen Kochtopf voll Wasser, in einem weiteren Topf kochte er etwas Wasser auf.  
Lars: "In Ranmas Welt gibt es außerdem verfluchte Quellen. Wenn man in eine davon fällt, verwandelt man sich bei Berührung mit kaltem Wasser in das, was früher einmal darin ertrunken ist. Ich bin natürlich prompt in die Quelle des ertrunkenen Mädchens gefallen."  
Mit diesen Worten schüttete Lars das kalte Wasser über seinen Kopf. Seine Mutter wollte gerade protestieren, weil er den Fußboden naß gemacht hatte, als ihr vor Staunen der Mund offen stehen blieb.  
Lasso: "Seht ihr? Jetzt bin ich ein Mädchen! Sobald ich aber dass warme Wasser über mich kippe, bin ich wieder ein Junge."  
Gesagt, getan. Lars Eltern kamen mittlerweile nicht mehr aus dem Staunen heraus. Plötzlich wurde Lars traurig.  
Lars: "Und...jetzt muss ich euch das sagen, worum es eigentlich geht. Schließlich hatte ich die Wahl zwischen den beiden Welten, ihr könnt nachher nachlesen, was das genau auf sich hat. Und...nun...ich..."  
Tränen traten in Lars Augen.   
Lars: "Ich...habe mich für Ranmas Welt entschieden. Ihr dürft das nicht falsch verstehen! Ich liebe euch, ihr seid schließlich meine Eltern und ihr glaubt nicht wie schwer mir die Entscheidung gefallen ist. Aber hier, in meiner Welt habe ich nur euch, keine Freunde, niemanden.   
In Ranmas Welt aber habe ich viele gute Freunde gefunden und vor allen Dingen Shampoo. Naja, und ich habe mit heute noch sieben Tage in dieser Welt, dann werde ich sie für immer verlassen. Ihr werdet mich nie wiedersehen..."  
Eine bedrückende Stille schwebte im Raum. Lars schluckte mehrfach in dem verzweifelten Versuch, seine Tränen zu unterdrücken. Schließlich aber weinte er laut los und umarmte seine Eltern fest. Schluchzend meinte er:  
"Wir werden uns nie wiedersehen!"  
Mutter: "Dann sagen wir die Kreuzfahrt natürlich ab, dann können wir noch so viel Zeit wie möglich miteinander verbringen!"  
Lars fuhr hoch und rief:  
"Nein!"  
Erschrocken sahen ihn alle an. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen.  
Lars: "Ihr habt so lange auf diesen Tag gewartet und es ist an der Zeit, dass ihr euch euren Traum erfüllt."  
Nun brach auch Lars Mutter in Tränen aus.   
Lars: "Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch die Kreuzfahrt so versauern muss, aber dann könnt ihr es vielleicht schneller und leichter vergessen."  
Lars Vater stand auf und hatte nun auch einige Tränen in den Augen. Langsam umarmte er seinen Sohn.  
Vater: "Wir werden dich nie vergessen, mein Sohn!"  
Lars: "Und ich euch auch nicht!"  
Schließlich lösten sie sich voneinander. Sein Vater wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augen und setzte dann ein Lächeln auf.  
Vater: "Wir gehen heute abend essen, ganz fein! Und deine Freundin und du, ihr seit natürlich ganz herzlich eingeladen!"  
Unter Tränen gelang es Lars, ein kleines Lächeln hervorzubringen. Dann warf er sich seinem Vater in die Arme und umklammerte ihn fest.  
Mutter: "Diese Comics lesen wir am besten erst auf der Kreuzfahrt, das würde uns nur etwas von unserer kostbaren Zeit rauben."  
Shampoo saß ein wenig abseits auf dem Sessel und sah der ganzen Szene bedrückt zu. Wenn sie Lars leiden sah, litt sie selber auch. Daher freute sie sich ein wenig, als Lars sich mit einem Lächeln von seinem Vater löste.  
Lars: "So, genug Trübsal geblasen! Lasst uns den letzten Tag zusammen schön verbringen!"  
Lars wischte sich die Tränen am Ärmel ab, seine Mutter tat es ihm mit der Hand gleich.  
Mutter: "Recht hat er! Auch wenn der Grund zum feiern natürlich ein trauriger ist..."  
Shampoo: "Aber ich glaube ihr Sohn wird es gut haben in unserer Welt, da können sie beruhigt sein!"  
Lars: "Sehr gut sogar, du bist ja schließlich bei mir."  
Die beiden lächelten sich glücklich an.  
Vater: "Sag mal Lars..."  
Lars drehte sich wieder zu seinem Vater um.  
Vater: "Wie wäre es, wenn wir in den Heide Park fahren?"  
Lars musste grinsen.  
Lars: "Das wäre natürlich klasse...aber...wollt ihr den Tag nicht lieber anders verbringen?"  
Mutter: "Wir machen alles mit, was dich glücklich macht. Oh, und dann würde ich noch gerne ein Foto von uns vieren machen...zum Andenken..."  
Sofort senkte sich wieder eine düstere Stimmung über die vier.   
Shampoo: "Ähm...was ist denn der Heide Park für ein Park?"  
Lars: "Das ist ein Vergnügungspark...warst du schon mal in einem?"  
Shampoo schüttelte den Kopf. Lars Grinsen wurde breiter.  
Lars: "Na dann wird es aber mal Zeit!"  
  
Schreiend rasten die vier dem Boden mit der Achterbahn fast senkrecht entgegen. Shampoo klammerte sich fest an Lars, hinter ihnen saßen Lars Eltern. Erleichtert brachen sie in Gelächter aus, als die Bahn langsamer wurde und schließlich ganz zum Stillstand kam.  
Fröhlich stiegen sie aus und bummelten weiter durch den Park. Sie waren nun schon zwei Stunden hier und hatten die verschiedensten Attraktionen ausprobiert.  
Lars: "Na, machts dir Spaß?"  
Lars grinste Shampoo an, während sie Arm in Arm neben Lars Eltern gingen. Die grinste nur zurück, nickte und drückte Lars kurz. Kurze Zeit später saßen sie zum Mittagessen auf einer Wiese und picknickten. So viel Spaß hatte Lars schon lange nicht mehr gehabt, erst recht nicht mit seinen Eltern.  
Nach dem Essen kramte Lars Mutter einen Fotoapparat hervor und drückte ihn einem Mann, der vorbeikam, in die Hand und bat darum, sie zu fotografieren. Shampoo hockte sich hinter den sitzenden Lars, umarmte ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf den seinen. Lars Eltern umarmten die beiden von jeweils einer Seite. Schließlich hatte der Mann den Film nach den Anweisungen von Lars Mutter vollgeknipst. Dankend nahm sie ihn entgegen.  
Einige Stunden später saßen die vier in einem feinen Restaurant und ließen sich die delikaten Speisen schmecken. Sie hatten alle zusammen noch viel Spaß gehabt.  
Lars: "Ich danke euch für diesen Tag, Mama und Papa. Das war der schönste Tag in meinem ganzen Leben."  
Lars Eltern lächelten ihn an.  
Mutter: "So viel Spaß hatten wir wirklich schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr zusammen."  
Lars Vater setzte plötzlich eine ernste Miene auf.  
Vater: "Wie sieht es überhaupt mit deinem Einkommen in dieser...Ranmas Welt aus?"  
Lars: "Naja, noch gehe ich zur Schule. Und danach...Shampoos Urgroßmutter hat ein Nudelrestaurant, das läuft ziemlich gut und vielleicht kann ich es ja eines Tages mit Shampoo übernehmen..."  
Die beiden lächelten sich an, während Lars Vater beruhigt aufatmete. Dann berichtete Lars ihnen vom Kampfsport, den er betrieb. Kurze Zeit später erzählten Shampoo und Lars seinen Eltern von Ranmas Welt und seinen Freunden. Aufmerksam und interessiert lauschten sie den beiden, denen immer wieder neue Geschichten und Fakten einfielen.  
  
Da Lars Eltern schon am Vortag gepackt hatten, war noch genug Zeit füreinander vorhanden. Daher spielten sie bis spät in die Nacht hinein Gesellschaftsspiele, was allen riesigen Spaß bereitete. Für Shampoo war dies eine ganz neue Erfahrung, da sie ja keine eigentliche Familie mehr hatte, sondern nur noch ihre Urgroßmutter.  
Als sie gerade ein weiteres Spiel beendet hatten, musste Lars gähnen. Als seine Mutter das sah, schaute sie auf die Uhr.  
Mutter: "Es ist schon halb zwei! Wir sollten jetzt alle ins Bett gehen."  
Schlagartig wurde es still. Langsam erhoben sich alle.   
Vater: "Wir kommen gleich nochmal hoch, wenn ihr im Bett liegt."  
Nachdem Lars und Shampoo Zähne geputzt hatten entkleideten sie sich und legten sich ins Bett. Kurze Zeit später klopfte es leise an.  
Lars: "Ja..."  
Seine Eltern kamen langsam herein und betrachteten die beiden. Mit belegter Stimme meinte Lars Mutter:  
"Lars...wir wollten nur, dass du weißt, dass wir dich immer lieben werden, egal wo du bist."  
Lars standen Tränen in den Augen. Leise schniefte er.  
Lars: "Das weiß ich doch, das weiß ich doch! Ich liebe euch auch!"  
Schluchzend sprang er auf und warf sich seinen Eltern in die Arme. Eine Weile standen sie einfach in enger Umarmung und ab und zu schluchzend da.   
Vater: "Ich bin sicher, du wirst ein tolles, schönes, glückliches Leben haben. Bei so einem Sohn mit so einer tollen Frau als Freundin kann das gar nicht anders werden!"  
Lars musste grinsen.  
Lars: "Ach und was werdet ihr erst für ein Leben haben, wenn ich euch endlich nicht mehr nerve!"  
Kurz mussten alle lachen, doch dann liefen wieder die Tränen. Plötzlich ertönte hinter ihnen leise Shampoos Stimme.  
Shampoo: "Ich wollte nur sagen...dieser Tag war für mich etwas ganz besonderes...sie waren für mich fast wie eine Familie...zuhause habe ich ja nur meine Urgroßmutter..."  
Mutter: "Ach mein Schatz, komm her!"  
Shampoo zögerte kurz, kletterte dann aber auch aus dem Bett und umarmte Lars Mutter.  
Vater: "Ich muss sagen, Lars ist wirklich ein verdammt großer Glückspilz, dass er ein so tolles Mädchen wie dich abbekommt, sowas habe ich schon lange nicht mehr erlebt."  
Shampoo: "Ich glaube, der Glückspilz bin eher ich..."  
Lars und Shampoo lächelten sich an. Doch Lars Miene verzog sich sofort wieder vor Schmerz. Sanft legte Shampoo einen Arm um seine Hüfte und drückte ihn an sich.  
Lars: "Naja...nun denn...es ist schon spät...vielleicht..."  
An dieser Stelle musste er schwer schlucken.  
Lars: "...sollten wir jetzt besser alle schlafen gehen...Ich wünsche euch ein schönes Leben!"  
Er brach in Lachen und Weinen zugleich aus.  
Lars: "Gott, das hört sich sowas von blöd an!"  
Mutter: "Ich weiß, ist es aber nicht. Ich wünsch dir auch noch ein schönes Leben. Und dir natürlich auch, Shampoo."  
Shampoo: "Danke. Und keine Angst, ich schaff es schon, ihn über den Kummer hinwegzubringen."  
Lars Vater grinste.  
Vater: "Da bin ich überzeugt. Nun denn mein Sohn, mach es gut! Ich bin verdammt stolz auf dich, nur das du es weißt!"  
Nach einigen weiteren Umarmungen legten sich Lars und Shampoo wieder ins Bett. Liebevoll, aber mit Tränen in den Augen, deckte Lars Mutter die beiden zu. Sanft gab sie beiden einen Gutenachtkuss, ihr Mann machte es ihr gleich.  
Kurz bevor sich die Tür schloss flüsterte Lars noch mit tränenerstickter Stimme:  
"Ich liebe euch! Und ich werde euch nie vergessen..."  
Mutter: "Wir lieben dich auch, mein Schatz."  
Vater: "Und vergessen werden wir einen Sohn wie dich garantiert nicht!"  
Dann fiel die Tür leise ins Schloss. Dunkelheit und Stille umgab die beiden. Shampoo merkte, wie Lars neben ihr zitterte. Sanft streckte sie einen Arm nach ihm aus.  
Sie stellte fest, dass Lars ihr den Rücken kehrte.  
Shampoo: "Hey! Du brauchst dich nicht schämen. Komm her und weine dich aus, das wird dir guttun."  
Mit einem Ruck wandte Lars sich um, klammerte sich an Shampoo und brach in lautes Schluchzen aus. Shampoo streichelte seinen Rücken und flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte ins Ohr. Nach einer Weile beruhigte Lars sich langsam. Leise flüsterte er:  
"Es ist ein komisches Gefühl, jemanden den man liebt für immer zu verlieren...bitte pass auf, dass mir das nie wieder passiert..."  
Shampoo wurde erneut bewusst, wie sehr sie Lars liebte. Er war stark und trotzdem sehr sensibel. Und im Moment kam er ihr vor wie ein kleines, zerbrechliches Kind.  
Shampoo: "Das werde ich, das verspreche ich dir!"  
Lars drückte Shampoo fest an sich.  
Lars: "Ich liebe dich, Shampoo! Ich liebe dich..."  
Shampoo: "Ich liebe dich auch."  
Wie von alleine fanden sich ihre Lippen und ließen Lars seine Eltern für kurze Zeit vergessen. Lange lagen sie so engumschlungen noch wach. Shampoo fand erst dann Schlaf, nachdem Lars eingeschlafen war.   
  
Lars wachte mit dem Gefühl eines großen Verlustes auf. Als er sich aufrichtete, überrannten ihn Eindrücke und Gefühle des vorherigen Tages, so dass er sich wieder ins Bett fallen ließ. Tränen traten in seine Augen.  
Entschlossen wischte er sie weg und setzte sich auf. Ein Blick auf seinen Wecker sagte ihm, dass es noch früh am Morgen war. Leise schlurfte er ins Badezimmer, um Shampoo nicht zu wecken und zog sich seine Boxershorts aus. Er stellte sich unter die Dusche, atmete einige Male tief durch und ließ dann das eiskalte Wasser über seinen Körper rinnen.  
Krampfhaft zwang Lasso sich dazu, unter dem kalten Strahl zu bleiben und nicht einfach aus der Dusche zu springen oder die Wassertemperatur zu erhöhen. Nach einiger Zeit fühlte sie sich fast wie betäubt. Zu ihrer Zufriedenheit wurde seltsamerweise auch der seelische Schmerz mit betäubt. Abrupt wurde Lasso aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, denn das Wasser wurde plötzlich warm, erschien ihr viel zu heiß.   
Doch als sich ein weicher Körper sanft gegen seinen Rücken drückte, weiche Arme sich um seinen Hals schlungen und sich lange nasse Haare an seinen Körper klebten, wich all die Spannung aus Lars. Er drehte sich um, hielt Shampoos Kopf sanft zwischen seinen Händen und küsste sie zart.  
Nur kurz lächelten sie sich an, dann versanken sie wieder in leidenschaftlichen, zarten Küssen.  
Eine Weile später saßen beide erschöpft und mit noch leicht feuchten Haaren in der Küche. Das einzige Geräusch, dass die Stille durchschnitt, war das Schlagen des Teelöffels gegen den Rand von Lars Kaffeebecher. In Gedanken versunken saß er da und rührte seinen Kaffee um.  
Lars: "Es ist so ungewohnt ruhig ohne sie. Mein ganzes Leben lang war ich nie alleine in diesem Haus, irgendjemand war immer da. Immer waren irgendwelche Geräusche zu hören, aber jetzt..."  
Shampoo: "Du bist ja nicht alleine, wir sind doch beide hier."  
Lars: "Ja, ich weiß, aber...irgendwie...egal! Ich will dir den Tag nicht mit meiner Laune verderben!"  
Shampoo: "Es ist schon in Ordnung!"  
Lars: "Wollen wir nicht irgendetwas Schönes unternehmen? Ins Kino gehen? Ich muss hier raus, ich muss hier auf jeden Fall raus! Wir könnten auch Spazieren gehen oder sowas in der Art."  
Shampoo: "Klar, wieso nicht. Lass uns doch den gesamten Tag in der Stadt verbringen. Wir könnten ein bißchen bummeln, heute Nachmittag ins Kino und danach noch ein wenig Spazieren gehen."  
Lars: "Das ist gut! Wollen wir gleich los? Warte, ich hole noch eben mein Portemonnaie!"  
Shampoo nickte, und schon befand sich Lars auf dem Weg nach oben. Er wühlte in seinen auf dem Boden verstreuten Klamotten nach dem Portemonnaie. Plötzlich spürte er etwas hartes, rundes. Er griff danach und zog den Wächter mit dem Ring hervor. Nachdenklich sah er ihn an. Dann steckte er ihn in die Hosentasche.  
Lars: *Man kann ja nie wissen...*  
Kurz darauf fand er auch das Portemonnaie. Schnell überprüfte er noch einmal, ob er überhaupt Geld darin hatte, was natürlich nicht der Fall war. Seufzend steckte er es ein.  
Lars: *Also noch ab zur Sparkasse...*  
  
Durch Shampoo und etliche Geschäfte wurde Lars von seinen Eltern abgelenkt. Seine Laune besserte sich zu Shampoos Freude immer mehr, bis er wieder der Lars war, den sie kannte. Ganz der Gentleman wählte Lars im Kino einen romantischen Film aus, von dem sie allerdings nicht sehr viel mitbekamen, da das Liebespaar anderweitig beschäftigt war.  
Glücklich und Arm in Arm verließen sie das Kino.  
Lars: "Also mir hat der Film gefallen. Jedenfalls dass, was ich gesehen habe. Sehr sogar."  
Zärtlich streichelte er der lächelnden Shampoo über die Wange. Die lehnte einfach nur ihren Kopf gegen Lars Schulter. Verträumt strebten sie den Park an, in dem sie nach einigem Suchen eine freie Bank fanden. Eine Weile saßen sie einfach nur händchenhaltend da und starrten zu den Sternen hinauf. Plötzlich fing Lars an zu lachen. Erstaunt senkte Shampoo ihren Kopf und sah ihn an.  
Lars: "Es ist nichts, nur wenn wir weiter so nach oben starren, wachen wir morgen mit einer Nackenstarre auf."  
Unwillkürlich musste auch Shampoo anfangen zu lachen. Nachdem sie sich nach einer Weile wieder beruhigt hatten, kuschelte Shampoo sich an Lars Schulter. Der wollte gerade seine Hände um sie legen, als ihm etwas einfiel. Er griff in seine Hosentasche. Leicht erstaunt und träge schaute Shampoo ihm dabei zu. Lars holte den Wächter hervor.  
Lars: "Ich habe dir etwas gekauft. Ich bin sicher, es wird dir gefallen. Aber ich habe leider keine Ahnung, wie es aufgeht!"  
Er drehte und wendete den Wächter. Man konnte eine gewisse Regelmäßigkeit der herauslugenden Eisenstreben erkennen, aber keinen Knopf oder dergleichen. Neugierig griff Shampoo danach.  
Shampoo: "Was ist denn das?"  
Lars wollte es ihr geben, rutschte aber ab, so dass die Kugel zwischen die Beiden auf die Bank fiel. Kaum hatte der Wächter die Bank berührt, fing er an, sich auseinanderzuklappen. Völlig verblüfft starrte Shampoo dem mechanischen Vorgang zu. Lars kannte das zwar schon, war aber trotzdem immer wieder davon fasziniert.  
Schließlich hatte sich der Wächter wieder zu einer großen Halbkugel ausgeklappt, so wie Lars ihn damals bei dem Antiquitätenhändler vorgefunden hatte. Vorsichtig nahm Lars den Ring aus der Halterung, wobei er errötete.  
Lars: "Shampoo...Ich möchte dir, als Zeichen meiner unendlichen Liebe zu dir, diesen Ring schenken."  
Mit großen, glänzenden Augen sah Shampoo abwechselnd Lars und den Ring an. Langsam streckte sie die Hand aus, so dass Lars Shampoo den Ring an den Finger stecken konnte. Verlegen meinte Lars:  
"Ich hoffe, er gefällt dir!"  
Freudig betrachtete Shampoo den Ring und strich mit der anderen Hand vorsichtig, beinahe ehrfurchtsvoll darüber. Leise flüsterte sie:  
"Er ist wunderschön..."  
Sie krümmte ihre Hände, barg die Hand mit dem Ring in der anderen und drückte sie an die Brust. Jetzt hatte sie nur noch Augen für Lars, der sich freute, dass Shampoo der Ring gefiel.   
Shampoo: "Danke! Vielen Dank! Du glaubst nicht, wieviel mir dieser Ring bedeutet...Ich liebe dich!"  
Mit diesen Worten warf sie sich in Lars Arme und presste ihre Lippen fest auf seine. Viele, viele Küsse später saßen sie immer noch auf der Bank und genossen den Sternenhimmel und die romantische Athmosphäre. Als Shampoo aber kalt wurde, schlenderten sie langsam wieder nach hause zurück.  
Todmüde ließen sie sich ins Bett fallen. Weniger als eine Minute nachdem Lars Shampoo einen Gutenachtkuss gegeben hatte, war sie in seinen Armen eingeschlafen. Lars war kurz davor, ihr ins Reich der Träume zu folgen, als ein Gedanke ihn hochschrecken ließ.  
Lars: *Habe ich den Wächter eigentlich wieder mitgenommen? Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr genau erinnern...*  
Da fiel sein Blick auf seinen Schreibtisch, auf dem sich vor dem hellen Fenster der Umriss einer Kugel, die nicht wirklich eine war, da sie keine glatte Oberfläche hatte, abzeichnete. Erleichtert sank er zurück auf das Kissen.   
Lars: *Komisch...ich hätte schwören können, dass ich ihn auf der Bank vergessen habe...*  
Doch dann war er auch schon eingeschlafen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte er wieder früh auf. Er ging hinunter in die Küche, da er starken Hunger verspürte, musste aber verbittert feststellen, dass nur noch Brot vorhanden war. Da er darauf nicht unbedingt Appetit verspürte, legte er Shampoo einen Zettel auf das Kopfkissen und verließ das Haus, um Brötchen zu kaufen.  
Als er eine Viertelstunde später feststellte, dass die Bäckerei wegen Umbauarbeiten geschlossen hatte und er nun eine Wegstrecke von einer halben Stunde vor sich hatte, um an frische Brötchen zu kommen, war er kurz davor, umzudrehen.  
Aber da er Shampoo keine falschen Hoffnungen machen wollte, zwang er sich schließlich doch dazu, den Weg auf sich zu nehmen. Eine geschlagene Stunde später schloss er die Haustür auf. Während er die Schuhe auszog, warf er einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr.   
Lars: *Elf Uhr und Shampoo ist immer noch nicht wach?*  
Er zog sich die Jacke aus und hängte sie auf.  
Lars: "Shampoo?"  
Er runzelte die Stirn, betrat das leere Wohnzimmer und ließ die Brötchentüte langsam auf den Tisch gleiten. Langsam ging er an der Küche vorbei auf die Treppe zu. Plötzlich meinte er hinter sich ein leises Klappern zu vernehmen. Erschrocken fuhr er herum, aber niemand war zu sehen.  
Lars: "Shampoo? Bist du da?"  
Vorsichtig stieg er die Treppe empor. Er öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und fand ein leeres Bett vor. Verwundert ging er ins gegenüberliegende Badezimmer, dessen Tür offen stand. Ein noch feuchtes Handtuch hing neben der Dusche.  
Lars: *Geduscht hat sie also, dann ist sie wohl schon wach. Vielleicht ist sie weggegangen? Mal sehen, ob ihre Klamotten noch da sind.*  
Doch in der Badezimmertür blieb er abrupt stehen. Dann ließ er sich langsam vor seiner Zimmertür nieder und betrachtete mit einem unheimlichen Gefühl das ungefähr zwanzig Zentimeter Hohe und dreißig Zentimeter Breite Loch, dass er vorher anscheinend übersehen hatte. Von dem herausgebrochenen Stück fehlte jede Spur.  
Lars: "Was zur Hölle..."  
Er stand auf und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Doch drinnen war immer noch niemand. Aber auch Shampoos Kleidung konnte er nicht entdecken.  
Lars: *Dann scheint sie also wirklich außer Haus zu sein. Vielleicht hat sie meinen Zettel übersehen...*  
Lars: "Shampoo?"  
Er lief die Treppe hinunter in die Küche. Wie vom Schlag getroffen blieb er stehen und betrachtete mit vor Erstaunen weit aufgerissen Augen die Küche. Alle elektronischen und mechanischen Geräte waren von irgendjemand ausgeschlachtet worden, über den gesamten Küchenboden verteilt lagen Kabel, zerschlagenes Geschirr und Besteck.  
Lars: "Verdammt nochmal! Einbrecher! Das musste ja wieder mir passieren..."  
Dann fiel ihm Shampoo ein.  
Lars: *Oh mein Gott...Entführer?*  
Er stürmte die Treppe hinauf und war im Begriff, in sein Zimmer zu rennen, als er plötzlich und abrupt abbremste. Langsam drehte er sich um.  
Lars: *Da war doch ein Geräusch...*  
Im Zeitlupentempo und mit so stark klopfendem Herzen, dass er meinte, man könnte es im ganzen Haus hören, näherte er sich der Tür zu dem Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern, aus dem ein eigenartiges, klapperndes Geräusch kam. Angstschweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn, sein Atem ging so schnell, dass er schon fast hyperventilierte. Sein Adrenalinspiegel schien ins Unendliche zu steigen, sein Herz zu bersten. Langsam legte er seine zitternde Hand auf den Türgriff.  
Dann, Millimeter für Millimeter, drückte er die Klinke hinunter. Als sie den Anschlag berührte riss er sie mit einem Ruck auf.  
  
Und das, was er dann sah, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Es übertraf all seine Befürchtungen. Mit aufgerissenen Augen und Mund begutachtete er die Szenerie. Das Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern war anscheinend zu einer Fabrik umfunktioniert worden. Alles funktionierte von alleine, überall sprühten Funken, schraubten, bogen und schweißten Roboterarme Teile zusammen. Roboterarme aus den Geräten seiner Küche.   
Plötzlich lief ein kleines, spinnenartiges Metalltier klappernd mit einem Kabel zwischen den zwei Zangen durch seine Beine hindurch. Wie ein Blitz durchschoss ihn die Erinnerung an das klappernde Geräusch, kurz nachdem er das Haus betreten hatte. Doch inmitten der klappernden, summenden, zischenden und brummenden Maschinen stand Shampoo.  
Lars: "Shampoo?"  
Ein entsetztes, verzweifeltes Keuchen entsprang seiner Kehle, als er den Wächter des Ringes am Hinterkopf von Shampoo entdeckte. Er hatte ebenfalls eine spinnenartige Form angenommen und schien sich an Shampoos Kopf festzuklammern. Ihr Gesicht schien zum Glück unversehrt zu sein, wie Lars irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf feststellte. Doch die rechte Hälfte ihres Körpers war vom Fuß bis zum Hals umgeben von Kabeln. Im Unterbewußtsein verglich er sie fast mit einem Borg aus Star Trek.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Lars, was die Maschinen herstellten. Sie bauten noch mehr dieser kleinen Spinnenkreaturen, die durch Lars Beine gelaufen war.   
Lars: "Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?"  
Völlig entsetzt starrte er Shampoo an, die sich zu langsam, aber völlig menschlich, als wäre nichts geschehen, zu ihm umdrehte. Mit großen Augen starrte sie ihn an. Dann, langsam aber sicher, hob sie ihren rechten Arm. An mehreren Stellen lösten sich aus dem Shampoo bedeckenden Panzer aus Kabeln und Metall wieder diese spinnenartigen Metalltiere und machten sich an ihrer auf Lars zeigenden Hand zu schaffen. Innerhalb von Sekunden hielt Shampoo eine metallene Armbrust auf Lars gerichtet. Er registrierte, wie die Metallkreaturen wieder mit dem Wirrwarr von Kabeln und Metall verschmolzen.  
Bewegungsunfähig, völlig gelähmt von diesem faszinierenden und zugleich abschreckenden Anblick starrte Lars Shampoo einfach nur an. Erst war er sich nicht sicher, aber dann sah er es: In ihren Augen stand das blanke Entsetzen geschrieben. Eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter. Leise, so leise, dass man es kaum verstehen konnte, flüsterte Lars:   
"Nein..."  
Er verstand, dass es hier zu Ende war. Unwillkürlich musste er an den Anfang dieses Abenteuers denken. Bilder schossen in Gedanken an ihm vorbei, Ranko gejagt vom Panda, Ryoga als kleines Schwein, und Shampoo. Immer wieder Shampoo.  
Dann, im selben Augenblick, in dem Shampoo wider ihren Willen abdrückte, ließ Lars einfach los vom Leben und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Der Metallbolzen bohrte sich mit einer unglaublichen Kraft durch seine Brust direkt ins Herz. Verzweifelt versuchte es zu überleben, doch schon nach kurzem Kampf hörte es auf zu pochen. 


	10. Alexandra und andere Engel

"Doppelleben" - eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction  
  
von WASABAH!!!  
  
  
  
############################  
  
Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:  
  
Ranma ½ und alle damit verbundenen Charaktere und Geschehnisse sind  
  
Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi, Shogagukan, Viz und Ehapa. Ich habe keinerlei  
  
Rechte daran und werde diese Fanfiction nicht aus finanziellem Zweck schreiben.  
  
############################  
  
Erstmal möchte ich hiermit Thunderbird danken und ihm Extra-Spezzle-Grüße zukommen lassen, da er mich bis jetzt mit seiner Kritik und seinen Anregungen sehr unterstützt hat und es hoffentlich auch weiterhin tun wird. Wenn er allerdings keine Spezzle mag, hat er Pech gehabt. ;D Und ich muss sagen, dass ich mittlerweile schon wieder so viel mit dieser Fanfiction vorhabe, dass es noch eine ganze Weile dauern wird, bis sie abgeschlossen ist. Jetzt will ich euch aber nicht länger mit meinem Gelaber aufhalten! Also, viel Spaß beim lesen!  
  
############################  
  
  
  
Kapitel 10 - Alexandra und andere Engel: Ranma schlug langsam die Augen auf. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete Akane eine Weile, die in seinen Armen lag. Dann löste er sich vorsichtig von ihr und schlurfte gähnend ins Badezimmer. Während Ranma duschte, wachte Akane aufgrund seiner fehlenden Präsenz auf. Behaglich rekelte sie sich noch eine Zeit lang unter der Bettdecke, bis das Rauschen des Wassers aufhörte. Langsam rutschte sie aus dem Bett und trat auf den Flur hinaus, wo sie Ranma begegnete. Er lächelte sie, das Haar verstrubbelt und nur in Boxershorts bekleidet, glücklich an. Aufgrund seines Anblicks musste sie ebenfalls lächeln. Sanft drückte sie sich an seine Brust und fuhr die nicht zu großen Muskelstränge sanft mit der Hand nach, während Ranma stumm vor Glück seine Arme um sie schlang. Lange blieben sie so stehen, Akanes Kopf an Ranmas Brust, bis ein leises, sich schnell wiederholendes Klicken, an ihr Ohr drang. "Lasst euch von mir nicht stören, macht nur weiter! Ähm, könntet ihr euch vielleicht küssen?" Ranma und Akane rissen die Köpfe zu Nabiki herum, die gerade den Film ihrer Spiegelreflexkamera wechselte. Scharf fragte Ranma: "Was hast du mit den Fotos vor?" "Na was wohl?", erwiderte Nabiki. "Solche Fotos verkaufen sich immer am Besten!" Ranma wollte losstürmen und ihr den Film entreißen, doch Akane hielt ihn auf. Völlig verdutzt sah Ranma sie an. Akane lächelte ihn an: "Lass nur, Ranma! Die ganze Welt soll erfahren, dass wir zusammen sind!" In diesem Augenblick tanzte Soun weinend im Glückstaumel vorbei. Keiner beachtete ihn. Schließlich gingen Akane und Ranma in ihr Zimmer und schlossen die Tür hinter sich, damit ihre Väter sie nicht auf der Stelle verheiraten konnten. Leise drang Souns Stimme von irgendwoher an ihr Ohr: "Saotome! Saotome! Wir können stolz auf uns sein, wir haben es geschafft! Schon bald werden unsere Schulen vereint sein..." Einige Zeit später saßen alle Hausbewohner zusammen am Frühstückstisch. Während Genma und Soun sich immer noch gegenseitig auf die Schulter klopften, beachteten die anderen sie schon gar nicht mehr sondern widmeten ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Essen. Unvermittelt fragte Kasumi: "Wollt ihr uns denn nicht erzählen, was ihr erlebt habt? Das wolltet ihr doch eigentlich schon gestern tun!" Seufzend sahen sich Ranma und Akane an. Das würde eine ganze Weile dauern. "Na gut.", fing Ranma an. "Nachdem Akane von den Kikono gekidnappt wurde..."  
  
Ukyo wachte langsam auf. Sie spürte Ryogas Kopf direkt neben ihrem. Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und stellte fest, dass sie auf Ryoga lag. Völlig verwundert, wie sie dorthin gekommen war, betrachtete sie einen Augenblick sein entspanntes Gesicht. "Ihn scheint es nicht zu stören.", dachte sie und musste grinsen. Sie aber auch nicht, sie spürte seinen starken Körper mehr denn je. Ganz in Gedanken versunken fuhr sie mit dem Finger Ryogas Arm entlang. Der wurde dadurch natürlich wach. Das erste, was er erblickte, war Ukyos Gesicht. "Mmhhh, was...?", murmelte er verschlafen. Erst jetzt wurde Ukyo ihre Lage richtig bewusst und sie errötete leicht. Um ihre Verlegenheit zu vertuschen lächelte sie einfach und küsste den völlig überrumpelten Ryoga. Sie spürte, wie seine kräftigen Hände sich sanft auf ihren Rücken legten. Ryoga flüsterte glücklich: "Ich liebe dich, Ukyo!" Das löste ein wahnsinniges Glücksgefühl in Ukyo aus, woraufhin sie leise antwortete: "Ich liebe dich auch!" Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Plötzlich hob Ukyo verdutzt den Kopf, während Ryoga knallrot anlief. Dann verstand Ukyo und grinste schelmisch, während Ryoga peinlich berührte zur Seite schaute. Leise nuschelte er: "Tut mir leid, angesichts einer so schönen Frau..." Doch Ukyo lachte nur und meinte dann augenzwinkernd: "Du brauchst dich doch deswegen nicht entschuldigen! Ist ja auch irgendwie ein Kompliment für mich, oder?" Bevor Ryoga noch etwas erwidern konnte, verschloss Ukyo seinen Mund erneut mit ihren Lippen. Doch nach einigen Minuten löste sie sich von Ryoga und stand auf. "Ich werde uns mal ein leckeres Frühstück zubereiten, mein Tiger!", lächelte sie ihn an und drehte sich um. Ryoga, immer noch rot im Gesicht, sah Ukyo keuchend nach, wie sie äußerst knapp bekleidet in der Küche verschwand.  
  
Alles war schwarz, stockdunkel. So dunkel, dass er noch nicht einmal sich selber sehen konnte. Und eine bedrückende Stille, wie er sie noch nie erlebt hatte, umgab ihn. Er spürte seinen Körper nicht, er spürte nichts. Er versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch er wusste nicht, wo sein Mund war. Er kam sich vor, als wäre er körperlos, ein erschreckendes Gefühl. Ewigkeiten, so schien es ihm, geschah nichts. Dann, plötzlich, strahlte in der Ferne ein weißes kleines Licht auf, das sich ihm langsam näherte. Und er wusste, er wollte nur eins: Dieses rettende Licht berühren. Er wollte seinen Arm ausstrecken, doch als er an sich herunter sah, gab es dort einfach nichts. Er hatte wirklich keinen Körper mehr. Das Licht kam näher. Wie eine kleine, rettende Insel in einem riesigen Ozean kam es ihm vor. Nach viel zu langer Zeit war es endlich nahe. Ohne dass er es kontrollieren konnte, erschienen vor seinen nicht existierenden Augen plötzlich Bilder von all den glücklichen Momenten seines Lebens. Und da wusste er, dass er tot war. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt Angst haben würde und alles versuchen würde, um dem Tod zu entkommen. Doch das genaue Gegenteil war der Fall. Er fühlte sich wunderbar befreit, beschwingt und durch und durch erfüllt mit einem unglaublichen Glücksgefühl. Das Licht hatte ihn fast erreicht. Er versuchte, sich ihm entgegenzustrecken, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Nur noch wenige Millimeter trennten ihn von dem Licht. Doch ganz plötzlich ertönte eine sanfte Frauenstimme in seinem Ohr, die er mittlerweile nur zu gut kannte. Das Licht schoss plötzlich wieder von ihm weg und blieb in einiger Entfernung stehen. "Lars, willst du das wirklich?" Er sah sich um, konnte aber, wie so oft, niemanden erspähen, nur schwarze, gähnende Leere. Lars dachte: "Ja!" Denn Reden konnte er ja nicht. Doch die Stimme schien ihn trotzdem zu hören, denn sie antwortete: "Findest du nicht, dass du noch viel zu jung bist, um zu sterben? Du befandest dich gerade in der Blüte deiner Jugend!" Er zögerte. Die Stimme fuhr fort: "Und was ist mit Shampoo? Bedeutet sie dir gar nichts?" Bilder schossen an Lars innerem Auge vorbei, all die glücklichen Momente mit Shampoo. Ganz zuletzt, wie sie mit der Armbrust auf ihn zielte. Langsam verschwand die Glücklichkeit und machte einem ernüchternden Gefühl von Trauer Platz. "Ich weiß genau, wie du dich jetzt fühlst. Aber noch ist es nicht zu spät, noch ist nichts verloren!", sprach die Frauenstimme sanft. "Aber.aber was kann ich denn jetzt noch tun?", fragte Lars in Gedanken. "Ich mache dir ein Angebot. Ich kann dich mehr oder weniger wieder beleben. Als Gegenleistung musst du die drohende Invasion der Erde in deiner Welt verhindern.", antwortete die Stimme. "Invasion?", fragte Lars entsetzt. "Die Invasion, angeführt durch deine Freundin." Die schwarze Leere um ihn herum wurde plötzlich zu bewegten Bildern. Aus der Vogelperspektive zeigten sie ein Stadion, dass Lars irgendwoher bekannt vorkam. Doch es sah äußerst eigenartig aus. Über das Stadion spannte sich eine metallene Kuppel, die noch einige Löcher aufwies und teilweise fast zu leben schien. Auf dieses Stadion strömte eine riesige Menschmenge zu. Fasziniert und entsetzt zugleich starrte Lars diese ungeheuerlichen Bilder an, während der Engel mit seiner Erklärung fort fuhr: "Mir wurde die Aufgabe übertragen, jemanden zu rekrutieren, um die Invasion aufzuhalten. Und da du dich schon einmal als sehr nützlich gezeigt hast und es mir irgendwie leid tut, dich einfach sterben zu sehen, habe ich gedacht, dass du das vielleicht für mich erledigen könntest." Hätte Lars eine Stirn gehabt, hätte er sie jetzt gerunzelt. "Und wo ist der Haken dabei?", fragte er misstrauisch. "Es gibt nur einen, nämlich, dass ich dich nur einmal wieder beleben kann. Das heißt, du musst gleich beim ersten Mal Erfolg haben!", antwortete der Engel. Bevor Lars genauer nachfragen konnte, fuhr sie schon fort: "Schnell, ich habe keine Zeit mehr! Entscheide dich!" Lars zögerte nur noch kurz, doch der Gedanke an Shampoo ließ ihn schließlich schnell zustimmen. "Sehr schön, vielen Dank! Ich werde dich öfters kontaktieren, um dir genauere Instruktionen zu geben. Jetzt aber viel Glück!", fuhr der Engel fort, während seine Stimme immer leiser wurde. "Warte.", rief Lars, doch er spürte bereits ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Es schien ihn mal fast zu zerreißen, im anderen Augenblick wieder zu zerquetschen. Dann wurde er ohnmächtig.  
  
Kurze Zeit später saßen Ryoga und Ukyo am Frühstückstisch und fütterten sich liebevoll gegenseitig mit Toast. Plötzlich seufzte Ryoga auf. Verwundert sah Ukyo ihn mit großen Augen an. Sie strich ihm mit der Hand über die Wange und fragte sanft: "Was hast du denn, Tigerchen?" Ryoga lächelte leicht und sah sie an. "Es ist nur...ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll. Ich bin nur so unendlich glücklich, endlich eine Freundin zu haben. Und obendrein noch eine, die ich wirklich und aus ganzem Herzen liebe! Ich war noch nie so wunschlos glücklich." Ukyo sah ihn ob des plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruches verwundert an, im Inneren durchströmte sie aber ein Gefühl höchsten Glückes. Wortlos warf sie sich dem verblüfften Ryoga in die Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich. Mit geschlossenen Augen hauchte sie leise auf seinen Hals: "Mir geht es genauso! Ich will immer bei dir sein, egal, was mit dir geschieht!" Dann hob sie lächelnd und mit Tränen in den Augen ihren hübschen Kopf. Erstaunt sah Ryoga sie an und küsste ihr eine Träne von der Wange. "Du weinst ja!" Ukyo sah ihm direkt in die Augen, Ryoga hatte das Gefühl, darin zu versinken. "Ich bin nur so glücklich!", flüsterte sie. Dann legte sie eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog Ryogas Kopf zu sich heran. Verlangend und leidenschaftliche knabberte sie an seiner Unterlippe. Ryoga war zuerst völlig überrascht, ging aber schnell auf Ukyos Kuss ein, als ihn dieses wunderschöne, kribbelnde Gefühl durchfuhr. Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie schon fleißig damit beschäftigt, weitere Möbelstücke zusammenzubauen. Gegen Mittag machten sie schließlich völlig erschöpft eine Pause. Nachdenklich fragte Ryoga: "Wo bleiben die anderen denn? Sie hatten doch versprochen, uns heute wieder zu helfen!" Ukyo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung! Lass uns doch mal bei ihnen vorbeischauen, vielleicht sind sie verhindert." Also machten sich Ryoga und Ukyo auf den Weg. Zuerst gingen sie zu den Tendos. Kasumi geleitete sie, freundlich wie immer, in das Wohnzimmer. Akane sprang erschrocken auf, als sie die Beiden erblickte und rief: "Oh, das habe ich ja ganz vergessen! Tut mir wirklich leid, wir waren nur gerade dabei, den anderen von unserem Abenteuer zu erzählen!" Ukyo meinte freundlich: "Ach, das macht doch nichts! Wir sind auch so ganz gut zurecht gekommen, nicht wahr, Ryoga?" Ukyo sah Ryoga an, der lächelnd nickte. Dann sagte er: "Früher oder später hättet ihr es ihnen eh erzählen müssen! Und da ihr nun einmal angefangen habt, solltet ihr auch gleich fertig erzählen!" Kasumi fragte freundlich: "Möchtet ihr vielleicht gemeinsam mit uns zu Mittag essen, bevor ihr geht?" Hocherfreut setzten sie die Beiden zu den Tendos und den Saotomes, denn Kasumis köstliche Gerichte wollten sie sich nicht entgehen lassen. Nach dem Mittag verabredeten sie sich mit Ranma und Akane für den nächsten Tag und machten sich dankend wieder auf den Weg. Dann gingen sie zum Nudelrestaurant, trafen dort aber nur Cologne an. Verwundert fragte Ryoga: "Wo sind denn Lars und Shampoo?" Cologne sah ihn ebenfalls erstaunt an und meinte dann: "Ich dachte, ihr wüsstet das! Die Beiden sind in der Nacht einfach verschwunden, ohne mir etwas zu sagen!" Ukyo runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. "Das sieht den Beiden aber gar nicht ähnlich.", meinte sie. Cologne drehte sich um und begab sich in die Küche. "Die werden schon früher oder später wieder auftauchen. Ich muss jetzt weiterarbeiten! Sagt mir bescheid, wenn ihr etwas von den Beiden hört!" Ukyo antwortete: "Natürlich, machen wir! Auf Wiedersehen!" Damit gingen sie wieder zu ihrem Haus zurück und machten da weiter, wo sie vorher aufgehört hatten.  
  
Lars kam langsam wieder zu sich. Seine verschwommene Sicht klärte sich langsam. Als er sah, wo er sich befand, erschauerte er unwillkürlich. Er starrte Shampoo an, die sich zu langsam, aber völlig menschlich, als wäre nichts geschehen, zu ihm umdrehte. Mit großen Augen starrte sie ihn an. Dann, langsam aber sicher, hob sie ihren rechten Arm. An mehreren Stellen lösten sich aus dem Shampoo bedeckenden Panzer aus Kabeln und Metall wieder diese spinnenartigen Metalltiere und machten sich an ihrer auf Lars zeigenden Hand zu schaffen. Innerhalb von Sekunden hielt Shampoo eine metallene Armbrust auf Lars gerichtet. Er registrierte, wie die Metallkreaturen wieder mit dem Wirrwarr von Kabeln und Metall verschmolzen. Bewegungsunfähig, völlig gelähmt von diesem faszinierenden und zugleich abschreckenden Anblick starrte Lars Shampoo einfach nur an. Erst war er sich nicht sicher, aber dann sah er es: In ihren Augen stand das blanke Entsetzen geschrieben. Eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter. Leise, so leise, dass man es kaum verstehen konnte, flüsterte Lars: "Nein..." Er hatte diese Szene schon einmal erlebt und wusste daher genau, wann sie abdrücken würde. Sekundenbruchteile vorher ließ er sich nach hinten fallen. In Zeitlupe sah er den Pfeil auf sich zufliegen. Im letzten Augenblick warf er den Kopf im Fall noch weiter nach hinten, so dass der Pfeil nur wenige Millimeter über sein Gesicht an hinweg flog. Lars rollte sich nach hinten ab, drehte sich ohne Nachzudenken um und rannte los. An der Treppe angelangt sprang er mit einem gewaltigen Satz hoch und seitlich an die Wand und lief mehr oder weniger an ihr weiter. Hinter sich hörte er das metallene Klappern. Pfeile zischten knapp unter seinem schräg in der Luft hängenden Körper vorbei und bohrten sich mit gewaltiger Kraft in die Wand am Ende der Treppe. Dann holte die Schwerkraft Lars ein. Er drückte sich noch einmal von der Seitenwand ab und flog direkt auf die Wand, in der die Pfeile steckten, zu.  
  
Sobald er sie mit dem Fuß berührte, drückte Lars sich wieder ab und flog seitwärts ins Wohnzimmer. Gehetzt sprang er auf und rannte los. Keinen Augenblick zu spät, denn hinter ihm ertönte ein zischendes Geräusch. Fast gleichzeitig zersprang hinter ihm die Stehlampe in tausend Scherben. Fast zeitgleich spürte Lars einen heißen Schmerz im Rücken. Doch er dachte nicht darüber nach, sondern ignorierte ihn einfach und rannte weiter. Schwankend kam die Haustür in sein Sichtfeld, während hinter ihm irgendwo wieder Glas splitterte. Lars hatte gerade noch Zeit, sich zur Seite zu werfen, als aus der dunklen Nische der Haustür ein weiterer Pfeil auf ihn zugerast kam. Er fing sich mit einer Hand auf und schlug ein Rad, wodurch er geschickt einigen weiteren Pfeilen auswich, die eine kleine Metallkreatur von der Treppe aus auf ihn verschoss. Als Lars das Rad abgeschlossen hatte, befand er sich genau auf der Höhe des Wohnzimmerfensters. Er schlug einen Flickflack nach hinten und brach dann mit einem weiteren halben Flickflack durch das Fenster. Überall um ihn herum flogen glitzernde Glasscherben. Lars fing sich mit beiden Händen auf und rollte sich dann ab. Ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken hechtete er über den Gartenzaun und rannte davon. Er rannte und rannte, bis er sich irgendwann in Sicherheit wähnte. Keuchend blieb er stehen und lehnte sich gegen einen Laternenpfahl. "Guck mal Mami der Junge da!", ertönte irgendwo eine Kinderstimme. Die Mutter des Mädchens nahm es bei der Hand und warf Lars einen eigenartigen Blick zu. "Guck da nicht hin!", sagte sie und zog ihr Kind schnell mit sich davon. Als Lars sich langsam einigermaßen erholt hatte, bemerkte er erst, dass er aus mehreren kleinen Wunden blutete. Er biss sich auf die Zähne und zog vorsichtig einen Glassplitter aus seinem Fleisch. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ließ er ihn fallen. Dann rappelte er sich auf und machte sich auf den Weg, um einen Arzt zu suchen. Nach einiger Zeit des Herumirrens erspähte er schließlich ein Schild mit der Aufschrift "Doktor Repening". Lars atmete erleichtert auf und drückte die Klingel. Einige Sekunden später ertönte ein Summen. Lars drückte die Tür auf. Er stieg die Treppen bis ins dritte Stockwerk hinauf und betrat die Praxis. Er meldete sich an und setzte sich dann in das gut gefüllte Wartezimmer. Seufzend setzte Lars sich auf einen Stuhl. Es würde wohl einige Zeit dauern, bis er an die Reihe kam. Einige der Wartenden warfen ihm neugierige Blicke zu. Ein Mädchen, das wohl etwas jünger war als er, schaute auffallend oft zu ihm herüber. Lars guckte zu Boden. Er hasste Wartezimmer. Darin fühlte er sich immer den Blicken aller ausgesetzt. Ein kleiner Junge rutschte auf dem Hosenboden durch das Wartezimmer und schob seine Eisenbahn durch die Gegend, wobei er die Geräusche natürlich nicht vergaß und lautstark nachmachte. Mit quäkender Stimme rief er an eine junge Frau gewandt: "Guck mal Mami, der Zug kommt am Bahnhof an!" Die leicht genervt wirkende Mutter tat, als interessiere sie, was ihr Sohn tat. Dann widmete sie sich wieder ihrer Frauenzeitschrift. Diese Sachen nahmen Lars so in Anspruch, dass er den Schmerz fast ganz vergaß. Eine Schwester kam herein und rief einen alten Mann auf, der ihr schlurfend folgte. Gelangweilt sah Lars dem Jungen dabei zu, wie er anscheinend ein Eisenbahnunglück nachspielte und dabei seinen Spaß hatte. Doch auch das war nicht wirklich spannend. Aus lauter Langeweile formte er mit den Händen einen imaginären Ball. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er wirklich äußerst gelangweilt war, da er so was normalerweise nicht tat. Ein weiterer Grund, warum er Wartezimmer hasste: die Zeitverschwendung. Dann schloss Lars die Augen und beschäftigte sich damit, wie er die Invasion überhaupt stoppen sollte. "Hoffentlich bekomme ich schon bald weitere Informationen von dem Engel", dachte er, während er in Gedanken weiter an seinem Ball formte. Dann durchschoss ihn ein ungeheurer Gedanke. "Was, wenn ich die Invasion nur stoppen kann, indem ich Shampoo töten? Aber das würde mir der Engel doch nicht antun! Oder?" Gedankenverloren schlug Lars die Augen auf. Nachdenklich starrte er auf seine Hände. Sofort erstarrte er. Denn er hielt einen weiß leuchtenden Ball in der Hand. Völlig perplex starrte Lars ihn an. "Woher zur Hölle kommt dieser Ball?", dachte er. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass das kein gewöhnlicher Ball war. Er sah fast so aus, als würde er aus Licht bestehen, jedenfalls wirkte er, als würde er gar nicht aus einem festen Material bestehen. Doch Lars Tastsinn überzeugte ihn vom Gegenteil. Erst dann fiel Lars wieder ein, wo er sich befand. Hektisch sah er sich nach den anderen Leuten um. Niemand beachtete ihn. Doch dann fiel ihm der kleine Junge auf, der ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte, während ihm unbeachtet Rotz aus der Nase lief. Lars legte den Zeigefinger an die Lippe, als Zeichen, dass er ruhig sein sollte. Panisch blickte Lars sich dann um, wo er den Ball verstecken konnte. Als die Schwester hereinkam und seinen Namen aufrief, erschrak Lars so sehr, dass er den Ball vor Schreck einfach hinter sich gegen die Wand warf. Er hörte nur noch einen lauten Knall und fand sich auf dem Boden wieder. Ächzend stand er auf und wischte sich den Staub von der Kleidung. Alle starrten ihn an. Augenblicklich wurde Lars knallrot im Gesicht und lachte gekünstelt. Schnell warf er einen Blick auf die Wand, die aber komischerweise völlig normal aussah. Nur der Stuhl lag umgekippt davor. "Ich muss eingeschlafen sein. Dann bin ich wohl umgekippt!", sagte Lars, wobei er immer noch überlaut und verlegen lachte und den Stuhl wieder aufstellte. Dann ging er so schnell er konnte und mit hochrotem Kopf aus dem Wartezimmer. Hinter sich hörte er noch eine quäkende Stimme: "Mami, Mami! Der Junge ist ein Zauberer!" Was die Mutter antwortete, konnte er nicht mehr verstehen. Die junge, hübsche Krankenschwester hielt ihm die Tür zu einem Behandlungszimmer auf und lächelte ihn süß an. Verlegen lächelte Lars zurück und begab sich schnell in das Zimmer. Völlig verwirrt setzte er sich auf die Kante einer Liege, die an der Wand des kleinen Raumes stand. Fragen über Fragen schwirrten durch seinen Kopf. "Was war das vorhin für ein Ball? Und woher kam der? Der Junge meinte, ich wäre ein Zauberer. Könnte es sein, dass. Und warum beachten mich plötzlich alle Mädchen? Habe ich mich so sehr verändert?" Lars rutschte von der Liege und stellte sich vor einen großen Spiegel an der Wand. Lange und intensiv betrachtete er sein Spiegelbild. Selbst durch seinen Pullover war zu erkennen, dass er einiges an Muskelmasse besaß. Auch sein Gesicht hatte sich verändert, wie er feststellte. Es wirkte älter und erwachsener. Weiterhin stellte er verlegen fest, dass er sich dringend einmal rasieren sollte. Er vermerkte es irgendwo in seinem Gedächtnis. Die Tür ging leise auf und die Schwester kam herein. "Es dauert noch eine Weile, bis der Doktor kommt!", sagte sie lächelnd und drückte die Tür leise zu. Verlegen murmelte Lars ein "aha" und stand unschlüssig mitten im Raum herum. Die Schwester kam lächelnd auf ihn zu. Ein ungutes Gefühl ergriff Lars. "Ähm.was machen sie denn jetzt?", fragte er zögernd. Die Krankenschwester lächelte ihn weiter an und fuhr mit der Hand über seine Arme. "Ich soll dich untersuchen.", hauchte sie Lars ins Ohr. Ihre Hand verschwand unter Lars Pullover. Er geriet langsam ins Schwitzen. Verzweifelt überlegte er, wie er ihr entkommen konnte. Als die Krankenschwester langsam ihre Bluse aufknöpfte und Lars Hand darunter schob, wurde er knallrot im Gesicht und stammelte: "Ich.also.ich habe eine.schon.Freundin." Er wollte seine Hand schnell wieder wegziehen, doch die Schwester hielt sie fest und lächelte ihn an. "Na und? Sie wird es doch nie erfahren!", flüsterte sie mit erotischer Stimme. Langsam wurde es Lars zu viel. Er wollte das nicht, obwohl sein Körper ihm etwas anderes sagte. Wütend zischte er: "Ich würde Shampoo niemals betrügen!" Er entriss sich ihr und ging einige Schritte zurück. Die Krankenschwester sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Dann ging sie wieder in die Offensive, indem sie ihre Bluse ganz auszog. Lars sah sich rasch um. Schnell öffnete er das Fenster, sprang auf die Fensterbank und meinte: "Wenn sie weiter versuchen, mich zu verführen, springe ich!" Die Krankenschwester stockte mitten in der Bewegung. Lars hockte auf der Fensterbank und grinste sie triumphierend an. In dem Augenblick ging die Tür auf. Vor Schreck sprang Lars auf, stieß sich den Kopf an der Wand über ihm und fiel rücklings aus dem Fenster. Im Flug hörte er noch, wie die Krankenschwester sagte: "Oh, Herr Doktor! Ich habe schon auf sie gewartet." Das einzige, was ihm durch den Kopf schoss war das Wort Schlampe. Die Wiese hinter dem Haus kam rasend schnell auf ihn zu, aber Lars war noch geistesgegenwärtig genug, sich so in Position zu bringen, dass er den Fall mit allen Vieren abbremsen konnte. Als er landete, hatte er das Gefühl, als würden ihm alle Gelenke explodieren. Keuchend vor Schmerz ließ er sich zu Boden sinken. In Ranmas Welt hätte ihm ein Sprung aus dem dritten Stock kaum etwas gemacht, aber in seiner Welt war das etwas anderes. Mit der Zeit ebbte der Schmerz ab. Langsam richtete Lars sich auf und befühlte seine Arme und Beine. Erleichtert atmete er auf, gebrochen schien nichts zu sein. Er humpelte einige Schritte, dann konnte er wieder einigermaßen vernünftig gehen. Er ging um das Haus herum und wieder auf die Straße. Es verlangte ihm nach einem Bett und einem heißen Kaffee. Doch mit einer gewissen Bitterkeit bemerkte er, dass er sein Portemonnaie zuhause liegen gelassen hatte. Er stöhnte laut auf und stand unschlüssig mitten auf der Straße herum. Ein lautes Reifenquietschen riss ihn abrupt in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Er konnte dem Auto gerade noch ausweichen, stolperte aber über den Kantstein und legte sich der Länge nach hin. Das Auto raste einfach hupend weiter. Ächzend stand Lars wieder auf und versuchte den Schmutz ohne Erfolg aus seiner Kleidung zu klopfen. "Kann ich dir helfen?", ertönte eine weibliche Stimme. Lars sah auf und stand einem Mädchen mit hellbraunen, schulterlangen Haaren gegenüber, das vielleicht ein Jahr älter war als er und einige Einkaufstaschen trug. Verlegen meinte Lars: "Öhm.nein, eigentlich nicht. Trotzdem danke!" Das Mädchen musterte ihn interessiert und fragte: "Du siehst wirklich schlimm aus! Hast du keine Eltern?" Lars antwortete: "Doch.oder.nein.in gewisser Weise nicht." Das Mädchen packte Lars am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. Völlig verdutzt ließ Lars es geschehen. "Du Armer! Ich werde dir erstmal einen schön heißen Kaffee kochen! Wenn du möchtest, kannst du dich auch eine Weile in meinem Bett ausruhen. Du siehst aus, als könntest du ein wenig Schlaf gut gebrauchen." Es war, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. Verdattert musterte Lars das Mädchen unauffällig aus dem Augenwinkel. Irgendetwas an ihrer Art und ihrem Gesichtsausdruck kam Lars bekannt vor, als hätte er sie schon einmal gesehen. Lars deutete auf die Einkaufstaschen und fragte: "Ähm.kann ich dir vielleicht die Taschen abnehmen?" Das Mädchen schüttelte fröhlich den Kopf, so dass die langen Haare ihr Gesicht umspielten. "Nein, brauchst du nicht! Die sind ja nicht schwer.", antwortete sie. Doch Lars nahm ihr die Taschen einfach aus der Hand und meinte: "Ich kann doch nicht fröhlich neben einem Mädchen herlaufen, dass sich mit Einkaufstaschen abschleppt. Wie sieht denn das aus!" Das Mädchen sah ihn kurz verwundert an und lächelte dann. Spontan hakte sie sich bei dem verdutzten Lars ein. Doch da er nicht unfreundlich erscheinen wollte, sagte er nichts. Außerdem mochte er sie auf eine ihm bisher unbekannte Art. Schon nach wenigen Minuten standen sie vor einem Reihenhaus. Verlegen zuckte das Mädchen mit den Schultern. "Ich wohne in der Wohnung da oben links. Ist nichts Tolles, aber für mich reicht es." Lars nickte und folgte ihr dann um das Reihenhaus herum, wo sich die Eingänge befanden. Das Mädchen schloss die Tür auf. Sie stiegen das Treppenhaus empor und betraten dann die Wohnung des Mädchens. Lars zog sich höflich die Schuhe aus, während das Mädchen hinter ihm die Tür schloss. Verlegen fragte Lars: "Wo sollen die Tüten hin?" Das Mädchen bedeutete ihm zu folgen und führte ihn durch das Wohnzimmer in eine kleine Küche. Dort stellte Lars die Tüten ab. "Wie heißt du eigentlich?", fiel Lars plötzlich ein. Während sie Kaffeepulver in einem Filter häufte, antwortete sie beiläufig: "Alexandra Pfau, und du?" Lars stand wie vom Blitz getroffen da. War es möglich? Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Alexandra mit einem besorgten Blick. Lars nickte. "Ja, ich war nur ein wenig überrascht, dass wir den gleichen Nachnamen haben, dass kommt ja nicht ganz so oft vor. Ich heiße nämlich Lars Pfau.", grinste er sie an. Alexandra lächelte ihn an und fragte dann: "Willst du vielleicht duschen? Du siehst ziemlich schmutzig aus." Lars antwortete: "Oh, das wäre nett. Aber ich will keine Umstände machen." Doch Alexandra zog ihn schon mit sich. "Ach, das ist doch selbstverständlich!" Sie drückte ihm ein Handtuch in die Hand und hielt eine Tür neben der Küche auf. "Vielen Dank!", sagte Lars und schloss die Tür des Badezimmers. Rasch entkleidete er sich und genoss dann die warme Dusche. Nach einigen Minuten drehte er das Wasser ab und trocknete sich ab. Doch dann entdeckte er zu seinem Entsetzen, dass seine Kleidung sich nicht mehr auf der Toilette befand, wo er sie abgelegt hatte. Lars wickelte das Handtuch um seine Hüften und lugte dann vorsichtig aus dem Badezimmer heraus. Er hörte, wie Alexandra in der Küche mit Geschirr hantierte. "Ähm.Alexandra? Wo ist meine Wäsche?", rief er verlegen. Sie guckte aus der Küche und sagte: "Die ist gerade in der Waschmaschine! Aber ich habe dir vor der Badezimmertür ein paar alte Sachen von mir hingelegt, die kannst du so lange anziehen!" Verlegen schnappte Lars sich die Sachen und verschwand dann, einen Dank murmelnd, wieder im Badezimmer. Kurze Zeit später kam er, nur mit einer Jeans und einem Pullover bekleidet, wieder heraus. Einige Minuten danach saßen Alexandra und Lars am Tisch im Wohnzimmer und schlürften verlegen ihren Kaffee. "Öhm.Wieso lebst du denn alleine hier?", versuchte Lars ein Gespräch anzukurbeln. Doch anscheinend hatte er einen wunden Punkt getroffen, denn das Mädchen senkte langsam den Kopf. "Das kann ja auch wieder nur mir passieren!", schoss es Lars durch den Kopf. "Oh, das tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht.", entschuldigte Lars sich, doch das Mädchen unterbrach ihn: "Nein, nein! Es ist schon in Ordnung, das konntest du ja nicht wissen. Als ich noch ziemlich klein war, bin ich in.ich meine, wurde ich durch einen.Zufall von meinen Eltern getrennt. Ich bin in einem Waisenheim aufgewachsen und habe meine Eltern nie wieder gefunden. Und.jetzt.wohne ich hier. Ich gehe hier aufs Gymnasium, dich habe ich da auch manchmal gesehen. Ich arbeite als Gehilfin in einem Blumenladen hier in der Nähe, daher kann ich mir die Wohnung überhaupt leisten." Alexandra verbarg ihren Kopf in ihren Händen und fing an zu schluchzen. Entsetzt, was er wieder angerichtet hatte, ging Lars um den Tisch herum und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. "Weine dich nur aus, das tut gut!", flüsterte Lars ihr zu. Nach einer Weile beruhigte Alexandra sich wieder und wischte ihr Gesicht verlegen mit ihrem Ärmel ab. "Möchtest du dich vielleicht ein bisschen ausruhen?", fragte sie Lars freundlich. Der nickte. "Das wäre wirklich toll, denn im Moment kann ich nicht nach hause!"  
  
Kurze Zeit später lag Lars auf dem Rücken in Alexandras Bett und starrte, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, in Gedanken versunken die Decke an. Erst jetzt wurden ihm einige Dinge klar oder wirklich bewusst. "Shampoo ist bestimmt auch in dem Stadion, das mir der Engel gezeigt hat. Das würde heißen, dass der Engel mich in die Vergangenheit zurückgeschickt hat. Also muss Shampoo noch von hier zu diesem Stadion kommen, wo immer das auch liegt. Und was war mit diesem leuchtenden Ball? Das war ja direkt unheimlich! Wann nimmt der Engel endlich mit mir Kontakt auf? Vielleicht weiß sie etwas darüber.", dachte er. In diesem Augenblick ertönte in seinem Kopf die sanfte Stimme des Engels: "Da bin ich doch schon! Deine Wunden sind ja immer noch nicht versorgt! Dann können wir gleich mit der ersten Lektion anfangen." Lars fragte: "Was denn für eine Lektion?" Die Stimme in seinem Kopf antwortete: "Du verfügst über einige Kräfte des Himmels, seit du mehr oder weniger wiedergeboren wurdest. Ich werde dir beibringen, wie du sie einsetzen kannst." "Kräfte des Himmels?", fragte Lars verwundert. "Du hast sicherlich schon einige Erfahrungen damit gemacht.", antwortete der Engel. "Der leuchtende Ball!", schoss es Lars durch den Kopf. "Genau. Aber jetzt lernst du erst einmal, wie du die Kräfte einsetzen kannst. Nimm deine flache Hand und halte sie über eine Wunde.", befahl der Engel ihm. Lars tat, wie ihm geheißen und hielt die rechte Hand über seinen linken Arm. Dann fuhr die Stimme fort: "Und jetzt denk ganz fest an etwas, dass du liebst. Dabei schaust du die Wunde an und stellst dir vor, wie die Haut dort aussehen würde, wenn die Wunde nicht da wäre." Instinktiv dachte Lars an Shampoo. Erst wollte es ihm partout nicht gelingen, sich seinen Arm ohne Wunde vorzustellen. Schließlich schaffte er es. Zu seinem Erstaunen fing seine Hand mit einem Mal an, immer stärker weiß zu glühen. Das Licht bündelte sich auf der Unterseite seiner Hand und verbreitete seine Strahlen auf der Stelle des Armes unter seiner Hand. Mit immer größer werdenden Augen sah Lars zu, wie die Wunde einfach verschwand. Kaum war sein Arm geheilt, verschwand das weiße Licht langsam wieder. "Überrascht?", fragte ihn der Engel. Lars nickte stumm und starrte weiter seine Hand an. Dann fragte er: "Und was war das für ein Ball?" Der Engel antwortete: "Das war ein Himmlische-Kraft-Ball." Lars unterbrach die Stimme spöttisch: "Ein äußerst einfallsreicher Name." Der Engel fuhr fort: "Der Höchste persönlich hat ihn so genannt, nur damit du es weißt. Aber jeder nennt ihn einfach Hik-Ball. Nach einigem Training ist er eine überaus gefährliche Waffe, du solltest ein wenig aufpassen." Ungeduldig unterbrach Lars den Engel erneut: "Und wie mache ich so einen Hik-Ball?" Die Stimme antwortete ruhig: "Ähnlich wie das Heilen. Forme deine Hände zu einer Kugel, aber so, dass dazwischen genügend Freiraum ist. Dann denke einfach an etwas, dass du liebst. Dazu bewegst du deine Hände so, als würdest du über die Oberfläche einer Kugel reiben. Dadurch entsteht in der Mitte zwischen deinen Händen ein schwebender Ball. Desto länger oder intensiver du an etwas denkst, dass du liebst, desto größer und stärker wird der Hik-Ball. Weiterhin kann man sagen, dass der Hik-Ball desto größer wird, desto mehr man die Sache liebt, an die man denkt. Sobald du ihn für groß genug hältst, kannst du mit ihm machen, was du willst. Aber pass auf, in dem Augenblick, in dem er etwas Festes, dass nicht zu deinem Körper gehört oder dass du trägst, berührt, löst das eine Art Schockwelle aus, die stark genug sein kann, eine Wand zu zerstören. Außerdem kannst du den Hik-Ball direkt aus den Händen abschießen. Dazu musst du die Hände einfach am Ball entlang zu dir führen, so dass sich die Handgelenke berühren. Deine Unterarme und die Hände bilden dabei von oben gesehen ein X, wobei die Hände natürlich noch der runden Form des Balles folgen. Dann musst du dich auf deine Hände konzentrieren und wie immer auf etwas, dass du liebst. Stell dir vor, wie der Hik-Ball aus deinen Händen fliegt. Hast du das verstanden?" Lars überlegte kurz und nickte dann. "Ich glaube schon.", murmelte er. Er hielt seine Hände so, als würde er einen kleinen Ball in ihnen halten und dachte an Shampoo. Langsam fing er an, die Hände an einer imaginären Balloberfläche zu reiben. Vor seinen staunenden Augen entstand zwischen seinen Händen wirklich ein Hik-Ball. Er spürte ein leichtes, angenehmes Kribbeln in den Händen. Lars nahm den Ball in eine Hand, warf ihn dann leicht hoch und fing ihn mit der anderen Hand wieder auf. "Wow!", flüsterte er. Erneut warf er den Hik-Ball hoch, dieses Mal aber mit ein wenig zu viel Kraft. Ein lauter Knall ertönte, als der Hik-Ball gegen die Decke prallte und sich in eine kleine leuchtende Schockwelle auflöste. "Ups.", entfuhr es Lars. Er war aber schon dabei, den nächsten Hik-Ball entstehen zu lassen. Mit dem Ball in der Hand wollte er aus dem Bett steigen, verfing sich aber mit den Füßen in der Bettdecke. Fluchend stolperte er nach vorne, während der Ball langsam aus seiner Hand segelte. Gerade als der Ball sich an seinem höchsten Punkt befand und genau auf die Tür zusteuerte, öffnete sich diese und Alexandra schaute herein. Entsetzt sprang Lars auf und hechtete auf die völlig verblüffte und erschrockene Alexandra zu. Lars warf sich gegen sie und brachte sie zu Fall, während er den Hik-Ball mit der anderen Hand auffing. Lars und Alexandra wurden beide knallrot, da sie aufeinander lagen und ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Verlegen eine Entschuldigung nuschelnd rappelte Lars sich auf und half Alexandra hoch, wobei er den Hik-Ball hinter seinem Rücken versteckte. "Was hattest du denn plötzlich?", fragte Alexandra besorgt. "Ach, ähm, da war.ein Staubfussel auf deinem T-Shirt! Ja, genau, ein Staubfussel! Den wollte ich nur entfernen!", lachte Lars laut und verlegen. Alexandra sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. "Sicher, dass mit dir alles in Ordnung ist?" Lars lachte wieder einen Tick zu laut. "Mir geht es wirklich toll!", rief er aus und warf zur Demonstration die Arme in die Luft. Mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte er und schimpfte in Gedanken über seine eigene Dummheit. "Was ist denn das?", deutete Alexandra auf den Hik-Ball. Lars zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ach das, öh, das ist.öhm.", grübelte er über eine Erklärung. Dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. "Das ist mein Nachtlicht! Ohne das kann ich nicht schlafen und ich finde immer den Weg zur Tür!" Lars senkte erleichtert die Arme und hielt den Hik-Ball vor seinem Körper. Er hielt seine Ausrede für genial und bemerkte nicht, dass Alexandra immer noch misstrauisch war. Während er sich so in Gedanken selbst lobte, registrierte er nicht, dass sie näher kam. "Darf ich mal sehen?", riss sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Neeeiiiiinnnnn!", schrie Lars der zu Tode erschrockenen Alexandra direkt ins Gesicht, doch es war bereits zu spät. Sie berührte den Hik-Ball. Ein lauter Knall ertönte und die Beiden flogen durch die Wucht der Schockwelle getroffen in entgegen gesetzter Richtung auseinander. Lars krachte in Alexandras Schlafzimmer gegen die Wand, während Alexandra selbst ins Wohnzimmer zurückgeschleudert wurde und auf dem Rücken noch einige Meter weiterschlidderte. Lars rieb sich stöhnend den Kopf und richtete sich dann langsam wieder auf. Er lief schnell zu Alexandra, die sich immer noch nicht rührte. Sie schien ohnmächtig zu sein. Während Lars sie hochhob und vorsichtig auf ihr Bett legte, befielen ihn Gewissensbisse. Er hätte mit dem Hik-Ball draußen üben sollen und nicht mitten in ihrer Wohnung. Vorsichtig deckte er sie zu. Mit einem eigenartigen Gefühl von Zusammenhörigkeit betrachtete Lars Alexandra eine Weile. Dann riss er sich zusammen, schlich aus dem Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.  
  
Ranma wehrte den auf das Gesicht gerichteten Faustschlag mit dem Oberarm ab. Er sprang über einen direkt darauf folgenden Fußfeger hinüber und nutzte die Sprungkraft für einen Kick in Richtung Akane, den sie aber ohne Mühe abwehrte. Dann attackierte Akane ihn mit einer Amaguriken-Attacke. Blitzschnell, so dass es nur noch als eine verschwommene Bewegung ihrer Arme zu erkennen war, schlug sie auf Ranma ein. Doch der wehrte jeden einzelnen Schlag lässig ab. Doch urplötzlich hielt Akane sich an Ranmas Armen fest und schwang sich mit den Beinen zuerst zwischen Ranmas Beinen wie unter einem Reck hindurch, wobei sie seine Arme wieder losließ. Akane hatte aber noch so viel Schwung, dass sie Ranmas Kopf dann zwischen ihren Beinen einklemmte, während sie sich selbst mit beiden Händen auf dem Boden abstützte. Dann warf sie sich mit viel Schwung nach vorne, so dass sie Ranma über sich hinüberwarf und er mit dem Kopf auf den Boden krachte, wohingegen Akane über ihm stand. Ranma schüttelte benommen den Kopf, wobei Akane ihn grinsend beobachtete. "Na, wie war das?", fragte sie neckisch. Unwillkürlich musste Ranma auch grinsen und meinte: "Nicht schlecht. Das kam ganz schön unerwartet. Wirklich nicht schlecht. Aber nicht gut genug für einen Ranma Saotome!" Ranma sprang auf und rutschte sofort wieder in Kampfstellung, woraufhin Akane es ihm gleich tat. Ranma gab Akane mit der Hand seines ausgestreckten Armes lässig ein Zeichen, ihn anzugreifen. Das ließ Akane sich nicht zweimal sagen. Sofort stürmte sie auf Ranma los und ließ einen unglaublich schnellen Hagel aus Schlag- und Trittkombinationen auf ihn los. Doch Ranma gab noch lange nicht sein Bestes, obwohl er fast alle Angriffe abwehrte oder ihnen auswich. Während sie weiterkämpften rief Akane: "Wehr dich endlich! Du brauchst keine Angst haben, mir passiert schon nichts!" Ranma wehrte einen Schlag mit der Hand ab und rief zurück: "Wieso sollte ich Angst haben, dass dir etwas passiert? Dann würde ich endlich nicht mehr deinen Fraß essen müssen!" Ranma zwinkerte der empört tuenden Akane grinsend zu, wusste sie doch, dass er nur scherzte. In dem Augenblick lugte Nabiki in das Dojo herein, sagte: "Hey, ihr Turteltäubchen! Es gibt Essen!" und verschwand wieder. Ranma sagte, während Akane und er aufeinander zu sprangen: "Dann lass uns diesen Kampf beenden!" Mit diesen Worten täuschte er einen Schlag in Akanes Gesicht an, auf den sie hereinfiel und ihre überkreuzten Arme zur Abwehr hochriss. Als Ranmas Hände blitzschnell nach unten schossen, erkannte sie ihren Fehler, doch zu spät. Ranma packte Akane bei der Hüfte und drückte sie rücklings auf den Boden. Er landete über ihr und beugte sich über ihr Gesicht, flüsterte dann: "Hab ich dich!" Akane zog einen süßen Schmollmund, ließ sich dann aber doch auf einen Kuss ein. Danach half Ranma ihr hoch. Arm in Arm, Ranma schwer atmend, Akane keuchend, verließen sie das Dojo und betraten das Haus. Kaum hatten sie am Essenstisch Platz genommen, klopfte es an der Haustür. Bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte, war Kasumi schon aufgestanden und eilte zur Tür, um den Gästen aufzumachen. "Ach, kommt doch herein! Wir sind gerade beim Essen, ihr seid doch sicher hungrig vom Einrichten eures Hauses, oder?", hörten sie Kasumi sagen. Kurz darauf kam sie mit Ukyo und Ryoga im Schlepptau um die Ecke. Nachdem sich alle gegenseitig begrüßt hatten, setzten sich die Beiden zu den anderen. Kaum saßen sie, schaufelten Genma und Soun die Nahrung wieder ungeniert im Akkordtempo in sich hinein. Mit glänzenden Augen nahm Ryoga eine Schüssel mit Ramen von Kasumi entgegen. Als er es allerdings Genma und Soun nachmachte, stieß Ukyo ihn unauffällig mit dem Ellenbogen an, woraufhin er ein schuldbewusstes Gesicht aufsetzte und die Nudeln gesittet zu sich nahm. Dann sprach er Ranma und Akane an: "Sagt mal, habt ihr Lars und Shampoo inzwischen gesehen? Die Beiden sind jetzt ja schon zwei Tage weg!" Doch sie schüttelten beide den Kopf und Akane meinte besorgt: "Ob ihnen etwas zugestoßen ist?" "Ach Quatsch, die können auf sich aufpassen!", beruhigte Ranma sie. "Hoffentlich.", fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Dankend nahm auch Ukyo eine Schüssel von Kasumi entgegen und setzte sie ab. Doch sie kam nicht mehr dazu, auch nur eine einzige Nudel zu probieren, da aus der Richtung der Haustür ein Krachen, gefolgt von einem splitternden Geräusch, ertönte. Alle Köpfe fuhren herum und starrten auf die Tür zum Flur, wobei Kasumi noch ein "Gute Güte!" entfuhr. Soun runzelte die Stirn und stand dann auf. "Ich mach das schon, das ist ein Job für einen richtigen Mann und Martial Artist der Anything goes Martial Arts Schule!", erklärte er und stapfte mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust los. Alle sahen ihm gespannt nach, nur Ranma zog ein gelangweiltes Gesicht. Seine Vermutung bestätigte sich wenige Sekunden später, als Soun schreiend an ihnen vorbeilief. Seufzend erhob Ranma sich und ging auf den Flur zu. Akane rief ihm noch ängstlich hinterher: "Sei vorsichtig, Ranma!" Ranma betrat den Flur und erblickte sofort, was Soun Tendo anscheinend zur Flucht bewogen hatte. Vor der Haustür, in die ein rundes Loch gebrochen war, lag eine scheinbar metallene Kugel in der Größe eines Fußballes. Verwundert ging Ranma auf sie zu und kniete sich vor sie nieder, um die Kugel genauer zu betrachten. "Was ist das denn bitte?", fragte er sich verwundert. Erst jetzt bemerkte er einige Unebenheiten auf der Oberfläche der Kugel, sie schien aus vielen Einzelteilen zu bestehen. Leise murmelte er: "Pfff, was soll dieses Ding uns schon antun können?" Im selben Augenblick rollte die Kugel los und donnerte Ranma mit einer unheimlichen Wucht in das Gesicht. Ächzend fiel er hintenüber, während die Kugel an ihm vorbeirollte und die Holzwand durchbrach, so dass im Esszimmer eine Massenpanik ausbrach. Während Kasumi von Dr. Tofu schützend in eine Ecke gedrängt wurde und immer und immer wieder "Gute Güte!" murmelte, Genma als Panda auf dem Rücken liegend mit einem Reifen spielte und ein Schild mit der Aufschrift "Ich bin nur ein ganz normaler Panda und liebe rollende Metallkugeln über alles" hochhielt, Ryoga mit der ängstlich aussehenden Ukyo auf dem Arm verzweifelt den Ausgang des Zimmers suchte und Akane mit völlig verwirrtem Gesicht inmitten des Chaos stand, teilte die Metallkugel den Esstisch rollender Weise in zwei Teile und blieb dann in der Mitte des Tisches stehen. Alle hielten mitten in der Bewegung inne. Eine Totenstille senkte sich über den Raum. Mitten in diese Stille platzte Ranma, der sich mit der Hand stöhnend den Kopf rieb, während er in das Zimmer taumelte. Auch er hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne, aber nicht wegen der Kugel, sondern aufgrund seiner Freunde, die sich äußerst merkwürdig verhielten. "Ähm.was ist denn hier los?", fragte er verwirrt stotternd. Die Schiebetür des Wandschranks öffnete sich und Soun kroch heraus. Perplex starrten ihn alle an, während er aufstand auf und mit vor Stolz schwingender Stimme verkündete: "Ha! Nachdem ich dem Gegner genug Schaden zugefügt und Ranma überlassen habe, ist die Gefahr gebannt!" Als er jedoch die Augen öffnete und die Metallkugel erblickte sprang er innerhalb einer Sekunde kreischend wieder in den Wandschrank und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Aller Augen richteten sich gleichzeitig auf die Kugel, da Akane verwundert ausrief: "Was macht das Ding denn jetzt?" Die gesamte Kugel verformte sich zu einer Halterung für einen kleinen Ring, der sich in der Mitte des Gebildes von unzähligen Metallstreben und Zahnrädern, die ständig in Bewegung waren, und so das Entwenden des Ringes verhinderten, befand. Neugierig geworden hockte sich Akane vor das metallene Gebilde und sah seinem Eigenleben fasziniert zu. Ranma kam näher und meinte: "Sei vorsichtig, Akane!" Doch Akane hatte bereits einen kleinen Knopf am Sockel der Kugel entdeckt. Sie tat, als hätte sie nichts gehört und drückte ihn, ohne zu zögern. Erst geschah nichts, doch dann auf einmal so schnell, dass man mit den Augen kaum folgen konnte. Die Metallstreben fanden sich am Sockel der Halterung zusammen und gaben so den Ring frei. Doch sofort darauf bauten sich die Streben um Akanes Hand, die immer noch auf dem Knopf lag, herum und schlossen sie ein. Erschrocken schrie Akane auf, woraufhin Ranma sofort zu ihr stürmte und vergeblich versuchte, ihre Hand zu befreien. Hilflos und verzweifelt sah Ranma sich die Konstruktion näher an, während Akane plötzlich nur noch Augen für den Ring hatte. Erst zögerte sie, doch dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und nahm den silbernen Ring ehrfürchtig in die freie Hand. "Er ist wunderschön.", flüsterte sie, als sie die zwei kreisförmig ineinander verschlungenen Rosen mit Blütenköpfen aus irgendeinem Kristall oder Edelstein betrachtete. Wieder zögerte Akane, sich den Ring an den Finger zu stecken. Gereizt meinte Ranma: "Akane, was soll das? Jetzt ist keine Zeit für solche Kinkerlitzchen!" Aus reinem Trotz schob Akane sich den Ring daraufhin über den Finger. Kaum saß er fest, gaben die Metallstreben Akanes Hand klackernd frei. Erfreut fragte Akane in die Runde: "Darf ich den behalten?" Soun schien seine Stunde gewittert zu haben und kletterte aus dem Wandschrank. "Akane! Du kannst doch nicht einfach fremdes Eigentum an dich nehmen, das grenzt ja an Diebstahl! Gib mir den Ring, ich werde solange darauf aufpassen, bis der Besitzer sich meldet." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten zog er Akane den Ring vom Finger und wollte ihn sich anstecken. Doch in dem Moment, in dem der Ring den Finger erreichte, bildeten sich viele kleine rote Blitze um ihn herum. Mit aller Kraft versuchte Soun, sich den Ring auf den Finger zu schieben, was jedoch darin endete, dass der Ring plötzlich so stark abgestoßen wurde, dass er Soun entglitt und genau in Akanes Händen landete. Die streckte ihrem Vater die Zunge heraus und streifte sich den silbernen Ring wieder über den Finger, während Ranma das Geschehen mit gerunzelter Stirn beobachtete.  
  
Lars trainierte auf der Rasenfläche zwischen zwei Reihenhäusern intensiv an seinen Kampftechniken. Es war einige Tage her, dass er das letzte Mal trainiert hatte. Er vermisste es. Ein alter Mann sah ihm von einem Balkon aus zu, was Lars allerdings wenig störte. Wie immer dachte Lars beim Training viel nach. Er dachte an Alexandra, die immer noch in ihrem Bett lag und hoffte, dass sie nicht ernsthaft verletzt war. Er dachte an Shampoo und wo sie wohl gerade steckte und was sie gerade tat. Er dachte an seine Mission und wie er sie erfüllen sollte. Und über viele andere Dinge machte er sich Sorgen. Doch immer und immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu Alexandra Pfau ab. Etwas an ihr kam ihm bekannt und vertraut vor, was ihn mehr als nur ein wenig verwirrte. Wie konnte er innerhalb so kurzer Zeit solche Gefühle für jemanden empfinden, den er so gut wie gar nicht kannte und dem er erst wenige Stunden vorher begegnet war? Er liebte sie, das wusste er. Aber nicht so, wie er Shampoo liebte, ihr würde er für immer und ewig treu bleiben. Nein, es war eine andere Liebe. "Eine mütterliche Liebe?", fragte er laut. Es regte ihn auf, dass er sich keinen Reim aus seinen Gefühlen machen konnte. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und kickte wütend einen imaginären Gegner weg.  
  
Alexandra öffnete langsam die Augen. Sie starrte die Decke über sich an und blieb lange auf dem Bett liegen. Durch ihren Kopf schwirrten unzählige Gedanken, doch fast alle drehten sich um Lars. Wenn sie an ihn dachte, wurde ihr warm ums Herz. Unwillkürlich lächelte sie. Alexandra mochte ihn wirklich. Dann fielen ihr die letzten Ereignisse wieder ein. Was war das für ein eigenartiger Ball gewesen, der explodierte, wenn man ihn berührte? Dass es ein Nachtlicht war, hatte sie Lars von Anfang an nicht geglaubt. Sofort als er es behauptet hatte, wusste sie, dass es eine Lüge war, als würde sie ihn schon seit Ewigkeiten kennen und genau wissen, wann er log. Nachdem sie eine Weile herumgerätselt hatte, gab sie es auf und stieg seufzend aus dem Bett. Als ihr Blick durch das Schlafzimmerfenster nach draußen glitt, hielt sie in der Bewegung inne, als sie Lars trainieren sah. Alexandra stützte ihre Ellenbogen auf das Fensterbrett und legte ihren Kopf in die Hände. Fasziniert folgte sie mit den Augen seinen perfekten Bewegungen. "Dafür musste er bestimmt Jahre trainieren.", dachte sie. Ein leichtes Rot legte sich auf ihre Wangen und ihre Augen bekamen einen träumerischen Ausdruck. Alexandra hatte in ihrem bisherigen Leben nicht viel Glück mit Männern gehabt, obwohl sie äußerst hübsch war. Doch plötzlich erschien ein Junge genau nach ihren Vorstellungen in ihrem Leben. Nur eines störte Alexandra an Lars, nämlich, dass sie seit dem Augenblick, an dem sie ihn auf dem Fußweg liegen sah, eine gewisse Vertrautheit zu ihm empfand. Das war bisher, wenn sie sich verliebt hatte, nicht der Fall. Es passte auch nicht dazu. Die Haustürklingel riss Alexandra aus ihren Gedanken. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Lars aufgehört hatte zu trainieren und auf das Haus zugekommen war. Schnell lief sie zur Tür, öffnete sie und drückte gleichzeitig den Knopf, der die Tür zum Treppenhaus öffnete. Mit vor Freude hüpfendem Herzen sah sie ihm entgegen, wie er die Treppe heraufgestiegen kam. Alexandra war gerührt, als sie die Besorgnis in seinem Blick bemerkte, sobald er sie bemerkt hatte. Verlegen fragte Lars sie: "Ähm.ist alles in Ordnung?" Alexandra nickte lächelnd, während Lars sich verlegen am Kopf kratzte. Leise meinte er: "Es tut mir wirklich leid." Alexandra winkte mit einer Hand ab und sagte: "Ach, ist doch halb so schlimm. Aber was war das für ein komischer Ball? Das war auf jeden Fall kein Nachtlicht, so viel ist sicher!" Lars fragte lachend: "Darf ich erstmal reinkommen? Oder willst du mich nicht mehr?" Alexandra wurde rot und zog die Tür schnell ganz auf. In ihr wühlte ein Gefühlschaos. Hatte Lars seine Worte doppeldeutig gemeint oder war das nur ein Zufall? Sie war völlig verwirrt und wusste nicht, woran sie war. Als Lars ihre Hände ergriff, sah sie ihn erstaunt und mit klopfendem Herzen an. Lars fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, während er sich die richtigen Worte zurechtlegte, um sie nicht zu verletzen. "Das mit dem Ball.das kann und darf ich dir leider nicht sagen, obwohl es mir mehr als nur ein Bisschen widerstrebt, dir etwas zu verschweigen. Außerdem würdest du es mir sowieso nicht glauben und vielleicht auch nicht verstehen. Aber vielleicht kann ich es dir später einmal erzählen. Bitte, du musst mir vertrauen!", sagte er, während er sie ansah. Alexandra hauchte: "Dir würde ich alles glauben." Sein Blick machte sie so verrückt, dass ihr die Knie sogar ein wenig weich wurden. Verwundert sah Lars sie an. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er besorgt. Alexandra zwang sich, ihn weiterhin anzusehen und nichts Falsches zu sagen. "Ja, es ist nichts. Achso, willst du duschen? Du siehst ziemlich verschwitzt aus!", lenkte sie geschickt vom Thema ab. Lars sah an sich herunter und meinte dann: "Ja, das ist glaube ich eine gute Idee. Tut mir leid, dass du deine Sachen jetzt schon wieder waschen musst!" Lachend antwortete sie: "Du brauchst dich doch nicht entschuldigen, dass ist doch selbstverständlich! Deine Sachen müssten mittlerweile übrigens sauber sein. Ich schau mal eben nach. Du weißt ja, wo das Badezimmer ist!" Lars bejahte und machte sich auf den Weg. Während Lars genüsslich duschte, bügelte Alexandra liebevoll seine Wäsche. Sie war so in ihre Arbeit vertieft, dass sie das mehrmalige Rufen von Lars überhörte und ihn erst bemerkte, als er nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet vor ihr stand. Alexandras Blick glitt über seinen muskulösen Oberkörper. Wie gern würde sie von Lars starken Armen fest und eng gehalten werden. Damit Lars nichts bemerkte, zwang sie sich, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Lars sagte irgendetwas, dass konnte sie an seinen Lippen sehen, aber sie hörte es nicht. Mit verklärtem Blick fragte sie: "Mhhhhh? Was hast du gesagt?" Verwundert sah Lars sie an. "Ich habe gefragt, ob du schon fertig bist mit meiner Wäsche.", antwortete er stockend. Schnell schnappte sich Alexandra die gerade gebügelten Sachen und drückte sie ihm in die Hände. "Frisch gebügelt!", rief sie. "Vielen Dank!", lächelte Lars sie an. Dann verschwand er wieder im Badezimmer. Da fiel Alexandra ein, dass sie noch gar kein Abendbrot vorbereitet hatte. Mit dem Gedanken, Lars etwas äußerst Schmackhaftes aufzutischen, verschwand sie schnell in der Küche. Langsam und nachdenklich schlüpfte Lars in seine frisch gewaschene Kleidung. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Er bekam immer mehr das Gefühl, dass Alexandra ihn mochte. Doch was ihn verstörte, war, dass er sie auch wirklich gerne mochte. Aber er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass sie nicht zusammen sein durften. Er verließ das Badezimmer und hörte, wie Alexandra in der Küche werkelte. Erst da merkte er, wie hungrig er eigentlich war. Prompt knurrte sein Magen. Er betrat die Küche und fragte Alexandra, die gerade trockene Spagetti in einen Topf mit kochendem Wasser tat, ob er ihr helfen könne. "Du könntest den Tisch schon mal decken, das wäre wirklich nett!", bat sie ihn. Lars brauchte eine Weile, bis er herausgefunden hatte, in welchem Schrank sich welches Geschirr befand. Danach war der Tisch schnell gedeckt.  
  
Im Haus der Tendos war mittlerweile wieder einigermaßen Ruhe eingekehrt. Das einzige Problem, das blieb, war die metallene Kugel. Sie hatte sich, seit sie den Ring für Akane freigegeben hatte, nicht mehr vom Fleck gerührt. Also hatten sie die beiden Tischhälften daneben provisorisch wieder aufgestellt. Außerdem hatte Kasumi einige Blumen um die Metallstreben der Kugel gelegt, damit es nicht ganz so trist aussehe, wie sie sagte. Ryoga und Ukyo hatten sich aufgrund der mysteriösen Ereignisse entschlossen, noch eine Weile bei den Tendos zu bleiben. Es könnte ja noch mehr passieren. Alle Bewohner des Hauses der Tendos sowie Ukyo und Ryoga saßen am Tisch und ließen sich Kasumis vorzügliches Abendbrot schmecken. Akane wollte gerade einen weiteren Schluck Suppe nehmen, als sie mit einem Mal ein äußerst komisches Gefühl überkam. Zur Sicherheit, dass sie nichts verschüttete, wollte sie die Schüssel abstellen, doch zu ihrem Entsetzen gehorchte ihr Körper ihr nicht mehr. Akane stand auf, ohne dass sie es wollte. Sie bemerkte die erstaunten Blicke der Anderen auf sich. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, die Kontrolle über ihren Körper wieder zu erlangen. Doch es gelang ihr nicht. Ihre Hand ließ die Schüssel los, so dass sie auf dem Tisch aufschlug und heiße Suppe in alle Richtungen spritzte. Ranma sprang auf und legte einen Arm um sie. "Akane, ist alles in Ordnung? Ist dir nicht gut?", fragte er besorgt. Doch Akane entzog sich seinem Griff und ging um den Tisch herum zu der Metallkugel. Als Akane wider ihren Willen den Arm über der Metallkugel ausstreckte und anfing, seltsame Worte zu murmeln, brach Soun in Tränen aus. "Meine kleine Akane ist verrückt geworden!", schluchzte er verzweifelt. Doch wie immer beachtete ihn keiner, seine Heulkrämpfe waren alle, die sich im Raum befanden, gewohnt. Akane fing an, seltsame Zeichen in die Luft zu schreiben. Dabei murmelte sie weiter beschwörend irgendwelche Wörter, auf den sich niemand einen Reim machen konnte. Ranma stand neben Akane und sah sie verwundert an. Da sah er, dass eine Träne aus ihrem Auge lief und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sich das nackte Entsetzen in ihren Augen widerspiegelte. Ranma wollte sie von der Metallkugel wegbringen, doch einige Zentimeter, bevor er sie berühren konnte, leuchtete kurz ein rötlich durchsichtiges Schild um sie herum auf und es war, als würde er eine Wand berühren. An der Stelle, wo er das Schild mit der Hand berührte, schien sich die Energie augenblicklich zu bündeln. Plötzlich entlud sich die Energie in seine Hand und Ranma wurde mit einem Geräusch, das fast wie ein Laser aus einem billigen Science-Fiction Film klang, durch den Raum geschleudert. Mit großen Augen und offenen Mündern starrten alle abwechselnd Ranma und Akane an. Doch dann richtete sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Metallkugel, die auf Akanes Beschwörungen zu reagieren schien. Denn plötzlich wurde der Sockel breiter und flacher und mit einem Mal erschien ein flaches, rot leuchtendes Oval, das nur ganz leicht transparent war, in der Luft. Es schien aus der Halterung, in der vorher der Ring gelegen hatte, zu kommen und sah aus wie eine Art Portal. Mit einem verzweifelten Aufschrei stürmte Ranma auf Akane los und sprang ab, wurde mitten in der Luft aber wieder mit einem elektrisch zischenden Geräusch zurückgeschleudert. Polternd fiel er zu Boden und rutschte noch ein Stück weiter. Doch er richtete sich sofort wieder auf. In diesem Augenblick ging Akane auf das Portal zu und verschwand zum Entsetzen aller darin, als würde sie durch eine Wand gehen. "Neeeiiiiinnnnnnn!", schrie Ranma entsetzt und stürmte auf das Portal zu. Ryoga erkannte sofort, was Ranma vor hatte und rannte los, wobei er noch rief: "Nicht, Ranma!" Doch es war schon zu spät, Ranma verschwand ebenfalls in dem Portal. Ryoga, der die völlig verdatterte Ukyo hinter sich herzerrte, hatte zu viel Geschwindigkeit, als das er dem Portal noch hätte ausweichen können und rannte blindlings hinein. Nachdem Ukyo auch in dem Portal verschwunden war, verschwand es plötzlich. Eine Totenstille senkte sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag über den Raum. Alle sahen mit offenem Mund auf die Stelle, an der sich soeben vier Menschen in Luft aufgelöst hatten. Nur Kasumi schien eine gewisse Freude zu spüren, endlich auch einmal etwas Spannendes erlebt zu haben. Vergnügt meinte sie: "Gute Güte!"  
  
Lars und Alexandra ließen sich die Spagetti Bolognese schmecken. Alexandra freute sich, als Lars ihre Kochkünste lobte, wie verrückt, ließ es sich aber kaum anmerken. "Ach, das habe ich ja ganz vergessen, was möchtest du denn trinken? Ein Bier? Oder Wein?", fragte Alexandra. "Eigentlich trinke ich möglichst wenig Alkohol, wegen dem Kampfsport, weißt du.", antwortete Lars verlegen. "Aber ich kann ja mal eine Ausnahme machen! Ein Bier ist genau das, was ich jetzt brauche!", grinste er. Alexandra grinste zurück und holte dann aus dem Kühlschrank zwei Bierflaschen und zwei Gläser. Sie füllte ihnen Beiden ein. Dann prosteten sie sich verlegen zu. Sobald Lars sein Bier ausgetrunken hatte, fragte Alexandra: "Möchtest du noch eins?" Lars Gewissen sagte ihm, dass er lieber aufhören sollte zu trinken, doch das eine Bier hatte bei ihm Lust auf mehr geweckt. "Gerne!", antwortete er und kurz darauf kam Alexandra mit zwei weiteren Bierflaschen wieder. Die Stimmung lockerte sich merklich. Lachend unterhielten sie sich und erzählten sich gegenseitig einige Anekdoten aus ihrem Leben. Nach einigen weiteren Bieren beschlossen sie, sich auf den kleinen Balkon zu setzen, da ihnen unerklärlich warm war. Mit roten Köpfen und einigen vollen Bierflaschen setzten sich die Beiden auf eine weiße Plastikbank, starrten zum Sternenhimmel hinauf und ließen sich von der kalten Luft umwehen. Eine Weile sagten sie nichts, sondern genossen einfach den Augenblick. Alexandra schielte zu Lars hinüber und flüsterte: "Mir ist kalt." Lars legte einen Arm um sie und fragte: "So besser?" Alexandra drückte sich an ihn und flüsterte: "Viel besser." Wieder schauten sie eine Weile die Sterne an. "Sind sie nicht schön?", fragte Alexandra leise. "Mhhhh.", antwortete Lars gedankenverloren. "Da fällt mir ein.hast du überhaupt Geschwister?", fragte er Alexandra. Als er Alexandras traurige Miene bemerkte, fügte er hastig hinzu: "Oh, tut mir leid. Vergiss es einfach." Doch sie flüsterte: "Ich weiß es nicht ganz genau.Das Einzige, woran ich mich erinnere, ist, dass ich als kleines Kind einmal mit einem Jungen zusammen in einer Sandkiste eine Sandschule gebaut habe, weswegen uns alle anderen Kinder für verrückt gehalten haben. Aber es kann auch nur ein Freund gewesen sein, es ist ja schon so Ewigkeiten her. Und als wir fertig waren, habe ich ihm einen Kuss gegeben." Lars Herz fing mit einem Mal unglaublich schnell und stark zu Pochen. Mit trockener Kehle fragte er: "Einen.einen Kuss?" Alexandra näherte sich ihm und hauchte: "Ja, so." Damit küsste sie Lars sanft auf die Wange. Wie ein Blitz durchschoss es Lars. Völlig erstarrt saß er da. "Du bist vielleicht schüchtern, richtig süß!", kicherte sie und drückte ihre Lippen auf die von Lars. Doch Lars drückte sie heftig von sich. "Nein.das.dürfen wir nicht!", rief er. Verletzt und traurig sah Alexandra ihn an und fragte flüsternd: "Wieso denn nicht?" Lars schluckte schwer. "Weil.weil.du und ich.wir.Alexandra, wir sind." Verwundert sah Alexandra, wie Lars am ganzen Körper zitterte und fragte: "Was?" Lars presste die Zähne aufeinander, rief dann aber plötzlich: "Wir sind Geschwister!" 


	11. Reise in die Hoehle des Loewen

"Doppelleben" - eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction  
  
von WASABAH!!!  
  
  
  
############################  
  
Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:  
  
Ranma ½ und alle damit verbundenen Charaktere und Geschehnisse sind  
  
Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi, Shogagukan, Viz und Ehapa. Ich habe keinerlei  
  
Rechte daran und werde diese Fanfiction nicht aus finanziellem Zweck schreiben.  
  
############################  
  
So, endlich bin ich dazu gekommen, einen weiteren Teil von Doppelleben zu schreiben, mehr oder weniger pünktlich zu Sylvester! :D Der Teil ist mir irgendwie zu lang geworden, bzw. die Handlung schreitet zu wenig voran. Ich hoffe, dass er euch trotzdem gefällt. Ich weiß, dass es lange gedauert hat, bis dieser Teil gekommen ist, aber mein Computer ist leider kaputt und daher kann ich nur an dem PC meiner Mutter weiterschreiben...Allerdings ist mein großer Bruder samt Freundin über Sylvester nach hause gekommen, so dass dieser Computer nicht immer frei ist und ungestörtes Arbeiten manchmal doch nicht möglich ist. Meine neue Hardware ist aber schon bestellt, nur sind da immer diese blöden Feiertage! _ Auf jeden Fall steht die Handlung bis zum bitteren Ende jetzt mehr oder weniger genau in meinem Kopf fest, und wenn es so weitergeht, werden das glaube ich doch noch einige Kapitel mehr als eigentlich geplant. ^^ So, dann will ich mal aufhören, euch zuzutexten (Liest das hier überhaupt jemand? Wenn ja, würde mich das doch sehr freuen ) und euch lieber einen guten und problemlosen Rutsch ins neue Jahr wünschen! Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen! P.S.: Ich freue mich über jeden einzelnen Kommentar, ob er nun positive oder negative Kritik enthält! Also bitte scheut euch nicht!  
  
############################  
  
  
  
Kapitel 11 - Reise in die Höhle des Löwen: Der Ausruf verlor sich im Wind, der mit einem Mal aussetzte. Kein Blättchen regte sich. Leicht vorgebeugt und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen saß Alexandra da und versuchte, die Information zu verarbeiten. Erst nach einiger Zeit gewann sie ihre Fassung zurück. "Ge.Geschwister?", hauchte sie kaum hörbar. "Ja.", antwortete Lars leise. "Dieser Junge, mit dem du die Sandschule gebaut hast, das war ich. Als du es erwähnt hast, konnte ich mich plötzlich daran erinnern, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen." Alexandras Augen weiteten sich immer mehr. "Aber.das heißt ja.". Ihre Stimme erstarb, so dass Lars ihren Satz aufgriff und weiterführte: "Dass du jahrelang in unmittelbarer Nähe deiner Eltern gelebt hast, und du sie wieder sehen kannst, sobald sie von ihrer Kreuzfahrt wiederkommen." Alexandra runzelte die Stirn. "Aber haben sie dir denn nie erzählt, dass du eine Schwester hast? Haben sie nie nach mir gesucht?" Lars senkte traurig den Kopf, wodurch Alexandra die Antwort schon wusste, bevor Lars sie überhaupt über die Lippen brachte. Langsam wurden ihre Augen feucht. "Nein.", flüsterte Lars. Eine Träne stahl sich aus Alexandras Auge. Schnell wischte sie sie mit dem Ärmel ab. Doch Lars hatte es bemerkt und meinte mitfühlend: "Du brauchst dich deiner Tränen nicht zu schämen, mir ist auch zum Heulen zumute. Weine dich ordentlich aus, das ist manchmal ungemein befreiend." Alexandra fing an zu schluchzen und warf sich Lars an die Brust. Langsam legte Lars seine Arme um ihren zitternden, bebenden Körper und drückte sie an sich. Er hatte mit einem Mal einen dicken Kloß im Hals. Er schloss die Augen und umklammerte Alexandra ein wenig fester. All die Jahre hatte er eine Schwester gehabt, ohne es zu wissen. Was hätten sie nur für eine schöne Zeit miteinander erleben können! Mit der Zeit erstarben Alexandras Schluchzer. Lars konnte regelrecht fühlen, wie sich ihr Körper entspannte. Nach einer Weile hielt Lars sie ein Stückchen von sich und entdeckte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig hob Lars sie hoch und trug sie in das Schlafzimmer, wo er sie sanft in die weichen Kissen bettete. Liebevoll deckte Lars Alexandra zu und betrachtete sie dann noch lächelnd eine Weile. Schließlich stand er leise seufzend auf und verließ das Zimmer. Als er die Tür schloss, erhaschte er noch einen letzten Blick auf ihr friedliches Gesicht. Unwillkürlich musste er grinsen. Es war ein tolles Gefühl, Geschwister zu haben. Lars trat wieder an das Geländer des kleinen Balkons und sah zu den Sternen am dunklen Nachthimmel hinauf. Eine Weile blieb er so regungslos und mit den Gedanken völlig woanders stehen. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er von dieser Sache halte sollte und wie er sie einordnen sollte. Fragen über Fragen, auf die er keine Antwort fand, schwirrten durch seinen Kopf. Dann, wie um alle Probleme von sich abzustreifen, schüttelte er sich. Shampoo kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, er hatte sie wegen den letzten Vorkommnissen fast vergessen. Entschlossen schwang Lars sich über das Geländer des Balkons und segelte dem Boden entgegen. Weich und lautlos landete er im Gras. Langsam richtete Lars sich auf und ging einige Schritte auf die Wiese, um sich Platz zu verschaffen. Er rutschte in die Grundkampfstellung. Er hatte noch viel vor sich, da konnte er mehr als nur genug Training gebrauchen. Stundenlang trainierte er an seinen Kampftechniken. Als die Morgendämmerung einsetzte, legte Lars eine kurze Pause ein, um den rötlichen Sonnenaufgang zu beobachten. Doch schon bald darauf bewegte er sich wieder lautlos über das vom Morgentau benetzte Gras. Das Training machte Lars allgemein Spaß, doch an diesem Morgen war etwas anders. Die Stille, die ihn umgab, seine Einsamkeit, das feuchte Gras und die aufgehende Sonne, all das brachte eine eigenartige Atmosphäre voller Ruhe und Sinnlichkeit, die man einfach nur genießen konnte. Lars trainierte weiter, doch irgendwann überkam ihm das unangenehme Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Er ließ seinen Blick schweifen und entdeckte kurz darauf Alexandra, die ihm, locker auf das Balkongeländer aufgestützt, zusah. Lächelnd winkte sie ihm zu und rief: "Hast du Hunger? Das Frühstück ist fertig!" Erfreut rief Lars "Ich komme!" und lief auf das Reihenhaus zu. Blitzschnell kletterte er von über einen Balkon in der ersten Etage hinauf auf den von Alexandra. Die sah ihn ein wenig erstaunt und überrumpelt an, als Lars so plötzlich vor ihr auftauchte. "Guten Morgen!", grinste Lars sie an. "Ja, Guten Morgen.", antwortete Alexandra. "Wollen wir gleich essen?" Lars gähnte herzhaft und meinte dann: "Ich gehe erst noch duschen, einverstanden? Ich will mir keine Erkältung holen und wirklich appetitlich ist es auch nicht, wenn ich so verschwitzt am Frühstückstisch sitze, oder?" Alexandra stimme grinsend zu, in dem sie nickte. "Ich mache dir dann schon mal einen Kaffee!", rief sie ihm noch über die Schulter hinweg zu, denn sie war schon auf dem Weg in die Küche. Lars begab sich ins Badezimmer, entkleidete sich und genoss das heiße Wasser, wie es an seinem Körper hinunterrieselte. Zweimal sackte ihm sein Kopf vor lauter Müdigkeit auf die Brust, er konnte sich aber immer noch rechtzeitig zusammenreißen. Um ein wenig wacher zu werden, stellte er das Wasser auf kalt um. Zitternd hielt Lasso dem unerbittlichen Strahl eine halbe Minute lang stand, doch dann wurde es ihr zu viel und sie drehte das Wasser ganz ab. Verschlafen stolperte sie aus der Dusche, trocknete sich ab und zog sich an. Mit tief herunterhängenden Armen und halb geschlossenen Augen tapste sie ins Esszimmer, wo sie sich seufzend am Frühstückstisch niederließ. Alexandra war noch in der Küche zugange, rief aber schon kurz darauf: "Der Kaffee ist gleich fertig!" Eine gute Minute später kam sie aus der Küche und blieb ruckartig stehen, als sie Lasso erblickte. Der Mund klappte ihr auf und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Beinahe wäre ihr die Kaffeekanne, die sie in der Hand hielt, heruntergefallen. Lasso bemerkte all dies nicht, sondern ließ ihren Kopf verdächtig weit nach unten hängen. Schließlich errang Alexandra ihre Fassung wieder und fragte nervös: "Entschuldigung? Aber wer sind sie?" Lasso zuckte zusammen und sah dann mit verschlafenen Augen auf. "Wer ich bin? Lars, dein Bruder! Wer denn sonst?" Mit großen Augen starrte Alexandra ihn an. "Aber.aber du bist doch ein Mädchen!" Lasso schreckte hoch und sah dann an sich herunter. Das fremde Mädchen murmelte verärgert etwas, was Alexandra jedoch nicht verstehen konnte. Dann stand es auf und verschwand mit den Worten "Warte, ich zeige dir etwas!" in der Küche. Völlig verwirrt starrte Alexandra dem Mädchen hinterher. Wie war es in ihre Wohnung gekommen? Sie schreckte auf, als sie bemerkte, dass das Mädchen mit einem Topf voll dampfendem Wasser vor ihr stand und etwas zu ihr sagte. "Pass auf und sieh jetzt genau hin!". Das Mädchen kippte sich das kochende Wasser über den Kopf, bevor Alexandra reagieren konnte. Erstaunt schnappte sie nach Luft, als sich das Mädchen plötzlich in Lars verwandelte. Verlegen grinste er sie an und meinte: "Lass uns doch erst einmal anfangen zu essen, ich verhungere gleich. Dabei erzähle ich dir dann die ganze Geschichte!"  
  
Immer noch konfus stimmte Alexandra zu und füllte ihnen beiden Kaffee ein, bevor sie sich wie Lars ebenfalls setzte. Während sie aßen erfuhr Alexandra dann alles über den Fluch, der Lars anlastete. Nachdem sie zu zweit den Tisch abgedeckt hatten, setzten sie sich auf das Sofa und sahen ein wenig fern. Lars war schon so gut wie eingeschlafen, als Alexandra ihn aufgeregt anstieß. "Schau dir das mal an!" Lars schreckte auf und folgte mit seinem Blick Alexandras Finger, der auf den Fernseher gerichtet war. Erst realisierte er vor lauter Müdigkeit gar nicht, was seine Augen da sahen. Doch mit einem Mal wurde es ihm bewusst und er jappste erschrocken auf. ".Diese unglaublichen Bilder vom Olympiastadion werden live von unserem wagemutigem Kamerateam aus einem Helikopter übertragen." Verwackelt kam das Olympiastadion in Sicht, war aber kaum noch als solches zu erkennen. Nur mit viel Fantasie konnte man sich die Aufbauten unter der gewaltigen Kuppel aus Metall, deren Oberfläche in ständiger Bewegung schien, vorstellen. Es war dasselbe Stadion, dass ihm der Engel gezeigt hatte, nur dass die Metallkuppel keine Löcher mehr aufwies und nur noch vereinzelt Menschen auf das Stadion zugingen und darin verschwanden. "Da muss Shampoo irgendwo drin sein!", flüsterte Lars entsetzt. Alexandra wollte gerade fragen, wie Lars auf die absurde Idee kam, dass sich in dem Gebilde Duschshampoo befand, als ihr Blick erneut von den Geschehnissen im Fernseher gefesselt wurde. Der Helikopter flog immer tiefer, bis er dicht über der Kuppel schwebte. Die Kamera schwenkte zitternd auf die Oberfläche des Gebildes, doch plötzlich löste sich blitzschnell etwas aus der Kuppel. Alexandra hätte schwören können, dass die Oberfläche sich bewegte, als wäre sie lebendig. Sekundenbruchteile später wurde die Kamera herumgerissen, so dass verwackelt das Cockpit des Helikopters ins Blickfeld kam. Es war kurz eine verschwommene Gestalt, Alexandra nahm an, dass es der Pilot war, zu erkennen. Dann wurde mit einem Schlag alles Rot. Abrupt war mit einem Mal nur noch Schnee zu sehen. Eine Totenstille lastete auf dem Raum, Lars und Alexandra starrten immer noch fassungslos auf den Fernseher. Plötzlich war die Moderatorin wieder zu vernehmen. "Oh mein Gott! Ähm.Das war der Livebericht unserer Kollegen vor Ort." Alexandra schaltete den Fernseher ab. Langsam ließ sie die Hand mit der Fernbedienung sinken und starrte in die Ferne. Sie erschrak fast zu Tode, als Lars plötzlich rief: "Ich muss die Invasion stoppen und Shampoo retten! Ich muss sofort los!" Im nächsten Augenblick lag er schnarchend auf dem Sofa.  
  
Ryogas Kopf brummte. Irgendetwas Schweres lag auf seinem Bauch. Stöhnend rieb er sich den Kopf und öffnete dann langsam die Augen. Kurz verschwommen, dann klar wie eh und je sah er in einen blauen, bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen wolkenlosen Himmel hinauf. Langsam und immer noch leicht benommen hob er den Kopf und entdeckte, dass Ukyo quer auf ihm lag. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen, ihre langen Haare schlängelten sich wirr um ihren Kopf herum. Ryoga konnte nicht anders als beim Anblick dieser friedlichen Schönheit zu lächeln. Langsam streckte er die Hand aus und legte sie vorsichtig auf Ukyos Kopf. Leise, um sie nicht zu abrupt zu wecken, sprach er sie an: "Hey, Ukyo! Wach auf!" Nach einigen Sekunden regte sich Ukyo leicht und schlug schließlich langsam die Augen auf. Sie brauchte eine Zeit, um zu realisieren, wo sie sich befand und rutschte dann langsam von Ryoga herunter, um sich aufzusetzen. Verwirrt sah sie sich um. "Wo sind wir hier?", fragte sie Ryoga. Der richtete sich ebenfalls auf und sah sich erstaunt um. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wo sie waren. Sein Blick schweifte von einem Geschäft zum nächsten. Sie saßen mitten auf einer Einkaufsstraße. "Ich.ich weiß nicht! Es scheint aber irgendeine Großstadt zu sein." Noch während er sprach, entdeckte er Akane und Ranma, die einige Meter von ihnen entfernt auf dem Asphalt lagen. "Hey, Ukyo!", machte Ryoga sie auf die beiden aufmerksam und ging dann zu ihnen. Während er Ranma vorsichtig weckte, tat Ukyo es ihm mit Akane gleich. Nicht minder verwirrt, als Ukyo und Ryoga es eben gewesen waren, sahen sich die beiden um. "Sind wir in einer anderen Welt?", fragte Ranma unvermittelt. "Akane, wo sind wir?", fragte er sie barsch. Akane sah ihn mit großen Augen erstaunt an. "Woher soll ich das denn wissen?" Ranma antwortete gereizt: "Du hast uns doch hierher gebracht, indem du dieses Portal aus dieser komischen Metallkugel heraufbeschwört hast!" Akanes Augen weiteten sich noch ein wenig mehr. "Beschwört? Ich?", fragte sie verwundert. "Willst du etwa sagen, dass du dich nicht mehr daran erinnern kannst?", entgegnete Ranma ihr mit einer Gegenfrage. "Woran erinnern?" Ranma runzelte die Stirn. "Daran, dass du mitten beim Essen aufgestanden bist, deine - übrigens verdammt heiße - Suppe in alle Richtungen verteilt hast, irgendwelche Zauberformeln gemurmelt hast, ein Schutzschild oder was das auch immer war um dich herum errichtet hast und letztendlich eine Art Tor geöffnet hast und einfach hindurchmarschiert bist!" Akane sah ihn verwundert an. "Nein, daran kann ich mich nicht erinnern. Aber du brauchst nicht gleich so gereizt zu reagieren!", schwang ein leicht verärgerter Unterton in ihrer Stimme mit. Mit einem Mal schrie Ranma, so dass die drei anderen erschrocken zurückzuckten: "Ich bin nicht gereizt verdammt! Ich will nur verflucht noch mal wissen, wo wir sind!" Verletzt schaute Akane zur Seite. Dann hob sie den Kopf wieder und funkelte Ranma wütend an. "Da bist du nicht der Einzige! Und woher soll ich wissen, wo wir sind? Ich kann mich noch nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, was überhaupt passiert ist! Dann trifft mich ja wohl keine Schuld!" Ranma, der ohnehin schon in Rage geraten war, regte sich immer mehr auf. "Wer hat sich denn diesen blöden Ring an den Finger gesteckt?", deutete er auf den Ring, der Akanes Hand zierte. "Hat dir keiner beigebracht, dass man unbekannte Sachen, vor allen Dingen wenn sie mit einer selbstrollenden Metallkugel ins Haus gerollt kommen, nicht einfach so anfasst und benutzt?" Ukyo und Ryoga wurde die Unterhaltung immer unangenehmer, denn Ranma und Akane waren beide sichtbar wütend und die Konversion auf bestem Wege, in einem Streit zu enden. Wutentbrannt sprang Akane auf und zischte: "Willst du etwa sagen, dass ich an all dem Schuld bin?" Ranma tat es ihr gleich und stand langsam auf. "Oh ja, das bist du, du verdammtes Machoweib! Wer denn sonst?" Schon im nächsten Augenblick bereute Ranma, was er gesagt hatte, denn er fing, wenn auch nur kurz, Akanes verletzten Blick auf. Im nächsten Moment verpasste sie ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Sofort darauf drehte Akane sich abrupt um und rannte davon, wobei eine glitzernde Träne zu Boden fiel. Mit tiefer Betroffenheit sah Ranma Akane hinterher und legte seine Hand auf die brennende Wange. "Akane! Komm zurück!", rief Ukyo ihr erfolglos hinterher. Wütend drehte sie sich zu Ranma um. "Jetzt lauf ihr schon hinterher und entschuldige dich!" Doch Ranmas alte Sturheit kam wieder zutage und so erwiderte er: "Pah! Soll dieses Machoweib doch selber sehen, wo es bleibt!" Ryoga seufzte leise, nur zu gut konnte er sich noch an die alten Zeiten erinnern. Er sah die Straße hinunter, auf der Akane verschwunden war. "Hat jemand gesehen, in welche Richtung sie gelaufen ist?", fragte er nüchtern in die Runde. Ukyo und Ranma schüttelten den Kopf. "Na toll! Hat jemand eine Idee, wie wir sie jetzt finden sollen?" Ein betretenes Schweigen machte sich breit. "Dann lasst uns zusammenbleiben und nach ihr suchen!", meinte er und marschierte los. Ukyo lief ihm hinterher, packte ihn bei den Schulter und drehte ihn einmal um einhundertachtzig Grad herum. "In die Richtung ist Akane gelaufen, du kleiner Trottel!", flüsterte sie, wobei sie ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken konnte. Verlegen grinste Ryoga und ließ sich dann von Ukyo führen, indem sie sich bei ihm einhakte. Ranma trottete ihnen mürrisch hinterher, in seinem Inneren aber machte er sich heftigste Vorwürfe. Keiner von ihnen merkte, dass die Straßen menschenleer waren und sie aus vielen Fenster beobachtete wurden.  
  
Lars rekelte sich genüsslich und schlug dann langsam die Augen auf. Er brauchte eine Weile, um zu begreifen, dass er, gewärmt von einer Decke, auf dem Sofa in Alexandras Wohnung lag. Ruckartig setzte er sich auf, als ihm die letzten Ereignisse wieder einfielen. In diesem Augenblick kam Alexandra lächelnd aus der Küche, bestrahlt von den goldenen Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die Glastür zum Balkon in das Zimmer fielen, und wünschte ihm einen guten Morgen. "Guten Morgen! Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?", fragte Lars sofort. "Einen Tag! Du musst wirklich ziemlich müde gewesen sein! Ich wollte dich ja noch in mein Bett verfrachten, aber dazu bin ich wohl zu schwach und wecken wollte ich dich auch nicht.", erwiderte sie strahlend. Lars sprang entsetzt auf und rief: "Ich muss sofort los! Ich muss Shampoo retten!" Dann dachte er plötzlich angestrengt nach und fragte Alexandra: "Wo ist dieses Stadion überhaupt?" Unwillkürlich musste sie lachen. "In München!" Wieder dachte Lars nach. "Ähm.und wie weit ist das von hier?" Jetzt war es an Alexandra, kurz nachzudenken. "Ich weiß nicht genau. Aber so an die siebenhundert Kilometer dürften es schon sein! Mit der Bahn braucht man ungefähr sechs Stunden von hier aus." Entgeistert starrte Lars sie an. Dann fasste er einen Entschluss. "Ich muss sofort los, nach München. Du bleibst am Besten hier, hier bist du sicher." Er drehte sich um und wollte gehen, als Alexandras Ruf ihn innehalten ließ.  
  
"Warte! Nimm mich mit, bitte! Ich kann es nicht mit ansehen, wie ich meinen Bruder schon nach so kurzer Zeit wieder verliere! Bitte, nimm mich mit!" Lars erwiderte barsch: "Nein, ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du in Gefahr gerätst!" Alexandra flüsterte leise: "Bitte! Ich bin lieber in Gefahr und mit meinem Bruder zusammen, als dass ich wieder völlig allein bin." Das wirkte. Lars drehte sich um und sah Alexandra an, die traurig zu Boden sah. Er zögerte lange mit der Entscheidung. Schließlich gab er seufzend nach, indem er meinte: "Na gut, du kannst mitkommen!" Erfreut sah Alexandra auf. "Ich muss noch eben ein paar Sachen packen, okay?" Lars nickte und ließ sich dann wieder auf das Sofa nieder, während Alexandra alle möglichen Sachen in einen Rucksack stopfte. Nach einer Viertelstunde stand sie mit umgeschnalltem Rucksack vor Lars und rief: "Es kann losgehen!"  
  
Während sie in Richtung von Lars Zuhause marschierten, erklärte Lars in groben Zügen, worum es bei der ganzen Sache überhaupt ging. Bevor sie ihre Reise antraten, wollte Lars noch versuchen, seine Ninjaidos und Ninjaboules aus seinem Zimmer zu holen. Weitere zehn Minuten später drückte er langsam die halboffene Haustür seines Elternhauses auf. Im Haus regte sich nichts. Vorsichtig betrat er das Wohnzimmer, einen Arm nach hinten um Alexandra gelegt, die sich furchtsam an ihn drückte. Sie blieben eine Weile im Zimmer stehen, wobei Lars sich aufmerksam umsah und mit pochendem Herzen nach irgendwelchen verdächtigen Geräuschen lauschte. Doch es herrschte eine drückende Stille. Langsam arbeiteten sich Lars und Alexandra die Treppe hinauf, bis sie im Flur an der Stelle standen, an der Lars nur knapp mit dem Leben davongekommen war. Die Tür zu dem Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern stand sperrangelweit offen. Vorsichtig lugte Lars in den Raum und atmete erleichtert auf, als er nur noch ein paar Kabel auf dem Boden entdeckte, das letzte Anzeichen der eigenartigen Kreaturen, die hier gehaust hatten. Er wandte sich ab und ging in sein Zimmer, dass sich in dem gleichen Zustand befand wie er es verlassen hatte. Alexandra stand in der Tür und sah sich um. "Das ist also dein Zimmer?", fragte sie. Lars nickte nur und wühlte weiter in seinen Sachen, bis er die Ninjaidos und die Ninjaboules in den Händen hielt. Wortlos befestigte er die Schlaufen mit den Ninjaboules an seiner Hose und streifte sich dann die Ninjaidos über. Lars sah sich noch einmal um und meinte dann: "Ich habe alles." Mit entschlossener, grimmiger Miene sah er Alexandra an. "Lass uns gehen." Er ging los und trat auf eine Zeitschrift, die auf dem Teppichboden keinen Halt fand, so dass Lars sich plötzlich in der Luft wiederfand. Krachend stürzte er auf seinen Rücken. Alexandra fing an zu kichern, konnte ein lautes Lachen aber gerade noch unterdrücken. Verlegen stand Lars auf und wischte sich den imaginären Staub von den Hosen. "Du solltest in deinem Zimmer wirklich einmal aufräumen!", prustete Alexandra los. Dann konnte sie einfach nicht mehr an sich halten und bog sich vor Lachen. Auch Lars finsterer Blick konnte sie davon nicht abbringen, im Gegenteil. Verzweifelt rang sie ob seines Anblickes nach Luft und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen. Zwanzig Minuten später erreichten sie den Bahnhof. Alexandra kicherte immer noch vor sich hin. Sie betraten den Bahnsteig und machten vor einem Fahrkartenautomaten halt. Lars griff in seine Taschen und wühlte eine Weile darin herum, bis er mit einem Mal erstarrte. Sich verlegen am Kopf kratzend drehte er sich zu Alexandra um und fragte: "Hast du zufälligerweise noch etwas Geld bei dir?" Wie vom Blitz getroffen starrte sie Lars eine Weile an, dann schüttelte sie stumm den Kopf. Hinter ihnen fuhr die Bahn ein, deren kreischende Bremsen versuchten, die Wagons zum Stillstand zu bringen. Lars schnappte Alexandra am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her in den Zug hinein. "Gut. Ich auch nicht!", sagte er und ließ sich auf eine zerstochene und besprayte Sitzbank fallen. Ruckartig fuhr die Bahn an, so dass Alexandra es Lars ungewollt gleichtat. Seufzend starrte sie aus dem zerkratztem Fenster und sah zu, wie ihre Heimatstadt immer schneller an ihnen vorbeirauschte. "Hoffentlich werden wir nicht kontrolliert!", sprach sie ihren Wunsch aus. Lars lachte humorlos und meinte: "Bei unserem Glück findet gerade heute die einzige Fahrkartenkontrolle in unserem Zug statt." Darauf wusste Alexandra nichts zu erwidern und lenkte ihren Blick wie Lars erneut aus dem Fenster. Eine knappe halbe Stunde später fuhr die Bahn in den Hauptbahnhof ein. Zischend und klappernd öffneten sich die Schiebetüren und warfen die Insassen der Wagons mitten hinein in das gehetzte Treiben der Massen, welches sogar die unsportlichsten aller Unsportlichen wenigstens in einen behäbigen Laufschritt zwingt und so nur auf großen Bahnhöfen aufzufinden ist. Inmitten dieser vorbeidrängenden, rempelnden und drängenden Menschen standen Lars und Alexandra nun Hand in Hand, um sich nicht zu verlieren, und sahen sich um, bis Lars ein über allem schwebendes, weißes I auf blauem Hintergrund entdeckte. Er zog Alexandra hinter sich her und gliederte sich in die Menschenmassen ein. Sie hasteten eine Treppe hinauf, beobachtet von gelangweilten Rolltreppenfahrern, und bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die vielen Leute hindurch, bis sie schließlich vor dem Informationsstand der deutschen Bahn standen. Ungeduldig warteten die beiden Geschwister, bis sie an der Reihe waren. Als es schließlich so weit war, begrüßte sie ein etwas älterer Mann und erkundigte sich nach ihrem Begehr. "Guten Tag, können sie uns bitte sagen, wann der nächste Zug nach München geht?", fragte Lars sofort. "Natürlich, einen Moment bitte." Gemächlich kramte der Mann eine Brille aus seiner Brusttasche und setzte sie sich weit vorne auf die Nase. Anschließend blätterte er in einigen Papieren und neigte den Kopf ein wenig nach hinten, um durch seine Brille auf die Blätter nieder sehen zu können, während direkt vor ihm ein flimmernder Bildschirm auf seinen Einsatz wartete. "Ah, da haben wir es ja." Nach einiger Zeit schien der Mann fündig geworden zu sein. Er sah auf und betrachtete Lars und Alexandra. "Nun, den ICE haben sie gerade um eine Minute verpasst. Der nächste ist ein IC und fährt um vierzehn Uhr neunundzwanzig auf Gleis elf ein." Lars Blick huschte zu einer großen Uhr hinter dem Mann. "Also in zehn Minuten.", murmelte er. "Vielen Dank!", wandte er sich wieder an den Herrn hinter dem Informationsschalter. Dann machten er und Alexandra Platz für andere Personen in Eile. Ohne Hast bummelten sie auf der Galerie entlang und beobachteten das geschäftige Treiben auf derselbigen und den Bahngleisen, bis sie schließlich die Treppe zu Gleis elf hinunterstiegen. "Wie gedenkt der Herr eigentlich zu zahlen?", wandte Alexandra sich unvermittelt an Lars, während sie auf dem Bahnsteig auf den Zug warteten. "Genauso wie auf dem Weg hierher!", grinste dieser sie an. "Aber...", hob Alexandra an, wurde aber von dem Gequietsche und Gekreische des einfahrenden Zuges übertönt und somit gezwungen, ihren Satz bereits beim ersten Worte abzubrechen. Sofort als der Zug zum Stillstand gekommen war, kletterten die Beiden in den Intercity. Kaum jemand stieg mit ihnen ein und kaum jemand schien sich in dem Wagon, den sie gerade betraten, zu befinden. Lars war schon vorher aufgefallen, wie wenig Leute auf dem Bahnsteig gestanden hatten und den Zug erwarteten. Ein unbehagliches Gefühl machte sich daher in ihm breit, als er sich auf der Sitzbank niederließ, während Alexandra ihm gegenüber Platz nahm. Nach einigen Minuten setzte sich der Zug schließlich ruckend in Bewegung und machte sie so beide zu Schwarzfahrern, was im Moment aber keinen von ihnen wirklich kratzte. "Wir haben eine lange Fahrt und danach noch einige andere Strapazen vor uns. Wir sollten uns ausruhen, solange es noch möglich ist!", meinte Lars und schloss die Augen. Alexandra nickte und tat es ihm gleich. Eine Weile später wurde Lars durch eine zerrende Hand an seinem Arm geweckt. Murmelnd und noch im Halbschlaf öffnete er die Augen. Doch als er ein grimmiges Gesicht, gekrönt mit einer Schaffnermütze, erblickte, war er mit einem Schlage hellwach. "Ihre Fahrkarten bitte!", nuschelte der Schaffner ungeduldig. "Natürlich, einen Moment bitte!", erwiderte Lars und wühlte zum Schein in seinen Taschen, wobei sein Herz zum Zerbersten schnell pochte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er jetzt tun sollte. "Wieso zum Teufel habe ich mir das nicht vorher überlegt?", fragte er sich in Gedanken. Auch Alexandra schlug nun die Augen auf. Mit einem Blick hatte sie die Situation erfasst. "Hast du die Fahrkarten doch genommen? Ich dachte, du hättest sie in meinen Rucksack getan!", sprach sie Lars an. "Achja, natürlich! Wie konnte ich das bloß vergessen?", lachte dieser etwas zu laut und schrill. Alexandra begann, in ihrem Rucksack herumzuwühlen, während der Schaffner ungeduldig mit einem Finger auf seine Zange zur Bestätigung der Fahrkartenkontrolle klopfte. Lars bemerkte das sehr wohl. Um noch ein wenig Zeit zu gewinnen, sagte er mit einem Seitenblick auf den Schaffner: "Ach, jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein! Ich hatte sie in die Vordertasche gepackt!" Alexandra gab ein inszeniertes Stöhnen von sich und zog den Reißverschluss des Rucksackes zu, um ihre Hände dann in der kleineren Tasche verschwinden zu lassen. Genervt fragte der Schaffner: "Haben sie etwa keine Fahrkarten?" Schnell rief Lars: "Doch, doch! Natürlich haben wir welche, was denken sie denn? Hast du sie endlich?", wandte er sich wieder an Alexandra. Aber die schüttelte mit gespieltem Entsetzen den Kopf. "Jemand muss sie uns geklaut haben, als wir geschlafen haben!" Wie als hätte er damit gerechnet, zog der Schaffner einen Block mit Fahrkarten aus der Jackentasche und kritzelte mit einem Kugelschreiber darauf herum. "Das macht dann...", ratterte er einen Text herunter, den er wohl auswendig kannte, doch Lars hörte schon gar nicht mehr zu. Fieberhaft suchte er nach einem Weg aus dieser verzwickten Situation. "Wir haben kein Geld.", unterbrach er schließlich den Wortschwall des Schaffners. Irritiert sah dieser ihn an. "Wie bitte?" "Ich sagte", schluckte Lars, "wir haben kein Geld!" Nur kurz sah der Schaffner ihn an, dann meinte er: "Dann muss ich sie bei der nächsten Station leider rauswerfen." Erschrocken sprang Lars auf. "Nein! Nein..." Unerbittlich schüttelte der Mann den Kopf. "Es tut mir leid, aber so sind die Regeln. Außerdem können sie von Glück reden, dass ich kein Strafgeld von ihnen kassiere oder wenigstens ihre Personalien aufnehmen, denn zu solch einem Stress habe ich heute absolut keine Lust! Aber vielleicht überlege ich es mir ja anders, wenn sie weiter so einen Aufstand machen!", drohte der Schaffner. "Aber...ich...wir müssen nach München! Unbedingt! Das ist wichtig, verflucht noch mal!" Verzweifelt suchte Lars nach Worten. "Ja, ja. Das sagen sie alle!", winkte der Mann in Uniform locker ab. Plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell. Lars schlug dem Schaffner auf den Kopf, Alexandra sprang schreiend auf und der Schaffner stolperte rückwärts, während seine Utensilien klappernd auf dem Boden aufschlugen, und fiel nieder. Doch Lars hatte nicht mit der Widerstandsfähigkeit der Mütze des Mannes gerechnet, eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass der Schaffner nun ohnmächtig war. Doch der rutschte panisch von Lars weg und wühlte in seinen Taschen, bis er einen Revolver hervorzog und ihn zitternd auf Lars hielt. "Keine Bewegung!", brüllte der Mann und fuchtelte mit der Waffe hektisch in der Luft herum. "Verdammt, Mann! Wieso zur Hölle hat ein Schaffner eine Pistole?", rief Lars völlig überrumpelt und hob aus einem Instinkt heraus die Hände über den Kopf. Ihm wie auch Alexandra war die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie hatte sich wieder auf die Sitzbank fallen gelassen und drückte sich nun verstört in eine Ecke. "Wieso?" Keuchend richtete sich der Schaffner wieder auf. "Weil ich genau wusste, dass eines Tages so ein Irrer kommen und auf mich einschlagen würde! Und wie du siehst, kann mir in so einer Situation nur mein kleines Baby hier helfen!" Mit einem irren Grinsen streichelte der Mann den Lauf seines Revolvers. Mit diesen Worten wuchs Lars Angst noch mehr, denn er hatte es hier offensichtlich mit einem geistlich nicht mehr ganz gesundem Mann zu tun. Überdeutlich nahm er jedes Detail war. Einige Strähnen des sonst anscheinend glattgekämmten, gräulichen Haares hatten sich aufgrund des Schlages von ihrer eigentlichen Bestimmung, dem Bedecken der Blöße des Kopfes, abgewandt und fielen nun vornüber in das Gesicht des Mannes. Ohne ihnen besondere Beachtung zu schenken, was sonst sicher gegenteilig der Fall war, bettete der Schaffner sie wieder an den ihnen ursprünglich zugedachten Platz zurück, damit seine dunklen, gehetzt hin und her zuckenden Augen, die unter buschigen Augenbrauen hervorstachen, freie Sicht hatten. Während er mit seiner Hand durch den breiten und wie sein Haar angegrauten Schnurrbart fuhr, der seinen kleinen, halbgeöffneten Mund kontrastierte, in dem für einen Moment gut gepflegte und regelmäßige Zähne zu erblicken waren, rümpfte er kurz die dickliche Nase. "Siebzehn Jahre lang immer und immer wieder von einem Ende des Zuges bis zum Anderen rennen und dabei immer schön freundlich nach den Fahrkarten fragen!", setzte er an, doch Lars unterbrach ihn, indem ihm ein "Freundlich?" entfuhr. "Halt dein Maul!", brüllte ihn der Mann an, wobei feine Speicheltropfen durch die Luft segelten. "Und dann diese jungen Leute!", setzte er seine Rede fort. "Bezahlen? Bezahlen? Wofür sollen wir denn bezahlen? Die Bahn hat doch genug Geld! Als wenn ich etwas dafür könnte! Ich tue doch nur meinen Job, verdammt! Da kann ich ja wohl ein bisschen Respekt erwarten! Und was machen diese Flegel? Mich beschimpfen, bepöbeln und sich über mich lustig machen! Siebzehn Jahre lang! Weißt du wie das ist? Weißt du wie das ist?" Lars schüttelte den Kopf und vermied jede weitere unnötige Bewegung. "Wie sollst du es auch wissen können? Du bist schließlich einer von ihnen! Ich habe es so satt! So verflucht satt! Aber ich habe ja geahnt, dass diese Bande von Gören eines Tages selbst vor Gewalt nicht mehr zurückschrecken wird und mir das letzte bisschen Respekt raubt." Mit einem Male fing der Schaffner wieder an zu brüllen. "Und du hast mir fast das letzte bisschen Respekt geraubt, verdammt noch mal! Aber!", wedelte er mit der Waffe herum, "Aber ich habe mein Gesicht gerade noch gewahrt! Dank meinem Baby! Denn ich habe ja geahnt, dass die Gören eines Tages auch vor der Gewalt nicht mehr zurückschrecken würden..." Gedankenverloren betrachtete er den Revolver, während er ihn vorsichtig streichelte. Lars nutzte den Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit und trat dem Schaffner die Waffe aus der Hand. Während der Mann sich schreiend vor Schmerzen die Hand hielt, schnappte sich Lars Alexandras Arm und zog sie an dem in die Knie gegangenen Schaffner vorbei. Sie stürmten hintereinander den Gang hinauf bis zum Ende des Abteils, wo Lars die Schiebetür aufriss. Während sie sich in dem kleinen Raum mit den Türen nach draußen aufhielten, da Lars verzweifelt versuchte, die Schiebetür dazu zu bewegen, ihnen den Weg frei zu machen, schloss Alexandra die Tür, durch die sie gerade gekommen waren und versuchte panisch keuchend durch das Glasfenster der Schiebetür den Schaffner auszumachen. In dem Augenblick, in dem die Schiebetür unter Lars Händen endlich nachgab, erblickte Alexandra den Schaffner, der mit dem Revolver in der Hand auf den Gang hastete. Noch während sie schrie und sie von Lars gepackt und hinter ihm her in das nächste Abteil gezerrt wurde, entdeckte der Schaffner die Beiden und riss die Waffe hoch. Noch in der Bewegung drückte er ab. Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall hallte durch den Zug, fast zeitgleich zersplitterte die Glasscheibe der ersten Schiebetür. Noch während der Mann durch den Rückschlag leicht rückwärts taumelte, begriff er, dass er zu hoch gezielt hatte, legte neu an und drückte erneut ab. Die Kugel zischte aus dem Lauf und machte sich mit einer wahnsinnigen Geschwindigkeit auf ihren todbringenden Weg. Zwanzig Meter vor ihr brüllte Lars "Runter!" und ließ sich fallen, wobei er Alexandra am Arm mitriss. Als die Kugel durch das nicht mehr vorhandene Fenster der ersten Schiebetür raste, befanden Lars und Alexandra sich gerade mitten im Fall, wobei Alexandras Haare langsamer waren als sie selbst und senkrecht in der Luft schwebten. Die Revolverkugel ließ sich auf ihrem Wege nicht beirren und durchbrach problemlos das letzte Hindernis auf ihrem Weg zu ihrem Ziel. Erst, als die Kugel schon Abstand zu dem Fenster gewonnen hatte, zerbrach es klirrend. Das Geschoss jagte auf einen schimmernden Teppich aus Haaren zu und durchschlug ihn wie Butter. Gleich darauf schoss es auf Lars Hinterkopf zu, doch er riss ihn im letzten Augenblick herunter, so dass die Kugel nur eine kleine Schneise in seine Haare schlug. Nach diesem Sekundenbruchteil voller Angst zischte die Kugel davon und blieb mit einem knirschenden Geräusch in der Mitte der Fensterscheibe der Schiebetür am anderen Ende des Abteils hängen. Im selben Moment, als die Körper von Lars und Alexandra auf dem Boden aufschlugen, zerplatzte die Scheibe, so dass die durch die Luft wirbelnden Scherben die Revolverkugel mit in die Tiefe rissen. Einige Herzschläge lang vernahm Lars nur das Keuchen von sich und Alexandra. Dann sah er über die Schulter und fragte sie flüsternd: "Alles in Ordnung?" Alexandra war völlig außer Atem und konnte daher als Antwort nur nicken. Lars hielt ihr seine Hand hin und richtete sich halb auf. Sie ergriff seine Hand und nickte dann erneut stumm. Sofort sprangen beide hoch und stürmten weiter. Unter ihren Füßen knirschten die Glasscherben, als sie sich in einem halsbrecherischen Tempo der Schiebetür näherten. Doch plötzlich rutschte Lars auf einer Scherbe aus und schlidderte genau auf die Tür zu. Er ließ Alexandra los und ruderte hilflos mit den Armen in der Luft, um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. Doch es war unmöglich für ihn zu bremsen. Mit einem lauten Knall, der den Schüssen in nichts nachstand, krachte er gegen die Tür und fiel kopfüber durch die zersplitterte Glasscheibe. Ein dumpfes Poltern zeugte davon, dass er auf der anderen Seite der Tür erneuten Bodenkontakt gefunden hatte. Alexandra war weitergelaufen und steckte ihren Kopf ängstlich durch die Öffnung. "Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie Lars, der sich gerade stöhnend und kopfreibend aufsetzte. "Ja, bis auf ordentliche Kopfschmerzen glaub ich schon!", erwiderte er und stand auf. Plötzlich fixierten seine Augen einen Punkt hinter Alexandra. "Alexandra!", keuchte Lars entsetzt, woraufhin sie erschrocken herumwirbelte. Der Schaffner betrat gerade mit einem irren Grinsen das Abteil, in dem sie sich gerade befand. Sofort fuhr sie herum und versuchte verzweifelt, die Schiebetür zu öffnen. Doch aus irgend einem unerklärlichen Grunde klemmte sie. Lars stemmte sich von der anderen Seite gegen den Griff, aber auch er blieb ohne Erfolg. Alexandra warf immer wieder panische Blicke über die Schulter, denn der Mann kam langsam auf sie zu. "Jetzt steckst du aber ganz schön in der Klemme, was?", höhnte er. Die Panik war Alexandra mehr als nur anzusehen. Ihre Bewegungen wurden immer hektischer. Ihre Augen waren geweitet und ihr Keuchen gewann immer mehr an Geschwindigkeit und Tonhöhe. Lars ging es nicht ähnlich, schließlich war Alexandra seine Schwester. Jetzt hatte der Schaffner Alexandra fast erreicht, und die Schiebetür gab immer noch nicht nach. Langsam drehte Alexandra sich um, ihre Schultern hoben und senkten sich immer schneller und schneller. Plötzlich entstand in Lars Kopf aus dem Nichts eine Idee. Schnell flüsterte er Alexandra zu: "Bleib so stehen!" Er wusste nicht, ob sie ihn gehört hatte, denn sie reagierte nicht sondern starrte nur weiter den Mann, der auf sie zukam, an. In dem Augenblick, in dem der Schaffner einen weiteren, letzten Schritt nach vorne machte, packte Lars blitzschnell den oberen Rahmen der Öffnung und schwang sich schreiend und mit durchgestrecktem Bein hindurch. Sein Schrei war eine Mischung aus Verzweiflung, Wut und Schmerz, da sich einige Glasreste am Rahmen des Fensters tief in seine Hand bohrten. Haarscharf sauste sein Bein an Alexandras Kopf vorbei, die ihm selben Augenblick vor Schreck zur Seite taumelte. Der Schaffner hatte keine Zeit mehr zu reagieren und bekam krachend Lars Fuß in sein Gesicht. Ein weiterer ohrenbetäubender Schuss löste sich und verfing sich irgendwo in der Decke. Gleichzeitig fiel der Mann in Lars Geschrei ein, jedoch allein vor Schmerz. Er taumelte nach hinten und hielt sich die Nase, aus der Blut hervorsprudelte und die mit einem Mal seltsam schief wirkte. Lars betrachtete ihn keuchend und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. Das wutentbrannte und leidende Schreien nahm er nur aus größter Ferne war. Komischerweise empfand er plötzlich ein wenig Mitleid mit dem Mann. "Bitte, hören sie auf damit! Es ist ja gar nicht so, dass wir ihnen keinen Respekt erbringen wollen!", versuchte Lars keuchend, den Mann von seinem blutigen Plan abzubringen. "Hätten wir mehr Zeit gehabt, unsere Reise zu planen und wären die Ereignisse nicht so dringend, hätten wir natürlich Fahrkarten gekauft! Wir können ihnen das Geld auch am Ende der Fahrt zukommen lassen!" Langsam verebbten die Schreie des Schaffners, doch Lars Überredungsversuche ließen ihn anscheinend kalt. Also drehte Lars sich um und versuchte erneut, die Tür zum Öffnen zu bewegen. Schließlich gab er es fluchend auf. "Verdammtes Teil!", rief er und trat kräftig dagegen. Wieder rüttelte er am Türgriff und plötzlich gab sie problemlos nach. "Ha! Ein Tritt kann manchmal Wunder bewirken!", grinste er und packte Alexandra am Arm, die mehr oder weniger verstört an der Seite stand. Als sie das nächste Abteil betraten und hindurch stürmten, rief hinter ihnen plötzlich jemand: "Hey, könnten sie sich vielleicht ein bisschen gesitteter durch den Zug bewegen?" Erschrocken blieben sie stehen und fuhren herum. Ein junger Mann mit kurzen Haaren und Brille auf der Nase sah sie tadelnd an. Er deutete auf einen Palm mit tragbarer Tastatur vor sich auf dem Schoß und meinte: "Ich würde nämlich gerne meine Fanfiction weiterschreiben, ohne dabei von brüllenden Orang-Utans abgelenkt zu werden!" Alexandra trat vor und war eindeutig wütend. "Ach ja? Dann versuchen sie das mal dem irren Schaffner zu erklären, der mit einer Pistole hinter uns her ist!" Als der Reisende Alexandra erblickte, veränderte sich seine Miene ein wenig. Er errötete leicht und stotterte: "Äh, ja...Schaffner? Der kontrolliert die Fahrkarten!" Lars musste grinsen. Der Mann war ihm gleich sympathisch gewesen, und irgendwie hatte er das dumpfe Gefühl, ihn zu kennen. Aber ihm fiel beim besten Willen nichts Genaueres über ihn ein. "Das weiß ich selber! Und jetzt spielen sie sich hier mal nicht so auf, nur weil sie ihre....äh....dieses...diesen Schrott schreiben wollen!", keifte Alexandra ihn an. Doch da hatte sie einen wunden Punkt berührt. Der junge Mann schnellte hoch und starrte sie wütend an. Er packte den Palm samt Tastatur und legte ihn neben sich auf den Sitz. "Das ist kein Schrott! Das ist Literatur mit teilweise äußerst qualitativem Wert, kapiert?" Alexandra winkte ab. "Ach was! Öhm...können sie mir das mal erklären?", wurde sie plötzlich unerwartet freundlich und ließ sich auf der Kante der Sitzbank gegenüber dem jungen Mann nieder. "Du darfst mich ruhig duzen. Das darf ich doch auch, oder?" Ein Nicken von Alexandras Seite bestätigte ihn. "Ich bin Benjamin Waller, du kannst mich aber einfach Benni nennen. Verrätst du mir auch deinen Namen?", fragte er lächelnd. Lars hörte dem Gespräch nicht weiter zu, denn auf der anderen Seite des Abteils öffnete sich die Schiebetür und der Schaffner trat ein. "Ähm...Alexandra?", fragte er, ohne den Blick von dem ihn hasserfüllt anstarrenden Mann zu nehmen, der langsam aber sicher auf ihn zu kam. "Nicht jetzt, Lars! Du siehst doch, dass ich beschäftigt bin!", erwiderte sie ärgerlich und wandte sich dann wieder Benjamin zu. Vollkommen verblüfft drehte er den Kopf und starrte sie ungläubig an. Dann zuckte er die Schultern und setzte sich einfach neben sie. Mit pochendem Herzen starrte er dem Schaffner entgegen, der sich weiter näherte. Dann zwang er sich, an Alexandra vorbei aus dem Fenster zu starren. Er hörte die Schritte des Mannes immer näher kommen und schließlich verharren. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass der Schaffner jetzt direkt vor den beiden Sitzbänken stand, auf denen sie Platz genommen hatten. Alexandra und Benjamin schienen davon gar keine Notiz zu nehmen. Lars hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Herz im nächsten Augenblick zerbersten würde vor Aufregung, sein Adrenalinspiegel stieg ins Unermessliche. "Die Fahrkarten bitte!", knurrte der Schaffner, woraufhin Alexandra schlagartig verstummte. Benjamin runzelte die Stirn und zog seine Fahrkarte erneut aus einem Rucksack neben ihm. Er hielt sie dem Schaffner hin, doch der tat, als würde Benjamin gar nicht existieren und starrte Lars und Alexandra weiter an. Langsam drehte Lars seinen Kopf wieder und folgte wie gebannt der Handlung, die sich vor seinen Augen abspielte. Benjamin wurde langsam unsicher, der Anblick des Schaffners trug einiges dazu bei. "Ähm...Entschuldigung? Sie...sie bluten aus der Nase!", machte er den Mann stockend auf eine Tatsache aufmerksam, die der nur zu gut wusste. Ohne ein Wort zu erwidern schlug der Schaffner Benjamin die Fahrkarte aus der Hand. Der zuckte schließlich die Schultern und verstaute die Fahrkarte wieder in seinem Rucksack. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Lars und Alexandra. "Ach, habt ihr keine Fahrkarten? Ich würde euch ja gerne aushelfen, aber ich bin wie immer pleite!", grinste er schief und entschuldigend. "Trotzdem danke für deine Hilfe!", brachte Lars mit rauer Stimme über die Lippen. Urplötzlich und für ihn völlig unerwartet versetzte der Schaffner ihm einen Schlag direkt ins Gesicht. Alexandra schrie entsetzt auf, als Lars stöhnend von der Bank rutschte und anschließend in die Knie sank. Benjamin drückte sich erschrocken und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in die Ecke der Bank. Plötzlich sprang Alexandra auf und rannte dem völlig überrumpeltem Schaffner mit dem Kopf zuerst in den Bauch, so dass er nach Luft schnappend hintenüber fiel. Die Pistole segelte durch die Luft, schlug klappernd auf dem Boden auf und verschwand dann unter einer Sitzbank. "War nett, dich kennen gelernt zu haben!", lächelte Alexandra den völlig perplexen Benjamin an, während sie Lars hoch half. Dann verschwanden die Beiden durch die Schiebetür und ließen einen völlig verwirrten jungen Mann hinter sich, der sich ungläubig die Augen rieb, kurz einen Blick auf den am Boden liegenden Schaffner warf, sich wieder hinsetzte, nur um Sekunden später erneut den Schaffner anzustarren, der nun zwischen zwei Sitzbänken auf dem Boden lag und anscheinend nach seiner Pistole suchte. Benjamin setzte sich wieder und schüttelte benommen den Kopf. Dann grinste er und meinte zu sich selbst: "Wow! Hoffentlich treffe ich Alexandra mal wieder...Da kommt mir doch glatt eine Idee für eine Fanfiction...", sprach er und legte sich seinen Palm wieder auf den Schoß.  
  
Lars und Alexandra liefen, eine Blutspur hinter sich lassend, keuchend weiter durch den Zug, bis sie irgendwann völlig erschöpft am Ende angelangt waren. "Verdammt! Und was jetzt?", presste Lars durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne hindurch. Alexandra atmete erst noch einige Male tief ein und aus und antwortete dann: "Keine Ahnung!" Aber Lars hatte schon eine Tür entdeckt, die wohl in das Cockpit des Zuges führte. Er versuchte sie zu öffnen, doch sie war verschlossen. Mit entschlossener Miene ging er einige Schritte zurück und warf sich mit aller Kraft dagegen. Die Tür bebte in ihren Angeln, ließ aber nicht nach. Mit großen Augen sah Alexandra Lars dabei zu, wie er sich erneut dagegen warf. "Aber...was bringt uns das?", fragte sie verstört. "Keine Ahnung! Aber vielleicht können wir den Zugführer zum Anhalten bewegen!", erwiderte Lars verbissen und warf sich erneut gegen die Tür. Plötzlich barst das Türschloss mit einem lauten Krachen, so dass Lars die Tür einfach öffnen konnte. Lars und Alexandra sahen sich einem Zugführer gegenüber, der sie mit großen, ein wenig ängstlichen Augen ansah. Er schluckte sichtbar und fragte dann mit zitternder Stimme: "K-Kann ich ihnen helfen?" "Ja, das können sie!", antwortete Lars. "Da ist nämlich ein verrückter Schaffner mit einer Pistole hinter uns her, weil wir keine Fahrkarten haben!" Stirnrunzelnd warf der Mann kurz einen Blick nach vorne durch die Windschutzscheibe und wandte sich dann wieder ihnen zu. "Ihnen ist doch sicherlich klar, dass es illegal ist, schwarz zu fahren? Und erst recht illegal, in das Cockpit eines Zuges einzubrechen?" Lars verdrehte stöhnend die Augen. "Ja, natürlich! Das tut uns ja auch leid, aber darum geht es doch jetzt gar nicht! Der Schaffner ist hinter uns her! Mit einer Pistole!", rief er aufgebracht. "Mit einer Pistole?", fragte der Zugführer verwundert. Stöhnend schlug Lars eine Hand vor das Gesicht. "Eine Pistole ist ein Gerät, mit dem man Patronen..." Der Zugführer unterbrach ihn: "Natürlich weiß ich, was eine Pistole ist!" Lars geriet langsam in Wut über diesen entweder dummen oder bedächtigen Mann. "Verdammt noch mal, dann tun sie doch was!" So langsam überkam den Zugführer anscheinend die Angst, denn Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn und seine Bewegungen wurden fahriger. "Tun? Was soll ich denn tun?", fragte er verstört. "Was weiß ich! Rufen sie in der Zentrale an und fordern sie Hilfe an oder irgendwie so was!" Der Mann wandte den Kopf wieder auf die Apparaturen vor sich und hob die Hände waagerecht vor sich. "Zentrale, natürlich! Anrufen..." Sein Auge zuckte hin und her, bis es schließlich einen Hörer erblickt hatte. Hastig griff der Zugführer danach und fing fieberhaft an, hineinzusprechen. Doch er war nicht weit gekommen, als plötzlich ein ohrenbetäubender Knall ertönte, so dass Lars und Alexandra vor Schreck fast das Herz stehen blieb. Der Zugführer sackte nach vorne, bis sein Kopf mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Armaturenbrett vor ihm aufschlug, während unzählige Blutspritzer die Sicht durch die Windschutzscheibe verdeckten und langsam zu einer Lache verschmolzen. Lautlos baumelte der Telefonhörer an seinem Kabel und schwang hin und her. Lars und Alexandra starrten mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Szene, ohne erst wirklich zu begreifen. Als Alexandras Lippen ein kleiner Schluchzer entwich, erwachte Lars aus seiner Trance. Er fuhr herum und sah sich einer noch rauchenden Waffe gegenüber. Der Schaffner stand in der Tür und starrte ihn mit irrem, durchdringendem Blick an. Nur irgendwo im Hinterkopf bekam Lars mit, wie Alexandra "Oh mein Gott!" flüsterte, auf die Knie sackte und sich von Schluchzern geschüttelt übergab. Mit einem Mal wuchs eine ohnmächtig Wut auf den Mann in Lars, die fast sofort das Einzige war, was er noch empfand. Er riss urplötzlich das Knie hoch, so dass es dem Mann die Waffe aus der Hand schleuderte und bohrte ihm fast zeitgleich die Faust in das Gesicht. Als der Schaffner zu Boden ging, schob sich Lars an ihm vorbei und ging ein wenig zurück, um Alexandra aus dem Gefahrenbereich zu bringen. Während er rückwärts ging, ließ er den Schaffner keinen Moment aus den Augen, der sich mit einer Hand das Gesicht hielt und sich stöhnend aufrichtete. Doch im nächsten Augenblick schollt Lars sich selber, dass er schon wieder so nachlässig gewesen war, die Pistole zu vergessen, nach der der Mann nun fasste. Gerade als der Schaffner die Waffe ergriff, prallte Lars mit dem Rücken gegen die Schiebetür. Blitzschnell wirbelte er herum, riss sie auf und warf sich zur Seite, wobei er die Tür hinter sich zuzog. Er hatte keine Sekunde zu spät reagiert, denn fast zeitgleich zu seinem Aufprall löste sich der Schuss und ließ die beiden Fenster der gegenüberliegenden Schiebetüren in tausend Stücke zersplittern. Ein Scherbenregen ergoss sich über Lars, der instinktiv die Arme über seinen Kopf riss. Er sprang gerade wieder auf, als der Schaffner die Tür aufriss. Da Lars sich neben der Tür befand, konnte er dem Mann die Pistole erneut aus der Hand treten. Polternd rutschte sie in eine Ecke. Brüllend rannte der Schaffner auf Lars zu und schlug wie von Sinnen auf ihn ein. Völlig überrumpelt stolperte Lars blindlings rückwärts, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Zugtüren stieß. Sofort witterte der Schaffner seine Chance und griff an Lars vorbei zu den Türgriffen. Zischend schoben sich die Türen zur Seite, woraufhin Lars gerade noch das Geländer in der Mitte der Öffnung ergreifen konnte. Verzweifelt krallte er sich daran fest und widersetzte sich dem donnernden Fahrtwind, der sein Haar zerzauste und ihn nichts anderes als ein lautes Rauschen und Flattern hören ließ. So hing er fast waagerecht neben dem Zug in der Luft, während sich der Schaffner an einem seitlichen Griff festhielt, um nicht ebenfalls aus dem Wagon zu fallen. Die Landschaft raste an ihnen vorbei, immer wieder machten sich Bäume nahe am Gleis mit einem vorbeirauschendem Geräusch bemerkbar, so dass Lars nur hoffen konnte, dass keiner den Schienen so nah war, dass er den Zug berührte. Denn einen Aufprall mit solcher Geschwindigkeit würde er sicher nicht überleben. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er schon so da hing, es kam ihm aber vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Auch seine Arme machten sich bereits schmerzhaft bemerkbar. Plötzlich konnte er durch seine zusammengekniffenen Augenlider einen Schatten im Zug wahrnehmen, der sich ihm anscheinend näherte, um ihn ganz aus dem Wagon zu stoßen. Mit aller Kraft zog Lars sein eines Bein so weit nach vorne, dass er es auf die Treppe vom Wagon stellen konnte. Sofort verkantete sich der Fuß, da er wie Lars ganzer Körper nach hinten gedrückt wurde. Nach einigen Fehlversuchen gelang es ihm, auch das zweite Bein nach vorne zu schwingen. Mit einer letzten verzweifelten Anstrengung zog er sich in den Wagon hinein und stolperte sofort am Schaffner vorbei von der Türöffnung weg. Letzterer drehte sich halb um und rannte mit weit aufgerissenem Mund und erhobener Faust auf Lars zu, der immer noch ein lautes Rauschen im Ohr hatte. Er wich der Faust des Schaffners aus und versenkte die Eigene in dessen Gesicht. Der Schaffner taumelte zurück und prallte gegen das Geländer, an dem sich Lars zuvor festgeklammert hatte. Der wiederum bemerkte die Pistole zu seinen Füßen, ergriff sie, riss sie hoch, ohne nachzudenken und drückte ab. Der Schuss hob sich kaum vom Rauschen des Windes und den vorbeidonnernden Bäumen ab. Der Schaffner riss die Arme hoch und die Augen sowie den Mund auf, erstarrte dann und rutschte langsam seitlich am Geländer vorbei, bis der Wind ihn ergriff und sein Körper innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils gegen die Wand geschleudert und dann mit dem Luftsog nach draußen gerissen wurde, wo er augenblicklich aus Lars Blickfeld verschwand. Dieser starrte durch die Tür ins Freie, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Langsam entglitt die Pistole seinem sich lockerndem Griff, fiel ungehört zu Boden und rutschte aus dem Zug. Vielleicht würde sie jemand eines Tages genau wie die Leiche finden, doch darüber machte sich Lars in dem Moment keine Sorgen. Er wusste noch nicht einmal, was er fühlen sollte. Sollte er sich freuen, dass er überlebt hatte oder sollte er verzweifeln, da er gerade einen Menschen umgebracht hatte? Nach einer langen Weile sackte er schließlich langsam auf die Knie und starrte gedankenverloren auf die vorbeiziehende Landschaft. Er fühlte sich entsetzlich. "Ich habe einen Menschen getötet. Ich habe einen Menschen getötet. Ich habe einen Menschen getötet!", war das Einzige, was immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf hämmerte. Er fühlte, wie sich Wasser in seinen Augen sammelte und sich eine Träne daraus löste und langsam aber sicher seine Wange hinunterrann. Plötzlich, ohne dass er ihr Kommen registriert hatte, war Alexandra da. Sie umarmte Lars und drückte ihn fest an sich. Er fühlte sich in ihren Armen vertraut und geborgen. Er war dankbar, dass sie da war, um ihn zu stützen. Mit einem Mal ließ er seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Geschüttelt durch seine Schluchzer klammerte er sich an seine Schwester und weinte lange Zeit. Doch auch nachdem irgendwann die letzte Träne versiegt war, hielt er sich weiter an ihr fest. Sein Körper zitterte noch eine Weile lang, bis auch er zur Ruhe kam. Schließlich hob Lars langsam den Kopf. Er fühlte sich wie neugeboren, obwohl er bestimmt schrecklich aussah, wie er dachte. Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht, als er Alexandra vor sich ansah. "Danke.", flüsterte er leise. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es bei dem rauschendem Wind verstanden hatte, doch das spielte keine Rolle. Denn sie verstanden sich auch ohne Worte. Alexandra nickte nur ebenfalls und lächelte. Lars räusperte sich, wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht und stand dann auf. Er half Alexandra hoch, zusammen begaben sie sich dann in das nächstgelegene Abteil, um den Geräuschpegel ein wenig zu senken. Lars Ohren summten immer noch ein wenig weiter, obwohl das Rauschen nur noch wesentlich leiser zu vernehmen war. Doch mit der Ruhe kamen auch die Schmerzen wieder. Lars verzog das Gesicht und riss seine verletzte Hand wieder hoch, als er sich damit abstützte, um sich zu setzen. Langsam ließ er sich nieder, während er seine Hand begutachtete. Eine tiefe Schnittwunde zog sich einmal schräg über seine Handfläche. Als Alexandra seinen Blick bemerkte, griff sie instinktiv neben sich. Doch mit einem Mal wurde ihr bewusst, dass ihr Rucksack immer noch am anderen Ende des Zuges auf ihrem Platz lag.  
  
So zogen sie also den mehr oder weniger verwüsteten Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren. Als sie bei Benjamin vorbeikamen, tippte der wie verrückt auf seiner Tastatur herum. Da er anscheinend eine Kreativphase hatte, wollten sie ihn nicht stören und schlichen sich unbemerkt an ihm vorbei. "Der hätte wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal gemerkt, wenn ein Elefant an ihm vorbeigetrampelt wäre!", grinste Lars einen Wagon weiter, woraufhin er von Alexandra einen gutgemeinten leichten Klaps gegen die Schulter bekam. An ihrem Ausgangspunkt angekommen stellte Alexandra erleichtert fest, dass ihr Rucksack noch dort war, wo sie ihn liegengelassen hatte, worüber Lars genervt die Augen verdrehte und meinte: "Wer soll denn hier bitte den Rucksack klauen? Wir sind doch die Einzigen, die so verrückt sind, mitten in die Höhle des Löwen zu fahren!" Alexandra beließ es dabei und zog ein Geschirrhandtuch aus ihrem Rucksack, mit dem sie Lars Hand fachmännisch verband. "Wieso hast du bitte ein Geschirrtuch dabei?", fragte Lars mit einem halb ungläubigem, halb verwirrtem Blick. "Nur für den Fall, dass man eines gebrauchen könnte. Und wie du siehst, brauchen wir es!", meinte sie schnippisch, worauf Lars nichts zu erwidern wusste. Nachdem das erledigt war, saßen die Beiden eine Weile stillschweigend auf ihren Plätzen und starrten zum Fenster hinaus. Aber nach einer Weile fragte Alexandra verlegen: "Du...öhm...hättest du was dagegen, wenn wir uns zu Benjamin setzen? Dann hätten wir jemanden, mit dem wir uns unterhalten können." Lars grinste und willigte ein. So traten sie ihre Reise durch den Zug also zum dritten Mal an. Benjamin schien mit seiner Fanfiction gerade fertig geworden zu sein, denn er war gerade im Begriff, seine Tastatur zusammenzufalten, als Lars und Alexandra sich zu ihm setzten. Benjamin war sichtlich erfreut darüber, dass die Beiden ihm Gesellschaft leisteten, wenn er auch eher an Alexandra als an Lars interessiert war. Doch den störte das herzlich wenig. Nach all diesen Strapazen hatte er sich, wie er dachte, ein kleines Schläfchen redlich verdient. Benjamin und Alexandra verwickelten sich in ein angeregtes Gespräch über Gott und die Welt, bis Alexandra mitten in der Konversation einfiel: "Warum fährst du überhaupt nach München?" Benjamin guckte sie verdutzt an. "Oh, in München ist eine große Manga und Anime Messe!" Sein Gesicht nahm einen schwärmerischen Ausdruck an. "Und meine Eltern haben mir die Fahrkarte dahin zum Geburtstag geschenkt, alleine hätte ich das glaube ich nicht aufbringen können. Jedenfalls nicht mal so eben." Dann begann er, ihr haargenau zu erzählen, was es alles Neues auf der Messe zu sehen gab und schweifte mit der Weile immer mehr ab zu den verschiedensten Animeserien und Mangas. Manch einer hätte sich jetzt vielleicht gelangweilt, doch nicht Alexandra. Sie begeisterte sich im Gegenteil aus einem Grund, den sie selber nicht kannte, mit Benjamin und lauschte ihm so gespannt, als würde er einen Thriller vorlesen. Sie nahm sich fest vor, sich mehr über Anime und Manga zu informieren, sobald sie wieder zuhause war. Zwei Stunden später wurde ihre Unterhaltung durch Lars unterbrochen, der unvermittelt aus dem Schlaf hoch zuckte und die Augen weit aufriss. Langsam drehte er sich zu Alexandra und öffnete den Mund. "Wer...wer steuert eigentlich den Zug?", fragte er und schluckte schwer. Alexandra kroch ein eiskalter Schauer ihr Rückgrat hinauf, während Benjamin die beiden Geschwister nur verständnislos ansah. "Wir müssen sofort los!", rief Lars und sprang auf. Alexandra folgte ihm sofort und rief Benjamin zu: "Komm mit!" Der ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und lief hinter ihnen her. Einige Minuten später erreichten sie die offenen Türen. Mit großen Augen hielt Benjamin sich von der offenen Seite weg und fragte sich noch, warum die Türen überhaupt offen standen, als Alexandra ihn auch schon mit sich zog. Dann erreichten sie das Cockpit. "Du...was du gleich sehen wirst, ist nichts für schwache Nerven! Glaub mir! Wenn du willst, kannst du hier draußen warten!", erklärte Lars Benjamin. Aber damit hatte er nur dessen Neugier geweckt, so dass er natürlich darauf bestand, das Cockpit zu betreten. Alexandra zögerte noch kurz und schluckte mehrere Male, bis auch sie schließlich nickte. Zu dritt quetschten sie sich durch die Tür. Benjamin wie auch Alexandra wurden angesichts des Szenarios kreidebleich, auch Lars sah nicht mehr allzu frisch aus. Dennoch zwang er sich, näher zu treten und das Armaturenbrett zu betrachten. Schließlich entdeckte er einen handgroßen Schieberegler. Seiner Stellung nach zu schließen donnerten sie gerade mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit über die Gleise. Lars griff nach dem Regler, ließ seine Hand dann aber einige Sekunden zögernd darüber schweben, bis er schließlich beherzt zugriff und den Regler langsam ein wenig zu sich heran zog. Der Zug reagierte augenblicklich und sie wurden merklich langsamer. Daraufhin entdeckte Lars eine digitale Anzeige, die sich fortwährend veränderte und Befehle vorgab, die auszuführen waren. Sein Blick wanderte weiter über die Armaturen, bis er an einem Knopf mit der Aufschrift "Autopilot" hängen blieb. Er drückte ihn ohne zu zögern. Sofort sprang die Anzeige von "leicht abbremsen" auf "Autopilot aktiv" um. Erleichtert trat Lars einen Schritt zurück und wandte sich dann zu Alexandra und Benjamin um, die krampfhaft darum bemüht waren, alles nur nicht die Leiche anzusehen und meinte: "Ich habe den Autopiloten eingeschaltet. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie es mit dem Anhalten auf dem Bahnhof aussieht. Deswegen sollten wir uns hier in der Nähe des Cockpits aufhalten, um, falls es notwendig sein sollte, rechtzeitig eingreifen zu können! Die Sicht könnte ein weiteres Problem darstellen. Ich hoffe, dass hier irgendwie eine Meldung kommt, wenn man abbremsen muss." Er deutete auf die Windschutzscheibe, die fast komplett von mittlerweile trockenem Blut bedeckt war. Nur am Rand konnte man notdürftig nach draußen schauen. Alexandra und Benjamin nickten einsichtig. Daraufhin begaben sie sich in das kurze Abteil direkt hinter dem Cockpit und setzten sich nieder. Plötzlich durchbrach Benjamin die betroffene Stille: "Was ist hier überhaupt passiert?" "Also...", begannen Lars und Alexandra gleichzeitig, brachen dann ab und lachten los. Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, erzählten sie abwechselnd die Ereignisse, die sich in den letzten Stunden ereignet hatten und erinnerten sich gegenseitig an einige Details, die der jeweils Andere vergessen hatte. Zwei gute Stunden später ertönte plötzlich ein warnendes Piepen aus dem Cockpit. Sofort stürmte Lars hinein und suchte das Armaturenbrett ab. Schnell fand er, was er suchte: eine rot blinkende Diode signalisierte ihm etwas, nur leider war sie nicht beschriftet. Auf der digitalen Anzeige leuchtete immer noch in grünen Lettern auf schwarzem Grund "Autopilot aktiv". Lars lugte durch den Rand der Windschutzscheibe, der noch sauber war. Doch außer Schienen und einigen vorbeirasenden Betonbauten konnte er nichts erkennen. "Auf jeden Fall scheinen wir uns in einer Stadt zu befinden!", meinte er zu sich selbst. Plötzlich kam Alexandra hektisch rufend hereingelaufen. "Bremsen, bremsen! Wir sind schon im Bahnhof!", keuchte sie. Sofort griff Lars nach dem Geschwindigkeitsschieberegler. Er besann sich gerade noch im letzten Augenblick, er war nämlich gerade kurz davor gewesen, ihn mit einem Ruck an sich zu reißen. Er warf einen angeekelten Blick auf das getrocknete Blut und fing dann langsam an, den Regler zu sich zu ziehen. Augenblicklich wie schon zu vor reagierte der Zug und verlangsamte seine Fahrt, bis er schließlich etwas ruckartig zum Stehen kam. Erleichtert seufzte Lars und umarmte Alexandra, die nicht minder erleichtert war. Sie verließen das Cockpit und gingen dem grinsendem Benjamin entgegen, der gerade seinen Rucksack schulterte. Alexandra tat es ihm gleich, woraufhin sie sich zu den bereits offenen Türen begaben und auf den Bahnsteig traten. Eine merkwürdige Stille umfing sie. Lars runzelte die Stirn und meinte: "Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Hier ist ja wirklich niemand! Und das auf einem so großen Bahnhof!" Alexandra murmelte leise, aber so laut, dass auch die anderen Beiden es vernehmen konnten: "Irgendwie unheimlich..." Ohne darauf einzugehen setzten sie sich zögernd in Bewegung, doch im Herzen stimmten die beiden Jungen ihr zu. 


	12. Feindliche Freunde

  


"Doppelleben" - eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction 

von WASABAH!!!   


############################   
Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:   
Ranma ½ und alle damit verbundenen Charaktere und Geschehnisse sind   
Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi, Shogagukan, Viz und Ehapa. Ich habe keinerlei   
Rechte daran und werde diese Fanfiction nicht aus finanziellem Zweck schreiben. 

############################   
Hier ist es endlich, das 12. Kapitel. In letzter Zeit habe ich immer weniger   
Zeit   
Zu schreiben, da die Schule jetzt langsam anstrengender wird.   
Allerdings ist das vielleicht auch nur eine Ausrede an mich selbst, mir fällt es 

Im Moment ziemlich schwer, mich zum Schreiben aufzuraffen! ;)   
Mit der Story von Doppelleben, wie ich sie jetzt im Kopf habe,   
wird es noch mindestens! zwei weitere Kapitel geben. Ihr dürfte also gespannt   
sein.   
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!   
############################   


Kapitel 12 - Feindliche Freunde:   
Vorsichtig und ständig um sich blickend bewegten sich die drei über den   
Bahnsteig durch die große, ausgestorbene Bahnhofshalle, da jeder von ihnen ein   
mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend verspürte.   
Wo man hektisches Leben erwartet hätte, herrschte jetzt eine bedrückende, nur   
von ihren einzelnen Schritten durchbrochene Stille, die schwer über der kleinen   
Gruppe von Reisenden hing.   
"Hier stimmt doch etwas ganz und gar nicht!", knurrte Lars vor sich hin.   
Alexandra und auch Benjamin sagten nichts dazu. Auch wenn sie es gewollt hätten,   
hätten sie es nicht gekonnt, da ihnen ein großer Kloß im Hals steckte.   
"Wahrscheinlich ist heute nur ein Ruhetag oder so was...", versuchte Benjamin   
sich und seinen beiden Begleitern Mut und Hoffnung zu machen, obwohl er wie auch   
Alexandra und Lars nur zu gut wussten, dass es nicht so war. Dennoch nickten sie   
zustimmend.   
Alexandra sah sich ein wenig genauer um. Ihr Blick schweifte über einen   
beladenen Gepäckwagen, der einsam mitten auf einem Bahnsteig stand, einen   
beleuchteten und geöffneten Kiosk zu einem Koffer der vor einem   
Fahrkartenautomat stand, als hätte sein Besitzer ihn nach dem Einlösen der   
Fahrkarten einfach vergessen.   
"Als hätten die Leute sich in Luft aufgelöst...", murmelte Alexandra leise.   
Schließlich erreichten sie den Ausgang und erwarteten, mit ihrem Schritt nach   
draußen wieder von den Alltagsgeräuschen einer Großstadt umfangen zu werden.   
Umso quälender war die Totenstille, die nicht nur über dem Bahnhof sondern über   
der ganzen Stadt zu schweben schien.   
"Also langsam bekomme ich es wirklich mit der Angst zu tun", flüsterte   
Alexandra. Unwillkürlich drängten sich die drei dichter aneinander. "Verdammt,   
was ist hier bloß los?", stieß Lars ärgerlich darüber, dass er selbst ein   
schleichendes Gefühl verspürte, dass Furcht sehr nahe kam.   
Benjamin hustete gar zu auffällig, als wollte er die Aufmerksam auf sich ziehen,   
was ihm dadurch auch gelang, obwohl er es wahrscheinlich nicht ganz so   
offensichtlich hatte machen wollen.   
"Ähm...Ich wollte ja eigentlich auf die Manga und Anime Messe...Aber unter   
diesen Umständen...Könntet ihr mich vielleicht mitnehmen?", grinste er schief.   
Alexandra fing plötzlich an zu kichern, sie wusste selbst nicht, ob das   
dümmliche Grinsen, dass eher einer Grimasse glich, von Benjamin oder einfach die   
Nervosität, die sie beherrschte, der Auslöser dafür war.   
Lars zog eine Augenbraue hoch und bedachte Alexandra mit einem kritischen Blick,   
wandte sich dann jedoch zu Benjamin: "Klar kannst du mitkommen! Unter diesen   
Umständen hätte ich dich auch gar nicht alleine gehen lassen!" Benjamins   
künstliche Grimasse transformierte sich in ein echtes Grinsen um, als er diese   
Worte, begleitet von einem Augenzwinkern von Lars, aufnahm.   
Fast gleichzeitig wurden ihrer aller Mienen wieder ernst, denn nur zu schnell   
wurden sie sich ihrer Situation wieder bewusst. Lars ließ seinen Blick   
schweifen, bis er auf einem Parkplatz voller Autos hängen blieb. "Eine Rundfahrt   
gefällig?", grinste er und lief darauf zu. Hastig und nahezu panisch rannten   
Alexandra und Benjamin hinter ihm her, sie wollten schließlich nicht an solch   
einem unheimlichen Ort alleine gelassen werden.   
Mit einem schnell schweifenden Blick musterte Lars die Autos, bis er auf einem   
windschnittigen Sportwagen hängen blieb. Wenn Alexandra und Benjamin genau   
hingesehen hätten, wäre ihnen das Glitzern in Lars Augen, als er das sportliche   
Auto erblickte, nicht entgangen.   
Benjamin ahnte schnell, was Lars vorhatte, während Alexandra noch im Dunkeln   
tappte und den beiden Jungen verwirrt zu dem Auto folgte. Nur um sich   
abzusichern versuchte Lars die Tür des Autos zu öffnen, jedoch wie erwartet ohne   
Erfolg. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte er schon sein T-Shirt ausgezogen und es   
sich um die Faust gewickelt. Mit aller Kraft holte er aus und ließ seinen Arm   
auf die Fensterscheibe niedersausen, die klirrend in Stücke brach. Schnell   
entfernte er alle Glassplitter, die noch im Rahmen hingen und entriegelte die   
Tür dann von Innen.   
Nachdem Lars sie geöffnet hatte und alle Glassplitter aus dem Wageninnenraum   
entfernt waren, streifte Lars sich sein T-Shirt wieder über und bedeutete den   
anderen Beiden grinsend, einzusteigen und sich zu setzen. Ein wenig besorgt   
taten Benjamin und Alexandra, was von ihnen verlangt wurde.   
Alexandra nahm auf der äußerst knapp bemessenen Rückbank Platz, während Benjamin   
es sich auf dem Beifahrersitz bequem machte. Knallend flog die Tür ins Schloss   
und Lars ergriff das Lenkrad. Plötzlich stutzte er und machte ein äußerst   
dümmliches Gesicht. Benjamin erkannte das Problem und beugte sich zu Lars   
herüber. "Lass mich mal eben...", meinte er und entfernte mit wenigen   
Handgriffen die untere Blende vom Armaturenbrett. Mit dem geübtem Blick einer   
Person, die sich mit Elektronik auskennt, durchblickte er schnell das   
Kabelgewirr und riss kurzerhand die beiden für sie wichtigen Kabel heraus,   
woraufhin er sie probeweise aneinander hielt. Brummend sprang der Motor an.   
Triumphierend wickelte er seine Hand in seinen Pulloverärmel ein und verdrehte   
die beiden Kabelenden miteinander, so dass der Motor so schnell nicht wieder   
ausgehen konnte.   
"Wenn wir dich nicht hätten!", grinste Lars und ergriff das Lenkrad erneut. Doch   
schnell nahm sein Gesicht wieder einen verdutzten Ausdruck an. "Kannst du   
überhaupt fahren?", fragten Alexandra und Benjamin im Chor und trafen damit den   
Nagel genau auf dem Kopf.   
"Nun...nicht wirklich...aber das sieht man ja fast jeden Tag im Fernsehen, also   
sollte das kein Problem sein!", erwiderte Lars verlegen, worauf sich auf den   
Stirnen von den anderen Beiden etliche Schweißtropfen bildeten. "Hat jemand von   
euch denn schon seinen Führerschein?", fragte Lars feixend, woraufhin Alexandra   
und Benjamin beide den Kopf schüttelten.   
"Seht ihr!", streckte Lars ihnen die Zunge heraus. "Also, rechts ist Gas, links   
ist die Bremse und in der Mitte die Kupplung oder wie war das noch mal?", fragte   
er nachdenklich. "Ich glaube schon.", murmelte Alexandra.   
Lars blickte auf den Schaltknüppel und fand schließlich den kleinen Buchstaben   
R. "Warum musste dieser Idiot auch vorwärts einparken?", murrte er vor sich hin.   
"Ich glaube jetzt musst du die Kupplung treten und den Gang wechseln!", bemerkte   
Benjamin mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Und dann die Kupplung wieder loslassen!", rief   
Alexandra aufgeregt von hinten.   
Lars räusperte sich kurz nervös und klammerte sich mit der einen Hand krampfhaft   
am Lenkrad fest, während er mit der anderen den Schaltknüppel umfasste. Er trat   
die Kupplung und ruckte verkrampft am Schaltknüppel herum, bis er ihn auf den   
Rückwärtsgang eingestellt hatte.   
Danach ließ er das Kupplungspedal langsam wieder los. "Das scheint ja geklappt   
zu haben!", meinte Benjamin. Lars lachte und trat dann, euphorisch wie er war,   
das Gaspedal durch. Der Motor heulte auf und der Wagen schoss rückwärts aus der   
Parklücke heraus, begleitet von den Schreien seiner Insassen.   
Panisch trat Lars die Bremse durch, wodurch der Wagen zwar soweit abgebremst   
wurde, dass er nur leicht gegen ein parkendes Auto knallte, der Motor aber   
stotternd zum Stillstand kam..   
Verschwitzt saßen die Drei in dem Auto. "Sollten...Sollten wir nicht lieber zu   
Fuß gehen?", fragte Alexandra mit zitternder Stimme. "Nein...Nein, das dauert   
viel zu lange!", bestimmte Lars entschieden.   
"Ich glaube wenn du bremst musst du auch die Kupplung treten oder so, damit du   
den Motor nicht abwürgst.", dachte Benjamin laut nach. Daraufhin entfernte er   
die beiden Kabel voneinander und führte sie dann wieder zusammen.   
Das Brummen des Motors ertönte erneut. "Achja, und vielleicht solltest du das   
Gaspedal nicht unbedingt ganz durchtreten!", meinte Benjamin trocken. Lars   
ignorierte seinen Kommentar und schaltete dann, kurbelte am Lenkrad und fuhr   
langsam los.   
"Na bitte, es geht doch!", grinste er und fuhr mehr schlecht als recht auf die   
leere Straße, wo er das Gaspedal vorsichtig weiter durchdrückte, so dass der   
Wagen an Geschwindigkeit gewann. Über das laute und immer höher werdende Heulen   
des Motors hinweg schrie Benjamin Lars zu: "Schalten! Du musst schalten!"   
Lars nickte verlegen und tat wie ihm geheißen. Der Wagen machte einen kleinen   
Satz und gewann noch mehr an Geschwindigkeit. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Lars   
mehr oder weniger raus, wie er mit dem Wagen umzugehen hatte und gewann an Mut,   
so dass er noch schneller fuhr.   
"Wollten wir nicht zum Olympiastadion?", unterbrach Alexandra Lars Begeisterung.   
"Achso, ja, natürlich! Haltet mal nach Schildern Ausschau!", befahl er Benjamin   
und seiner Schwester. Nach einiger Zeit rief Benjamin: "Links! Nach links!"   
Im letzten Augenblick riss Lars das Lenkrad herum und vergaß zu Bremsen, so dass   
sie mit quietschenden Reifen durch die Kurve rasten und haarscharf auf der   
Straße blieben.   
"Ups...", entfuhr es Lars, während sich Benjamin ein wenig fahl im Gesicht   
tiefer in seinen Sitz drückte und Alexandra erleichtert darüber, dass ihnen   
nichts passiert war, die Augen schloss. 

In Kampfstellung drängten sich die drei Freunde dicht mit den Rücken aneinander   
und bildeten so gegen die Massen von Feinden, die sie mit verzweifelten Blicken   
umkreisten, einen eher spärlich wirkenden Verteidigungsring.   
Ein Gegner wagte sich ein wenig zu weit vor, so dass Ryoga aus dem Kreis seiner   
Freunde ausbrach und den Mann mit einem gezielten Tritt vor die Brust ohne große   
Mühen außer Gefecht setzte. Sofort danach sprang er wieder zurück und spürte   
erleichtert die Rücken von Ukyo und Ranma, ein Halt inmitten der Bedrohung.   
"Was ist hier überhaupt los?", stieß das einzige weibliche Wesen der drei   
zwischen den Zähnen hervor, ohne wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten, da sie   
wusste, dass es sich Ryoga und Ranma auch nicht erklären konnten.   
"Mich interessiert viel mehr, wo sich Akane schon wieder herumtreibt, während   
wir hier in der Klemme stecken!", grummelte Ranma. "Hoffentlich an einem   
sicheren Ort...", murmelte Ryoga.   
Sie hatten Akane verzweifelt in der ganzen Stadt gesucht, bis sie an einem   
riesigen Gebilde, dass Ähnlichkeit mit einem überdimensionalen Käfer hatte,   
angekommen waren. Aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grunde waren sie sich alle   
sicher, dass sich Akane irgendwo darin befand. Daher hatten sie sich, ohne auch   
nur mit der Wimper zu zucken, sofort in das Gebäude begeben, um ihre Freundin zu   
finden. Kaum hatten sie das ehemalige Stadion durch einen großen Haupteingang   
betreten, umfing sie eine düstere, unheimliche Atmosphäre. Unwillkürlich   
drängten sich Ryoga, Ukyo und Ranma enger aneinander und bewegten sich   
vorsichtig und nervös um sich blickend durch immer wieder abzweigende und enger   
werdende Gänge mit Wänden zusammengesetzt aus unzähligen verschiedenster   
Metallteile.   
Nach Stunden, wie es ihnen schien, weitete sich einer der Gänge in einen im   
Vergleich zu den Gängen riesig wirkenden Raum mit einer Kuppeldecke, in dem   
etliche Gänge zusammenzulaufen schienen. Erleichtert darüber, dass sie das   
Labyrinth wenigstens eine Weile hinter sich lassen konnten, atmeten sie auf.   
Kaum befanden sie sich in der Mitte des Raumes strömten durch etliche Öffnungen   
Menschen mit traurigen und verzweifelten Blicken herein, die sich anscheinend in   
der Gewalt einer Person befanden, die die totale Kontrolle über sie hatte und   
umstellten die drei Eindringlinge.   
Ranma vermutete aufgrund der kleinen metallenen Kreaturen am Hinterkopf der   
Männer und Frauen, dass die Menschen von irgendwo gesteuert wurden.   
Mit einem Fußfeger riss er eine Frau von den Beinen, die ohne einen Laut des   
Schmerzens zu Boden ging, gefolgt von einer Kombination von Schlägen, mit denen   
er einen jungen Mann niederstreckte. Ranma drängte sich wieder an die Rücken der   
anderen Beiden, als Ukyo mitleidig meinte: "Geht nicht zu hart mit ihnen um!"   
Ranma verzog den Mundwinkel und grunzte: "Und was schlägst du stattdessen vor?   
Sie auf einen Tee einladen?"   
Ukyo deutete auf eine junge Frau, fast noch ein Mädchen, dass sie mit großen,   
ängstlichen Augen fixierte. Tränen liefen ununterbrochen über ihre Wangen.   
"Siehst du denn nicht? Sie können nichts dafür!"   
Ryoga mischte sich in das Gespräch ein: "Ja, aber trotzdem scheinen sie was   
gegen uns zu haben! Außerdem werden sie verstehen, dass wir uns wehren!"   
"Da hat er Recht!", kam Ranma seinem Freund zur Hilfe. "Ja, aber...", verklang   
Ukyos Stimme. Ranma und Ryoga folgten ihrem Blick. Die Menschenmassen drängten   
zur Seite und machten so einen Gang frei für ein hübsches Mädchen, dass direkt   
auf Ranma, Ryoga und Ukyo zuging.   
Ranma schluckte schwer, er fühlte, dass hier ein stärkerer Gegner als die vielen   
unschuldigen Menschen auf sie zukam. Doch im nächsten Augenblick lachte er   
erleichtert. "Akane! Endlich haben wir dich gefunden!"   
Doch sein Lachen machte einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck Platz, als Akane auf   
keinerlei Weise reagierte. "Akane?" Wieder bekam Ranma keine Antwort. Akane   
hatte sie mittlerweile fast erreicht. Ranma kam ihr die letzten Schritte   
entgegen. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er besorgt. Als Erwiderung   
trat Akane ihm in den Bauch und verpasste ihm einige Faustschläge ins Gesicht.   
Geschockt sprang Ranma zurück und konnte so weiteren Attacken gerade noch   
ausweichen.   
"Hey, spinnst du?", rief er verwirrt. Ryoga rutschte wieder in Kampfstellung,   
denn er hatte gerade die kleine metallene Kreatur an ihrem Hinterkopf erblickt.   
Besorgt runzelte er die Stirn. "Ranma! Sie ist eine von denen geworden!" Auch   
Ukyo hatte es bereits gemerkt.   
"Was?", fragte Ranma verblüfft. "Sie ist eine von diesen...sie hat auch so ein   
Metallviech am Kopf!", rief Ryoga. Verwirrt starrte Ranma Akane an, die ihn mit   
großen, verzweifelten Augen anblickte und gleichzeitig ihren Körper in   
Kampfstellung brachte. Gleich darauf griff sie auch schon an. Mit ihr drängten   
sich auch die vielen anderen Mensch in dem Raum wie eine undurchdringliche Wand   
immer näher an Ranma, Ryoga und Ukyo heran.   
Ersterer blockte Akanes Angriffe mehr oder weniger locker ab, während Ryoga und   
Ukyo versuchten, die anderen auf sie einschlagenden Gegner von sich abzuhalten,   
was ihnen eher schlecht als recht gelang. Zwar waren sie den einzelnen   
Individuen klar überlegen, doch gegen so eine Masse kamen selbst sie nicht an.   
Verzweifelt drängten sich die drei Freunde so dicht es ging aneinander, während   
sich die Massen von Menschen von allen Seiten auf sie zu drückten.   
Lars umklammerte das Lenkrad vor lauter Nervosität so stark, dass seine Knöchel   
weiß anliefen. Auch Benjamin und Alexandra rutschten unruhig auf ihren Sitzen   
herum. Benjamin schluckte.   
"Hinter der Biegung muss es sein!"   
Als sie um die Kurve fuhren bot sich ihnen ein gewaltiger Anblick. Der Platz, an   
dem ehemals das Olympiastadion gestanden hatte, wurde nun vollkommen von einem   
riesigen und bedrohlich wirkenden Kuppelbau eingenommen. Der Wagen rollte aus,   
während seine Insassen wie gebannt auf das metallene Gebilde vor ihnen   
starrten.   
Lars räusperte sich. "Da muss ich wohl rein. Hoffentlich ist Shampoo da auch   
drin, sonst war alles umsonst."   
Alexandra beugte sich vor, um einen besseren Blick durch die Windschutzscheibe   
zu haben.   
"Ich...Ich komme mit." Lars drehte sich um und starrte sie überrascht an.   
"Nichts da! Du bleibst hier, das ist viel zu gefährlich!"   
Alexandra winkte ab. "Um so besser! Endlich passiert mal was Spannendes in   
meinem Leben!", grinste sie. Auch Benjamin sah sie besorgt an. "Sei froh, wenn   
du ein normales und ruhiges Leben führen kannst! Du solltest dich nicht unnötig   
der Gefahr aussetzen! Du bleibst hier!"   
Lars sah Benjamin erstaunt an. "Und wer hat gesagt, dass du mitkommst?" Benjamin   
starrte ihn verblüfft an.   
"Ich...dachte...hielt...das für selbstverständlich!", stotterte er verwirrt.   
"Wieso das? Du kennst Shampoo doch noch nicht einmal!", meinte Lars trocken.   
"Ja. Das stimmt, aber...ich...will dir doch nur helfen! Immerhin sind wir doch   
Freunde, oder? Ich meine, wir kennen uns zwar erst kurz, aber...", suchte   
Benjamin verzweifelt nach Worten. "Ja, sind wir!"   
"Siehst du!", rief Benjamin triumphierend. "Und unter Freunden hilft man sich   
doch gegenseitig, so viel man kann! Also ist es beschlossene Sache, ich komme   
mit!"   
Lars zuckte nachgebend mit den Schultern und murmelte: "Ok, ok. Du kannst   
mitkommen!" Alexandra ließ sich zurück auf ihren Sitz fallen und meinte: "Dann   
ist es ja beschlossene Sache! Fahr weiter!"   
Benjamin und Lars drehten sich gleichzeitig um und starrten Alexandra an, die   
die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt hatte. "Was guckt ihr denn so?" Unschuldig   
sah sie die Beiden an. "Wir sind doch Freunde, oder nicht?"   
Benjamin und Lars sahen sich an und seufzten. Eine verzwickte Situation, denn   
würden sie ihr nicht erlauben mitzukommen würden sie damit indirekt sagen, dass   
Alexandra nicht ihre Freundin war. Sie drehten sich wieder nach vorne um und   
Lars fuhr langsam wieder los. "Typisch Frau!", murmelte Benjamin leise. 

Lars hielt direkt vor einem großen Torbogen, der in das ehemalige Stadion   
hineinführte und anscheinend der Haupteingang war. Die drei stiegen aus. Laut,   
viel zu laut wie ihnen schien, klappten die Autotüren ins Schloss.   
"Nun denn...", hob Lars an und setzte sich in Bewegung.   
Benjamin und Alexandra schlossen schnell zu ihm auf, nebeneinander verschwanden   
sie in der dunklen Öffnung, die sie wie ein gewaltiges Maul verschluckte. Desto   
tiefer sie in das Gebäude vordrangen desto mehr schwand ihre Selbstsicherheit.   
Als sie an der ersten Weggabelung ankamen, waren sie alle drei nur noch reine   
Nervenbündel.   
"Links oder rechts?", flüsterte Benjamin fast unhörbar. Lars zuckte mit den   
Schultern. Alexandra meinte leise: "Wäre es nicht das Beste, wenn wir uns   
trennen?" Lars sah sie kurz an. "Mir wird verdammt unwohl bei dem Gedanken, aber   
ich glaube, das ist wirklich das Beste!" Er blickte von einem Gang zum anderen.   
"Gut, ihr geht zu weit links entlang, ich rechts!"   
"Aber...", begehrte Alexandra auf, doch Lars schnitt ihr das Wort ab. "Ich kann   
auf mich selber aufpassen! Und du", Lars drehte sich zu Benjamin um, "passt auf   
sie auf!" Benjamin nickte stumm. Widerwillig trennten sie sich.   
Lars ging schnell, aber immer bedacht, so wenig Lärm wie möglich zu machen,   
durch den Gang. Nach einigen Minuten schien es ihm so, als hätte er ein Geräusch   
gehört.   
Er blieb stehen und lauschte angestrengt. Kaum auszumachen vernahm er von   
irgendwoher Schritte. Leise schlich er weiter. Mit einem Mal ging der Gang   
abrupt in einen anderen über und Lars sah sich zwei Augenpaaren gegenüber.   
Zu Tode erschrocken sprang er zurück, doch seine Gegenüber reagierten zu seiner   
Verwunderung genauso. "Lars?", fragte Benjamin völlig verblüfft, während   
Alexandra sich ängstlich an ihn drängelte und über seine Schulter blickte. Mit   
großen Augen sahen sich die drei an und brachen nach kurzer Stille in polterndes   
Gelächter aus.   
Nach einer Weile wischte sich Lars einige Tränen aus den Augen und wurde   
urplötzlich wieder ernst. "Ruhe!", zischte er den anderen Beiden zu, die abrupt   
verstummten und ängstlich den Gang entlang starrten.   
"Mittlerweile weiß glaube ich wirklich jeder hier drin, dass wir hier sind.   
Verdammt, wieso konnte ich nur so unachtsam sein!", schimpfte er mit sich   
selbst. "Ab jetzt absolute Ruhe!", ordnete er an und schlich voran.   
Nachdem sie sich an unendlich vielen Abzweigungen entscheiden musste, welchen   
Weg sie gehen wollten und sie langsam die Verzweiflung überkam, erblickten sie   
am Ende des Ganges ein etwas helleres Licht.   
Hoffnungsvoll gingen sie darauf zu. Vorsichtig schoben sich Benjamin, Lars und   
Alexandra in eine riesige Halle, deren Decke so hoch lag, dass sie kaum   
auszumachen war. Völlig überwältigt, aber auch ein wenig erfreut darüber, dass   
sie die engen Gänge hinter sich hatten, sahen sie sich um.   
In der Halle befand sich so gut wie nichts, nur am anderen Ende konnten sie ein   
Podest mit irgendetwas darauf erkennen. Zögernd und nicht ohne ängstliche Blicke   
in alle Richtungen zu werfen durchquerten sie die Halle. In der Mitte des   
Podestes stand eine mannshohe viereckige Wand, genau wie die anderen Wände aus   
Metall bestehend. Noch während sie sich fragten, wozu sie gut sein sollte,   
geriet die Wand plötzlich in Bewegung.   
Entsetzt sprangen die drei zurück, als sie erkannten, dass es sich um eine Art   
Thron handelte, der verkehrt herum gestanden hatte und sich jetzt, bewegt durch   
unzählige Metallspinnen, umdrehte.   
Aufrecht und das Haupt stolz erhoben saß ein schönes Mädchen darauf, ganz anders   
als dessen Augen, die regelrecht um Hilfe flehten. An ihrem Hinterkopf thronte   
der Wächter und krallte sich spinnengleich daran fest.   
Lars keuchte aschfahl im Gesicht: "Shampoo!" Völlig überrumpelt wich er zurück.   
Benjamin und Alexandra zuckten bei dem Namen zusammen und bedachten das schöne   
Mädchen vor ihnen mit neugierigen Blicken.   
Die Kabel, die Shampoos eine Körperhälfte das letzte Mal, als Lars sie gesehen   
hatte, bedeckt hatten, waren verschwunden. Dafür war sie nackt, ihre Brüste und   
ihr Unterkörper sowie ihre Schultern waren jedoch von Metallpanzern bedeckt.   
Anmutig wie eine Elfe stand sie auf und erhob sich zu ihrer vollen Größe.   
Plötzlich bemerkte Lars, dass überall um sie herum Gestalten erschienen und sie   
umringten. Auch Benjamin und Alexandra registrierten die bedrohlich wirkenden   
Schatten und drückten sich unwillkürlich aneinander.   
Plötzlich sprang eine der Gestalten vor und attackierte Lars. Dieser konnte den   
auf seinen Unterkiefer gerichteten Schlag gerade noch mit dem Oberarm abblocken.   
Im gleichen Augenblick erkannte er, wen er vor sich hatte.   
"Verflucht, Ranma! Was soll das?", rief er wütend. Benjamin betrachtete Ranma   
eingehender, als dessen Name fiel. Ranma reagierte nicht sondern griff weiter   
an. Als er Lars mit einem entschuldigenden und verzweifelten Blick ansah,   
huschte Lars Blick zu seinem Hinterkopf und entdeckte die Metallspinne, die dort   
hing.   
Im letzten Augenblick konnte Lars seinen Kopf zur Seite werfen und so einem   
Schlag, der eine ganze Wand zerbröselt hätte, ausweichen. Dafür übersah er den   
Tritt nach seinen Beinen und stürzte hintenüber. Doch er rollte seinen Fall ab   
und konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig schützen seinen Arm hochreißen.   
Lars trat nach Ranmas Beinen und sprang so schnell es ging auf. Mit einem   
besorgten und entsetzten Blick erkannte er Akane, Ryoga und Ukyo, die sich   
hinter Ranma bedrohlich nach vorne schoben. "Lauft!", brüllte Lars mit einem Mal   
in einer Lautstärke, die alle Anwesenden beinahe von den Beinen riss.   
Die Köpfe von Ryoga, Ukyo, Akane und Ranma fuhren gleichzeitig zu Benjamin und   
Alexandra herum, die das Geschehen ein wenig abseits verfolgt hatten. "Komm!",   
rief Benjamin mit einem letzten Blick auf die bedrohlich dastehenden Gestalten   
und riss Alexandra mit sich.   
Panisch sprinteten sie durch die Halle zurück zu dem Gang aus dem sie sie   
betreten hatten. Erschrocken schlugen sie einen Haken, als jemand aus einer   
dunklen Nische nach ihnen griff. Irgendetwas sauste an ihnen vorbei und schlug   
hinter ihnen in die Wand ein. Ohne auch nur einen Blick darauf zu verschwenden,   
was das gewesen waren, hasteten sie weiter, nur ein Ziel vor Augen.   
Immer wieder zischten kleine, metallene Pfeile haarscharf an ihnen vorbei und   
bohrten sich mit einem eigenartigen Geräusch tief in die Wände hinein. Eine   
ganze Reihe von Menschen luden ihre Armbrüste nach, als wären sie Maschinen.   
Lars wurde von seinen Freunden umringt. Er wich einem Tritt von Akane aus und   
zog in einer Bewegung eine Ninjaboule hervor und schleuderte den Bumerang über   
die Köpfe seiner ungewollten Gegner hinweg. Mit einem unschönen Geräusch   
donnerte der Bumerang die Reihe von Armbrustschützen entlang und erwischte einen   
nach dem anderen am Kopf.   
Lars duckte sich unter einem Tritt von Ukyo hinweg und drückte sich dann mit   
aller Kraft ab. Während er sich mitten in einem Salto befand, fing er den   
Bumerang wieder auf, zog die andere Ninjaboule hervor und hielt im nächsten   
Moment zwei Schwerter in der Hand. Er ließ sich fallen und dabei seine Schwerter   
auf Ukyo heruntersausen. Klirrend knallten die Klingen auf Ukyos Riesenspachtel,   
den sie im letzten Augenblick herausgerissen hatte.   
Lars warf sich zur Seite. Keinen Augenblick zu spät, denn Ranma flog dicht an   
ihm vorbei und flog mit dem Bein voran auf Ukyo zu, die gerade noch reagieren   
konnte und sich duckte, so dass Ranma direkt hinter ihr landete. Sofort   
richteten sich beide wieder auf und kämpften weiter.   
Lars wirbelte wie ein Tornado in dem engen Kreis, den seine Freunde um ihn   
zogen, herum und wehrte einen Schlag nach dem anderen ab, wobei ihn die eine   
oder andere Attacke schon einmal erwischte.   
In einem unachtsamen Moment trat ihm Ukyo die eine Ninjaboule aus der Hand.   
Unerbittlich sauste Ukyos Faust durch die entstandene Lücke in der Abwehr, doch   
Lars reagierte fast automatisch und fuhr die vier Klingen aus dem Ninjaido aus   
dem Handrücken. Donnernd krachte Ukyos Faust auf die Klingen. Lars spürte die   
Erschütterung bis ins Knochenmark, doch er hatte den Schlag erfolgreich   
abgeblockt.   
Langsam wurde die Situation für ihn brenzlig, lange konnte er sich nicht mehr   
halten. Und das wusste er. Er sprang hoch und ließ in der Hoffnung, dass es   
irgendwo Halt fand, ein Seil aus dem Ninjaido Richtung Decke zischen. Er hatte   
Glück.   
Lars schwang sich über die Köpfe seiner Freunde hinweg, die sich sofort   
umdrehten und ihm folgten. Er schickte das Seil aus dem anderen Ninjaido   
ebenfalls auf seinen Weg nach oben und hatte wieder Glück. So schwang er sich   
durch die Halle hindurch, dicht gefolgt von Ranma, Ryoga, Akane und Ukyo, die   
hinter ihm her rannten.   
Ein Zischen, begleitet von einem Windstoß, der knapp über seinen Kopf   
hinwegfegte ließ Lars Kopf herumfahren. Mit der gerade freien Hand warf er   
erneut einen Bumerang, während er durch die Halle schwang. Er sah nicht nach   
unten, doch als er ein dumpfes Poltern vernahm, wusste er, dass er getroffen   
hatte.   
Mittlerweile war er auf der anderen Seite der Halle angelangt. Lars sprang weich   
zu Boden und fing noch schnell den Bumerang auf, der zurückkam und sprintete   
dann in den Gang hinein, durch den auch Benjamin und Alexandra verschwunden   
waren.   
Das Keuchen seiner Freunde, die ihm zur Zeit jedoch ungewollt feindlich gesinnt   
waren, hing ihm im Nacken, so dass er rannte, so schnell er nur konnte. Nach   
einer Weile riskierte er einen hastigen Blick nach hinten. Ukyo und Akane waren   
ein wenig zurückgefallen, doch Ranma und Ryoga hatten genau wie Lars eine gute   
Kondition und konnten mit ihm mithalten.   
Ohne an den Abzweigungen zu überlegen stürmte Lars jeweils in den erstbesten   
Gang hinein. Wie ein Wunder erschien plötzlich der rettende Ausgang vor ihm.   
Doch es warteten bereits einige Armbrustschützen auf ihn, die nicht zögerten und   
sofort schossen, als sie ihn erblickten.   
Lars warf sich nach vorne und schlug einen Flickflack, wobei zwei Pfeile   
haarscharf zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch flogen. Über Kopf sah er, wie Ranma   
mitten im vollen Lauf in der Brust von einem der metallenen Pfeile erwischt   
wurde und nach hinten zurückfetzte. Im nächsten Augenblick stand Lars schon   
wieder aufrecht und hatte soviel Schwung, dass er beinahe gestürzt wäre. Doch   
sein Stolpern hatte auch seine Vorteile, einige weitere Pfeile verfehlten ihn um   
Haaresbreiten.   
Während er weiterstürmte, hörte er noch, wie Ranma hinter ihm zu Boden ging. Im   
nächsten Moment befand sich Lars Bumerang schon wieder auf dem Weg und mähte   
zwei Schützen um. Lars stürzte direkt auf die anderen zu. Kurz vor ihnen sprang   
er hoch, fing den Bumerang auf, der einen weiten Bogen geflogen war, und   
benutzte ihn als Schlagstock.   
Sekundenbruchteile später raste er ins Freie, während hinter ihm zwei weitere   
Armbrustschützen stöhnend zu Boden gingen. Mit quietschenden Reifen kam ein   
Pickup um die Ecke gerast und steuerte so, dass er Lars Weg schneiden würde.   
Lars erblickte den Wagen und rannte weiter, wobei er schnell die Ninjaboules in   
ihre Haltungen steckte. Doch in dem Augenblick, in dem er absprang, um auf die   
Ladefläche des Autos zu kommen, durchschoss ein gewaltiger stechender Schmerz   
durch seinen Fuß. Lars taumelte, so dass es ihm gerade noch gelang, sich mit   
beiden Händen hinten am Pickup festzuhalten, der mit qualmenden Reifen Vollgas   
gab und Lars hinter sich herschleifte.   
Mit letzter Kraft hielt er sich am Wagen fest und hielt seinen Körper gerade,   
damit nur seine Schuhe und nicht auch seine Beine über den Asphalt rutschten.   
Lars zuckte erschrocken zurück, als sich ein Pfeil direkt neben seinem Kopf mit   
einem Knallen in das Metall des Autos bohrte, so dass er mit einer Hand losließ   
und herum schwang.   
Plötzlich wurde er mit dem Rücken Richtung Boden über denselbigen geschliffen.   
Krampfhaft krallte er sich mit der Hand fest. Lars schaffte es sogar noch, sich   
auch mit der anderen Hand wieder festzuhalten. Zu seiner Erleichterung erkannte   
er, dass sie wenigstens keiner mehr verfolgte. Plötzlich bremste der Wagen mit   
einem Ruck und gab gleich wieder Gas, so dass der völlig verblüffte Lars hoch   
geschleudert wurde.   
Doch da er sich weiterhin mit aller Kraft festhielt, landete er auf den Knien,   
mit dem Blick weiter nach hinten, auf der Ladefläche. Lars atmete gerade   
erleichtert auf, als hinter dem Pickup aus einer Seitenstraße eine Metallspinne,   
die mindestens so groß wie der Wagen selbst war, herausgeschossen kam und die   
Verfolgung aufnahm.   
Lars rutschte entsetzt bis zu dem kleinen Fenster des Führerhäuschens und schlug   
wie wild dagegen. Alexandra presste ihr Gesicht gegen die Scheibe und schrie   
erschrocken auf, als sie ihren Jäger erblickte. Benjamin warf einen Blick in den   
Rückspiegel und drückte das Gaspedal voll durch. Der Pickup machte einen Satz   
nach vorne, doch die Metallspinne konnte das Tempo mithalten und holte sogar   
langsam aber sicher auf.   
Benjamins Blick zuckte immer wieder zum Rückspiegel zurück, und mit jedem Blick   
hinein vergrößerte sich seine Panik. "Fahr schneller verdammt!", rief er und   
schlug auf das Lenkrad.   
Die metallene Spinne pflügte hinter ihnen her wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen.   
Sie riss alles mit, was sich in ihrem Weg befand. Krachend wurde eine   
Straßenlaterne als wäre sie nur ein Streichholz aus dem Boden gerissen und durch   
die Luft geschleudert, bis die Schwerkraft sie wieder auf den Boden der   
Tatsachen zurückholte. Sie verfehlte das Auto nur um Haaresbreite.   
Doch die nächste Laterne folgte sofort. Sie hüpfte neben dem Wagen her bis sie   
gegen eine weitere Straßenlaterne prallte und von ihrer Flugbahn abgebracht   
wurde. Sie wirbelte haarscharf hinter dem Auto durch die Luft und verschwand   
durch ein großes Schaufenster in einem Geschäft, verabschiedet durch ein wahres   
Glassplitterinferno.   
Unzählige scharfe Glasstücke prasselten auf den Pickup nieder, so dass Lars   
schützend die Arme über dem Kopf verschränken musste. Für Lars völlig unerwartet   
riss Benjamin den Wagen um eine scharfe Kurve, so dass Lars, der sich nicht mehr   
festgehalten hatte, hilflos wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen auf der Ladefläche   
herumrutschte. Die vielen Glasscherben bohrten sich schmerzhaft in Lars Rücken.   
Er schrie vor Schmerz auf.   
Alexandras Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Sie hatte das Ganze durch die   
Rückscheibe mit angesehen.   
"Fahr keine Kurven mehr!", schrie sie Benjamin ins Ohr, der sich wiederum so   
sehr erschreckte, dass er aus einem Reflex heraus das Lenkrad nach rechts   
herumriss.   
Das Auto fuhr zwischen einer Straßenlaterne und einem Stromkasten auf den   
Fußweg, doch Benjamin fing sich sofort wieder und steuerte wieder nach links.   
Alexandra schrie laut auf, als sie an den Geschäften entlangschrammten und die   
Schaufenster reihenweise in die Brüche gingen. Es regnete Scherben.   
So viele Glasstücke prasselten auf die Windschutzscheibe nieder, dass Benjamin   
kaum noch etwas sah. Doch er konnte nicht einfach so wieder auf die Straße   
zurückfahren, solange er die Straßenlaternen nicht sehen konnte. Plötzlich   
zerplatzte auch das Fenster auf der Beifahrerseite.   
Lars, der mittlerweile beinahe in Glasstücken badete krallte sich mit einer Hand   
an der Ladeflächenabgrenzung fest, während er sich mit der anderen das Gesicht   
bedeckte. Die Glasscherben fetzten durch die Luft wie ein Meer aus spitzen   
Pfeilen und prasselten auf den Pickup und die Straße nieder.   
"Verdammt noch mal! Ich sehe nichts!", rief Benjamin gegen das Kreischen,   
Splittern und Klirren an. Alexandra wischte derweil alle Scherben von ihrem   
Schoss, damit sie sich nicht verletzte.   
Plötzlich fuhren sie auf eine Rampe hinauf und noch bevor einer wirklich   
begriff, was los war, segelte das Auto schon zwei Meter über dem Boden durch die   
Luft. Lars konnte sich nicht mehr halten und fühlte voll Entsetzen und wie in   
Zeitlupe, dass er mit einem Mal über der Ladefläche durch die Luft segelte. Er   
griff verzweifelt mit beiden Händen nach einer horizontalen Stange, die in sein   
Blickfeld kam.   
Als würde er am Reck turnen schwang er sich zweimal um die Stange herum und saß   
im nächsten Augenblick mitten auf dem Rücken der Metallspinne, ohne recht zu   
begreifen, was überhaupt geschehen war. Instinktiv krallte er sich an einer   
Erhebung fest.   
Benjamin saß hinter dem Steuer und fühlte sich, als wären alle Gesetze der   
Schwerkraft von einem auf den nächsten Moment aufgehoben worden. Er schwebte ein   
wenig über dem Sitz und überall um ihn herum flogen Glasscherben durch die Luft.   
Mit geweiteten Augen sah er den Boden durch die Windschutzscheibe langsam wieder   
auf sich zukommen. Er klammerte sich am Lenkrad fest und noch bevor er sich auf   
den Aufprall vorbereiten konnte, landete das Auto krachend wieder auf festem   
Boden. Die Reifen drehten kurz durch, griffen aber fast sofort wieder, so dass   
der Pickup kurz schlingerte und dann weiterraste.   
Fassungslos und völlig unbewusst steuerte Benjamin den Wagen an einer Laterne   
vorbei wieder auf die Straße. Er warf kurz einen Blick zu Alexandra hinüber, die   
total paralysiert schien. Doch es ging ihr anscheinend gut, das reichte.   
Er sah für einen Moment in den Rückspiegel und blickte dann wieder auf die   
Straße. Danach runzelte er verwirrt die Stirn und wollte gerade erneut einen   
Blick nach hinten werfen, um sich zu überzeugen, dass er Gespenster gesehen   
hatte, als Alexandra neben ihm anfing zu schreien.   
Benjamin meinte aus ihren Worten irgendetwas mit "Lars" und "weg" verstanden zu   
haben. Also hatte er doch nicht den Verstand verloren. "Alexandra!", rief er, um   
sie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Nach einigem Zurufen reagierte sie, so dass   
Benjamin sie aufklären konnte.   
"Lars hängt auf dem Rücken von diesem Viech! Das sind vielleicht nicht unbedingt   
die besten Nachrichten, aber wenn wir Glück haben, gelingt es ihm, das Teil   
auszuschalten!" Alexandra starrte ihn an.   
"Und wenn nicht?" Benjamin antwortete nicht sondern starrte scheinbar   
konzentriert auf die Straße vor sich. 

Lars presste sich an den Rücken der Metallspinne, während ihm der Wind   
ungebremst ins Gesicht wehte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und sah erleichtert,   
dass der Pickup weiterfuhr, ein gutes Zeichen, dass seine Insassen noch lebten.   
Jedenfalls der Fahrer.   
Dann konzentrierte er sich nur noch darauf, eine Schwachstelle der Maschine, auf   
der er gerade einen gewagten Ritt hinlegte, ausfindig zu machen. Vorsichtig und   
Zentimeter für Zentimeter arbeitete er sich zum Vorderteil der Spinne vor. Lars   
vermutete, dass sich im Kopf der Metallspinne, wenn man es denn so nennen   
konnte, die wichtigste Elektronik, zumindest aber die Wahrnehmungssysteme   
befanden. Leider war es alles andere als leicht, dorthin zu kommen, da der   
Panzer rund war und zum Kopf hin abschüssig war. Doch Lars schaffte es, daran   
hinunterzurutschen. Er lag jetzt direkt hinter dem Vorderteil, die Beine hinter   
ihm wesentlich höher als sein eigener Kopf.   
Während er sich mit der einen Hand festhielt, tastete er mit der anderen nach   
seiner Ninjaboule. Schließlich schaffte er es, sie aus der Halterung zu ziehen   
und die Klinge auszufahren. Zwischen dem Kopf und dem Rumpf der Metallspinne   
befand sich ein dünner, unscheinbarer Spalt, den Lars auch nur entdeckt hatte,   
weil er mit der Hand darüber gefahren war und die Unebenheit gespürt hatte.   
Er hob die Klinge hoch in die Luft und stieß sie dann mit aller Kraft in eben   
diesen Spalt. Blitze zuckten im Inneren der Spinne, doch Lars zog die lange   
Klinge mühsam wieder heraus und schlug sie mit voller Wucht erneut tief hinein.   
Die Metallspinne wurde langsamer und blieb plötzlich stehen. Doch bevor Lars   
auch nur irgendwie reagieren konnte, sprang sie wieder los und sprang   
unkontrolliert durch die Gegend, immer wieder bockend. Lars verlor seine   
Ninjaboule und nutzte die freie Hand, um sich mit verzweifelter Kraft   
festzuklammern. Sein Körper wurde durch die Luft geschleudert, doch da er sich   
festhielt, knallte er immer wieder auf den Panzer der Spinne zurück.   
Benjamin und Alexandra sahen völlig gebannt und verzweifelt zu, wie Lars um sein   
Leben kämpfte. Sie hatten mitbekommen was vor sich ging und angehalten. Mit   
einem Mal richtete sich die Metallspanne fast vollständig auf, so dass Lars frei   
in der Luft hing, nur durch seine Hände vor dem Sturz in die Tiefe gesichert.   
Doch die fingen langsam aber sicher an, abzurutschen. Aber bevor er fallen   
konnte, fiel die Spinne. Und zwar wieder in die Waagerechte. Mit einem Aufprall,   
der die ganze Stadt erbeben zu lassen schien, hauchte sie ihr letztes Leben aus,   
ihre Beine knickten oder brachen ab. Lars knallte hart auf das Maschinenwrack   
und wurde durch den Schlag bewusstlos.   
Benjamin und Alexandra rannten unbeachtet jeglicher Vorsicht sofort zu ihm und   
trugen ihn vorsichtig in ein Café, dass wie alle anderen Gebäude auch total   
verlassen war. Gerade als Alexandra den Kaffee fertig gekocht hatte, kam Lars   
wieder zu Bewusstsein.   
Indem er sich langsam aufsetzte, wurde Benjamin auf ihn aufmerksam, der eine   
Schnittwunde an seinem Arm begutachtete. Er blickte nur kurz auf und führte   
seine Untersuchung dann fort.   
"Na, wie geht's dir?", fragte er. "Ganz toll. Bis auf das mein ganzer Körper   
schmerzt, als wenn ich statt in schönen warmen Wasser zur Abwechslung mal in   
Messern gebadet hätte!", erwiderte Lars trocken. Benjamin grinste und entnahm   
einem Verbandskasten neben ihm ein Pflaster, dass er über seine Wunde klebte.   
Dann kam er zu Lars und meinte: "Trotzdem bin ich neidisch auf dich." Lars sah   
ihn verwundert an. "Wieso das denn?"   
Benjamin lachte. "Weil du gerade einen Metallspinnenrodeoweltrekord aufgestellt   
hast!" Lars fiel in sein Gelächter ein. Alexandra kam kopfschüttelnd und mit   
einer Tasse Kaffee in jeder Hand zu den beiden Jungen.   
"Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie ihr das könnt!" Benjamin und Lars fragten wie   
aus einem Munde: "Was könnt?"   
Alexandra stellte die Kaffeetassen vor den Beiden auf den Tisch. "So fröhlich   
sein und herumscherzen als wäre nichts gewesen!"   
"Der Humor ist die Höflichkeit der Verzweiflung." Alexandra und Benjamin sahen   
Lars verwundert an. "Ach, das habe ich mal in der Schule gehört, aber fragt mich   
bloß nicht, von wem das stammt!"   
Stille senkte sich über den Raum und eine Weile hing jeder seinen Gedanken nach.   
Alexandra unterbrach die Ruhe, indem sie aufstand und sich ebenfalls einen   
Kaffee zubereitet. Währenddessen half Benjamin Lars seine Wunden mithilfe des   
Verbandskastens, den sie unter der Theke gefunden hatten, zu verarzten.   
Ein ums andere Mal verzog Lars das Gesicht vor Schmerzen, doch nach einer Weile   
war alles vorbei.   
Benjamin schloss den Verbandskasten. "Und was machen wir jetzt?" Alexandra   
setzte sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee zu ihnen.   
"Sie sind noch nicht verloren." Alexandra sprach leise. "Glaube ich. Ihre   
Augen...man hat gesehen, dass sie über das, was sie tun, keine Kontrolle haben.   
Das bedeutet doch, dass man sie irgendwie da rausholen kann!"   
Lars nickte traurig. "Das hoffe ich."   
"Vielleicht", meldete sich Benjamin zu Wort, "muss man einfach diese komischen   
Spinnen oder was das auch immer für Viecher sind von ihren Köpfen entfernen!"   
"Das wird aber nicht gerade leicht!", meinte Alexandra. "Wer hat gesagt, dass   
das hier leicht wird?", fragte Lars ernst. "Aber du hast Recht. Mhh...es muss   
doch eine andere Möglichkeit geben!" Benjamin schluckte.   
"Vielleicht..." Lars zog eine Augenbraue hoch und hakte nach. "Vielleicht?"   
"Vielleicht muss man nur ihren...sozusagen Vorgesetzten ausschalten. Und es sah   
ziemlich so aus als wäre das diese..." Seine Stimme erstarb. "Shampoo.",   
vervollständigte Alexandra flüsternd Benjamins Satz.   
Beide schielten unauffällig zu Lars. "Und ich dachte, es geht um ein   
Duschshampoo, als ich ihren Namen zum ersten Mal gehört habe!", lachte Alexandra   
schnell, um Lars auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Doch der Versuch misslang. "Ja.   
Sie schien auf jeden Fall ihr Anführer zu sein...Aber vielleicht reicht es ja,   
wenn man sie aus der Gewalt des Feindes löst.", meinte Lars.   
Alexandra meinte aufgeregt: "Da könnte was dran sein! Sie hatte doch auch so ein   
Spinnenviech am Kopf! Was, wenn man das einfach entfernt?"   
"Das sah aber ein bisschen anders aus als die Anderen. Trotzdem könnte es   
klappen!"   
Lars seufzte. "Immer dieses spekulieren! Und was, wenn sie dadurch stirbt?"   
Alexandra und Benjamin sahen sich bedrückt an. "Ich bin müde, ich leg mich   
schlafen.", meinte Lars und machte es sich in einer Ecke des Raumes auf den   
Fliesen mehr oder weniger bequem. Nach einer Weile war ein leises Schnarchen aus   
seiner Richtung zu vernehmen.   
"Das muss ganz schön schlimm für ihn sein." Benjamin starrte durch die großen   
Fenster des Cafés nach draußen auf die Straße. Alexandra nickte. "Ja, da hast du   
wohl Recht!" Eine Weile sagte keiner von Beiden etwas. Schließlich seufzte   
Alexandra leise auf und meinte: "Lass uns auch schlafen gehen, morgen wird   
bestimmt ein anstrengender Tag."   
Sie und Benjamin legten sich neben Lars und waren trotz des harten Bodens ebenso   
schnell eingeschlafen. Beide ahnten nicht, wie recht Alexandra mit ihrer letzten   
Bemerkung haben sollte. 

Alexandra schlug langsam die Augen auf und reckte sich gähnend. Doch mitten in   
der Bewegung erstarrte sie zu einer Eissäule. In diesem Augenblick wachte auch   
Lars auf. Gähnend meinte er mit einen Blick auf Alexandra: "Was machst du denn   
da? Yogaübungen oder was?"   
Doch dann bemerkte auch er, was Alexandra so verwirrt hatte. "Was..." Verwundert   
richtete er sich auf und musterte die Umgebung. Ein kleiner Vogel flatterte   
zwitschernd vorbei und setzte sich auf einen Ast direkt über ihnen. "Wo sind   
wir?", fragte Benjamin mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, der mittlerweile auch wach   
geworden war.   
"Mhh...wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen..." Lars stand auf und   
ging ein wenig umher, während Alexandra und Benjamin ihn gespannt anstarrten.   
"...in einem Wald!" Synchron wie zwei Turmspringer fielen die Beiden wieder um.   
Lars lachte laut. "Das war doch nur ein Scherz! Ich habe so das Gefühl, dass wir   
in Ranmas Welt sind. Aber eigentlich kann das gar nicht sein, es war doch noch   
gar nicht der siebte Tag! Oder?"   
Argwöhnisch sah Benjamin Lars an. Ihm fiel wieder ein, dass der Name Ranma schon   
einmal gefallen war. "Ranmas Welt? Wie jetzt, Ranmas Welt? Was ist hier los?"   
"Das erzähle ich euch später! Kommt mit!" Er ging ein paar Schritte, verzog aber   
vor Schmerz das Gesicht. "Diese blöden Schnittwunden..." Doch dann erhellte sich   
sein Gesicht, aber im nächsten Augenblick verdunkelte es sich schon wieder.   
"Ich verdammter Idiot! Wieso habe ich daran nicht früher gedacht? Dann hätte ich   
sie vielleicht auch besiegen können!", schimpfte er mit sich selber, während   
Alexandra und Benjamin kein Wort von dem verstanden, was er sagte.   
Als Lars aber anfing, alle Pflaster von seinen Wunden herunterzureißen, sprangen   
sie erschrocken auf. "Keine Angst, es ist alles in Ordnung!", versuchte er die   
Beiden zu beruhigen. Lars hielt die Hand über eine der Wunden und schloss die   
Augen. Als seine Hand langsam anfing, immer heller und stärker zu leuchten,   
traten Benjamin und Alexandra verdutzt einen Schritt zurück. Die weißen Strahlen   
fielen auf die Haut und nach einer kurzen Zeit war die Wunde verschwunden.   
"Was...was ist das?", fragte Alexandra und kam vorsichtig näher, während Lars   
die nächste Wunde behandelt. "Das ist eine himmlische Kraft, die mir ein Engel   
gegeben hat!" Benjamin und Alexandra starrten Lars an, als hätte er soeben   
bekannt gegeben, dass er der Kaiser von China ist.   
"Ich weiß es klingt verrückt, es ist aber die Wahrheit!" Lars seufzte. "Sollte   
ich irgendwann in meinem Leben noch mal Zeit haben, erzähle ich euch die ganze   
Geschichte. Durch meine Schuld seid ihr ja mittlerweile auch mittendrin!"   
"Wo mittendrin?", fragte Benjamin scharf.   
Lars seufzte erneut und heilte seine letzte Wunde. Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal   
seltsam matt. Anscheinend konnte man die himmlische Kraft nicht ohne Limit   
benutzen. Er ließ sich wieder in das Gras plumpsen. Lars schloss die Augen und   
fing ohne zu zögern an, die gesamte Geschichte mit all ihren Einzelheiten zu   
erzählen.   
Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihm vorkam, war er fertig. Er öffnete die Augen und   
bemerkte jetzt erst, dass Alexandra und Benjamin regelrecht an seinen Lippen   
hingen, wobei Benjamin äußerst ungläubig aus der Wäsche schaute. Er schien Ranma   
½ im Gegensatz zu Alexandra zu kennen. Lars räusperte sich.   
Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein. Entsetzt sprang er auf. "Verdammt! Wie sollen wir   
hier jetzt wieder rechtzeitig wegkommen, um Shampoo zu retten?" Ratlos sahen   
sich die drei an.   
"Vielleicht sollten wir uns erstmal um etwas Nahrhaftes kümmern.", schlug   
Benjamin vor, der sich den knurrenden Magen hielt. "Du hast Recht.", erwiderte   
Lars. "Kommt mit! Wenn ich mich nicht irre, sind wir hier ganz in der Nähe von   
Nerima."   
Benjamin zog eine Augenbraue hoch, folgte dann aber Lars und Alexandra.   
Eigentlich brannten ihm und Alexandra noch tausende von Fragen auf den Lippen.   
Nach einem kurzen Marsch durch den Wald erreichten sie Nerima. "Ah, Nerima! Gut,   
also sind wir in Ranmas Welt!" Benjamin, der das Ganze immer noch nicht recht   
glauben konnte, murmelte: "Nerima?"   
Völlig in Gedanken versunken folgte er Lars, der nach einer Weile durch ein Tor   
trat und auf ein Haus zuging, dass im klassischen japanischen Stil gebaut war.   
Lars klopfte an die Tür und wartete. Nach kurzer Zeit öffnete sich dieselbe und   
Kasumi stand vor ihnen.   
"Oh, hallo Lars! Schön dich zu sehen, es ist ja mittlerweile schon wieder eine   
Weile her, dass wir uns zuletzt gesehen haben!", begrüßte sie sie freundlich.   
"Hallo Kasumi! Das ist meine Schwester Alexandra und das ist Benjamin, ein   
Freund!"   
Letzterer starrte Kasumi argwöhnisch an. Doch innerlich musste er zugeben, dass   
sie der Kasumi aus dem Manga wirklich sehr ähnlich sah. "Gut, zugegeben, sie   
sieht genauso aus wie die Mangafigur! Aber das muss ja nichts heißen...", dachte   
Benjamin verwirrt.   
"Kommt doch herein! Wollt ihr etwas essen? Ihr habt doch sicher Hunger!" Kasumi   
trat zur Seite, damit die Gäste das Haus betreten konnten. Lars hatte kaum   
genickt, da verschwand Kasumi schon in der Küche. Also begaben sich Lars,   
Benjamin und Alexandra in das Wohnzimmer, in dem Soun und Genma gerade Go   
spielten.   
Soun sah vom Spielbrett auf um die Gäste zu begrüßen, was Genma sofort   
ausnutzte. Blitzschnell verschob er einige Steine, wodurch es für ihn schon um   
einiges rosiger aussah.   
"Hallo Lars! Wo warst du denn so lange? Und was sind das für Leute?", deutete er   
auf Benjamin und Alexandra. Genma spitzte die Ohren und drehte sich um. Sofort   
verschob Soun ebenfalls unauffällig einige Steine. Benjamin starrte die Beiden   
mit großen Augen an. "Soun? G-Genma?"   
Beide starrten ihn an und fragten im Akkord: "Ja?"   
"Tendo und Saotome?", fragte Benjamin ungläubig, während Alexandra, die Ranma ½   
nicht kannte, verwirrt daneben stand. "Ja?", fragten Beide wieder im Chor.   
"Nun Junge, wenn du nichts zu sagen hast, dann rufe uns bitte auch gar nicht   
erst!", meinte Genma und wandte sich wieder dem Spielfeld zu. Soun nickte und   
tat es ihm gleich, nur um kurz darauf zu rufen:   
"Kasumi! Wann gibt es denn Mittag?"   
Benjamins Stimme war kaum noch ein Krächzen. "Kasumi?" Die kam gerade mit einem   
Tablett herein und deckte den Tisch. "Setzt euch doch schon mal!", forderte sie   
die drei Gäste freundlich auf. Sie taten wie ihnen geheißen, Benjamin bleich wie   
ein Bettlaken.   
Soun und Genma setzten sich zu ihnen und nach kurzer Zeit kam auch Nabiki die   
Treppe herunter. "Ah, wie es scheint haben wir Gäste!", meinte sie freundlich.   
"Wenn ihr hier bleiben wollt müsst ihr Miete zahlen, und zwar kommt der Preis   
auf die Größe des Zimmers..." Lars winkte ab, während Benjamin mit offenem Mund   
dasaß.   
"Nein, nein! Wir sind nur hier, um euch etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen, danach   
verschwinden wir auch schon wieder!" Nabiki starrte Benjamin an und runzelte die   
Stirn.   
"Sag mal bist du ein bisschen beschränkt oder wartest du darauf dass dich jemand   
füttert?" Benjamin starrte sie verblüfft an und schloss nach einer Ewigkeit den   
Mund. Zuletzt betrat Doktor Tofu den Raum, begrüßte die Gäste freundlich und   
nahm ebenfalls am Tisch Platz.   
"Aber...das kann doch nicht...das ist doch unmöglich!", schnappte Benjamin nach   
Luft. "Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte Doktor Tofu besorgt.   
"Doch, ihm geht es gut! Benni ist glaube ich nur ein wenig, wie soll ich   
sagen...überrumpelt.", grinste Lars. "Ich meine, wer wäre das nicht angesichts   
solch schöner Mädchen?" Er zwinkerte zu Nabiki hinüber, deren kalte Fassade für   
einen ganz kurzen Augenblick zerbröckelte, während Soun mit einem strahlenden   
Lächeln über die Schönheit seiner Töchter palaverte. Ihre Augen flackerten kurz   
auf, doch im nächsten Moment hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle.   
Dankend nahm sie eine Schüssel mit Ramen von Kasumi an und fragte Lars, um von   
sich abzulenken: "Und, was führt dich hierher?"   
Lars stellte Benjamin und Alexandra erneut vor. Dann erzählte er, was mit Akane,   
Ukyo, Ryoga, Ranma und nicht zuletzt Shampoo geschehen war.   
Als er seinen Bericht beendet hatte, brach Soun in Tränen aus, während Genma ein   
ernstes Gesicht machte. "Meine arme Tochter!" Genma wandte sich an Soun und   
überlegte laut: "Was meinst du, können sie trotzdem heiraten und das Dojo   
übernehmen?"   
Sofort versiegten die Sturzbäche von Tränen. Soun machte ein Gesicht, als würde   
er angestrengt nachdenken. Nach einer Ewigkeit meinte er: "Das könnte klappen,   
wenn wir..."   
Lars hörte nicht weiter zu sondern widmete sich den Ramen. Auch Alexandra und   
Benjamin, der immer noch ein wenig bleich um die Nase wirkte und ständig zu   
Nabiki herüberschielte, verschlangen ihre Nudeln im Nu. Nachdem Kasumi ihnen die   
Schüsseln mehrere Male nachgefüllt hatte, waren sie schließlich alle satt.   
Lars seufzte laut und meinte mehr zu sich selbst als zu den Anderen: "Wie kommen   
wir jetzt bloß wieder zurück in meine Welt?"   
Ein leises Kichern ertönte. "Vielleicht habe ich ja eine Lösung für dein   
Problem!" Happosai, einen riesigen Sack voll Mädchenunterwäsche auf dem Rücken,   
sprang mit einem großen Satz auf den Essenstisch. Soun und Genma warfen sich zu   
Boden. "Meister! Ihr seid zurückgekehrt!"   
Abfällig meinte er zu den Beiden: "Klappe ihr Idioten! Zu euch komme ich   
später!"   
Schlagartig verstummten die beiden Väter. "Du willst also von einer Dimension in   
die nächste Reisen?"   
Lars nickte, während Benjamin Happosai mit riesigen Augen anstarrte. Alexandra   
betrachtete ihn ebenfalls neugierig.   
"Da habe ich etwas für dich!" Happosai zog eine Schriftrolle aus seinem Sack und   
hielt sie triumphierend in die Höhe. "Auf dieser Schriftrolle steht geschrieben,   
wie man an die Teile der Karte kommt, auf der der Ort des Gegenstandes, den ihr   
sucht, verzeichnet ist!" Lars, der Happosai bisher nur einmal in Ranmas Welt   
gesehen hatte, und das nur kurz, beäugte ihn argwöhnisch. "Und was ist das für   
ein Gegenstand?"   
Happosai zögerte ein wenig, senkte dann aber die Stimme und sprach: "Der   
Nan-Bann-Spiegel! Wird eine Träne auf ihn vergossen, befördert er einen an einen   
anderen Ort!" Lars erinnerte sich vage daran, dass der Spiegel nur im Anime,   
nicht aber im Manga, vorkam. "Und woher weiß ich, wohin mich der Spiegel   
bringt?", fragte er misstrauisch.   
Happosai sah ihn eine Weile an und meinte dann: "Das musst du schon selber   
herausfinden!" Lars überlegte eine Weile. Dann griff er nach der Schriftrolle.   
"Na gut, dann gib her!" Doch Happosai sprang schnell ein Stück zurück. "Nicht so   
schnell mein Lieber! Du bekommst die Schriftrolle nur unter einer Bedingung!"   
Lars ahnte nichts Gutes und fragte nervös: "Und die wäre?"   
Im nächsten Augenblick war er klitschnass. Aufgrund der plötzlichen Kälte   
schnappte Lasso erschrocken nach Luft. "Was..." Happosai hielt ihr einen BH vor   
die Nase und grinste freudig erregte: "Zieh diesen wunderschönen Büstenhalter   
für mich an!" Alexandra und Benjamin, die die Verwandlung noch nie zu sehen   
bekommen hatten, hatten sich schon von dem Schreck erholt und lachten sich über   
Happosais Bedingung halb schlapp.   
Doch Nabiki machte Happosai einen Strich durch die Rechnung, indem sie einfach   
die Schriftrolle aus seiner hoch erhobenen Hand nahm. "Lass mich mal sehen..."   
An einem Lolli lutschend rollte sie das Papier aus und las, während sie durch   
den Raum schlenderte.   
Happosai, der zunächst völlig überrumpelt war, hatte sich gefangen und rief:   
"Gib mir meine Schriftrolle zurück!" Nabiki las weiter. "Erst, wenn ich sie   
gelesen habe!" Happosai stürmte los und sprang auf Nabiki zu. Die trat einfach   
im letzten Augenblick seelenruhig zur Seite, ohne auch nur einmal von dem Papier   
aufzusehen. Happosai krachte gegen die Wand und fiel zu Boden, wo er ächzend   
liegen blieb.   
Benjamin hatte die Szene, insbesondere Nabiki, fasziniert beobachtet. Ein   
Plätschern von Wasser lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Lars, der gerade   
einen dampfenden Kessel in die Küche zurückbrachte.   
Als er wieder zurück kam, rollte Nabiki das Papier gerade wieder zusammen. Lars   
hielt wortlos die Hand auf, doch Nabiki machte keine Anstalten, ihm die   
Schriftrolle zu überreichen. "Würdest du mir bitte die Schriftrolle geben?"   
Nabiki grinste höhnisch und meinte: "Nein!"   
Happosai meldete sich wieder zu Wort, in dem er auf Nabikis Brüste zusprang.   
"Nabiki! Ich wusste schon immer, auf dich ist Verlass!" Im nächsten Moment   
entfuhr ihm nur noch ein Ächzen, bevor er erneut zu Boden fiel. Nabiki   
entspannte die zur Faust geballte Hand wieder. Als wäre nichts gewesen fragte   
Lars: "Und wieso nicht?"   
Nabiki tat, als überlege sie und meinte dann mit harmloser Stimme: "Nun, du   
bekommst sie!" Lars sah sie an. "Aber nur unter einer Bedingung!"   
"Wir haben kein Geld, Nabiki!", meinte Lars und streckte die Hand nach der Rolle   
aus, doch Nabiki zog die Hand schnell zurück. Also gab er verzweifelt nach und   
fragte genervt: "Und was für eine Bedingung ist das?"   
Sie griff nach dem Lolli und drehte ihn ein wenig im Mund hin und her. "Mein   
Zimmer könnte mal wieder einen neuen Anstrich gebrauchen. Und wenn wir schon   
dabei sind: Einige Möbel sollen umgestellt werden."   
Lars stöhnte. "Nabiki, bitte! Wir haben nicht so viel Zeit!"   
"Tja, dann habt ihr wohl Pech gehabt!", erwiderte sie kalt. "Nabiki! Es geht   
hier schließlich auch um deine Schwester! Bitte!", flehte Lars sie an. Doch   
Nabiki schüttelte den Kopf. Aber dann stockte sie kurz und meinte dann: "Aber   
ich kann dir einen Vorschlag machen! Einer von euch dreien bleibt hier und   
erledigt die Arbeit, während die anderen Beiden sich auf Schatzsuche begeben!"   
Lars überlegte eine Weile, bis Nabiki sagte: "Das verstehe ich als ein Ja. Er   
bleibt hier!" Sie zeigte auf Benjamin, der sie verdutzt anstarrte. Lars   
protestierte lautstark. "Aber Nabiki! Wir brauchen jede verfügbare Person!" Doch   
Nabiki blieb steinhart. "Er bleibt hier, oder ihr werdet die Schriftrolle nie   
wieder zu Gesicht bekommen!" Nach einer Minute voller Stille meldete sich   
Benjamin leise zu Wort.   
"Gut, dann bleibe ich hier. Was ist schon ein bisschen Arbeit gegen die vielen   
Menschen, die leiden müssen?" Nabikis Gesicht verzog sich zu einem   
triumphierenden Grinsen. "Endlich jemand, der mich versteht!" Sie überreichte   
Lars die Schriftrolle, ergriff den Lollistiel und stolzierte aus dem Raum, nicht   
ohne Benjamin zuzuzwinkern.   
Nachdenklich sah Lars ihr genau wie Alexandra und Benjamin hinterher. "Warum sie   
wohl gerade dich genommen hat?", fragte er. Doch die Frage blieb im Raum stehen,   
da er sich in dem Moment wieder der Schriftrolle in seiner Hand gewahr wurde.   
Schnell entrollte er sie und überflog den Text. Erleichtert atmete er auf.   
"Ausnahmsweise mal keine verwirrenden Rätsel! Es steht klipp und klar drauf, wo   
sich die drei Teile der Schriftrolle befinden! Und daneben ist sogar eine kleine   
Skizze von den drei Orten!"   
"Meister?", fragte plötzlich Soun vom Boden her. Genma hob vorsichtig den Kopf.   
Alle sahen sich nach Happosai um, doch der schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.   
Soun sprang auf und rief: "Beim nächsten Mal werden wir ihn zerquetschen wie   
eine Fliege!" Genma grinste fies. "Dann sind wir ihn endlich los!"   
Kasumi und Doktor Tofu, die sich während dem Konflikt zurückgezogen hatten,   
betraten wieder den Raum. Als Kasumi entdeckte, dass alle Schüsseln leer waren,   
fing sie sofort an, den Tisch abzudecken.   
"Ähm...Kasumi? Würde es dir etwas auszumachen, Benjamin ein paar Tage unter   
deine Fittiche zu nehmen?"   
Kasumi nickte lächelnd, doch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, unterbrach Nabiki,   
die gerade das untere Ende der Treppe erreichte. "Er schläft bei mir im Zimmer.   
Dann müssen wir keins der anderen Zimmer zurecht machen und du musst dich nur um   
die Verpflegung sorgen. Hat irgendjemand ein Problem damit?", fragte sie   
trocken.   
Kasumi schüttelte den Kopf, während Benjamin sich verlegen am roten Kopf   
kratzte. Lars sah Nabiki an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts.   
"Gut, dann wäre das ja geklärt!", sprach Nabiki und stapfte die Treppe wieder   
hinauf. 

Bis auf Doktor Tofu, der wieder in seiner Praxis war, waren alle Bewohner und   
Teilzeitgäste des Hauses Tendo an der Eingangstür versammelt, um Alexandra und   
Lars zu verabschieden. Er hatte einen großen Rucksack mit Campingutensilien und   
einigen anderen Ausrüstungsgegenständen auf dem Rücken, wohingegen Alexandra   
ohne auch nur ein Gepäckstück neben ihm stand.   
Benjamin umarmte Lars und danach Alexandra. "Ich wünsche euch viel Glück! Ich   
weiß, dass ihr es schafft!", grinste er. Lars erwiderte sein Grinsen und meinte:   
"Und ich wünsche dir, dass sie dich nicht allzu hart schuften lässt. Pass auf,   
lass dich bloß nicht ausnutzen von ihr!"   
Nabiki runzelte die Stirn, und auch, als Lars ihr zuzwinkerte zeigte sie   
keinerlei weitere Reaktion. Kasumi kam aus dem Haus geeilt und verstaute noch   
ein weitere Päckchen in Lars Rucksack. "Ich habe euch noch ein wenig Wegzehrung   
eingepackt.", lächelte sie die Beiden freundlich an.   
"Danke!", erwiderte Alexandra ebenfalls lächelnd. Sie mochte Kasumi, so eine   
freundliche Person hatte sie zuvor noch nicht gesehen. "Sobald wir den Spiegel   
haben, kommen wir wieder vorbei und holen Benni ab! Also, bis dann!" Lars   
winkte, drehte sich um und marschierte los. Alexandra winkte ebenfalls und   
folgte ihm dann schnell.   
Nachdem sie den Beiden eine Weile hinterher gewunken hatten, begaben sich alle   
wieder in das Haus. Bevor Benjamin auch nur überlegen konnte, was er als   
nächstes unternehmen wollte, schnappte sich Nabiki seinen Arm und zog ihn die   
Treppe hoch. Verdattert ließ er es mit sich geschehen. Im ersten Stock   
angekommen öffnete sie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und stieß Benjamin hinein.   
Verwirrt ließ er seinen Blick durch Nabikis Zimmer schweifen. Ungläubig starrte   
er auf das Chaos, dass sich vor ihm ausbreitete. Auf dem Boden verstreut lagen   
Schulutensilien, Bücher, Hefte und Mangas. Das Bücherregal hingegen beinhaltete   
nur noch einige wenige Bücher. Auf einem großen Bett lagen weitere   
aufgeschlagene Mangas und Kuscheltiere verstreut. Daneben stand ein   
Schreibtisch, auf dem sich die verschiedensten Dinge zu einem großen Haufen   
stapelten.   
Benjamin wollte gar nicht wissen, wie es in den Schubladen der Kommode und in   
dem großen Schrank neben der Tür aussah. Nabiki nutzte die freien Stellen des   
Fußbodens so geschickt aus, dass sie immer noch eine elegante Gangart innehatte.   
Sie schon einige Mangas vom Bett und ließ sich dann darauf fallen. Sie legte   
sich auf die Seite, stützte den Kopf auf den Arm und sah Benjamin an.   
"Jetzt fang schon an!" Verwirrt sah Benjamin sie an, er konnte sie einfach nicht   
durchschauen. "Womit anfangen?" Nabiki seufzte. "Na damit, das Zimmer   
aufzuräumen! Wie willst du denn sonst die Möbel nach draußen transportieren?"   
"Aber..." Benjamin überlegte krampfhaft, wie er dieser Aufgabe entgehen konnte.   
"Aber ich weiß doch gar nicht, wo was hinkommt!" Nabiki grinste. "Das werde ich   
dir schon sagen! Zuerst kannst du mal die ganzen Bücher in das Bücherregal   
einordnen!"   
Während Benjamin sich grummelnd an die Arbeit machte, schnappte sich Nabiki   
einen Manga, drehte sich auf den Bauch und vertiefte sich in das Lesen. Nachdem   
Benjamin eine Weile still vor sich hingearbeitet hatte und hinter der Kommode   
noch einige Bücher entdeckte, seufzte er laut auf.   
"Wie kann man nur so unordentlich sein?", murmelte er wütend vor sich hin. "Hast   
du was gesagt?" Nabiki sah von ihrem Manga auf und blickte unschuldig drein.   
Benjamin grunzte nur und versuchte seine Hand durch den schmalen Spalt zwischen   
Wand und Kommode zu zwängen, um an die Bücher heranzukommen.   
Nach einer Weile bekam er eins zwischen die Finger und zog es heraus. Der Ärmel   
seines ganzen Pullovers war mit Staub übersäht. Mit missmutiger Miene blies er   
die Staubschicht von dem Buch und musste unwillkürlich niesen. Nabiki, die ihn   
heimlich beobachtete, konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken.   
Das veranlasste Benjamin dazu, endgültig die Geduld zu verlieren. Genervt warf   
er das Buch auf den Boden und meinte mit grimmiger Miene und bebender Stimme:   
"Ich mach das nicht mehr mit! Ich schufte mich hier ab, um in diesem...   
diesem..." Er deutete auf die Unordnung und versuchte eine passende Beschreibung   
zu finden. "Saustall wenigstens ein bisschen aufzuräumen und du liegst   
seelenruhig da und liest Mangas! Du könntest mir ja wohl wenigstens helfen,   
schließlich ist es dein Zimmer und nicht meins!"   
Nabiki sah ihn lange an. Dann stand sie auf und ging, die Arme hinter dem Rücken   
verschränkt, langsam auf Benjamin zu. Sie beugte sich vor, so dass ihre   
Gesichter nicht mehr weit voneinander entfernt waren. Mit großen, unschuldigen   
Augen sah sie Benjamin an. "Es tut mir leid, aber das ist nun mal der Deal! Und   
selbst wenn nicht, würdest du es übers Herz bringen, solch eine harte Arbeit   
einem kleinen süßen Mädchen zu überlassen?", fragte sie mit einem   
Augenaufschlag.   
Benjamin konnte bei ihrem Anblick einfach nicht anders, als nachzugeben. Er   
grummelte etwas vor sich hin und drehte sich dann um und hob das Buch wieder   
auf. Nabiki lächelte hinter seinem Rücken und hüpfte wieder zu ihrem Bett   
zurück. 

Derweil wanderten Lars und Alexandra an einem Feld entlang. Lars hielt eine   
große Karte in den Händen, die sie von den Tendos bekommen hatten. Nachdem er   
sie eine Weile eingehend gemustert hatte, fand er was er suchte. Ein letztes Mal   
verglich er die Skizze von der Schriftrolle mit der Karte, um sich ganz sicher   
zu sein.   
"Wir müssen diesen Weg bis zu Ende gehen, irgendwann kommen wir dann zu einer   
Abzweigung. Da müssen wir links." Alexandra nickte und stapfte wortlos weiter,   
während Lars die Karte zusammenfaltete und in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden   
ließ.   
"Nun denn, auf zum ersten Teil der Schriftrolle! Hoffen wir, dass das Ganze   
schnell geht." Nachdem sie einige Stunden gewandert waren, warf Alexandra einen   
Blick auf die immer tiefer sinkende Sonne und meinte: "Lass uns einen Platz   
suchen, auf dem wir unser Zelt aufschlagen können!"   
Lars stimmte ihr zu. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie eine kleine Lichtung in   
dem lichten Wäldchen gefunden, das sie gerade durchwanderten. Lars setzte den   
Rucksack ab und fing an, das Zelt auszupacken, während sich Alexandra erschöpft   
auf einen Stein sinken ließ.   
Während Lars das Zelt aufbaute, machte sich Alexandra daran, mit einem kleinen   
Campingkocher eine Suppe zuzubereiten. "So, das Zelt wäre aufgebaut!", meinte   
Lars und setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Campingkochers. Heißhungrig   
starrte er auf die Suppe und schlug ungeduldig mit dem Campingbesteck gegen   
seine Metallschüssel.   
Alexandra probierte noch einmal, gab noch ein wenig Salz dazu und füllte erst   
Lars und dann sich auf. Nachdem sie wortlos ihre Suppe gelöffelt hatten, wuschen   
sie ihr Geschirr in einem kleinen Bach aus, der in der Nähe der Lichtung leise   
vor sich hinplätscherte.   
Keine fünf Minuten später lagen sie nebeneinander im Zelt. Lars hatte gerade die   
Augen geschlossen, als Alexandra leise fragte: "Lars? Meinst du, wir können es   
schaffen?" Er drehte seinen Kopf und lächelte sie an. Alexandra sah ihn mit   
großen Augen an. Lars umarmte sie und flüsterte:   
"Natürlich! Und wenn ich dich an meiner Seite habe, was soll dann noch schief   
gehen?" Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Alexandras Gesicht auf. Langsam schloss   
sie die Augen. Einige Minuten später bemerkte Lars, dass sie eingeschlafen war.   
Er lächelte ein weiteres Mal und schloss die Augen. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden   
begab auch er sich in das Reich der Träume.   
Arm in Arm schliefen die beiden Geschwister in einem kleinen Zelt in einem   
kleinen Wäldchen in einer großen Welt voller Gefahren und boten trotzdem einen   
Anblick, wie er friedlicher gar nicht sein konnte.   
  
  
  
  



	13. Zwei verbunden, Zwei getrennt

„Doppelleben" - eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction 

von WASABAH!!! 

############################ 

Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer: 

Ranma ½ und alle damit verbundenen Charaktere und Geschehnisse sind 

Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi, Shogagukan, Viz und Ehapa. Ich habe keinerlei 

Rechte daran und werde diese Fanfiction nicht aus finanziellem Zweck schreiben. 

############################ 

Hey Folks!

Lang, lang ist's her! Doch endlich habe ich ein weiteres Kapitel geschafft, und

das erfüllt mich mit Freude und – ich gebe es zu – ein klein wenig Stolz.

Ich hoffe, dass ich jetzt in den Ferien noch das ein oder andere Kapitel schaffe,

und zu meinem Entsetzen ;) sieht es so aus, als wenn es doch einige Kapitel

mehr als geplant werden. Ich kann mich halt einfach nicht kurz fassen, wie

ihr beim Lesen dieses Absatzes wahrscheinlich schon gemerkt habt.

Daher will ich euch nicht länger aufhalten sondern wünsche euch viel Spaß

beim Lesen!

Bye, Euer Larsi

############################ 

Kapitel 13 – Zwei verbunden, Zwei getrennt: 

Benjamin setzte erschöpft einen schweren Umzugskarton neben einigen anderen auf dem Boden ab. Langsam begab er sich vom halbdunklen Flur wieder in Nabikis hell erleuchtetes Zimmer. Ein Blick durch das Fenster sagte ihm, dass es schon spät in der Nacht war.

Nachdem Benjamin in Nabikis Zimmer aufgeräumt hatte, war er unendlich erleichtert gewesen, dass er mit seiner Arbeit endlich fertig war. Doch das war, wie er zu spüren bekommen hatte, nur der Auftakt gewesen. Als er sich nämlich auf den Boden gesetzt hatte, um sich ein wenig auszuruhen, war Nabiki sofort auf den Beinen.

„So ordentlich hat mein Zimmer schon lange nicht mehr ausgesehen! Nun, dann kannst du jetzt ja anfangen, alles in die Kartons zu packen und auf den Flur zu transportieren!" Völlig verdattert folgte er mit seinem Blick Nabikis ausgestrecktem Arm, der auf einen Stapel Pappe zeigte, der nur darauf wartete, zu Kartons zusammengefaltet zu werden. 

Benjamin brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. „Aber…wozu habe ich dann bitte alles aufgeräumt, wenn jetzt sowieso alles aus dem Zimmer rauskommt?", fragte er sie mit einem ersten Anflug von Ärger. „Meinst du nicht, dass es jetzt leichter ist, wo sich alles an seinem Platz befindet, das ganze Zeugs in Kartons zu packen?"

„Aber ich hätte es doch auch sofort in die Kartons packen können, das hätte mir eine ganze Menge Arbeit erspart, verdammt noch mal!" Wie zwei aufgebrachte Stiere standen sie sich gegenüber und sahen sich mit gefährlich blitzenden Augen an. „In meinem Zimmer wird nicht geflucht!", wies Nabiki Benjamin mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zurecht. 

„Ich fluche so viel ich will!", knurrte Benjamin zurück. Nabiki überging seinen Widerspruch und zeigte erneut auf die Kartons. „Fang an!"

Zeitgleich vollführten Benjamin sowie Nabiki eine Einhundertachtziggraddrehung. 

„Mädchen!"

„Jungs!"

Nabikis Stimme holte Benjamin in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Was?" Er sah Nabiki ein wenig geistesabwesend an. „Träumen kannst du später! Hilf mir mal bitte, diesen Bücherkarton zu tragen, der ist einfach zu schwer für mich!" Das war der einzige Lichtblick an diesem Abend: Dass er nicht alles alleine machen musste, sondern Nabiki sich wenigstem dazu bequemt hatte, ihm mit den Kartons zu helfen. 

Stumm nickte Benjamin und hievte den Karton auf der einen Seite hoch, während Nabiki es ihm auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite gleichtat. Benjamin warf einen Blick nach hinten, da er rückwärts ging. Trotzdem übersah er die kleine Türschwelle und blieb mit einem Fuß daran hängen. Ehe er sich versah, fand er sich auf dem Boden wieder, umgeben von Büchern. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen - und sah direkt in Nabikis Gesicht, dass sich, leicht gerötet, nur wenige Zentimeter von dem seinigen entfernt befand. Augenblicklich merkte er, wie auch ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss.

Nabiki musste auch irgendwie gestolpert sein, denn sie lag auf ihm. Doch Benjamin dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, denn er war viel zu sehr mit ihrem Gesicht beschäftigt, dass ihm jetzt zum ersten Mal in allen Einzelheiten auffiel. Die halslangen Haare fielen nach unten und umrahmten ihr Gesicht mit der kleinen Stupsnase und den großen, dunklen Augen. Die feinen Linien der Schlüsselbeine passten perfekt zu Nabikis zierlichem Hals. Die Röte ihrer Wangen rundete das Bild ab und ließ sie in ihrer vollen Schönheit erstrahlen.

Benjamin wollte es sich zwar nicht eingestehen, aber er war hingerissen von diesem unschuldigen und niedlichen Anblick. Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals. Deswegen, und aus dem Grunde, dass er nicht wusste, ob es Nabiki ebenso ging wie ihm, lag er einfach nur da und sah direkt in ihre dunklen Augen. Sie wiesen eine Tiefe auf, die Benjamin nie darin erwartet hätte.

Da auch Nabiki ihn unverwandt ansah und sich nicht bewegte, lagen sie einige unendliche Momente einfach nur da. Bis Kasumis Stimme und Schritte auf der Treppe ertönten. „Nabiki? Benjamin? Kommt ihr essen? Ara?", entfuhr es ihr mit schräg gestelltem Kopf, als sie die beiden Personen, die sie suchte, in einer äußerst verdächtigen Position übereinander liegen sah. 

Nabiki und Benjamin rissen die Köpfe herum und starrten Kasumi jetzt bedeppert und knallrot im Gesicht an. Schnell sprang Nabiki auf, so dass Benjamin, der sich verlegen räusperte, auch aufstehen konnte.

Am Esstisch war es ungewöhnlich ruhig, und da Benjamin und Nabiki fortwährend zu Boden sahen und ihre Köpfe immer noch gerötet waren, fragte Soun nach, was denn los sei.

Doch er bekam keine Antwort. Sofort nach dem Abendessen begaben sich die Beiden ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder nach oben in Nabikis Zimmer. Sie waren sich ohne Worte einig: Für heute hatten sie genug gearbeitet.

Einige Zeit lang lasen sie noch Mangas, Benjamin auf dem Boden und Nabiki auf dem Bett. Doch irgendwann ergriff die Müdigkeit Besitz von Benjamin. Er gähnte herzhaft und fragte verlegen: 

„Wo soll ich eigentlich schlafen?" 

Nabiki stand ebenso verlegen auf und holte einen Futon hervor, den sie auf dem Boden vor ihrem Bett ausbreitete und glatt strich. „Hier." Dann legte sie sich wieder auf ihr Bett. Benjamin war noch zu mitgenommen und verlegen aufgrund ihrer Begegnung der etwas anderen Art, um ihr zu widersprechen.

Mit einem Seitenblick auf Nabiki fing Benjamin langsam an, sich auszuziehen und gleichzeitig so viel wie möglich seines Körpers zu verdecken. Nabiki bemerkte seine Bemühungen und drehte sich wortlos weg. Erleichtert atmete Benjamin auf, zog sich schnell aus und schlüpfte in den Futon. Kaum lag er darin, erschien Nabikis Gesicht über der Bettkante und grinste ihn heimtückisch an.

„Willst du dir gar nicht die Zähne putzen?" Benjamin sah Nabiki verdutzt an und schüttelte dann wild den Kopf hin und her. „Na, wie du willst! Bis gleich!" Nabiki winkte Benjamin zu und schlenderte barfuss und mit Jeanshotpants bekleidet aus dem Zimmer.

Er konnte einfach nicht anders als ihr nachzusehen. Dann gab er ein „grmpf" von sich, drehte sich zur Seite und schloss die Augen. Nach einer Weile hörte er, wie Nabiki wiederkam und sich anscheinend ebenfalls entkleidete. Benjamin hielt die Augen krampfhaft geschlossen, bis er sicher war, dass Nabiki in ihrem Bett lag.

Nach einer unerträglichen Stille, die Benjamin ewig vorkam, wagte er es endlich, sich auf die andere Seite zu drehen. Prompt ertönte Nabikis Stimme:

„Und? Wie gefällt es dir hier?" Benjamin brauchte eine Weile, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln.

„Gut. Wirklich gut." Eine kurze Stille trat ein. Dann entschloss er sich, mehr zu sagen. „Es ist…wie ein Traum. Eine andere Welt oder Dimension, Ranma ½… Es ist ein großes Abenteuer, und ich hoffe, dass es so schnell nicht vorbei sein wird. Dass ich Ranma, Ukyo und all die anderen in Wirklichkeit sehen würde, hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten – wer hätte das auch schon – aber es war immer eine Art Wunschtraum von mir. Aus meinem Leben entfliehen, Abenteuer erleben. Und dann du…"

„Was ist mit mir?", fragte Nabiki. „Von allen Charakteren aus Ranma ½ habe ich mir immer am sehnlichsten gewünscht, dich zu treffen. Du bist so völlig anders…" Benjamin fand nicht die richtigen Worte und brach verlegen ab. Wieder senkte sich eine bedrückende Stille über den Raum, die durch die Dunkelheit noch verstärkt wurde.

„Du bist auch anders…" Benjamin hätte Nabikis Satz um ein Haar nicht verstanden, so hatte sie ihn gehaucht. Ihre Worte pumpten Adrenalin in seine Adern, das erst nach einer Ewigkeit wieder abgeklungen war. Dann schlief er ein.

Es war finster. Nur einige Strahlen des Mondes fanden ihren Weg durch die Baumkronen hin zum Erdboden. Voller Furcht schlich Lars langsam durch den Wald. Immer wieder sah er sich hektisch um, da er das unheimliche Gefühl hatte, beobachtet zu werden. Doch er konnte nichts und niemanden entdecken. 

So plötzlich, dass Lars regelrecht vor Schreck zusammenzuckte, trat er plötzlich auf einen endlos scheinenden Pfad, der direkt auf den Mond zuzuführen schien und somit in weißliches Licht getaucht war.

Sofort bemerkte Lars die weibliche und entblößte Gestalt, die in einiger Entfernung vor ihm ging. Sie wandte ihm den Rücken zu. Ihre langen Haare wehten leicht im schwachen Wind und bekamen durch das Licht des Mondes einen surrealen Anstrich.

Ohne sie wirklich zu erkennen, wusste Lars sofort, dass es Shampoo war. Ihm viel ein Stein in der Größenordnung eines Elefanten vom Herzen. Ohne zu zögern preschte er los und rief voller Vorfreude ihren Namen: „Shampoo!"

Jedoch schien sie es nicht zu hören, denn sie ging langsam weiter, ohne auch nur kurzzeitig ihr gleichmäßiges Schritttempo zu verändern. 

Aber Lars ließ sich dadurch nicht beirren. Desto näher er ihr kam, desto wärmer wurde ihm ums Herz. Schließlich hatte er Shampoo erreicht. Keuchend legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sprach sie zärtlich an. Shampoo blieb stehen. Dann drehte sie langsam ihren Kopf. Lars Herz gefror zu Eis und schien in tausend Stücke zu zersplittern. Shampoos Augen glühten rot und starrten ihn hasserfüllt an. 

Dann grinste sie höhnisch, wobei sie außergewöhnlich lange Eckzähne entblößte. Im nächsten Moment holte sie mit ihrer Hand aus, deren Finger plötzlich aus langen, scharfen Metallklingen bestanden. 

In dem Augenblick, in dem sich die Klingen in seinen Kopf bohrten, kam Lars zu sich. Keuchend und schweißbedeckt starrte er das Gesicht vor sich an. Zuerst zuckte er angsterfüllt zurück, doch dann erkannte er Alexandra, die ihn mit großen Augen besorgt anstarrte. Langsam erkannte Lars, dass er sich im Zelt befand.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Zur Antwort verbarg Lars das Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Du hast geschrieen, hattest du einen Alptraum?" Langsam ließ Lars die Hände sein Gesicht herunterrutschen und enthüllte seine Augen, die verdächtig glitzerten. 

Daraufhin nickte er langsam. „Ja. Von Shampoo." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und kletterte aus dem Zelt heraus. Der Morgen befand sich noch in seinen frühesten Stunden. Der Platz vor dem Zelt war in ein schummriges Licht getaucht, da die Sonne gerade erst aufging. Bisher waren auch nur vereinzelte Vögel zu hören. 

Lars begab sich mit einem Handtuch zu dem kleinen Bach und entledigte sich seiner Boxershorts. Er legte sich in das flache, fließende Gewässer und ließ das eiskalte Wasser all seine Gedanken wegspülen.  

Zehn Minuten später stieg er heraus und rubbelte sich mit dem Handtuch gründlich trocken. Er zog seine Boxershorts wieder an. Jetzt fühlte er sich wesentlich besser. 

Während das Handtuch über einen Ast gehängt im Wind flatterte, trainierte Lars. Für einen Außenstehenden mochte es lächerlich ausgesehen haben, wie er mit einem imaginären Gegner kämpfte. Doch bei genauerem Hinsehen würde selbst der Laie die fließenden Übergänge und die annähernde Perfektion der Bewegungen erkennen.

Zwei Stunden später war Lars gerade dabei, seinen Umgang mit Hik-Bällen an einem Baum zu trainieren, als Alexandra mit halb geschlossenen Augen aus dem Zelt heraustaumelte. Sie murmelte etwas, dass wohl „Guten Morgen" heißen sollte, schnappte sich ein Handtuch und verschwand in Richtung Bach. 

Lars befand, dass er genug Training gehabt hatte und machte sich daran, die Leckereien, die Kasumi ihnen mitgegeben hatte, auszupacken. Als Alexandra eine Viertelstunde später mit noch leicht feuchten Haaren wiederkam und die Köstlichkeiten erspähte, die vor Lars auf einer Decke ausgebreitet waren, warf sie schnell das Handtuch über einen Ast und lief dann so schnell sie konnte zu ihrem Bruder.

Während sie es sich schmecken ließen, schaute Alexandra mehrere Male verstohlen zu Lars hinüber, der in Gedanken versunken zu sein schien. Sie ahnte, dass der Alptraum ihn doch mehr mitgenommen hatte, als sie zuerst gedacht und er vorgetäuscht hatte. 

Direkt nach dem Essen bauten sie das Zelt ab und verstauten alles in dem großen Rucksack, ohne ein Wort miteinander zu wechseln. Einige Minuten später zogen sie bereits weiter durch die Lande.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie sich immer noch nicht unterhalten. Alexandra wollte Lars gerne aufheitern, wusste jedoch nicht wie. Schließlich ergriff sie einfach seine Hand, einfach um zu zeigen, dass sie an seiner Seite war und ihn unterstützte. 

Lars sah seine Schwester verdutzt an. Sie lächelte ihn an, so dass auch Lars unwillkürlich lächeln musste. Er drückte ihre Hand einen Moment lang. Dann gingen sie weiter, Hand in Hand. 

Drei weitere Stunden später standen die Geschwister vor einem wenig einladenden Höhleneingang, der tief in einen Berg hineinzuführen schien. Lars zog die Karte aus der Tasche, um sich ein letztes Mal zu versichern. Daraufhin nickte er. „Hier ist es, wir sind da. Sieht nach einem gemütlichen Nachmittag aus.", bemerkte er trocken.

Alexandra schluckte schwer, während Lars seine Ninjaidos aus dem Rucksack hervorkramte und über die Hände streifte. Dann befestigte er die Ninjaboules mit den Trageschlaufen an seinen Seiten. Daraufhin schlug er mit der Faust in seine andere flache Hand und rief: „Here we go!" 

Alexandra zog kurz eine Augenbraue hoch, beeilte sich dann aber lieber, um so nah wie möglich bei Lars zu bleiben, der schon losgegangen war.

Kaum hatten sie den Tunnel betreten, umfing sie eine düstere Finsternis. Lars formte seine Hände, als würde er einen Ball umfassen und ihn dann reiben. Er kreierte einen kleinen Hik-Ball, um die nähere Umgebung zu beleuchten. „Das ist also ein Hik-Ball!", flüsterte Alexandra ehrfurchtsvoll. 

Lars nickte und entdeckte im selben Augenblick eine Fackel auf dem Boden, die nur darauf zu warten schien, benutzt zu werden. Lars setzte seinen Rucksack ab und wühlte darin herum, bis er ein Feuerzeug in der Hand hielt. Probehalber entzündete er es, nahm dann die Fackel und setzte sie in Brand.

Er gab Alexandra die Fackel, setzte den Rucksack wieder auf und nahm sie dann seiner Schwester ab. Ängstlich blickte Alexandra nach vorne, denn der flackernde Schein des Feuers tauchte den Tunnel in ein unheimliches Licht. Daher beschloss sie, Lars freie Hand zu ergreifen und fest zu umklammern.

Dann gingen sie los, immer tiefer in den Berg hinein. Nach einem Fußmarsch, der ihnen ewig vorgekommen war, tauchte vor ihnen so plötzlich eine riesige Steinkugel auf, die den Weg versperrte, dass sie beinahe dagegen gelaufen wären.

Einige Sekunden lang starrten sie das große Hindernis nur verdutzt an. Lars war noch am überlegen, wie sie es bewerkstelligen sollten, die Steinkugel aus dem Weg zu befördern, als Alexandra ihm am Ärmel zog.

Fragend sah Lars sie an, woraufhin sie auf die rechte Wand zeigte. Erst nachdem er die Fackel in die Richtung geschwenkt hatte, entdeckte er den recht großen Nebentunnel. 

Ohne lange zu überlegen gingen sie durch ihn hindurch. Nur wenige Meter weiter standen sie plötzlich in einem Raum, dessen Größe sie nicht abschätzen konnten, da das Licht der Fackel nicht weit genug reichte. Lars trat vorsichtig einen Schritt vor. Kaum hatte er den Fuß aufgesetzt, merkte er, wie die Steinplatte, auf die er getreten war, ein kleines Stück absackte. 

Er war gerade erst soweit, dass er bemerkte, dass der Boden in dem Raum aus vielen Steinplatten bestand, noch nicht, was das Absacken der Platte bedeuten könnte, da entflammten gleichzeitig links und rechts von ihm zwei Fackeln in Haltern an der Wand. Dies geschah mit einem lauten Fauchen, so dass Lars und Alexandra beide erschrocken zusammenzuckten.

Sekunden später geschah dasselbe mit zwei weiteren gegenüberliegenden Fackeln, die weiter hinten im Raum angebracht waren. Nacheinander entzündeten sich immer mehr Fackeln, so dass schnell die gesamte Höhle, die durch Menschenhand in den Fels gehauen worden war, in ein flackerndes Licht getaucht war.

Lars und Alexandra standen auf der einen Seite in dem langen rechteckigen Raum. Rechts und links an den Wänden standen jeweils sechs hölzerne Ritter mit Speeren, Schwertern und Äxten, für die jeweils eine Nische in die Felswand geschlagen worden war.

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes befand sich ein steinerner Tisch, auf dem etwas lag. „Das muss der erste Teil der Schriftrolle sein!", rief Lars aufgeregt aus. Ohne weiter nachzudenken rannte er darauf zu. Alexandra folgte ihm so schnell sie konnte, da sie sich nicht länger als eine Sekunden alleine in dieser unheimlichen Höhle aufhalten wollte. 

Mit glänzenden Augen blieb Lars vor dem Podest stehen und starrte ein handbreites Stück einer Schriftrolle an, welches auf der einen Seite sichtbar abgeschnitten war. Sie hatten es hier wohl mit einem Endstück zu tun. 

„Nur ein kleiner Griff für einen Menschen, aber ein großer Griff nach Shampoo!", sprach Lars und schnappte sich den Teil der Schriftrolle. 

Durch seinen Überschwang an Freude bemerkte er nicht, dass aus dem Podest seitlich durch zwei in den Boden geritzte Rillen eine Flüssigkeit herauslief. Die Rillen liefen auf die Wände zu, an denen sich auch die hölzernen Ritter befanden. 

Lars versuchte, die Schriftrolle abzurollen, um schon so viel wie möglich über den Standort des Nan-Bann-Spiegels zu erfahren. Aber es wollte einfach nicht gelingen, Happosai hatte wohl einen Spruch darauf gelegt, der das Abrollen erst erlaubte, wenn die drei Teile aneinandergefügt waren, vermutete Lars.

Plötzlich schnappte Alexandra laut nach Luft, so dass Lars besorgt herumfuhr. Und was er sah, bereitete ihm noch größere Sorgen. Irgendetwas hatte die hölzernen Ritter zum Leben erweckt. Knarrend, krachend und quietschend bewegten sie ihre staubigen Gelenke und traten aus ihren Nischen heraus.

Mit einem Mal, als hätten sie ein Kommando erhalten, marschierten sie in die Mitte des Raumes und formierten sich zu zwei Trupps, die jeweils aus zwei Reihen bestanden. Die sechs Ritter in den beiden ersten Reihen senkten zeitgleich ihre Speere.

Dann erstarrten sie. Langsam ließ Lars den Rucksack von seinen Schultern gleiten, ohne auch nur den Blick von den Rittern zu nehmen, drückte Alexandra die Schriftrolle in die Hand und flüsterte ihr zu: „Versteck dich hinter dem Podest!" 

Sie tat wie ihr geheißen und hockte sich ängstlich mit dem Rücken gegen den die raue Felswand. Lars stand, die Arme ein wenig abgespreizt, in einiger Entfernung den hölzernen Rittern gegenüber. Jeder Beobachter wäre unwillkürlich an ein Duell im Wilden Westen erinnert worden, jedoch an ein sehr Unfaires.  

Plötzlich marschierten die Ritter im Gleichschritt los, direkt auf Lars zu. Dieser ging leicht in die Hocke und wartete, bis sie ihn erreicht hatten. Im letzten Augenblick sprang Lars hoch, über die Speere hinweg und landete dem erstbestem Ritter mit jeweils einem Fuß auf einem Schulterblatt. Lars erhob die rechte Hand und ließ die Klingen der Ninjaidos aus seinem Handrücken hervorschnellen.

Er riss die Hand herunter und bohrte die Klingen von oben durch den hölzernen Kopf des Ritters. Dadurch wurde der Kopf glatt in der Mitte getrennt und brauch auseinander. Lars befand sich schon wieder mit einem Rückwärtssalto in der Luft, als der hölzerne Körper in sich zusammenklappte wie eine Puppe.

Lars landete in der Hocke hinter der zweiten Reihe von Rittern und brachte sich mit mehreren Flickflacks nach hinten in Sicherheit. Doch die hölzernen Gesellen stürmten ihm bereits hinterher, dieses Mal wesentlich schneller als zu Beginn. 

Lars zog seine Ninjaboules hervor und hielt keine Sekunde zu spät zwei Schwerter in der Hand, mit denen er den Schwerthieb des ersten Ritters abwehrte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig bemerkte er aus den Augenwinkeln zwei Gegner, die sich gleichzeitig von zwei gegenüberliegenden Seiten näherten. Lars rammte ihnen jeweils ein Schwert in den hölzernen Kopf und sprang dann hoch, ohne die Schwerter loszulassen, um seinem ersten Gegner einen gewaltigen Tritt gegen den Brustkorb zu verpassen. Der Ritter flog durch die Luft, fiel zu Boden und schlidderte dann über den Boden weiter, wobei er einen Kameraden von den Beinen riss. 

Mit einem Ruck zog Lars die Schwerter aus den beiden Köpfen, doch anders als erwartet waren die beiden hölzernen Ritter immer noch uneingeschränkt kampffähig. Ohne zu Zögern schlug Lars dem einen Feind beide Schwerter in den Kopf und verpasste ihm einen Schlag mit der flachen Hand gegen die Brust, so dass er von ihm weg taumelte. 

Sofort darauf drehte Lars sich um und ließ sich nach vorne in einen Handstand fallen und klemmte den Kopf des Ritters, der ihn jetzt von vorne attackierte, zwischen seinen Füßen ein. Dann ließ er sich fallen und zog den Ritter mit aller Kraft mit sich, so dass er in einem Bogen über Lars hinwegsegelte und sein Kopf auf den harten Steinplatten zerbarst.

Lars sprang auf und bog seinen Rücken gerade noch rechtzeitig zu einem Hohlkreuz durch, womit er einem Speerstich entging. Lars packte den Speer, der sich noch hinter seinem Rücken befand mit seinen Händen und riss sie nach vorne, wodurch der Speer zerbrach und Lars zwei Stöcke in den Händen hielt.  

Damit verprügelte er den waffenlosen Ritter nach Strich und Faden. Von der Seite näherte sich erneut der Ritter mit den beiden Schwertern im Kopf. Lars packte den Griff von einem und trat ihm vor die Brust, so dass der Ritter nach hinten flog und Lars das Schwert in der Hand hielt. „Danke sehr!", meinte Lars höhnisch und schlug dem Verprügelten kurzerhand den Kopf ab.

Daraufhin fuhr er die Klinge des Schwertes ein und hielt einen Sekundenbruchteil später einen Bumerang in der Hand, den er flach über den Boden schleuderte, so dass er einem Axt schwingendem Ritter das Bein abschlug. Hilflos kippte dieser zur Seite um und krachte zu Boden, wobei die komplette Hälfte seines Oberkörpers zersplitterte. 

Nachdem Lars den Bumerang wieder gefangen hatte, schoss er die Seile seiner Ninjaidos ab. Sie wickelten sich um die beiden Arme eines weiteren Axtträgers. Sofort darauf riss Lars die Arme nach hinten, so dass der Ritter auf ihn zuflog, und sprang hoch, wobei er die Seile wieder einfuhr. Er streckte in der Luft die beiden Arme waagerecht zur Seite und fuhr auch beim linken Ninjaido die Klingen am Handrücken aus. 

Als der ungewollt fliegende Ritter in Reichweite war, hatte Lars gerade genau seinen höchsten Punkt erreicht. Er zog die Beine an und landete wie schon vorher auf den Schultern des Ritters. Zeitgleich schlug er ihm von links und rechts wie ein Raubvogel die Krallen in den Kopf. Er drückte seine Beine mit einem Ruck und aller Kraft durch, so dass der Kopf des hölzernen Ritters mit einem unschönen Krachen abbrach und Lars einen Rückwärtssalto hinlegen konnte.

Noch im Flug riss er die Hände wieder auseinander, so dass er mit ausgebreiteten Armen landete und der Kopf des ehemaligen Ritters zeitgleich mit dem Rest des Körpers auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Die restlichen sieben Ritter schienen ihre Taktik geändert zu haben, denn sie bewegten sich in sicherem Abstand von Lars und kreisten ihn vorsichtig ein. Lars fing an, sich im Kreis zu drehen und aufmerksam jede ihrer Bewegungen zu observieren, um nicht rittlings angegriffen zu werden, während die Ritter den Kreis unaufhaltsam immer enger zogen. 

Aus dem Augenwinkel registrierte Lars ein auf ihn zurasendes Schwert. Sein Arm zuckte hoch. Klirrend schlug Metall auf Metall, als Schwert und Klingen der Ninjaidos aufeinander trafen. Die Vibrationen, die durch die Kraft des Schlages entstanden, breiteten sich durch die Klingen der Ninjaidos über Lars Arm in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Lars wurde sich jeder einzelnen Stelle seines Körpers mehr denn je bewusst, da die Vibration bis in die letzte Spitze vordrang. Ein eigenartiges Gefühl der Erregung breitete sich in ihm aus.

Er konnte es nicht sehen, fühlte aber auf irgendeine Art und Weise, wie hinter ihm eine Axt die Luft durchschnitt. Lars sprang keine Sekunde zu spät zur Seite. Da, wo er gerade gestanden hatte, splitterte durch den Einschlag der Axt ein Teil einer Steinplatte ab. 

Sofort wehrte Lars einen weiteren Schwertschlag ab. Die Ritter hatten ihn jetzt so dicht eingekreist, dass es kein Entkommen gab. Er sprang über einen flachen Schwerthieb hinüber und schlug gleichzeitig ein auf seine Brust gerichtetes Schwert mit seinem eigenen zur Seite.

Die Geschwindigkeit des Kampfes wurde immer rasanter, da jetzt alle Ritter gleichzeitig attackierten. Lars wirbelte immer schneller in ihrer Mitte herum. Dadurch wurde es ihm möglich, die Ritter bis zu einem gewissen Punkt zurückzudrängen, so dass er mehr Platz zum Agieren hatte.

Dennoch trafen immer schneller und öfter Metall auf Metall. Alexandra lugte hinter dem Podest vor und bekam große Augen. Lars war mit bloßen Augen nur noch verschwommen zu erkennen. „Wow…", flüsterte sie, als ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Lars bemerkte die Anstrengung kaum, so konzentriert war er. Seine Sicht war durch die Geschwindigkeit unklar. Das Einzige, was er deutlich wahrnahm waren die Waffen, die für ihn eine Gefahr darstellten. Mit jedem Angriff, den er abwehrte, steigerte sich ein ohnehin schon unglaubliches Gefühl in ihm. Er fühlte sich einfach wunderbar, eine Woge der Freude durchströmte seinen Körper. 

Er hatte plötzlich den Drang, sich auszudrücken, anderen ebenfalls dieses wunderbare Gefühl zugute kommen zu lassen. Ohne es zu bemerken, hatte er die Augen geschlossen und war stehen geblieben. Er hörte auch nicht, wie sein Schwert zu Boden fiel.

Seine Beine schulterbreit und leicht angewinkelt, die Arme seitlich am Körper und ebenfalls leicht angewinkelt, die Hände zur Faust geballt, stand er da. Als hielte sie etwas ab, zögerten die Ritter, weiter anzugreifen.

Alexandra keuchte, als Lars Körper plötzlich anfing, weiß zu leuchten. Man konnte die Quelle nicht ausmachen und das Weiß auch nicht eindeutig sehen, nur dass Lars ein eigenartiges weißes Licht ausstrahlte. 

Ein unglaublich breites und verzücktes Lächeln beherrschte sein Gesicht. Zuerst nur schwach, wurde das Licht jetzt immer heller. Dabei hob Lars die Unterarme langsam an und kreuzte sie vor seiner Brust. 

Dann öffnete er langsam die Augen und sah Alexandra direkt in ihre. Ihr kam es vor, als wenn Lars direkt in ihr Innerstes sah. Ein Gefühl der unbegrenzten Zuneigung zu ihrem Bruder breitete sich in ihr aus. Ohne es erst zu merken, lächelte sie ihn strahlend an.

Daraufhin senkte Lars langsam den Kopf und schloss dabei erneut die Augen, die Unterarme immer noch vor der Brust gekreuzt. Langsam nahm das weiße Licht Gestalt an und bildete mehr oder weniger eine nun nur noch halb durchsichtige Halbkugel um Lars herum. 

Alexandra sah, wie dieser mit einem Mal die Arme hochriss und gen Himmel ausbreitete und den Kopf in den Nacken legte. Noch während dieser Bewegung breitete sich die leuchtend weiße Halbkugel langsam in alle Richtungen aus. Als Lars Arme nach einem Sekundenbruchteil ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatten, ertönte plötzlich ein ohrenbetäubender Knall. 

Mit einem Schlag breitete sich die Halbkugel in der ganzen Halle aus. 

Wie in Zeitlupe sah Alexandra, wie die hölzernen Ritter wie Puppen durch die Luft geschleudert worden, als die Halbkugel sie erreichte und gegen die Wände krachten, wo sie zerbarsten. Es erinnerte sie an die Actionfilme, in denen Menschen durch die Druckwelle einer riesigen Explosion durch die Luft flogen. Nur dass das hier kein Actionfilm war.

Viel zu spät schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, dass sie sich lieber in Deckung begeben sollte. Doch das Licht hatte sie schon erfasst – und raste durch sie hindurch. Einen Sekundenbruchteil später war alles vorbei. Eine Totenstille schwebte in der Halle, während Alexandra sich noch an dem Gefühl höchster Verzückung labte, dass ihren Körper ergriffen hatte.

Vier Stunden früher und einige Kilometer weg von dem Geschehenen lag Benjamin friedlich schlummernd in seinem Futon. Er träumte, und zwar seinen schönsten Traum seit langem. Nabiki beugte sich über ihn und lächelte ihn leicht an. Sie hauchte liebevoll seinen Namen, wobei ihre feuchten Lippen immer näher kamen. „Benjamin…" Sie wiederholte seinen Namen immer und immer wieder und wurde dabei stetig lauter.

Plötzlich verschwamm alles vor Benjamins Augen, doch Sekunden später sah er Nabikis Gesicht wieder vor sich. Doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck war alles andere als liebevoll. „Na endlich, wurde auch Zeit! Jetzt steh endlich auf!"

Verwirrt starrte Benjamin sie an. „Was guckst du denn so blöd? Nun mach schon!" Langsam dämmerte es ihm. Die Realität sickerte langsam und unaufhaltsam wie Gift in sein Gehirn. Er ließ seinen angespannten Körper wieder in die Kissen zurücksinken und seufzte auf. Er spannte sich aber sofort wieder an, als Nabiki ihren Kopf erneut zur Tür hereinsteckte. „Mensch du Schlafmütze! Es gibt gleich Essen! Wenn du dich nicht beeilst, bekommst du nichts mehr ab!"

Damit schlug sie die Tür hinter sich zu. Benjamin wühlte sich erneut seufzend aus seinem Futon heraus, schnappte sich ein paar frische Sachen und machte sich torkelnd in Richtung Badezimmer auf.

Als er kurze Zeit später die Treppe hinunterging und das Wohnzimmer betrat, fühlte er sich schon wesentlich frischer. Eine kalte Dusche am Morgen konnte Wunder bewirken. 

Während dem Essen würdigte Nabiki ihren neuen Mitbewohner keines Blickes. Es herrschte eisernes Schweigen, nur die Essstäbchen unterbrachen die Stille mit ihrem leisen Klicken.

Als Benjamin einige Zeit später aus dem Badezimmer trat, wo er gerade Zähne geputzt hatte, erwartete Nabiki ihn bereits. Sie wippte ungeduldig auf den Zehen. Kaum erblickte sie Benjamin, packte sie ihn am Arm und zog ihn mit sich in ihr Zimmer. „Damit deckst du den Boden und die Möbel ab." Sie zeigte auf einen Stapel alter Zeitungen und eine große Rolle Klebeband. „Die musst du dann natürlich entsprechend von der Wand wegziehen. Und dort", deutete sie auf einen großen Farbeimer mit sanft gelber Farbe, „ist die Farbe!" 

Damit warf sie sich auf ihr Bett, zeigte Benjamin die kalte Schulter und vertiefte sich in einen Manga. Benjamin machte sich mit äußerstem Unmut und ein wenig verwirrt an die Arbeit. Schlechter hätte der Start in den Tag nun wirklich nicht sein können. Warum bloß war Nabiki mit einem Mal so unfreundlich zu ihm? Benjamin begann, die Kommode mit Zeitungspapier und Klebeband abzudecken, die er in die Mitte des Zimmers gezogen hatte.

„Nun gut.", dachte er sich. „Der Tag hätte schlechter beginnen können. Zum Beispiel durch ein nasses Erwachen im Gartenteich, wenn Genma plötzlich auf die Idee kommen sollte, mich zu trainieren. Aber Nabiki hätte mich wenigstens freundlich wecken oder sich mit mir unterhalten können. Oder mir helfen, oder mir …"

Ein entrücktes Lächeln beschrieb seine Gedanken besser als tausend Worte. Doch Nabikis wütende Stimme riss ihn unliebsam aus seinen Träumen. „Was zur Hölle machst du da?!" 

Benjamin blinzelte und entdeckte dann entsetzt, dass er das Bücherregal, die Kommode und den Schreibtisch quer durch das Zimmer durch Klebeband verbunden hatte, und das nicht nur einmal. Benjamin versuchte eine Erklärung abzulegen, doch er war so aufgeregt, dass nur ein verwirrtes Stottern aus seinem Mund kam.

Nabiki sprang auf und rief wütend erregt: „Muss man dir denn andauernd auf die Finger schauen!? Kannst du nicht mal was alleine machen?" 

Benjamin wollte gerade lautstark protestieren, als Nabiki fauchend nach dem nächsten Klebestreifen griff und durchreißen wollte. Doch seine Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken, als das Klebeband an Nabikis Hand kleben blieb und sich durch ihr wildes Fuchteln immer mehr verhedderte. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen versuchte sie ihre Hand zu befreien, geriet dabei aber mit einem Fuß an einen knapp über den Boden verlaufenden Klebestreifen und verhedderte sich auch dort. Während Benjamin sich noch wunderte, wo er überall Klebeband gespannt hatte, geriet Nabiki immer tiefer ins Schlamassel. 

Völlig hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie sie immer mehr einer Klebebandmumie glich und schließlich mit einem kleinen Entsetzensschrei zu Boden stürzte. Erschrocken eilte Benjamin ihr zu Hilfe, übersah in seinem Übereifer jedoch ein weiteres tief gespanntes Klebeband. Er blieb daran hängen. Es blieb ihm kaum noch Zeit, sich zu wundern, wie robust dieses Klebeband war, als ihm schon das Bücherregal entgegenkippte. 

Er konnte es gerade noch rechtzeitig auffangen und verhinderte so, dass Bücherregal und Kopf zu Bruch gingen. Nabiki hatte sich derweil halbwegs befreit und rappelte sich mit Tränen in den Augen auf. Das war einfach zu viel der Demütigung. „Du verdammter Idiot!", schrie sie und rannte schluchzend aus dem Zimmer.

„Aber…", versuchte Benjamin sich zu verteidigen und warf theatralisch die Arme in die Luft – und wusste im selben Augenblick, dass das fatal gewesen war. Ein lautes Krachen und ein stechender Schmerz am Hinterkopf bestätigten ihn, bevor er bewusstlos mit dem Regal über sich zu Boden ging.

Lars hatte sich keinen Zentimeter vom Fleck bewegt. Er zitterte wie Espenlaub und starrte verwirrt und ungläubig auf seine Hände. „Was…was war das?", keuchte Alexandra und wusste selber nicht, ob sie nun das wunderbare Gefühl, welches sie gerade durchlebt hatte, oder das Licht meinte. 

„Ich weiß…es nicht.", flüsterte Lars. Dann begann er langsam, sich umzusehen. Seine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, als er die zerschmetterten Ritter vor den Wänden erblickte. „War…ich das?", fragte er zögernd. Alexandra, die inzwischen aufgestanden war und noch recht unsicher auf ihren Beinen stand, nickte nur. Plötzlich huschte ein Bild durch ihre Gedanken. Sie wusste nicht, ob es nur ihre Einbildung gewesen war, aber genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, in dem die Lichthalbkugel sich blitzartig in alle Richtungen ausgebreitet hatte, meinte sie, gesehen zu haben, wie Lars riesige, weit ausgebreitete weiße Flügel gehabt hatte.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, wie um die Gedanken daran zu verdrängen. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Lars mit einem besorgten Unterton in der Stimme. „Ja", sagte Alexandra mit heiserer Stimme. Sie klärte ihren Hals und antwortete wie um sich selbst zu bestätigen noch einmal deutlich mit einem weiteren „Ja!". 

„Gut. Dann…dann lass uns gehen." Alexandra nickte. Plötzlich wollte sie nur noch weg von diesem düsteren Ort. Lars schien es genauso zu gehen. Er sammelte die beiden Ninjaboules auf, ließ ihre Klingen verschwinden und verstaute sie in den dafür vorgesehenen Trageschlaufen. Dann hob er den Rucksack auf und schulterte ihn.

„Du hast die Schriftrolle?", blickte er seine Schwester fragend an. Alexandra nickte und zog sie aus ihrer Tasche hervor. Daraufhin brach Lars eine Fackel aus ihrer Halterung und ergriff mit der freien Hand die Alexandras. Sie gingen nacheinander durch den Zugang zu der Halle, ließen ihre Hände aber nicht los. 

Die beiden Geschwister waren gerade erst einige Meter durch die Finsternis in Richtung Ausgang gegangen, als hinter ihnen ein ohrenbetäubendes Rumpeln ertönte. 

Verdutzt und wie auf Befehl drehten sich beide gleichzeitig um. Völlig versteinert sahen sie die riesige Steinkugel auf sich zu rollen. Sie rissen ihre Köpfe herum und guckten sich mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck an. Dann drehten sie sich um und sprinteten los. Die Flamme der Fackel fauchte gefährlich im Wind und drohte jeden Augenblick zu erlischen. Doch das interessierte Lars im Moment nicht, denn die Steinkugel gewann hörbar an Fahrt.

Sie sprinteten immer noch Hand in Hand um ihr Leben, während die Kugel mit ohrenbetäubendem Getöse immer näher kam. Langsam fingen Lars Lunge und Beine an zu brennen. Er wusste, dass es Alexandra ähnlich ergehen musste, da sie wesentlich weniger trainiert war als er. Trotzdem ging sie sein Tempo weiter mit.

Plötzlich sah Lars vor ihnen einen hellen Punkt, der schnell größer wurde. Der Ausgang war nah! Er warf einen raschen Blick über die Schulter und bemerkte entsetzt, dass es ein Kampf um Millimeter werden würde.

Mittlerweile rumpelte die Kugel nämlich nur gut einen Meter hinter ihnen über den unebenen, felsigen Boden. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen legte Lars noch einmal einen Endspurt hin. Er hatte keine Zeit, darüber zu staunen, dass Alexandra immer noch mithalten konnte, wenn auch mehr schlecht als recht. 

Das Pochen in Lars Kopf wurde immer lauter, so dass es bald fast den Lärm der Steinkugel übertönte. Der Ausgang kam immer näher, es waren nur noch wenige Meter. Plötzlich hatte Lars das Gefühl, als hätte ihn etwas an der Schulter gestreift. Er warf einen Blick nach hinten. Sein Herz wäre beinahe stehen geblieben, denn die Kugel rollte praktisch direkt hinter ihnen.

Dieser Anblick trieb seine Beine noch ein letztes Mal an. Alexandra, die ebenfalls noch einmal nach hinten geblickt hatte, erging es genauso. „Noch zehn Meter!", schätzte Lars im Kopf. Wieder streifte etwas an seiner Schulter. „Fünf Meter!" Erneut berührte ihn die Kugel, dieses Mal aber schon wesentlich stärker. „Zwei! Eins! Ssssppprrrinnnnggg!!!!", brüllte Lars mit letzter Kraft, griff Alexandra um die Hüfte und sprang gleichzeitig mit ihr schräg zur linken Seite ab und aus der Höhle hinaus. 

Der Flug kam Lars vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Unendlich langsam kam der Boden auf sie zu, während sie fast waagerecht durch die Luft segelten. Als die Steinkugel ihre Beine erwischte und sie im Flug herumgeschleudert wurden, blieb Lars Herz stehen. „Es ist vorbei!", schoss es ihm entsetzt durch den Kopf. Doch die Kugel donnerte vorbei und grub sich ihren Weg durch den Wald. Äußerst unsanft nahmen die Geschwister wieder Kontakt zu Mutter Erde auf. 

Nach einer kurzen Weile hob Alexandra langsam den Kopf. „Ist es vorbei?", flüsterte sie keuchend, als fürchtete sie, gehört zu werden. Lars, der immer noch nicht glauben konnte, dass sie noch lebten, starrte sie nur mit offenem Mund an. Er atmete schwer und streifte schließlich langsam den Rucksack ab.

Dann umarmten sie sich fest, während das Rumpeln der Kugel immer leise wurde. Erst als sie sich nach einer Weile wieder voneinander lösten, bemerkte Lars den stechenden Schmerz in seinen Beinen. Auch Alexandra verzog ihr Gesicht vor Schmerzen und zog ihre Hosenbeine hoch. Blut sickerte in den Rasen.

Lars nahm sich ihrer zuerst an und heilte die kleinen Schnittwunden an ihren Beinen. Danach behandelte er sich selbst. Erschöpft warf er sich auf den Boden. Alexandra machte sich an dem Rucksack zu schaffen. Eine Viertelstunde später stieg Lars der leckere Duft von Ramen in die Nase.

Er bekam plötzlich solch einen Appetit, dass er sich aufrichtete und sich Essstäbchen schnappte, um eine Nudel zu stibitzen. Doch Alexandra legte ihre Hand auf seine und warf ihm einen halb ernst gemeinten, tadelnden Blick zu. Lars ließ die Stäbchen langsam sinken, aber nicht ohne ungeduldig aufzustöhnen.

Als es dann schließlich so weit war, schlürfte er die ersten Nudeln mit solch einem Heißhunger in sich hinein, dass er Sekunden später mit gurgelnden Lauten vor dem Höhleneingang herumhüpfte. Alexandra aß seelenruhig weiter und meinte ungerührt: „Wie oft muss ich dir eigentlich noch sagen, dass frisch gekochtes Essen heiß ist?"

Einige Minuten später widmete auch Lars sich wieder seinen Nudeln, nun jedoch nicht, ohne jede einzelne Nudel leicht anzupusten. Nach dem Essen zog er die Karte hervor und studierte sie eingehend. Alexandra verstaute in der Zwischenzeit ihre Essutensilien. Lars stellte fest, dass die Schneise, die die riesige Steinkugel durch den Wald geschlagen hatte, wenn sie weit genug reichte, für sie eine Abkürzung darstellte.

„Wir sparen eine ganze Menge Zeit!", rief er erfreut. 

Als Benjamin wieder zu sich kam, war er sich zuerst völlig im Unklaren, wo er sich überhaupt befand. „Wer bin ich?", fragte er halblaut und versuchte aufzustehen. Ein urplötzlicher, rasender Schmerz am Hinterkopf und das Gewicht des Bücherregals hinderten ihn daran. Keuchend sackte er wieder in sich zusammen. 

Er sammelte eine zeitlang seine Kräfte und schaffte es dann mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und nicht ohne Schmerzensschreie, sich unter dem Regal herauszuwinden. Erschöpft sackte er wieder zusammen. Der Schmerz am Hinterkopf war nicht der Einzige. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, als hätte Mr. Dursley ihn als Fußmatte benutzt. 

Nach einer Zeitspanne, die ihm vorkam wie eine Ewigkeit, aber immer noch zu kurz, damit die Schmerzen ein wenig abklingen konnten, richtete er sich mithilfe der Wand Stück für Stück auf. Einen kurzen Moment lang spielte sein Kreislauf verrückt, so dass er fast wieder in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre. Gerade rechtzeitig sah er wieder klar.

Er überblickte das Chaos – und das Herz blieb ihm beinahe stehen. Eine schmale, aber trotzdem mehr als nur gut sichtbare Blutspur zog sich durch das Zimmer. „Der Teppich!", keuchte er entsetzt. Erst im nächsten Moment kam ihm in den Sinn, dass Blut nichts Gutes bedeutete. Zögernd tastete er nach dem stechenden Schmerz an seinem Hinterkopf. Angst befiel ihn.

Im nächsten Augenblick fühlte er etwas Feuchtes, Glitschiges. „Scheiße…", entfuhr es ihm ungewollt. Dann fasste er einen Entschluss. Er würde nicht zu Nabiki gehen und Schwäche zeigen. Im Gegenteil, er würde weitermachen bis zum bitteren Ende. „Und wenn ich verrecken muss!", knurrte er.

Er begab sich ins Wohnzimmer, wobei er mehr torkelte als ging. „Kasumi? Bist du da? Kasumi?" Die Angesprochene kam um die Ecke und fragte freundlich: „Ja, Benjamin? Was gibt's?" Ihr Gesicht nahm entsetzte Züge an, als sie Benjamin erblickte. „Hast du mal ein bisschen Verband?"

Kasumi nickte und verschwand hastig wieder. In Akkordzeit war sie wieder da und wollte Benjamin die Wunde verbinden. Doch der riss ihr das Verbandszeug aus der Hand, grummelte ein „Danke" und wickelte sich den Verband kurzerhand mehrere Male um den Kopf, so dass er aussah wie ein Stirnband. Das Ende klebte er mit einem Stückchen Klebestreifen fest, der, wie er und Nabiki ja schon ausgiebig getestet hatten, äußerst widerstandsfähig war. 

Benjamin war schon wieder auf dem Weg nach oben, als er sich noch einmal halb umdrehte. „Wo ist Nabiki?" Kasumi sah ihn ein wenig perplex an. „Weiß…weiß ich nicht. Ich dachte sie wäre bei dir oben!" Benjamin überhörte den letzten Satz, der einer Frage gleichkam und verschwand die Treppe hinauf.

Zuerst richtete er das Bücherregal wieder auf, wobei er erneut feststellte, dass er dessen Gewicht unterschätzt hatte, als er es das erste Mal erblickt hatte, wie er bereits schmerzhaft hatte erfahren müssen.

Eine Weile später war auch der letzte abtrünnige Rest Klebeband im Mülleimer verschwunden. Nun wandte Benjamin sich den Blutflecken zu. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie man diese am Besten entfernte. Der Teppich war, wie er nebenbei bemerkte, zu seinem Glück blau, so dass man die Flecken eventuell nicht mehr ganz so gut sah, wenn er sie ein wenig auswusch.

Also begab er sich in das Badezimmer, wo er unter dem Waschbecken einen Eimer, einen Lappen sowie Reinigungsmittel entdeckte. Er füllte den Eimer mit heißem Wasser und gab ordentlich Reinigungsmittel dazu, dass es nur so schäumte. Dann begab Benjamin sich zurück in das Zimmer seiner Gastgeberin und nahm sich die Flecken vor.

„So ihr Fleckenzwerge, jetzt kommt der Benni!", versuchte er sich selber aufzuheitern, scheiterte aber kläglich. Er tauchte den Lappen tief in das Wasser und wrang ihn aus. Daraufhin rubbelte und schrubbte er wie verrückt. Zu seiner Freude zeigten sich schon bald die ersten Erfolge. Nach beinahe einer Stunde waren die Flecke so gut wie verschwunden, nur an einigen Stellen konnte man noch etwas erkennen, jedoch nur, wenn man wusste, dass dort einmal Blutflecken gewesen waren.

Zufrieden mit sich und seinem Werk verstaute er seine Putzutensilien wieder und machte sich einigermaßen gut gelaunt wieder an die ursprüngliche Arbeit. Nachdem er die Kommode vollständig abgeklebt hatte, ertönte von unten Kasumis Stimme, die zum Mittagessen rief. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen stieg Benjamin die Treppe hinunter. 

Als er jedoch das Wohnzimmer betrag, bemerkte er zu seiner Erleichterung, aber auch seiner Verwunderung und Verzweiflung, dass Nabikis Platz leer war. Wortlos, wie auch alle anderen am Tisch Sitzenden, nahm er die Mahlzeit zu sich. Direkt nach dem Essen entflüchtete er wieder in den ersten Stock und widmete sich weiter der Arbeit, zu der er verdonnert worden war. 

Gegen frühen Nachmittag hatte Benjamin alle Möbelstücke in die Mitte geschoben und abgeklebt. „Jetzt kann ja nichts mehr schief gehen!" Zuversichtlich schnappte er sich die in dem Farbtopf hängende Rolle und begann, die Wand zu streichen. Den ganzen Nachmittag lang strich er unaufhörlich in einsamer Stille.

Als es draußen bereits begann zu dämmern, kam Benjamin auf das Ende zu. Es fehlte nur noch ein schmaler Streifen Wand, der darauf wartete, seine neue Farbe verpasst zu bekommen. In dem Augenblick ging die Tür auf und herein kam Nabiki. Sie wirkte gefasst. 

Benjamin sah sie erwartungsvoll an, als sie sich in ihrem Zimmer umblickte. Als ihre Kinnlade nach unten klappte, freute er sich innerlich, denn er hatte sie wohl mit seiner tüchtigen und schnellen Arbeit überrascht. Doch dann bemerkte er mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend, dass sie den Boden anstarrte.

Zögernd wandte auch er seinen Blick gen Teppich – und erstarrte. Teppich? „Nein…", stöhnte er leise und hätte sich am liebsten selber verprügelt. 

„Was…was hast du getan?", keuchte Nabiki voller Entsetzen und deutete mit ausgestrecktem Arm und Zeigefinger anklagend auf den Teppich, der in der Nähe der Wände überall von sanftgelben Farbspritzern übersäht war. 

Benjamin wusste, dass er verloren hatte. „Das…es…es tut mir leid…", versuchte er sich schwach zu verteidigen. Wie konnte er nur so blöd sein und vergessen, den Boden mit Zeitungspapier abzudecken? 

„Es. Tut. Dir. Leid.?", schnaubte Nabiki. Die unbändige Wut gepaart mit Fassungslosigkeit in ihrem Gesicht hätte sogar ein Blinder erkannt, und dazu hätte er es gar nicht erst abtasten müssen.

„Ich…ich war so übereifrig, dass…dass ich es einfach…vergessen habe…" Benjamin versuchte nur halbherzig, sich zu retten, denn er wusste, dass es unmöglich war. „Vergessen!? Muss man dir vielleicht eine Checkliste geben, auf der du abhaken musst, was du erledigt hast!? Aber wahrscheinlich würdest du dann vergessen, auf die Liste zu schauen! Hat das heute Morgen nicht gereicht? Aber nein, du musst mich gleich total fertig machen!" 

Benjamin ließ die Farbrolle, die er die ganze Zeit noch gegen die Wand gedrückt hatte, langsam sinken. Dabei tropfte ein weiteres Bisschen Farbe auf den Teppichboden. „Pass auf!", schrie Nabiki so laut und plötzlich, dass Benjamin die Rolle erschrocken komplett fallen ließ. 

Nabiki bebte vor Zorn. „Es…es tut mir leid! Ich will dich doch gar nicht fertig machen…", murmelte Benjamin leise. „Ach nein?! Seit dem du hier bist steht mein Leben plötzlich auf dem Kopf!", schrie Nabiki um so lauter. „Du solltest einfach nur die Möbel und den Teppichboden abkleben und die Wände streichen! Ist das etwa zu viel verlangt? Wie blöd bist du eigentlich?" Langsam stieg auch in Benjamin die Wut auf. „Ich bin nicht blöd, verdammt! Ich habe mich gefreut, dir zu helfen, aber du hast mich total unfreundlich behandelt! Und ein wenig Freundlichkeit kann ich ja wohl verlangen, wenn ich mich den ganzen Tag hier abschufte und dein dummes Zimmer streiche, oder?" Benjamins Stimme wurde immer lauter und erreichte zuletzt fast die Lautstärke von Nabikis. 

Die Tatsache, dass wohl nicht nur alle im Haus Anwesenden, sondern mittlerweile auch die Nachbarschaft ihren Streit mitbekam, störte sie zu dem Zeitpunkt beide kein bisschen. „Ohhh, du hast dich abgeschuftet? Die Tatsache, dass ich den ganzen Tag völlig verzweifelt in der Stadt herumgelaufen bin scheint dich ja überhaupt nicht zu interessieren! Ganz abgesehen davon, dass dieses Klebeband alles andere als leicht zu entfernen ist! Und mein Zimmer ist alles, aber nicht dumm! Wenn es dir hier nicht gefällt, dann geh doch!"

Benjamin kochte. „Oh ja! Das werde ich jetzt auch tun! Solch eine Undankbarkeit habe ich ja noch nie erlebt! Und du bist nicht die Einzige, die gelitten hat!" Mit diesen Worten riss er seinen Verband mit einem gewaltigen Ruck vom Kopf. Ein gewaltiger Schmerz schoss durch seinen Kopf, als hätte ihm jemand ein Messer hineingerammt. „Na, was sagst du jetzt?", fragte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und drehte sich um. Noch in der Drehung bemerkte er, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. 

Er starrte durch das Fenster, welches er vor einer Weile geöffnet hatte, um ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen, in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Mit einem naiven Erstaunen, als wäre er ein Außenstehender, stellte er fest, dass er keine Kontrolle mehr über seine Beine hatte und sie unter ihm nachgaben. 

Nabiki war zur Salzsäule erstarrt und sah mit dem blanken Entsetzen im Gesicht, wie Benjamin vornüber direkt aus dem Fenster kippte. Die Dunkelheit verschluckte ihn, als wäre das Fenster das Maul eines riesigen Ungeheuers. Nabiki hörte, wie Benjamin das Dach hinunterpolterte. Einen kurzen Moment, den Nabiki als eine Ewigkeit voll Angst, Entsetzen und Schuld erlebte, herrschte eine gewaltige, erdrückende Stille.

Dann schlug Benjamins Körper mit einem dumpfen Poltern auf dem Erdboden auf, so dass Nabiki zusammenzuckte. Sie sank auf die Knie, vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und begann, lauthals zu schluchzen. 

Lars stapfte eifrig drauflos und folgte der Schneise, während Alexandra eilig hinter ihm her hastete. Und sie hatten Glück. Die Kugel war einmal komplett durch den Wald gerollt und dann an dem Weg, den sie entlang mussten, liegen geblieben. Die Geschwister kletterten eine kleine Böschung hinauf und setzten ihren Fußmarsch auf dem befestigten Weg fort, was eine große Erleichterung für Beide war.

Gegen späten Nachmittag kamen sie ihrem Ziel immer näher. Schließlich war es beinahe soweit. Lars schaute ein letztes Mal auf die Karte und zeigte dann nach vorne. „Hinter der Biegung muss es sein!", rief Lars aufgeregt und zog noch einmal an, ohne die Karte wegzustecken. Mit klopfenden Herzen stürmten die Beiden um die Ecke – und sahen sich mit einer windschiefen Hütte konfrontiert, vor der ein alter Mann auf einen Stock gestützt auf einer moosbesetzten Holzbank saß. 

Verwirrt hob Lars die Karte. „Hast du sie etwa falsch herum gehalten?", fragte Alexandra bestürzt. Ein Riesenschreck fuhr Lars durch die Glieder, doch dann entspannte er sich wieder. „Nein, guck!" Sie beugten sich über die Karte und kontrollierten ihren bisherigen Weg. „Wir sind an jeder Gabelung in die richtige Richtung gegangen!", stellte Alexandra verwirrt fest. „Dann muss es wohl hier sein." Lars runzelte die Stirn. 

Also traten sie an den alten Mann heran, der sie zunächst gar nicht registrierte. „Ähm…Entschuldigung?", fragte Lars zögernd. Er erhielt keine Reaktion. Alexandra hockte sich vor den Mann und legte ihre Hand auf die seinige. Der Alte drehte langsam seinen Kopf und fixierte schließlich ihr Gesicht.

„Ah, hallo meine Hübsche!", sprach er mit zittriger Stimme. „Hallo. Wir sind auf der Suche nach dem Teil einer Schriftrolle. Können sie uns helfen?" Mit regungslosem Gesicht fragte der alte Mann: „Schriftrolle?"

Alexandra zog kurzerhand den Teil der Schriftrolle aus ihrer Tasche und drückte ihn dem Mann in die zitternde Hand. Lars rückte misstrauisch ein Stück näher.

Der Alte betrachtete die Rolle eingehend. Ein leichtes Grinsen huschte über sein faltiges Gesicht. „Nun, der Tag scheint gekommen zu sein. Wurde ja auch mal Zeit, dass jemand vorbeischaut. Happosai soll sie mir schließlich nicht umsonst anvertraut haben." Seine Stimme zitterte wie eigentlich alles an dem Mann, der schon viele, viele Jahre auf dem Buckel zu haben schien. 

Alexandra und Lars schauten sich kurz an. Der Alte drückte Alexandra die Schriftrolle zurück in die Hand und erhob sich daraufhin langsam und mühselig. „Folgt mir." Er hustete lange und humpelte dann, auf den Stock gestützt, in die Hütte hinein. 

Mit wachsamen Blicken taten die Geschwister, wie ihnen geheißen. Der Mann erwartete sie bereits im dämmrigen Schein einer einzigen Kerze auf einem Baumstumpf sitzend, der zusammen mit zwei weiteren Baumstümpfen ein Dreieck bildete und auf die er nun deutete. In der Mitte der drei Stümpfe befand sich ein weiterer, etwas kleinerer Baumstumpf. „Setzt euch." Wieder folgten Alexandra und Lars seinem Befehl.

Daraufhin zog der Alte den mittleren Teil der Schriftrolle hervor und hielt ihn hoch. „Hier ist, was ihr sucht. Allerdings müsst ihr ein kleines Spielchen mit mir spielen, um es zu bekommen, denn ich liebe Spielchen!" Provozierend fragte Lars: „Und was ist, wenn wir es uns einfach nehmen?" Der alte Mann lachte. „Nun, das werdet ihr nicht, denn wo bleibt denn da der Spaß?" 

Lars verstummte und sah den Mann verwirrt an. „Das Spielchen ist ein Rätsel. Es ist recht einfach zu verstehen und hat eindeutige Regeln. Es ist euch nicht erlaubt, Fragen zu stellen. Jeder von uns Dreien zieht ein kleines Hütchen und setzt es auf, ohne es zu sehen. Dieses Hütchen kann entweder weiß oder blau sein, wobei von allen drei Hütchen mindestens eines blau ist. Jeder darf die Hütchen der anderen Mitspieler sehen, aber nicht sein Eigenes. Ihr bekommt die Schriftrolle, wenn einer von euch Beiden richtig antwortet. Wer antworten will steht auf. Dann gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Ist die Antwort falsch, verliert ihr. Antworte ich schneller, verliert ihr. Schummelt einer von euch, verliert ihr. Redet jemand, verliert diejenige Partei. Antwortet niemand innerhalb von einer Stunde, verlieren wir alle. Verstanden?"

Langsam nickten Alexandra und Lars. „Nun, dann lasst uns beginnen." Er griff hinter sich und zog eine große Sanduhr hervor, die er auf den Baumstumpf in ihrer Mitte stellte. „Hinter jedem von uns steht eine Kiste mit jeweils einem blauen und einem weißen Hütchen. Ihr müsst mir wohl vertrauen, denn jeder greift hinein, sucht sich ein Hütchen aus und setzt es sich auf, ohne den Blick von der Sanduhr zu wenden. Nun los!" 

Sofort griffen alle drei hinein und setzten sich nacheinander ein Hütchen auf. Lars Herz pochte wie wild. Alexandra und auch der alte Mann hatten ein blaues Hütchen auf dem Kopf.

Der alte Mann ergriff erneut das Wort. „Achja, dies ist ein Spielchen auf Leben und Tod. Wer verliert, wird von der Sanduhr getötet." Bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte, drehte der alte Mann die Sanduhr herum. „Die Zeit läuft…", flüsterte er leise und verstummte dann vollständig.

Lars brauchte eine Weile, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Dann arbeitete sein Gehirn auf Hochtouren. Unaufhörlich rieselte der Sand aus der oberen in die untere Hälfte. Nachdem sich ungefähr ein Viertel des Sandes im unteren Teil häufte, herrschte noch immer Totenstille. Lars runzelte die Stirn. 

Eine Weile später war bereits die Hälfte des Sandes durchgerieselt, und noch immer war keiner aufgestanden. Lars bemerkte, wie ihm langsam der Angstschweiß ausbrach. Nach einem weiteren Viertel durchgelaufenen Sandes war Lars völlig durchnässt. Doch damit nicht genug, hinzu kam, dass er einen Anflug von Panik verspürte. Konzentrieren wurde ihm unmöglich. „Bitte, bitte, lass Alexandra die Antwort wissen!", betete er innerlich.

Doch auch die wirkte zu seinem äußerstem Entsetzen unruhig.

Ungefähr fünfundfünfzig Minuten nach Spielbeginn versuchte Lars angestrengt, die Lösung zu finden. Doch der Druck war so groß, dass es ihm einfach nicht gelingen wollte. Es kam ihm vor, als würde der Sand immer schneller durch die schmale Öffnung rutschen.

Als nur noch ein kleiner Rest Sand über war, klopfte Lars Herz so schnell, dass er fürchtete, es würde gleich explodieren. Plötzlich machte der alte Mann Anstalten, aufzustehen. Lars Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose. 

Doch völlig unerwartet schoss Alexandra mit einem triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck in die Höhe. Der alte Mann blieb sitzen. „Ich weiß es! Mein Hütchen ist" – Lars biss sich auf die Faust – „ist…" Alexandra zögerte plötzlich. Lars biss sich so stark in die Hand, dass es anfing zu bluten. Doch er bemerkte es gar nicht, sondern starrte nur seine Schwester an. „Es ist blau!", rief Alexandra entschlossen aus. 

Vor Erleichterung und Erschöpfung ließ sich Lars seitlich vom Baumstumpf fallen und lächelte selig vor sich hin. Alexandra deutete seine Reaktion falsch und schlug keuchend die Hand vor den Mund. Als der alte Mann aufstand und langsam sein Hütchen vom Kopf nahm, starrte Alexandra ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. 

„Nun, sehr gut mein Kind. Die Antwort war richtig, hier habt ihr die Schriftrolle." 

Alexandra fing vor Freude und Erleichterung an zu weinen und nahm den mittleren Teil der Schriftrolle entgegen. Lars war mittlerweile aufgestanden und umarmte sie daraufhin heftig. Dann wandte er sich, einen Arm noch um Alexandra gelegt, dem alten Mann zu. 

„Sollte die Sanduhr sie jetzt nicht eigentlich umbringen?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd. Der Alte lachte. „Das war nur eine kleine Lüge, um es ein bisschen spannender zu machen!", zwinkerte er den Geschwistern zu. Auf die Worte hin kamen nur ein lautes Krachen und viel Staub aus deren Richtung.

Lars rappelte sich wieder auf und wischte sich den Staub von der Kleidung. „Nun, trotzdem, ähh, vielen Dank!" Während neben ihm auch Alexandra wieder auf die Beine kam, dachte Lars verwirrt: „Jetzt fange ich auch schon mit diesem „nun" an!" 

„Nun denn", sprach der alte Mann, woraufhin Lars zusammenzuckte, „soviel Spaß hatte ich schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr, ich habe daher ebenfalls zu danken. Nun gehet denn hin im Namen des Happosai" – Lars und Alexandra zogen jeweils eine Augenbraue hoch und sahen sich an – „und holt euch den letzten Teil der Schriftrolle, verdammt noch mal!" Er grinste sie breit und faltig an.

„Ja, ähm, das hatten wir vor.", meinte Alexandra. „Auf Wiedersehen!", rief Lars, als er sich bückte, um die Hütte zu verlassen. „Nun, das bezweifle ich zwar, aber es ist durchaus wünschenswert. Insofern wünsche auch ich euch auf Wiedersehen!" Alexandra winkte dem alten Mann ein letztes Mal zu und folgte Lars dann an das Tageslicht. Die Abendsonne stand tief, trotzdem hielt Alexandra geblendet die Hand vor die Augen.

Als sie sie wieder senkte, sah sie Lars, der schon wieder in die Landkarte vertieft war. Als Alexandra näher trat, sah er auf und meinte: „Lass uns noch ein Stückchen Weg hinter uns bringen und dann unser Nachtlager aufschlagen." 

Alexandra nickte ihrem Bruder zu und ergriff dann mit zwielichtigen Gefühlen seine Hand. Einerseits war sie froh, dass sie bereits zwei Teile der Schriftrolle ergattert hatten, andererseits fürchtete sie sich vor der ihnen noch bevorstehenden Aufgabe.

Nabiki Tendo wusste nicht, wo ihr der Kopf stand. Seitdem dieser Junge in ihr Leben getreten war, hatte sich alles verändert. Nichts war mehr, wie es vorher war. Dachte sie jedenfalls. Denn sie war ein Mensch. Und Menschen haben die Angewohnheit, egozentrisch zu denken. Am deutlichsten ist es bei Kindern, doch mit den Jahren lernen die Menschen, ihr egozentrisches Denken zu verhüllen. Einigen gelingt dies mehr, anderen weniger.

Und so dachte Nabiki Tendo nicht daran, dass die Vögel immer noch zwitscherten, die Regenrinne immer noch leckte und ihr Vater immer noch einen mindestens genauso dummen Freund hatte, wie er es selber war.

Aus diesem Irrtum heraus beschloss Nabiki, wieder Ordnung in ihr Leben zu bringen, wobei dies ein völlig unmögliches Ziel war. Denn es gibt keine Ordnung im Leben, es sei denn, man glaubt an das vorherbestimmte Schicksal. Doch selbst dann kann man nur von Ordnung in dem Sinne reden, als dass alle vorherbestimmten Ereignisse, die auf ein vorherbestimmtes Ziel zulaufen, in ihrer vorherbestimmten Reihenfolge ablaufen.

Es ist aber nicht möglich, sein Leben bis ins letzte Detail zu ordnen und vorzuplanen, wie man es vielleicht mit Aktenordnern macht. Viel zu vieles ist ungewiss, viel zu vieles obliegt dem Zufall.

Trotzdem hatte Nabiki einen Entschluss gefasst, den sie zuerst überwiegend aus Reue heraus beschlossen hatte. Doch irgendwo im Unterbewusstsein wusste sie bereits, dass dies von Anfang an richtig gewesen wäre und dass sie dies eigentlich von Anfang an gewollt hatte. 

Aber sie war viel zu verwirrt und verstört gewesen, hatte dieses seltsame Gefühl zuerst für das Zeichen einer Krankheit gehalten. Dann hatte sie gemerkt, dass dieses Gefühl mit ihm zusammenhing und gedacht, dass es vielleicht verschwinden würde, wenn sie ihn ignorierte, ihm die kalte Schulter zeigte. Doch auch das war ein Irrtum gewesen, denn zu dem seltsamen Gefühl kam ein beinahe noch Stärkeres hinzu, welches innerhalb so kurzer Zeit bereits angefangen hatte, sie von innen her aufzufressen.

Es schmerzte sie, ihn zu ignorieren oder ihm gar weh zu tun. Und das hatte sie an dem heutigen Tag mittlerweile oft genug getan, dass wusste sie. Denn auch Worte können schmerzen, manchmal sogar stärker als jede körperliche Verletzung. 

Daher riss Nabiki sich zusammen und sprang auf. So schnell sie ihre Beine trugen hetzte sie die Treppe hinunter durch das Wohnzimmer und nach draußen in den Garten. Sie hatte Benjamin schnell gefunden, er lag genau in einem Lichtstreifen, der von einem Fenster im Erdgeschoss ausging. 

„Benni!", rief Nabiki erschrocken und verzweifelt, als sie ihn erblickte. Unwillkürlich hatte sie ihn mit einem Spitznamen gerufen. Sie rannte zu ihm und fiel neben ihm auf die Knie. Er hatte eine kleine Wunde auf der Stirn, die leicht blutete. Mit beinahe mütterlicher Fürsorge schob sie eine Hand unter seinen Kopf und hob ihn an. „Hey, Benni!"

Nabiki streichelte ihm vorsichtig über die Wange. Plötzlich zitterten seine Augenlider und öffneten sich dann langsam. Zuerst starrte er in die Ferne. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Benjamin seine Augen auf Nabiki fixiert hatte. Sie lächelte ihn schräg an. Benjamins Miene regte sich keinen Millimeter.

Langsam erlosch Nabikis Lächeln. „Kan…Kannst du stehen?", fragte sie zögernd. Benjamin murmelte etwas und begann aufzustehen. Als er sich dabei auf sein rechtes Bein stützte, schrie er vor Schmerzen so laut auf, dass Nabiki beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekam. Sie kam Benjamin erschrocken zur Hilfe und stützte ihn, doch er schlug ihre Hand weg und rutschte auf Knien bis zur nahen Hauswand und stemmte sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht daran hoch. 

Nabiki, die sich zutiefst verletzt fühlte, wollte ihn stützen und zum Haus zurückführen, doch Benjamin knurrte: „Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht!", woraufhin die junge Frau zurückzuckte und die Fäuste auf den Mund presste. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah Nabiki Benjamin hinterher, der sich unter sichtbar großen Schmerzen an der Wand entlang zur Schiebetür auf der schmalen Veranda vorarbeitete.

Als er im Haus verschwunden war, hörte sie erschrockene Stimmen heraustönen, doch sie erreichten ihr Ohr nicht mehr. „Was habe ich nur getan?", flüsterte sie unter Tränen. Nabiki Tendo sank gegen die Hauswand und schluchzte in der Dunkelheit herzergreifend, immer darauf bedacht, so wenig Lärm wie möglich zu machen. Einsam und allein stand sie so da, ihr Körper immer wieder gebeutelt durch heftige Schluchzattacken. 

Doch ihr Kummer wurde dadurch nicht, wie erhofft, weniger, sondern nahm im Gegenteil immer mehr zu. 

„Benjamin…"


	14. Lauf des Schicksals

„Doppelleben" - eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction 

von WASABAH!!! 

############################ 

Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer: 

Ranma ½ und alle damit verbundenen Charaktere und Geschehnisse sind 

Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi, Shogagukan, Viz und Ehapa. Ich habe keinerlei 

Rechte daran und werde diese Fanfiction nicht aus finanziellem Zweck schreiben. 

############################ 

Hehe,

Ich bin zurück, um euch weiter zu knechten und zu binden

an meine Fanfiction! *hrhr*

An dieser Stelle möchte ich nur meinen Dank an Benni aussprechen,

der mir nun schon seit langer Zeit auf die Finger schaut und darauf

achtet, dass ich mir auch Mühe gebe.

Da muss ich schon mal einen ganzen Absatz neu schreiben, nur weil 

er nicht an mein Qualitätsstandard heranreicht… *grmpf* ;)

Ich verbeuge mich hiermit tief vor dir, Benni, und hoffe weiterhin auf 

deine Mithilfe! 

Arigato Gozaimasu.

############################ 

Kapitel 14 – Lauf des Schicksals: 

Benjamin torkelte über die Veranda in das Wohnzimmer hinein. Er fühlte sich hundeelend, und so sah er wohl auch aus, denn Kasumi keuchte erschrocken auf und schlug die Hand vor den Mund und sogar Genma und Soun sahen von ihrem Shogibrett auf.

Benjamin hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Mit seinem Willen verschwanden auch seine physikalischen Kräfte und er sackte auf die Knie. Das Pochen in seinem Kopf übertönte alle anderen Geräusche fast vollständig und ließ ihn seltsam benommen und teilnahmslos werden. Nüchtern stellte er fest, dass sein linkes Bein irgendwie eigenartig verdreht war, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Ihn kümmerte gar nichts. 

Er spürte, dass er starke Schmerzen durchlebte, doch tat es ihm nicht wirklich weh, denn ein eigenartiger Nebel hüllte und lullte ihn ein. Er war nur so müde, so unglaublich müde. Die Umgebung wurde dunkler. Er merkte, wie Soun auf Befehl von Kasumi davonlief, um Doktor Tofu zu holen. Dann kam Benjamin noch etwas anderes in den Sinn. Nabiki. Er war noch nie gut im Umgang mit Frauen gewesen. Er hatte es satt. Das Einzige, wonach er jetzt noch strebte, war Schlaf. Er wollte schlafen, tief und ruhig und träumen. Schöne Träume. Und nie wieder aufwachen.

Seine Augen klappten langsam zu. Er registrierte kaum noch, wie sein Oberkörper zur Seite umfiel.

Langsam schlug Lars die Augen auf. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, doch er konnte nicht sagen, was ihn so verstörte. Leise beugte er sich zu Alexandra. Sie atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig. Vorsichtig schlüpfte er aus dem Zelt und setzte seine nackten Füße auf den mondbeschienenen Waldboden.

Seine Augen weiteten sich und sein Mund klappte auf. Langsam ließ Lars seinen ungläubigen Blick nach oben schweifen. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter. Auf der kleinen Lichtung mitten im Wald, auf der sie ihr Zelt aufgestellt hatten, stand ein Haus. Das war natürlich nichts Ungewöhnliches. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass es sich einige Stunden zuvor noch nicht dort befunden hatte.

Aber nicht nur dadurch wusste Lars, dass das Haus hier nichts verloren hatte. Denn er kannte dieses Haus wie seine Westentasche. Es war das Haus, in dem er groß geworden war. Wie hypnotisiert ging Lars auf die Eingangstür zu und drückte die Klinke herunter.

Ungehindert trat Lars ein und schloss leise die Tür. Unwillkürlich rief er: „Shampoo?" Er hatte das seltsame Gefühl ihrer nahen Präsenz. Er runzelte die Stirn und betrat das leere Wohnzimmer. Alles war in dämmriges Mondlicht getaucht. Irgendwie kam ihm die Situation bekannt vor.  

Langsam ging er an der Küche vorbei auf die Treppe zu. Plötzlich meinte er hinter sich ein leises Klappern zu vernehmen.

Erschrocken fuhr er herum, aber niemand war zu sehen. "Shampoo? Bist du da?", fragte Lars flüsternd. Vorsichtig stieg er die Treppe empor, die sich ungewöhnlich in die Länge zog. Jeder Tritt auf eine neue Stufe hallte dumpf durch das Gebäude. Oben angekommen öffnete er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und fand ein leeres Bett vor, was ihn einerseits nicht verwunderte, andererseits aber irritierte, denn er hatte erwartet, die Gesuchte dort zu finden. Verwirrt aufgrund der gegensätzlichen Gefühle ging er ins gegenüberliegende Badezimmer, dessen Tür leicht offen stand. Lars tippte die Tür an, so dass sie mit einem unnatürlichen Quietschen aufschwang. Neben der Dusche hing ein Handtuch, unter dem sich eine Pfütze gebildet hatte. In regelmäßigen Abständen löste sich ein Tropfen von dem Handtuch und fiel hinein.

Das Geräusch ließ Lars zusammenzucken, denn es wirkte in der Stille wie ein Kanonenschuss. Dann drehte er sich um – und erstarrte. Er ließ sich langsam vor seiner Zimmertür nieder und betrachtete mit einem unheimlichen Gefühl das ungefähr zwanzig Zentimeter Hohe und dreißig Zentimeter Breite Loch, dass er vorher anscheinend übersehen hatte. Das herausgebrochene Stück konnte er nirgendwo entdecken.

Lars hörte sich selber sagen: „Was zur Hölle…" Die Worte klangen seltsam fremd. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als das Wort „Hölle" immer leiser werdend durch die Räume hallte. 

Langsam und mit einem wachsenden Angstgefühl in der Brust stand Lars wieder auf und starrte den Türgriff seiner Zimmertür an. Zögernd ergriff er ihn. Nach einigen Sekunden, in denen er mit sich selber kämpfte, gewann die Neugier die Oberhand. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür. Doch drinnen befand sich noch immer niemand. 

Erneut fragte er instinktiv: „Shampoo?"

Seine Füße trugen ihn wie von selbst die Treppe hinunter in die Küche. Wie vom Schlag getroffen blieb er stehen und betrachtete mit vor Erstaunen weit aufgerissen Augen die Küche. Alle elektronischen und mechanischen Geräte waren von irgendjemand ausgeschlachtet worden. Über den gesamten Küchenboden verteilt lagen Kabel, zerschlagenes Geschirr und Besteck.

Das Mondeslicht ließ die Szenerie surreal erscheinen, dennoch kam Lars die ganze Situation merkwürdig bekannt vor. Ihm blieb keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, da ihn plötzlich der schreckliche Gedanke in den Sinn kam, Shampoo könne verletzt sein.

Er stürmte die Treppe hinauf und war im Begriff, in sein Zimmer zu rennen, als er plötzlich und abrupt abbremste. Hatte er da nicht gerade etwas gehört? Langsam drehte er sich um.

Unendlich langsam und mit so stark klopfendem Herzen, dass er Angst hatte, man könnte es hören, näherte er sich der Tür zu dem Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern, aus dem ein klapperndes Geräusch kam. Es klang seltsam verzerrt. Angstschweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn, sein Atem ging so schnell, dass er schon fast hyperventilierte. Sein Adrenalinspiegel schien ins Unendliche zu steigen, sein Herz zu bersten. Langsam legte er seine zitternde und eiskalte Hand auf den Türgriff.

Dann, Millimeter für Millimeter, drückte er die Klinke hinunter. Als sie den Anschlag berührte, gab er ihr einen leichten Stoß. Quälend langsam schwang die Tür auf und enthüllte ein reges Treiben, welches Lars einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken jagte. Das Klappern, Summen, Zischen und Brummen der unzähligen Maschinen lullte ihn regelrecht ein. 

Er konnte nicht klar sehen, das gesamte Zimmer war in Bewegung und überall sprühten Funken. Lars kniff die Augen zusammen. Auf einmal machte er eine Gestalt aus, die langsam auf ihn zuging und so immer mehr an Konturen und Schärfe gewann. Ohne sie zu erkennen, wusste Lars, dass er Shampoo vor sich hatte.

Als würde sie aus dichtem Nebel heraustreten, sah Lars sie auf einen Schlag scharf. Shampoo blieb regungslos stehen. Jedes einzelne Detail brannte sich in sein Hirn. 

An Shampoos Kopf klammerte eine große metallene Spinne. Die rechte Hälfte ihres Körpers war vom Fuß bis zum Hals umgeben von Kabeln und den verschiedensten elektronischen und metallischen Teilchen. Ihr Gesicht schien unversehrt.

Doch als Lars Shampoo anschaute, kam es ihm vor, als wenn eine eiserne Klaue sein Herz zusammenquetschte. Ein Keuchen entfleuchte seinem Mund. Shampoo starrte ihn mit rot glühenden Augen und langen, gefletschten Zähnen an. Hass loderte in ihrem Blick.

Sie hob ihren rechten Arm, dessen Panzer plötzlich seltsam in Bewegung geriet. Im nächsten Augenblick hielt Shampoo eine überdimensionale Armbrust in der Hand, die mit gespanntem Pfeil direkt auf Lars Kopf zielte. „Stirb, Elendiger!", knurrte Shampoo und drückte ohne zu zögern ab.

Irres Gelächter hallte in Lars Ohren, als sich der riesige Bolzen direkt zwischen den Augenbrauen in seinen Schädel bohrte. 

Lars schreckte hoch und saß kerzengerade. Er war schweißgebadet und keuchte vor Anstrengung. Entsetzt presste er sich die Hände auf die Ohren, bis ihm langsam dämmerte, dass er sich in einem Zelt mit seiner Schwester befand, die ihn mit großen, ängstlichen Augen anstarrte. Draußen war es bereits hell. 

Langsam ließ Lars die Hände sinken. Doch das irre Gelächter wollte ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Als hätte ihm jemand mit voller Wucht in den Magen geschlagen, stieg plötzlich eine gewaltige Übelkeit in ihm hoch.

„Hattest du wieder einen Alptraum?", fragte Alexandra besorgt.

Lars antwortete nicht sondern stürzte aus dem Zelt und übergab sich lange und qualvoll in einen Busch. Seine Schwester war ihm gefolgt. Sie wandte sich voll Mitleid ab und wartete, bis Lars fertig war. Dann reichte sie ihm ein Taschentuch, mit dem er sich dankbar den Mund abwischte. 

„Möchtest du darüber reden?" Lars schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur ein verdammter Alptraum. Aber so unglaublich realistisch…" Er brach ab, als erneut Übelkeit von ihm Besitz ergriff. Lars schloss die Augen und atmete einige Male tief durch. Langsam fühlte er sich wieder einigermaßen besser. Trotzdem fühlte er sich schmutzig.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich aufgeweckt habe. Geh ruhig wieder schlafen, ich gehe zu dem Bach, an dem wir auf dem Hinweg vorbeigekommen sind und wasche mich ein bisschen." Alexandra schüttelte den Kopf. „Macht doch nichts." Sie reichte Lars ein Handtuch und kroch dann wieder in das Zelt hinein.

An dem langsam dahinrauschenden Bach angekommen ließ er sich auf die Knie nieder, wobei er sich seines T-Shirts entledigte, und beugte sich über die sich kräuselnde Wasseroberfläche. Er starrte eine Weile einfach nur die wabernde Spiegelung seines Gesichtes an. „Was geschieht mit mir?", flüsterte er heiser.

Dann tauchte Lars seine Hände direkt hinein, wie um es zu zerreißen und schleuderte sich das kalte Wasser in sein wirkliches Gesicht und gegen seinen Oberkörper. Er seufzte auf. Das eisige Wasser, welches jetzt seinen Körper hinunterlief, gab ihm eine gewisse Sicherheit. Dies hier war echt. Gleichzeitig fühlte er sich regelrecht erneuert. „Ich könnte ganze Bäume ausreißen!", dachte er überschwänglich.

Als er jedoch wieder an seinen Alptraum denken musste, verfinsterte sich seine Miene erneut. Er senkte den Kopf und starrte nachdenklich seine Hände an. „Ist das…" Lars hob den Blick wieder, aber sah nichts Bestimmtes sondern schaute nur weit in die Ferne, als würde er etwas ganz anderes vor sich sehen.

„…Liebe…?"

„Dieser Schmerz…? Diese Sehnsucht…? Dieses Verlangen…? Diese…Alpträume?" Er hob die Hände und verbarg sein Gesicht darin. Aber plötzlich rief er „Nein!" und tauchte seinen Kopf tief in das eiskalte Wasser des Baches. Nachdem er wieder aufgetaucht war, schüttelte er sich wie ein Hund und knurrte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen: „Dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit. Ich muss mich auf das Kommende vorbereiten!"

Lars sprang auf und trocknete sich auf dem Weg zurück zum Zelt ab.

Dort trainierte er, bis Alexandra wieder aufwachte.

Immer noch schlaftrunken steckte sie ihren Kopf aus dem Zelt. Lars musste unwillkürlich lachen, als er ihr verschlafenes Gesicht sah.

"Guten Morgen!" Alexandra murmelte etwas, das wohl ebenfalls ein Morgengruß sein sollte. Sie schnappte sich ein Handtuch und verschwand in Richtung Bach.

Lars nutzte die Zeit, in der sie nicht da war, um die vom vorigen Tag übergebliebenen Reste von Kasumis Essen auszupacken und auf einem Tuch zu drapieren.

Als Alexandra zurückkam, frühstückten sie erst einmal ausgiebig. Danach packten sie ihre Sachen zusammen und zogen weiter durch die Lande, der dritten und letzten Aufgabe entgegen.

Diese Strecke war ein ganzes Stückchen länger als die vorigen. Gegen Mittag rasteten sie auf einer Wiese am Wegrand und verzehrten mit dem Gaskocher aufgewärmte Dosensuppe. Daraufhin marschierten die Geschwister weiter, an Feldern und Wäldern, Wiesen und Bächen vorbei.

Abends hatten sie ungefähr zwei Drittel der gesamten Strecke hinter sich gelegt. Sie beschlossen, den Rest früh am nächsten Morgen hinter sich zu bringen. Also errichteten sie wieder einmal das Zelt, aßen etwas und legten sich bald darauf schlafen. Erst als Alexandra schon lange ruhig und gleichmäßig atmete, verfiel auch Lars in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Er wachte entsprechend früh wieder auf. Er lugte durch den Zelteingang und stellte fest, dass der Morgen gerade erst vor kurzer Zeit angebrochen war. Vorsichtig rüttelte er seine sich widerstrebende Schwester wach und verließ dann ihr mobiles Zuhause, um sich ausgiebig zu strecken.

Gähnend kramte er aus seinem Rucksack den Gaskocher und eine Dose Ramen hervor, öffnete sie mit einer Ninjaidoklinge und stellte sie auf den Kocher.

Eine Viertelstunde später steckte Alexandra schnüffelnd ihren Kopf aus dem Zelt. "Ah, hier riecht es gut!" Lars grinste. "Na, Hunger, Schwesterherz?" Alexandra setzte sich mit einem gewaltigen Satz Lars gegenüber und grinste zurück. "Und wie! Aber wieso gibt es denn warmes Frühstück?" 

Ihr Bruder zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. "Das Einzige kalte Essen war das von Kasumi und das haben wir schon aufgegessen. Aber egal, ich habe Hunger!"

Mit diesen Worten steckte er seine Essstäbchen in die Dose und fing an, die Nudeln in sich hineinzuschlürfen. Alexandra ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und tat es ihm gleich. Ein heißer und vergnüglicher Kampf um die Nudeln begann und endete wohl mit einem Unentschieden.

Desto weniger Vergnügen bereitete ihnen das Abbauen des Zeltes und das Verstauen ihrer Habseligkeiten in den Rucksack. Sie schauten sich noch ein letztes Mal um, ob sie auch nichts vergessen hatten. Als keiner von ihnen etwas entdecken konnte, wanderten sie weiter.

Gegen frühen Mittag näherten sie sich  ihrem letzten Reiseziel. Ihr beider Puls beschleunigte sich desto mehr, desto dichter sie dem Ort kamen. Nach einer weiteren Biegung des breiten Pfades, auf dem sie gingen, sahen sie vor sich eine kleine Hütte, die nahe an einem felsigen Berg stand.

Lars dehnte nervös seine Finger und somit die Ninjaidos, die er dieses Mal bereits vorher angezogen hatte. Alexandra klopfte zögerlich an die schiefe Tür. Niemand antwortete. Stattdessen schwang sie knarrend auf. Vorsichtig und mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend traten sie ein.

Das Einzige, was sich in der Hütte befand, war eine Art hölzerner Käfig, unter dem sich ein Schacht mit unergründlicher Tiefe befand. Alexandra schluckte schwer, und auch Lars schien alles andere als entspannt. Argwöhnisch beäugte er den nicht unbedingt stabil und sicher wirkenden Käfig, der an einem Seil hing, dass an der Decke über eine Winde lief. "Scheint so eine Art Fahrstuhl zu sein.", stellte Alexandra schließlich fest.

Lars grunzte. "Und ich hab das blöde Gefühl, dass wir da runter müssen!" Seine Schwester nickte und zog vorsichtig die Tür auf, die aus einigen gitterförmig zusammengenagelten Ästen hergestellt worden war.

Auch der Boden des Käfigs bestand daraus, wodurch die Chance relativ groß war, dass man abrutschte und mit einem Bein in eines der großen Löcher fiel.

Lars zog den Fahrstuhl probehalber ein wenig nach unten. Er schien wenigstens ihr Gewicht zu tragen, was doch schon mal eine gewisse Erleichterung für ihn darstellte.

Mit Bedacht wählte er die Streben der Baumstämme und stellte sich in den Käfig. Misstrauisch wartete er einen Moment ab, doch es geschah nichts.

Er bot Alexandra die Hand und half ihr, sich ebenfalls in den Käfig zu stellen.

Sie zog hinter sich die Tür zu. Die beiden Geschwister hatten gerade so lange gewartet, dass sie dachten, es würde gar nicht mehr passieren, als sich der Käfig plötzlich mit einem beängstigenden Ruck in die Tiefe bewegte. Kaum befand sich der Käfig gänzlich in dem Schacht, verdunkelte sich die Gesamtsituation um einiges. Sie konnten nur erkennen, wie schnell sie sich fortbewegten, weil das helle Viereck über ihnen langsam kleiner wurde. Schließlich erzeugte Lars einen kleinen Hik-Ball, der ihnen wenigstens innerhalb des Fahrstuhls Licht spendete.

Die Szenerie wirkte äußerst unheimlich und einschüchternd. Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, blieb der Käfig mit einem gewaltigen Ruck stehen und schwang leicht von Wand zu Wand. Eine ganze Weile geschah nichts, doch gerade das ließ die Geschwister in totaler Ungewissheit tappen und steigerte so ihre Verwirrung und Angst nur noch weiter. Dann, wieder mit einem gewaltigen Ruck, ging die Fahrt in die Tiefe weiter. Doch schon nach wenigen Metern knarrte und ächzte irgendetwas sehr beunruhigend. So unerwartet, dass Alexandra laut aufschrie, fiel der Käfig einige Meter in die Tiefe und blieb dann wieder krachend hängen. "Was..." Weiter kam Lars nicht, denn es ertönte ein lauter Peitschenknall, dem schlagartig der freie Fall folgte. Während Alexandra nur hilflos kreischte, war ihr Bruder geistesgegenwärtig genug, seine Klingen aus den Handrücken auszufahren, sich breitbeinig in den Käfig zu stellen und die Klingen der Ninjaidos mit größtmöglicher Kraft links und rechts von sich gegen die Wände zu drücken. Funken und ein ohrenbetäubendes Quietschen begleiteten sie fortan auf ihrer Höllenfahrt. 

Der Widerstand war so stark, dass Lars krampfhaft die Zähne zusammenbiss und es ihm mehrere Male beinahe die Arme gebrochen hätte. Trotzdem gab er nicht auf. Dadurch gelang es ihm, den Käfig wenigstens bei einer konstanten Geschwindigkeit zu halten. Alexandra, die aufgehört hatte zu Kreischen, schrie plötzlich: "Achtung!" Sie hielt sich krampfhaft an einem Ast über ihr fest und stemmte ihre Füße gegen das Holz unter ihren Füßen.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und Mündern und einem unschön kribbelnden, trotzdem tollen Gefühl in der Magengegend sahen sie den beleuchteten Boden des Schachtes auf sich zu rasen. Lars bremste den Käfig bis zum Aufprall. Als es soweit war, sah er kaum etwas. In seinen Ohren dröhnte es so laut, dass er eigenartig benommen war. Um ihn herum flogen überall Splitter und Holzstücke. Er als auch Alexandra waren so geistesgegenwärtig gewesen, kurz bevor dem Aufprall abzuspringen, damit ihre Beine nicht zusammen mit den Ästen zerbarsten. 

Nichtsdestotrotz war die Landung so hart, dass Lars keuchend zusammenklappte, als ein gewaltiger Schmerz seine Beine hinauffuhr. Ein Ast schlug ihm so hart gegen die Stirn, dass er für einige Schrecksekunden nur Schwarz sah. Staub, Schmutz und unzählige Holzsplitter- und Stücke prasselten auf ihn nieder. 

Dann entstand eine unheimliche, totale Stille. Lars Beine schmerzten so sehr, dass er gepeinigt liegen blieb. Nach einer Weile kamen seine Denkprozesse langsam wieder in Gange. Sofort kam ihm Alexandra in den Sinn. Er setzte sich mühselig auf und entdeckte sie nach kurzem Suchen durch einen seltsamen Rotschleier, der über seinen Augen lag.

"Alexandra?" Sie regte sich nicht. Mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck robbte Lars zu seiner Schwester. Da sie mit dem Gesicht zum Boden lag, drehte Lars sie vorsichtig um. Sie atmete noch. Sofort untersuchte er sie auf äußere Verletzungen hin und entdeckte zuerst keine. Aber dann, als er mit unendlicher Sorgfalt ihren Bauch freilegte, keuchte er erschrocken.

Ein Ast mit dem Durchmesser einer Faust hatte sie direkt unterhalb der Brust durchbohrt. Ungläubig starrte Lars den blutverschmierten, am Ende splitterigen Ast an.

Alexandra musste unvorstellbares Glück gehabt haben, denn es war ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt noch lebte. Lars wusste nicht, ob seine Himmlische Kraft ihm in diesem Fall behilflich sein konnte. Er wollte es aber lieber nicht darauf ankommen lassen.

Er begann sich umzusehen. Der Schacht hatte eine mannshohe Öffnung, die in einen breiten, aus dem Fels gehauenen Gang führte. Halter an den Wänden mit Fackeln darin spendeten flackerndes Licht. Fester Sand bildete den Boden. Der Gang bog bereits nach wenigen Metern um die Ecke. Erst jetzt widmete Lars sich seinem eigenen Körper. Zu seiner schier unendlichen Erleichterung waren seine Beine nicht gebrochen, was ihn doch sehr verwunderte. Andererseits war er mittlerweile viel gewöhnt und schließlich war er in Ranmas Welt. 

Dennoch brannten seine Beine, als wenn ein Drache sie mit Feuer bespuckt hätte. Er robbte weiter zu einer Schachtwand und zog sich mühsam daran hoch, bis er irgendwann aufrecht stand. Probehalber ging er einige Schritte, wobei er sich davon abhalten musste, nicht gleich laut los zu schreien. Zwar hatte er nicht das geringste Problem, seine Beine zu bewegen, nur schien der Schmerz dann regelrecht zu explodieren und veranstaltete ein wahres Feuerwerk.

Der Schweiß stand Lars auf der Stirn. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hob er Alexandra so vorsichtig wie es nur irgend ging auf und trug sie bis zu der Ecke des Ganges. Kaum war er dort angekommen, fiel plötzlich ein Quader aus der Wand heraus, der so gut getarnt gewesen war, dass Lars gedacht hatte, die Wand würde aus einem Stück bestehen. 

Er erschrak und fuhr sofort seine Sinne hoch. Hinter dem Quader hatte sich ein Hohlraum befunden, der nun freigelegt war. Neben einem Pergament hing eine an der Mittelachse befestigte, große Sanduhr. Lars zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und las, was auf dem Pergamentpapier geschrieben stand:  
  


Eindringling! 

Lass er zurück, was ihn beschwert,

Denn nur so kann er gewinnen,

Was er so unheimlich begehrt,

Seine Last wird nicht zerrinnen.

Doch komme er nicht zu spät,

Sonst alles unter das Rad gerät. 

Hinfort, Hinfort!

Schnell, find er den Ort!

Lars starrte das Pergament noch verwirrt an, als es unerwartet in Flammen aufging und die Sanduhr sich wie von Geisterhand drehte. Der Sand begann zu rieseln, die Zeit lief.

Er starrte Alexandra, die immer noch in seinen Armen lag, mit zerrissenen Gefühlen an. Er konnte sie doch nicht einfach hier liegen lassen! Andererseits würde sie ein großes Hindernis sein. Aber wenn er es nicht schaffte, die Schriftrolle zu finden… „Sonst alles unter das Rad gerät.", murmelte Lars. Ein eiskalter Schauer kroch ihm das Rückgrat hinauf. „Ach verflucht!", knurrte er und legte Alexandra so vorsichtig wie nur möglich auf den Boden. Ihren Kopf bettete er auf den Felsquader. Er schaute sie noch für einen Moment an und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. Dann drehte er sich abrupt um – und wäre beinahe zu Boden gegangen. Die Schmerzen in seinen Beinen hatte er völlig vergessen. Zumindest waren sie ein klein wenig besser geworden. Fluchend machte er sich auf den Weg.

Lars merkte, nachdem er um eine weitere Ecke gegangen war, nicht, dass die Wände hinter ihm in bläuliches Licht getaucht wurden, welches aus der Richtung seiner Schwester kam. Er bemerkte auch nicht, wie das Licht einige Zeit später langsam wieder schwächer wurde und schließlich ganz verebbte. 

Nachdem er dem Gang eine Weile lang gefolgt war, endete dieser schließlich in einer schweren Holztür. Lars ergriff die alte Metallklinke, drückte sie herunter und schob die Tür auf. Er trat vorsichtig einen Schritt in den riesigen und stockfinsteren Saal hinein.

Kaum hatte er dies getan, entflammten mit einem Schlag unzählige Fackeln. In Lars' weit aufgerissenen Augen spiegelte sich die widerlichste, größte und bedrohlichste Kreatur, die er je gesehen hatte. Ein erschrockenes, beinahe panisches Keuchen entrang seiner Kehle.

Als die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne das Haus der Tendos streichelten, erhob sich Nabiki endlich aus ihrer an der Wand kauernden Position. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht dort verbracht, in Gedanken versunken, von Schuldgefühlen geplagt und vor Kälte zitternd. Es kümmerte sie nicht, ob sie sich eine Erkältung holte, denn es gab weitaus wichtigere Dinge, die sie beschäftigten.

Lautlos betrat sie das Wohnzimmer und betrachtete sich dort in einem kleinen Wandspiegel. „Ich sehe fürchterlich aus.", stellte sie mit einem bitteren Beigeschmack fest. Sie versuchte die Tatsache zu verdrängen, dass sie sich noch viel fürchterlicher fühlte als sie aussah. Ein Versuch, der von Beginn auf an zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Nabiki seufzte.

Von der Treppe kam ein Knarren, begleitet von bedächtigen Schritten. Kasumi kam im Nachthemd die Treppe herunter, als wenn sie genau gewusst hätte, dass Nabiki endlich hereingekommen war. „Guten Morgen, Schwesterherz!", sagte sie freundlich und ignorierte Nabikis äußerliche Erscheinung.

Diese murmelte einen Morgengruß zurück. Kasumi setzte sich auf ein Kissen und deutete auf ein weiteres, welches ihr gegenüber lag. „Setz dich." Nabiki tat wie ihr geheißen und protestierte nicht. Sie wagte es nicht, Kasumi anzusehen und fand daher viel Gefallen am Fußboden. Mit sanfter Stimme fragte Kasumi: „Was ist passiert?"

Mit leiser Stimme begann Nabiki verlegen, die gesamte Misere zu erklären. Ihre große Schwester lauschte aufmerksam. Nachdem sie ihren Bericht abgeschlossen hatte, entstand eine kurze, bedächtige Stille.

„Nun…" Kasumis Stimme klang bedacht, tatsächlich war sie darauf aus, die richtigen Worte zu wählen. „Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, wie du dich jetzt fühlst. Du bist wütend auf ihn und bereust aber gleichzeitig auch, mit ihm in einen Streit geraten zu sein. Und du fühlst dich jetzt in gewisser Weise schuldig und verantwortlich für seine Verletzungen. Ist es nicht so?"

Nabiki konnte nur bestätigend nicken. Insgeheim war sie erstaunt über ihre Schwester, die wohl doch viel gerissener war, als sie wirkte. Sie machte sich irgendwo in ihrem Kopf eine Notiz, in kommenden Zeiten besser auf sie Acht zu geben. 

„Erst einmal solltest du nicht vergessen, dass zu einem Streit immer zwei gehören. Benjamin ist mindestens genauso Schuld daran wie du. Euer beider Verhalten war nicht angebracht. Trotzdem solltest du jetzt nicht einfach alle Schuld auf ihn schieben, sondern bei dir selber anfangen!

Schließlich macht jeder Mensch einmal einen Fehler. Aber die meisten kann man korrigieren, richtig stellen."

Nabiki starrte ihre große Schwester mit noch größeren Augen an. Dann lächelte sie schief und ein wenig sentimental. „Das klang gerade wie…Mama…" 

Kasumis Pupillen weiteten sich für einen Moment, dann wurden ihre Züge noch einen Tick weicher, ein sanftes Lächeln entstand. „Ich tue was ich kann. Aber hast du mich denn verstanden?" 

Erneut nickte Nabiki nur. „Dann möchte ich dir noch eine letzte Frage stellen.", fuhr Kasumi fort. „Du musst sie nicht beantworten, wenn sie dir zu intim ist, das weißt du ja. Was fühlst du denn über…ihn?"

Nabiki zögerte, überlegte. Ja, was fühlte sie eigentlich? Sie versuchte, in sich hineinzufühlen. 

Eine lange Stille entstand, in der nur ab und zu ein Knacken irgendwo im Haus zu vernehmen war. „Ich…ich weiß es nicht. Noch nicht.", entgegnete sie nicht ganz wahrheitsgetreu. Kasumi wartete ruhig darauf, dass Nabiki fort fuhr. Diese verstand. „Schon als ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen habe, wusste ich, dass er irgendwie…anders ist. Dieses Gefühl hat sich mit der Zeit immer mehr verstärkt. Aber es ist nicht unangenehm, im Gegenteil. Aber ich verstehe nicht, wie es so weit kommen konnte…"

Nabiki schluckte schwer, doch der Kloß in ihrem Hals wollte einfach nicht verschwinden. Sie war kurz davor, wieder in Tränen auszubrechen. „Ich denke, du weißt, was jetzt zu tun ist?", fragte Kasumi mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ja." Nabiki fing an zu Schluchzen und verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Kasumi rutschte ein Stück näher und nahm ihre kleine Schwester liebevoll in die Arme. 

„Es ist schon gut! Denk dran, jeder macht mal einen Fehler! Es ist ja schon gut…"

Nabiki weinte aus ganzem Herzen. Kasumi war in diesem Moment wie eine Mutter für sie, die sie tröstete und sie beschützte. Sie weinte eine halbe Stunde lang ununterbrochen, und schwemmte all ihr Leid, welches sich in den vielen Jahren aufgestaut hatte aus ihrem Körper. Schließlich verebbte der Tränenfluss langsam. Nabiki setzte sich noch schniefend wieder aufrecht hin und wischte sich mit dem Arm das Gesicht ab.

Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Danke. Mir geht es schon viel besser!", war das Einzige, was sie sagte. Kasumi lächelte nur. „Dann bist du jetzt ja bereit, um deine Fehler wieder gutzumachen", entgegnete sie mit einem liebevollen Lächeln. Nabiki nickte und umarmte ihre große Schwester noch einmal fest. Daraufhin verschwand sie nach oben und ließ eine zufrieden lächelnde Kasumi zurück, die sich alsbald daran machte, das Frühstück zuzubereiten.

Nabiki streifte im Badezimmer ihre Kleidung ab und fühlte sich seltsam erleichtert, als wenn sie soeben eine große Last hatte fallen lassen. Das war auch der Fall, nur handelte es sich um eine Imaginäre. Sie wusste was zu tun war. Sie ließ sich ein heißes Bad ein und wusch sich ausgiebig. Dabei gewann sie mehr und mehr ihre altes Selbstvertrauen und ihre Sicherheit zurück. Als sie endlich aus der Wanne stieg, fühlte sie sich wie neugeboren. Sie betrachtete sich im Spiegel und lächelte mehr als nur zufrieden über ihr Erscheinungsbild. Sie war wieder die Alte.

Sie machte sich fertig und betrat ihr Zimmer. Sofort tauchten die Erlebnisse von letzter Nacht wieder vor ihren Augen auf und das Gefühl der Schuld war wieder da. Aber sie hatte damit gerechnet, außerdem würde sie es ja wieder gut machen. Sie seufzte bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot. „Naja, das kriegen wir schon wieder hin.", meinte sie zu sich selbst und suchte dann aus ihrem Kleiderschrank in der Mitte des Zimmers einen prächtigen Kimono heraus.

Wenige Minuten darauf betrat sie eines der beiden leeren Zimmer, die Ranma einst für eventuell noch kommende Kinder geplant hatte. Nur ein Futon lag in der Mitte auf dem Boden, und darin lag Benjamin. Er schlief friedlich und nur ein Verband um seinen Kopf zeugte von dem gestrigen Abend, der Rest seines Körpers war bis auf einen Arm verdeckt.

Leise, um ihn nicht zu wecken, kniete Nabiki neben ihm nieder und betrachtete ihn eingehend. „Wie friedlich er aussieht…beinahe wie ein Kind!", stellte sie mit einer nicht unangenehmen Wärme fest. Daraufhin ergriff sie vorsichtig seine freiliegende Hand und umschloss sie mit ihren. Ihre Krankenwache hatte begonnen.

Lars wagte es nicht, sich auch nur ein klitzekleines Stückchen zu bewegen. Das Wesen vor ihm machte einfach einen zu gefährlichen Eindruck. In einiger Entfernung lag ein großes, schwarzes und schuppiges Tier mit einem Schwanz, der fast genauso lang war wie es selber. Ein Schuppenkamm verlief von der auf zwei riesigen Pfoten gebetteten Schnauze bis hin zum letzten Ende des Schwanzes.

Plötzlich zuckten die spitzen Ohren der Kreatur und sein Maul öffnete sich weit, wobei lange, scharfe Zähne entblößt wurden. Lars versuchte ohne Erfolg, einen dicken Kloß in seinem Hals herunterzuschlucken. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen, dass er einen wahrhaftigen Drachen vor sich hatte. Unwillkürlich griff er nach seinen Ninjaboules. Er hatte gerade das große Tor hinter dem Drachen erspäht, als bemerkte, dass ihn plötzlich zwei zu Schlitzen zusammengezogene rote Augen mit im Verhältnis dazu kleinen schwarzen Pupillen anstarrten.

Zitternd drehte Lars seinen Kopf Millimeter für Millimeter der Drachenschnauze zu. Er hatte ein äußerst mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend. Er wurde von seiner Vorahnung nicht enttäuscht. Ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen erhob sich der Drache schwerfällig auf seine vier Pranken. Er war jetzt von der Höhe her mindestens drei Mal so groß wie Lars. Anscheinend war er alles andere als erfreut darüber, aus seinem Schlaf geweckt worden zu sein. Vorsichtig begann Lars, einen großen Bogen um den Drachen zu machen und zückte dabei seine Ninjaboules. Auch er ließ seinen offensichtlichen Gegner nicht einen Augenblick aus den Augen.

Ohne Vorwarnung legte der Drache den Kopf in den Nacken und als er ihn wieder nach vorne fallen ließ, schleuderte er Lars mit einem tosenden Fauchen einen gewaltigen Flammenball entgegen. Dieser konnte nur noch die Hand heben und sie der anrasenden Feuersbrunst entgegenhalten. Er tat dies rein aus Instinkt, doch es sollte ihm das Leben retten, denn er bemerkte plötzlich dass er eine Art Schutzschild mit der Himmlischen Kraft parallel zu und vor seiner Hand erzeugt hatte. Allerdings war es viel zu klein. Gerade noch rechtzeitig hockte sich Lars zu Boden und hielt seine Hand und somit das Schild vor seinen Körper. Das Feuer donnerte um und über ihn hinweg. Die Hitze war beinahe nicht zum aushalten. Die Flammen leckten regelrecht an ihm und er merkte voll Entsetzen, wie seine Kleidung als auch seine Haare ein wenig verkohlten. 

Endlich war es vorüber. Lars richtete sich leicht benommen auf und erkannte erst jetzt, dass sein linkes Hosenbein in Flammen stand. Gierig loderten die Flammen an ihm hoch. Zu Tode erschrocken schnappte er nach Luft, ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und rollte sich durch den Dreck, um das Feuer zu ersticken. Das Feuer wurde zwar eingedämmt, aber einige Flammen überlebten. Seine Haut fing bereits an, schmerzend zu stechen. Geistesgegenwärtig bildete er ein passendes Stück aus Himmlischer Kraft über der Stelle und senkte sie direkt auf die Haut herab. 

Sofort erloschen die Flammen aufgrund der fehlenden Zufuhr ihrer Lebensessenz, dem Sauerstoff. Das Stück Hik verschwand wieder, und das Schild hatte sich bereits bei Lars' Sturz in Luft aufgelöst. Er hatte kaum Zeit sich zu wundern, was mit der Himmlischen Kraft alles möglich war und wie er überhaupt wusste, wie er damit umgehen musste.  

Doch er fühlte sich jetzt schon sehr ausgelaugt und realisierte dann, dass bereits dieser wenige Einsatz der Himmlischen Kraft dafür verantwortlich war. Daher musste er den Kampf so schnell wie möglich beenden, andernfalls hätte er keine Chance. Er bezweifelte, dass er überhaupt eine Chance hatte, den Drachen zu besiegen. Ein Plan nahm in seinem Kopf Gestalt an. Er bildete mit seinen Händen eine unsichtbare Kugel und rieb daran. Ein Hik-Ball begann aus dem Nichts heraus zu wachsen. Mit aller Kraft, die er auftreiben konnte ließ Lars ihn wachsen, doch er war zu erschöpft, um eine Kugel größer als einen Tennisball zu kreieren. Verzweifelt und wütend zu gleich packte Lars den Hik-Ball mit einer Hand und warf ihn dem Drachen entgegen.

Plötzlich formte sich ein neuer Plan in seinem Kopf und er sprintete los, seinem geworfenen Ball hinterher. Im Laufen sammelte er seine letzten mentalen Kräfte und erstellte in seiner rechten Hand einen zwanzig Zentimeter langen, dünnen Keil. Für mehr reichte es nicht. Der Hik-Ball traf den Drachen am Hals. Er verletzte ihn nicht, sondern lenkte ihn nur kurz ab und stachelte seine Wut nur noch mehr an. Ein fürchterliches Brüllen entfloh seinem Maul, das Lars einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. 

Trotzdem rannte er weiter auf den Drachen zu, der ihn jetzt erspäht hatte. Mit funkelnden Augen beugte er sich mit seiner großen Schnauze auf Bodenhöhe herunter und neigte ihn dann nach hinten. Lars' Augen weiteten sich, als er erkannte, was nun kommen würde. Im Angesicht des Todes haben Menschen manchmal unglaubliche Kräfte, sie mobilisieren ihre letzten Ressourcen, geben alles. Genau das tat Lars jetzt und rannte noch ein wenig schneller auf den Schädel des Drachens zu. Gerade als der Drache seinen Kopf wieder nach vorne fallen ließ, sprang Lars mit einem gewaltigen Satz ab und segelte auf sein Ziel zu.

So nah unter ihm, dass seine Füße und Beine gefährlich heiß wurden, donnerte das Feuer hinweg. 

Der Drache öffnete wieder die Augen und sah Lars, wie er direkt auf ihn zu flog. Doch es war zu spät. Im Flug holte Lars mit dem Hik-Keil aus und schlug ihn dem Drachen ins Auge, als er ihm auf der Schnauze landete. Der Keil war beinahe komplett in dem Auge verschwunden. Lars dachte nicht weiter nach sondern rannte auf dem Drachen entlang, der ohrenbetäubend laut jaulte und sich vor Schmerzen langsam auf die Hinterbeine stellte. Lars verlor das Gleichgewicht und schlidderte auf dem Rücken des Drachen dem Boden entgegen. Aber der Drache bemerkte dies und ließ sich wieder nach vorne fallen, wobei er seinen Schwanz so hob, dass er leicht anstieg und direkt auf die Wand des Saales mit dem Tor zuführte. 

Lars hatte so viel Schwung, dass er hilflos über den Schwanz rutschte und dann unkontrolliert durch die Luft segelte. Er drehte sich im Flug, so dass er nicht mehr wusste, wo oben und unten war. Dann kollidierte er hart mit der Wand und fiel schreiend in die Tiefe.

Er knallte mit dem Rücken auf den Erdboden, wodurch alle Luft aus seinen Lungen gepresst wurde. Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah er nur Sternchen. Als er wieder atmen konnte, schüttelte er den Kopf, um wieder klar zu werden und richtete sich dann langsam wieder auf. Sein gesamter Körper schmerzte wie rasend. Doch er vergaß es sofort, als ein lautes Fauchen ertönte und der Drache eine Flammenfontaine in Richtung Decke abfeuerte. Unter Schmerzen spuckte er in alle Richtungen Feuer, um Lars womöglich noch zu erwischen. Aber soweit wollte letztgenannter es am liebsten gar nicht erst kommen lassen.

Er sah sich um und entdeckte das große Holztor direkt hinter sich. Er lief, vielmehr humpelte ihm entgegen und drückte die beiden Hälften mit letzter Kraft auf, was alles andere als leicht war, da das Tor groß und schwer und er nur noch schwach war. 

Als er es hinter sich erneut Fauchen hörte, beschloss er kurzerhand, dass der Spalt jetzt breit genug war und quetschte sich hindurch. Doch zu seinem Entsetzen blieb er plötzlich stecken. Verzweifelt rüttelte und zerrte er, aber es half nichts. Es ging nicht vor und nicht zurück. Nichtsdestotrotz gab er nicht auf. Während er sich weiter abmühte, warf er einen Blick zurück.

Was er sah, erweckte bei ihm eine Gänsehaut und ließ ihn nur noch verzweifelter versuchen, sich zu befreien. Der Drache spähte voll Mordlust durch das unverletzte Auge sein wehrloses Opfer an und schleuderte ihm einen letzten Feuerball zu. Wie in Zeitlupe sah Lars die Feuerfront auf sich zurasen. Gleichzeitig bemerkte er, wie sich seine Hüfte plötzlich ein wenig löste. Im finalen Kampf um Leben und Tod drückte, quetschte und zerrte er weiter. Der Feuerball kam immer näher.

Dann kam die Erleichterung, als er mit einem letzten großen Ruck freikam. Panisch schob er den Rest seines Körpers durch die schmale Öffnung und hechtete zur Seite. Genau in dem Moment erreichte das Feuer das Tor, wobei ein Teil fauchend durch den Spalt geschossen kam und Lars Beine noch erwischte. Er ging schwer zu Boden und spürte außer den sowieso schon großen Schmerzen nun noch ein Brennen in dem Bein, welches vor einiger Zeit schon in Flammen gestanden hatte. Das andere schien unversehrt, nur die Hose hatte eine wesentlich schwärzere Farbe angenommen.

Aber Lars hatte nicht viel Zeit zum Nachdenken, denn ein Knurren, das ihm einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken laufen ließ ertönte durch den Spalt hindurch. Schnell rappelte er sich auf und drückte mit letzter Kraft die beiden Torflügel wieder zusammen. Keine Sekunde zu spät, denn er hörte, wie der Drache erneut Feuer spuckte. 

Völlig erschöpft ließ Lars sich erst auf die Knie sinken und legte sich dann ganz auf den Boden. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, zum einen, weil er total ausgelaugt war und zum anderen, weil sein Adrenalinspiegel eine Weile brauchte, um sich wieder abzubauen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er schweißbedeckt war und ziemlich flach und schnell atmete.

Zwar schmerzte ihm sein gesamter Körper und er bemerkte mit halb geschlossenen Augen gerade noch eine Blutlache auf dem Boden, aber eine so gewaltige Müdigkeit ergriff von ihm Besitz, dass er einfach nichts dagegen unternehmen konnte. Er flüsterte noch leise „Shampoo…", um dann fast augenblicklich in einen tiefen Schlaf zu verfallen.

Benjamin wachte friedlich auf. Er öffnete langsam die Augen und starrte an eine gewöhnliche Decke. Auf den ersten Blick wusste er nicht, wo er war. Auch auf den Zweiten nicht, doch als er Nabiki sah, nahm er an, dass er sich noch im Hause der Tendos befand. 

Ihr Kopf war nach unten gesackt, ihre Augen geschlossen und ihr Atem ging langsam und gleichmäßig. Anscheinend war sie eingeschlafen. Benjamin fragte sich, wie lange sie dort schon so gekniet hatte. Ein Tablett mit benutztem Geschirr neben ihr auf dem Boden belegte, dass es wohl schon mindestens ein paar Stunden gewesen waren. 

Er bemerkte den Kimono, den sie trug und stellte fest, dass er ihr unheimlich gut stand. Für einen Moment hatte er sogar gegen den Impuls anzukämpfen, sich aufzurichten und ihr über die Wange zu streicheln.

Nun erst bemerkte er, dass ihre Hände seine fest, aber doch sanft umschlossen hatten. Sie spendeten eine angenehme Wärme. Sofort schnellte sein Puls in die Höhe. Unbewusst zog er die Futondecke ein wenig herunter, um nicht gleich in Schweiß auszubrechen.

Langsam begannen die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht in seine Gedanken zu rieseln. Jedenfalls nahm er an, dass es letzte Nacht geschehen war. Er seufzte leise.

Sie hatten sich beide völlig unnötigerweise gestritten. Nun gut, vielleicht nicht ganz unnötigerweise, er hatte immerhin Müll gebaut. Aber sie hätten es doch wie vernünftige erwachsene Menschen ausdiskutieren können! Stattdessen hatten sie sich völlig unreif verhalten, beide, das räumte er ohne Umschweife ein.

Ein weiterer Seufzer entfleuchte seinem Mund. Er war schon immer so gewesen, er hatte einfach kein Gefühl im richtigen Umgang mit Frauen. Vielleicht fehlte ihm auch nur ein wenig Übung.

Sobald sie beide wieder gleichzeitig wach waren, würde er sich zutiefst bei ihr entschuldigen, so viel stand fest. Hoffentlich bekam er dann bloß die richtigen Wörter über die Lippen!

Benjamin musste ungewollt ein wenig lächeln, denn Nabiki hatte sich in gewisser Weise schon bei ihm entschuldigt oder signalisierte ihm vielmehr, dass es ihr Leid tat, indem sie hier an seinem Futon Wache hielt.

Er schloss die Augen wieder und hoffte, wenigstens im Schlaf die Sorgen, die ihn bedrückten, zu vergessen. Schon kurze Zeit später war er wieder ins Reich der Träume abgedriftet.

Als er das nächste Mal aufwachte, hörte er Geschirr klimpern und eine Tür ins Schloss fallen, was wohl der Grund für sein Erwachen war. Augenblicklich bemerkte er, dass Nabiki seine freie Hand immer noch hielt. 

Nicht ohne Schmerzen zog er die andere aus dem Futon hervor und rieb sich gähnend die Augen. 

Dann schlug er sie letztendlich auf. Dieses Mal war Nabiki wach und lächelte ihn nervös und ein wenig schief an. „Guten Morgen." Ihre Stimme klang unsicher. Er erwiderte das Lächeln kurz und wünschte ihr dann mit neutraler Stimme ebenfalls einen guten Morgen. 

Eine peinliche Stille entstand. Benjamin hüstelte verlegen und fragte dann, nur um irgendetwas zu fragen und die Stille zu durchbrechen: „Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"

Nabiki überlegte kurz. „Ich weiß es nicht genau, irgendwann habe ich den Sinn für die Zeit ein wenig verloren. Aber ich denke so zwei Tage." Benjamins Mund öffnete sich, doch kein Ton entwich ihm. Schließlich fing er sich und schloss den Mund wieder, nur um ihn dann wieder zu öffnen.

„Und du hast die ganze Zeit hier gesessen?", fragte er mit einem Unterton von Ungläubigkeit in der Stimme. Nabiki nickte, nicht ohne ein kleines bisschen Stolz. „Kasumi hat mich freundlicherweise mit Verpflegung unterstützt.", grinste sie.

„Die ganze Zeit!?" Benjamin konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. „Achtundvierzig Stunden lang!?" Nabiki nickte. „Ungefähr ja. Allerdings kann ich es dir nicht garantieren. Jetzt wo du wach bist…kann ich aufstehen?" Wie betäubt nickte er. Nabiki stützte ihren Oberkörper auf der Höhe von Benjamins Kopf neben dem Futon auf dem Boden ab, um ihre Beine unter ihrem Körper hervorzuholen. Sie legte sich neben ihn auf den Boden, sichtlich erleichtert. Ein befreiender Seufzer entfuhr ihr. 

„Meine Beine sind eingeschlafen, mittlerweile merke ich sie gar nicht mehr. Aber den Schmerz spüre ich dafür auch nicht mehr.", erklärte sie, als würde sie über Kasumis täglichen Einkauf berichten. Benjamin hatte seinen Kopf auf die Seite gedreht und starrte sie immer noch völlig verwirrt an.

„Aber…wieso!?!", fragte er konfus. 

„Ich war dir was schuldig", entgegnete sie. Benjamin zog die Stirn kraus. „Quatsch, ich schulde dir was! Und selbst wenn du mir was schuldest, brauchst du dich doch nicht selbst so zu quälen!", erwiderte er, beinahe ein wenig aufbrausend.

„Und was, wenn ich mich gerne selber quäle?" Sie drehte ihren Kopf ebenfalls und betrachtete ihn mit einer Miene, die auf nichts schließen ließ. Sie lachte los, als sie Benjamins angespannte Miene sah. „War doch nur ein Scherz!" Er atmete erleichtert aus, musste dann aber selber grinsen. Schnell wurde er wieder ernst. 

„Jetzt stehe ich noch tiefer in deiner Schuld. Ich…wegen ges…äh…vorgestern…es tut mir leid.", meinte er leise. Nabiki antwortete nach einer kurzen Pause genauso leise: „Mir auch."

Benjamin fühlte sich gleich viel besser, vor allen Dingen, weil die riesige Last, die ihm bisher auf den Schultern geruht hatte, verschwunden war. „Nachdem das geklärt wäre, kann ich jetzt ja dein Zimmer in Ordnung bringen." Er sprudelte vor frischer Energie beinahe über, setzte sich auf und wollte aus dem Futon klettern. Dabei bemerkte er mehrere Sachen. Zum einen hatte er nur eine Boxershorts an. Zum nächsten hatte er außer dem Verband um den Kopf noch etliche Pflaster auf dem Oberkörper kleben und spürte dementsprechend verschieden starke Schmerzen. Außerdem verstand er endlich, warum er die ganze Zeit so unscharf sah: Er hatte seine Brille nicht auf.

Was ihn aber am meisten irritierte, war sein linkes Bein. Irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran, es zu knicken.

„Ähhh…" Nabiki erklärte es ihm ohne Umschweife: „Dein linkes Bein ist gebrochen, außerdem hast du etliche Prellungen am Oberkörper und einige weniger schlimme blaue Flecken an den Armen und Beinen. Aber das Übelste ist wohl noch die Platzwunde am Hinterkopf. Wobei hast du dir die bloß geholt?"

Benjamin ließ sich zurück in den Futon sinken. „Scheiße." Nabiki blickte ihn tadelnd an. „Tststs. Kein Fluchen in Gegenwart einer Dame! Nun?" Benjamin bedachte sie mit einem finsteren Blick und erzählte ihr dann grob, was geschehen war. Seine Miene wurde noch finsterer, als Nabiki erst anfing zu kichern und sich dann in ein regelrechtes Gelächter hineinsteigerte. 

„Pah! Du hast als Klebebandmumie auch nicht unbedingt deine Schokoladenseite gezeigt!", entgegnete er schnippisch. Nabiki verstummte schlagartig und sah ihn so ertappt an, dass er einfach nicht an sich halten konnte und wieder Willen loslachen musste. Immer noch lachend meinte Benjamin: „Wenn das so weitergeht, fangen wir ja bald an wie Ranma und Akane!" Nabiki brach auch wieder in Gelächter aus, verstummte nach kurzer Zeit aber wieder und sah traurig an die Decke. „Ich vermisse Akane wirklich…"

Benjamin schluckte. Am liebsten hätte er sich selber geschlagen. „Tut mir leid…", flüsterte er. Nabiki schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist schon gut." Dann setzte sie ihre neutrale Miene wieder auf. Sie fragte sich selber, warum sie diesem Jungen gegenüber überhaupt so viele Emotionen zeigte. Sie hatte ihm mehr von ihren Gefühlen gezeigt als allen anderen Einwohnern in Nerima zusammen. 

„Ah, ich merke langsam endlich meine Beine wieder." Ihr Ablenkungsversuch war erfolgreich und wurde ein noch größerer Erfolg, als sie aufgrund des extremen Prickelns in ihren Beinen angewidert das Gesicht verzog. Die beiden setzten sich fast zeitgleich wieder auf. Plötzlich hatte Benjamin seine Brille ein Stückchen neben ihm erspäht, jedenfalls vermutete er es aufgrund der verschwommenen Form. Er tastete danach und sah sich bestätigt.

Er setzte sie sich auf die Nase und sah sich dann um. Der Raum, indem er sich befand war sehr geräumig, nicht zuletzt, weil er bis auf den Futon vollkommen leer war.

Nabiki hatte sich mittlerweile hingestellt und schwankte mit vor Schmerz leicht verzerrtem Gesicht ein wenig hin und her. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Benjamin mit einem besorgten Unterton. Sie nickte nur.

„Ähm…" Er errötete leicht aufgrund der Frage, die er nun stellen wollte. „Wo sind denn meine Klamotten?"

Nabiki sah einen Moment auf ihn herunter und schlug sich dann mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. „Achja, natürlich! Die sind gerade in der Wäsche, waren ziemlich mitgenommen", verkündete sie. 

„In meinem Rucksack habe ich noch ein wenig Ersatzwäsche", deutete Benjamin an, doch Nabiki winkte ab.

„Du bekommst etwas von Vater, bist zwar ein bisschen größer, aber das passt schon. Und morgen früh oder so kaufen wir dir dann was Ordentliches zum anziehen." Benjamin wollte protestieren, doch Nabikis Blick ließ es gar nicht soweit kommen. „Bis gleich!"

Sie winkte ihm über die Schulter zu und verschwand dann durch die Tür. Schon nach kurzer Zeit kam sie mit einem weißen Trainingsanzug zurück, den Benjamin aus dem Manga nur zu gut kannte. Er hatte schon immer einen tragen wollen und nahm ihn entsprechend ungeduldig entgegen.

Nabiki wartete in einiger Entfernung und bemühte sich, Benjamin nicht anzusehen. Dieser rutschte umständlich aus dem Futon heraus und stellte sich dann aufgrund des gegipsten Beines ein wenig unsicher hin. Daraufhin schlüpfte er mit dem unverletzten Bein in die Trainingsanzugshose, verlagerte sein Gewicht darauf und steckte dann das Gipsbein unbeholfen in das zweite Hosenbein. Die Hose dehnte sich gefährlich weit nach vorne aus, da er sein Bein ja nicht knicken konnte. 

Benjamin hüpfte bereits tapsig auf dem Bein, das seine Masse trug, um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. Vorsichtig drückte er sein Bein noch ein wenig weiter nach unten, bis er auf Widerstand stieß. Jetzt hatte er ein Problem. Schob er sein gegipstes Bein noch ein Stück hinunter, würde die Hose reißen, da die Dehnbarkeit des Stoffes spürbar erreicht war. 

Das Bein herausziehen war allerdings auch nicht mehr möglich, weil auch dabei die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr groß war, dass entweder der Stoff riss oder er stürzte. Beides wäre ziemlich peinlich und letzteres wohl auch noch schmerzhaft dazu.

Benjamin befand sich in einer Zwickmühle, aus der ihm nur die zweite Person in dem Raum heraushelfen konnte. Er erhob gerade seine Stimme, um Nabiki um Hilfe zu beten, als er nach einem weiteren Hüpfer, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten, so ungeschickt landete, dass er genau das Gegenteil erreichte und nach vorne kippte.

Es gelang ihm im letzten Augenblick, sich mit einem weiteren Hüpfer abzufangen, jedoch hatte er so viel Schwung, dass er zwangsweise immer weiter geradeaus hüpfen und mit Nabiki kollidieren musste. Diese wiederum wurde nun gezwungen, Benjamin doch anzuschauen. Verwirrt zog sie die Stirn kraus.

„Was zur Hölle macht er da?!", dachte sie völlig perplex.

Sie begriff erst, als Benjamin stolperte und ihr entgegen fiel, was überhaupt los war, doch sie hatte keine Zeit mehr, um auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu reagieren. Er knallte gegen Nabiki, woraufhin sie durch die unerwartete Last ein Stück nach hinten taumelte. Um ihm Einhalt zu gebieten, aber auch, um nicht selber ein Opfer der Schwerkraft zu werden, hielt sie Benjamin fest.

Seine Stimme ertönte leicht gedämpft. Gleichzeitig spürte Nabiki einen heißen Lufthauch an einer etwas intimeren Stelle. Sie zuckte zusammen, während sich ihre Haut in besagtem Bereich erregt zusammenzog. 

„Hö? Wieso ist es plötzlich so dunkel? Und was ist hier denn so weich? Nab…"

Nabikis Herz setzte aus. Im selben Atemzug erkannten die Beiden, was überhaupt Sache war. Genauso gleichzeitig schoss ihnen das Blut in den Kopf, wobei dies bei dem jungen Mann erst dann zu erkennen war, als er panisch seinen Kopf aus dem Ausschnitt von Nabikis Kimono riss.

Benjamin wusste nicht, wo ihm der Kopf stand. Sein Herz raste so schnell wie noch nie in seinem gesamten Leben. Nun gut, als er auf seinen Fußball getreten, durch die Luft geflogen, auf dem Skateboard gelandet und die Treppe hinuntergedonnert war vielleicht, aber das hier war etwas ganz anderes.

Er hatte ihr Herz Pochen gehört und ihre weiche Haut gespürt. Oh, und wie unheimlich weich und zart sie gewesen war! Es liefen ihm abwechselnd heiße und kalte Schauer durch den Körper, vor Glück und vor Angst, was Nabiki jetzt machen würde.

Auf jeden Fall schien es ihr ähnlich zu ergehen, denn sie atmete schnell und flach und ihr Gesicht hatte ebenfalls immer noch eine tiefrote Hautfarbe. Benjamin wusste, das Beste wäre, sich jetzt zu entschuldigen, aber was sagen?! Leider fiel ihm diese Frage erst ein, als er schon mitten im Redefluss war.

„Ahh, es tut mir leid! Das war keine Absicht, ich bin mit meiner Hose im Bein…äh…mit meinem Bein in der Hose steckengeblieben und dann gestolpert…" Seine Stimme erstarb langsam. Er hatte sich wieder einmal richtig schön reingeritten. Wieso zur Hölle passierten immer ihm diese völlig verrückten Ausnahmesituationen?! Das war doch einfach nicht fair!

In Nabiki herrschte ein Wirbelsturm der Gedanken und Gefühle. Noch nie hatte sie eine Berührung derart…berührt. Zwar war sie in ihrem Stolz zutiefst gekränkt, aber andererseits störte sie dies kaum, da das Gefühl einfach nur zu schön gewesen war. Gerade das verwirrte sie noch mehr, denn normalerweise war ihr Stolz unantastbar, und wenn irgendjemand es wagen sollte, sie zu erniedrigen, war ihm ein Verderben bringender Racheakte sicher. Aber sie fühlte noch nicht einmal das Verlangen, sich dafür zu rächen!

Trotzdem trat sie vor und gab Benjamin eine halbherzige Backpfeife, einfach nur, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, sich rächen zu müssen, auch wenn sie es gar nicht wollte. Benjamin drehte langsam den Kopf zurück und sah sie weiter verlegen an.

Nabiki war erstaunt. Er nahm es einfach so hin, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Entweder gab er ihr damit eine Berechtigung für ihre Tat, da er seine Schuld anerkannte oder er verspottete sie, indem er ihr die Stirn bot.

Sie verstand nicht wieso, aber sie nahm sofort an, er würde sich dadurch über sie lustig machen. Die Kränkung fraß sich noch tiefer in sie hinein und breitete sich langsam aus. Ihr war zum Heulen zumute und sie brach fast wirklich in Tränen aus, als sie erkannte, dass sie nicht in der Lage war, ihm noch eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Sie drehte sich hastig um und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Noch tiefer zu sinken, indem sie auch noch vor ihm losweinte, wollte sie sich ersparen.

Die Tür knallte ins Schloss. Benjamin starrte sie völlig verwirrt an. Jede Reaktion hätte er erwartet, aber nicht diese! Kurz bevor sie sich umgedreht hatte, hatte sie ausgesehen, als wenn sie jeden Augenblick in Tränen ausbrechen würde. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was hatte er denn jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht?! Er hatte die Schuld akzeptiert und die Strafe ohne zu protestieren über sich ergehen lassen!

Mit den Gedanken immer noch bei Nabiki setzte er sich kurzerhand auf den Hosenboden und zog sich dort langsam den Trainingsanzug an, wodurch ihm wesentlich weniger Unglück beschert wurde, was aber wohl auch daran lag, dass sich Nabiki nicht mehr in dem Zimmer befand.

Danach erhob er sich ungeschickt und schwankte durch die Tür auf den Flur hinaus. Das unbewegliche Bein war wirklich eine Behinderung, irgendwo in seinem Gehirn notierte er, sich bei nächster Gelegenheit eine Krücke zuzulegen. Jetzt hatte er jedoch erst einmal wichtigeres zu tun.

Benjamin vermutete richtig und fand Nabiki in ihrem Zimmer auf. Sie stand am weit geöffneten Fenster und sah gedankenverloren in die Ferne. Er schob die Tür lautlos wieder zu und trat dann einige Schritte näher. „Nabiki?" Sie schien ihn nicht kommen gehört zu haben und drehte sich aus Reflex um. Sie bereute es sofort, denn ihre Augen waren vom Weinen sicher gerötet. Als sich Benjamins Pupillen bei ihrem Anblick geringfügig weiteten, sah sie ihre Annahme bestätigt.  

Sie würde jedoch nicht klein beigeben und sich von ihm abwenden. Wenn er hier war, um sie noch weiter zu erniedrigen, dann hatte er sich aber eindeutig geschnitten! Zu ihrer Verwunderung starrte er jedoch verlegen zu Boden, anstatt sie gemein anzugrinsen. 

„Hast…hast du geweint?" Also doch. Plötzlich wurde sie wütend. Er wollte also den Keil weiter in die Wunde hineintrieben und sich über ihre Schwäche lustig machen. Sie antwortete mit frostiger Stimme: „Nein. Wenn du dich weiter über mich lustig machen willst, dann bitte nicht hier. Verschwinde. Pack deine Sachen und hau ab. Geh!"

Benjamin hob den Kopf und starrte sie völlig überrumpelt an. Dann dämmerte es ihm und er musste unwillkürlich lachen. Das war eindeutig zu viel. Nabiki kochte vor Zorn und stürmte auf ihn zu. Er hob abwehrend die Hände und rief: „Nein, nein! Du hast das völlig falsch verstanden! Ich wollte mich nicht über dich lustig machen!"

Jetzt war es an Nabiki, verwirrt zu sein. Ein Hoffnungsschimmer hing in ihren Augen. Aber sie konnten ihre Konversation nicht fortführen, denn eine Unterbrechung der besonderen Art lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Nabiki mein Schatz!", ertönte es mit krächzender Stimme von draußen.

Nur Sekunden später hüpfte Happosai durch das Fenster in das Zimmer und klebte an Nabikis Brüsten. Das war das erste Mal, dass es dem alten Perversen gelungen war, sie zu betatschen. Sie war in den letzten Tagen einfach so durcheinander, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr zur Abwehr in der Lage war.

Benjamin reagierte geistesgegenwärtig und pflückte Happosai von Nabiki ab. Er hielt ihn wie ein Torwart beim Abstoß mit beiden Händen vor sich und fragte den alten Mann dann mit ehrfurchtsvoller Stimme:

„Meister, eines wollte ich schon immer wissen, und ich glaube, ihr seid der einzige, der es weiß!" Happosai, geschmeichelt durch die Anrede und den Kontext, fragte freundlich: „Was denn?"

Benjamin grinste breit und meinte dann trocken: „Warum du immer in der Luft endest!"

Mit diesen Worten kickte er Happosai mit voller Kraft in die Luft. Happosai zischte mit dem Kopf zuerst durch dieselbige – und krachte mit größtmöglicher Wucht einen Meter neben dem Fenster gegen die Wand. Mit einem unschönen Geräusch rutschte er langsam daran herunter und fiel mit einem Plumpsen bewusstlos um.

Benjamin kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf und murmelte: „Ich sollte noch ein bisschen an meiner Zielgenauigkeit arbeiten…Ich habe eigentlich das Fenster angepeilt." Dann konnte er sich einfach nicht helfen und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Nabiki erschrak zuerst, fiel dann aber aufgrund der zu komischen Situation ein.

Als sie sich nach einer Weile langsam wieder beruhigt hatten, meinte Nabiki auf einmal sanft: „Dazu wirst du noch genügend Gelegenheiten bekommen." Benjamin verstummte vollends, sah sie an und versuchte ihren Blick zu ergründen. Sie fing an, das süßeste Lächeln zu lächeln, das er je gesehen hatte. Unbewusst hielt er den Atem ob ihrer Schönheit an, die aus seiner Sicht durch die geröteten Augen keineswegs gemindert wurde.

Er merkte, wie sein Herz hart und schnell pochte. Aufregung stieg in ihm hoch und er war sicher, dass sein Gesicht jetzt mindestens einen leichten Rotton hatte.

„Weil ich soeben beschlossen habe, dass du bleiben darfst." Sie löste widerwillig, wie sie sich eingestehen musste, ihre Augen von seinem Blick und starrte verlegen zu Boden. Ihre Stimme nahm ein wenig an Lautstärke ab. „Es tut mir leid, ich habe mich in dir getäuscht." Sie hob ihren Kopf erneut, runzelte die Stirn und blickte ihn forschend an. „Du wolltest dich doch nicht über mich lustig machen, oder?"

Benjamin bemühte sich hastig, ihr zu versichern, dass dem nicht so war und trat einen Schritt näher. „Nein, nein! Ich würde mich doch nicht über dich…niemals…im Gegenteil…" Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser und erstarb schließlich, da Nabiki begonnen hatte, ihn glücklich und breit anzulächeln.

Benjamin wurde heiß und kalt, das Herz raste und der Adrenalinspiegel stieg beträchtlich. Wie er sie so dastehen sah wurde er plötzlich von dem Drang überwältigt, sie fest zu umarmen und nie wieder gehen zu lassen. Er konnte sich gerade noch zügeln. Er konnte sie doch nicht einfach so umarmen, was würde sie nur denken? 

Als Nabiki hörte, wie er sich beeilte, ihr zu versichern, dass er sich nie über sie lustig machen würde, fiel ihr ein gewaltiger Stein vom Herzen. Ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl machte sich in ihr breit, welches nur noch durch eine Umarmung von ihm gesteigert werden konnte. Daher wünschte sie sich in diesem Augenblick nichts sehnlicher als das, auch wenn sie in gewisser Weise Angst vor sich selber hatte. Was war nur mit ihr los?

Sie wischte die Zweifel beiseite, als sich auch auf seine Lippen ein leichtes, warmes Lächeln legte und er „Danke" flüsterte. Die Sehnsucht wurde mit einem Mal so groß, dass sie es einfach nicht mehr aushielt und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken nach vorne stürmte und Benjamin fest umarmte.

Der hatte damit überhaupt nicht gerechnet und war entsprechend überrumpelt. Sein Adrenalinspiegel schoss in die Höhe und über das Messbare hinaus. Ein warmer Schauer lief durch seinen Körper, als er den ihrigen so direkt und mit all seinen Formen fest an sich spürte. 

Nabiki drückte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und er war sicher, dass sie sein Herz klopfen hörte. Sie musste es einfach hören, so schnell und hart wie es schlug. Mit zitternden Händen hob er seine Arme und legte sie auf ihren Rücken. Dann drückte er sie sanft noch ein wenig mehr an sich. Glücklich schloss er die Augen und senkte den Kopf, so dass er sein Gesicht in ihren duftenden Haaren verbergen konnte.

Nabiki hing mit klopfendem Herzen an ihm und konnte jedes Detail seines Körpers an dem ihrigen spüren. Sie lauschte ängstlich auf seine Reaktion seinem schnell pumpenden Herzen und hoffte, dass er sie nicht zurückweisen würde. Erneut durchwogte sie dieses wunderschöne Glücksgefühl und drang bis in die letzte Spitze ihres Körpers, als sie seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken spürte.

Sie schloss die Augen, um es vollends zu genießen. Plötzlich drückte er sie noch ein wenig fester an sich, was ihr noch einmal einen unglaublichen Schub gab. Der kostbare Moment war perfekt und hätte ewig angehalten, wenn nicht die dritte Person im Raum lautstark wieder zu sich gekommen wäre.

„Au, mein Kopf! Hey! Wo sind meine geliebten Büstenhalter junger, unschuldiger Mädchen hin?" Happosai hatte den für seine Körpergröße gewaltigen Sack erspäht und zerrte ihn sofort an sich. „Ah, da ist er ja!"

Erst jetzt bemerkte er die beiden anderen Personen in dem Zimmer, die mit verlegen hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen dastanden und schüchtern alles nur nicht sich gegenseitig anschauten. Happosai hüpfte zu Benjamin und meinte: „Knie dich hin!"

Der sah ihn misstrauisch an und fragte: „Warum?" Happosai zog einen Spiegel aus den Tiefen seines schier unergründlichen Sackes. „Damit ich dir etwas zeigen kann!" Die Stimme des alten Mannes duldete keinen Widerspruch, also kniete Benjamin sich so gut es mit einem eingegipsten Bein eben ging nieder.

„Du wolltest ja wissen, warum ich immer in der Luft ende. Ich werde dir sagen, warum!" Er hielt ihm den Spiegel unter die Nase und kreischte plötzlich mit vor Wut und Genugtuung verzerrtem Gesicht:

„Weil dann keiner mit einer Gegenattacke rechnet!" Dann ging alles sehr schnell.

Nabiki, der das Ganze sowieso schon ein wenig faul vorgekommen war, erkannte, um welch besonderen Spiegel es sich hier handelte, sprang zu Benjamin und hielt sich an ihm fest. Zeitgleich holte Happosai aus und trat dem armen Jungen an eine Stelle, wo kein armer Junge getroffen werden möchte: Zwischen die Beine.

Benjamin keuchte vor Schmerz und kniff die Augen zusammen. Dabei presste er eine Träne, die durch die plötzliche Qual entstanden war, heraus. Sie folgte dem Gesetz der Schwerkraft und landete genau auf dem Spiegel. Happosai grinste fies und knurrte: „Und jetzt sag Lars' Welt! Andernfalls werde ich dich solange weiter treten, bis du es endlich gesagt hast!" 

Benjamin folgte dem logischen Menschenverstand und tat nichts ahnend, wie ihm geheißen. „Lars' Welt!", presste er die Worte immer noch unter Schmerzen hervor. Der laute Schrei von Nabiki erreichte ihn einen kleinen Moment zu spät, der ihr Schicksal drastisch ändern sollte.

Verwirrt sah Benjamin sich um. Hatte er nicht gerade zuvor auf dem Teppich von Nabikis Zimmer gekniet? Es war zwar alles genauso geblieben, seine Haltung, sein Aussehen. Nur seine Umgebung hatte sich auf einen Lidschlag komplett verwandelt. Vor lauter Staunen und Furcht merkte er die Schmerzen in seiner Leistengegend kaum noch.

Er starrte die leergefegte Straße, auf der er sich jetzt befand, und die daran stehenden Häuser mit großen Augen an. „Was…?"

Erst als Nabiki sich bewegte, fiel ihm ihre Präsenz auf. Happosai hingegen konnte er nirgendwo entdecken. Sie stand auf und sah sich langsam um. „Das ist also Lars' Welt. Sieht ja total anders aus als unsere!", meinte sie spöttelnd. Benjamin erhob sich ebenfalls, wenn auch etwas weniger graziös.

Und dann erst fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Der Spiegel eben war der Nanbann-Spiegel gewesen! Aber er hatte doch gar nicht geweint! Er tastete nach seinen Augen und fühlte einen leichten Feuchtigkeitsfilm an seinem einen. Damit wäre das schon einmal geklärt. 

Wieso aber hatte Happosai den Spiegel gehabt? Lars und Alexandra waren doch ausgezogen, um ihn zu suchen! Hatte der alte Gauner ihn den Beiden geklaut, nachdem sie Erfolg hatten? Oder waren sie gescheitert und Happosai hatte sich den Spiegel unter den Nagel gerissen? Oder hatte Happosai sie von Anfang an an der Nase herumgeführt…? Benjamin mochte gar nicht daran denken.

Daher fragte er Nabiki: „Und was machen wir jetzt?" Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite – und sein Mund klappte auf. Die Angesprochene saß in einem geparkten Sportwagen und hielt mit einem breiten Grinsen den dazugehörigen Zündschlüssel hoch.

„Was hältst du von…einer Spritztour?"


	15. Special I: Lemon

"Doppelleben - Special I: Lemon" - eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction  
  
von WASABAH!!!  
  
  
  
Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:  
  
Ranma ½ und alle damit verbundenen Charaktere und Geschehnisse sind  
  
Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi, Shogagukan, Viz und Ehapa. Ich habe keinerlei  
  
Rechte daran und werde diese Fanfiction nicht aus finanziellem Zweck schreiben.  
  
"Gesagtes"  
  
*Gedanken* [Panda-Schilder] (Aktionen)  
  
-Geräusche- 'Betonte Worte'  
  
Special I: Lemon  
  
####################################### Warnung: Lemon!!! Es ist nicht notwendig, diesen Teil zu lesen, um der Story von "Doppelleben" folgen zu können. Daher bleibt es jedem überlassen, ob er die Lemon lesen möchte oder nicht. Diese Lemon wird im Kapitel 8 - Hochzeit und Todesfälle dort eingeschoben, wo Shampoo und Lars abends in einer Höhle übernachten. #######################################  
  
Lars lag völlig erschöpft auf dem harten Höhlenboden. Lars: *Das war vielleicht ein anstrengender Tag!* In diesem Augenblick kuschelte Shampoo sich an ihn. Shampoo: "Mir ist so kalt."  
  
Lars wurde heiß und kalt, denn er konnte Shampoos herrliche Rundungen nur zu gut spüren. Liebevoll meinte Lars: "Kein Wunder, bei dem bisschen, was du anhast. Mir ist ehrlich gesagt auch nicht gerade warm, so ganze ohne T-Shirt." Shampoo fuhr nachdenklich mit ihrer Hand über Lars nackte Brust, was bei ihm einen wohligen Schauer auslöste. Dann meinte sie: "Dann wärm mich auf!" Mit diesen Worten drückte sie sich noch mehr an ihn und schlang ihre Arme um Lars. Der legte seine Arme ebenfalls um sie. Ihre Lippen suchten und fanden sich wie von alleine. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, küsste Lars vorsichtig Shampoos Hals, während er mit seiner Hand sanft über ihre Hüfte und ihren Po fuhr. "Shampoo, ich liebe dich", hauchte er in ihren Hals. Er merkte, wie empfindlich sie an der Stelle war, denn sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Wie durch Zufall fuhr Lars mit der Hand über ihre Brüste, die man durch das T-Shirt nur zu gut erkennen konnte. Als Lars merkte, wie Shampoo das gefiel, legte er seine Hand vorsichtig darauf und bewegte sie sachte hin und her. Ein Stöhnen entfuhr ungewollt Shampoos Lippen. Dieses Geräusch erregte Lars mit einem Male so sehr, dass er ihr T-Shirt ein Stückchen höher schob und ihren Bauch mit Küssen eindeckte. Shampoo atmete immer schneller, es war schon fast ein Keuchen. Durch ihre Erregung noch weiter angestachelt schob Lars seine Hand langsam unter das T-Shirt und bewegte sie über ihre Brüste. Shampoos Brustwarzen richteten sich auf und waren jetzt deutlich durch das T-Shirt zu erkennen. Lars zog mit der Zunge Kreise um Shampoos Bauchnabel und schob das T-Shirt dann so weit hoch, dass ihre Brüste unbedeckt waren. Der Anblick der prallen, wohlgeformten Brüste löste bei Lars ein fast ungebändigtes Verlangen aus. Er küsste ihren Busen und zog mit der Zunge immer engere Kreise um Shampoos steife Brustwarze. Schließlich nahm er sie in den Mund und saugte daran. Als er dann auch noch sanft hinein biss, durchfuhr ein Schauer Shampoos Körper und sie stöhnte laut auf. Langsam fuhr Lars mit seinen Lippen wieder über Shampoos Bauch weiter hinunter. Als er die Boxershorts erreicht hatte, blickte er Shampoo fragend an. Die nickte nur lächelnd. Also schob Lars seine Boxershorts, die Shampoo anhatte, Stückchen für Stückchen herunter und folgte ihr mit seinen Lippen. Dann zog Lars sie Shampoo ganz aus. Shampoos Weiblichkeit befand sich nun genau vor Lars. Ihm wurde ein wenig schwindelig, doch dann fasste er sich und küsste Shampoo an ihrer intimsten Stelle, was mit einem lauten Stöhnen quittiert wurde. Dadurch wurde Lars fast verrückt vor Verlangen. Langsam fuhr er mit der Zunge über Shampoos Weiblichkeit. Als Lars anfing, sie mit Fingern und Zunge zu verwöhnen, keuchte Shampoo vor Lust. Nach einiger Zeit nahm sie Lars Kopf in ihre Hände und zog ihn zu sich hoch. Wieder fanden sich ihre Lippen und Zungen. Keuchend und mit gerötetem Kopf vor Erregung lösten sie ihre Lippen langsam wieder voneinander. Plötzlich packte Shampoo den auf ihr liegenden Lars und warf ihn herum, so dass sie nun auf seinem Bauch saß. Nach einem weiteren langen Kuss fuhr Shampoo mit ihren Händen über Lars Brust. Plötzlich lächelte sie und rutschte mit ihrem nackten Po so weit nach hinten, dass sie auf Lars Hüften saß. Langsam fing sie an, ihr Gesäß nach vorne und hinten zu bewegen. Lars schloss die Augen, ihm wurde schwindelig vor Lust und Erregung. Nach einiger Zeit lächelte Shampoo und öffnete dann Lars Hosenschlitz. Sofort kam ihr seine Männlichkeit entgegen. Lars grinste sie verlegen an, aber Shampoo nahm sie einfach vorsichtig in die Hand und küsste sie, was von einem überraschten Keuchen von Lars quittiert wurde. Dann verwöhnte sie Lars Männlichkeit mit ihrer Zunge. Hilflos bäumte sich sein Körper auf. Shampoo genoss es sichtlich, ihn völlig unter ihrer Kontrolle zu haben. Lars war ihr hilflos ausgeliefert. Als Shampoo sich Lars Glied aber langsam in den Mund schob, meinte der keuchend: "Du musst das nicht tun!" Aber Shampoo tat, als hätte sie ihn nicht gehört und bewegte langsam ihren Kopf auf und ab. Lars bäumte sich immer wieder stöhnend und keuchend auf, doch irgendwann rief er: "Oh mein Gott! Hör auf, hör auf!" Also ließ Shampoo von seiner Männlichkeit ab und zog Lars die Hose erst einmal ganz aus. Dann landete ihr T-Shirt ebenfalls auf dem Boden. Dann packte Lars Shampoo und drückte sie wieder zu Boden. Nach einem langen Kuss fuhr Lars mit der Zunge ihren Hals hinunter bis zu Shampoos Brüsten. Wieder liebkoste er sie mit Zunge und Händen. Dann fuhr eine Hand weiter nach unten über ihren Bauch und verschwand dann zwischen Shampoos Beinen. Als Shampoo sich stöhnend aufbäumte und sich Lars entgegendrückte, begehrte Lars sie mit einem Mal mehr denn je. Er nahm seine Männlichkeit in die Hand und blickte Shampoo wieder fragend an. Als sie nur "Nimm mich!" stöhnte, war der Fall für Lars klar. Er ging in Position und drang langsam in sie ein. Plötzlich zuckte Shampoo vor Schmerz zusammen, sofort erstarrte Lars mitten in der Bewegung. "Soll ich lieber aufhören?" Shampoo musste unwillkürlich wegen seiner rücksichtsvollen Art lächeln. Aber sie schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte: "Mach weiter." Als Lars tiefer in sie eindrang, verzog sich ihr Gesicht wieder vor Schmerzen. Aber Lars Sorgen waren wie weggeblasen, als sich ihr Gesicht plötzlich wieder klärte und sie ihn anlächelten. Langsam fing Lars an, seine Hüfte nach vorne und hinten zu bewegen. Mit überrascht aufgerissen Augen stöhnte Shampoo laut auf. Sie zog Lars zu sich herunter, so dass sie aufeinander lagen, und küsste ihn. Shampoo fand schnell in den langsamen und liebevollen Rhythmus hinein und ließ ihre Hüfte entsprechend kreisen. Ihr Weg zum Höhepunkt wurde begleitet von Keuchen und Stöhnen und immer wieder unterbrochen durch leidenschaftliche Küsse. Als Shampoo einen Schrei ausstieß, ein Schauer ihren Körper durchlief und sie Lars ihre Hüften noch weiter entgegendrückte, so dass er noch tiefer in sie kam, gab das Lars noch einmal solch einen Adrenalinschub, dass er nur Sekunden nach Shampoo kam. Mit einem Aufschrei und geschlossenen Augen warf er seinen Kopf zurück, als er sich in Shampoo ergoss. Noch zuckend drückten sich die beiden noch mehr aneinander und küssten sich mit hochroten Köpfen, während sich ihr Körperschweiß vermischte. Völlig erschöpft aber überglücklich blieben sie einfach aufeinander liegen und küssten sich immer wieder. Lars blieb noch so lange in Shampoo, bis er auch seinen letzten Tropfen in sie vergossen hatte. Nach einem weiteren Kuss keuchte Lars: "Shampoo, ich liebe dich wie keinen anderen auf dieser Welt. Und auf meiner Welt!", fügte er noch schnell hinzu. Ein Lächeln huschte über Shampoos Gesicht. "Ich weiß. Ich liebe dich auch."  
  
Dann rutschte Lars von Shampoo herunter und nahm sie in die Arme. Sofort kuschelte sie sich an ihn. Nach einem Gutenachtkuss seufzte Lars noch einmal auf. Im nächsten Moment war er schon eingeschlafen. 


End file.
